Rebirth
by Passionate Crow Rat
Summary: The twisted truth is out. Sasuke doesn't see Kagome as his sister, but as his possession. He desires her, and Naruto does as well. But they aren't the only ones. A certain weasel has staked his claim. What Uchiha Itachi wants: Uchiha Itachi will get.
1. Chapter 1: A New Bundle Of Joy

Title: Rebirth

Author: Passionate Crow Rat

Rating: M

Pairings: Kagome/Itachi/Sasuke/Naruto

Warnings: None

Summary: Uchiha Fugaku was returning from a mission when he stumbled upon a dying woman and her infant baby, but it was only because of his wife that they adopted her. Now instead of two children they have three. At least her brothers adore her, especially Itachi.

Disclaimer: I dont own either series. T_T

**Crow Rats Note:** This chapter was beta by, Alesyira, so give her a round of applause. ^_^

* * *

**Chapter One: A New Bundle Of Joy**

* * *

"_Ridiculous_."

Uchiha Fugaku gazed upon the scene with disgust. Before him was nothing but death, but he still decided to take a closer look, because the bodies were located awfully close to Leaf. Walking out into the clearing, he observed each corpse. Most of the bodies wore Hitae-ate with the symbol of Sound. A few others had no headbands, leading him to believe that the two groups had a rather bad run-in with each other, and it ended with all of them being

Dead.

No shock there.

'_This is a waste of time,'_ he thought before turning away. After all, he should have completed his mission two days ago. Standing around observing a small massacre that had nothing to do with him was not going to get him back to the village. Ironically, at that moment he heard something that sounded a lot like an infant's whines.

He was unfortunately familiar with that particular sound. His wife, Mikoto, had recently given birth to a son who spent the majority of his time wailing. Carefully, he made his way to the cries and came upon the prone body of a woman with several kunai protruding from her back. The muffled cries were coming from beneath her.

Having seen so many violent battles, rolling her limp body to the side didn't faze him in the slightest. What greeted him was the tear-stained face of a baby girl who was probably around the same age as his youngest son. She had been swaddled tightly in blankets and a pacifier dangled from her neck. Briefly, the cries ceased and he found himself staring into wide hazel eyes. He assumed the child was relieved to be able to breathe; she was probably being slowly suffocated underneath the woman's body.

That assumption lasted for only a moment before her face scrunched up and another loud wail came out. Inwardly, he cursed the fact that he was not good with children but didn't have the heart to leave the infant there. He took her into his arms and turned to leave the bloody scene when something, or rather some_one_, grabbed hold of his ankle.

Fugaku was shocked to see the woman he had presumed dead. Her eyes were unfocused as she stared up at him for a moment, before they became glued to his Hitae-ate.

"L-leaf n-ninja?"

"Hai. I'll make sure your child is taken care of," he calmly assured, knowing that with wounds like that she wouldn't survive. In fact, it was a wonder that she had enough energy to speak, let alone hold onto him so tightly.

"H-her name's... Kagome... d-don't let them take her. Please."

_They_ must have been Sound.

Fugaku wondered why Sound would be interested with a babe. Glancing down at the crying infant, he couldn't see anything unusual about her. He was more than ready to question the mother on this, but the moment he opened his mouth, he found that she wasn't moving and the grip on his leg had loosened.

She was dead.

**

* * *

**

Busy.

That's what Uchiha Mikoto was.

Extremely busy.

Sasuke was more trouble than Itachi had been when he was born. Her five month old son was squirming in his crib, which she'd had drag from his room to the kitchen while she did her household chores. It was much easier than running back to his room every time he cried-

Which he did a lot.

A whole lot

Like right now.

Mikoto popped a warm bottle in his mouth, and the infant clutched the container greedily. Assured it would keep him quiet for the time being, she smiled down at the little boy. If she had any luck he'd fall asleep afterwards, but just in case he didn't, she would use this moment of peace to finish up the dishes.

"Your Tou-san should be home real soon, Sasuke," she spoke softly. Her quiet words didn't stop him from devouring the milk.

Precisely at that moment, the front door opened and her husband strolled in. Mikoto gave him a bright smile. She always worried when he went out on missions, despite how good he was. "Fugaku, you're a little-" Her words fell short as she noticed something rather peculiar about him.

There was something in his arms, and it was...

Moving?

Before Fugaku could blink, his wife was right before him. While she hadn't been on any missions since the birth of their first son, she still possessed a great deal of speed. In fact, he didn't even realize the babe was no longer in his arms until he saw Mikoto holding the child in the air with a huge grin on her face.

Already he wished that he'd gone straight to the hospital and dropped off the _bundle of joy_.

"She is so adorable! Where did you get her?" Mikoto cuddled the baby to her chest and was rewarded with a happy gurgle, which made the older woman squeal like a young teen.

With a deep sigh, the clan leader went on to explain what little he knew and Mikoto took it all in with nods, her eyes only leaving the infant's face when he told her of the mother's death.

"That's horrible," she paused, brows knitting together in thoughtful confusion, "but why would Sound be after a child?"

"I have no clue. There was no one left to question." His eyes narrowed when his wife turned her back to him, and he suddenly had a very bad feeling. "I only came home to let you know that I was back, seeing as this mission took me twice as long as it should have..."

She simply nodded, obviously dismissing him. "Well, you need to go report to the Hokage." Her attention was solely on the babe as she cooed out, "Kagome is such a cute name for a cute girl."

"...Mikoto," He grumbled grouchily, already knowing where her mind was heading, and not liking it.

"Shouldn't you be heading out? Don't worry, I'll take her to the hospital to get a checkup. Sasuke is due for one anyways."

That was not what he was worried about, and she knew it!

"No."

Her eyes narrowed as she briefly turned her attention to him, "**Hai**! I've always wanted a little girl."

"Give me the baby, Mikoto." He spoke firmly, even though he knew that the battle had been lost the moment he'd foolishly waltzed into the house with a little one in tow. The fact that it was a _she_ made everything worse. He knew better than anyone that Mikoto had been disappointed that Sasuke was a boy-

"But Fugaku look at her! She has such cute little cheeks and her hair is black! She'll fit right in with us!"

His left brow twitched at her simple reasoning. They already had two children, not that there was a lack of money. They could easily afford another, but he really did **not** want to hear more crying.

Fugaku was not a person for children, so he was more than ready to state that fact when-

"What's that?"

Two sets of eyes turned to find a six-year-old Itachi standing in the doorway. The boy eyed the baby in his mother's arms. He knew it wasn't his Otouto, who was still curled up contentedly in his crib, sucking on a half-empty bottle.

Mikoto was grinning with excitement, "Come here, Itachi." She bent down in order to give the curious boy a better look, "This is your new Imouto, Kagome!"

An aggravated groan came from Fugaku, but he was rudely ignored. "I'm going to report to the Hokage."

No one seemed to notice him take his leave.

Little Itachi eyed his mother suspiciously. He was only six, but he happened to be exceptionally intelligent for his young age and his sharp mind told him something was _not _right. "Kaa-san, your stomach-" He paused, trying to find the proper way to word it, "...did not grow, like it grew with my Otouto." He knew for certain that little brothers and little sisters did not just spring up out of nowhere.

Mikoto laughed nervously. Sometimes her eldest son was a little _too_ clever. "Eh, heh... Hai, Itachi, but Kagome is special." She could only hope that he'd leave it at that and accept her. Itachi leaned forward, for a moment he thought 'it' was sleeping until bright hazel-colored eyes suddenly popped open.

The two children stared at one another, and Mikoto held her breath.

Itachi was a very picky child when it came to what he liked and disliked. After they had brought Sasuke home, he had observed him (like he was doing now to Kagome) before saying that he smelled funny, after which he'd refused to even touch him. After that, it had taken an entire month before he had warmed up to his new little brother.

When Itachi's hair innocently brushed against Kagome's face, she reached out with small, chubby fingers and took hold of the dark locks-

Before giving them a really hard tug that caused his head jerk forward.

To his credit, he didn't even bat a lash, but Mikoto let out a nervous laugh. There went the chance of Itachi liking her... right down the drain.

"No sweetie, don't pull your Aniki's hair!" All attempts to pry Kagome's hands off were only causing her to cry louder.

This was going from bad to worse!

"I want to hold her."

"Huh?" Did he just say what she thought he said?

"I want to hold her," the boy repeated, already reaching out for her, expecting his mother to obey.

"O-okay," Mikoto slowly replied, stumbling over her words. "Just be careful."

Itachi felt very insulted at his Kaa-san's words. Of course he would be careful! He had held his Otouto once, and he most certainly did a good job at it; he did a good job at everything, after all. Somehow, he managed to free his hair from her grasp but was quick to replace it with his finger. If he hadn't, he was sure she would have cried, and he didn't want that.

As he began his slow scrutiny of her young features, he took notice of every detail. Her eyes were bright and very pretty, while her cheeks were much more chubby than his brother's. Then her hair he gave the short curly locks a few gentle strokes, and realized that each strand was really soft.

She was-

Pretty.

"My Imouto is cute." After stating his opinion out loud, Mikoto let out a breath of relief. He had accepted her rather quickly, and it had gone way better than she'd anticipated, considering Kagome's rough greeting.

Sasuke tossed his empty bottle onto the floor and the loud racket made her cringe. It was followed by low, angry whines that she knew would quickly turn into loud, shrill screams if she didn't give him the attention he wanted.

"Itachi, give me Kagome so that I can introduce her to Sasuke," she ordered, reaching out to take the child...

Only to find that Itachiwho was extremely quick for his ageeasily avoided her hands. He held his Imouto tighter to his chest. She had started to suck on his finger, covering it in drool, but he swiftly decided that he didn't mind.

"Itachi! Where are you going?" she exclaimed, instantly at her feet when the boy began to walk away.

Without turning around or stopping he coolly responded, as if her question was pointless, "Shuriken practice."

Her left brow twitched. "You cannot take her to practice with you!" she sputtered. Itachi, however, either did not hear her or chose to ignore her. She had a feeling it was the latter.

Thus, Mikoto had two problems. Sasuke was screaming loud enough to wake the dead, and Itachi had just disappeared down the hall to 'practice' with his new sister in tow.

While he was a prodigy, extremely intelligent and very advanced, he was a still a child, and taking babies out to the training ground with you was not a good idea, no matter who you were. As a result, instead of tending to her youngest son, she hurried down the hall after Itachi.

Poor Sasuke would have to wait.

* * *

**Terms:**

Imouto: Little Sister

Otouto: Little Brother

Aniki: Elder (Older) Brother

Hai: Yes

Hitae-ate: Ninja's Headband

Kaa-san: Mother

Tou-san: Father


	2. Chapter 2: ChildHood

Title: Rebirth

Author: Passionate Crow Rat

Rating: M

Pairings: Kagome/Itachi/Sasuke/Naruto

Warnings: None

Summary: Uchiha Fugaku was returning from a mission when he stumbled upon a dying woman and her infant baby, but it was only because of his wife that they adopted her. Now instead of two children they have three. At least her brothers adore her, especially Itachi.

Disclaimer: I dont own either series. T_T

**Beta:** Alesyira

* * *

**Ages  
**  
Itachi: 13

Kagome: 7

Sasuke: 7

Naruto: 7

* * *

**Chapter Two: Childhood**

* * *

It was past midnight when Itachi entered the Uchiha mansion. The first thing the young teen did was strip himself of his Anbu gear, relieved to take it off. The last piece he removed was his new mask. He gazed briefly at the object before coming to the conclusion that he did _not_ like it. It was cat-like and white, with red paint around the eyes, ears and mouth.

He carelessly deposited it on the floor with the rest of his equipment. Kaa-san could collect it when she woke up, for he simply did not feel like touching his gear any more than necessary.

Wearing it was aggravating enough.

Itachi had yet to go on an actual Anbu mission, for he had just joined a week ago. He had worn his gear though, for there were still training sessions that he was required to attend. After today's session, which had gone on far longer than it should have, he knew that he didn't like being a part of the Anbu.

About a week ago, his father had unexpectedly ordered him to join the elite force, but Itachi couldn't understand why. Tou-san had always needlessly pressured him to _be _the best. Arrogant as it might seem, Itachi knew he _was_ the best. The entire clan praised him as though he were a god. Everyone looked up to him, for _he _was the prodigy of the Uchiha clan.

_He_ had graduated from the Academy in only a year.

_He_ had mastered the clan's Kekkai Genkai at eight.

Now, _he_ was the youngest member of the Anbu... but he did not enjoy it. It was not that the sessions were difficult. After all, everything had always come easily to him. While every other Anbu member struggled through the laborious training, Itachi handled it with ease.

It was just that-

Itachi pushed open the door to his room and was not surprised to find his Imouto curled up in his bed. She often came to sleep with him and he didn't mind; actually, he wasn't ashamed to admit that he enjoyed her company.

Her excuse for coming to his room had been that their Otouto snored. He did not find that surprising. Sasuke had been a really loud babe so he didn't doubt that the trait had lingered as the boy grew.

He couldn't help but think it was unnecessary for his siblings to continue to share a room. Kaa-san had decided to put his Imouto and Otouto in the same room when they were still small, for Sasuke would stay quiet while she was in the crib with him. But Sasuke wasn't a babe anymore, and there were at least _five _free rooms in the house that she could use.

It wasn't until after Itachi lay down beside his Imouto that he remembered something very important. Earlier that morning, he had promised his siblings that he would take them out for shuriken practice. He regretted that he hadn't had the time to walk them to the academy or pick them up.

Suddenly it dawned on him why he didn't like being a part of the Anbu. Not only was it pointless, for those so-called training sessions weren't a challenge for him, but it was also taking time away from his younger siblings.

He heard Kagome's voice, still groggy with sleep. "Aniki?" She was staring at him with sleepy hazel eyes and he couldn't help but smile.

His Imouto was still very cute.

"Go to sleep, Kagome-chan." He pulled her small body into his arms, and slowly ran his fingers through her hair. It had gotten much thicker and longer over the past six years, but it was still really soft.

She raised her head and pressed her lips against his cheek, giving him a soft kiss. "G'night, Ita-kun," she muttered before burying her face in the side of his neck.

Itachi made a decision at that moment. When Tou-san arrived home from his mission he would inform him that he was quitting the Anbu. Surly his father would understand. After all, his Imouto and Otouto were much more important than the Anbu.

**

* * *

**

Cereal.

Cereal with marshmallows!

Kagome stuck her hands in her bowl, hunting down all of the marshmallows. They were, after all, the only good part. The whole grain stuff that Kaa-san said was good for them was nasty... really nasty.

Sasuke was doing much the same to his cereal, but instead of eating the sugary morsels, he deposited them in his sister's bowl with little looks of disgust. He hated sweet stuff, after all, and couldn't understand why Kagome didn't share the same taste... but since she liked them so much he'd give them to her.

"You two stop picking at your food," came the voice of their mother. She didn't have to turn around to know what they were up to. "And don't use your fingers. I gave both of you spoons for a reason."

The siblings had long ago come to the conclusion that Kaa-san had eyes in the back of her head.

Kagome had just gone back to eating her cereal, utensil in hand, when she felt Sasuke poke her side. With the spoon hanging out of her mouth she peered over at him.

"Where were you?" he questioned.

Kagome blinked. "Huh?"

Sasuke crossed his arms, pinning her with a firm glare. "I woke up and you weren't in your bed." He had a good idea where she'd gone to, but wanted to hear it from her to be sure.

A playful grin appeared on her face. "I went to sleep with Aniki."

He knew it!

Sasuke pouted a bit as she turned back to her bowl. Why did she keep leaving every night? It was starting to bother him. "How come?"

"Well... you snore really loud, Sasu-nii-kun." She smiled with a small, angelic look on her face. He drooled on his pillow, too, but she'd keep that to herself for now. Kagome was enjoying Sasuke's horrified expression as his mouth fell open, and if there had been any flies nearby he would have been able to catch a few.

He sputtered over his words before finally coming up with a good come back.

"I do not!" Well, maybe it wasn't a _good_ one.

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"DO TOO!"

"Sasuke. Kagome." Their Kaa-san finally turned around, frowning at the two kids. "Eat your food and stop playing around. Honestly, you two are at it every day!" The older woman released an exaggerated sigh. She loved all of her children, but sometimes those two could be a handful.

Sasuke snorted at his Kaa-san words but obeyed. After a few minutes of silent brooding, his eyes began to linger on his Imouto who had a huge smile on her face. No doubt she was pleased that she'd gotten the last say.

He'd given her _his_ marshmallows and _this_ was how she repaid him? Next time he'd just throw them in the garbage.

He most certainly did _NOT_ snore!

She was so lying.

He would have to get her back for it... but how? A light bulb seemed to click on over his head. With his index finger he reached out and poked her hard on the cheek.

Once, her eyebrows twitched.

Twice, she tightened her grip on her spoon and he snickered, loving every moment of it.

Just as he was about to do it again, Kagome suddenly _whacked_ him upside the head with her spoon. He winced in pain before hollering at the top of his lungs, "KAA-SAN, KAGOME HIT ME!"

Kagome yelled in an equally loud voice, "HE WAS POKING ME!"

Mikoto was on the verge of pulling out her hair when Itachi entered the kitchen.

Dark eyes gazed between his two siblings and his mother, and he immediately understood the situation. "Please stop driving Kaa-san insane and finish your breakfast. I'll be able to walk you to the Academy today."

The room fell into a sudden silence; his mother gave him a questioning look while both Sasuke and Kagome looked shocked.

"You will?" Sasuke asked, confused.

"Hai," he confirmed.

Kagome was the first to recover. She launched herself at her Aniki's leg and tugged at his shirt. When she was sure she had his full attention, she exclaimed, "It's my turn to ride your back! Sasu-nii got to last time!"

Itachi placed his hand on her head, giving the delighted girl a small smirk. He had to bite back a smile at her excitement over something as simple as walking them to school. This only meant that he was making the right decision about quitting the Anbu, for it was clear that Kagome had missed him.

"Itachi, don't you have a training session today?" Mikoto asked. She was surprised to see him still home. She was positive that he_ did_ have a session and should have been there two hours ago.

"Hai, I do Kaa-san, but I won't be going," he stated in firm voice. He could tell by the look in his mother's eyes that she did not agree with his statement.

Itachi purposely ignored her disapproving frown, and before she could speak he turned to Sasuke, "Otouto."

Sasuke smirked, too, pleased with the turn of events. "Hai, Aniki. Bye, Kaa-san."

Mikoto simply watched them leave with a sigh.

Fugaku wasn't going to be happy.

* * *

It was lunchtime at the Academy, and young Uchiha Sasuke was not very pleased. In fact, he was about ready to throttle someone.

That particular someone had spiky blonde hair, blue eyes, a high-pitched voice, and was also wearing a really loud orange jump suit.  
**  
**"Kag-chan, you can have some of my ramen, it's fresh!"

_Fresh?_

Who called cup ramen fresh?

"Thank you!"

His whole body seemed to twitch.

"Do you like it?"

"Yeah, this is the best!"

What the...

Why was his Imouto acting like she'd never tasted cup ramen before? And why was she being so nice to this... Sasuke's mind struggled to find the perfect word to describe the boy before him.

"Heh, I know! I have boxes and boxes of chicken ramen at my apartment! You can come over if you want, but it's really messy."

It was then that Sasuke noticed that Kagome's cheeks were kind of red.

She. Was. Blushing.

Just like all those stupid fan-girls of his did when he was around. That would mean that she liked this...

"_Dobe_," Sasuke hissed, finally finding the perfect word.

Everything came to a sudden standstill. It seemed as if even the birds had ceased their song. Two pairs of confused eyes bore into his own, and it was as if they were just remembering he was there.

The blue eyes suddenly narrowed, having just realized that he had been insulted. "What'd you call me, _teme?_!"

And with those words a new and twisted friendship had been born.

Sasuke sat there, mouth ajar. He couldn't believe it. Not only had the dobe just invited himself to sit with them, but he had insulted him.

HIM!

Sasuke stood. It was time to put this guy in his place, it was time to-

"Naruto's not a dobe," Kagome stated, slurping on her noodles.

It was getting worse by the minute. Not only was she defending the dobe, but she had given him a name. This idiot did not deserve a name!

The boy now known as Naruto wore a smug grin on his face, "Yeah you heard her, teme. I'm not a dobe!"

She emptied her cup and placed the container beside her before giving Naruto a really bright smile that Sasuke thought he hadn't earned. "Oh, and Sasu-nii is not a teme... well, not all the time," she muttered. After all, he was being kinda mean this morning.

It took Naruto a few seconds to register what she'd said. His eyes widened and he sputtered over his words, "K-Kag-chan, this teme is your brother?" His finger was pointed right in Sasuke face. The young Uchiha scowled and swatted the appendage away.

"Um... yeah."

Naruto didn't know what to say. He couldn't believe it. The nice girl who had actually invited _him_ to eat with her was related to this rude bastard! God... that would mean she had to live with him! Oh, the horror!

"Hey, dobe, why are you still here?" asked Sasuke, a superior smirk on his face.

At that moment, the two became locked in a staring match.

Kagome coughed, hoping to get their attention. This was getting out of hand, and there was no reason for them to be fighting, "Hey guys, stop it. You're both being stupid!"

Both boys ignored her.

When Naruto suddenly broke eye contact, Sasuke assumed that he had won. That was until he saw a mischievous grin appear on the other boy's face.

"Fine I'll leave... _but_ I'm taking Kag-chan with me!"

Before he could blink, Naruto had gathered a wide-eyed Kagome into his arms and had vanished in a cloud of smoke.

_Real_ smoke.

That idiot had actually used a smoke bomb.

Sasuke let out a horrified gasp.

"Kagome!"

His Imouto had been kidnapped!

**

* * *

**

"Sasu-nii, can you please stop talking about it?"

The two Uchiha siblings had just entered the estate and Kagome was tired of hearing the same thing over and over again. It was bad enough that Aniki hadn't come to pick them upshe had assumed he would, since he had taken them that morning to the Academybut Sasuke was _still_ talking about Naruto. He wouldn't even call her new friend by his name! Only dobe, moron, and occasionally idiot.

"I won't stop talking about it! He kidnapped you!"

It was true that Sasuke was still not happy with the day's events. After all, he had run all over the Academy grounds to locate his Imouto. It had taken up the rest of his lunchtime and he hadn't been able to eat. Then, when he finally found her and the dobeat the playground no lessshe wouldn't let him teach the idiot a lesson.

All he'd wanted to do was punch him a few times... but _no_, Naruto-kun was her friend, she'd said, and if he hit him she wouldn't talk to him anymore.

She seemed to forget that she had been _kidnapped_!

"He didn't do anything bad. He was really nice, and even pushed me on the swing."

"I could have pushed you on the swing," Sasuke muttered, arms crossed.

Kagome ignored him, choosing to observe their surroundings.

The two had just entered the kitchen, and normally their mother would be there waiting for them, but there was no Kaa-san... and no dinner on the table.

"Um, this is kinda creepy," Sasuke finally whispered, breaking the awkward silence.

Kagome had to agree. Her hazel eyes widened when she thought she heard low voices, but she couldn't tell who they belonged to from where she stood.

Sasuke was a little lost when Kagome began to tip-toe down the hallway.

"Kagome?"

"Shh..." She waved a hand, motioning for him to follow her lead. What was she up to? Despite his confusion, he quietly trailed behind her.

By the time they had reached the sliding door at the far end of the hall, they could clearly hear the conversation taking place.

"I do not care to know your reasons, Itachi."

That was Tou-san's voice.

"Quitting the Anbu is unacceptable."

Sasuke glanced at his sister who had her ear pressed to the door with a serious look on her face. It was obvious to him that Tou-san and Aniki were having a private talk, and they probably weren't supposed to be listening to them.

They should leave before they got in trouble.

Instead of following his own advice, Sasuke copied Kagome's actions and pressed his ear against the door.

"The clan is more important than anything you could possibly come up with, and now that you understand my reasons, I'm sure you agree."

Silence.

They leaned into the door more.

"Itachi?" That voice didn't belong to Tou-san. It was obviously their Kaa-san, "Where are you going?"

The sliding door abruptly opened, and both children landed face-first on the floor. Standing before them was their Aniki, and he didn't looked surprised to see them there. Both jumped to their feet, peering past his legs to see their mother and father sitting side-by-side on a small futon.

Itachi stepped into the hallway.

"We are not done here, Itachi."

The tension in the air was so thick that it could have been cut with a knife. "Hai, Tou-san, we are," Itachi murmured softly, but his voice was ice-cold and it made both children feel a little uneasy. Neither had ever heard their Aniki sound like that.

Kagome and Sasuke shared a worried look.

Something was definitely wrong.

* * *

XD


	3. Chapter 3: Teach Me

Title: Rebirth

Author: Passionate Crow Rat

Rating: M

Pairings: Kagome/Itachi/Sasuke/Naruto

Warnings: None

Summary: Uchiha Fugaku was returning from a mission when he stumbled upon a dying woman and her infant baby, but it was only because of his wife that they adopted her. Now instead of two children they have three. At least her brothers adore her, especially Itachi.

Disclaimer: I dont own either series. T_T

**Beta:** Alesyira

* * *

**Chapter Three: Teach Me**

**

* * *

**

The two younger siblings were currently standing in the hallway of the Uchiha mansion, speaking in hushed whispers.

"There's no point... you know what he'll say."

"We won't know 'til we ask!"

"I asked him the last time, and all Aniki did was poke my forehead." Sasuke massaged the spot, thinking of the event. It hadn't hurt, but it was starting to annoy him.

Just like they had so many times in the past, the two were seeking out their older brother to ask him if he'd take them to the training grounds for practice. But a few days after he and Kagome had _overheard _that strange conversation, the older teen had begun turning them down.

Itachi seemed to be distancing himself from everyone, them included. Sasuke could understand that he was still upset with their parentsTou-san in particularbut he didn't see any reason for him and his sister to be ignored. After all, they hadn't done anything wrong.

He was beginning to think that their Aniki just didn't want anything to do with them.

"I'm still gonna ask, and he'll say yes." Kagome sounded positive. She had come to the conclusion that Itachi only said _no_ because Sasuke was the one who always asked. No offense intended, but Sasuke wasn't exactly as adorable as she was. (Kagome happened to know that she was very cute; after all, Aniki had told her so.) Besides, she had the perfect strategy! With a deep breath, she bravely strolled past Sasuke.

Itachi was sitting on the steps and strapping on his dark colored vest when they entered the room. Kagome was sure that he was aware of their presence, but he didn't turn to acknowledge them. She blinked back a bout of annoyance before putting her plan into action. First, she smiled her widest, most adorable smile.

Her tone was cheerful and light as she called for her brother's attention. "Ita-kun?"

Finally, Itachi turned to face her. "Imouto," he responded coolly.

At his tone, her smile fell for a moment. Suddenly feeling a little nervous, she shifted her feet and spoke as sweetly as possible, "Can you take me and nii-kun out for shuriken practice?" She gazed at him with wide, pleading eyes. His few seconds of silence stretched on for what felt like an eternity to the young siblings, and his emotionless expression was doing nothing to help the matter.

Kagome felt very optimistic when his features seemed to soften, and he reached out to tuck a stray lock of her hair back behind an ear.

"I'm very sorry, Imouto, but I do not have the time."

He pulled away and the hope she had was buried a few feet under. How could he tell _her _no? When her Aniki stood up and made his way to the front door with the intention to leave, she reached out and quickly took hold of his vest.

Itachi raised a questioning brow at her action, and she returned it with a scowl.

"Do you have a mission?" she boldly asked. All she could think was that there had better be a good reason for him turning her down.

He replied quickly, "Hai, Imouto, I do."

Her grip tightened. "Are you _sure,_ Aniki?" she pressed, eyeing her older brother suspiciously. Itachi's lips twitched. He was somewhat fascinated by her serious determination, and her scowling face was more adorable than intimidating.

"Kagome, are you interrogating me?" A hint of amusement laced his voice.

"Uh..." She released her hold, "No?"

He smirked. "I will spend time with you later, Imouto." His dark eyes connected with his younger brother, and Itachi inclined his head in acknowledgment, "Otouto."

Then the teen left, shutting the door behind him.

"Well... at least he didn't poke your forehead," Sasuke muttered dryly.

Kagome's shoulders slumped. She almost had him! For just a second, she had been confident that he would say yes. She must not have smiled enough. Aniki seemed to always give in when she flashed him a big enough grin.

She clapped her hands together. "Don't worry! I'll get him next time, nii-kun!"

Sasuke had to admire her persistence, but he doubted her future success. After all, how many times had Aniki told them _later_ in the past few weeks? He'd lost count a while back.

"So, now what?" he asked.

She appeared to be in deep thought. He was about to make a suggestion of his own when Kagome suddenly gasped.

"I know the perfect thing!" she exclaimed.

For some odd reason Sasuke did _not_ like the look in her eyes.

**

* * *

**

"This is gonna be so great, Kag-chan!"

Sasuke couldn't believe he was in the vicinity of this idiot, again. It was bad enough that he had to see him every day at the Academy. Yes, his _dear_ Imouto had decided that they should go knocking on the door of none other than Uzumaki Naruto.

Sadly, there was no way for him to talk her out of something once she'd made up her mind. If he had refused to come she would have probably left without him. Once Kagome had explained that they had nothing to do, the dobe had come up with what he'd called an awesome idea.

Said idea had led the three children to a smelly, dark closet in Konoha's hospital.

"Tell me dobe, how is this going to be _so _great?" Sasuke asked sarcastically. He couldn't even see his hands in front of his face.

Naruto glared at where he assumed Sasuke was, wishing that Kagome had left him at home.

"Ugh, Naruto-kun, it's way too dark in here," Kagome whined.

Naruto sprang into action, "Sorry, Kag-chan! Hold on a sec." The blonde ran his hands along the wall, finally locating the switch.

The light flicked on.

Sasuke was unimpressed. This wasn't just a closet; it was obviously a janitor's storage room, judging by the shelves stacked with cleaning supplies.

Members of the famous Uchiha clan were not supposed to be frolicking about in dirty, smelly storage rooms. "Dobe..."

"Teme..." Naruto answered back, eyes narrowing.

"Guys! Not again!" Kagome voiced as she crossed her arms over her chest. One thing she didn't want to see was yet another fight between the two. Once she was completely sure that they weren't going to go at it again, she eagerly turned her attention to Naruto. "So? Now what?"

Naruto gave a sly smile, "We're going to repaint the walls." The blond pointed to three containers on the lower shelves filled with paint.

Sasuke blinked.

He couldn't be serious. Could he?

"Um, Naruto-kun... we could get in trouble," Kagome said. While this all sounded fun, it would be really bad if Kaa-san or Tou-san found out.

Sasuke was quite pleased that she wasn't going to actually listen to him. This would make leaving much easier.

"Oh, Kag-chan, don't worry. We only get in trouble if we get caught," Naruto stated, patting her shoulder.

Kagome nodded. That sounded like a valid statement to her, besides, she didn't want to turn Naruto-kun down. It would probably hurt his feelings, and she would never purposely hurt his feelings. "Okay, as long as we don't get caught."

Sasuke slapped his hand to his face. So much for her _not_ listening.

"I'll basically do all the work. I just need you and the teme to carry the other two pails." Naruto turned his attention to Sasuke, an impish grin on his face. "So, teme, are you in or not? I can understand if you're... _scared_."

Just hinting that Sasuke was scared was enough to make the boy toss all his common sense out the window and Naruto knew that, having figured him out weeks ago.

"I'm not scared dobe, and don't you _ever_ suggest it again," he stated arrogantly, jabbing his finger into Naruto's chest.

Naruto picked up a pail of paint and handed it to Sasuke, a victorious smirk on his face. "Well, teme, let's get to it."

_Two_ minutes later, the three children, having crept out of the storage room, stood side by side in the hall, each holding a container of paint.

_Five_ minutes later, Naruto had torn open all three of the containers.

_Seven_ minutes later, Naruto had splattered the contents everywhere, and the walls and floor were now covered in three spectacular shades.

The blond had only a moment to admire his work before some poor nurse turned down the hallway. For a moment she stood stunned, not believing her eyes, but that didn't last long.

"Oh my... LORD!" The woman screeched, pointing a finger at them, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!"

Sasuke was half tempted to point at Naruto and blame the mess on him. It was his fault after all. He had only participated for the sake of his pride. After all, no one called an Uchiha scared. He felt Kagome duck behind him in an attempt to hide her face.

He pinned Narutowho didn't look the least bit worriedwith a dull yet accusing stare.

"Now what, dobe?"

Naruto held out three small round objects.

_Smoke bombs_.

Where did he keep getting those?

He tossed them to the ground and at the top of his lungs yelled, "RUN!"

With those words the children scattered.

**

* * *

**

"Do you think Naruto-kun got away?"

"Probably," Sasuke began, "I get the feeling the dobe does stupid stuff like that all the time." After outrunning a few nurses, they had been forced to split up. Their pursuers seemed more intent on chasing Naruto, so the siblings' escape had been far easier.

Sasuke couldn't believe that they had wasted an entire afternoon. It would have been better if they'd remained home and trained, even if their Aniki wasn't there. The next time Kagome suggested visiting the dobe, he'd put his foot down and tell her no.

Or at least he'd try...

"...nii-kun?"

"Hai?"

"You don't think anyone noticed who we were, do you?" she abruptly asked.

Sasuke shook his head, a little surprised at her sudden apprehension. Concern was something she hadn't shown much of back at the hospital. "I don't think so... there was a lot of smoke." There could be a chance that someone may have spotted the Uchiha fan emblem on the backs of their shirts, but it wasn't like anyone could say for sure that it was them.

Kagome swallowed audibly. "...Then why is Tou-san standing at the gate?"

Sasuke glanced up.

Sure enough, Uchiha Fugaku stood at the entrance leading into the compound. His arms were crossed and he had that familiar regal appearance on his frowning face. They had noticed that he looked angry, but then again, neither child could ever remember him smiling. Both siblings quietly hoped they had no evidence of today's event on them.

"Tou-san," they greeted in unison.

Saying nothing at first, Fugaku examined both of them before his eyes fixed on Sasuke. "Where have you been?"

They assumed that meant he didn't know what they'd been up to, but unfortunately neither child had a clue about how to respond, so they both simply stared up at him with wide eyes.

Fugaku sighed at their silence. "Come with me, it's about time you learned our clan's jutsu."

Kagome's expression perked up.

The Katon Jutsu! Learning it was basically a rite of passage in their clan. Not only would one no longer be seen as a child, but they'd be considered a true member of the clan. This was very important! Kagome could suddenly barely contain her excitement.

"R-Really?" Sasuke asked, rightfully surprised at their Tou-san's sudden interest. Something like this did _not_ happen every day.

"Hai, he curtly confirmed. Come along, now."

It was only natural for Kagome to follow them, and when Fugaku realized she was doing this, he turned his attention to her and uttered three words that completely threw the young girl off guard. "Kagome, go home."

For a moment she felt as if someone had literally dumped a bucket of cold water on her. She shook her head in confused denial. Tou-san... must have been playing with her.

_No_. Tou-san never played.

The excitement she had felt abruptly vanished.

What did he mean by that? He wouldn't teach her? Did he not think she could learn the Katon Jutsu?

"But..." she began slowly, "Tou-san, I can learn it, too!"

"Kagome-" he began, but was interrupted.

"I can, too! This is unfair!" she yelled, scowling in displeasure.

The clan head was genuinely startled. After all, Kagome had not _ever _raised her voice to either him or Mikoto, and she'd always been very obedient. Being the man he was, he recovered instantly and responded with a firm tone, "Kagome! I told you to go home. Do not argue with me."

Her mouth was slightly ajar, as if she'd been planning to continue her argument, but the irate glare on his face made her change her mind.

"Fine!" Clenching her small fists she stomped off, missing Sasuke's concerned expression.

This was all really unfair. She was positive that she was ready to learn it, too. She received high marks at the Academy and she paid attention to everything the Sensei said, even the boring stuff! So why wouldn't Tou-san let her come?

Tou-san was just mean.

Now what was she supposed to do?

Naruto-kun was not an option, for it was getting too late to leave the compound, not to mention that she had no idea where he'd fled to after their misadventure at the hospital. Kaa-san was probably making dinner, and watching her cook was boring. Her shoulders slumped in dejection. Aniki wasn't an option either, because he'd said earlier that he had a mission.

She was so lost in thought, she hadn't realized that she'd already arrived at her front door, nor did she notice Itachi sitting on the porch until he spoke.

"Imouto."

Looking up, her hazel orbs connected with the familiar dark eyes of her older brother. Her head tilted to the side, and she wasn't sure if she was really seeing him.

He wasn't supposed to be there!

Her eyes slightly narrowed. "Aniki?"

"Hai?"

"How come you're here?"

He was quiet for a moment as he considered her question. When he finally replied, it was with a small smile, "You do not want me here?"

Her cheeks flushed. "I do, but... you said you had a mission." She glared at him accusingly. "Did you lie?"

Without missing a beat, he replied smoothly, "Of course not. My mission will not take place until late tonight. I simply had to prepare for it earlier."

Kagome scratched her head sheepishly. "Oh. Sorry, Aniki."

He ignored her apology, choosing to observe their surroundings before his eyes once again found her own. "Where is Otouto?"

He watched as her expression darkened. "Nii-kun is with Tou-san. He's teaching him the Katon Jutsu."

"Oh, really?" he muttered. Itachi couldn't help but find this ironically amusing. _Now_ Tou-san was giving his Otouto attention.

Tou-san was a little too late.

"Hai, really." Kagome sighed, not too pleased that she had to be reminded of what had earlier irritated her.

Not missing his Imouto's unhappy tone he said, "You must be upset that he is not teaching you as well."

Kagome quickly nodded. "Hai! I'm an Uchiha, too, so I have to learn it."

_No, Kagome. You are not an Uchiha. _Itachi stood up and gently placed a hand on her head. "I promised I would spend time with you, so I will teach you the Katon Jutsu."

* * *

It was strange how she could go through so many emotions. When he'd told her he'd teach her the Jutsu, she had been so enthusiastic that she'd run several complete circles around him. Now, she was standing before the Nakano River with a pouting face.

"Tiger. Monkey. Boar. Tiger." He patiently repeated the hand seals needed to perform the Jutsu. "Draw chakra from your mouth, into your chest, then release."

Kagome glanced back at him, happy that he'd brought her out here, yet annoyed that she couldn't get it right. This was really embarrassing, and she'd just been so sure that she was ready to learn it! At least her Aniki didn't look upset. In fact, he seemed more relaxed than he had been in days.

"Do you think nii-kun is doing it better?" she asked curiously.

"That doesn't matter. Right now you have to focus on what _you_ are doing."

"Sorry, Aniki. I'll pay attention."

"Good. Don't attempt to do it so quickly. Speed isn't the issue at the moment," he explained, understanding her problem.

Focusing, Kagome went though the proper seals again, but this time at a slower pace.

Inhaling deeply, she recited, "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"

Out of her mouth came a puny stream of flames that formed into a small orange-sized ball a few feet before her. She huffed a bit, choking off the remaining smoke that came from her lips.

There was a brief moment of silence.

"I think it was supposed to be bigger," Kagome muttered dryly, rubbing her overheated cheeks. Her mouth felt hot as well.

"If you want the fire to grow, you'll have to add more chakra. Practice, and eventually you'll perfect the Jutsu." He knelt down before her. "But I think you did very well for your first try."

Kagome gazed at him and a playful grin spread across her face, "I bet you didn't have to practice, did you, Aniki?"

He smirked. "Of course not, Kagome-chan."

She leaned her forehead against his. "That's 'cause you're the best." It was not a question, but a statement.

"Hai, I am," he confirmed.

Itachi suddenly felt a familiar prick at his senses, like a tingle had run along his spine. His eyes narrowed in displeasure and he stood.

"Uh, Ita-kun?" Kagome seemed completely confused at his abrupt change in demeanor. In her opinion, everything had been going perfectly, and her older brother had finally begun to act normal again.

"Imouto, it is getting late," he began softly. "You must go home and get some rest." When he saw that she was going to protest, he added, "I'll spend more time with you later."

"I..." She trailed off and sighed. She wasn't tired and it wasn't even dark yet, but she didn't want to disobey her Aniki, especially when he'd been so nice. "Hai, Ita-kun. Thank you for teaching me."

Itachi waited for a full minute after she walked away to be sure that she'd gone, then turned his attention to the wooded area behind him.

"Shisui."

Staying true to the title of Shunshin, Shisui, his cousin and former friend, seemed to flicker into existence before him.

"Aah, Itachi. You noticed me right away," the ninja greeted with a smile.

Itachi regarded him with an icy glare, "Still following me around, I see."

"Oh! I wouldn't do such a thing. It's more like... keeping an eye on you. I'm sure you can understand why," Shisui explained, his eyes following the younger teen's every move.

Itachi's onyx orbs bled crimson, and the three tomoes formed the Uchiha clan's infamous Kekkai Genkai. "I understand perfectly. I should thank you for coming to me."

_My mission begins now._

**

* * *

**

**Term(s):**

Shunshin no Shisui: Body-Flicker Shisui


	4. Chapter 4: I'll Protect You

Title: Rebirth  
Author: Passionate Crow Rat  
Rating: M (Just to be safe)  
Pairings: Kagome/Itachi/Naruto/Sasuke _YAY!_  
Warnings: Um, maybe a little depressing... _-ducks-_  
Summary: Uchiha Fugaku was returning from a mission when he stumbled upon a dying woman and her infant baby, but it was only because of his wife that they adopted her. Now instead of two children they have three. At least her brothers adore her, especially Itachi. Naruto/Inuyasha X-Over  
Disclaimer: Still don't own either series. I so wish I did!

* * *

**Chapter Four: I'll Protect You**

* * *

_Draw Chakra from your mouth, into your chest, then release. _

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"  
**  
**Sasuke sat in silence at the edge of the lake, watching as his Imouto once again performed the technique. The two of them had been out since dawn doing their very best to perfect the Katon Jutsu. Both planned on showing their progress to their Tou-san the next day.

He was a hard man to please; therefore it made sense for the two to constantly go at it.  
**  
**Sasuke hadn't known what to expect from Kagome when he arrived home last night, her still being angry with Tou-san, and maybe even him as well, was what he had dreadfully anticipated. Therefore, when he entered their room to find a cheerful girl sitting on his bed, he'd been thrown off guard.

That was until she explained that Aniki had taught her the Jutsu.

He had been a little shocked, considering the way their older brother had been behaving, but then again, Itachi had always been far nicer to Kagome than to him. Not that he minded; Sasuke figured that it was because she was a girl.

Most people in general always seemed to be kinder to females, not that their Aniki could be put in the same classification as _most_.

"We should go." Sasuke said. The moon was full, and the sky dark. Kaa-san would be upset. They were supposed to be home before night fell.

Kagome glanced down at him, rubbing her jaws. The Jutsu was fun to do but she would have to get used to the slight burn and smoky aftertaste it left in her mouth. "Mine's not big enough." She stated, arms crossed.

Sasuke shrugged, she said the same thing two hours ago. "We can just practice more in the morning. We'll get in trouble if we don't go home." He was sure that she'd protest yet again, but instead she flashed him one of her usual, playful grins.

"I'll race you home!"

Of course, she made sure to already be running before the words left her mouth, thus giving her a head start.

"Cheater." He grumbled, before half-heartedly giving chase. Kagome may have been eager to get home and have Kaa-san chastise her but he on the other hand was not.

It wasn't until Sasuke enter the compound that he felt as if something was wrong.

_All_ the lights on the entire block were off... Yes, it was late but not late enough for everyone to have gone to bed, not to mention the street lights, at least, should have been on. If it wasn't for the moon, he wouldn't have been able to see much of anything.

Turning the corner, Sasuke nearly stumbled into his Imouto, who was standing in the middle of the street, eyes focused ahead.

"Kagome?"

"Sasuke-nii they're all..." She trailed off, her body visibly shaking.

It was at that moment he realized what had captured her undivided attention.

The Uchihas' were the most esteemed clan in Konohagakure, highly _regarded_ and well_ respected_ for their near perfect skills and service as the village's police force. So, it was understandable that he didn't know what to make of the scene before them.

The bloodily discarded bodies of their clan members, laid scattered along the street. Weapons were strewn everywhere; a gruesome battle had taken place and they obviously did not win.

Neither had ever seen death before. They, of course, knew it was a part of every ninja's life and would someday become a part of theirs as well, but never had they actually took the time to think on that, and to see so much so suddenly was overwhelming.

"...the hell." Sasuke cursed, finally finding his voice.

This was not happening.

It _had_ to be a dream.

His eyes went wide, a certain thought going through his mind.

Tou-san.

Kaa-san.

Kagome must have been thinking the same thing; before he could bat an eyelash, his Imouto had broken out into a frantic run, heading in the direction of their estate, leaving him behind.

He panicked."Kagome! Wait!"  
_  
_Gasping for breath, Sasuke, in under a minute, arrived at their home, the door was wide open and the kitchen dark. It was like an eerie repeat of when the two had come home from the Academy.

There was no Kaa-san waiting, no dinner on the table.

Nothing but an empty room.

The day the two had spied on their parents' and older brother's conversation-

Down the hall, he heard the sound of a door being slid open, followed by a scream.

"Kagome!"

**

* * *

**

_'I'm dreaming...'_

She just had to be dreaming.

In the middle of the room, on the floor were the lifeless bodies of her parents. Tou-san face was battered and bruised, and crimson blood trailed down Kaa-san mouth, and standing behind them was a shadowy figure dressed in Anbu gear. Activated Sharingan eyes connected with her distressed hazel orbs and she nearly collapsed.

She _knew_ those eyes.

She _knew_ this person.

"Ita-kun?" She desperately wanted to run to him and probably would have had it not been for the menacing aura that seemed to surround his form. He wasn't showing an ounce of emotion, not even a smile, and Aniki always gave _her_ a smile, even when upset.

Something was wrong.

"Imouto." Itachi greeted, smoothly, as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

Sasuke, at that moment enter the room, "Kagome, are you-" The boy's face lost a considerable amount of color when his eyes took in the sight before them.

Staring up at their brother, Sasuke was unsure of what to say. Why was he simply standing there, so calmly? Surely he knew of all the bloodshed that covered the streets, and he had to know that Tou-san and Kaa-san were-

He _was _standing over the bodies, so he _had_ to know.

"A-Aniki... everyone is-"

"Dead." He interrupted coldly. "I am aware of that." The young prodigy stepped over their parents' corpses. As always, Itachi observed, taking in every emotion that crossed his siblings' features before speaking his next words in an uncaring and stoic tone. "I killed them."

A strained silence engulfed the room.

Itachi cocked his head to the side, somewhat surprised at the lack of reaction. "Nothing to say?" He muttered.

Kagome shut her eyes, frantically shaking her head, as if to shake the words, and all the images, out of her mind. Sadly it didn't work; when her eyes opened everything remained the same. Tou-san and Kaa-san were still on the floor, dead, and her Aniki was standing before them, claiming that he had done the horrifying deed.

"You..._ killed_ them!" Sasuke finally exclaimed, finding his lost voice, "B-But why?" This made no sense. He knew Itachi had been very upset with their parents, but to kill them and everyone else in the clan was simply unthinkable.

"Since when do _I _need a reason Otouto?" Itachi responded, voice seemingly detached.

Sasuke's mind fought to comprehend the situation, but couldn't.

This made no sense.

_'Insane.'_

Itachi had gone insane and murder them.

A trembling Kagome could only watch fearfully as Sasuke snapped, his breathing increased; his fear was overtaken by anger. Clenching his fists he suddenly charged, ignoring her cry for him to stop.

She knew that Sasuke _couldn't_ beat Aniki.

In the blink of an eye, Itachi had struck Sasuke in the abdomen, knocking the breathe out of him.

Ignoring his younger brother, who now laid at his feet writhing in pain, Itachi focused his attention on Kagome, who was quite literally rooted to her spot. Closing the distance between them, he knelt down before her, hands cupping her cheeks, wiping away the tears that had begun to fall.

"Stop crying." He commanded.

"I-I can't." She choked out, through the tears, "I'm confused."

A brief pause, followed and then, "I understand." The tomoes of his eyes spun slowly around his pupils, and her teary eyes grew considerably wide before falling shut. He caught her in his arms and for moment, Itachi relaxed, holding her close to his chest, running his fingers through her hair.

"_Monster_." A harsh voice spat out.

How could he forget?

Itachi swiftly stood, cradling her unconscious body in his arms.

Cool vermillion eyes connected with the furious dark eyes of his little brother.

"Give me my Imouto." Sasuke demanded.

A soft chuckle, "Someone as weak as you has no right to make demands. After all... what could you do if I choose to leave, taking her with me?"

Sasuke face went white, at the statement, and he stuttered out, "Y-you... you wouldn't."

"I want you to remember that I can do as I please. Now, Otouto let me show you just how inferior you are." The tomoes of Itachi's Sharingan began to merge into one, forming the appearance of a Kaleidoscope.

_"Mangekyou Sharingan."_-

And with those words, Uchiha Sasuke's world bled red, and into hell he fell.

**

* * *

**

_Foolish._

_Weak._

_Worthless._

_Inferior._

_What would you do..._

_If I chose to leave..._

_Taking her with me?_

Kagome!

Obsidian eyes shot open-

and met bright hazel orbs.

"Nii-kun!"

Arms were thrown around his neck. Her hold was so tight that he could barely take a breathe. His Imouto was here. She was still here, with him.

A dream. It was a horrible, twisted dream.

"I was so worried, you slept forever." She whispered into his hair.

Worried?

Observing, he took note of the white curtains that surrounded the bed they laid in... a bed that was not his own.

Sasuke whole body stiffened.

Real. Not a dream.

Kagome pulled away, a look of concern on her face. She reached out placing the back of her hand on his forehead. "Sasuke-nii are you okay?" She smiled, "You don't feel hot."

He blinked, sitting up a daze and confused look on his face.

Why was she smiling?

It was all real, the clan was dead and she was smiling?

"Why? E-Everybody's dead. Why are-" He regretted the words the moment they left his mouth. Her shoulders slumped, hand clenching the white sheets. Her normally bright eyes darken.

"I... still have you." Another smile, this one was weak and didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Me?" His voice was a hushed whisper.

"Hai. As long as I have you, it'll be okay, so don't worry." She hugged him yet again, arms wrapping around his waist. Resting her head against his chest, she said, "I'll protect you nii-kun."

Slowly he returned the embrace, a sullen frown marking his lips.

Protect him?

_No._

She wouldn't protect him.

He would protect her.

Itachi wouldn't ever take her away.

He'd kill him first.

* * *

T_T


	5. Chapter 5: Friends Are Like Family

Title: Rebirth  
Author: Passionate Crow Rat  
Rating: M  
Pairings: Kagome/Itachi/Naruto/Sasuke  
Warnings: None  
Summary: Uchiha Fugaku was returning from a mission when he stumbled upon a dying woman and her infant baby, but it was only because of his wife that they adopted her. Now instead of two children they have three. At least her brothers adore her, especially Itachi. Naruto/Inuyasha X-Over  
Disclaimer: Don't own either series. If I did Kagome wouldn't have ended up with Inuyasha and Itachi wouldn't have kicked the bucket. _-weeps-_

* * *

**Ages:**

Kagome:12  
Sasuke:12  
Naruto:12  
All Academy Genin: 12

* * *

**  
Chapter Five: Friends Are Like Family**

* * *

_Ramen-_

_Chicken Ramen-_

_With a little salt, and extra chunks of chicken. Add some basil and an ounce of pepper-  
_**  
**Uzumaki Naruto laid sprawled out in his bed, his body wrapped in a mess of sheets, and his froggy cap nearly falling off. The pre-teen was sleeping _so_ peacefully, having what he would consider to be the greatest dream, but there was one tiny little problem.

A loud problem actually.

In the back of his hazy mind he could hear this aggravating tapping! If it would just _shut-up_, he could get back to his dream.

_Once. Twice._ The third time, and finally his irate but groggy blue eyes opened. Slowly, but surely, it dawned on him that someone was knocking at his door. The knocks had a very familiar rhythm to them as well.

Real familiar.

"Damn it!"

Leaping out the bed, he ended up on the floor, tangled in a mess of sheets. With another string of curses the young boy managed to get to his feet. Maneuvering his way to the front door was somewhat difficult, seeing as his floor was a mess; old ramen cups, dirty laundry, several weights, and kunai were scattered about.

A few shuriken were stuck in the walls.

He _really_ needed to clean up.**  
**  
Naruto scrambled. Reaching out towards the knob, he pulled the door open-

and there with her hand poised to knock once more was Uchiha Kagome, hair pulled into a low pony tail, and lively hazel eyes met his own. He felt his face flush; she was dressed in her usual dark blue dress, white leggings...

He grinned sheepishly, hand resting on the back of head.

"Kag-chan!"

"Naruto-kun!" she squealed, grinning widely.

She was just so _small _and _cute _and-

"Dobe."

Well, that totally killed his good mood.

A visible twitch was seen on Naruto's part.

He turned his head to the other... _person _that had been standing next to her the entire time. Funny he hadn't noticed.

Uchiha Sasuke looked pretty peeved, as always; lips set in a thin line, eyes seizing him up - the air about him seem to radiate superiority.

Naruto scoffed.

The arrogant little bastard.

Sasuke decided at that moment to waltz right into Naruto's apartment as if he owned it, shoving the blonde out of the way and ignoring the blaring protests. His dark eyes observed the small studio apartment with evident disgust. Wandering into the kitchen and picking up a carton of milk that had spoiled over night from being left out, he cringed at the awful stench.

"Dobe. You live in filth." The male Uchiha stated in a nauseated tone, holding up the smelly container. He would have tossed it into the garbage had it not been so filled with trash.

"Yo, teme! Get outta' my house!" Naruto hissed, frantically flailing his arms about. Did he invite him in? **No**! He most certainly did not!

"Naruto-kun!" Kagome reached out, snatching the froggie cap from his head, "How come you're not dressed? Today is the final exam!"

She watched, amused, as his face went though a series of emotions before he raced to the bathroom, tripping over a few weights on the way.

The bathroom door shut... then abruptly opened. Naruto peered out, leering at Sasuke.

"Get outta my house, teme!" he howled, than slammed the door.

Kagome snickered. Naruto was always entertaining; that was a fact.

"As if I want to be in here." Turning to his Imouto, he said, "Let's wait outside. It reeks."

While she didn't say it aloud she had to agree. She'd have to help Naruto clean the place... again.

**

* * *

**

**Konoha Academy**

Females were just so troublesome.

Naru Shikamaru was _lucky_ enough to be seated right next to the door, where four self-proclaimed Sasuke fanatics stood. The girls were spouting nonsense. Nothing that came from their mouths made any sense to him. All he knew was that his ears would eventually fall off if this continued.

He was by no means like his friend, Akimichi Chouji, who sat beside him eating out of a bag of potato chips. Unlike Chouji, who more than likely was tuning out every sound around him, and would continue to do so until his bag was empty, Shikamaru heard everything.

Every annoying squeak.

"Oh Sasuke-kun is so cute!" The girlish voice sung out.

One thing that was certain was that he planned to avoid females at all cost. Simply listening to their chatter was bothersome enough.

Imagine being around one twenty-four hours a day.

"He is so sweet to deal with that guy!"

That _guy _would be none other than Naruto, who was currently crouched in his seat, poking and probing the Uchiha in an obvious attempt to get his attention... or drive him insane. One or the other, but probably the latter. Said Uchiha seem to be successfully ignoring him. It was somewhat amusing. Shikamaru was sure that he probably would have popped a vein by now.

"He's so hot! I'm going to marry him."

_God._

Someone save him.

For a moment he pondered the idea of telling them to go away but that would probably have a more negative effect.

The slightly taller redhead gasped, having just noticed something very important, "I don't see that sister of his." Obvious relief laced her voice. "She's so annoying; she follows him around like a leech. It's not healthy."

It was just so hard for them to talk to their idol. When one of them would gather up enough guts to confront him, he'd simply stare at them with this detached expression and would never speak. To make matters even more difficult, his sister would always be standing inches behind Sasuke, watching them through half-lidded darken hazel eyes that seem to promise something...

Overall, the girl was very creepy and made approaching Sasuke practically impossible.

"Well, I'm going to go talk to him." Yamanaka Ino, who had been silent up to this point, smirked as the other three female gasp at her braveness_._

"Really?" One inquired.

"Hai. Might as well since she's not-"

"Hi!" The perky, yet small, voice chirped out from behind them. The girls spun around to find themselves face to face with none other Uchiha Kagome.

Even Shikamaru, who had finally begun to successfully tune them out, had interest piqued. He really had to wonder where the girl had popped out from.

Now, Kagome was certainly enjoying herself. She'd just been coming from the wash room when she happened to stumble upon this.

There were few things that Kagome despised.

One of those few things were _fan-girls_.

She had begun to notice them a year or two ago. She'd been confused at first, and unable to understand why these giggling, pointing girls seemed to be _everywhere. _

They would basically trail behind her Nii-kun. She'd spot them in the _oddest _of places; behind trees, in trees, around every corner and even at their apartment, peering into their window.

The last one irritated her the most.

Who wanted to wake up and see some random girl standing in front of your window, or hiding in the bush by your front door?

Certainly not her!

So, Kagome supposed she'd have a little fun with this.

"Whatcha' all talking about?" she smiled sweetly, hands lock behind her back. Over all, she was giving off an air of blissful innocence and they could only hope she hadn't heard anything.

There was a long pause - too long for Kagome's taste. She wanted some sort of reaction, not wide-eyed stares.

This wasn't any fun.

Her smile fell instantly, her head tilted to the side and hazel orbs narrowed, a dangerous glint suddenly in them, "So which one of you called me a leech?"

Faces paled.

"I-u-um..." Ino, not too sure of what to say, merely pointed an accusing finger at the redhead. She _was_ the one to say it. Besides, Ino wasn't foolish enough to get on the bad side of her some day sister-in-law.

She did plan on marrying Sasuke-kun after all.

Kagome's attention focused solely on said redhead, who had a little bead of sweat trailing down her temple.

Kagome just gaze impassively at her.

A minute later... and she was _still_ staring.

By now the tension could have been cut with a knife. They were all waiting for _something_ to happen.

Anything.

Just when the girls thought they could take no more, Kagome smiled a sweet childish grin. Waving her hands before her in a dismissing manner she spoke, "Oh never mind! After all, I'm sure you were only playing... _right_?"

A curt, but quick, nod.

"Of course you were." Kagome finished, and breezed past them, inwardly please with the result. _That takes care of weirdo fan-girls. _She mused, a sly smirk on her face.

To her right, she noticed Shikamaru, who was resting his chin on his hand in seemly tired manner. For a moment she paused, peering mutely at him, before beaming brightly, "Hello Shikamaru-san!"

A rather slow, lazy blink. "Hello Kagome-san." He replied.

She literally skipped down the stairs towards her seat and the boy simply shook his head, only one thought on his mind.

Troublesome.

Kagome took her seat, which happened to be in between her Nii-kun and Naruto-kun. It was very obvious that things for the two hadn't gone well while she was gone (which was only for about ten or so minutes).

Sasuke was staring off at nothing in particular, not even acknowledging her arrival, while Naruto appeared to be sulking.

Um, she must have missed something.

Probably yet another fight.

She would have spoken of her concern had it not been for a loud clap.

"Okay everyone! Pay attention-" Began their Sensei, Umino Iruka, and after a brief moment of being disregarded the Chuunin lost his composure, "I SAID **PAY ATTENTION**!"

Startled, students raced to their seats, a few tripping over each other as they went.

Once everyone was in place, with their _undivided_ attention focused on him, he smiled victoriously. "Good. Now I am sure all of you are aware that today is the graduation exam." Ignoring a few groans he continued, "You will be require to do the Bunshin no Jutsu. When your name is called, come to the next room."

Kagome, smirking, turned to Naruto, noticing his tense body, "You're not worried, are ya'?"

"Maybe..." he said coyly, picking at the zipper of his jacket.

Sasuke, hearing his reply, growled "_Maybe_? The idiot whined about it for a good five minutes."

Kagome frowned at Sasuke's choice of words, but patted Naruto sympathetically on the back. "You'll pass. I'm sure of it, Naruto-kun, and then we'll all get on a team together."

"Yeah! That would be awesome!" Naruto perked up, back to his regular, chipper self.

Nevertheless, Sasuke would have none of that, "You better pass. I didn't spend the entire night showing you those seals for you to fail." As much as the Uchiha male hated to admit it, he had actually spent the past two nights teaching the dobe the seals for the Bunshin Jutsu. Of course, it wasn't his choice; his _wonderful _Imouto had basically demanded it of him.

How did she normally go about saying such things? Umm... Something like-

'If you don't do it, I'll be mad at you.'

She was so childish. He was beginning to wonder why he cared.

"Teme, you barely showed me anything!" Naruto exclaimed, "You just griped about how it was beneath you and crap like that!"

"I did show you, and it _was_ beneath me!"

"Teme..."

"Dobe..."

"Guys..." Kagome muttered, with a raised eyebrow. After a few, unintelligible mumbles, they grew quiet, "Much better." They were always fighting over the smallest, most insignificant manners. She had a feeling it would never end.

"Uzumaki Naruto!"

Kagome glance briefly at Iruka-sensei before turning to Naruto, giving him a wink for good luck, "Do your best, Naruto-kun."

**

* * *

**

_Do your best._

He most certainly would do his best.

However-

Naruto eyed the two Chuunin, Iruka-sensei and Mizuki-sensei, who sat at the desk, both with their arms crossed, expressionless looks on their faces.

_They could look a bit more encouraging._

He spotted the Leaf Hitae-ate, sitting on the table. All genin who passed would receive one... Sharp blue eyes narrowed in determination.

One of those _would_ be his.

"BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"

There was the typical smoky substance that came from performing Jutsu's such as these. The smoke faded and-

Iruka's mouth fell open... as did Mizuki's.

There stood three seemly perfect clones, each looking precisely like Naruto. They were even sporting the same smug ear-to-ear grin that he wore.

"YEAH! YOU SEE THAT!" Naruto howled so loudly that the entire class probably heard. He didn't care though; he was too busy cheering, and gloating at his own victory.

"Wow... I'm... Impressed." Iruka finally managed. He couldn't believe it. Naruto had actually pulled it off. He'd failed this test _so_ many times in the past month but now he'd actually done it!

Making three clones.

Three!

Mizuki, though, was a bit more critical. Already out of his chair, he eyed each and every clone with a scrutinizing glare, growing even more irritated when he could find nothing wrong with them. Then finally, he arrived at the last, still smug, clone.

A gasp, "This one isn't right!"

Two sets of eyes turned to him, and Iruka felt a little lost. Sure, it was certainly a shock that Naruto had performed the Jutsu, but the clones all looked fine to him.

Naruto was naturally defensive. "What the hell are you talking about!" Pointing at his now equally irate clones, "They are PERFECT!" the fuming boy stated.

Mizuki, after a moment of silent consideration said, tone serious, "This one's arm is a little longer than the other."

Naruto could only watch with disbelief. They could not be serious. This was ridiculous!

Iruka had actually gotten up from his seat to observe the third clone with the supposedly slightly longer arm. "Um, I think it's fine..." Iruka trailed, squinting a bit. Maybe... Just maybe, the arm was a little longer... Or maybe he was looking too hard?

He was probably looking too hard.

One thing was for certain. There were many other students that needed to be tested before the day was over and it would not look good to argue with Mizuki in front of a student.

"Naruto. We'll have to review this and let you know tomorrow." Iruka explained. That would give him enough time to see what was up with Mizuki, who never showed this type of behavior before.

Naruto face fell, his clones _puffed_ way.

This. Totally. Sucked.

* * *

**Ichiraku Ramen Stand**

"Okay. Now tell me one more time what happened." Kagome began slowly; she pushed her bowl of chicken flavor ramen in front of him, seeing as he'd already devoured his own. "I don't think I get it."

"What's there to get? The Dobe failed."

"Sasuke-nii..."

"Well, he did." Sasuke grumbled, leaning against the counter. To him, this was all ridiculous. The dobe had gone and failed the test - the simple Bunshin Jutsu test - and now he was whining about it, probably just to get attention from his Imouto who was rubbing his back and treating him like a baby.

Even Teuchi, the owner of the Ramen stand had taken pity on the idiot, giving him a free bowl of ramen.

Kagome had gone so far as to not wear her Hitae-ate since the dobe hadn't gotten his own. He, on the other hand, had his on; he earned it therefore he would wear it.

Dobe's be damned!

"Mizuki-sensei said that the arm was too long." Naruto sniffed out, shoulders slumped.

Kagome blinked. "Say what?" Maybe she heard him wrong?

"The arm." Another sniff. "He said it was too long!"

"That... That makes no sense!" She exclaimed. And here she'd thought that Mizuki-sensei was a nice guy. Sure, she never really spoke to him, but Kagome always had the habit of thinking the best of everyone. (Minus the Fan-girls of course)

Even Sasuke had to agree. "Are you sure you just didn't screw it up?"

Naruto glowered at the suggestion. He most certainly did not screw it up! "They were perfect! Ya hear me, teme? PERFECT!"

"Well... why did you fail?"

A glare. "Sasuke-nii, stop being mean!"

"Hn."

She just couldn't stand seeing him look so down. It didn't fit him; not one single bit. Wanting to cheer her friend up, she said with a sly gaze, "Want me to do a Katon Jutsu on his apartment?" They would have to find out where exactly that was first but that shouldn't be too hard.

Naruto seem to instantly cheer up. Grinning, he asked, "Really? You'd do that for me?"

"**Hai**! Or better yet, I'll do a Katon on his head. Think of his hair on fire!" She could actually see Mizuki's silvery locks being burnt to a crisp.

"...or you could just _drop it_."

Two sets of eyes glared over at the unruffled Uchiha.

"I'm serious." Sasuke stated firmly, but was ignored, much to his displeasure.

"_Anyways,_ I think I have a better idea." Naruto said. Once again he was all smiles. "I've had this stuck in my head for a while, and it would really cheer me up if _you_ would help me, Kag-chan."

Meanwhile, Sasuke was resisting the urge to slap his hand to his head. He could only imagine what the idiot would come up with.

"See those faces up there-" Naruto pointed at the monument of the Hokage faces craved onto the mountain. It had probably taken _months_ of hard work for builders to carve them. Once Kagome nodded, he continued with a crafty smirk, "We should paint em'."

Kagome had to admit that that was a little bit extreme. Her idea was probably safer... well the 'set Mizuki-sensei house a blaze' was. They could at least go out at night time, perform the deed, and run off; the odds of someone seeing them would be slim to none.

But painting the monuments?

Eh...

"Naru-kun I don't think-"

"Please, Kaggy?" He gave her the wide blue eyed, whimpering puppy-dog look.

Kagome's heart clenched.

It would be just so mean of her to tell him no - more so since he seemed to be happy again.

Sasuke decided to stop the nonsense before it got even worse. He knew his Imouto well enough to know that she would go through the same stages as always. First, she would go on about how it 'wasn't a good idea.' Then, after a little bit of whining on the Dobe's part, she would ignore her own advice and go along with it.

Dragging him along for the doom ride.

"Those statues are that of the Hokages' and you don't go around painting their faces, so wipe that stupid idea out of your head." Or he could go ahead and do it. Sasuke didn't really care as long as he didn't drag Kagome with him.

"Gah! Teme, you're a spoil sport!"

"I use my brains, dobe. Unlike you."

This probably would have turned into a full fledged argument between the two - one that Kagome would have had to break up - had it not been for the new voice that interrupted them.

"Ahem, Naruto?"

The person had said 'Naruto,' but all three preteens turned.

It took Kagome about five seconds to realize who was standing before them and than she snapped.

"You!" she exclaimed, pointing a finger at him, cheeks puffed up and very red. "You're unfair! What do you mean the arm was too long!"

Her loud exclamation had already gathered onlookers.

Touji Mizuki cringed, a little confused at the sudden outburst. This wasn't exactly what he had in mind when he went to seek Naruto out. "Excuse me but-"

"You failed him! You're a teme!" She continued, fuming.

"Look kid," His already nonexistent patience was rapidly fading. He came here for a reason, and it was not to be yelled at by a puny little girl.

"Don't call me a kid, teme!" She jeered back.

That did it. Mizuki replied in a rather harsh tone, "Shouldn't you be home with mommy?"

At that very moment, something about the air seemed to change... for the worse.

Sasuke had abruptly stood and Mizuki could basically feel the sinister aura surrounding the boy, shooting off of him like sparks. Dark, yet extremely cold, eyes focused on him. Fists clenched, Sasuke began in a low, yet murky tone, "What did you say to my Imouto?"

Suddenly, it dawned on Mizuki who these two children were. The fans on there back should have given it away instantly, but he hadn't been paying attention.

They were... Uchiha's... that would mean... Oh, right.

He was in trouble.

Kagome hadn't a clue of what to say, and merely sat with her mouth slightly ajar.

Naruto crossed his arms over his chest, his ramen long forgotten. "I think you better say sorry Mizuki-sensei, like right _now_."

It had to be the years of being a Shinobi that allowed Mizuki to gather himself up despite the menacing gaze that Uchiha boy had pinned on him. Turning to Kagome, he began in a much more pleasant voice: "I'm very sorry. That was out of line."

Kagome only graced Mizuki with a scowl before turning her back to him. That apology was most certainly not accepted.

"Why are you still here?" Sasuke vocalized, he was pleased to see the older male tense. He truly enjoyed having that effect on others.

"Once again, I am _very_ sorry! I only wanted to apologize to Naruto and give him another chance to pass the exam. I was a little unkind today."

"Another chance?" Naruto asked, a little confused. This was a bit surprising, but not in a bad way.

"Hai; it'll be a test similar to the one you had to perform today."

Hearing this, Kagome turned back around, still looking a bit vexed. "What kind of test?" she all but demanded. When she received no reply her brows knitted together. This... Sensei was really starting to get under her skin.

Far, far under her skin.

"Well?"

"... It's a private test. I'm sorry but I can't tell you the details." This was taking far longer than Mizuki had planned. He hadn't foreseen the two Uchiha siblings being with Naruto. Not to mention Sasuke had yet to sit down and was **still** eyeing him.

That kid gave him the chills.

"That means he has to go with you..." Kagome frowned, not liking the idea. "How long will it take?"

"Eh, no more than an hour I suppose."

Kagome nodded firmly, and her voice softened when she faced the blinking blonde. "Well then, Naruto-kun, we'll wait right here for you. Come back as soon you're done."

"Ugh... Heh, sure thing, Kag-chan!"

The siblings watched them go, neither looked to please. "Nii-kun."

"Hai?"

"I don't trust him."

Sasuke cool gaze focused on his Imouto, "Let me guess," he began slowly, "If he's not back in an hour you're going to go searching for him."

"Right."

"Figures."

**

* * *

**

"A hour my ass." Naruto mused out loud, glaring coldly at the scroll before him. He could only guess how angry Kag-chan and Sasuke-teme were. Well, at least the teme would be angry. Kagome had never really seemed to get mad at him, despite all the things he would do.

Mizuki-sensei had told him he'd have to learn and perform at least one Jutsu from this stupid thing. Now here he sat, leaning against an oversized rock, in the middle of the forest, his body slightly worn from his many failed attempts to perform this Jutsu.

Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.

He'd even bet the teme would have some difficulty doing this one... But then again, that egotistical bastard always seemed to do everything perfectly.

"I think... I got it." A slow smirk work its way onto his face.

"So-" A familiar voice drawled out, Naruto looked up to see none other than Iruka sensei standing in front of him.

He didn't look too happy either.

"Eh? Iruka-sensei what are ya' doing here?"

"What am I doing here? What are YOU doing here!" Iruka repled back, on the verge of yelling. He runs all over the forest searching for his dim-witted student and this is how he is greeted?

Standing, Naruto shrugged. "I'm re-doing my test."

"Re-doing it?" Iruka asked confused. "Why would you be re-doing your test?"

Naruto had to think that this was getting weirder by the minute. "Mizuki sensei said..." He shot him a suspicious look, "Wait, how come you don't know?" Iruka was his sensei as well; therefore he had figured that Mizuki would have run all of this by him.

"What?" Iruka seem genuinely confused and his features seem to hold slight anxiety. "Naruto. You passed the exam. The clones you made where acceptable, I told Mizuki-sensei to apologize to you and give you your Hitae-ate."

"Y-you did!" Naruto's grimaced, obviously aggravated, "Then why am I out here; and where is my Hitae-ate! He didn't give me a Hitae-ate!" he hollered out, close to tossing a tantrum.

Talk about a complete waste of time!

He was _so_ going to go along with Kaggy's idea of burning that guy's apartment down. All that worrying for nothing!

"I didn't give you your Hitae-ate because a monster like you doesn't deserve it." Mizuki, who had been watching from the forest choose that moment to appear before them.

Iruka was unnerved to see his fellow Chuunin completely geared up. Two large Shuriken were on his back, and a kunai pouch on his side.

This did not look good.

"Mizuki. What are you trying to pull?" He asked eyes narrowed. Iruka already had a very good idea of what was going on, and couldn't believe that he had never noticed any thing out of the ordinary with the man before them.

He snorted, "Pull? Oh I'm not _trying to _pull anything. Say Naruto... How about you give me that scroll?"

"How about you gimme' my Hitae-ate?" Naruto replied back, sneering.

Carefully, Iruka began, eyes not leaving Mizuki, "Naruto you need to go. Now."

"No, I think you should stay... I have something that you really want to hear." Mizuki began, a dark glint in his eyes. "Everyone has been telling you nothing but lies... But I'm going to tell you the truth."

Naruto noticed Iruka-sensei face pale.

What was going on?

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke was irritated.

His Imouto was currently leading them on a wild goose chase (or should he say Dobe chase?) through the forest.

This had begun a little over an hour ago when the idiot hadn't shown up. First, his Imouto had said, "Naruto-kun must be at the Academy!" So the two of them had literally raced to said location. Once there, she realized that there was no dobe in sight.

So then she'd said, "Naruto-kun must be at his apartment!"

Off they ran, to the dobe's smelly, filthy, _disgusting_ apartment.

Naruto was, of course, not there. After that, Kagome appear to be panicking. Without a word, she ran out, heading towards the Ichiraku Ramen Stand. If it wasn't for his _excellent_ speed he wouldn't have been able to keep up.

Teuchi informed them, as he was closing his shop that Naruto hadn't shown up.

After which Kagome totally blew her top.

"Nii-kun!" she'd cried dramatically, "Naruto-kun is probably half-dead in the forest somewhere!"

Now, here they were.

The sun had long gone down, and while they could be home, they were, instead, running pointlessly throughout the woods.

Uchiha Sasuke could stay silent no longer. He had to say something.

Anything!

"I'm annoyed."

Kagome didn't bother to spare him a glance. Dryly, she said, "You're always annoyed."

If he were younger, he probably would have countered that with an 'Am not', but he was far past that childish stage.

Therefore, Sasuke said, "... I'm _really_ annoyed."

Still dryly, she responded once more: "You're always _really_ annoyed."

A jerk of the brow, "Kagome..."

"Yeah?"

Voicing the question that had been on his mind for the past hour, he asked, "Why are we wandering aimlessly around the forest? I doubt we'll find the dobe this way."

Not that Sasuke wanted to find him or anything. '_No_.' Of course not; heaven forbid such a thought!

"We're not wandering! We're going to the shack." Kagome quickly explained, it was the last place she could think of. Naruto-kun wasn't at any of the other places she'd looked, so he had to be there.

Blinking, Sasuke repeated after her. "The shack?" She must have been referring to the old, worn down, dirty, smelly shack the three of them had discovered a few weeks ago. She and the dobe thought it would be a perfect 'hangout' spot.

He, however, hated the shack. But then again, he hated a lot of things - like the fact that his Imouto was now ignoring him.

Looking around, he recognized this part of the woods.

Kagome, still a few feet ahead of him arrived into the clearing. She had come to a sudden halt. Stopping beside her, he observed the scene, it was clear to the two of them that something unusual was taking place.

Naruto stood, his face ash white, with a large scroll in his hands, a few feet away from Iruka, whose body was visibly tensed, and lastly Mizuki (who both siblings held a strong dislike for) was fully clothed in Chuunin gear, weapons included.

What the hell did they just run into?

Sasuke was relieved that they had yet to be noticed, it would be wise to observe this situation before-

"Naruto-kun!"

_So much for that idea_, Sasuke thought, watching Kagome race past him, heading straight for the blonde.

"Kag-chan...?"

She frowned at the dejected tone of his voice, and paying no mind to everyone else she began her interrogation: "What happened? What's up with the scroll? How come you look all pale? Why didn't you come to ramen stand? Hey!" Turning to Iruka, she asked, "What are you doing here?"

When she received no reply, her eyes darkened. She really hated when she didn't get the answers she wanted. All attention was now focused on Mizuki. It had to be_ his_ fault, "What did you do, you Mizuki-teme!"

Mizuki cringed. Her _voice_; he absolutely hated her _voice_. Unlike earlier, he had no reason to feign kindness, "Mind your business!"

"What did you just say to _me_!" Kagome sneered back, obviously unafraid.

Mizuki reach for one of his Shuriken, and Iruka was poised, ready to spring into action. But before a finger could even touch the weapon-

"Don't do that." A voice warned.

Behind him stood none other than Sasuke, and once again, Mizuki felt the murky, scrutinizing eyes of the Uchiha on his person. A chill went down his spine.

That kid still creeped him out.

"The three of you need to get out of here now!" Iruka ordered. This was absurd; he knew there were several shinobi out searching for Naruto because of the stolen scroll but not one of them had shown up. Instead, two newly entitled Genin had appeared on the scene. Did he have no luck?

Kagome turn her impassive gaze to Iruka, "We can help."

"**No**. All of you need to go; I'll take care of this." Iruka ignored the mocking chuckle Mizuki gave.

It had always been in Kagome's nature to be defiant, and today was no different. Facing Mizuki, she quickly went through the proper hand seals before inhaling-

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"

Cursing loudly, Mizuki was barely able to avoid the enormous ball of fire heading his way.

The Chuunin was sure he'd gotten away unscathed-

Until he noticed he was a little _smoky_.

Ripping off his vest, which had caught on fire he pointed an infuriated finger at the grinning girl. "Next time I'll aim a little higher!" she jeered.

"You damn brat!"

Before anyone else could speak, Naruto instantly sprang into action. "Don't talk to Kag-chan like that, or else!"

Mizuki scowl. "Think you can take me?" A harsh laugh, "You and what army?"

Really - that was the wrong thing to say, but Mizuki hadn't realized it yet.

Naruto was now sporting a toothy grin. It appeared as if some good had actually come out of this mess.

"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"

There was what sounded like hundreds of 'puffing' like noises. Smoke seemed to over take the area and when the smoke faded they were all literally surrounded, by his clones.

They were _everywhere!_

Kagome stood in awe. "Naruto-kun that's amazing! There are so many!" _  
_  
Sasuke did not agree with his Imouto's statement. His left brow seem to develop an annoyed tic, someone up there must _hate _him. One dobe was more than enough. He did _not_ need to be surrounded by hundreds more.

Naruto gave his opponent a moment to comprehend his doom situation before he, and his '_army_' pounced.

Ten minutes later, the three of them stood over the batter, bruised body of Mizuki.

"Eh, I think I killed him." Naruto muttered, not sounding too torn over that possibly.

"He's obviously alive, dobe."

"How do you know, teme?"

"Can't you hear that raspy breathing? Or are you deaf?"

"Are you callin' me deaf, teme!"

"Hn."

Kagome rolled her eyes, watching the soon-to-be-another-argument unfold. At least things were back to normal. It was then that she noticed Iruka; he was just standing there, with a bewildered look on his face. "Iruka-sensei? You okay?"

The older male sighed. "It's been a long day."

"What do ya' mean my Kage Bunshin wasn't great? You're just jealous!" Naruto suddenly shouted.

"As if I'd be jealous of you."

"Teme..."

"Dobe..."

"Teme..."

Definitely back to normal.

'_However_-'

Her hazel eyes darkened, suddenly remembering how pale and detached Naruto had seemed when she and Sasuke-nii showed up. He hadn't looked well, and his face had been awfully pale. He appeared to be fine now but she couldn't help but wonder what had gone on before they'd arrived.

**

* * *

**

XD


	6. Chapter 6: Team Seven

Title: Rebirth  
Author: Passionate Crow Rat  
Rating: M  
Pairings: Kagome/Itachi/Naruto/Sasuke  
Warnings: None  
Summary: Uchiha Fugaku was returning from a mission when he stumbled upon a dying woman and her infant baby, but it was only because of his wife that they adopted her. Now instead of two children they have three. At least her brothers adore her, especially Itachi. Naruto/Inuyasha X-Over  
Disclaimer: Still not the owner of either series.

* * *

**Chapter Six: Team Seven**

* * *

**Konoha Academy - Orientation**

Naruto adjusted his brand new, shiny Leaf Hitae-ate for the _third_ time. The grin on his face had yet to leave, and probably wouldn't for a long time. He was simply far too pleased with the fact that he was a full fledged Shinobi.

Yes. He was only a Genin but still - he was a Shinobi!

After all, one starts off at the bottom and builds their way up, and that was just what the whisker-faced blonde planned to do. He'd go up to the top! He'd soar through the roof! All would know him!

Villages around the world would talk of nothing but _him_!

Uzumaki Naruto!

The most powerful Shinobi on the face of the planet!

Kag-chan would praise him!

Sasuke-teme would eat his dust!

He'd-

"Naruto-kun!"

Having been torn out of his inner gloating, Naruto responded quite dumbly. "Ugh... eh?"

Kagome, who sat in her seat beside him, leaned forward, peering at him through pretty hazel eyes. "Naruto-kun! I was saying your name _over_-and-_over_ again!" She exclaimed, head tilted slightly to the side.

Scratching his head, Naruto replied, "Seriously?" The boy blushed when she nodded. "Heh, I was thinking."

There was a typical scoff that came from none other than Sasuke. "You? Thinking? That would be the day." the brooding Uchiha muttered, not even looking in Naruto's direction.

Kagome simply shook her head. Why were the first words out of Sasuke's mouth always negative? She supposed he was just one big ball of negativity.

Deciding that it would be best to ignore him, she kept her attention focused on the bright-eyed blonde. "Naruto-kun, when Iruka-sensei puts us on a team, we'll jump up and cheer. Okay?"

For a moment Naruto just blinked, before speaking in a rather loud, but astonished voice, "Really! I was planning on cheering too!"

Gasping, she began, "You were!" Her eyes seemed to sparkle at his admission, growing wide. This would mean both she and Naruto-kun had been thinking the _exact_ same thing!

With a brisk nod, the delighted boy answered, "Hai! Hai I-"

"What makes you two _so_ sure we'll end up on a team together?" A certain _someone _interrupted.

Sasuke was really puzzled as to why he was receiving such cold glares from them. Honestly, he was only stating the facts! There were, after all, several other Genin in the class. No one could be sure who'd end up with whom.

"Sasuke-nii..." Kagome warned, through narrowed eyes.

"What?" he growled out defensively, knowing that he was about to be on the receiving end of her notorious temper.

"Stop being so negative!" she shouted, he disregarded Naruto-dobe who added a loud '_Yeah_' at the end of her sentence.

"I'm simply saying not to get your hopes up." He retorted, arms crossed tightly over his chest.

With a serious expression, Kagome declared, "We will get on a team together..." Lowering her head, her eyes were concealed underneath dark wavy bangs her voice suddenly cold, "_Or else_."

"Hn." Sasuke rolled his eyes. He wouldn't even ask her what she meant by '_or else_'. More than likely, it would involve some whining and maybe her breathing out a Katon Jutsu at who ever didn't succumb to her wishes.

He had realized long ago that she was somewhat obsessed with the Katon Jutsu.

Iruka-sensei, entered the room, a tablet in hand. Unlike the day before, he didn't have to yell out to get their attention. Each and every one of the newly titled Genin sat silently in their seats, all eyes focused solely on him. The older Chuunin bit back a grin.

It seem that everyone was eager to know who they'd be placed with, and seeing as he was a really nice guy, he wouldn't make them wait. "Okay class, starting today, all of you are true Shinobi! Rookies, but still Shinobi nonetheless, so we will be creating teams and each team will have a Jounin-sensei to teach and guide you."

With Iruka-sensei's small speech complete, he turned his attention to the tablet. Starting with the first team, he began to call out the names of the assigned Genin.

Kagome would have to say that this was the longest three-and-a-half minutes of her life. Twirling a lock of loose black hair around her fingers, she waited in nervous anticipation. Now that she had a moment to think on it, she figured that the gloomy Sasuke could be right.

There _were _many other Genin in the class room!

_Moody Sasuke-nii... making me worry. _She mused, nibbling at her bottom lip.

But what if they weren't put on the same team!

"Team Seven will consist of Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Kagome, Uzumaki Naruto..."

On cue, both Kagome and Naruto shot up out of their seats, tossing their arms into the air and squealing like the hyperactive children they were. Sasuke merely did what he did best, and stared blankly at some random spot on the wall, while paying no mind to the announcement or them.

Kagome laughed victoriously; after all she'd had no doubts!

Of course she would be put on a team with Naruto-kun and Sasuke-nii.

Of course things would go her way!

It was all so wonderful!

So perfect!

So-

"...and Haruno Sakura." Iruka-sensei finished.

Wait just one gosh dang minute!

Kagome pause mid-cheer. Her arms fell to her side.

_Haruno... Sakura?_

Behind her she heard this girlish voice howling out, "HELL YEAH!"

It was like slow motion as Kagome turned around. Puzzled, hazel-brown orbs roamed over the pink haired, green eyed female in the seat behind her. Said girl was currently doing a mini-victory dance and squealing about her _awesome_ luck.

"Take that INO-PIG!" Sakura screeched, throwing her fist into the air.

Kagome had no clue as to who this Ino-Pig was and at that moment she didn't care. It was just that... The Uchiha female squinted. For some reason Haruno Sakura looked awfully familiar.

Where had she seen her?

Suddenly, Kagome's eyes widen in pure horror and it hit her like two loads of bricks, falling from a four story window.

This Sakura, she was one of the _tree-girls_!

What Kagome was referring to were the females that had a habit of climbing the trees outside her and Sasuke's apartment and waiting for him to exit just for they could steal a glance of him.

They were almost as bad as the window girls.

This meant-

A terrified gasp was heard from Kagome, catching Naruto and even the brooding Sasuke's attention.

_Oh. My. God._

She was a **fan-girl**!

"Kaggy, are you okay?" Naruto was concerned, his cheering long forgotten. He could see Kagome's face getting paler and paler by the minute - not to mention she seemed to be having difficulty breathing. When he received no response, he began to fret. "Kag-chan?" The blonde waved a hand in her face, hoping to get her attention.

Still caught in her inner rambles, Kagome failed to take notice.

All the exhilarated joy she'd experienced moments before had vaporized, with this new realization.

She was on a team with a fan-girl! One of those weird girls that constantly roamed around, vying for Sasuke's affection. Those _unearthly _girls that wouldn't leave him alone!

He was in danger! She had to protect him!

But what could she do?

Iruka was just about to announce the Genin assigned to Team Nine when he was interrupted by Kagome, who'd slammed her hand down on the desk, startling everyone. All eyes focus on the now scowling young girl.

"Hold it Iruka-sensei!"

Said Chuunin sighed. Why was he not at all surprised by her behavior? "Is there a problem Kagome?"

"Hai! How come everyone else has three people but we got four!" She demanded, impatiently tapping her fingers on the desk.

Observing his tablet, Iruka explained calmly, "There is a uneven amount of students in this year's class and one team has to have a extra member or someone will be left without a team."

That made perfect sense, so Kagome should have let it go-

and yet she did not.

"So?" If the fan-girl didn't have a team it would be alright with her.

There were a few snickers from some students in the back.

Naruto had slipped down into his seat, peering over at her, the blonde forced a cough, hoping to gain her attention. "...Kaggy? Hey... Kaggy?" He whispered, through cupped hands.

Naruto wasn't too shock when she disregarded him completely.

Sasuke however, didn't bother to try. His dramatic Imouto had just enter one of her moods, and beside, this was a somewhat engaging. Much more interesting than that random spot on the wall he'd been looking at.

Honestly though, he felt as if Kagome were over-exaggerating. Yes, this Sakura was obviously an irritating fan of his (most of the females in the class were), judging by her cry of pleasure earlier, and while it did appear that they would all be on a team with one another, it wasn't as if he'd even acknowledge the girl.

After all he never gave any of the annoying pests his attention, therefore she had no reason to panic.

With authority that only a Sensei would possess Iruka reply firmly, "Kagome. One person can't be team-less."

With a cool tone, Kagome counter, "She'll manage."

Iruka shook his head in disbelief; really, this cruel streak that she possessed did not fit her charming appearance. "I'm sorry but you're going to have to deal with it. Now sit down."

Her brow quivered, and slowly...ever so slowly Kagome sat down, a look of utter defeat on her face. She had this unhealthy urge to start spitting out Katon Jutsu but she was smart enough to know that would no doubt get her in trouble and solve nothing.

So there she sat, with a devastated look in her darkened eyes.

Defeated.

There was nothing she could do.

Nothing.

"Kagome." That was Sasuke's voice but she was too far gone to hear him.

She didn't notice Iruka-sensei finish announcing the other teams, nor did she realize Naruto was pulling at her sleeves.

There was only one thought on her mind.

_'Fan-girl.'_

**

* * *

**

Uchiha Kagome stood tensely in front of the mirror, hands tightly gripping the side of the sink. Cupping her hands underneath the running water, she gathered just enough before splashing it onto her face.

She gazed mutely at her reflection, watching the water run down her chin, the droplets hitting the sink.

She turned the faucet off.

This wasn't helping.

"It's not so bad." Kagome spoke to her reflection, forcing herself to sound as optimistic as possible. "Sasuke-nii-kun will be _fine_."

She was aware that she was talking to herself, but that was okay. It wasn't as if someone would hear her - beside she needed to get herself back in gear.

There was good _news_ after all.

She was on a team with Naruto-kun and Sasuke-nii.

All she had to do was ignore the... pinkish problem and it'd all be okay. She had briefly dealt with weird fan-girls before, but sharing a team with one was simply unthinkable! Rarely did they approach Sasuke when at the Academy. Normally she'd spot them lingering behind, watching him, with those peculiar love-sick eyes.

While that aggravated her, she could deal with it.

As long as they stay away.

Far. Far. **Far** away.

...but overall, how horrible could this fan-girl be?

Precisely at that moment, the washroom door slid open, Uchiha Kagome looked into the mirror-

and hazel orbs connected with green.

_No._

_Way._

Haruno Sakura, who had just entered the room, sauntered forward, coming to a stop in front of the sink, to the right of Kagome. Sakura briefly smiled, observing the smaller female's wide-eyed gape.

Brushing a few strands of long, pink hair out of her face she spoke in a rather composed, yet soothing voice. "I saw you head this way."

If possible, Kagome's eyes grew much wider. The little Uchiha couldn't _believe_ what was happening. She couldn't _believe_ that **it** was actually talking!

Never had she spoken more than a few sentences to the fan-girls and they had never gone out of their way to speak with her. They seemed to avoid her like the plague.

In fact, Kagome hadn't really spoken to other females in general; all of her time over the past few years had been spent with Naruto and Sasuke.

Sakura was not put down by the lack of response on Kagome's part. Continuing, she said, "I'm really happy to be on a team with you and Sasuke-kun." Still no reaction. Trying yet again, she said, "I can tell that the two of you are really close."

Sakura was certain that she saw her jaw twitch. That was a reaction, but was it a positive one?

Probably not-

So she should have stopped when she was ahead (or maybe behind), but at last she carried on, "Well, I just want to tell you that I really _love _Sasuke-kun..." No sooner did those words escape her lips that Sakura get a very negative reaction.

Kagome face literally scrunched up, turning bright red in pure seething outrage. Love? LOVE! Though clenched teeth she hissed out, "How can you say that? You don't know anything about my Nii-kun!"

Without hesitation, Sakura countered, "I'll know once I get to know him."

Kagome didn't miss a beat. Sneering, she asked, "Who says your gonna get to know him?"

Sakura's emerald eyes grew sly, "We're all on the same team, Kagome, so I'll _have_ to get to know him."

Kagome was, for a moment, at a lost. The fear that she'd experienced earlier came back ten-folds.

_Team._

They were all on a team and that would mean that they would have to spend time with each other on a regular basis.

Sasuke would be around this... _thing_!

He would have to interact with this... _thing_!

What could she do?

Nothing!

She could do nothing!

Seeing the defeated gaze in Kagome's eyes, Sakura bit back a smirk.

Her inner self was cheering with victory. It seemed as if she did what no other girl could do. All of the others - overly confidant Ino-Pig included - were scared stiff of Sasuke-kun's sister! Even she herself had been wary enough to not approach him, forced to admire her love from the shadows.

Sakura was obviously aware that Kagome did not want her on the team - that immature outburst in class had proven that, but it seemed that was all Kagome had backing her up.

The little brat was all bark and no bite.

There had been no reason for her to stay away.

All she had to do was stick to the quick plan her mind had put together. It was simple really.

Be mature, show no fear, stay calm, and try to make friends.

The last one may seem odd, but this _was_ Sasuke-kun's sister, and judging at how close the two were, it would be better to be buddies. Her Sasuke-kun would be more likely to accept her if she were friends with his sister, or at least that was what she'd figured.

With another gentle smile Sakura said, "Kagome, I'm not trying to take him away from you. What I really want is for us all to get-"

A low, yet harsh, chuckle was what interrupted her.

It was so unexpected and sounded so very bizarre that she took a cautious step back. The chuckle quickly transformed, caught somewhere in between a girlish giggle and shrill crackles.

It was not very soothing to the ears.

Was that a _laugh_ - and the pink Genin use that term very loosely - actually coming from Kagome?

Things only grew more eerie and more hair-raising when petite girl began to slowly circle her much like a vulture would a dead carcass right before it lunged, with its sharp beak, tearing into the rotting flesh.

Kagome seem to be picking her apart with just a stare.

Inwardly, she swallowed. Outwardly, she managed to keep a calm appearance, even though there were a few beads of sweat rolling down her temple.

Finally, Kagome ceased her walk, standing before Sakura, and with a murky glint in her half-lidded eyes, she uttered out in a very childish voice, "For a second I really got scared... and than I remembered that my Nii-kun _hates_ fan-girls. He _hates _them. **Hates**." The small Uchiha made sure to emphasize the last word with ample eyes.

Sakura felt a slight shiver run down her spin.

Numerous questions ran through her mind within a few short seconds. What just happened? Her plan! Hadn't it been working perfectly? What the _hell _was going on? How did this girl, who just barely reached her shoulders in height, suddenly become so damn intimidating!

She was struggling to find something to say. Anything would work!

"I'm not a fan-"

"Hai, you are." The voice was smooth, and left no room for objection.

"Kagome-"

Still smooth, she responded once again: "Hai, you are." A cunning smirk graced Kagome's features. "Now, I think I stayed in here way too long. Nice talking to you Sakura-_chan,_ and good luck with my Nii-kun 'cause your gonna need it!"

Sakura could only stand there, rooted to her spot, long after Kagome left. Green eyes blinked in bewilderment, then finally, after a long minute of staring blankly at the spot were Kagome had once stood, she snapped.

Roaring, she shouted, "WHAT THE HELL!"

* * *

Sasuke, from his seat, watched with impassive obsidian orbs as his Imouto and Naruto-dobe paced around the room. She had returned from the washroom all smiles, acting as if the _situation _earlier, never happened. She seemed to be back to her regular self, and he had no clue as to what put her back into the usual, cheerful mood and didn't plan on asking.

The only problem now was that she wouldn't sit still.

Neither could the Dobe.

Overall, this was nothing out of the ordinary.

Tossing her hands into the air Kagome whined, "Naruto-kun I'm so bored!"

"Me, too!" He agreed. There was nothing to do, and he was getting hungry!

Naruto pressed his ears against the sliding door. He couldn't hear anyone coming. How long was this going to take? Everyone else had left hours ago! It was official. Their new Jounin-sensei sucked! He could have devoured more than ten bowls of Ramen from Ichiraku during this long period of time.

"Are they always like this Sasuke-kun?"

Said boy was filled with confusion. Who the hell was talking to him?

Sasuke slowly blinked. Glancing to his right, he spotted a pink-haired girl sitting on top of a desk.

_Who?_

Oh... right.

Sakura.

Receiving no reply didn't deter the determined girl. She was going to make some sort of conversation with him before this day was over with! Relationships always began with a good old fashioned talk!

Bonding was the key! That failed, but freaky, talk she had with Kagome would not crush her mighty determination!

"I mean, I noticed that you three are always around each other; you normally look so annoyed, so all of it must get on your nerves." Sakura said coyly, twiddling her thumbs.

She had yet to realize that Sasuke always looked annoyed; it didn't matter who he was with, or where he was.

"Hn."

"Umm..." she trailed off, at a loss of what to say. He wasn't exactly being very encouraging.

"Naru-kun! That's not a good idea!" came Kagome's hasty cry, as she watched the blonde climb onto a table in the corner.

As always Kagome would tell the blonde that he shouldn't do something-

"Don't worry Kaggy, it'll be super funny." Naruto explained as he close the sliding door, a chalkboard eraser preventing it from shutting completely.

"Really? Well if you say so." -

and then, she would ignore her own advice and go along with it.

Naruto leapt off the table, landing beside her. His grin was crafty, "After all, he shouldn't make us wait."

"That's pretty childish." Sakura commented, with a shake of the head.

"Well that's what he gets, for making us wait!" Naruto crossed his arms, staring at the door, waiting without patience, for their Sensei to enter.

"Dobe. He is a Jounin."

Now Sakura - she just about fainted at the sound of Sasuke's deep, yet steady voice. He might not have been talking to her, but for goodness' sake, he was talking and for now that was good enough.

Naruto squinted. Just what was the arrogant bastard trying to get at? He already knew that their Sensei was a Jounin!

"So?"

Voice dry, Sasuke answered, "He will _not_ fall for that."

Kagome jumped back when the door slid open, hazel eyes watching with nervous anticipation as their new Sensei stuck his head into the room. When the eraser connected with his unruly, silvery-grey hair, both she and Naruto fell into a fit of hysterical laughter.

A cloud of dust surrounded the Jounin's face.

"Naruto-kun! You were right! It's funny!" She managed to say, holding her stomach, which was beginning to hurt from the convulsions.

"See, teme, he fell for it!" Naruto shouted, pointing at their silent Sensei.

"I told them it was a bad idea!" Sakura called out from her seat. Well, she kinda did, just as long the possible punishment wasn't directed at her, she'd be fine.

Sasuke stared on, face flat. This was their Sensei? He didn't seem very advanced to him; to fall for such a foolish trick was absurd.

The older man, who had already recovered, stroked his mask-covered chin and briefly gazed at the four of them. "My first impression is: I don't like any of you."

A strained silence.

Then finally, Kagome's said with a pout, "You're mean."

His one visible brow rose and he stared down at her. He didn't give a reaction, and his disposition was aloof as he ordered out, "Everyone to the roof."

**

* * *

**

Hatake Kakashi always knew that he didn't have much luck, but to be the only Sensei with a four-man cell was ridiculous and that prank they pulled irked him to no end. Since he was obviously stuck with them, he supposed he would simply have to deal. With a sigh, he observed his brand new team; the four sat on the steps, each with different expressions.

Uchiha Sasuke looked irritated; both elbows were on his knees, and he was resting his chin on his hands and seemed withdrawn.

Uzumaki Naruto seemed bored.

Haruno Sakura attention was focused solely on Uchiha Sasuke.

Uchiha Kagome appeared to be cloud gazing.

_Right..._

"We're going to start with introductions," Kakashi began, leaning against the railing.

"What do you want to know?"

He had not expected Sasuke to speak. The kid didn't look like he talked much, if at all.

"Likes, dislikes, dream of the future... hobbies." He answered with a brief shrug.

"You should go first." Kagome piped out.

"Ooh, me? The name is Hatake Kakashi, I have no reason to tell you my likes or dislikes. Let's see," He paused, "My dreams for the future? Um - my hobbies. Um..."

The four preteens grimaced.

"All we learned was your name!" an aggravated Sakura shouted.

Yep, and that was all they were ever going to learn. Kakashi enjoyed keeping his personal life to himself.

The Jounin eyed Kagome, who had raised her hand. "Kakashi-Sensei!" She sang out.

"Hai?"

"Can I ask a question?"

_Question? Why not..._

"Go ahead."

She took a _deep _breath before speaking rather quickly, "Why were you so late? Do you still not like us? How come you're wearing a mask? How come your Hitae-ate is hanging over your left eye? Are you missing an eye? Is your face all nasty? Do you have scars or are you just _really_ ugly?"

_What the-?_

Kakashi blinked.

"That wasn't a question. That was an interrogation... Okay, you guys it's your turn, starting from the right." He could tell that she was not pleased to be left un-answered, but being the man he was, he easily ignored her irate expression.

First up, Naruto.

Realizing that it was his turn the blonde instantly perked up. With an ear-to-ear grin he spoke, "I like cup ramen and I love hanging out at Ichiraku with Kaggy. I hate waiting three minutes for my ramen to cook. My hobbies are comparing ramen... and my dream is to become the most powerful Shinobi that ever lived!"

It seemed that Uzumaki Naruto had an obsession with ramen.

He nodded, "Next."

Sakura let out a girlish giggle. "I'm Haruno Sakura! The thing I like is..." She quickly glanced at Sasuke, who remain just as detached as usual. "Or well... The person I like is..." She was now covering her face with her hands, in an attempt to cover her blushing red cheeks. "Oh, my! I guess... I dislike...um-" She paused before finishing with one name: "Naruto."

Said boy's face fell and his grin vanished. What did he do? He hadn't even said more than a few words to her! For a moment he thought of asking why but there was no need - a certain someone was all too eager to ask for him.

"Why?"

Kakashi glanced at the female Uchiha. While he had just met her, he was not surprised by her actions.

He may have come off as aloof and uninterested, but he was always paying attention to his surroundings. Any intelligent Shinobi would, and he noticed that as soon as Haruno Sakura began to speak, Uchiha Kagome had begun to watch her with this scrutinizing glare; it was as if she were just waiting for the pink-haired girl to say something she didn't agree with.

Waiting patiently just so she could pounce on it.

"What?" Sakura blinked, staring at Kagome with bewildered eyes.

Kagome batting her lashes in an innocent manner reply, "You said you dislike Naruto-kun. How come?"

"Ugh..."

Sakura was speechless.

She peered over at Sasuke, hoping to get a little help. After all, the only reason she'd said that was because she assumed that Sasuke didn't like Naruto, and by saying that she, too, didn't like him would make Sasuke like her as well... right?

Or maybe not.

Her anxiety quickly grew when she realize Sasuke wasn't even looking her way. It didn't even seem like he was paying attention to the conversation!

Kagome continued pressing her, leaning closer and closer with each word. "Well, Sakura-chan, how come you don't like Naruto-kun?"

A slight stutter. "I... umm... he's too childish." That was the best she could come up with. She just hoped Kagome would leave it at that. She didn't want to get into an argument with her, especially with Sasuke-kun there; he probably would not appreciate it.

"Oh, that's why?" Kagome nibbled at her bottom lip, still looking as faultless as ever. "Well, then I bet you think I'm childish too."

Sakura's mouth dropped open. Oh, for the love of God! The little brat wouldn't let it go!

With wide eyes: "Do you, Sakura-_chan_? Do you think I'm childish too?"

"Ugh..."

It was official.

She was doomed.

Naruto just watched with a baffled expression. He wasn't sure what was going on. Kagome sounded like her typical self but there was this sinister glint in those hazel orbs that told him something eerie was taking place.

Now that Sasuke understood precisely what his Imouto was doing, a twisted smirk slowly spread across his lips. This was very amusing.

Refusing to relinquish the pressure, Kagome proceeded, her tone did not waver. "Come on, Sakura-chan. It's okay, you can admit it."

Thankfully, Kakashi, seeing that this was quickly getting out of hand, came to the rescue.

Clapping, the Jounin spoke: "Okay, that's enough of that. This is _not_ an interrogation. Next."

Sakura released relieved breath. No matter what could have happened, it would surely have ended badly for her.

Kagome gazed at her Sensei, a little irked that he had interrupted. Tapping her finger against her chin she began in an overly sweet voice. "My name is Uchiha Kagome and I love being with Sasuke-nii and Naruto-kun. I dislike when people don't answer my questions," A brief pause and with her next words her tone grew murky, as did her eyes, "and I **hate** fan-girls."

A slightly longer pause, followed by a twitching Sakura.

"My hobbies are practicing Ninjutsu and my dream is to become a strong Shinobi so I can protect the ones I _love_!" She concluded with a bright smile.

Kakashi stood silently.

Well that was interesting.

His final conclusion: Uchiha Kagome appeared to have some major emotional issues.

"Lastly," Kakashi incline his head towards Sasuke, "Your turn."

Sasuke, not being one to waste time, got right to the point. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I dislike tons of things but I don't really like anything-"

"He likes me!" Kagome declare loudly.

Sasuke didn't bother to acknowledge his Imouto's statement. "I do not have a dream, but I do have a goal and that goal is to attain power..." Obsidian orbs narrowed, and his tone became colder than ice itself, "_Lots _and _lots_ of power."

_Okay_...

Uchiha Sasuke also had some major issues.

Not that it was unexpected. Considering what the two siblings had gone through, he was a bit shock to find that they didn't harbor any darker intentions.

"Since this has taken up way to much time, I'll get right to the point." Kakashi began, arms crossed. "At five-o-clock tomorrow you will all meet me at the training field for survival training. If you pass it will prove that you have the ability to become real Shinobi, if you fail, it's back to the Academy. Bring your tools and don't eat breakfast. You'll regret it. Got it?"

Kakashi didn't wait for a reply, and with a few brisk hand seals the Jounin vanished in a cloud of smoke, leaving the four to themselves.

* * *

**Training Field- 5:02 a.m.**

"Here you go, Naruto-kun! It should still be warm!"

Naruto stared at the cup of ramen that Kagome had just pulled out of her little yellow backpack. The blonde sniff, he could smell the sweet chicken aroma radiating from the small cup! He groaned in pure bliss, reaching out to take the tasty treat.

She had even brought him a plastic fork!

Kag-chan was the best!

"Thanks Kaggy. I-"

"What are you doing? You're not suppose to eat!" Sakura howled out in disbelief, peering over her shoulder, expecting Kakashi-sensei to appear at any moment.

Naruto winced at Sakura's sudden outburst, but now that he thought about it, their Sensei did say they weren't supposed to eat breakfast. He hadn't eaten before leaving his apartment for that very reason.

But Kag-chan had brought him ramen, and she made it with her own little hands. He couldn't give back her gift! It would just be rude to do so!

His stomach growled in agreement.

Shrugging, he began the wonderful task of devouring the warm noodles.

"Ooh! You put extra basil in it!" he exclaimed, his tongue instantly picking up the added flavor, "You're the best!"

Kagome giggled, tossing her backpack over her shoulders. "I knew you'd be hungry." She explained.

"... Hello?"

Half-lidded hazel eyes focus on the owner of the voice. "Hai, Sakura-_chan_?"

Sakura grimaced, the least Kagome could do was not look at her like that. Not to mention the mocking way she would say the suffix at the end of her name.

The pink-haired Genin was beginning to regret approaching Kagome the way she did the day before. She was getting the feeling that she'd made things worse for herself.

"Kakashi-sensei said that we weren't supposed to eat anything." Sakura explain, hand resting on her hip. She did a flawless job at keeping the anxiety she felt out of her voice.

"... but everyone should have a good breakfast." Kagome replied, a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

Sakura face faulted.

That was not the point!

"Beside, just because he said so doesn't mean we should listen!" Kagome reasoned, carefully watching Sakura's reaction.

Kagome was undeniably enjoying herself.

Driving Haruno Sakura insane would soon become one of her favorite past times. Kagome had a feeling that Sakura had a quite a temper hidden within her and that she desperately wanted to let said temper loose.

It was easy to figure out that she was holding her anger in because she was afraid of what Sasuke would think.

Just how much would Kagome need to push before the brightly colored girl snapped?

She wasn't sure but she didn't think it would take too long-

"Sasuke-kun! Don't you think we should listen to Kakashi-sensei?"

The sulking Uchiha was standing a few feet away from Kagome, his hands nonchalantly tucked in his pockets. He briefly glanced at Sakura before turning away and ignoring her very existence.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura sadly whispered, disappointed with his lack of response. He wouldn't even acknowledge her!

"Oh. Sasuke-nii ate to."

Sakura looked horrified. Was she the only one who had obeyed their Sensei?

Naruto having devoured his meal, stared at the empty cup with a wistful gaze. It was all gone and he was still a little hungry.

"Gimme the cup." Kagome ordered.

Obeying, Naruto handed it over and watch curiously as she buried it under a pile of dead leaves.

"Kaggy?"

"We don't want Kakashi-sensei to find out." She explained.

Well, that made perfect sense!

Naruto nodded in agreement, while Sakura release an exaggerated sigh.

Hearing said sigh, Kagome peered over at the other female. Pouting cutely, she asked, "Are you going to tell on us, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura's eyes grew wide. "T-tell? No! Of course not!" If she told, she'd be telling on Sasuke-kun as well! Not to mention she'd be labeled as a snitch, something she didn't want. She already felt out of the loop with the three of them.

They did have a lot of history with one another.

Kagome grinned. "Good."

"Hey Kaggy, how long are we going to have to wait?"

Naruto was sure they'd been out there for at least twenty minutes.

Shrugging, "I don't know. He shouldn't take too long."

Kagome had no idea how wrong she was.

It took six long hours before Kakashi arrived in a cloud of smoke.

"What the hell Kakashi-sensei! You said five! FIVE!" Naruto immediately hollered, waving his fist. He was more than angry, he was practically seething!

Kakashi wasn't fazed by all the cold glares direct at him. Calmly he explained his reason (It was a good reason too!) for being so late. With a crinkle of the eye, he spoke, "There was this cat. It was black. It crossed my path."

"You're lying." Naruto said, pointing out the obvious.

"_Anyways_," he began, placing a clock on top of an old tree stump, "This is set for noon." The Jounin took out two shiny bells, holding them out. "Your task is to get these bells from me. If you don't get a bell by noon, you won't eat lunch. I, however, will... right in front of you."

It now dawned on everyone why they were told not to eat.

So it should have been a good thing that they had all gone ahead and eaten despite his order (All but the half-famished, obedient Sakura). However, seeing as Kakashi had waited _six hours_ before showing up, it didn't matter because all four of them were hungry again.

Well, Sakura wasn't just hungry, she was absolutely starving.

"That's unfair."

That comment, of course, came from Kagome.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. Unfair? "Excuse me?"

"You're a Jounin and we're Genin. It's unfair."

Naruto was quick to join in. He would always be there to back her up! "Yeah, Kaggy is right! It's unfair!"

With her best buddy's encouraging support, she continued in a smug, yet arrogant, tone, "AND there are four of us and two bells. That's even more unfair. You can't do that."

Naruto followed up with a loud: "Yeah!"

Sakura could only watch with shock. Kagome just didn't know when to stop! Neither of them did!

A low, but dark chuckle escaped Sasuke's mouth. He wouldn't expect anything less from his Imouto. She did after all learn from the best (him, of course) and he really did enjoy this side of her. It would be interesting to see how their Sensei reacted.

Hatake Kakashi stared flatly at his two defiant students, and decided to teach them their first lesson for the day, unruffled he replied, "When out on missions, a Shinobi will often be facing nearly impossible situations that will be deemed as unfair."

Kagome countered, "But we're not on a mission."

Naruto, ever faithful, followed up: "Yeah! We aren't on a mission!"

An eerie silence overtook the clearing.

Finally Kakashi concluded with: "You two are the biggest brats I've ever met."

Two insulted faces.

Sakura simply blinked, while Sasuke glared.

And then, "What did you say to me?" Kagome sneered. She wasn't liking her new Sensei all too much. She had only been stating the facts and then he goes and calls her a brat! What nerves!

"Don't worry Kag-chan. You stay right there," Naruto began cracking his knuckles in preparation. "I'll beat him to a pulp and get both of the bells for us!"

Musing out loud Kakashi said, "Oh you will? And this is coming from the loudest brat?"

Naruto sneered, his blue eyes narrowed dangerously.

That was it!

Wielding a kunai, he charged. Kakashi couldn't be that great; after all the older man couldn't even dodge an eraser!

So, one could only envision his shock when literally, in the blink of a eye, the Jounin had countered the careless assault. Tightly taking hold of Naruto's wrist, he plucked the kunai from the boys fingers.

Shaking his head, Kakashi said, "I didn't say start." Releasing Naruto's wrist, he sighed, "I suggest you all come at me with the intent to kill. You'll never get a bell if you don't."

Sasuke's scowled. This Sensei of theirs obviously had far more skills than he had originally thought. Turning to his Imouto, he spoke seriously, "Come on, we need to go hide ourselves. Now."

Disagreeing, she shook her head. "Naruto-kun! We have to help him!" She watched with irritation as the blonde continued to attack Kakashi-sensei, making clones, throwing kunai. He was giving everything that he had and getting nowhere!

Kakashi-sensei was making him look like a complete idiot and Naruto-kun was not an idiot!

"Kagome!" Sasuke hissed out. He glanced around; even Sakura had disappeared, no doubt concealing herself somewhere among the trees.

Sasuke, having learned his Imouto, knew quite well that she wouldn't listen. Therefore, he resorted to the easiest and quickest method; he snatched her up, into his arms, and dashed off into the woods, ignoring the whines of protest coming from her lips.

Kagome was livid!

"Sasuke-nii! Put me down now!"

Firmly, he spoke: "No. You'll just run out there and blow our cover. We need to wait and watch."

Crouching low to the forest floor, Sasuke carefully peered through an opening in the bush. He stared at the scene before him in disgust.

The dobe really needed to start working on his battle strategy, because constantly performing the Bunshin no Jutsu was obviously not going to work on Kakashi. Without looking away from the book he'd taken out, their Sensei easily dispose of every single clone.

Swatting them away as if they were a simple nuisance.

For a moment it seemed that Kagome had calm down, and then she spotted Naruto flying through the air, while screeching at the top of his lungs.

There was a _splash_, which signaled that the boy had safely landed in the pond but that didn't stop Kagome from completely losing it.

Dramatically she screamed, "NARUTO-KUN!"

Cursing, Sasuke put a hand over her mouth.

The chance of Kakashi hearing her scream was extremely high.

Glancing through bushes, he saw that the Jounin wasn't in sight. This would be a good time to move.

The Uchiha male stood, quickly relocating the two of them to a different area. Finding a large tree, he skillfully leapt onto a lower branch.

Kagome pulled at his fingers, which still covered her mouth, glaring at him with infuriated eyes. Removing his hand, he leaned close to her ear and whisper, "Kagome, listen. We have to be quiet and watch for a good opportunely to attack."

"What about Naruto-kun?" she asked, reasonably upset with being dragged around, and unable to help her friend.

Poor Naruto-kun could be drowning in that pond!

Sasuke bit back a snarl - all she seemed to talk or think about was the Dobe. He should have been used to it by now, but it still irked him. "_Listen._ There are only two _bells. _**Two**."

A depressed expression crossed her features. "I know, but Naruto-kun..."

"Do you want Naruto-dobe to get the bells?"

"Umm... but three of us can get them!" She proclaimed.

Patiently he explained again, "Kagome. There are two, only two."

"..."

This was wasting time.

A devious gleam suddenly manifested in his obsidian orbs. Now that he thought about it, he knew exactly what to say, "If Naruto-dobe somehow gets the bells. He'll give one to you and keep the other for him self... but what about _me_?"

As expected, her eyes grew vast. She whispered, "You?"

Slowly, he nodded, "Hai. You're forgetting about me Kagome."

Kagome quickly shook her head and exclaimed, "No! I'd never forget about you Sasu-nii-kun!"

"Good." He smirked, "Of course you wouldn't, now-"

A loud ear-piercing scream echoed through the field.

What...?

That was most likely Sakura.

Oh, well.

"I have an idea, but since you are not good with Taijutsu-"

Flustered, she declared, "I'm not bad!"

"But you're not good." he pointed out. In fact when it came to strength in general, she was really lacking. Ignoring her pout, he continued. "Just stick to the Katon, and your shuriken. Did you pack any wires?"

Kagome nodded. Of course she had wires. She had tons of Kunoichi and Shinobi tools stuff in her backpack!

"Good. Now when Kakashi shows up here, what we're going to do..."

**

* * *

**

Too easy.

Way too easy, but at least he had this wonderful book to keep him occupy.

Hatake Kakashi was enjoying the latest chapter of Come Come Paradise. He had to say that this was the best volume in the series. The details were great, and the style of writing was so superb.

He turned the page.

Wow! A graphic illustration!

It only got better and better!

His senses tingled, warning him that someone was coming. He sighed, assuming that Naruto was back to try his luck again.

So he was a little put off when he looked up and saw Uchiha Kagome strolling towards him, a charming smile on her petite face.

His eye crinkled. "What is this suppose to be?" He muttered to himself.

"Hi, Kakashi-sensei!" She chirped out, shifting her feet and tilting her head to the side in a very cute manner. Putting on her sweetest of smiles, "Can I please have a bell?"

The Jounin eye crinkled yet again. Lowering his book suspiciously he inquired, "Are you asking me?"

A student actually asking for a bell?

This had never, ever happened before.

Squealing with excitement and locking her hands behind her back, Kagome exclaim, "Hai, Hai! So can I pretty please have a bell? I don't wanna fail." She fluttered her lashes, nibbling at her bottom lip.

This was not what Kakashi expected.

"Kagome, you are supposed to take the bells, not ask me for one." He explained slowly.

Did she not understand? He didn't think that the young girl before him was foolish.

No... Kagome was not foolish; rebellious and defiant but not foolish, she understood.

Something was definitely going on here.

"But you're a Jounin! I can't take them! Please!" She now looked desperate, and were those a few tears rolling down her cheeks? "I'm asking nicely, Sensei!" She cried out.

Oh boy.

Either she was serious, or she was one hell of an actress.

He was about to speak when a chill traveled down his spine, alerting him to up and coming danger.

Expertly, Kakashi managed to dodge a huge load of sharp shuriken, all of which were directed at the vital points of his body. Said weapons were followed up by a several kunai, which he also dodged.

The intent to kill was felt through the clearing during each assault.

With the initial attack now complete, Kakashi stared mutely at Uchiha Sasuke who had snuck up behind him while he was had his attention focused on Kagome.

Well-

It would seem that the Uchiha siblings worked quite well together, but that was to be expected.

"I assume you had your guard down." Sasuke sneered arrogantly, tossing a kunai into the air, and catching it in between his fingers. He then threw the weapon, aiming directly at Kakashi forehead.

The Jounin easily caught it.

"I hope that's not all you two had planned. If so, it was a horrible attempt." Kakashi dryly stated.

Truthfully though, it hadn't been that bad, had he been a lesser Shinobi, he would probably been lying in a pool of his own blood, shuriken protruding out of his deceased corpse.

He didn't even have time to read the next chapter of his novel.

Sasuke bit back a growl at the insult.

One should never mock an Uchiha's skills!

Raising his hands, he expertly raced through the seals that he had perfected long ago, bringing a finger to the corner of his lips.

Kakashi's visible eye grew wide.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"

_Today is just full of surprises. _Kakashi thought, as the raging flames sped towards him.

Who would have thought a Genin would have enough chakra to do that Jutsu?

The boy was very cunning - nothing like Naruto who was reckless with his attacks - but he would end this charade _now_.

Using a simple replacement jutsu, he avoided the Katon Jutsu.

Sasuke glowered. He'd figured that the man would pull something like that. The most important question was; where was he now?

The ground rumbled, cracking underneath his feet.

A hand gripped his ankle.

"Crap!"

'"Doton: Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu!"

Too late...

Sasuke was instantly pulled underneath the ground, his head the only thing visible.

Kakashi appeared before him and knelt down. "Can't move, right? It was a good try, but not good enough." He expected for the boy to look angry or maybe even a little annoyed, but the fact that Sasuke was smirking darkly, was a wee bit strange.

The Jounin stood up-

only to bump into something.

Looking around, he was shocked to find a wire behind him. Matter a fact, there wasn't just single wire.

There were more than he could count!

The entire area resembled a huge spider's web; it was difficult to move without bumping into one. It was than that he notice a light sheen, or rather - shine - covering the lines.

Who?

Oh, right.

Kagome.

Said girl was standing a good twenty feet in front of him, holding the end of the wire.

Kakashi rose a brow, he had a very good idea of what was about to happen. Unruffled, he voiced, "Let me guess. You can do the Katon as well."

She didn't speak. Tossing her head back Kagome let out this sinister cackle that would have made even the strongest of Shinobi somewhat uneasy.

Really, a sound like that shouldn't come out of a little girl.

Kagome, having already gone through the needed seals, had a little smoke spewing from her lips. Raising the wire to her smirking mouth she spat out a small, marble size ball of fire.

The flame instantly ignited, racing up the lines with the fury of hell itself; in one brief second the entire clearing was engulfed in a burning ball of fire.

Silence.

The inferno faded, and the ground and some surrounding trees were burnt beyond recognition.

Kagome looked about carefully, eyes searching for the crispy body of a certain Sensei. She was disappointed when she couldn't locate it.

She wandered over to Sasuke. He was still stuck in the ground, his entire face covered in soot and the tips of his dark hair were also a little burnt.

She gazed down with puzzled eyes. What happened to him? "Sasuke-nii?"

He glared. "You overdid it, Kagome." She had used way too many wires and he was shocked to find that he had survived the burning blaze that overtaken the area. Not to mention that the heat of the flames had been almost unbearable!

She returned the glare. "Well, your plan didn't work!"

"He used a replacement jutsu." Sasuke replied, "Now help me out of here!"

She tapped her foot, tempted to leave him there since he was being so mean. Sighing, she bent down, not sure of how she was to go about this.

Was she supposed to pull at his head until he popped out? She held back a grin; this was kinda funny.

Suddenly his dark eyes widened and he gasped-

"Kagome! Behind you!"

* * *

**Terms**

Daton: Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu- Earth Type: Inner Decapitation Technique


	7. Chapter 7: A Real Mission

Title: Rebirth  
Author: Passionate Crow Rat  
Rating: M  
Pairings: Kagome/Itachi/Naruto/Sasuke  
Warnings: A little bit of violence.  
Summary: Uchiha Fugaku was returning from a mission when he stumbled upon a dying woman and her infant baby, but it was only because of his wife that they adopted her. Now instead of two children they have three. At least her brothers adore her, especially Itachi. Naruto/Inuyasha X-Over  
Disclaimer: I still don't own either series.

* * *

**Chapter Seven: A Real Mission**

* * *

When Sasuke called out those words, Kagome's reaction time had been quite excellent.

Wielding three Shuriken, she spun around and launched them at whoever was unfortunate enough to have snuck up behind her.

That lucky person was no other than Kakashi. For a moment, the dark haired girl was more than ready to toss her arms into the air and cheer for joy. All three of the star-like blades appeared to have connected with the older Jounin's torso.

Appeared.

No sooner did they connect did his body become surrounded by smoke.

An old log fell to the ground, her Shuriken protruding out of its wood.

Kagome's jaws began to twitch, her face turned bright red, and her little body shook as rage began to fill her very core.

Poor Sasuke, who was still stuck his hole, could only look on as Kagome tossed a tantrum. Said girl was currently taking her anger out on the log that Kakashi had used for the Replacement Jutsu by kicking it.

"Kagome."

Still focused on kicking the log, she didn't spare him a glance. "Hai, Sasuke-nii?"

"Help me out **now**." he ordered. As if kicking it would make everything better!

"I will... _Stupid_ Kakashi-sensei and his _stupid _replacement..." she hissed, putting every last ounce of her fury into each strike.

She would happily help him out, just as soon as she demolished the log.

Overall, Kagome was just infuriated.

Not only had Sasuke's plan failed horribly, but when she assumed she'd hit Kakashi, he goes off and uses that Jutsu. _Again_. She was, of course, aware that he was a Jounin and his skills far surpassed their own, but it would have been nice if they had at least burned him a bit. Instead... Nothing!

Infuriated, Sasuke snarled out through clenched teeth, "Stop kicking the damned log and get me out of here!" Not only was she wasting time, he also suspected that Kakashi wasn't far off. In fact, he wouldn't be surprised if the man attempted to pull the same stunt on her as he'd done to him.

Much to his disappointment he was right.

Having no choice, Sasuke merely watched as the earth under Kagome's feet crumbled; she let out a shrill scream, before she too was drag below the ground.

"Sasuke-nii!" she whimpered, trying to move her body. After a short struggle with no progress, she resorted to pouting. Confused, she wailed loudly, "What just happened!"

Before he could speak, Kakashi materialized before her in his signature cloud of smoke.

"Daton: Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu." he explained, briefly gazing down at the two siblings, whose heads where sticking out of the soil. This was more entertaining than that Genjutsu he'd cast on Sakura.

Two arrogant Uchihas stuck in a hole!

"It was a good try but not good enough. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a certain loud mouth brat to find."

Loud mouth brat had to mean Naruto-kun.

Kagome gasped before yelling out at his retreating figure, "Leave Naruto-kun alone!"

Kakashi heard her, but didn't acknowledge her demands. Kagome was beginning to suspect that he enjoyed ignoring her.

So, having no Sensei to take her anger out on, she tried her best to turn her head towards Sasuke, who was just a few feet away. After realizing that she couldn't even move her head around, she decided to resort to screaming.

"This is NOT funny!" she exclaimed.

Sasuke sighed; of course it wasn't funny. It was humiliating! Instead of replying, he focused on moving his fingers. He shifted his shoulder... Okay. Progress. If he could just wiggle a bit, maybe-

"SASUKE-NII!" Kagome cried out loudly, still trying to peer over in his direction.

Already aggravated, he snapped, "What!"

"Get. Me. Out. Of. Here!" she had a Kakashi-Sensei to set on fire and she couldn't do it from this stupid hole!

"... I am trying to get myself out. If you would just _wait _for one **minute**!" he could already tell that this was going to turn into an argument if a solution wasn't found soon. He'd always had a rather short temper and this situation was quickly starting to drive him close to the edge.

Kagome grew quiet. All he could hear were her harsh breaths, which was, by far, better than her whines.

_Good_. Now he could go back to wiggling his way out of this-

"SASUKE-KUN! OH, SASUKE-KUN!"

_Now what!  
_  
Kagome face perked up, for she immediately knew the owner of that voice and for the first time she was actually happy to hear it!

"Sasuke-nii! Is that Sakura-chan?"

He responded with a groan.

Meanwhile, Haruno Sakura had just entered the clearing. Her pace slowed as she looked around, taking in her surroundings.

"What the hell happened!" she muttered; the entire area looked like it had been set ablaze. The ground was blackened and the trees didn't really look like trees - more like crispy stumps laced with even crispier leaves.

She could only hope her Sasuke-kun hadn't gotten caught in whatever had happened. Goodness, no! Not her Sasuke-kun!

Sakura's mind had gone into a state of anxiety at the thought, so as she strolled forward, she didn't hear her name being called.

"Sakura-chan! HEY! ARE YOU DEAF!"

She blinked. Deaf? She gazed around the clearing, a frown forming on her face. Who was insulting her and where the hell were they!

"Look down, you dummy!" a small voice piped out.

Sakura, of course, did.

For a moment all grew quiet, as she observed what she considered 'her insane sister-in-law' and her 'beloved future husband', and their heads-

That was all she saw.

Their severed heads!

_-Thud-_

Two sets of eyes followed Sakura's body which lay sprawled out on the ground.

"Sasuke-nii..."

"What."

"Did she just faint?"

Flatly, he replied, "Hai Kagome, she did."

Kagome whimpered, before crying out, "She's useless!"

Sasuke silently agreed, going back to his wiggling. If anyone was going to help them, it would have to be him. Rolling his shoulder, he could feel the dirt around him loosening up. He was making progress! "Just give me a minute. I can move my shoulders and legs."

"Oh? Can you make it quicker than a minute?"

"Kagome..." he warned lowly.

"Fine!"

She just waited patiently in her hole.

To Kagome displeasure, it took him five minutes before he was able to climb out and another two minutes before he managed to dig her out.

Crossing her arms, she pinned Sasuke, who was using the corner of his shirt to clean his face, with a sharp stare. "Now what?"

"Let me think." he replied.

Kagome sighed, just what was she supposed to do while he tried to come up with yet another plan?

It was then that she heard moaning, looking down she spotted Sakura who was in the process of waking. A crafty smirk began to form on her face; there was some entertainment right there! Kneeling down before the semi-conscious girl, she reached out with one finger and jabbed it into Sakura's forehead.

"Sakura-chan," Another poke, "Hey? You alive?" Yet another, harder poke.

Finally, Sakura's eyes fluttered open. For a moment, things were a bit blurry. She couldn't make out the figure before her. Squinting, she whispered hopefully, "S-Sasuke-kun?"

Smirking, Kagome replied, "Naa. Not Sasuke-nii."

If it wasn't her Sasuke-kun, then-

Disappointment laced her voice. "Kagome?"

Said girl carried on with poking her forehead. "Hai?"

Sakura swatted Kagome's hand away and screeched: "Stop it!"

"...but it's _so_ huge! I can't believe I never realized it before! Maybe I should call you Forehead-chan." Kagome exclaim with an ample grin, enjoying the enraged expression on her nemesis's face.

Looks like she'd found Sakura's weak point! Score one for her!

Sakura was so very close to snapping, but she spotted Sasuke his back turned to the two of them. Gasping, she leapt to her feet so quickly that Kagome, who had been leaning over her, ended up falling backwards, landing on her butt.

"Sasuke-kun!" she exclaimed with hearts in her eyes. "Are you okay? I was-"

Kagome, was quick to stand, she interrupted her. "Nii-kun! We should come up with an idea-"

Cutting her off, Sakura continued, "Sasuke-kun! Kakashi-Sensei put me in this horrible Genjutsu and I thought you were-"

"NII-KUN!"

Sasuke's brows knitted together in annoyance. Now his Imouto was simply screaming. He knew that she had taken it upon herself to pick at Sakura, and as amusing as it was, now was not the time.

If they would both just _shut up,_ he could think up a good plan!

"Hey! Kagome, _I_ was talking!" Sakura hissed out.

Smiling innocently, Kagome replied, "Really? I didn't hear you."

"Why you-"

Turning around, Sasuke suddenly roared: "QUIET!" The outburst left both girls gawking at him with wide eyes; he pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation. Directing his attention to Kagome, he spoke slowly, "Do not speak unless you have an idea."

Kagome glared. Talk about bossy! Groaning, she nibbled at her bottom lip. She would think of an idea better than his stupid idea!

"We should just give up. Time is almost up anyways."

Both sibling raised eyebrows at Sakura's negative comment, before deciding it would be better to ignore her.

After a minute of inward musing, Kagome began to frantically wave her arms about, she shouted: "Sasuke-nii! Sasuke-nii!"

Inwardly, he sighed, "Hai, Kagome?"

Proudly, she stated. "I have a idea."

With very little patience, he inquired, "...and your idea is?"

"We can all work together!"

What Kagome expected to receive was praise (It was a really good idea after all), but instead there was an uncanny silence. Sasuke was giving her a dull stare; Sakura, attempting to mimic Sasuke, did the exact same thing.

Perhaps she should elaborate?

"I'll go find Naruto-kun and he can do his Bunshin Jutsu and make a whole lotta him. Then, Sasu-nii, you can attack with Taijustu... I still have wires, so I'll do the Katon..."

There was yet another bout of silence, and Sasuke did not look as if he approved. Finally, Sakura spoke up, having realized something. Frowning, she questioned, "What about me?

"You?" Kagome scratched her head. "I forgot _all_ about you."

Sakura grimaced, her inner self howling. _Forgot? How dare she!_

"Umm... You got any Kunai?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah." Sakura replied.

With an impassive voice, Kagome proclaimed: "You throw your Kunai."

Surely she could do more than that, but maybe if she agreed, she'd finally get on the girl's good side. Scowling, Sakura muttered, "... Fine."

"No."

That was, of course, Sasuke.

While both girls stared at him, each had very different reactions. Sakura, had been ready to go along with the idea, was now nodding her head, agreeing with Sasuke. Kagome on the other hand-

"What do you mean, no!" she practically screamed. How dare he turn down her proposal, which was, by far, better than his own! His idea had gotten them stuck in holes. The outcome of hers would be considerably different. Closing the short distant between the two of them, Kagome glared up into his eyes, "My idea is good!"

Growling back, he replied, "Is not! What part of two bells don't you get! TWO! One for me. One for you! We are not sharing them with Naruto-dobe or **her**."

Sakura's shoulders slumped. The least he could have done was say her name!

"I don't see you coming up with any good ideas! Your last one was horrible!" she yelled, jabbing her finger into his chest.

Sasuke scoffed. "There was nothing wrong with my idea!"

"Well, why didn't it work then? Hm? My idea is better."

Firmly, he retorted. "It is not better."

"Is too."

"Is not!

"IS TOO!"

"Is..." he sighed, biting his tongue before he could continue on with his words. He would not sink to her level. He was far beyond that childish stage. "Kagome, I'm not going to argue with you."

"...because I'm right and you're wrong." she chirped out, batting her lashes.

"Kagome."

"It's true. I'm right."

"Guys? Hey... GUYS!" The reason Sakura had spoken up was because they'd forgotten about her. Beside she was only being nice by stopping the obvious sibling dispute that was taking place.

Both Uchiha's turned at the same time, their cold eyes focused solely on her..

Suddenly, Sakura felt as if she should have left them to themselves. The dull stares they gave here were unsettling. "I- um... n-never m-mind." she stuttered out weakly, taking a few cautious steps away-

_Ring~Ring~Ring~_

That would be the sound of the timer going off. Which would mean that it was noon.

That would also mean that they failed.

Sasuke glowered, feeling quite pissed.

Narrowing her eyes Kagome, glared at her brother, but before she could even open her mouth to fuss-

"I don't want to hear it."

"..."

* * *

"OH, MY GOD! NARUTO-KUN!"

While Sasuke and Sakura had already sat down, Kagome stood rooted to her spot in horror.

_Poor Naruto-kun... Poor, poor Naruto-kun!_

Said boy looked up at her with such sad blue eyes. He was currently tied tightly to a tree stump, with what she assumed to be their lunch, in front of him.

Who could have done such an awful thing?

Kakashi! It had to be him!

_That low down... dirty..._

"Kaggy!" Squirming around, Naruto exclaim, "I found the food and I was _really_ hungry, so I was about to eat and I got caught!" Gasping, he quickly added: "I was gonna save some for you, though!" He didn't want Kagome to get the wrong idea or anything! He really was going to save some for her!

She didn't reply, too angry with his predicament. All she knew was that she had to get him down. Afterwards she would make it her personal mission to hunt down a certain Sensei.

That _certain_ Sensei, having just arrived, stood a few feet behind her. His shadow towered over her meager figure. "Kagome. Sit down."

Blessing him with a pout, she stomped over to Sasuke, dropping down beside him. Pointing at Kakashi, she began her rant, "You are such an awful, awful-"

He interrupted her, "_Anyways_... I'll just get right to it. There is no point in any of you becoming Ninja. Matter of fact, quitting would be your best option."

Of course, frowns over came their faces, followed by-

"What do you mean quit! If you hadn't kept using that replacement jutsu, Sasuke-nii and I would have already set you on fire!" She fumed at the unfairness of it all and muttered, "That's probably the _only_ Jutsu you know..."

She would just ignore the fact that he'd also used the Daton no Jutsu.

Kakashi's eye crinkled.

Really now.

There was no need for that.

"Allow me to explain: The point of this entire exercise was teamwork."

It was Sasuke who spoke up this time, in a curt, yet cold, voice. "We showed teamwork. Therefore, we did not fail."

Kakashi did agree with part of his statement but he wasn't entirely correct. "True. You and Kagome showed teamwork, but you both left out Naruto and Sakura. If you would have all worked together, you _may_ have been able to get both bells."

Sasuke was aware that his Imouto was glaring daggers at him. In fact, he could feel her fury, which was coming off of her in waves. He was tempted to mention that while her idea seemed to have not been as terrible as he believed, she did originally leave Sakura out of the loop.

So-

She, too, had made a mistake.

Wisely though, Sasuke kept his mouth shut.

Kakashi continued to explain, "It's quite simple when you think about it. You are all a Team therefore you _all_ work together. In the midst of a battle, not doing so will result in **death**."

He allowed his words to sink in before saying, "I suppose that I'll give you all another chance, if you can prove yourselves after lunch... but Naruto doesn't eat."

Kakashi didn't have to wait long before Kagome growl out: "How come?"

"Naruto tried to eat the lunches, thus breaking the rules. Feed him and you fail. Understand?"

Quickly, Kagome nodded. Yes, she understood perfectly!

Therefore, the defiant girl waited a full minute after Kakashi had left before pulling a Kunai from her backpack. She then proceeded to work on the thick ropes that kept Naruto tied to the stump, growing even angrier at how tightly they were binding him.

Naruto was now sporting an ear-to-ear grin. It had been a very horrible experience - being tied to a stump and unable to get away - but now it was all good.

Of course Kag-chan would get him down! She would always back him up! "Thanks Ka-"

"What are you doing!" Sakura suddenly shouted.

Stated the obvious, Sasuke replied, "She's cutting him down." The brooding Uchiha poked at his food. While he was hungry, he was far too irritated to eat. He did not like being told that he failed, since he had literally worked his ass off over the past few years, training at every waking moment.

Then, to hear Kakashi say that he should quit…

Sasuke sneered.

That man didn't know what he was talking about!

At his explanation, Sakura had gone mute. She watched on as Naruto, who couldn't seem to stop thanking Kagome, stretched out his cramped limbs. It was when Kagome shoved her lunch box into the blonde's chest that her mouth fell open in shock.

Once again, Sakura howled: "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

A piqued Kagome followed up with a squeaky scream of her own: "I'M FEEDING HIM!" As if she would listen to their awful Sensei!

Cringing, Sakura's voice wavered a bit. "...b-but ugh-"

Still sulking, Sasuke did not want to hear anymore whines, so he decided to explain. _Again_. "If he doesn't eat, he'll be useless."

Sakura's shoulders slump.

Well, if Sasuke-kun said so, then it had to be right. With her chopsticks she picked up one of her rice balls, "Here, Naruto."

It took the whisker-face boy a moment to realize what Sakura was offering him. His blue eyes widen, it was a rice ball! It wasn't as tasty as ramen but still good nonetheless. Smiling, he reached out, ready to take it, when Kagome seized his wrist.

"Ugh, Kag-chan?" he inquired, a little confused.

Her attention was focused on Sakura, "Naruto-kun doesn't want _your _rice ball."

He didn't?

Actually- that rice ball looked really good... but if Kagome said he didn't want it, then he guessed he didn't want it.

Sakura raised a single eyebrow; there was nothing wrong with her rice ball!

"Dobe, just hurry up and eat." Sasuke said, gazing around the clearing. He wouldn't be surprised if Kakashi was just hiding out somewhere. The fact that he'd left so quickly was suspicious enough so it wouldn't be shocking if the guy was waiting in some random tree, watching their every move.

Sadly-

Sasuke was correct.

Kakashi _was_ watching from a nearby tree and the Jounin waited right until Naruto shoved a rice ball (Kagome's rice ball) into his mouth to make his dazzling appearance.

In the brooding Uchiha's opinion, Kakashi was really overdoing.

The sky darkened, a few blots of lighting hit the ground.

Yes. He was definitely overdoing it.

"Well... well, what do we have here?" Kakashi inquired, eyebrows raised.

A little rice flew out of Naruto's mouth as he stammered over his words, "I-It's not... Ugh- not what it looks like?" He hid the lunch box behind back.

"Is that so?"

"Ugh-"

Kagome had to come to his rescue. With both hands on her hip, she spoke arrogantly: "We don't care what you say because we're going to be great Shinobi even if you say we failed, so we can do what we want."

Kakashi blinked. "_Right_... so basically you all shared with Naruto because you just wanted to break the rules?"

Before Kagome could speak, Sasuke scrambled forward, covering her mouth with his hand. He knew exactly what their Sensei wanted to hear, and if his Imouto spoke, then she would no doubt doom them all.

Ignoring her puzzled eyes, he said to Kakashi, "No. We shared because we are a team."

"Eh?" Considering Sasuke's words carefully, Kakashi stroked his mask-covered chin, his visible eye gazing over each one of them. Slowly, he drawled out, "Well... I suppose if that's the **truth**... You all pass."

"We do?" Sakura asked, a little baffled.

"Hai. The point of this was teamwork and up until now, all of my previous students did exactly as I said. You must look underneath the underneath." Looking directly at Kagome, he concluded, "You always help a teammate, not because you want to be insolent, but because that is what a good Ninja does."  
_  
_Deeming the situation safe, Sasuke removed his hand. Kagome peered over at him. Tilting her head to the right, she whispered, "Sasuke-nii... did I almost get us failed?" She questioned, feeling extremely mortified at the thought.

Sometimes her anger just clouded her judgment.

The truth was that she would have fed Naruto just because he was her friend, but she was also motivated by the need to disobey Kakashi (who she was still very much irritated with). Next time, she would try and remember to watch her words a little more carefully.

Sasuke shook his head. "We passed so don't worry about it."

Yes, they passed.

This meant the end of training sessions and the start of serious missions.

* * *

Or perhaps not.

'Operation Capture Tora, the Lost Pet' had been completed with success.

This was absurd.

Sasuke was, of course, annoyed. Even more so as he and the rest of the team listen to the Hokage announce the other missions lined up for them.

Babysitting a brat. Grocery shopping for some old woman. Pulling potatoes from a garden and helping the client cook them up.

He was so above this foolishness. Besides, they could be doing far more challenging missions.

Where was the excitement?

Where were the life and death situations?

Sakura was wondering the exact same thing, but she was doing her best to mimic Sasuke, who was remaining silent. If she acted like him, he would eventually acknowledge her!

"I'm tired of all these crappy missions! Give us something better!" Naruto whined, not caring that he was bossing around his superior.

Kagome, who agreed with Naruto, would never let him whine alone. So she, too, had to join in. "Yeah, give us something better!"

Kakashi inwardly sighed. He wasn't surprised or anything; he'd been waiting for the two of them to act out, but this was a bit embarrassing.

"Both of you! Show some respect! You're just rookies!" Iruka took it upon himself to scold them.

Kagome glanced at him, wondering why he was there. Was he even still considered their Sensei since they were out of the Academy? Didn't he have other non-genin to chastise? Did he have nothing better to with his time? Was he only there to annoy her? If so, did he enjoy annoying her?

She was really tempted to ask him, but figure she'd keep her inner interrogation to herself.

After all, she was trying to watch her words more carefully.

"You keep giving us stupid duties! I can't take it any more!" exclaimed Naruto. It seem like everyone doubted his skills. He just needed the chance to prove himself, but doing crappy missions wasn't going to get him anywhere.  
_  
_Sandaime wasn't affected by their outburst. He knew that children would always be children. Placing the scroll down on his desk, he decided to give them all a much needed lesson. Taking a short drag on his pipe he began, "You see each mission is ranked. _A-_type missions are for Jounin such as Kakashi. _B_-type missions are mid-range and are preformed by the Chuunin or commoner class Shinobi like Iruka..."

Naruto had already gotten bored with the lecture. He tapped Kagome's shoulder. Once he had her attention he said, "Hey, Kaggy?"

"Hai?" she answered, with a bright smile.

"Wanna go to Ichiraku?"

She gasped. What a wonderful idea! Nodding she turned to Sasuke, "You wanna go to Ichiraku?"

"Hn." Did he want to go? No. But at last, he really didn't have a choice in the matter. Wherever she went, he was sure to be draggged along.

"Are any of you even paying attention to me!" Sandaime questioned, jaws tense.

With his hand resting behind his head, Kakashi sheepishly apologize. "I'm really sorry about this."

"...but we can do better than baby-sitting." Kagome declared.

It was quiet for a moment as the Hokage seemed to ponder over her words. Just when she was beginning to suspect that they would be stuck with yet another boring mission, Sandaime nodded in agreement.

"Fine, if you want it that much, I suppose I can give you a C-Ranked mission. It's an escort mission for a certain individual."

Kakashi's shoulders drooped. Really, he'd preferred them sticking with D-Ranks. A C-Rank would mean that he'd have to pay more attention, and therefore there would be no time for Come Come Paradise. He hadn't even read past chapter three!

Both Kagome and Naruto were, of course, ecstatic.

For once, it seemed that their whining had paid off!

Just who would they protect? A beautiful princess? A powerful feudal lord?

Sandaime, seeing that the two of them were about ready to blow up from anticipation, announced in a slightly raised voice, "Could you please come in here?"

To the right, a door slid open. The first thing that Kagome noticed was the bottle of sake in the hands of their client. The next thing she spotted was his rather large gut. The last thing she saw was his frowning, bearded face.

He took a long drink of sake.

For some reason, her excitement had vanished. She tried to think the best of everyone, but something about this guy rubbed her the wrong way. His appearance wasn't exactly pleasing to the eyes, either.

He gazed down at them with a critical stare, "You're all a bunch of puny little brats."

Now-

she was getting angry.

She was not a brat!

His eyes focused on her. "Especially you. How old are you? Seven? Six?"

Kagome's mouth was agape, for that comment was unclothe and uncalled for! How dare he? She wasn't _that _small.

Coming to her defense, Naruto pointed at the one who dared to insult her and shouted, "You can't say that to Kag-chan! Apologize!"

Taking another drink of his sake he replied, "Geez kid, you got a funny looking face."

Blue eyes narrowed and his temper flared; that was the last straw! Not only did he insult Kag-chan, but now he was insulting him as well. He would have to pay! Lunging forward he hollered: "I'LL KILL YOU!"

Kakashi, grab a hold of Naruto's collar, pulling the blonde back before any real damage could be done. "You don't kill the person we are assigned to protect."

Said person wasn't the slightest bit affected by Naruto's outburst. "I'm Tazuna, the _super_ expert bridge builder, and I expect _super _protection until I get back to my country and complete the bridge." he announced haughtily.

He felt someone pulling at the helm of his shirt. "Tazuna-san!" a voice chirped out. He lowered his bottle, peering down to see Kagome staring up at him with a pleasant smile. When had she'd moved from her spot?

Gruffly, he asked, "What do you want?"

Still smiling, Kagome replied, "You're a vulgar old man and I don't like you." True, she'd planned on watching her words, but in her opinion, it was always good to be blunt. Besides, the old geezer was just asking for it.

He was unnerved, not expecting those kinds of words to come out of her mouth. Gathering himself quickly, her countered: "Well, I don't like you either."

That cute smile vanished. "Why you dirty-"

"Just leave it alone, Kagome." Sasuke said, stopping her angry rant before it could start. This was their mission and they shouldn't be arguing with the man they would have to protect.

Even if he was an obnoxious old bastard.

* * *

It was such a beautiful day!

The sun was shining, the sky was bright - there were even a few birds flying overhead! Strolling though the large gates had never felt so good!

He wouldn't let _anyone _ruin his cheerful mood. Especially not their bastard client!

This was his first time out of the village! His very first time and it felt _so_ good to be walking down the worn dirt road, with the warm air blowing against his body. Even the trees outside Konoha looked livelier, healthier - more exciting!

Naruto was just so delighted and he wanted to share his joy with someone else-

but who could he share it with?

Sasuke, who happened to be walking right beside him, would have to do.

He was simply appalled when Naruto reached out, tossing his arm over his shoulder. The blond than proceeded to pull him close, the sides of their bodies coming in contact with one another.

Sasuke's brows knitted together in disgust; over all, he had to say that this was very disturbing.

"Hey Teme, isn't this great? Our first time outta' the village!" Naruto exclaimed, purposely ignoring the Uchiha's tensed form.

Through clenched teeth, Sasuke hissed, "Dobe. Do. Not. Touch. Me."

"But isn't this great?" Naruto continued, not at all deterred by the threatening tone in Sasuke's voice.

Sakura figured that this was her chance! She would come to her Sasuke-kun's rescue! Leaping into action, she rushed forward, and quickly brought her fist down on Naruto's head.

He immediately released Sasuke, choosing to cradle the lump which was quickly growing on top of his head. His good mood, which he had thought could never be destroyed, was vaporized. Sniffing, Naruto whimpered, "Ow, why... what did I do!"

Sakura crossed her arms, giving him a hard glare. She was pleased to be able to help Sasuke out. Now he'd pay more attention to her. "Naruto! Sasuke-kun said not to touch him!" No sooner did those words leave her mouth did she feel this sharp, stinging pain in the back of her head.

Rubbing the swelling bump on her own head, she looked around for the one who'd dared to hit her.

Grinning, Kagome stood behind her, a faultless look on her face. Stunned, the pink haired girl stammered, "W-why did you... why?"

With her hands innocently locked behind her back, Kagome answered, "Well… You hit Naruto-kun, so I thought I should hit you, too... Was I not supposed to?"

Sakura's face flushed with irritation. She had just been trying to help her Sasuke-kun! She didn't deserve to be hit! "_You_! I can't believe you!"  
_  
_Cupping her ears, Kagome piped, "Hai, Sakura-chan? I can't hear you."

"Both of you. Stop it." Kakashi ordered. He had an eerie feeling that this would be a rough mission. Between those two bickering and Tazuna's whines, he would probably return home with a painful headache.

"This is exactly what I mean. I'm being guarded by children! This is absurd!" Tazuna chose that moment to gripe.

Kagome spun around, a sullen glint in her eyes. "You wanna see me do a Katon Jutsu? On your head?"

Tazuna cringed; he had no idea what a Katon was, but the way the little girl had evilly hissed out those words made him fearful of learning what one of those were.

Indifferently, Kakashi explained what she already knew, "Our mission is to guard Tazuna, not set him on fire."

The bridge builder appeared horrified. Pointing at Kagome, he gasped in shock, "You want to set me on fire? What kind of little girl are you!"

Kagome grimaced; she was a perfectly normal girl - shame on him to hint otherwise.

"No need to worry. She won't set you on fire, and seeing as I am a Jounin, you'll be fine during the duration of this mission." he said trying to ease the man's anxiety.

At last, it had grown quiet.

A nice and peaceful silence had overtaken the group as they walked down the scenic path.

Kagome sighed. This was all very boring and she was practically asleep on her feet. How long would this mission actually take? How long would they be walking? Would they arrive in the Country of the Wave today? Would it take longer than a day? Would anything interesting happen?

All she needed was a little _excitement _and maybe some _entertainment_. Sasuke-nii appeared to be ignoring his surrounding and he had never been one for conversations. Naruto-kun was too busy enjoying the scenery and probably wouldn't be able to pay attention to anything she said. Kakashi-sensei would just lecture her about something.

...but Sakura on the other hand.

Precisely at that moment, the pink-haired genin breezed past her and Kagome, being the bored girl she was, decided to stick her foot out-

thus Sakura tripped over said foot, landing face first on the ground.

Everyone came to a sudden stop, as they observed Sakura's sprawled out body.

Naruto covered his mouth, trying to hold back his laughter.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

Kakashi scratched the back of his head, not quite sure of what to make of the situation, while Tazuna figured that he was doomed; his life was in the hands of bumbling children.

Now Sakura was plain out scowling. She was climbing to her feet, and her face was smudged with dirt. Fuming she accused, "You... **TRIPPED ME**!"

Looking very offended, Kagome retorted, "I did not! You need to watch where you're going, Sakura-_chan_. You're so clumsy."

"You... you..." She was so furious she couldn't form a proper sentence. She had been trying her hardest to be nice for the sake of her and Sasuke-kun's future, but it was official! Kagome was out to get her and if she didn't step up now, the little brat would continue to run all over her!

Haruno Sakura could not let that happen! She was sure that Sasuke didn't want a wimp as a wife!

"Eh, Sakura-chan? Are you okay? Your face is kinda dirty." Kagome tried hard to bite back her grin; she was trying to look as innocent as possible, but the irate look Sakura wore was simply hilarious-

It was in the midst of their childish scuffle, that a unanticipated assault came. Two Rogue Shinobi, who'd been following their every move, decided to make themselves known. For both Sakura and Naruto, it happened much too quickly and their minds were unable to comprehend the situation.

Their enemies, who were known as the Demon Brothers, were much like hidden wraiths, emerging from a small puddle the group had passed moments before. The initial target was, of course, Kakashi, who they'd considered to be strongest. Take out the most powerful member of the team, and the other would systematically fall.

Spiked chains wrapped tightly around the Jounin's body and right before their very eyes, he appeared to be torn apart!

Sakura's green eyes went wide, and briefly her body locked up. Poor, Naruto was in the same exact wide-eyed state of shock, therefore, he didn't realize that the two rogue's had deem him as their next targeted.

Already was he cornered him…

And then someone shoved him, literally ramming their body against his. The blond went down, falling backwards, and landing flat on his back. A tensed second passed-

All he could hear was his heart beating rapidly against his rib cage. It then came to his attention that there was something on top of him - whatever it was wasn't heavy, but it was _warm_, and _moving_ so that had to mean it was **alive**.

Finally, he opened his eyes – having shut them during the fall.

Brilliant, bewildered blue met with hazel-brown.

Naruto blinked, confused, "Ugh, K-Kaggy?" Several questions ran through his mind. Where did she come from? Wasn't she just fighting with Sakura and why did she push him?

"Naruto-kun! Stay!" came Kagome's brusque order, before she rolled off of him, quickly jumping to her feet. She took a set of shuriken from her pack, and in one quick motion hurled the blades forth. As excepted, giving her previous training, her aim was perfect, nevertheless those blades had little effect against, easily were they deflected by her targets' metal arm guards.

Finally, did it registered in his mind what had happened.

They were being attacked. Kakashi-sensei had been caught off guard and killed. Kagome had just prevented him from joining their Sensei's fate, by pushing him out of the way of an up and coming strike. Now, she was protecting him while he did nothing but lay on the ground! Even though he knew this, he still couldn't find it in him to move; his body didn't seem to want to listen no matter how much his mind yelled.

Kagome glowered, extremely vex over this new ordeal. Yes. She had wanted some _excitement,_ but this was a little too much! Obviously, the situation was dire and her mind rapidly ran over the only plan she had.

She could perform a Katon, but it probably wouldn't matter since they were being attacked from both directions. Her fire would hit one but the other would still be able to strike her or Naruto-kun from the side, and she _really_ didn't want those metal claws sinking their way into either one of them.

'_I dunno what to do…' _Her jaws tensed, she had no other idea, thus she was left with only one choice…

Kagome brought her hands together, in a quick attempt to complete the seals for the Katon no Jutsu, but thankfully there was no need-

The enemies' attack was halted, their barbed chains tethered to a nearby tree with one well-placed Shuriken and a lone Kunai. The two rogues were in a state of shock, seeing as their chains were attached to their arm guards, thus movement had been halted. That shock only grew when Uchiha Sasuke appeared made his ominous appearance.

The dark-haired male landed right on their arms guards, and he had to crouch over in order to balance himself, but that didn't make his sinister presence any less menacing. Obsidian orbs were cold, perhaps they were colder than his voice, "You don't want to do that." he muttered impassively, before hauling off and kicking them both in the face.

In a desperate attempt to flee from the painful assault, both detached the guards, split up and left the chains behind.

Kagome was already gushing over her brothers quick rescue, "Oh, Sasuke-nii! That was so, so amazing!" she cheered, brightly grinning at him.

Sasuke completely ignored her compliment, his eyes swiftly roamed over her body, looking for any injuries. He was rather satisfied to finding none, and still on alert, began to scanned the area for their adversaries…

To his irritation, he found both rogues heading right towards Tazuna, who was being guarded by a obviously shaken Sakura.

He grimaced, resisting the temptation to roll his eyes. How pathetic. This was simply ridiculous. Now he would have to go and save them, too!

Thankfully though, he didn't have to further exert himself.

Hatake Kakashi, being to trickster that he was, chose that moment to come back from the dead.

The amusing part about it, was that their Sensei made it all look extremely easy. He merely materialized behind both Shinobi and struck them both on the back of the neck-

Two unconscious bodies roughly hit the ground.

"Well, that's that." Kakashi lightly announced; he casually dusted his hands off on his jacket. "If anyone is wondering how I'm alive… I used a Replacement Jutsu to get away and sorry I took so long. Just wanted to see who they were after." He tap his chin, almost as if he were in deep, thought, "Oh – and good job Sasuke, Kagome, Sakura your reaction time was pretty good."

Uzumaki Naruto sat on the ground, arms crossed expression pissed. Sensei didn't mention him... because he didn't react. All he did was sit there, and stare like some sort of idiot.

His stupid body didn't want to move!

This was so embarrassing!

"Dobe. You're pathetic."

Naruto's fists clenched, shoulders jerked in annoyance. The last thing he needed was an arrogant Sasuke going on about how much more superior he was. He was no in the mood to hear him gloat!

"Teme, don't you dare start with that crap!" he growled this out with narrowed eyes.

Sasuke just ignored his warning, and coldly continued on. "You are… you are _pathetic_. You froze."

"Oh! Sasuke-nii!" Kagome suddenly shouted, coming to the blond's defense. In her opinion, Sasuke was being mean – well, actually he was always mean, but right now he was being downright nasty! While it was true; Naruto did freeze, but that didn't mean Sasuke could mock him.

Everyone made mistakes and this was like rubbing salt into a fresh wound!

"Quiet!" Sasuke snapped, harshly. "You stay out of this."

Kagome drew back, shocked. Hesitantly, nibbling at her bottom lip, she grew silent, unsure of what to say. He had never spoken to her with that tone. She felt torn… part of her wanted to smack him on the head for it, but her more rational side won and she decided to keep quiet.

For now.

If it started to come to blows (something that she wouldn't put past them) she'd, of course, interfere and whack them both for being stupid.

Continuing he belittling, Sasuke drawled out slowly, "Some powerful Shinobi you are. You did _nothing_."

Now, Naruto was understandably fed up with this treatment. He jumped to his feet, and seized Sasuke by the collar. Just as he open his mouth, ready to yell out in a rage-

His eyes connected with heated obsidian orbs.

Furious.

Enraged.

This wasn't what he'd expected to see. Sasuke wasn't smug, he wasn't taunting him, and he didn't have that normal air of arrogance - all that surrounded the stoic Uchiha was anger. His hands swiftly fell to his side, and at that moment realization set it. Sasuke was angry because he foolishly froze, thus putting Kagome, who had rushed forward to protect him, in danger.

Because of his lack of reaction, she could have been hurt.

His face grew serious, and his voice low, "Trust me. It won't happen again."

Sasuke nodded, with a slight smirk. He got his point across, and he was pleased, "Good."

Kagome tilted her head to the side, totally baffled. What in the world was going on? She couldn't tell if they were fighting or not! Her brows knit together in displeasure at not able to figure it out, but she shrugged brushing them both off with, "You two are being weird."

The small little girl, began to look around for something else that was more interesting, and then she spotted Sakura and Kakashi. Their Sensei was speaking with the grubby old Tazuna. Oh! Now this could be fun!

Quickly, Kagome closed the distance between them, "Kakashi-sensei!" she sweetly sang out.

Said man peered down at her. "Eh?"

In one quick moment, her tone changed from sweet, to dull. In a almost dead tone, she said, "I thought you were dead."

Kakashi eye crinkled, "Oh?" he dryly replied, his voice just as flat, and uncaring as hers.

"Hai, but it figures you'd use that Replacement Jutsu, since that's all you know."

He raised an eyebrow at the comment. She was merely trying to mock him, and actually succeeding in the endeavor. '_This girl...'_

"Right... everyone gather around, we have something to discuss!" he loudly announce, with a clap.

* * *

They came to find out Tazuna was not only a vulgar, rude, old man, but he was also a liar.

A vulgar, rude, old liar who decided to leave out the real details of their mission, thus putting them in danger.

Kagome knew she didn't like him. The old geezer should be happy they chose to help him!

Said geezer knew that the 'creepy little girl,' who had wanted to set him on fire, was watching him. During the entire boat ride she hadn't taken her eyes off of him. It seem like the more he explain the actual situation the more she glowered at him. The only reason he'd lied was because he was too poor to afford a B-rank mission!

He had even gone as far as begging them for their help and he did **not** like to beg! He didn't want them to leave because if they did, he would be killed, but it would really be nice if she would stop staring at him through those half-lidded eyes.

It was unnerving, and starting to get to him.

"Tazuna-san."

Great. Now she was talking to him.

"Hai?"

"You should be honored that we're helping you. Really honored. You know... we could have left you back there- all alone." she said slowly, and quite creepily.

He cringed.

"Kagome, please stop aggravating our client." Kakashi ordered, impassively.

"Hai, Sensei."

Since they had decided to continue this mission, he was on the lookout, more so than before. So far, the walk to Tazuna's home had been uneventful and he hoped it would remain that way. Although with the information he now had, that would be unlikely.

On the other hand, if _luck _was on their side, this entire mission would be smooth sailing and he would get to read the next chapter of Come Come Paradise, and then they would return to the village, after which he'd buy the next volume-

"Oh, look! It's a snow bunny!" Kagome exclaimed as the rabbit came darting out of the underbrush, "So cute!"

Kakashi inner musings came to a screeching halt.

Snow bunny? As in, white bunny? His eye twitched, nervously.

"Really? I'll catch it for you, Kag-chan!" Naruto happily declared, chasing after the frightened creature.

"Dobe, you look like a moron." Sasuke pointed out, shaking his head at the blond's silly attempt to please his sister.

"Yeah. Sasuke-kun is right! You should leave it alone, 'cause if it bites you, you'll get rabies." Sakura quickly warned, waving her finger.

Naruto chose to ignore them. He was going to get that rabbit! He'd get it for Kagome!

Kakashi just groaned, as he realized what none of his students had yet to notice. That rabbit shouldn't be white when there had been nothing but sunny weather for the past few days. That would mean-

"We're being followed." he stated flatly.

Naruto stop mid-chase. The poor rabbit escape into the woods. "Followed? As in, an enemy?" he asked, surprised that there would be another attack so soon.

Kakashi wasn't the one to answer his question. Instead, a new voice spoke from the trees, "Hai. You are all being followed."

Everyone looked up, observing their new opponent, who was tall, muscular, and had a _huge _sword that was just as long as his body strapped to his back. It would have taken a lot of upper body strength to hold that massive weapon.

Instantly, Kakashi recognized him. '_Goodbye, uneventful walk to Tazuna's house.' _

A eager Naruto was more than ready to spring into action, not at all intimidated by the new Shinobi's haughty appearance. After that horrible show earlier he would need to redeem himself.

Before he could even make a move Kakashi's voice stopped him. "Hidden Mist, Missing-Ninja Momochi Zabuza. All of you stay out of this, I'll handle it."

"Hai, and you are Sharingan Kakashi." Zabuza swiftly proclaimed, sounding quite pleased with the knowledge.

"Ugh. What's a Sharingan?" Naruto loudly questioned, scratching his head.

Everything came to a quick halt for the sibling.

They could only hear one word echoing in their minds.

'_Sharingan.'_

Light hazel, darkened and Kagome, turned to Sasuke with startled, confused query, "Did he just say...?"

Sasuke grimace, featured faltered in exasperation. "Hai, he did."

"But-"

In his sudden anger, he snap out, "I know." How could that be possible. _'What the hell?'_ Only a select few members of the Uchiha clan were lucky enough to attain those eyes. The ones who possessed the most power, and abilities. Kakashi was **not **an Uchiha. Therefore, he should **not **have the title of _'Sharingan Kakashi'_.

This had to be a mistake.

Kakashi lifted his hand, taking hold of his headband, "All of you, surround and protect Tazuna-san. Use teamwork, but don't enter the fight." He lifted up his hitae-ate from his left eye, and thus revealed his very own sharingan. Three distinct tomoes, spun once around the pupil.

Zabuza merely chuckled, not at all perturb. In fact, he was quite happy to face someone of this caliber, "To meet the man who has copied over a thousand Jutsu, and to see the Sharingan so soon… I'm honor."

"A thousand?" Sakura muttered, bewildered by the sudden information. Kakashi couldn't possibly be that great could he?

Kagome's mouth had long since fallen open. Well that just wasn't fair! She and Sasuke had yet to get their own sharingan's, and now their Sensei pulls up his Hitae-ate, only to show that he'd been hiding his own shiny new sharingan under it!

Kakashi-sensei would have to be interrogated! Although there was a good chance, that she would be able to get much out of him, judging by his earlier behavior. No matter, she would still question him.

An exasperated Naruto shouted, "Sharingan! Sharingan! What the _hell_ is it?" If they said that word one more time without giving him an answer, he would snap!

Sasuke was actually going to dignify the puzzled blonde with an explanation, but Kagome spoke up before he could.

"It's something Sensei shouldn't have." she stated, flatly. At this point, she just wanted to get all of this mess over with. Once they were through with this Zabuza guy, she could begin her long interrogation with Kakashi.-

"Now, how about we stop chatting? That old man- I'm going to need to kill him."

As soon as those words left his mouth, the four genin had surrounded the bridge builder. Kakashi stood in front of them, a lazy yet somehow serious look in his eyes.

"Guess I'll be killing Kakashi first, then." Zabuza shrug, without a single care.

Kagome stood behind Tazuna in a defensive position, wielding a kunai and with her backwards view, she wasn't really able to see what was going on. All she could do was listen. Form what she gathered, Zabuza had vanished from his spot on the tree branch and reappeared somewhere else.

"Ninpou: Hidden Mist no Jutsu."

Okay. Now he was doing some special Jutsu.

She sighed, this was taking far too long...

"...as a member of the hidden mist, he was known to be a expert in the silent kill, you don't even notice until you're already dead."

'_What the-!'  
_  
Her jaws clenched, she was getting really aggravated. Was Kakashi-sensei trying to warn them or scare the crap out of them, because those words weren't exactly what she'd call comforting! They were down right creepy!

"Guys... this mist is getting really thick." Sakura stated nervously, she could only see a few feet before her. This was bad. Really bad.

"Aww, Sakura-chan, are you afraid?" cooed Kagome.

The pinked haired girl frowned, "You should take this seriously, Kagome!

"I am. I'm just not scared like you."

"Kagome, now is not the time." And that was Sasuke's voice. This could possibly get very dangerous and his Imouto needed to pay attention, picking at Sakura could wait until a later date.

"Sorry, Sasuke-nii."

Sakura felt a little hopeful. Did he just defend her? "Sasuke-kun, thank you for-"

"Be quiet."

Her face faulted. Or... maybe he didn't defend her.

"There are eight choices." A concealed voice suddenly echoed through the mist, "Liver, lungs, spine, jugular vein, carotid artery, brain, kidneys and heart. Which one shall I target?"

"Wow! What kind of person says that?" Kagome whispered, she herself had said some pretty unusual things before, but to name off all the vital organs in a person's body was beyond crazy, "We're fighting a total lunatic!"

* * *

XD -grins-


	8. Chapter 8: Inner Demon

Title: Rebirth  
Author: Passionate Crow Rat  
Rating: M  
Pairings: Kagome/Itachi/Naruto/Sasuke  
Warnings: Violence.  
Summary: Uchiha Fugaku was returning from a mission when he stumbled upon a dying woman and her infant baby, but it was only because of his wife that they adopted her. Now instead of two children they have three. At least her brothers adore her, especially Itachi. Naruto/Inuyasha X-Over  
Disclaimer: I still don't own either series.

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Inner Demon**

* * *

The chakra the two Shinobi were emitting was so intense that it sent cold chills down his spine. Since the mist had cleared, Sasuke had a front row seat of the battle that was raging before him.

Suddenly, he had an ominous feeling.

If Kakashi were to be defeated, they would all be put into a terrible situation. Against Momochi Zabuza, all the training he'd done - all the hard sessions he'd put himself through - would mean nothing.

Fighting Zabuza would result in his death; he would die and there would be no one to protect his Imouto.

Therefore...

She, too, would perish.

At that moment, he could feel the one emotion that he despised the most take root inside of him.

Fear.

He, Uchiha Sasuke, was so frightened that his body had begun to tremble.

There was solution to this problem.

_He_ was intelligent. _He_ graduated at the top of the class, his skills surpassed every other genin in the Academy, and to every problem, there was always a solution.

Discover the solution, and the problem can be solved.

_'Run.'_

Take Kagome, and run.

Leaving the rest behind would result in their deaths, but if they didn't have enough sense to escape, then it would be none of his concern. The only thing that mattered was his Imouto.

While Zabuza's attention was focused on Kakashi, he would grab Kagome- and flee. The deed would have to be done now, since waiting would make it impossible.

Still caught in his inner thoughts, Sasuke was disturbed when he suddenly felt the presence of another looming behind him.

His heart skipped a beat-

Momochi Zabuza was behind him.

That demented Jounin was right behind him!

Immediately, Kakashi, seeing that they were in danger, reacted. The Copy Ninja moved so quickly, that no one was able to track his steps. Wielding a Kunai, he seemed to instantly materialize before Zabuza, and, in one swift moment, had stabbed the Rogue right in the abdomen.

It would have been so pleasing if blood had gushed from their foe's wound, but instead? It was water. Water began to leak out from Zabuza's abdomen.

Abruptly, Zabuza exploded into water.

_'Clone.'_

It had been nothing but a clone.

The true Zabuza came from behind, and brought down his sword, slicing through what should have been Kakashi - but staying true to the title of Sharingan, Kakashi had already copied the Jutsu.

His body, too, exploded into water.

Re-emerging behind Zabuza, Kakashi pressed the cold steel of his Kunai against his adversary's jugular. In a callous voice, he spoke, "It's over. I suggest you give up; if not I will kill you."

All of them were stunned.

In a matter of seconds, Kakashi had subdued their enemy.

Sasuke would have felt nothing but relief had it not been for Zabuza's harsh chuckle. There was a knife at his throat, and he was laughing? Was the man truly deranged?

"It will not be so easy to defeat me."

And with those words, what all of them had assumed to be the real Zabuza was nothing but a clone that fell to the ground, leaving a puddle in its wake.

Kakashi was caught off guard, and just barely managed to evade this swift swing of the dangerous blade. Regardless of his successful avoidance of the first assault, he was unable to counter the kick that followed, aimed directly at his torso. That blow sent him flying backwards and right into the lake-

When he surfaced, the genin, as well as Tazuna, were unnerved to find Kakashi trapped in what appeared to be a prison of water. On the surface of the water, Zabuza stood close, his hand outstretched into the bubble.

Without delay, yet another water clone formed from a puddle that lay just a few feet away from them.

"Looks like you four are next." It sneered darkly.

In just a matter of seconds, the tides had turned, and their situation had grown dire.

Sasuke let loose a stream of vulgar curses.

Sakura was unable to form a proper sentence, therefore, standing with her mouth slightly ajar, while Tazuna had a few beads of sweat running down his temple. They were going to die...

Pointing at their trapped Sensei, Naruto stammered, "W-What just happened? I don't get it, how did he get in that thing?"

"I thought he was winning!" shouted a piqued Kagome, annoyed by the sight.

From the water prison, Kakashi firmly commanded: "I want you all to take Tazuna-san and run. His clone shouldn't be able to follow you too far."

Sasuke scowled, escape had become impossible the moment Kakashi got himself caught. He should have taken Kagome and fled when the idea first crossed his mind, but he knew that it was too late.

There was no way he could out run that clone.

He hated to feel fear - he hated to feel helpless - but at this point, those feelings were inevitable.

What could he do?

He _had_ to do something.

He _had_ to keep his Imouto alive. If he did nothing, she would _die_.

_'Attack.'_

He would attack and hope that somehow, his speed would be sufficient. However, he knew the truth- this enemy was out of his league- but that fact did not stop him from pulling his Windmill Shuriken out of his backpack.

With a shake of the wrist, the shuriken's four-edged blades shot open.

Naturally, Kagome was confused when Sasuke recklessly charged forward, heading straight for Zabuza's clone. She was bewildered because he had never been so brash. Her brother thought everything through, and always had a plan for each move he made. Her confusion quickly transformed into fear, when the sound of steel-hitting steel echoed throughout the field.

Sasuke's assault was met head on.

His Shuriken locked with the massive sword - it was a battle of strength. She could see him straining and hear him grunting as more pressure was forced upon his body.

In the blink of an eye, the sword was ripped away, and that sudden action caused Sasuke to stagger forward, right into the clones waiting fist.

The force of the blow had him coughing up blood. He then collapsed; the Windmill Shuriken fell from his hand and hit ground.

The clone scoffed. "Pathetic."

"Sasuke-kun!" came Sakura's desperate cry.

"Damn..." Naruto grimaced, shaking head.

This wasn't even the real Zabuza; nothing but a water clone and it had beaten Sasuke! As much as he hated to admit, the arrogant Uchiha had always been more skilled than he and for him to be defeated so easily wasn't reassuring.

He badly wanted to prove himself but if Sasuke couldn't do it, than did he even stand a chance?

Despite the odds, he couldn't just stand around.

Naruto placed his hands together, preparing to perform the Bunshin no Jutsu but out of the corner of his eye he saw Kagome take a bold step forward, kunai in hand. Her cheeks were flushed, hazel orbs dark, and her form visibly shook in anger.

He could feel the hostility coming off of her in waves.

For Kagome, the fear she felt vanished once Sasuke had been struck. The sight of her brother falling to the ground, in _pain_ seemed to be on instant replay in her mind. She had always been the type of girl that acted on her impulses, and today was no different.

Knowing what she planned to do, Naruto reached out to grab her, but it was too late; she was quicker and he only managed to grasp air.

"No! Kaggy, come back!"

Kagome heard him, but chose to ignore him.

This was only a clone, but the odds of her striking it were slim to none.

Even though she knew this, the knowledge didn't stop her from attacking. Nothing else mattered, Sasuke was in danger, and she would do whatever she could to protect him-

and for her fearless attempt she was cruelly rewarded.

Sasuke could only watch as the clone struck Kagome in the abdomen, knocking the breath out of her. She quite literally crumbled to the ground, grasping her stomach and writhing in pain.

Obsidian orbs grew considerably wide, and he simply panicked.

Scrambling forward, Sasuke closed the short distant between them, and _carefully_-so as to not cause more damage-picked his Imouto up, cradling her tightly to his chest. He knew that this was the first time she'd ever been hit. While they had sparred many times over the years, he had never struck her, afraid that if he did, he'd break her. The blood, trailing down her chin, only added to his growing distress.

Some relief filled him when she gazed up into his eyes. With a soft smile she whispered, "Sasuke-nii, your Sharingan - you got it."

_'Sharingan.'_

The Uchiha clan's infamous Dojutsu was typically triggered during a time of emotional stress in the heat of battle. His Sharingan had finally activated, and he'd attained the first of the three tomoes.

_'But...'_

"How amusing, you're trembling. You see, this is what happens when little kids play ninja." Zabuza's clone mocked, rudely reminding Sasuke of its presence.

It would not be enough, even though his Dojutsu had emerged, he still could do _nothing_.

The clone raised its sword, and Sasuke, acting on instincts alone, turned his back- shielding his Imouto from the unavoidable assault.

What was seconds, seemed like hours as he waited for the pain to come, but at last he looked up, wondering why it never arrived.

Time seem to slow, Sasuke spun around-

and standing protectively over them was Naruto.

**

* * *

**

_Kagome._

_Sasuke._

Now those two were special.

They were his friends, his family, and because of them, he wasn't alone and now, right before his eyes, that crazed Shinobi was about to _kill_ them.

Earlier, he had done nothing; he'd only lain on his back and been protected but this time he would be the one doing the protecting. He did not freeze; he merely reacted, and using speed he didn't know he possessed, threw himself before the clone.

Blocking the sword with just his arm.

Effortlessly, he shoved the weapon back, causing the startle cloned to stumble over its feet.

Blood freely poured from his wound but strangely, there was no pain.

'_Why doesn't it hurt? It's supposed to hurt...'_

Who was he?

Uzumaki Naruto - that was who he was.

However.

There was someone, or rather _something_ else there.

On the inside, Naruto had never truly been alone; a harsh voice was whispering in the far corners of his mind, and the whispers were growing louder and louder as each second ticked by.

Until finally, he could clearly hear it.

**'You poor, weak brat...'** taunted the voic,e these words were followed by a deep sadistic chuckle.

The blonde watched on with morbid fascination as chakra as red as the blood that had ceased to flow from his wound crawled over his body. His nails lengthened, growing out into sharp claws, his skin felt as if was burning and yet...

Somehow-

It felt _good_.

A twisted laugh. **'I can help you, just let me.'**

Suddenly, he heard movement.

That clone was making an attempt to attack and before the sword could even be raised, Naruto responded by taking his claws and tearing a wide gaping hole into its stomach.

The clone was instantly destroyed, falling into a puddle of water at his  
feet.

A burst of adrenaline, coursed through his veins.

Blue eyes bled crimson, fangs protruded from his mouth.

_'This feeling...'_

"Dobe...?" and that was Sasuke, his voice laced with confusion.

Naruto's grin was feral and without turning around, he replied, "Teme. You take care of Kagome. I'll handle this."

It was time for him to prove himself.

**

* * *

**

Uchiha Sasuke didn't know what to make of the sight before him.

The Dobe, who could never seem to do anything right, was doing what he could not. What was going on? Was this the same idiot that had graduated with lowest scores in the Academy? This just couldn't be right!

Then, there was that visible red charka coating his body.

Naruto had immediately dropped down on all fours, and what could only be described as a tail of chakra waved behind him. He bolted, right across the water, heading straight for Zabuza, who still held Kakashi in the Water Prison.

Even with his newly activated Sharingan, Sasuke was having trouble following the blonde's unpredictable movements.

All he knew was that Naruto had punched Zabuza, sending the Jounin's body soaring across the water.

Somehow, Zabuza managed to scramble to his feet.

Kakashi was free from the Jutsu, but Naruto did not cease his assault. Sharingan orbs watched in awe as he quite literally beat the crap out of Zabuza. It was a one-sided battle on the surface of the water- Naruto's strikes were wild, and brash but every single punch connected with accurate precision.

While Sasuke was astonished, he was also jealous. Very jealous.

Jealous that Naruto was easily defeating the Jounin he could do nothing against.

_That power. How has he attained such power?_

"Evil."

Sasuke blinked, and gazed down at Kagome who he still held in his arms.

"What?" he asked, slightly puzzled at her word.

Frowning, Kagome quickly answered, "That chakra is evil."

Before he could question her further, Sakura spoke up from behind them. In a baffled, amazed voice, she stammered, "H-how is Naruto doing that?"

Sasuke glanced backward, quickly observing the three figures that stood there.

He wasn't surprised that he hadn't notice them, seeing as his attention was focused else where. While Sakura seemed just as astonished as he, Tazuna was silent, but there was a noticeable look of terror on his pale face.

Kakashi appearance was bleak, "I want you all to stay back." he order, not taking his eyes off the brawl.

Tazuna, finally finding his voice stammered out, "T-That boy... He's like some sort of demon!"

Hazel eyes widened.

Out of the bridge builder's entire sentence, she'd only heard one word, and that word echoed in her mind.

_Demon._

Still on the surface of the water, Naruto watched Zabuza with a dark and scrutinizing glare, and from where they stood; all could tell that the once haughty Jounin was scared stiff; his body was shaking in fear.

Apparently this fact pleased the blonde, since he was madly grinning. He didn't have to move, he simply raised his hand and the red charka shot out like a bloody claw -Zabuza had no chance to dodge and was snatched up- lifted high into the air, and thrown across the lake.

He ended up on dry land, his body brutally connecting with a tree. At the sight, Kagome's form grew tensed- and than the laughter reached her ears.

Naruto was laughing, this deep sadistic laugh that didn't belong to him. He was killing Zabuza, and enjoying every minute of it.

It wasn't as if she cared for the Jounin; after all he'd not only hit her, but, more importantly, he'd hurt Sasuke. Therefore, she held no pity for him. It was Naruto who she worried for.

He did not look, or sound, like himself. That impure charka was changing him, taking over his body and her mind screamed that it had to be removed.

_'Demon.'_

Zabuza, having no choice, laid still as Naruto slowly stalked up to him. He crouched down some ten feet away; the fang-toothed grin had yet to leave his lips.

Spitting up blood, the beaten man choked out, "W-what the hell are you?"

Naruto cocked his head to the side; his crimson orbs appeared confused at the question. "You mean... who am I?" he smirked; standing up he proudly announced, "I'm Uzumaki Naruto-" with a murky gleam in his eyes he darkly concluded, "and you're about to be dead."

Surely Naruto would have followed through with his malicious statement had it not been for the new arrival.

In a whirl-wind of leafs, a boy, wearing a white mask materialized before Zabuza.

Naruto sneered, annoyed with the interruption. In a low growl, he snapped, "Who the hell are you suppose to be?"

The boy coolly replied, "I will not allow you to kill Zabuza-san." With those words, said boy and the battered Jounin were surrounded by a whirl of leafs... then they were gone.

It happened so quickly, and they were all a little shocked - but Naruto didn't seem to be taking it to well. For a brief second the blonde just stared, with a longing gaze at the spot where Zabuza had once laid and then-

Crimson orbs widen, precariously.

Suddenly, he tossed his head back and roared out, "THE HELL! I WASN'T DONE YET!" The red chakra reacted with his anger; twirling around his body like a raging twister.

Hatake Kakashi didn't know what to make of this dilemma. Out of all the horrible, unexpected things that had happened during the mission, this would have to be the worse.

Clearly, the seal that kept the Kyuubi no Kitsune contained was damaged, the menacing chakra of the Kitsune was leaking out and judging by Naruto's erratic behavior his frame of mind was being affected.

Something needed to be done before the seal broke; the problem was that he wasn't sure of what to do.

"Demon!"

To his right, Kakashi spotted the owner of the voice.

A dazed looking Kagome was struggling to get out of Sasuke's arms; surprised at her bizarre behavior, he lost his hold and she dropped to the ground.

The Uchiha probably would have grabbed her had it not been for the strange pinkish glow surrounded her body.

A bead of sweat rolled down Kakashi's temple. '_What's going on around here!'_

She leapt to her feet and bolted past them, heading right for Naruto.

Said boy wasn't exactly expecting Kagome, of all people to pounce on him.

That unanticipated ambush knocked him flat on his back, with the dark haired girl landing on his stomach. Her hands were pressed against his chest and the unusual glow on her body was channeling to her palms. Pinkish energy expanded, over taking the red chakra, which instantly turned into dust.

The dust was picked up and blown away by a gust of wind.

A extremely awkward silence followed.

Naruto blinked up at her, his eyes, once again bright blue. "Umm... Kaggy?"

She, too, blinked. "Hai?"

Confused, he queried, "Why did you do that?"

Kagome crossed her arms and flatly replied, "I got it off."

Precisely at that moment, Sakura decided to voice the question on everyone's mind. Loudly, she screeched, "Can someone _PLEASE_ tell me what's going on!"

**

* * *

**

From the start, Kakashi had the eerie feeling that the mission would be rough, but he had no clue that things would become this peculiar. Out of all the day's events, the one thing that he'd been contemplating the most was the appearance of Kagome's mysteries ability.

He was a very intelligent man, so he'd already realized what had taken place.

Uchiha Kagome, destroyed the demonic cloak of The Kyuubi no Kitsune. That glow, or rather energy that emitted from her body overtook the menacing chakra with ease; turning it into meaningless dust.

Dust that was blown away by the wind.

It would be very simple to label her unique, but with an obviously powerful ability as a newly activated Kekkai Genkai - and it was mind blowing to even consider that such a remarkable blood limit could actually existed.

Did this mean that she could also destroy the demonic chakra of other Bijuu?

At the thought Kakashi's expression grew rigid.

Although, there was one problem with his theory.

A _major_ problem.

Kagome was an Uchiha.

The Uchiha clan possessed the blood inheritance limit of the Sharingan and it would be impossible for her to have any other Kekkai Genkai but that.

His visible eyes broaden as realization struck.

'_Unless-'_

The Jounin was pulled from his inner musings when he felt someone tugging at his vest. Peering down, he saw the girl who had just been occupying his thoughts.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei!"

"Eh?"

Kagome roguishly grinned up at him. "You've been staring at the wall for like, ten minutes, and your eye was really twitching. I mean _REALLY_ twitching."

Well... it was nice to see that the day's events hadn't affected her playful demeanor.

Kakashi briefly gazed about the living room, observing each of his students. Overall, everything seemed normal, though Sasuke - if possible - looked more peeved than usual.

"Where did Tazuna-san run off to?" Kagome asked. He was their client, and that meant they were supposed to keep an eye on him.

Before Kakashi could answer, Naruto, sprung up from his seat on the steps. Tossing his fist in the air, he declared loudly, "He's probably tellin' his family how awesome I am!" Mischievous blue eyes focused on Sasuke. The brooding male sat in the far corner of the living room. "Ain't that right, teme? Cause _I_  
so kicked Zabuza's ass."

With her hands on her hip, Sakura quickly chided, "Naruto! It's not nice to gloat!"

Ignoring her, the whiskered blonde leaned forward, slyly smirking. "I was awesome wasn't I, teme?" It was easy to see that he was simply trying to gall the already irritated Uchiha.

Sasuke scowled, his jaws clenched. "Dobe..."

"Teme..." Naruto answered back, eyes narrowing.

"Naruto-kun, stop pestering Sasuke-nii!" exclaimed an exasperated Kagome.

Naruto's shoulders slumped and his now cheerless blue eyes found hazel brown. "Kaggy, you don't think I did good?"

"Ugh..." Kagome was speechless. That question was somewhat hard for her to answer. Yes, he'd beaten the crazy lunatic and she was grateful that he saved her and Sasuke, but then, there was that chakra that he used to do it.

She had quickly come to the conclusion that she did not like the red chakra.

Still looking quite dejected, Naruto muttered, "Kag-chan?"

Kagome sighed, one thing that she'd always hated was a depressed Naruto. Finally, she replied with a bright smile, "Hai, you did good."

Of course, he instantly perked up, and, with a victorious grin, began a hyper romp around the room, while announcing in a high pitched voice: "I did good! I'm _so_ awesome!"

Inwardly, Kakashi sighed. Naruto was assuming that their client was impressed, but that was far from the truth. During the remainder of the walk to Tazuna's home, the man's behavior had become odd. His body was tense, his face pale, and he kept casting fearful glances at Naruto. It was obvious to him that the bridge builder had grown afraid of Naruto after witnessing the boy's battle. As soon as they arrived at his home, he'd rushed out of the living room, dragging his baffled daughter and grandson along.

Naruto just hadn't realized this. Neither did the others, but Kakashi had no intention of telling them.

No point of making an already complicated mission more difficult.

One thing was certain: he would have a major headache after this assignment was completed, and even more of a migraine when he reported to the Hokage.

"Kakashi-sensei, I was wondering," Sakura began, with a thoughtful look. "Who was that masked kid that saved Zabuza?"

"Ah, good question." Kakashi responded, "That mask is worn by Hidden Mist Hunter-nin, they are also called body erasers. Their duty is to completely dispose of a body without a trace." he explained.

Hearing this, Naruto's cheerful romp around the living room came to a halt. Frowning, the whisker-faced boy exclaimed, "How come he saved him, then!"

Unruffled, Kakashi stated. "Well, obviously he wasn't a true Hunter-nin since he saved Zabuza life... which is why you will all spend the next few days training."

Sakura face faulted, not really liking the sound of that. "Training?" she muttered.

"Hai." he began, arms crossed. "All of you still have a lot to learn, and _if_ Zabuza recovers he'll probably be back-" Tapping his chin, Kakashi turned his attention to Naruto, "and I want you to remain close to Kagome until this mission is completed."

Sasuke, still sulking in his corner, released an aggravated groan while Kagome and Naruto appeared puzzled at the sudden order.

Though it didn't take Kagome long before she figured out his reason. Smiling sweetly, she piped, "'Cause I got rid of the evil red chakra with my pink chakra, right Sensei?"

Kakashi's eye crinkled. '_Pink Chakra?'_

Naruto grimace at her choice of words. "Kag-chan... Why are you saying it's evil?"

Hazel orbs grew serious, and a frown marked her lips. She spoke slowly, but her voice was firm. "Because it is, Naruto-kun. It's _evil_."

Scratching the back of his head, he coyly glanced down at his feet not wanting to meet her eyes.

In his opinion, the red charka that had coated his body was not _evil_.

With the charka, he'd been able to save her and Sasuke. It had also healed the wounds inflicted on him by Zabuza and allowed him to defeat the Jounin with ease.

He, a mere genin, defeated a Jounin.

This was _so_ very weird to him.

For the very first time, he actually didn't agree with her.

He had always agreed with Kagome, no matter what she said or did. To him, it was always right.

Naruto didn't know how to reply to her words, and he knew it would be a bad idea to speak his opinion. The last thing he wanted was for Kagome to be angry with him.

"You understand, Naruto-kun? It's evil, and you shouldn't use it anymore." Kagome said tilting her head to the side, patiently waiting for him to acknowledge her words.

He gazed up, but his smile was rather forced. "Hai, Kaggy, I understand."

**

* * *

**

It was pitch black, all that could be seen was an endless abyss of darkness.

_Look at you._ A concealed voice whispered.

_You're so pathetic, so foolish, so weak. Worthless._

Soft laughter.

_Inferior to me, you are, and it will never change._

_Tell me, Otouto, what would you do if I chose to leave... taking her wit h__me?_

Kagome.

He woke in a cold sweat.

Chakra flooded his eyes, which bled crimson. A single comma circled his pupil. Immediately, Sasuke looked to his right, and he was relieved to see his sleeping Imouto, curled up underneath the covers of her futon, a few feet away.

She was still here.

It had been nothing but a hellish dream.

To his left, he heard movement. Impassive orbs gazed over and spotted Naruto. The blonde was sprawled out on his back, tangled in a mess of sheets; half of his body rested on his futon, the other half on the  
floor.

Since Kakashi had ordered Naruto to remain close to Kagome during to the rest of the mission, the Dobe was sharing one of the spare rooms with him and his Imouto.

Sasuke, of course, knew why their Sensei had given said order, but he wasn't concerned about that. At the moment, Kagome's strange ability didn't really matter to him.

Instead, his mind was focused on his lack of performance.

He just felt so disgusted.

He did nothing but tremble, in _fear_, while Naruto, of all people, handled things with ease.

His fists clenched.

He was no longer feeling disgusted.

Anger filled him to his very core. He abruptly sat up, kicking the sheets from his body.

Sasuke stood and he gazed over at Kagome to be sure that she hadn't woken before focusing his attention on the sleeping Naruto.

Sharingan eyes narrowed.

Now Naruto, he was simply minding his own business; sleeping soundly and having a great dream that dealt with Ichiraku and chicken ramen. So one could only envision the poor boy's shock when he felt _someone_ roughly take hold of the collar of his shirt.

That someone then proceeded to pull him off his futon; still being half-asleep, Naruto didn't have the chance to stand. Therefore, he was being dragged - on his butt - towards the door.

Groggy blue eyes shot open. It only took him a second to realize who the assailant was; he frowned. "Teme! WHAT THE HELL!" he screeched, grabbing hold of Sasuke's wrist, in an attempt to pry the hands off.

"Shut-up." Sasuke hissed, sliding open the door. He then tossed the miffed blonde into the hallway.

Fuming, Naruto leapt to his feet, glaring daggers at Sasuke, who had just slid the door shut.

This was a crappy way to wake up, that was for sure.

"What's your problem!" he growled out, waving his fist in Sasuke's emotionless face.

Sasuke swatted the appendage away, and took a dauntless step forward. The hallway was fairly narrow, thus he and Naruto were only inches away from one another.

"Dobe, we need to talk."

Naruto's brows knitted together. Talk? It was in the middle of the night and the teme had dragged him out of his bed because he wanted to talk! "Teme... you're starting to really-"

"Keep your voice down." Sasuke lowly hissed, not wanting the entire house to wake, or **worse** - his Imouto. "You're going to answer a question for me."

Naruto scowled, crossing his arms over his chest. He just wanted to go back into the room, lie back down, and sleep. Although, he could tell that trying to get past Sasuke would result in a brawl, and at this point, he didn't feel like tussling around with the bossy bastard.

Slowly, Sasuke began, "That red chakra. How did you get it?"

The scowl that had once been on Naruto's face vanished. For a second he blinked, as he realized what he was being asked. A lopsided grin appeared on his whiskered face. "Oh... So that's what this is about. Eh, teme?"

Sasuke's fist clenched, his eyes narrowed. "I'm not playing around with you." he darkly warned.

"Heh, I know. You're just jealous right? Cause I kicked Zabuza's ass." gloated the blonde. He didn't feel so tired now. After all, it was really great to know that Sasuke, of all people was envious of him.

The egotistical bastard, who usually out did him at everything, was finally jealous!

He thought he'd never see this glorious day!

"Naruto. I _need_ to know how you attained that power." What could only be described as a look of madness entered his eyes. In a morose tone, he whispered, "I must have power... If I don't have enough, I won't be able to _kill_ him."

The lopsided grin quickly fell away. Naruto squinted, his arms dropped to his side. He wasn't exactly expecting those types of words to come out of Sasuke's mouth. This was new. Very new. Bewildered, he spoke, "Wha? Kill who?"

Sasuke turned away, gazing at the door with a dazed look. Impassively, he began, "Our clan. You _know_ the Uchiha clan was annihilated."

Naruto grimaced. This conversation had just turned really eerie. "Ugh... Hai."

He, of course, knew. After all, five years ago, Sasuke and Kagome had moved out of the Uchiha compound and into an apartment a few blocks away from his own.

For months, all the villagers whispered about was the massacre of the Uchiha Clan; he'd even heard that it was done by one of their own, but never had he brought the subject up. He'd wisely figured that Kagome and Sasuke wouldn't want to discuss it.-

but right now, at this very moment, Sasuke was talking about _it_.

Suddenly, he _really_ wanted to go back to bed.

"Itachi."

The dark haired male had hissed the name out with such hatred that Naruto instinctively took a cautious step back. In the blonde's opinion, Sasuke was beginning to look a little deranged, and it was really starting to freak him out.

Detached Sharingan orbs connected with apprehensive blue eyes. Coldly, he spoke, "Our so called Aniki killed them all and, as if that wasn't enough, he threatened to take her away."

_'Her?'_

"... Kaggy? I don't get it..."

Glaring, Sasuke took a step toward him. The crazed look in his eyes had yet to fade.

Naruto's brow twitched. He was getting a awfully bad feeling. "Ugh, S-Sasuke?"

In one quick flash, Sasuke had reached out, and snagged him by the collar; lifting him a few inches in the air, he roughly slammed his body against the wall. Leaning forward, the enraged Uchiha snarled out, "He'll come back for her and when he does I need to be strong enough to kill him! I _need_ power and you _WILL_ tell me how you attain that power!"

Confused and exasperated, Naruto yelled, "Teme! What the hell!"

That was not the response Sasuke desired; he pulled Naruto forward, away from the wall, before ruthlessly slamming the blonde's body back into it. He wanted a proper answer and he did not care if he brought his fellow team mate pain in order to get it.

Now, Naruto was understandably fed up.

Yes, Sasuke was mad and he could see that, but it didn't give him the right to take his anger out on him!

Hence, Naruto decided to return the rough treatment.

Placing his hands against Sasuke's chest, he forcefully shoved him away. Not expecting the sudden retaliation, Sasuke lost his hold and staggered backward, right into the sliding door; before he could recover, Naruto had already closed the short distant between them.

Seizing Sasuke by his own collar, Naruto pressed him into the door and growled out, "Sasuke relax! I don't know how I got it."

Growling back, Sasuke harshly retorted, "You moron! How can you not know?"

At the insult, Naruto grip tightened, "I just got angry! That bastard was about to kill you guys! I got angry and then there was this voice..."

"Damn it Naruto!" Sasuke snarled out in infuriation, "You aren't making any sense!"

This craziness would have no doubt continued between the two had it not been for the door abruptly being slid open.

The two boys, of course, did not foresee this, consequently, they fell right into the room.

Kagome peered down at them. Thankfully, she was rather quick so she easily avoided their bodies as they came tumbling in.

Sasuke was sprawled out on the floor with Naruto lying on top of him, and if she hadn't been so tired, she probably would have been laughing, since the scene was rather funny.

Naruto blinked up at her, and he gave a sheepish grin. "H-Hey there, Kag chan! Did we wake you?"

She feigned a smiled, her brow twitching. "Oh, Naruto-kun, whatever gave you that idea?" she asked in an overly sweet voice.

"Ugh..." For some reason his sharp senses told him that she was upset.

Precisely then, Sasuke sat up and, with a disgusted look, shoved Naruto off his lap. The blond landed on his back, and after sitting back up he pointed an irate finger at the moody Uchiha. "Stop being such a bastard!"

Sasuke scowled and was about to reply but Kagome spoke up before he could.

She'd crouched down, rested both of her elbows on her knees and placed her hands on her cheeks. Batting her lashes in an innocent manner, she spoke, "So, were you guys having _loads_ of fun out there?"

The two boys glanced at one another, but didn't answer.

Her jaws clenched. "You know. I was sleeping... So I think it's only polite for you two to tell me what you were doing."

Silence.

She stood up, cracking her knuckles. "Right. Since nobody wants to talk I'll just make a simple suggestion." She pointed at each of their futons. "Go to bed and if you wake me up again-" Hazel eyes grew dark and she coldly concluded, "I'll start spitting Katon Jutsus at you."

Without a word, Sasuke stood. He breezed past her, heading straight for his  
makeshift bed.

Kagome stared down at Naruto, who was coyly twiddling his thumbs. She raised an eyebrow. "Naruto-kun?"

"Um, Kaggy, are you mad at me?" he queried, giving her the sad blue eyed puppy-dog look.

She crossed her arms, much too tired to be swayed by his attempt. "Just go to bed Naruto-kun... _now_."

He didn't have to be told again. Leaping to his feet, he rushed to his futon, and, once there, dove underneath the sheets.

Kagome stood, carefully eyeing both of their bodies.

Good.

Since that had been taking care of, she could get back to sleep. Lying down, she pulled the covers over her body and brightly sang out: "Good night, and no more getting up or I'll be mad at both of you!"

There was no reply; just silence, and that was perfectly fine with her.

**

* * *

**

"Okay. Turn it off." Sasuke glowered in clear annoyance , but did as she asked. The crimson faded, as did his single tomoe.

Kagome smirked, locking her hands behind her back she spoke. "Now... turn it back on."

A jerk of the eyebrow. "Kagome."

She fluttered her lashes and gave a rather sad pout. "Please, Sasuke-nii."

Inwardly he sighed, somewhat aggravated. Despite this, he still succumbed to her begging. Focusing chakra to his eyes, his Sharingan activated.

A mischievous smile worked its way to her lips. Brightly, she chirped, "Good, good! Now turn it off."

Sasuke scowled. Firmly, he spoke one word: "No."

Kagome gave him a very disappointed look.

Well, it was fun while it lasted.

Her shoulder slumped, it was just that this was all boring for her. For the past six days, she and the rest of the team had escorted Tazuna to the bridge. Once there, he and his workers would begin their jobs, leaving her and the others with nothing to do. Basically, they would simply sit around and wait for the day to be over with, and doing the same thing over and over again was starting to really annoy her.

She supposed that it wasn't all too bad.

Tazuna hadn't complained about anything - nor had he insulted any of them. Actually, now that she thought about it, their client hadn't said much during the past week.

It was like he'd gone mute. Well, that was fine with her. Not hearing him gripe was a good thing, and since the bridge would more than likely be completed today, their mission would be over and then it would be back to Konoha.

"Oh man..." Sakura's suddenly muttered-

The group had arrived at the bridge, but all was not well. Scattered about where the bodies of several dead workers. Obviously, they had been murdered, seeing as weapons were strewn about.

A familiar mist overtook the area, and at the far end of the bridge stood Momochi Zabuza, as well as the masked boy who had rescued him.

Naruto grew annoyed at the sight, "He's actually alive..." he grumbled in disbelief, a little shocked that Zabuza had survived their fight. A shrewd grin crossed his lips, and taking a brazen step he declared, "I'll take him!"

After all, he'd easily handled him before, so of course he could do it again.

If possible, his grin grew even more when he observed Zabuza's body tense.

The Jounin was scared of _him_!

"No." Kakashi grabbed the already excited blonde by the collar. Frowning, Naruto peered up at him. With a shake of the head, the older man quickly explained, "Remember, you are to stay by Kagome's side."

"Haku."

"Hai, Zabuza-san?" Replied the masked male.

Inclining his head in Naruto's direction, Zabuza quickly ordered. "You take care of that brat, kill him quickly. We can't afford to play around."

Haku obediently nodded, "Hai, I shall."

So it began.

In a small twister, Haku materialize before a surprised Naruto. He barely managed to dodge an onslaught of needles, but was unable to match Haku's speed- and ended up being kicked in chest. The impact of the strike knocked him a good distance away from the group, and he landed on his butt in a large puddle of water.

Haku did not waste any time, he began to rapidly go through several hand seals-

"Secret Jutsu: Demonic Ice Mirrors."

Numerous mirrors of ice formed from the water on the ground, and they surrounded Naruto, trapping him inside. After that, Haku literally entered one of the mirrors.

From Kagome there came a horrified gasp.

She had no clue as to what Jutsu that boy had used, but it didn't look good. She'd already pulled out a Kunai and was preparing rush in when a hand seized her wrist. Blinking, she glanced back to find Sasuke glaring at her.

"Don't even think about." he muttered, already knowing what she'd planned to do.

Kakashi was more than ready to aid Naruto, but was halted by Zabuza who  
appeared before him.

"No. This time we'll finish our fight." Zabuza stated with a arrogant look in his eyes.

Kakashi didn't really pay attention to the man's words. Instead he observed the Rogue's figure and it didn't take him long to realize Zabuza wasn't fully recovered.

The Jounin's body was obviously still _badly_ damaged from his fight with the Kyuubi-induced Naruto six days prior.

That wasn't surprising.

The only reason Zabuza was attempting an assault was because he'd simply ran out of time.

This battle would not take long.

Kakashi lifted his Hitae-ate, and without taking his attention from his foe, he ordered, "Kagome, Sasuke. I want you two to aid Naruto, but do not enter the mirrors. Sakura, you guard Tazuna."

Kagome nodded, feeling quite eager to get on with it.

After all, she had to stay close to Naruto, just in case that... _Chakra_ came out again. She'd told him he shouldn't use it and he said that he understood; but for some reason she felt that it would be wise to remain at his side- just to be on the safe side.

Momochi Zabuza immediately performed the _'Hidden Mist no Jutsu'_, and the thick mist clouded the entire bridge, putting them in a state of zero visibility.

Unable to clearly see Sasuke became quite aggravated. "Kagome." he said, looking to his right. She was still close enough, so he was able to make out her figure.

"Yeah?" She replied, wryly.

He opened his mouth, intending to tell her not to run off, but somewhere behind them, Sakura shouted out, "Guys! This is really bad!"

Any other day, Kagome probably would have teased Sakura for her show of fear but at this point she actually (for the first time) agreed.

This was bad.

She and Sasuke couldn't help Naruto if they couldn't see where he was!

Taking a deep breath, she tried to calm down her racing heart. Closing her eyes, she inwardly began to convince herself that he would be fine-

It was then that she felt it-

The intense evil charka.

"Sasuke-nii..." she whispered, her voice shaken.

"I know." he hissed. He, too, could feel it. That power. Naruto was somehow using it again.

Kagome bit back a moan. This was all very horrible. While she could feel the chakra she still could not see a thing.

Hazel eyes, broadened. Straight ahead, there was this eerie reddish gleam and the longer she stared the more visible it became.

"I see it!"

No sooner did she speak those words did she take off and Sasuke -because of the mist - quickly lost sight of her.

"Kagome!"

She heard him. He knew she did, but she chose to ignore him.

Kagome was focused; eyes locked intently on the twisting, menacing mass of red chakra ahead.

Her run came to a slow walk as she came upon a sickening scene.

Scattered about was what appeared to be fragments of shattered glass; a mask laid on the ground, broken in half. Standing over the lifeless, bloody corpse of Haku was Naruto, his body cloaked in red chakra; one tail-like appendage wave passively behind him.

Naruto, of course, heard her arrival, and turned to greet her.

Instead of blue, crimson orbs gazed into hazel.

For a moment, the two stared mutely at one another until finally, Naruto gave her a very feral, fang-toothed grin, and like a feline on the prowl, he began a slow stalk towards her.

In a low, throaty voice he growled, "Ka-go-me."

As he came closer, the pinkish chakra instinctively focused to her palms.

Kagome's eyes narrowed in determination.

_Naruto-kun, I'll get it off..._

**

* * *

**

XD


	9. Chapter 9: It Doesn't Matter

Title: Rebirth  
Author: Passionate Crow Rat  
Rating: M  
Pairings: Kagome/Itachi/Naruto/Sasuke  
Warnings: A bit emotional... I think. _(ducks)_  
Summary: Uchiha Fugaku was returning from a mission when he stumbled upon a dying woman and her infant baby, but it was only because of his wife that they adopted her. Now instead of two children, they have three. At least her brothers adore her, especially Itachi. Naruto/Inuyasha X-Over  
Disclaimer: I still don't own either series.

* * *

**Chapter Nine: It Doesn't Matter**

* * *

It took quite a lot to irritate him.

In fact he was pretty laid back and relaxed, many called him aloof and uninterested. All that he truly enjoyed doing was loafing about and reading his favorite perverted novel - Come Come Paradise.

However, at this point he was growing annoyed. It had yet to be seen on his face - or rather the visible part of his face - since only the upper right side shown.

Kakashi stood before Hiruzen _Sarutobi_, and, after explaining the entire botched mission to him, the leader of Konohagakure hadn't given a single reaction. Actually he was just sitting there, taking short drags from his pipe and nonchalantly looking over the massive clutter of documents piled high on his desk.

Not a single detail was left out of his report, Kakashi had begun at the very beginning. Starting from the first assault of the Demon Brothers, Momochi Zabuza's appearance, a Kyuubi-induced Naruto, and of course the most interesting detail of the entire mission-

Kagome's, newly activated un-named Kekkai Genkai that allowed her to, with ease, destroy the demonic charka of the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

It was just that he was expecting some sort of response. Even he had been astonished over what had taken place, and he was not an easy man to surprise-

But at last, there was nothing. No reaction, no shocked stares.

Just the Hokage taking short puffs from his pipe.

"Um, I really have to get on this." Muttered Sarutobi, glancing up at Kakashi, he queried, "Did you know the Academy was running short on supplies? Have been for the past three months. Umm- this notice must have gotten lost in all this mess."

Kakashi's eye twitched.

Noticing that twitch, Sarutobi took yet another puff from his pipe. "Is there a problem, Kakashi?"

Crossing his arms, Kakashi replied, "Well, with all due respect, Hokage-sama, I'm a bit vexed."

He gave a knowing smiled but still asked: "Why is that?"

Kakashi sighed. Apparently, the Hokage was not shocked because he knew something. It was time to get to the bottom of this, for the Copy-nin did not enjoy being left in the dark.

"It's just that you haven't reacted to anything I've said. Naruto's seal is _damaged_..." He trailed off, carefully watching the elders features for some sort of expression, of course there was nothing.

From what he'd observed, Naruto had shown no signs of being influenced by Kyuubi since the team returned. It was bizarre at how the blonde could go from behaving like a violent blood thirsty monster and then make a complete turnaround, by bouncing back to his typical cheerful, hyper-active self.

If one hadn't been there to see the menacing change, they'd never have believed it possible. In spite of this, it was still evident that there was a problem with the seal and it _really_ needed to be taken care of before it grew worse. Konoha didn't need the Kyuubi no Kitsune running amuck and causing devastating chaos in the village.

Not again.

At this point he was quite ready to demand to know what was going on, but that would be very rude.

One does not make demands of their superior.

Slowly, Kakashi spoke, "... and there is Kagome's Kekkai Genkai, which happens to **not **be the Sharingan."

A firm nod. "Of course. The Sharingan is a blood inheritance limit of the Uchiha clan," Indifferently the Sarutobi concluded, "A non-Uchiha could not possibly possess it."

To his credit, Kakashi didn't bat a lash at the statement. After all he'd figured that Kagome wasn't a true Uchiha moments after her ability had surfaced.

"Actually," he began, his voice as light as ever, "It's because of her Kekkai Genkai that I had her placed on a team with Uzumaki Naruto."

There was a slight crinkle of the eye. So, Kagome had been placed on team seven purposely. Of course he caught on to details at a fast pace. This would also mean that the Hokage was aware that she possessed such a capability before it even surfaced.

Well... wasn't this all getting awfully interesting.

Hiruzen _Sarutobi _knew that Kakashi wanted answers. It was true that he was simply drawing out the conversation, but not for his own amusement. There was someone else who could better explain this _situation _and that person should be arriving right about-

Precisely at that point, the door to his office was opened.

Kakashi turned his attention to the new arrival, quickly observing the woman who was probably around the same age as the Hokage. She was dressed in very old, traditional styled garments: long white haori, with wide sleeves, and a very simple but long red hakama.

The older woman gently smiled at him and calmly introduced herself. "Hello, I am Higurashi Kaede. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Kakashi raised a single brow. "Hatake Kakashi." He inclined his head in acknowledgement.

"This," He explained, gesturing his hand in Kaede's direction, "Is Kagome's grandmother."

Kakashi appeared quite unruffled by the sudden news, although his brain was running about in a continuous circle. "Eh...?"

"Perhaps, I should explain..." Kaede started, realizing his confusion.

Yes. Things were about to get very _interesting._

**

* * *

**

It was a bright sunny day.

A day in which one would go out and enjoy the scenery, maybe lay back on the grass and gaze at the beautiful white clouds. Sadly, though, this was not what team seven had the pleasure of doing.

Instead the four of them were idly waiting about on the bridge.

Waiting for their Sensei, Kakashi, to get his lazy self on over so that they could start their missions. Or rather, their chores. Maybe they should have been used to it by now, since for the past week the same schedule had constantly repeated itself.

The team arrives at the waiting spot. Also know at the bridge near the training field. They linger, in boredom for about five or six hours, after which Kakashi shows up and gives some sort of idiotic excuse for him being late.

Despite knowing this, all were quite restless.

Sasuke chose to lean back against the railing.

He'd found this perfect yet random spot in the distant to focus on. He would simply overlook Sakura who was giving him those peculiar but usual love sick eyes, and while he was at it he would ignore Naruto who was sprawled out on the ground with his arms spread out to the side; and loudly whining about how bored he was.

He was quite pleased that for once Kagome wasn't down there on the ground with the Dobe, since she normally had a habit of copying his actions. Instead, she was staring at Sakura (who had yet to notice, still too busy gazing at him) with a devious expression.

_Um._ She was obviously up to something. She was probably making some inner plans to torment the clue less girl.

"Hey, Sakura-_chan_." Kagome pleasantly chirped out.

What do you know?

He was absolutely right, no surprise there.

Sakura's body visibly flinched, for she knew that something was about to happen and whatever it was would not be enjoyable for her. Glancing over at Kagome, she inquired with a suspicious stare."Yeah?

With her hands locked behind her back, Kagome took a step towards Sakura. Smiling she said, "How are you today?"

Sakura blinked. This was really weird. "Um, fine..."

Kagome moved a bit closer. "So, you plan on working really hard today?" she asked.

"Yeah..." Green eyes narrowed. Something fishy was going on. Kagome was being nice to her. That was a big enough warning right there, that either hell had frozen over or something unpleasant was about to take place.

Kagome clasped her hands together. "Good! Good! Cause ya' know, you never do anything."

At the ridicule, Sakura's face scrunched up. She had known it from the very beginning! "What's that supposed to mean?"

Still looking as pleasant as ever Kagome replied, "You never do anything but stare at Sasuke-nii. You do know he doesn't like you, right?"

Sakura fumed. _How dare she?_ "You... You..."

Voice flat, Kagome continued: "It's the truth. He doesn't like you... actually he hates you."

Aggravated, Sakura tossed her arms into the air and exclaimed, "That is it!" Taking a few brave steps forward she closed the short distant between herself and Kagome. Jabbing her finger in the smaller girl's chest she began, "I'm not going to take it anymore! You're just a...a...-" Sakura trailed off, her words caught.

She suddenly just realized that she'd gone and lost her temper. Not only had she lost that temper, but she'd done it right in front of Sasuke and to his Imouto.

Her heart felt as if it had dropped to her stomach. She gazed over at Sasuke, fearing that he may be angry with her. Their so-called relationship hadn't even started and she really had no desire to ruin her chances.

Kagome followed Sakura's line of sight and instantly knew what was on the green-eyed genin's mind. Therefore she thought to remind Sakura of what she should already know. "Don't worry. You can say anything you want, 'cause Sasuke-nii doesn't like fan-girls."

That did it.

All of Sakura's irritation, all of that pent up frustration came flooding out. Sounding like a shrill harpy, she shrieked: "YOU BRAT!"

Naruto, who had still been laying out on the ground, sat up, peering curiously at the females.

"Brat? So you do have a backbone, eh, forehead?" Kagome responded, with both eyebrows raised.

With her hands on her hips, Sakura countered. "Who you calling forehead, brat!"

"You really need better insults." mutter Kagome, already growing bored with their spat. "Beside, I'm just telling you the truth. You're gonna have to realize it sooner or later."

Sakura was silent, but only for a second. An overconfident smirk crossed her lips. "You know, I get it now." she said, "You're just mad because you know Sasuke-kun loves me! He told you so, didn't he?"

Kagome blinked, her eyes wide. Her lips twitched and then-

She fell into a fit of hysterical laughter; holding her tummy she gasped out: "Oh wow! You are _so_ stuck in a fantasy world!"

Naruto was now, very carefully, easing his way around the girls. Finally, he arrived at Sasuke's side. The Uchiha looked quite bored, but he was watching as the two tossed insults at one another. Or at least, Sakura tossed insults while Kagome just continued to laugh.

"Shut up! This isn't funny!" howled a peeved Sakura.

The only response she received was more high-pitched cackles.

With a grin Naruto nudged Sasuke's arms. "Yo, teme."He whispered, afraid that if he spoke too loud, he'd ruin the quarrel that was taking place. "This is a girl fight, right?"

"Not exactly." Sasuke dryly replied.

Naruto shrugged. "Heh, at least we got something to watch eh, teme?"

A few minutes into the so called 'girl fight,' the _extremely _late Kakashi decided to make his grand appearance.

The Copy-nin came up from behind the boys. Briefly, he gazed at the females. "So... It looks like you two are at it again."

Naruto, looked back through squinty eyes while Sasuke merely ignored his coming.

Without delay, Sakura pointed an accusing finger at Kagome. "She started it!"

Kagome shook her head. Raising her hands defensively, she tried to explain. "I was only telling her the truth, and then she said..."A snicker. "She actually said..." Another snicker, followed by more cackles.

"It's not funny, Kagome!" screeched Sakura.

With a shake of the head, Kakashi ignored them, choosing to focus on the boys. "You two shouldn't let them fuss like this."

"HEY!" Naruto shouted, remembering how late their slothful teacher was. "You shouldn't take so long! It's been _five _hours! FIVE!"

Stroking his chin, Kakashi smoothly replied. "Well, I'm sorry about that- but I got lost on the road to life."

Somehow he was able to say that sentence while sounding entirely honest, but none of the preteens were fooled. It was just one of his many excuses and he probably had a good amount lined up for every occasion.

Naruto's face faulted. "LIES!" He howled: "YOU'RE LYING!"

Easily, Kakashi disregarded the loud accusations. "I'm sure you're all anxious to get on with your missions, but today, we're going to split up into pairs... that way the tasks will be completed at a quicker pace."

Hearing those words, Naruto's features instantly brightened.

Excited, the blonde immediately rushed to Kagome's side.

She had just been getting over her laughter and was caught off guard when Naruto seemed to literally pop up behind her, seizing her by the waist.

Leaning over Kagome's shoulder, he happily exclaimed:"Me and Kagome will do our chores together! Right Kaggy?"

Unable to form a proper sentence; face beet red-her mouth open, than closed, than opened once more giving her the look of a fish out of water.

Not only was Naruto right over her shoulder his face so close- that she could feel his cheeks brushing against her own cheeks but his arms were secured around her.

The blush grew, spreading down her neck.

"Um... N-Naruto..." Kagome finally stuttered out, glancing down at her feet, which had suddenly become far more interesting. Over the years, he had touched her before, but she couldn't remember a time when he'd actually held onto her in such away. Not to mention he was pulling her body closer and closer to his own as each second ticked by.-

and the embrace was extremely tight.

Maybe this wouldn't have been a big deal to someone else but Kagome - she couldn't help but feel giddy.

Naruto of course picked up on her stutters and the obvious blush marking her face. Overall, he found it quite cute! To him, she was simply cute and he would always think so. Had he know sooner, that all he had to do was grab her to make her turn a adorable shade of red, he would have done it a long time ago!

"Whatcha' say, Kagome? I couldn't hear ya'." Naruto asked, a shrewd grin at his lips.

"Ugh..." That was all she could manage at that point.

Naturally-

Sasuke was not very thrilled.

In fact the more he watched the more riled he became. There was a obvious expression of displeasure on his frowning face. Really, he had no clue as to why the dobe had suddenly become so brazen. To do such a thing, and in front of _him_ no less!

He knew that Naruto had this _infatuation_ with his Imouto, much like the annoying one Sakura (and nearly every other girl) had with him. He was also well aware that Kagome, too, had some sort of ridiculous crush on the idiot and to this day he couldn't understand why.

In his opinion, Naruto had no redeeming qualities.

What really mattered at this moment was that the idiot really needed to remove his arms from her person or he would be doing the removing himself.

"Dobe..." He drawled out slowly, his hands nonchalantly tucked in his pockets.

Naruto peered up at him. Yes, he could definitely hear the tone of warning in Sasuke's voice but that only brought on a playful smirk.

"Yeah, teme?"

"Your arms." Sasuke said, glaring at the appendages wrapped tightly around his blushing sister's waist.

Feigning a look of confusion, Naruto tilted his head to the side. "What's wrong with my arms?"

Obsidian orbs narrowed. Now the imbecile was just asking for a beating. He'd clearly grown far more dauntless, probably still high off of his surprising victory during their mission in the Mist.

Well... It looked as if it were time to put the dobe back in his place-

"Okay. That's enough of that." Kakashi announced, grabbing Sasuke's shoulder, thus stopping the provoked Uchiha, who had already begun to stroll towards Naruto.

Said blonde was sporting a very cocky grin. If it wasn't the females bickering, it was the males scrapping.

"I've already taken it upon myself to decide who'll be paired with who and Naruto- you're going with Sakura."

Those words were enough to pop Naruto's cheerful bubble. He released Kagome in favor of tossing his arms into the air. "How come!" The annoyed blonde whined.

Expecting such a reaction, Kakashi had already planed his reply. He made his answer _very_ simple. "Because, I'm your Sensei and my word is law."

Naruto gave a disheartened pout. "... but I don't wanna go with Sakura."

Sakura glowered. "You think I want to go with an idiot like you!" She grumbled, highly upset with Kakashi's decision. For a second, she'd been squealing inside with pure joy, thinking that things were finally going to go her way- but apparently _not_.

She would be spending the day with Naruto, _not _with her beloved Sasuke.

Naruto cringed, his shoulders slumped. "That's why I don't wanna go with you, 'cause your mean to me..." He muttered with a sad sniff.

"I am not mean!" Sakura howled, at the accusation."All I ever wanted was a lot of time alone with my Sasuke-kun!"

Having already snapped out of her blushing stupor, Kagome was ever swift to join in on the conversation. "Hey!" She squeaked, "Nii-kun isn't yours and no yelling at Naru-kun!"

Sakura slanted Kagome with a irate glare. Still feeling considerably brave, she retorted. "I can yell at who ever I want and Sasuke-kun is _mine_!"

Astonished by Sakura's blind declaration Kagome's mouth fell open. "Sakura-chan," She smoothly said. "You're delusional."

"What. Did. You. Say!" The fuming, green-eyed genin screeched.

Slowly, Kagome repeated: "You're delusional."

Seeing that the bickering was about to began yet again, Kakashi shook his head in dismay. Reaching into his back pocket, he pulled out his favorite orange book.

"Oh right..." He muttered, as if just remembering, "Sasuke."

"Hai?"

He passively flipped through a few pages before speaking."Your client's name is Higurashi, Kaede. She's going to say some very unbelievable things... but I suggest you listen carefully. Oh, and _please_ try to be nice." He said, purposely stressing the word 'please'.

Sasuke's brows knitted together, at the unusual statement."What do you mean by that?"

"Oh... Nothing, really." Replied Kakashi, "Just a stray thought, that's all."

* * *

He was a naturally sullen individual with very little patience, and at this moment his exasperation was growing more as the long trek continued.

Sasuke was beginning to think that maybe Kakashi had given them bad directions because at this point it seemed as if they were just aimlessly wandering through the back forest of the village.

Their excursion had led them far away from the crowded districts of Konoha, and to a worn dirt path, lined with trees.

Lots and lots of annoying green, leaf-filled trees.

This person must have had an extreme love for nature.

It wasn't just the long stroll that had him bothered.

He had a habit of thinking everything through, and tried to deeply look into each detail placed before him -

and the fact that Kakashi had suddenly decided to divide them into pairs was extremely unusual. Up until now, all of the missions that had been completed were done by the four of them.

Never was there any '_splitting up_' to make things '_go quicker_'.

He'd been trying his hardest to figure out the reason, but to no avail.

Not to mention the strange words Kakashi had spoken to him.

One could say that he was more than a little suspicious, and apparently he was the only one-

Kagome strolled alongside him with her usual carefree smile, not looking the slightest bit concerned. She was even humming some unknown tune that he assumed she'd just recently made up.

He scowled. She had to know. He wanted _her _to know of his increasing displeasure.

"I'm irritated."

Hazel orbs peeked over, not surprised at his statement. After all she could tell that he wasn't exactly in the best of moods by his disposition. Although there was never a time when he wasn't sulking about.

"Well... I guess there's some good news." Kagome muttered, coming to a standstill.

At the end of the dirt path were stairs.

Quite a number of stairs. Neither could see what resided at the top.

"That's a lot... Why so many?" She questioned eyeing each step with a critical glare. The idea of going up those every day wasn't comforting.

He answered with a shrug, preparing to continue on - might as well get it over with, beside it wasn't as if making the hike up would be difficult for him-

but before Sasuke could even take one step forward, Kagome snuck up from behind. Placing her hands on his shoulders she jumped up onto his back and he instinctively, locked his arms around her legs to steady, or rather support her - not wanting her to fall off.

Resting her chin on the top of his head, she cheerfully exclaimed. "Okay, let's go!"

He stood motionless.

"Kagome."

"Yeah?"

"You're being lazy." He dryly stated.

"Sure am." Kagome shamelessly admitted. After all, what was the point of her walking up _all_ those stairs when she had Sasuke here to carry her, and she knew that he wouldn't tell her to get off. "So-" She chirped, grinning roguishly. "How fast can you run?"

No sooner had she ask that question, did a haughty smirk cross his lips. He knew what she wanted, and he had no problem with giving in.

Kagome only managed to let out an ecstatic squeal as Sasuke suddenly sprinted up the steps with unfathomable speed. It was obvious that he'd focused a bit of charka to his legs, which made his run even swifter. He arrived at the top in only a matter of seconds, and wasn't the least bit out of breath.

Slipping off his back she observed their surroundings.

The two stood underneath a wooden Torii gate; a simple, stone pathway led to a very small shrine. There was this _really _old woman who both assumed to be the client steadily sweeping the grounds. Her back was to them so she'd yet to notice their coming.

"What's her name again?" Kagome whispered.

Carefully watching the elderly female, Sasuke replied:"Kaede."

Deciding to make their presence known, Kagome sang out through cupped hands: "Kaede-san!"

Immediately, said person spun around, and as soon as she saw them, her eyes broadened, and the broom that she'd once been holding fell to the ground. She opened her mouth, preparing to speak, but no words came out.

Then she simply stood there, blinking.

There was a period of silence, as the three simply stared at each other.

The pre-teens raised their eyebrows at Kaede's weird behavior.

"How old is she again?" Kagome inquired, assuming the lady had gotten so far up in the years that she was a little slow on the uptake. After all she did look a wee bit ancient.

Sasuke examined their _client, _with a scrutinizing glare.

Something... was definitely going on.

**

* * *

**

Kagome wasn't sure of what to think of the elderly woman.

After Kaede had gotten over her strange stupor, she promptly ushered them inside the shrine which happened to be just as small on the inside as it was on the outside. As of now, she and Sasuke were sitting on a grey mat in the living room, right across from Kaede who had gotten a kettle filled with tea from the kitchen...-

that just so happen to be in the same room; about fifteen feet away.

Yes.

This place was _really_ small.

The woman was currently pouring the liquid into two cups after which she sat the kettle down on a tray.

"Would you like some?" Kaede offered with a pleasant smile.

Kagome only blinked, slightly confused. One would think that they would be doing silly chores not loafing about and sipping tea. Then again, this Kaede was **super** old and lived by herself in the isolated forest of the village. Maybe instead of wanting them to do chores she just desired some company?

If that was the case, then it was perfectly fine with her, because she didn't feel like sweeping or scrubbing floors.

With a shrug, Kagome nodded and took the cup. "Thank you."

Turning to the silent Sasuke, Kaede held out the other cup, filled with the tea she'd poured for him. "Child, would you-"

Interrupting her, he coolly spoke. "I don't like tea."

Kaede looked somewhat taken back, but her smile didn't wavier. In attempt to sway him she continued: "I made it just a bit before you two arrived... I picked the leafs from my garden-" Still, Sasuke continued to eye her with a icy stare. Honestly it was making her feel agitated. "It should still be warm..."

"I _don't_ like tea." Sasuke repeated with a sneer, obsidian orbs frigid.

"I am sorry. I did not mean to upset you, I thought that you..." She trailed off, unsure of what to say. Her apologize did nothing- his face remain the same- impassively cold.

"Don't mind him." Kagome said, feeling bad for the woman. Taking a short sip from her cup she calmly explained, "Sasuke-nii doesn't really like anything and he's always grumpy."

Kaede was extremely happy to hear her speak, relieved that young girl was not giving the crude treatment that the obviously irritable Sasuke was _blessing_ her with.

Quickly picking up the kettle and pouring more tea into Kagome's now empty cup she practically cooed: "Well, aren't you just the sweetest child... very cute, too."

At the compliment Kagome giggled. Pushing a loose strand of long black hair behind her ears she responded. "Hai, of course. I am _very _cute."

Kaede paused, a little surprised. She'd been expecting a thank you... or maybe a timid blush?

Sasuke grimaced. By now, he was fed up with what he considered to be useless conversation. "Are there any chores that you want done or did you just invite us here to chat?" He abruptly questioned.

"Well... actually there are no chores."

"...and we are here for what reason?" asked an obviously piqued Sasuke.

Kaede's body visibly tensed. She was more than a little nervous, which was why she was drawing the matter out. Since she was unsure of how to come out with it she decided to be straight forward and right to the point.

Taking a deep breath, she prepared for the worse, and then she said: "Kagome. You're my granddaughter."

Said girl had just taken a large gulp of tea, and, hearing Kaede's unanticipated words, swallowed the wrong way. She ended up choking. Violently, she coughed, struggling to catch her breath.

Gently patting her back, Sasuke slanted Kaede with a sharp glare. "Is this your idea of a joke?"

A brisk shake of the head. Horrified at such an allegation, Kaede was quick to speak. "No! Of course not-" looking Kagome directly in the eyes she motioned to herself before saying: "I really am your grandmother."

There was a chilling quiet. If it had been night, the only sound that would have echoed through the shrine would have been the crickets' melody.

Kaede nervously shifted in her spot.

Kagome was unresponsive, only staring, her face held no sign of emotions.

Sasuke was **still **gracing her with a murky glare.

Suddenly, a look of understanding surfaced in hazel orbs. Reaching out, Kagome touched Kaede's hand. "You poor old lady..."She spoke, with a obvious look of sympathy, "You're crazy but it's okay because **I **still like you."

"More like senile." Sasuke smoothly added.

Kaede mouth was slightly ajar. For a brief moment, she was speechless.

They thought she was insane? Sure she'd gotten far up in the years but she was certainly not insane! Of course, no one wished to be seen as crazy and greatly disturbed by their words she supposed that it would be best to elaborate.

A little aggravated Kaede, pointed at Kagome and firmly stated: "I'm telling you the truth! You were adopted as an infant. I'd never lie about such a matter!"

Another bout of uncomfortable silence overtook the room, and both preteens were staring dully at her; the look of pity in Kagome's eyes was very easy to distinguish-

"I can pretend to be your granddaughter if you want. I _promise_ to come visit you when I'm not doing missions." said Kagome; voice extremely sweet. She'd come to the conclusion that the old lady had been in this diminutive shrine-all alone- for far too long. Not only was she slow on the uptake, but she had also lost her mind.

Kaede could only sit in shock. Sure, she'd been preparing herself for the worse, but she hadn't thought that she'd be deemed as mad!

Shaking her head the exasperated woman decided to stick to hard facts. "You were adopted into the Uchiha Clan as a infant-Uchiha Fugaku was returning from a mission and by chance found you amongst our clan mates who had been killed by Sound Shinobi. He brought you to Konoha and decided to accept you into his family..."

Kaede took a deep breath, pausing to examine their features.

Both preteen held the same, impassive, emotionless expression; they no longer looked upon her as if she were deranged, but as the silence ticked on, she was beginning to feel exceedingly apprehensive.

Those detached stares were not encouraging.

Kagome's brows knitted together. At first she had been willing to humor the old woman, but now this Kaede was pushing her luck.

No longer was she feeling pity; instead she was growing very annoyed.

"If this is all true." She said, tone cool. "Then where have you been? Kinda' weird that you just pop up outta' nowhere."

Kaede stiffen, at the instant change in Kagome's demeanor.

"She asked you a question. Answer it." Sasuke sneered, arms crossed.

Looking at each of them, Kaede managed to find her lost voice. Inclining her head in Kagome direction she spoke, "There had been no reason for me to interfere. You didn't need me... but I was informed by the Hokage that on your mission to the mist, your Kekkai Genkai activated."

Kagome scoffed, "I don't know why the Hokage told you that, but he's wrong. My Kekkai Genkai hasn't activated yet."

Despite being a bit overwrought, Kaede was able to reply without hesitation. "Hai, it has. You came in contact with demonic chakra; that caused your blood limit to surface."

'_Demonic Chakra?' _Kagome's jaws clenched. For some reason, she seemed to instinctively know that Kaede was referring to the red chakra that had coated Naruto's body. With every passing minute, this entire situation was getting all the more aggravating for her.

Feeling quite disturb, the dark-haired girl thought to correct Kaede. "It was my pink chakra, not a blood limit."

A look of confusion, and then recognition. "No! No! Child that was not pink charka. That was Holy Chakra, completely separate from your normal chakra. Using that ki, you purified the demonic chakra that coated the Jinchuuriki."

There was a audible swallow, as Kagome slowly massaged her temples; her head slightly aching.

Sasuke had uncrossed his arms, in favor of letting them fall to his side. While he appeared impervious, he was taking in every word said. In a attempt to understand, striving to figure out if what parts of that which was being spoken was truth or lies.

It was then that he decided to take a closer look at the elder before him.

Kaede, while old, actually didn't look to be insane; she also spoke with intelligence and confidence.

It was obvious to him that he and Kagome had been sent out to this shrine purposely, on order of Sandaime -and Kakashi- had been apart of this little _scheme_, intentionally splitting the team up.

He had been correct to be suspicious.

"Tell me what you mean by Holy Chakra and Jinchuuriki." Sasuke asked, or rather, demanded; at this point he desired more information.

Feeling as if she were finally making some sort ofa breakthrough, Kaede quickly explained. "Holy Chakra is pure ki that all members of the Higurashi Clan possess. When we are born, the ki is dormant; normally, it actives at puberty but coming in contact with demonic energy can cause-"

"Be quiet." came Kagome's curt interruption.

Startled, Kaede gasped. "Child, I-"

"I said: Be Quiet." She repeated, hazel-orbs ample.

Kagome, was simply put; upset. Beyond upset.

The Uchiha Clan had been the most powerful clan in Konoha, well respected and well known. They had **not** been favored because of their arrogant, conceited nature but every hidden village knew of them; their power, their astonishing skills and held this grudging respect for there abilities.

To Kagome, being a Uchiha meant that she had the _right_, to be insolent, she had the _right_ to think highly of herself.

Whatever she desired to say, she could say, because she was an Uchiha; she was a part of such an influential clan and it was a _privilege_.

To carry the name of Uchiha was a _privilege _and now-

Someone was trying to take her privilege away?

_'No!'_

Exasperated, she stood and declared in a high voice:"**I** did the Katon Jutsu, that makes me a Uchiha and I'll get my Sharingan, too!"

Heavily Kaede sighed, unable to understand why this was being taken in such a negative manner. "Child... Your Kekkai Genkai has already activated. You won't get a Sharingan; it's impossible."

"Didn't I say be quiet!" Kagome hissed; features laced with apparent frustration.

She had no desire to hear such words.

What was so unnerving, was that she knew what was spoken actually held reason. If her pink chakra, was a activated Kekkai Genkai, then that would mean she wasn't an Uchiha, and there would be no Sharingan.

One could not possibly possess two Blood Limits.

The words of Kaede, the woman who claimed to be her grandmother, held nothing but understandable _truth, _and that fact was doing nothing for Kagome's mounting anxiety.

Her breathing quickened, and her faced flushed red; she turned all of her attention to Sasuke. Staring intently at the hushed boy Kagome spoke, "I performed the Katon Jutsu. So that means that I am _still _a Uchiha, right Sasuke-nii?"

It was a major disappointment when she found that he wasn't paying her any attention. To be more specific, he was staring straight ahead, at the **wall**.

Aggravated, but more importantly, extremely distressed with his lack of acknowledgement she yelled out, "Sasuke-nii!"

Her outburst, did capture his attention.

Obsidian orbs, held a slightly daze look; as if he weren't exactly present. Tilting his head to the right, Sasuke replied, "Hai?"

Kagome grimaced. "I'm an Uchiha." Pointing directly at Kaede, she bluntly ordered, "Tell her I'm an Uchiha."

Sasuke sat motionless, his features unreadable.

Had he heard her? Of course. However, he wasn't sure of how to respond. Kagome was becoming riled, he could tell, but at this point he was still caught in his own inward thoughts.

Still trying to comprehend.

His body grew tense. A certain memory of the past resurfaced.

_The Katon Jutsu_

Learning the technique was a rite of passage in the Uchiha Clan. Mastering the Jutsu made a child be seen as a adult; one would also be seen a true member of the clan.

Uchiha Fugaku. Tou-san had refused to teach Kagome the technique; only he was taken to the lake, and she was told to go home. Always, he had wondered why she was denied, and up until this point it had made no sense to him.

But now, however, it made perfect sense.

By blood, she was not an Uchiha. Therefore, Tou-san saw no point in her learning the Katon. Had she been a true Uchiha he would have allowed her to come along with them.

The memory, equipped with the rest of the details that had been placed before him, was more than enough to bring Sasuke to his final conclusion.

The words spoken by Higurashi, Kaede were the truth.

For a second, he could have sworn that he felt his heart skip a beat, maybe two. For _years_, he'd seen her as his Imouto, for _years_ he'd referred to her as such and now to find out that Kagome was in fact, not his Imouto, was startling and so very bizarre.

His silence was doing nothing to help Kagome, who was still staring down; waiting impatiently for him to speak.

"Nii-kun... _please_...say something..." her voice came out in a hushed whisper; reasonably troubled with the way he was behaving.

That desperate plea, was ignored. He only gazed up at her - that was all. There was this look that not even she could read, his face was: stoic, emotionless, lethargy.

Kagome's shoulder slumped, in defeat. This meant something; his behavior meant something-

She and Sasuke had been together since they were babies. She spent all of her time with him; and had learned him well. She knew what he liked, or more importantly what he _disliked_. One thing that was for certain, he only gave her attention, and showed her a level kindness because she was or had been his Imouto.

He had never gave any other female the positive acknowledgement he'd given her; actually Kagome suspected that he for some reason held this major dislike for other girls, whether they were fans of his or not.-

But now, he probably no longer saw her as his sister-she would officially become one of those other girls. One of those females who he detested; who he hated.

_Hate_.

This meant that Sasuke hated her.

Slowly, Kagome began to back away, her face ash white. She had a impulsive urge to flee, to run... to get away.

She could accept that she would never have a Sharingan. It was not a pleasant idea, but she could eventually come to terms. She could even come to accept that she was no longer an Uchiha, that her privilege was stripped away; but one idea that she could never bear was the thought of Sasuke- the person who she'd grown up with- the person she'd spent all her life with- the person that she loved-

**Hating** her.

Kaede, worried by Kagome's unhealthy appearance, tried to soothe the matter over. "Child, you hadn't a reason to behave like this- our clans Kekkai Genkai is very powerful; our history goes back some hundreds of years. You should be proud to-"

"I told you to be QUIET!" Cried Kagome, hazel orbs wide with dread. Needing someone to blame for her suffering she loudly accused: "This is all your fault!"

Kaede's mouth opened; but then wisely shut. Obviously, nothing that she could say would fix this matter. The older woman cast an inquiring glance at Sasuke. She assumed that he held the power to calm the distraught child down, but for some reason he appeared to have gone mute.

For Kagome, there were three words, echoing through her mind. It was caught on rewind, continuously replaying over and over again in this morbid chant.

_He hates me._

She grasped her head, clutching a fist full of hair with both hands. Biting back a sob; the mounting anxiety seemed to grow. The light headache that had surfaced moments before, had never left- but now it seemed to transform from a minor nuisance- into a brain pounding migraine.

That was not the only issue. Suddenly, it was so hard to breath. Her throat felt like it had tightened and her heart was rapidly beating. She knew she was panicking, but had no idea of how to calm herself.

"K-Kagome!" and that was Sasuke's frightened call.

Finally, had he snapped out of his pathetic stupor; but by then it was much to late for Kagome was numbed to the outside world, lost in her own inner turmoil.

**

* * *

**

_~Uchiha Sasuke~_

One could describe him as a wolf.

A dark callous wolf the that shied away from others, snarling and baring deadly fangs at those who tried to get close.

A wolf that would do anything to keep others away-

But while he may have been a wolf, he had never been a lone wolf.

He had a pack, a small pack that consisted of only one member.

That member was Kagome.

She was there, and had always been there. Not far off - only mere inches away. Together they grew up, through thick and thin, they were close.

Knowing the truth, could _not_ erase the twelve years spent together. They were not siblings but that could not take away the attachment that naturally grew between them.

She was **not **his Imouto; she was simply **his**, and _forever _would be.

The memories of their past would always be imbedded into his mind, never to go away, never fade.-

Therefore, when Kagome had been desperate for a response, he should have spoken; anything would have been sufficient. Just _simple_ acknowledgement.- but at that minute he'd still been trying to grasp the concept. Everything had come so suddenly, all the information had been unanticipated and he just needed more time to comprehend.

If he had of opened his mouth, then perhaps they wouldn't be at the Konohagakure Hospital.

Yes.

The hospital.

At the sight of Kagome's sickened appearance, Sasuke had panicked and fearing the worse; immediately, he'd picked her up and run; leaving the shrine and Kaede behind.- By the time they arrived at the hospital, she seemed to have calm down. No longer was she having trouble breathing; but still he ordered she be seen.

So at the moment, the two were in a room, on the fourth floor of the building. Kagome was in the bed; balled up underneath the white sheets; her back to him and he sat silently in a chair, at her bed side.

He suspected that she was awake, but just wasn't speaking and Sasuke didn't attempt to converse, instead he took this as a time to contemplate.

After all there were still _many _other details to consider.

Kaede had left minutes before. After coming to apologize, claiming that she hadn't believed the news would be taken in such a manner.

However, before she could leave, he had demanded that she give him more of a explanation. There was obviously more to the story; more history and it all revolved around Kagome; hence, he was required to know of it.

The _Higurashis_, had been very small; a clan that consisted of less than thirty members. Residing on the outskirts of Sound, they avoided all contact with the other Hidden Villages. While highly skilled in the art of archery, they did _not_ employ or train as Shinobi.

Peaceful people who lives in a natural setting: A lineage of miko and monks.

In the feudal era of the world, their numbers had been greater.

Over five hundred years ago, they were far more useful since the main ability of there unnamed Kekkai Genkai was the power to destroy demonic or, rather, impure chakra. In the past, the power was coveted by many, for the world had been overrun with dangerous demons.-

But now, five hundred years into the future, times had changed. Rarely were demons roaming the country side, although many human beings possessed small amounts demonic blood. Over the years, their numbers decreased and in order to avoid conflict; they put themselves into a state of self-imposed isolation.

For some unknown reason, twelve years prior, their village was attacked by several Sound Shinobi.

The results were devastating.

Already, they were small in number, and they were not Shinobi. Those two facts sealed their fate, and in one night, the entire clan was wiped out.

Well, almost the entire clan.

According to Kaede, a group managed to escape the massacre, and desperate for refuge, they sought contact with several Hidden Villages. All of which wanted nothing to do with them, not wanting to be involved with the dealing of Sound -

However, Hiruzen _Sarutobi_ offered a safe haven in Konohagakure.

Nevertheless, they did not make it to the village, ambushed by Sound Ninja. The few members of the clan fought back, destroying their enemies... but at the cost of their own lives. All but Kaede, who managed to flee during the ruckus, were killed.

Or so she had believed.

Once in Konoha, she was informed by the Hokage that Kagome had indeed lived; found by Uchiha Fugaku while the clan head was returning from a mission. Once told that Kagome had been adopted, Kaede assumed that the Uchiha clan would be a proper place for her to be raised and merely... -stayed away out of sight, living in a secluded shrine that had been built for her on order of Sandaime.

She only made her presence know for two reasons.

Uzumaki Naruto, the vessel of the Kyuubi no Kitsune's, seal was damaged, and Kaede, being so old, no longer possessed the amount of Holy Chakra to take care of the problem. The only one that could possibly do this was Kagome and she would need to be properly trained before she could attempt such an ordeal.

Now Sasuke had his answer; he knew where the _powerful_ red chakra had come from- but at the moment Naruto's ability didn't really matter to him.

"H-How come you're s-still here?" came the muffled voice of Kagome, from underneath the covers.

What do you know.

He had been right, she was _awake_.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Sasuke dryly replied, eyeing her covered form.

Slowly she sat up, pushing the sheets from her body.

It was than that he got a good look at her appearance.

Kagome's wavy black hair was loose, tussled and sticking out in several different directions.- There were these dark rings around _very_ puffy hazel eyes; the tip of her nose was extremely red, and her cheeks shared the same fate.-

Sasuke cringed. This was _not _what he was used to seeing.

Overall, he would have to say she looked absolutely horrible.

"I k-know that..." Kagome sniffed, her voice shaken, "... y-you don't like me-" another louder sniff, "Anymore!" her last word was drawn out and followed by a anguished wail, as she buried her face in her hands.

His brow jerked. One thing was for certain- he was not good with emotions, never had been and probably never would be. Nor was he equipped to handle or, to be more specific, soothe a crying female, but obviously, he was going to be forced into trying. Seeing her like this was very disturbing- and at this point, he would say or do _anything _to cease her cries.

Inwardly sighing, he began with: "Where did you get that stupid idea from?" Was it the right thing to say? Well, he wasn't too sure but for now it would just have to do.

At his response Kagome blinked, and using the sheet to wipe her runny nose answered: "You o-only liked me cause-"A pause, than yet another sniff. "I'm your I-Imouto and now... I'm not!"

At that moment, realization filled him. "You acted that way, all because, you thought I didn't like you?"

She didn't speak, only stared at him through wide puffy hazel eyes.

"Kagome," Sasuke drawled out, arms crossed. "It doesn't matter."

"W-What?" She stuttered, mouth hanging open in disbelief. She wasn't quite sure if she were hearing him correctly, because that was the last thing she'd ever expected for him to speak.

"It. Doesn't. Matter." He repeated, slowly.

Kagome was highly confused. "... But I'm not an Uchiha... I'm not even...-"

"You can still carry the name of Uchiha." Sasuke quickly said; in an attempt to pull her from the dejected state she'd been falling into.

It took a second for Kagome to process his words. But when she finally did, he instantly knew, for her face brightened; and in his opinion, this was by far better than the look of depression that had earlier masked her features.

"So," She carefully began; trying to fully understand his words. "Nothings' changed? We're still siblings- you're still my Nii-kun?"

Obsidian orbs slightly broaden, at her question. '_Brother? No... I'm not.'_

Despite his inner thoughts Sasuke, decided to give Kagome the answer she so desperately wished to hear.

"Hai."

"... and you still like me, right?" She pressed, watching his reaction.

"Hn."

Deciding to take that 'reply' (if one could call it that) as a yes, Kagome quickly changed positions, no longer sitting in the center of the bed. Instead she had scooted to the side, her legs dangling off the edge. Blessing him with a sudden mischievous, yet cute, grin, she cooed out: "Come here nii-kun."

Instantly, Sasuke frowned. It appeared as if the words he'd used had been correct. She seemed to be back to her normal self; and didn't look so miserable, but now she was ordering him around. "What for?"

With a scowl, Kagome retorted, "Just come here!"

Sasuke returned the scowl, but still stood from his seat. Taking only a few steps, he closed the short space. No sooner was he in reach that Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck; pulling him in between her legs and into a extremely tight hug.

What could only be described as a soothing silence overtook the room.

She held him and he, allowed the embrace.

Finally, after a long peaceful minute, Kagome softly whispered in his ear, "Sasu-nii..."

"Hai?"

"I love you."

_Love..._

A slow, but somehow dark, smirk spread across his lips.

"I know you do."

* * *

**XD**


	10. Chapter 10: Inner Sphere Technique

Title: Rebirth  
Author: Passionate Crow Rat  
Rating: M  
Pairings: Kagome/Itachi/Naruto/Sasuke  
Warnings: A creepy Kyuubi and lots of plot development.  
Summary: The Chuunin Exams have arrived. Sasuke and Naruto vowed to protect Kagome; but can they do so without succumbing to the dark temptation of power? With Itachi's return so close, can they possibly keep the clan murderer away? AU Naru/Inu X-over  
Disclaimer: I still don't own either series...._(Sniff)_

**Crow Rat's Note: **Hey, guys! Hope you're doing well! Thank you for the reviews, I do appreciate them. As you can see there has been a summary change! YATTA!

This chapter contains a lot of plot development. I mean a whole lot, and I hope I don't confuse anybody. _(Twitch) _If anyone has any questions, just ask away. Although some things, I might not be able to answer- _(grins) _don't wanna spoil stuff!

Here goes nothing!

Onwards!

* * *

** Chapter Ten: Inner Sphere Technique**

**

* * *

**

Two Weeks Later

**Higurashi's Residence- Noon**

Uzumaki Naruto was annoyed.

Really annoyed.

What had the normally cheerful whiskered-faced blonde so irritated?

Well...

He was wearing a _necklace_.

Yes. A necklace. Bluish, tinted beads were loosely dangling around his neck and already he hated their very existence!

It was a bright sunny day, and while he could be eating out at Ichiraku or even sleeping in he was instead sitting on a grayish mat, in the living quarters of Higurashi Kaede's shrine.

He wasn't alone; the team, minus Sakura, was all crowded in the small room.

Sitting beside Naruto was Kagome.

She was watching with sympathy as he continued to tug, with obvious contempt at the rosary. The moment, he'd entered the shrine; her Obaa-san had placed the beads around his neck, and for some reason he took an instant disliking to them and threw a fit.

Actually, he was still tossing a fit, and she was starting to feel bad.

"These are girly! I don't wanna wear em'!" whined Naruto, his pitiful expression directed at Kaede- the older female sat across from him.

He was awfully close to throwing a full blown tantrum.

"Child, you're wearing them! I've told you seven times!" retorted an exasperated Kaede.

Naruto squinted, "I don't wanna' wear em'." he dryly repeated, still tugging at the beads. He made a failed attempt, to pull them over his head. Sadly, the necklace wouldn't budge; it was as if it were permanently bound to his person.

He gasped at such horrifying thought.

"AH! THEY WON'T COME OFF!" screeched Naruto, while rolling about the floor. "NO! GET THEM OFF OF MEEEE!!!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, at the blonde's predictable (and moronic) behavior. Of course, this whole situation was really pressing on his already bothered demeanor.

"Dobe." he coolly began, from his spot on the floor. "Stop your whining; it's annoying."

Naruto quickly sat up, glaring a few well placed daggers at his rival. "Well, teme, how about I put these bulgy girly beads around your neck?!"

"I don't need them. I'm not the one with the _problem_." Sasuke was sure to emphasis the word 'problem'.

"Teme..."

"What idiot? You have a problem; if you knew how to take care of your own issues; we wouldn't be here, now would we?" Sasuke arrogantly replied.

"Ya' know, I'm gettin' real tired of your-"

Naruto was unable to finish what would have become a super long, crude rant thanks to Kakashi.

The Copy-nin idly leaned against the wall close to the front door, his nose stuck in his favorite little book. "You two, stop your bickering."

Naruto scowled. "Damn teme started it." he grumbled.

"Um, Naru-kun!" Kagome suddenly piped up, her voice sugary sweet.

He peered over at her. "Yeah?"

Planting a huge smile on her faces, she brightly chirped out: "I think they're really pretty, and you look pretty with them on!"

Naruto blinked. '_Okay_.' So, she not only thought the necklace was pretty; but she thought he was too, when wearing them? Well, since Kagome was a girl, and she liked the so-called 'pretty' beads, then that made it official-

They were in fact, super girly and he couldn't get the damn things off his neck!

"AHH!"

Kagome cringed at the over dramatic outburst. Her words were supposed to make him happy. Not make him scream!

"Hey! Granny!" he whined. "How come I gotta wear these!?"

Sighing, Kaede explained. "The rosary will act as a method of subduing, they are necessary."

Naruto pouted. None of the words coming out of the old lady's mouth made sense to him. It all sounded like a bunch of stupid gibberish!

Ignoring the melodramatic blonde, Kaede turned her attention to Kagome. "Child," She started, deciding that it would be a good idea to go over the task again. "Remember, do not remove the original nine seals just place your sutras on top of the them and-"

Kagome waved a hand, "Hai, I know." She'd heard all of this before, in her opinion her obaa-san worried way too much. She knew what to do, and how to do it! She was a very quick learner. "So, this will stop that evil red chakra from coming out right?"

"There is a possibility of it still seeping out."

Hazel-orbs widen in confusion. "Wait a sec, I thought that-"

"What's the point of Kagome doing the technique if the red chakra could still come out?" Sasuke abruptly interrupted, his question directed to anyone who knew the answer. He was under the assumption that she would be doing this 'deed' in order to stop said chakra from being used.

This was already taking up his _valuable _time- he could be training or doing other more interesting things but instead, he was sitting in this crowded little room. Another thing that had him extremely galled was that he had no say in the matter, seeing as it was ordered by none other than the Hokage himself.

If it were up to him- Kagome wouldn't be performing this jutsu. The dobe needed to fend for himself and take care of his own problems.

"The seals were initially designed so that _some_ of the Bijuu chakra could exit the internal cage and enter Naruto." Kakashi explained, finally shutting his book and slipping it into his back pocket."The main point is for Kagome to strengthen the barrier gate; therefore we won't have to worry about the nine-tails breaking out of its prison."

Kaede inclined her head in agreement. "This is why I say the rosary is necessary. If the demon's chakra still seeps out, then all Kagome has to do is say the chosen word, and he will become subdued."

At their answers, Sasuke frowned and turned his obsidian orbs to another.

"Kagome."

She peered over at him, and replied with a bright smile. "Hai?"

"Make it quick." Sasuke harshly ordered."Do _not_ stay in there for long."

Kagome raised an eyebrow at his tone, but despite that, she still nodded.

"Hey!" Naruto suddenly exclaimed, leaping to his feet. Having just come to a conclusion, he decided to say it out loud. "If it was made so that some chakra can come out, then it's supposed to be that way! Besides, if the dumb kitsune is living in me, he should be paying me some type of rent! His chakra can be the rent!"

Kaede glowered. "Stubborn child! Your prolonged usage of the Kyuubi's ki damaged the seals Yondaime Hokage used to contain the bijuu. If it completely breaks, the caged demon will be _free_! We don't need a deranged kitsune running amuck in the village!"

"Obaa-san is right, Naru-kun. It's _evil, _so don't use it." Kagome firmly added, voice leaving no room for argument. "Understand?"

Naruto face faulted, his jaws twitching in aggravation. Of course, he expected for her to say something like that. She made it clear, many of times that she did not like the red chakra and didn't want him tapping into it. He still couldn't get why she held such a major dislike to it.

He'd done some amazing things when in the red cloak and truthfully, he was getting sick of her calling the chakra evil.

"Naruto-kun?"

Feigning an ear to ear grin he quickly said: "Um, hai, Kag-chan. I understand."

Kagome's jaws clenched. '_Um'_. He'd said the exact same thing before, back when the team was in the mist. Then, a little later, he went ahead and used _it_ again. Why was she getting the feeling that he was lying and saying he understood, just to get her to shut-up?

_'He wouldn't...'_

Would he?

"Now Kagome, are you sure you remember the procedure?" Kaede suddenly queried, staring intently at her granddaughter.

"Of course," Kagome assured, completely confident in her abilities. "I remember everything you said."

"Good... as soon as you've completed your job, release the jutsu. Also, the nine-tails may be capable of speech. If he attempts to talk with you, don't converse." Turning to Naruto, she said, "That goes for you too, child. Kitsunes are very deceptive creatures, and can speak lies with _ease_."

Naruto groaned. "Yeah, yeah granny."

Kaede scowled at his disrespecting tone. Kids these days! "Child, you will lie down and lift up your shirt." she snapped.

"What!?" Naruto howled, staring down at her as if she had gone and lost her mind. "You crazy or somethin'!?"

Slowly did Kaede massage her temples. "Kagome will need to lay hands on your skin. I'm sure this will work if she touches any part of your body- but I would prefer for her to make contact with your stomach, since the seal is there."

"Hehe. Oh, right... Gotcha'." He muttered, sheepishly grinning.

"You are such a moron, dobe." was Sasuke's blunt, but sincere, remark.

Naruto was ever quick to shout, "Teme! Shut the hell up!"

"Guys..." Kagome muttered, eyebrows rising.

The warning tone in her voice successfully broke up the soon to be feud.

Kakashi clapped. "Come on now." said the Copy-nin. "Let's get this going. No need to waste time. "

Groaning, Naruto unzipped his jacket; and after lying down, he lifted his white tee-shirt up. Kagome scooted closer, until she was leaning over him.

Taking a deep breath, she blocked out her surrounding and focused solely on bringing her inner holy chakra to her palms.

This scarce jutsu was only known to the Higurashi clan. Not even Kaede knew much about the technique- Only that it was first created, five hundred years ago by their early ancestor. The knowledge had been passed down from elder to elder but it hadn't been executed since its birth. She would have to separate her mind from her body- after doing this she would then send her subconscious form into the inner confinements of the seal. It could only be done by those who possessed the clan's Kekkai Genkai, and even then, they would need a great deal of pure energy to perform the technique.

After all the meditation she'd done over the past few weeks, she'd successfully learn how to tap into her Holy Chakra at will.

Nevertheless, it still took some effort since she was so used to using her 'normal' chakra.

Switching between the two was a difficult, but still-

She _could_ do it.

'_Focus...'_

**F**irst Seal: Inu

**S**econd Seal: Hare

**T**hird Seal: Bird

**F**ourth Seal: Horse

**F**ifth Seal: Boar

**S**ixth Seal: Cow

**S**eventh Seal: Dragon

**E**ighth Seal: Inu

Kagome placed her hands against Naruto's stomach.

Forcibly she pushed downwards-

_'NOW!'_

"Kakushi: Naikai no Jutsu!"

* * *

**Inner Confinements Of The Seal**

It appeared as if she'd perform it correctly, for she was no longer in Kaede's shrine.

Kagome stood in the center of a dim corridor. The hallway was lined, on each side with wooden doors. In the back ground, she could have sworn that she heard the sound of droplets of water steadily hitting the ground.

"Creepy..." She squinted, trying to adjust her eyes to the barely lit hall. Tied on around her waist with a ivory rope, was a cute little pearly white satchel. Of course, that hadn't been there before she executed the technique and inside were several sheets of rectangular sutras; on each of them the written vertical kanji that translated into: 'Pure'

Yes, it looked like everything had gone according to plan.

Although-

_Where is Naru-kun?_

Precisely at that moment, somebody lightly tapped her shoulder.

Startled, Kagome spun around and came face to face with-

"Naruto-kun!"

"Heh. Hey Kaggy." He replied, resting a hand on the back of his head. "This place is pretty freaky eh?"

A quick nod. "Hai! But I did the jutsu right." Kagome proudly stated, patting the pouch on her side. "Now, come on. We have to hurry up and find the nine-tails cage."

He blinked, peering down the elongated shadowy corridor. "How do we know which door is the right one?"

Kagome tapped her chin. "I dunno." she piped. "I guess we'll have to check them all."

Naruto grimaced. _Check them all_!? "Ugh- how long is that gonna' take?" He muttered, not liking the idea of opening up each and every door. Who knew how long this hallway was?

She shrugged. It would have been nice if the caged demon had been right there, but sadly it wasn't. There was nothing she could do to change that. "Well... The quicker the better. You take the right, I take the left."

With that order, the two began. Each going through the repetitious task of checking every room.

Actually, it didn't take as long as they first thought, and about ten minutes later they came to the end of the corridor.

Only a short distant ahead was the opening to the final room. However- there was strangely no door. Kagome found that to be odd, seeing as every other room had one. It was strange that this one did not. With a shake of the head, she walked ahead of Naruto and into the chamber. Like the hallway, it, too, was dimly lit. The walls were made of a monotonous gold material, the high cathedral ceiling held a dark distant swirl like mark but-

The design of the room wasn't what had her undivided attention.

At that very moment, Kagome was staring right into the malicious crimson orbs of none other than Kyuubi no Kitsune.

In an oversized cage at the far end of the chamber the demonic beast laid on his belly, - he was, enormous. Claws slightly protruding from paws, and a few long tails passively waved about behind. Dark glistening, orange-red fur covered his entire body; the ears were laced with black, and his lips lined with an inky hue.

"Damn!" Naruto exclaimed from behind."He's freaking huge!"

Quickly, did Kagome loudly agreed. "Yeah! REALLY huge!" She hadn't been too sure of what to expect, but one thing was certain- the kitsune wasn't small like she had assumed he'd be. Since he was lying down she had no idea of his height but she guessed that if standing- the beast would probably easily tower over the tallest building in Konoha!

Taking a deep breath, Kagome forced herself to look away from the demons callous glare. She had worked to do and she couldn't keep standing there in awe.

She examined the cell: The tall iron bars represented the barrier gate, and on every other iron bar was a white rectangular paper seal.

This meant that she would have to go right up to the cage.

"Naruto-kun, stay there. I'll be right back."

Things began normally, or as normally as it could be.

Reaching into the white satchel Kagome took out a sutra, after which she briefly held it in between her thumb and index finger- the sutra began to glow a pinkish hue as her holy chakra entered. Once she decided that the right amount was contained within, she placed it over the original paper seal. She successfully ignored the kitsune- he merely watched her as she went about the tedious task. Occasionally he'd growl, and snarl much like a caged animal would, therefore neither found it to be out of the ordinary.

Naruto simply eyed the nine-tails with a scrutinizing stare. Of course after that run in with Mizuki, he knew what was contained within him but to see the demon face-to-face was weird.

An aggravated groan caught his ears.

Kagome was currently stalking back and forth, staring or rather glaring at each of the bars.

"Kag-chan?"

Glowering, Kagome peeked back at him. "I can't find the ninth!" She was confused; and concerned at the same time. There was suppose to be nine paper seals, but so far she'd only counted eight.

Did her obaa-san make a miscalculation, or maybe she just wasn't looking good enough?

"**Hehehe**."

Immediately both children froze, each staring at the kitsune with raised eyebrows for it sounded like the demon was chuckling.

The next few seconds were like that of an old black and white horror movie.

Suddenly, there came a smile- a rather fiendish smile that showed off every last one of the demons razor sharp teeth.

Then, a chuckle- a twisted _sadistic, _crazed cackle that would make even the strongest of Shinobi curl over in fear.

Kagome happened to be right next to the bars of the cage, therefore she had a perfect view of the freakish, and somehow warped grin that now mark the kitsune's features.

"**Ka-go-me**..." came the Kyuubi's unexpected growl.

Both she and Naruto's mouth dropped open.

_Oh. My. God._

The creepy demon could talk! He could actually talk!-

and wait a second!

He'd spoken her name!

Kagome did a flawless job at getting over her horrified shock.

"Hey!" She squeaked out, pointing directly at the still grinning demon. "How do you know my name and how can you talk!?" Sure, her obaa-san had said that the nine tails may have been capable of speech but after seeing him she didn't think he would actually be able to speak. Much less know her name!

After all he looked just like an oversized animal!

Kyuubi cocked his head to the right, as he pondered her question. "Did you think of me to be a foolish beast?" he queried, in a harsh deep voice.

Kagome blinked, she was literally speechless, and hadn't a clue of what to say.

"As you can see, I can speak." Kyuubi gave a blaring roared his smile untamed. "I am no foolish **beast**- the **brat **should know this- seeing as I have spoken to him before."

_Brat?_

For some reason, she knew he was referring to Naruto. Turning an inquiring eye to the blonde, she noticed that he seemed shocked by the statement.

"He talks to you?" That idea was just weird. Was he having conversation with the demon on a regular basis or something!? "Why didn't you tell me, Naru-kun?" She asked, worried that he was keeping important secrets from _her_.

He was her best friend and he should tell her everything!

Naruto quickly began to shake his head. "I don't know what the freaky kitsune is talkin' about I never-" He paused, a look of sudden realization crossing his features. "Wait...was that creepy voice I heard in my head you?"

Once again, Kagome's mouth dropped open, had a few flies been buzzing about- she would have no doubt been able to catch them.

Kyuubi darkly chuckled. "Hai, brat. Who did you think it was...? Your **invisible** conscious?"

Kagome eyes widen at the jest. Not only could the nine-tails speak, but he also had a sense of humor!

She took a deep breath in order to calm down her jumpy mind.

This was no time to lose it.

It was time to take control of the situation!

"Hold up!" she shouted, in order to get the demons attention. "Tell me how you knew my name!"

"Curious **little** thing aren't you?" Kyuubi said, his harsh voice had somehow transformed into a low captivating purr. "Well- I know everything the brat knows, I see everything he sees."

At his words Kagome visibly flinched.

Baffled Naruto asked, "What do you mean?"

Lowly Kyuubi cackled- a devious grin, spread across his inky lined lips. "You **dream** of becoming a powerful Shinobi. You want your name to be known. To outdo Uchiha Sasuke is high on your list of goals, but more importantly, you crave for Kagome's praise."

Said girl didn't have to ask Naruto if the statement was correct. For the blonde immediately began to yell. "What the hell! Are you like some sort of freaky stalker!?" All of his private thoughts weren't as private as he'd believed. The damned kitsune was running around in his head!

"Okay... Since you can talk and stuff - tell me where the ninth seal is at." Kagome abruptly demanded, wanting to end this conversation, and release the technique as soon as possible.

If they stayed any longer than things would probably get even weirder than they already were and Kyuubi, of course heard her words. After all he was a demon and his hearing was beyond that of a human. In fact, he could hear their low chatters long before they even reached his cage.

Despite this, he ignored her and continued to speak to Naruto. "I can aid you with your **dream**. You see, I am here to **help** you. What I do; I do for **us**. Not for myself, but for the greater good of **us**." Kyuubi fluently explained, the words pouring from his mouth with ease.

Naruto was silent, as he contemplated the demons words, while Kagome?

The little girl instantly was livid. With those over-sized ears Kyuubi definitely heard her but since he wasn't replying that meant he was obviously ignoring her! "Pay attention to me! I asked you a question now answer it!" Kagome screeched, sounding like angry harpy. Not at all caring that she bossing around such a powerful demon.

Kyuubi turned a eye in her direction, resting his head on the titled floor he mocked. "Little **minx**, I was ignoring you? Did that upset you? How sad, it did upset you did it not?"

Her face scrunched up at the ridicule. She wasn't liking the Kyuubi no Kitsune very much.

"Hey! Hey! Freaky kitsune!" Naruto hollered, rushing up to her side he quickly came to her defense. "Watch how you talk to Kaggy and you better answer her question, or else!"

Kyuubi's dark furry brows (if one could even call them that) rose at the threat. How amusing. _He_ was being order around by human children! "Ah, such brazen words you two speak. I meant not to upset-" he released a low whine. "I was only teasing **Ka-go-me**. I like to play, for it is in my nature."

Kagome scowled, she didn't enjoy being teased. "Just answer my question."

A taunting chuckle. "While searching for my prison; you came across several rooms, all of which had doors. Am I correct, little **minx**? You did see all those doors didn't you?"

Kagome jaws clenched. He was still mocking her! She was beginning to wonder if she could do ninjutsu while here. The thought of spewing out a well-placed Katon and setting his ninetails on fire sounded like a really good idea.

"You know I saw the stupid doors! Just get on with it!" She snapped.

Smiling, Kyuubi explained. "This room too, once had a door and the ninth seal was placed on that door. I **annihilated **it with my chakra when I saw the brat was in danger of being killed. This allowed me to give a greater **magnitude** of chakra- which is why he was able to attain the first of my nine tails."

Kagome's brows knitted together. Well, that explained why there was a problem!

Like Kakashi-sensei had said, the seals placed on Naruto by the former Hokage were designed so that some of the demonic chakra could enter him. It probably used to seep out through the cracks of the closed door.

The problem was that Kyuubi had completely destroyed that door; hence more than originally intended began to pour out.

_If_ Naruto continued to use the red chakra, it would cause damaged and eventually destroy each of her new sutras one by one! It might take much longer, seeing as they possessed her Holy Ki, but still, they were not invincible and could only handle so much. Even though he said he understood not to use it, she had the distinct feeling that he still would and once all of the original seals and her sutras were gone- the Kyuubi no Kitsune would be able to easily break free from the cage.

There had to be a way to fix this!

Kagome gasped- for she was suddenly struck with an idea.

Digging into her pouch she literally pulled out a stack of sutras and there were probably a good twenty of them in her hands. She had a plan; it was a far fetch one but still one nonetheless!

She would charged every last one of the sutras in her pouch and then stick them all over the bars. If she did that, then maybe - it would trap the nine-tail's red charka in the cage - preventing it from seeping through the barrier gate, and out of the entrance.

In the back of her mind- Kagome knew that this probably wouldn't work, but that didn't stop her from trying.

Naruto watched with confusion as she took one in between her fingers, slowly charging it with Holy ki.

"Ugh, Kaggy?"

"Shh... Quiet Naru-kun. I'm focusing." she whispered, so intently concentrated on her task.

He squinted. _Okay..._

"**Hehehe**... **Minx**." Called Kyuubi, he already knew what she was planning to do and he found her actions amusing. "That will not work. It is impossible for you to charge them all, and even if you could- my chakra would eventually, eat away at the sutras. Basically, your coming has only prolonged the **inevitable**."

"Like you know anything!" Kagome sneered, annoyed with his words.

Smirking Kyuubi, raised his head. "The Naikai no Jutsu constantly drains the user's holy chakra until it is disengage." He smoothly explained. "If you continue your foolish attempt; you will quickly run out. Once out, the jutsu will automatically release itself and then you will suffer from severe chakra depletion. It will **not** be pleasant."

Kagome blinked, ceasing her task."How do you know all of this stuff?" How could a demon know so much about a technique created by priestess? That made no sense- not even Kaede knew of those details!

"For over nine-hundred years I have lived and in those years I have conversed with all **types** of beings. My knowledge has no bounds."

Kyuubi gave an all knowing fanged-smile, which made Kagome feel as if he were hinting at something- but sadly she had no idea as to what. "Tell me, minx, why are you so determined to stop the brat from using my chakra? I only want to **help**."

She sighed; stuffing the sutras back into her satchel. Completely draining herself of ki wouldn't help anything. "Look. You're evil, so you can't be trying to help Naru-kun."

"**Evil**?" Kyuubi snorted, his whiskers twitched. "Why do you continue to refer to me as evil? Do you have a hate for the demon race like most of your miko kind? **Hehehe**, shame on you, minx..."

Kagome turned her nose up at his chastising tone, arrogantly crossing her arms. As if she would allow herself to be chided by an over grown evil fur ball! "No, I don't. I call you evil because your chakra felt evil." Hazel-orbs darken with detest: "It made my skin _crawl_."

Kyuubi raised an eyebrow, a roguish gleam manifested in his crimson orbs. "Is that so? Well, I can smell the **stench **of your immense purity as it emits from your body." Snorting loudly he concluded: "It **burns** my nose."

Poor Naruto just stood there blue eyes wide with bewilderment. Kagome was chatting (or rather, bickering) with the kitsune that quite literally lived in his navel. He felt as if he were just a mere bystander seeing as he wasn't even involved in the ongoing conversation.

Her fist clenched. _Stench!? _He called her pureness a stench!? "Listen here! You are evil, I'm right and you can try and deny it all you-"

"**Hai**. You are right."

"... Ugh? Wha?" Kagome sputtered, confused.

"I will not deny." Kyuubi confirmed, "I am no saint, my malicious temper knows no bounds and I've killed many for trying my patience.- but I shall assure you **Ka-go-me**, I am not the mindless blood thirsty beast that every human makes me out to be. Don't be so quick to judge me."

For a moment, Kagome only peered at him, her stare scrutinizing, as she pondered his words. Carefully she said, "If that's true than why did you attack Konoha? You killed all those people, just like a mindless beast would."

Abruptly his top lip curled up, revealing a single long fang. It seemed as if he'd taken immediate offense, judging by the snarls, "**Minx**, you are intelligent. Now tell me, why would a powerful demon such myself, willing attack a petty human village?"

Kagome grew silent-

Was he trying to say what she thought he was?

Since she wasn't speaking, Naruto choose to re-enter the bizarre conversation. "Hold up! You trying to say someone forced you to attack Konoha!?" he shouted, in disbelief.

"Hai **brat**. Correct." Crimson orbs grew distant, "Despite the power I hold, there is one with eyes that can control my every move. Once I attain freedom, I will extract my revenge by plucking the eyes from his despicable head."

Kagome cringed at his choice words. For some odd reason, she immediately believed him. Not that, it changed her opinion. He was _evil_, just as he'd admitted but she couldn't help but find him unusual. The Kyuubi no Kitsune looked like an oversized beast- growled like one as well and yet he could speak like an intelligent human being.

Simply put, she didn't know what to make of the nine-tails.

Understandably curious, Naruto queried."Who made you attack the village and what do ya' mean by eyes?"

"You may question me all you like, but at this point, there is no reason for me to tell. At a later time, I will disclose the name." Kyuubi curtly replied.

"Why you gotta' be like that? Damn kitsune..." Naruto grumbled, scowling. This wasn't fair. The demon knew everything about him and yet he knew nothing of it. Talk about injustice!

"Naruto-kun," Kagome muttered, waiting until the blonde turned in her direction. "We need to go."

There was no longer any point of them remaining and she had already lost track of the time spent. She could only imagine how annoyed Sasuke was getting with the wait- after all he and the rest were probably just sitting there in her obaa-san shrine staring at their prone bodies.

Before Naruto could reply, Kyuubi shrilly barked.

"You're leaving so soon? But I have an important **proposal** that I am sure you will want to hear."

Kagome twitched. "No, Kyuubi. We don't want to hear it."

"Hai, you do, for it deals with my '**evil**' red chakra." Kyuubi shifted, moving his massive body into a sitting position. This simple change made him appear far taller and more intimidating- his head reached the ceiling of the cage.

His shadow towered over their meager bodies, and yet neither child showed a ounce of fear.

Kyuubi noticed this, and was greatly impressed- their lack of fright was foolish yet intriguing.

"The brat will continue to use it regardless of what you say." he purred, staring down at them. "He likes the **taste**."

Kagome face scrunched up, turning a piqued shade of red. "No he won't and he doesn't like it!" she hissed.

"Oh? You attempt to convince yourself of that- but you know the **truth**... How about you ask the brat, instead of speaking for him?" Kyuubi chuckled, crimson orbs focusing on Naruto. "Well, brat. Speak your opinion; I'm sure the minx will understand."

At his words, Kagome peaked over at Naruto, with apprehension.

"Naruto-kun?"

The blonde only replied with wide eyes. He looked like a small child that had just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

His unnerve features said all, and at that moment Kagome's fear was realized. Naruto didn't understand, he was just saying that he did - he had been _lying_ to _her_. Kyuubi was entirely correct, he did like _'the taste'_ and would more than likely use the red chakra again.

Slowly Kagome whispered, "You said you understood..."

He didn't know what to say, therefore, Naruto coyly looked away; not wanting to see her hurt expression. He cast a quick glare in the smirking Kyuubi's direction. It was the kitsune's fault that he was now in this situation. Damned demon couldn't keep its large trap shut.

"Why did you _lie_ to _me_?"Kagome asked holding back the tears that threaten burst forth. Perhaps she was being far too sensitive over the matter, but she couldn't help it. Naruto was her best friend- and he was supposed to tell her everything because that was what best buddies did.

They weren't supposed to lie and keep secrets from each other!

Naruto fidgeted in his spot, trying to come up with a good excuse. "I thought you'd be mad at me if I told you. I didn't mean to- I just didn't want you to get mad..." He finally sputtered out.

Kagome bit her bottom lip. "Naruto-kun, _listen_. I don't like how it changed you... You weren't you anymore."

In fact- she briefly gaze up at Kyuubi- he acted a whole lot like the callous kitsune. His laugh, and overall mannerism _greatly_ mimicked the demons behavior, when cloaked in the red chakra.

"B-but Kag-chan," He began to reason, at last staring her in the eyes. "I _saved_ you and Sasuke. You both would have been _killed_- but I _saved_ you."

Her shoulders slumped, wearily she sighed."_Listen_," Kagome repeated, feeling as if she were getting nowhere in this discussion. "If you keep using it you'll destroy the seals and then you might... you-"

"Would die." Kyuubi suddenly finished, his smirk changing into that of a wrapped toothy grin.

Kagome heart skip a beat, for the nine-tails had just spoken the word she didn't want to speak. Her face lost all color- and she was deathly pale.

Appalled, and completely freak by the words, Naruto practically screamed. "Kitsune! What the hell did you just say?!"

Kyuubi no Kitsune's response was a deep cackle- that sounded like the laugh of a demented maniac.

"Stop your damn laughing! Why did you say I'd die!?" Naruto hollered, angrily waving his fist in the air.

Finally did Kyuubi stop his mirth- his whiskers twitched in pleasure. "Once the seals shatter, I shall break **free **from this cage. Brat, you are human and the massive influx of my demonic chakra will put tremendous strain on your body and mind, you will **die**, leaving only **ME** behind."

"See! You can't use it!" Kagome cried out, "I don't want you to die!"

Naruto's face faulted, understandably horrified by the idea of his death. He didn't want to die either!

Kyuubi chuckled. "**Heh**, no need to panic. There is a way to prevent your **demise**." turning his dark snout in Kagome's direction he explained: "She must continuously purify **large **amounts of my chakra as it pours from your body. Theoretically, doing this will take away the strain and allow us to merge."

"Merge?" Kagome cautiously queried; trying to grasp such startling concept.

Naruto was just confused. One minute the kitsune was going on about him dying and now he was talking about a merger?

"**Hai**. That is my **proposal** to you brat. Continue to use my chakra and I will **merge** with you, mind and body." Kyuubi fluently spoke, the words continued to flow from his mouth with ease. "You shall possess all of my memories, my intelligence and more importantly my strength. You will attain near **deity**-like abilities."

Having finally completely comprehended the notion, Kagome swiftly shook her head. "No. Wait... there doesn't need to be a merger. Naruto-kun, all you have to do is not use the red chakra and everything will stay _normal_."

"Normal..." Naruto whispered.

Normal meant that he'd forever be on the bottom, the village would _never_ acknowledge his existing, _never _know his name. Sasuke would _never_ admit that he was the strongest-would _never_ recognize that he was better.

But- if he could actually maintain the power of the red chakra, forever...

Things would _never_ be normal again.

"Naru-kun..." came Kagome's distraught whisper. With one look, she knew that he was actually considering (and liking) the idea.

Exasperated, she glared up at the nine-tailed demon through narrowed half-lidded eyes.

Kyuubi, seeing her dark spiteful gaze stood up on all fours and turned away, slowly stalking towards the concealed recesses of his cage. "**Minx**. Do not hate me." he called, briefly glancing back at her. "If I had kept such information to myself the brat would have continued to use my chakra- and eventually he would have **died**. Now that you know, you can prevent his death."

There was a long pause, as the great kitsune stood motionless.

"However- I suggest you stay close by his side because as soon as the seals shatter I **will **break **free **from this repulsive cage, whether you are around to save him or not."

With that ghastly promise, Kyuubi no Kitsune walked away- his massive bestial form vanished into the far corners of his enclosure.

The nine-tails was no longer in sight, therefore, Kagome looked to Naruto.

Her features were completely unreadable; her hazel-orbs distant.

Naruto audibly gulped; worried he asked: "Um, Kaggy...are you mad at me?"

"No Naruto-kun, I'm not mad but I still don't want you to use that chakra. You will though-" Kagome quickly said, staring down at her feet. With a deep sigh, "...and I would never let you die."

There was a prolong period of silence and than-

Greatly relieved by such compassionate words Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist; pulling her to his chest. He rested his chin on top of her head, and slowly ran his fingers through her soft locks.

"N-Naruto?"

"Kagome," he seriously began; gently squeezing her body to his own, "You really are the best."

"Um... I- um." she stuttered, a light blush marked her cheeks.

Kagome didn't know what to say, so she stood still, and enjoyed the embrace. After a few hushed minutes- she pulled away. At his confused gaze she explained. "I have to... um- we have to go."

Sheepishly grinning, Naruto replied. "Yeah, right Kaggy. Sorry."

Placing her hands together she expertly went through the same signs that she'd used to first execute the technique.

"Naikai: Jutsu Release!"

**

* * *

**

Once she spoke those words, Kagome's subconscious rapidly returned to her mind.

Hazel orbs opened, and connected with the bright blue-orbs of Uzumaki Naruto. There was a small but apparent smile on his whiskered face.

They were both in the exact same position; he lay on his back and her hands were firmly pressed against his stomach.

"Kagome."

She peered up, and to her surprise found that Sasuke was standing right next to her, staring down through cold obsidian eyes. Of course he hadn't been right there before she perform the jutsu so obviously he'd moved while she was '_gone_'.

"Hai, Sasuke-nii?"

"What took you so long?" Sasuke quickly and very bluntly queried.

"Ugh-"

He looked furious.

She quickly stood up and immediately did she feel faint. Her muscles also felt cramped, the result from sitting in the same position for too long.

Kagome didn't even realize she was falling backwards and, without a doubt, she would have hit the floor had Sasuke not reacted so swiftly.

He seized her wrist, pulling her forward until her body was leaning against his own; her head came to rest on his chest- and he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist.

Kagome was instantly reminded of how Naruto had held her minutes before while they'd still been in the inner seal. However, there was one major difference. This embrace was no were near as gentle as Naruto's had been. Actually, it felt more possessive, than anything else.

"What's wrong with her?" Sasuke snapped, glaring at Kaede.

The older woman was in the exact same spot on the floor. Slowly did she shake her head. "The Naikai is a very high level technique- it may have drained her quite a bit. She did hold the jutsu for a long period of time."

At that explanation, Sasuke focus when back to Kagome. Harshly he spoke, "You know what I said, so _why _did you stay there so long?"

While he sounded cruel, Kagome could tell by the look in his eyes that he was in fact, worried.

"It wasn't that long..." Feeling guilty, she looked down.

Sasuke rose a single brow. "Eighty-four minutes."

Confused. "Wha?"

"You held the jutsu for eighty-four minutes." Sasuke swiftly explained.

"Geez teme," Naruto spoke up, roguishly grinning. Standing, the blonde rested his hand on the back of his head. "You actually counted?"

Obsidian orbs narrowed. Obviously, a certain idiot was in a far better mood; he was not whining and pouting like before. That meant 'something' went on during their little 'trip' and he _would_ find out what it was.

"Dobe, don't annoy me. I don't feel like putting up with you." Sasuke warned, looking as if he would pounce at any second.

Naruto smirked, not at all deterred. "Come on, teme, don't be such a-"

"Both of you stop it now." came Kakashi's firm voice, he was still standing by door; having not left during the wait.

"Hai, listen to your sensei. We don't need any senseless fighting- especially when in _my _shrine..." Kaede said, displeased with their behavior. "Now, Kagome- did everything go according to plan? You did take quite a while."

Kagome blink. According to plan?

That was a laugh.

Her and Naruto's little adventure (so to speak) went terrible. They weren't supposed to talk to the nine-tails, and yet they did. She was supposed to place sutra's up overall the original seals, but couldn't seeing as one had been completely _destroyed _by the crazed kitsune. Not to forget, all that talk about merging and Naruto attaining near deity-like powers.

And-

Wearily she slumped, resting all her weight against Sasuke. Just thinking about it made her lightheaded.

Sasuke scowled, at her actions. "Kagome?"

"Umm-" Just how was she going to explain all of this?

"Everything went really good." Naruto abruptly said. "There was just a bunch doors, and this super long hallway. That's why we took so long! We couldn't find the kitsune's cage at first. Right, Kaggy?"

Kagome's eyes grew vast. Naruto-kun was _lying_. He was lying and doing it with a straight face; not to mention, he was grinning happily like he always did. Somehow he managed to look completely honest but he was telling a huge lie!

_Oh. My. God._

She fought to remember a time when she had told a fib. There was that one time during their mission to the mist-she'd tripped Sakura and then lied- and said she didn't but-

Other than that she couldn't recall any other event.

Usually was she blunt, and right to the point. If she didn't care for a person, she would just say it- no need to beat around the bush.

"Right Kaggy?" Naruto repeated, cocking his head to the side at her silence.

Kagome peaked over at him. He was waiting for her to agree, and if she did she would be lying as well and then the whole affair- the talk with the nine-tails, the destroyed seal, the merger- would become their own dark little secret.

A secret between _best friends_-

This meant Naruto _wanted_ it to be their secret and when one had a secret, you weren't suppose to tell _anyone_-

"Hai." Kagome finally uttered, watching as Naruto's impish grin (if possible) grew wider. He was clearly pleased. "There really was a lot of doors... and stuff."

"Doors?" Kaede frowned. Sadly, she didn't know anything about the design of a inner seal, hence, she believed them.

Sasuke on the other hand, wasn't that gullible. He always tended to look deeply into everything and the fact that Kagome hesitated before replying was strange, and out of the norm. Then, Naruto was so quick to speak up when the question wasn't even directed to him.

Suspicious obsidian orbs bore into blue.

Naruto blinked, easily faking a look of confusion. "Eh, teme? Gotta' problem?"

Sasuke grimaced, but didn't reply. Instead he spoke directly to Kagome. "Tell me, what happened while you were there. _Now_." She was keeping something from him, and he was very determined to find out the truth.

Kagome gulped, and before she could even attempt to find a way to reply, Naruto sprung into action.

"Kag-chan! I already, told em' so you don't have to say anything to that bossy bastard!" He shouted, frantically waving his hands about.

Kakashi who had been silent, shook his head, in disappointment.

He was no fool and had learned all four of his students well, committing each of their unique habits to memory. It was easy to see that the blonde was hiding something and Kagome more than likely knew and was going along with it.

Than Sasuke was obviously getting more piqued as the minutes rolled by.

It was hard enough dealing with the moody boy while the two had been 'gone'. Only ten minutes after Kagome executed the jutsu, Sasuke began to angrily pace around the room- scowling, grumbling, and cursing under his breath. After twenty minutes he'd demanded that Kaede end the jutsu. Of course that was impossible, therefore the two adults had to spend the reminding time trying to keep the sullen Uchiha check.

"Damn it Naruto," Sasuke suddenly growled, "If you don't shut your mouth I'm going to-"

"Going to what?" Naruto interrupted, arrogantly holding his head high.

Sasuke jaws tensed and then- like a angry wolf that had been poked and prodded for hours on end- he'd swiftly moved forward closing the short distant between them. Reaching out with his left hand he snagged the front of Naruto's tee-shirt and pulled the blonde close- until they were nose to nose. He'd somehow managed to do all of this while still holding Kagome, his right hand secured around her waist. So now, the poor girl was sandwiched in between the two boys who were glaring maliciously at each other, and looking as if they were actually going to start tossing blow.

To make matters even worse- Sasuke had just gone and activated his sharingan.

This was serious!

"GUYS STOP IT!" Kagome screeched, weakly pushing against Naruto's chest in a failed attempt to shove him away. "THIS IS STUPID!"

Sadly, they were too engrossed with one another, consequently, she was ignored.

"Well, Sasuke?" Naruto growled back, fearlessly staring in his rivals Sharingan. A shrewd smirked crossed his lips, "Come on... I'm waiting."

"Naruto, do you think your better then me?" was Sasuke cool retort, a second comma began to take shape in his eyes, until finally- two circled his pupil.

Panicking, Kagome screamed out: "STOP! PLEASE!"

Kaede's mouth was just hanging open in disbelief - she just couldn't believe what was taking place, and in her shrine!

Thankfully, Kakashi wasn't in any sort of stunned shock. Before things could get even more out of hand, he appeared beside the three children- grabbing both males by the back of the shirt he easily tore them apart.

"This is getting ridiculous. Both of you need to stop it; have you already forgotten about my lesson on teamwork?" Kakashi said, actually irritated and extremely dissatisfied with their behavior.

Neither boy replied, still darkly staring at one another.

"Maybe I should send you both back to the academy?"

That threat, caused them turn away, each glaring at some random spot on the wall.

Inwardly, Kakashi sighed, this was giving him a major migraine. He just had to get stuck with a team like this. Too much drama! "Kaede-san, is there anything else that needs to be done?"

Everyone just needed go their separate ways, before one of boys attempted to murder the other.

"Um- I... Goodness-" Kaede took a deep breath, in order to calm her rapidly beating heart. "Well, Kagome must choose a word of subduing."

"Word?" Kagome tiredly muttered. Her brain and body felt completely drained- as if she'd gone a few nights without rest. At this point, all she wanted to do was go home and sleep. Too much craziness was happening, and her mind could barely process every detail.

"Hai, child. Just pick any one word. Make it simple." Kaede quickly urged.

Kagome closed her eyes. _Word._ _Any word. _Something like this shouldn't be so difficult, maybe if she weren't so exhausted.

_Simple._

A gasped. "I think I got it!"

"Hai?" Kaede pressed.

Kagome opened her mouth, and out came her 'simple' word of subduing:

"Osuwari."

Naruto only had half second to stare down at the bluish rosary as it emitted a pinkish glow before-

_THUD~_

He was sent face first into the floor.

Silence.

More silence.

"OH MY GOD NARUTO-KUN!" came Kagome's horrified cry.

Of course, Kaede wasn't the least bit shocked, she'd foreseen for something along those lines to happen.

Kakashi's raised a brow, his eye crinkled. Dryly the Jounin spoke, "Well. That was unexpected."

Now Sasuke; he blinked- his sharingan deactivated- then he blinked again, his mind was beginning to process what had just taken place. Basically, Kagome had said 'osuwari' and then the Naruto suddenly hit the floor.

Face first.

That idiot was face first on the floor, and currently moaning words that he could barely make out since they were so muffled.

It sounded a lot like '_Kag_' and '_why_'.

This crappy day suddenly wasn't so crappy anymore and the ironic (but extremely pleasing) fact was that Kagome had caused this to happen to him!

Said girl was still staring in shock at Naruto, when she felt Sasuke's body quiver- and then this foreign noise came from his mouth. It was very odd, somewhat unpleasant and she couldn't figure out what it was. About five-seconds later did she finally realize that Sasuke was laughing.

He was actually, _laughing_.

Sure, the 'laugh' sounded more like a low, rough throaty chuckle; but never before had she heard such a sound come from him.

"Sasuke-nii! It's not funny!" She exclaimed, trying to get out of his hold, but to no avail- his grip was just way too tight. Angry and confused, she shouted, "Obaa-san! Why did that happen!?"

Kaede sighed. Did anyone ever pay attention to her when she spoke? Apparently not! "I told you! The beads are a method of subduing! If the demonic chakra comes out you just speak your word, and he'll end up like this. That will give you the needed time to remove it." She hastily explained.

Kagome's face faulted. This meant that she could, stop Naruto from using the red chakra but... To send him face first to the floor was just mean! Not to mention embarrassing and he would probably be very unhappy if she constantly did this to him!

"Naruto-kun... I'm sorry." She apologized, but Naruto had no way of replying, since his face was still smashed to the floor.

"Don't be sorry." Sasuke hoarsely chuckled, "The dobe looks good like this."

* * *

**One Week Later**

**Training Field- 9:50 am**

"Okay, Sakura-chan - you stand here."

Kagome grabbed the pink haired girl by the shoulders, moving her body into the desired position; which happened to be right in front of Kakashi who was reading his newest volume of 'Come Come Paradise'.

"Now, Naruto-kun- you stand here."

She than, maneuvered the grinning blonde around until he stood right in front of Sakura.

"Sasuke-nii, you'll be here." She piped, smiling sweetly she placed him a few feet away from Naruto.

Immediately the two males shot each other a quick glare- that Kagome saw- but ignored.

"Right!" She exclaimed, "and I'll be here!"

The dark haired genin took her place in-between the boys.

One might wonder what was going on, in the large clearing. Well, to put it shortly, team seven was in the process of getting their group picture taken. So far, it wasn't going as smoothly as it should have been.

The poor camera guy (the genin had no idea as to what his name was, so, dubbed him as 'camera guy') had a few other teams that needed their photographs taken, and yet, for the past thirty minutes, he'd been stuck under his little curtain- waiting to snap the picture.

"Hey!" Sakura howled out, "I'm not standing here, Kagome!"

She raised an eyebrow. "Why not, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura glowered. She was only a little bit taller than Naruto, so if she stayed in her spot than only the tip of her head would be seen!

By placing her there, Kagome was purposely not including her in the picture! The arrogant little girl was bluntly saying that she was not a part of the team! "You know why! Besides I'm going to stand next to _my_ Sasuke-kun!"

"Nii-kun is not yours! Stop being delusional Sakura-chan!" Kagome said, before curtly ordering, "You will stay right where I put you."

Sakura's green-eyes narrowed. "Oh, really? You can't boss me around!"

"Yeah, I can." Kagome retorted.

"Hey teme, they're fighting again." Naruto stated, pointing out the obvious.

Sasuke didn't reply, simply because he really didn't care, and that lack of response instantly had Naruto seething.

"Teme! I'm talking to you!" he hollered.

"Okay now, let's get this going.-" Kakashi dryly interrupted. Having finished his first chapter, Kakashi closed his book and slipped it into his back pocket. "Kagome, you stand in between Naruto and Sasuke. Sakura you will stand behind Kagome." came his unbending order.

Although unhappy, Kagome didn't bother to protest. She'd realized long ago that there was no getting around the strict commands of their sensei.

A few seconds later, the team wasin there proper positions-

and after a flash a white light, the photograph had at last been captured.

It would have been the _perfect _picture, seeing as both girls gave bight cheerful smiles, but sadly Naruto was to busy glaring daggers at Sasuke- who was just too busy looking extremely peeved.

"Since we're all done with that-" Kakashi started, "I'm off to speak with the Hokage. You four take the day off."

_Take the day off!?_

"Wait! No stupid chores!?" Naruto exclaimed, already happy with such a wonderful idea.

Kakashi's eye crinkled. "Right. Have fun and please try not to fight," walking away he called over his shoulder, "Remember: Teamwork."

As soon as the Jounin retreating figure was out of sight, Sakura excitedly spun around. "Sasuke-kun!" she called out, cheeks flushed red, "Do you want to go practice some ninjutsu with-"

Haruno Sakura trailed off. Why?

Well, her three teammates had their backs turned to her. Kagome's arms were draped over their shoulders and the two boys were a little hunched over. She could hear some whispers, and occasionally Naruto would peek back at her and snicker.

Suspiciously, "Hey... What are you guys talking about?

Suddenly Kagome screamed: "NOW!"

With those words, the three scattered, in different directions.

Sakura's mouth fell open, in shock.

They left her!

"NO! SASUKE-KUN! COME BACK!"

Kagome laughed; she'd already put a good distant between the training field and herself but despite this she could still hear Sakura's distressed cry. She _almost_ felt bad; then again, leaving the delusional, pink genin behind was not only fun, but hilarious!

Sadly though, she was having too much fun and wasn't paying attention to her surroundings.

Kagome sharply turned a corner-

And bump right into something hard.

Totally caught off guard, she fell, and would have landed on her bottom had the person who she'd accidently ran into not _caught _her-

Roughly, was Kagome snagged by the collar of her dark blue dress, and lifted high into the air. Understandably startled, she let out a loud scream.

Looking down, she stared into the annoyed eyes, of a male who she didn't recognize. He was dressed oddly, this strange object tied to his back with white bandages and he wore a black suit, equip with a cat like hood. He also had kabuki styled make up on his lips, chin and even around his eyes were painted.

The last thing Kagome noticed was that his hitae-ate was not of the village.

He was not from Konoha!

"Brat." The aggravated male leered, "Can't watch where you're going? That kinda' hurt."

Hazel-orbs narrowed dangerously. First of all, she didn't bump into him on purpose, so he had no right to handle her this way. Second, she did not appreciate being called names.

"Pfft...Put it down, and lets go Kankuro." came the feminine voice of another.

_It!?_

Kagome peered over and saw a female who she hadn't noticed before. The frowning girl was probably older than she; blonde hair pulled into four spiky pony tails- white dress like shirt that came to her upper thighs and fish net leggings.

"Naa, Temari I think the little girl should say sorry- and maybe than I won't have to kill her." replied, the male who was now known as Kankuro. "Well, girl? Give me my apology."

Now, even though Kagome was being held up in the air by the collar, and faced with two ninja who obviously were not of the village –let's not forget the male had just threatened to take her life- she did _not_ show any fear.

Truthfully, she wasn't even scared.

She was only furious!

"How about this," Kagome callously sneered, through half-lidded orbs, "You put me down, because you don't know _who _you're dealing with."

* * *

**Crow Rat's Note:** So, did ya like? _(Gets pelted with more rotten stuffs) (screams)_

Guess who shows up in the next chapter? I'll give you a hint: he has raccoon eyes and fiery red hair. Oh! He is also super cool and a little bit insane. (But he can't help it!)

Come on, guess! Whoever tells me first gets a Naruto Plushie!

Also, what did you all think of Kyuubi? He was a hard one to write, and just to let you know- Kyuubi no Kitsune is **NOT **Shippo. He's just his crazy, old, intelligent self. The true question is - Can he actually be **trusted**? (_Dun dun dun!_)

I noticed that some people were wondering if Kagome was ever going to become stronger.

This Crow Rat shall answer that question: **Yes! **She will. Remember, she is only twelve years old, and as of now, she can't do that much. This ficcy is going to be long- going all the way until she becomes a adult. I didn't make Kagome super strong because I was desperately trying to **not** make her into a Mary-sue.

That is why she has so many faults, but she will begin to grow out of her brattiness as each chapter goes by.

_(claps)_ Now for all the special reviewers... _(Hands out a whole bunch of strawberry milk-shakes)_

Guess what the reviewers for this chapter will receive?

Cherries covered in mouth-watering dark chocolate! YUMMY!

Of course, there will be a good old fashioned super sized cookie for those who don't like mouthing-watering cherries covered with _extravagant_ dark chocolate.

All reviewers will also receive a Gaara plushie!

_(waves Gaara plushie around)_

Thank you all, and I greatly appreciate your feedback!

Please thank the wonderful Kagome-reincarnation for being a great beta/muse!

**Term(s):**

Kakushi: Naikai no Jutsu- Concealed: Inner Sphere Technique


	11. Chapter 11: Preparation For The Exams

Title: Rebirth

Author: Passionate Crow Rat

Rating: M

Pairings: Kagome/Itachi/Naruto/Sasuke

Warnings: None

Summary: The Chuunin Exams have arrived. Sasuke and Naruto vowed to protect Kagome; but can they do so without succumbing to the dark temptation of power? With Itachi's return so close, can they possibly keep the clan murderer away? AU Naru/Inu X-over

Disclaimer: I still don't own either series...

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Preparation For The Exams**

* * *

**Five Years Prior**  
_**Before **_**the Massacre-**  
**Uchiha Compound, Early Afternoon**

She was a little girl on a mission, or so she had dubbed it, and it had been a total of two hours, since she had begun her search.

A very important toy of hers had peculiarly gone missing, and this toy wasn't just any toy. Just two days ago, Naruto, while at the playground, had given it to her saying that it was a present to her from him. Of course, she'd quickly fallen in love with the item, (Naruto was her crush, so him giving her anything just had her jumping for joy), and while she had quite a few dolls, she didn't have any stuffed animals.

To be even more precise; she didn't have any frog plushies.

Yes, Naruto had given her a frog plushie, one that she had named Foggy - after which she began to carry it around almost everywhere. The only places it didn't come to where the Academy or the kitchen since her Kaa-san didn't allow toys at the table. It was during lunchtime that the little frog went missing.

Kagome was very sure that she'd left it on her bed, but after returning to her room, she found that it was nowhere to be seen! Figuring that she'd somehow made a mistake and left it about in the house, she began her little mission.

That mission started in the kitchen and, having had no luck, she traveled all around the house, from the living room to the bathroom: she even tried looking in all the spare rooms of the house even though she knew for certain that she hadn't entered those areas. So finally, after wasting over an hour, Kagome stomped her way back to her room, where Sasuke resided.

Her brother was simply resting in his own twin sized bed, hands behind his head – his obsidian eyes were focused on the ceiling. He appeared to be quite bored, but she didn't spend too much time observing him. Instead, she stalked on over to her bed, which was across from his; sat down at the edge, crossed her arms, legs and then began to pout in disappointment.

At her arrival, Sasuke had sat up and, seeing the clear look of frustration that marked her features, spoke. "Don't tell me you're still looking for that stupid thing... Really, you shouldn't be wasting your time."

Kagome graced him with a very stony glare. Not that she was stunned by his insulting words. He had told her many times over the past few days as she carried it around - that, he thought her plushie was_ ugly_ and _stupid_. She suspected that his only reason for disliking the toy was because of Naruto. At this point, the two just couldn't seem to get along - always arguing about the silliest of things.

Nevertheless, since Naruto gave her the toy, it was only natural for Sasuke to instantly detest it, and detest it, he did. For the majority of the time he'd glare at the innocent stuffed animal, as if he were glaring at Naruto himself. Really, to her, it was quite pointless. She also found it rude that he refused to help her search because she would have happily helped him if an important object of his _magically_ vanished.

Noticing, but paying no attention, to the glower he was receiving, Sasuke- bored with waiting made a suggestion: "Well, since you're done we should go practice our aim with shuriken."

He'd been waiting for her for the past hour, and while he could have gone out alone to trained he just didn't want to. He was very used to his Imouto coming with him and it would feel strange if she didn't.

"I'm not going anywhere until I find my Foggy." was Kagome's unbending yet sincere statement.

In pure annoyance, Sasuke's jaw clenched. He was by no means surprised at the comment. Immediately exasperated, he snapped, "The dumb thing is gone- you're never going to find it so will you just give it up and come to practice with me!"

Kagome's mouth fell open. Sure, he could be mean, but really that was uncalled for! Even if he was obviously in one of his '_moods,_' she didn't appreciated the negativity, at least not while she was in a bad disposition of her own. "I am too going to find Foggy!"

Sasuke brows twitched. Did she not realize how ridiculous she sounded? He couldn't believe she'd actually given the stuffed toy a name, and it had been aggravating enough that she'd gotten into the habit of carrying it almost everywhere. Even to practice.

Now, he wasn't the type of kid that enjoyed playthings like that- he preferred to stick with his numerous kunai, and shuriken. Hopefully, later he could add a few katana to his so called 'assortment,' but definitely no plushies that reeked of a dead last moron!

"Look, you're never going to find it," Sasuke began in an extremely positive tone. "So just give it up."

Kagome grew mute, considering his over-confident statement. With eyebrows raised high, she finally queried, "What makes you so sure?"

"Because I just know." was Sasuke's simple reply. "Trust me, it's long gone."

It was exactly then that Kagome looked upon Sasuke with clear suspicion. Now that she thought about it, the only person other than herself, to be in the bedroom was Sasuke. (It was his room, too.) Actually, he'd oddly declined lunch, saying he didn't feel like eating. In other words, Sasuke had been in their room during the thirty minutes or so that she was not and when she finally had returned, her frog was gone.

_'... Things can't magically vanish. I'm sure I didn't lose it, so someone had to take it...'_

And that someone could only be-

Leaping off the bed, and onto her feet, she pointed a finger in Sasuke's direction before yelling: "What did you do with my Foggy!"

Sasuke grimaced at the accusation- but only for a quarter of a second. Swiftly gathering himself, the young Uchiha crossed his arms and responded in a level voice, "What makes you think _I_ took it?"

"You did take it!" Kagome continued to blame- right away, she'd noticed that he didn't deny her allegation. That was enough proof right there. "You're the only one that could have!" Plus this would explain why he didn't come to lunch and wouldn't help her look. Besides, at this point it was obvious that he was the assailant, whether he was showing any fault or not.

Irritated, Kagome grumbled, "You never liked my frog anyways."

Unruffled, Sasuke grumbled back: "Nobody in their right mind would like that stupid thing."

After minutes of taut silence, in which Sasuke; arms still crossed merely watched her with an imperturbable gaze- she decided to try a different method. "Just tell me where you hid my toy and then we can go practice together. I promise I won't be mad or yell at you."

Kagome hoped that her generous offer would be accepted. Although still pique with him, what she truly wanted was her stuffed toy back and she could easily get over her irritation if he'd at least tell her where he hid it.

Sadly though, Sasuke only blessed her with the same dull gaze.

_'He's really not gonna' tell me.' _she thought in pure irritation. He actually hated her toy so much that he didn't even want to see her with it. Knowing him he'd probably just continue to sit there, waiting until she gave up- but she didn't plan on giving up. This wasn't just some random doll of hers, this was very important and she was more than a little determine to get her object of affection back- therefore Kagome did what any seven year old child in her predicament would do-

"I'm telling, Aniki."

Immediately Sasuke's expression faulted, losing the nonchalant expression it once held. "What do you mean you're telling Aniki!" he sputtered out.

Scowling, and already walking towards the open door she coolly replied, "I'm tellin' Aniki what you did. He'll _make _you give Foggy back."

Momentarily, Sasuke didn't know what to say or do but finally he was able to gather himself. "Whatever," He muttered, seemly no longer worried about her threat, "You know that Aniki said not to bother him. Besides, he doesn't care about us anyways- he hasn't cared in weeks."

Kagome knew he was speaking in such a way because of the lack of attention they'd been receiving from their elder brother.

Every time Sasuke would ask Itachi to practice with them- he would refuse, consequently, Sasuke stopped asking. These days they were fortunate to even pass him by in hallway, or be given a nod of recognition. Regardless, of Itachi's bizarre behavior their parents were not home, both having gone to yet another clan meeting, so Itachi being the oldest person in the house was the only one she could go to.

Either that or she could wait until Kaa-san came back...

"I'm still telling, Aniki." said Kagome, turning her back to Sasuke. She was much too impatient to wait for their mother to arrive. If she had any luck whatsoever Itachi wouldn't be angry with her for disturbing him.

From Sasuke there was a loud scoff. "No you're not." he retorted.

"Yeah I am!"

"I'm serious, Kagome." came Sasuke's voice, his tone icy, "You're not telling on me."

Kagome spun around ready to continue their small confrontation but when she did she saw that Sasuke was no longer sitting on his bed. Instead, he was standing next to it and slowly walking towards her, a solemn gaze in his obsidian orbs.

_'Uh oh...'_ She could see with one look that her dear brother wasn't planning to let her leave.

So, Kagome did what she thought was best. Without another word, she turned tail – and bolted out their room and down the hallway while screaming – in the way that only children can do – Itachi's name at the top of her lungs. Sasuke didn't miss a beat and was already chasing after her, while yelling – because screaming was for girls – her name in an equally loud voice.

Both knew running -in the house- was against the rules, but since their parents weren't there, it didn't really matter.

Now Kagome was pretty quick for her age, and she happened to be just a tad bit faster than her brother. So when she made a sharp left down the hall and than a quick right, Sasuke couldn't catch her for all she was just mere inches out of his reach.

In record time, she arrived at Itachi's door pushed it open and-

To her horror, found that there was no Aniki in sight.

Blinking, she walked in- and stood in the center of his room with wide, confused eyes. She was so sure he would be here but he wasn't.

'_Where...?'_

Kagome suddenly gasped. Since he wasn't in his room he might have been out in the back forest of the house training! Quickly she spun around, ready to rush out, however that was nearly impossible because Sasuke was now blocking the doorway.

"Ugh..." She trailed, brows twitching.

Sasuke deviously peered about the room. "See, he's not even here." he stated, a superior smirk at his lips.

Kagome didn't respond she nibbled at her bottom lip as she came to a sudden conclusion.

There was only one way out and that way was right through Sasuke.

**

* * *

****Present Day-**  
**Streets of Konoha**

_'This is so annoying...'_

It was all fun and games until something went wrong. Like, at this instant things had taken a sudden turn for the worse and twelve year old Kagome had found herself in a distasteful situation- and she was growing more and more peeved as each second tick by. Really though, anyone who was being held hostage by some painted faced _weirdo_ would be just as aggravate as she.

Kagome knew that it would have been wise for her to have paid more attention to her surrounding but that didn't matter at this point. By the way this 'guy' spoke and reacted to her simply running into him told her that he was a major jerk.

A jerk that was probably just fishing for a reason to start some sort of senseless altercation-

Having already picked out a wonderful nickname for him, Kagome spoke in the same stony voice, "Hey, Kankuro-teme, put me down or else..."

He raised a brow at her threat. What he'd expected was a crying female but he was getting the complete opposite-

She was staring at him without an ounce of fear and actually came off as serious.

When Kagome stumbled into Kankuro he didn't exactly take the time to 'observe' but now he was definitely 'observing' and there was _nothing _about her appearance that he would deem as intimidating or more importantly unappealing. All he saw were delicate features, petite body, and somehow aloof but still innocent hazel eyes.

Any intelligent Shinobi, rather they were Genin, Jounin or even Anbu knew to never judge a book by its cover. Never underestimate another ninja no matter the circumstances, but that was what he had done and it was a mistake...

"Or else?" Kankuro finally replied an amused smirk graced his thickly painted lips. Bringing her close, until her hitae-ate leant against his own, "All I asked was for an apology and you can't give me that. Maybe you really have a death wish?"

"Teme..." Kagome retorted, through narrowed eyes, "Didn't I tell you to put me down?"

Snickering Kankuro replied, "You got lots of spunk for a little runt but lucky for you I like that kind of attitude in a girl." That smirk of his grew wider, "That's the only reason why you're not dead."

Temari rolled her eyes, shaking her head at her younger brother's behavior. He knew that they were not supposed to be drawing negative attention to themselves and yet he was doing just that, the flirt.

"Kankuro, you're going to get us yelled at." Temari hastily warned. "Stop it."

Still smirking he retorted, "I might as well have a little fun before-"

Kankuro was cut short, when a fed up Kagome took her knee and brutally thrust it upwards- hitting him right in the groin. Results were pretty much instantaneous, for he immediately released her.

Briefly, both Kagome and Temari just stared- watching as he bent over clutching his groin in tremendous pain. His entire face was contorted in agony and there were even groans coming from his mouth.

It was probably a good idea to keep straight face, but Kagome couldn't help but laugh. At first she'd consider a Katon; but this was much more satisfying. Reaching into her one of her white leggings, she took out a single kunai and turned to face Temari.

"So...?" Kagome trailed, tossing the kunai in the air she caught it in between her fingers before pointing the honed dagger at the older female, "You're going to come to that teme defense or not?"

Temari peered over at her, and then actually began to laugh. Resting a hand on her hip she spoke, "Don't take this as a compliment because it's not, but I would have done the same thing."

Not expected such a remark, Kagome grimaced. _'These people are just weird...' _was her final conclusion.

"You..." came Kankuro's slightly strained, but recovering voice. He'd managed to stand up, no longer bending over and clutching his still sore privates.

A playful grin graced Kagome lips, "Don't look so mad," she practically cooed out, voice teasing, "You said you liked girls with my type of attitude..."

"You little piece of _crap_!" Kankuro exclaimed, finally able to complete his thought. Hands balled into fists he quickly stalked towards her in an irate stomp, "I'm seriously going to _kill_ you!"

Naturally, her body tensed. Getting him back for treating her like a helpless rag doll had been amusing, but judging by his expression, she knew the whole situation had taken a more serious turn. The grip on her kunai only tightened as he drew closer. Wisely, she took a few steps back; in order to keep him at a reasonable distant.

It was just as Kagome was preparing to fling her own kunai that another, traveling at this blinding speed whizzed past and embedded itself in his upper right shoulder. For a second time seemed to literally freeze, as both Kagome and Temari once again stared at Kankuro. His baffled eyes were locked on the sharp dagger protruding oddly from his person.

Then the reaction finally came.

Kankuro with a low grunt tore the blood coated weapon from his flesh, before looking about for the one who'd actually managed to wound him.

Without delay, his eyes connected with coldly unsympathetic obsidian orbs.

"Kagome..." A familiar voice slowly drawled out from behind.

She turned around, and the first sight her hazel orbs fell upon was Sasuke poised figure - another kunai already in hand. Even though he'd spoken her name, he hadn't taken his attention away from his target. Beside him, and looking extremely infuriated, was Naruto. She was by no means surprised to see the blonde there; already assuming that the two boys had run into each other while searching for her.

What was shocking to her was that Naruto wasn't screeching out expletive words at the top of his lungs-

"HEY YOU FAT ASS IDIOT! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU TRYING TO DO TO KAGGY!" Naruto suddenly hollered, waving both fists in the air, "YOU FREAKY, MORONIC, UGLY IDIOT! UGGH, YOU ARE SUCH A FAT JERK!" continued the boy, every insult that came to mind was steadily pouring from his mouth.

_'That's my Naruto-kun.' _Kagome thought. He never hesitated to voice his opinion no matter how unrefined it happened to be.

"Kagome," Sasuke suddenly repeated tone unchanging, eyes still locked with Kankuro's. By the callous look he wore, it was obvious that he was furious. In fact, both were fuming, "Get over here, **now**." he ordered, through clenched teeth.

Kagome blinked, feeling a little silly. She'd been so caught up with their appearance that she hadn't bothered to move.

Without another thought she simply vanished. Alternatively, if one wanted to be precise she hadn't exactly vanished; she'd merely utilized one of the two sources of chakra in her body, transferring it to her feet and moved quicker than the naked eye could detect. The young miko materialized in between both her teammates in less than a half a second.

Kankuro totally ignored Naruto's outburst, his eyes still locked with Sasuke. "It was you, wasn't it?" the kabuki-faced teen muttered, tossing the kunai to the pavement.

Sasuke didn't bat a lash but a slow, taunting smirk worked its way onto his lips. "Hai." he coolly confirmed. "Ever try anything at all with her again, and the next kunai _won't _be in your shoulder."

Kankuro briefly, glanced at Kagome - she raised an inquiring brow at his examination, then gave a harsh glare, before turning her nose up into the air.

Looking back into obsidian, he stated in a knowing tone, "Oh, I get it." Taking hold of the bandaged object on his back, and wielding it in one hand, he said, "Well, punk, get over here, and we'll see where your next kunai ends up."

Temari rolled her eyes, not bothering to voice her opinion on the matter. It appeared as if he were actually going to use Karasu- that being the name of the wrapped puppet he held. He didn't realize that it just wasn't his lucky day, and she wasn't going to waste her time trying to talk him out of it.

Sasuke's grip on his kunai tightened- every single fiber in his body screamed for him to kill, but that would bad choice. The hitae-ate that they wore, labeled them as Sand and as of the moment, Sand and Konoha were allies. Murdering one of their genin would cause trouble between the villages, but if Kankuro continued to behave in such a way, then he would have no problem with ignoring the treaty.

"HEY, YOU FAT PIG!" Naruto loudly howled out, infuriated with the lack of notice."Don't you DARE ignore me!"

"Shut-up! Your voice is annoying me." Kankuro barked out.

The blonde features instantly grew dark, his lips curled up revealing a single elongated white fang. "I'll show you annoying," he growled out lowly, before lunging forward.

Nevertheless-

Naruto didn't get anywhere in his attempt, because Kagome reached out and snagged him by his rosary. Reasonably confused, he gazed back at her- his normally blue orbs, had a barely noticeable hint of crimson in them. "Kagome why are-" a brief pause, and he suddenly came to a conclusion of his own, "I can take him!" he hastily exclaimed, assuming that she, for some reason, thought he wasn't capable.

To his relief Kagome released her hold. "I know you can Naruto. But…" she trailed off her hazel orbs carefully observed his figure. She could see the swell of Kyuubi's ki, as it slowly began to pour from the seal mixing with his own chakra network. "I think the teme deserves a fighting chance."

Kagome easily disregarded the mocking snicker that slipped from Kankuro's lips. It wasn't as if she'd suddenly decided that she held a liking for him. In fact she still found him to be an annoying jerk.

Even so, between Sasuke, Naruto, and herself both foreigners were at a great disadvantage. While she had no clue as to what either was capable of, she knew for sure what her team was capable of and if Naruto were to lose it like, he'd done in Mist, then there would be nothing but blood coating the streets.

And she really had no desire to see such a thing, despite what a bastard the guy was.

Making direct eye contact with Kankuro, she spoke, "Trust me, you really don't want to fight us. Plus I don't see why you're even in our village. So why don't both of you leave-" Kagome paused mid-sentence, her eyes briefly gazing up at the scarcely scattered leaf-filled trees that stood tall behind the high wooden fence. Then, as if it were nothing but an afterthought, she impassively added, "That goes for your new friend that's up in the tree as well."

At first, all only stared at her with puzzlement, before turning in the direction that she gazed at. After much careful inspection, there was no individual in sight. In fact, there wasn't even a single bird sitting on the branches-

Without delay, all turned back to her, clearly wondering just who she'd been alluding to.

Sasuke was the only one still very, carefully examining the high limbs of every single tree. He was disappointed to find that he couldn't see or sense a presence. "Kagome, who exactly are you referring to?"

He found it peculiar that she was sensing someone that he could not. When it came to his and Kagome's skill of perception, he'd rank hers at the same level as he. That level being 'beyond' that of any average genin of Konoha Academy, so he couldn't understand why he could not feel anyone.

"Um, Kaggy, whatcha' talking about?" Naruto queried, scratching his head in a confused manner. "I don't see anybody."

Kagome placed both hands on her hip, peering upwards at the most shrouded area of the tallest tree. Hazel-orbs narrowed in slight annoyance. They probably couldn't feel whoever it was because the 'person' was more than likely masking their chakra but it was impossible to mask _demonic_ chakra from a miko.

The energy felt tremendously evil much like Kyuubi's did, although its level of power was nowhere near the kitsune's. It was far lower but still nothing to be reckoned with.

"Trust me," Kagome seriously replied, "There is someone up there. I'm right." She was a little curious, about the appearance of the demon. As of yet she'd only seen one demon, and it would be interesting to get a glimpse of another more so because her obaa-san informed her that the beast didn't roam the human world as they use to.

What had her confused was that the demon wouldn't show itself, even after she'd given their location away.

There came a loud scoff, from Kankuro. "Looks like the puny little runt has issues with her sight. Maybe you should think about getting yourself some help." Somehow he ignored the murderous glares from both Sasuke and Naruto, while Kagome, paid his insult no mind, not looking away from the tree where she knew the demon was still concealing itself.

"… Hey, Kaggy," Naruto grumbled, resting both hands on the back of his head, "Why can't I just kill em?" he asked, not really understanding her earlier reasoning. Or rather, he understood, but simply didn't agree. In his opinion, the guy didn't deserve a fighting chance, seeing as he'd not only been harassing her, but now he was insulting her.

The only thing the Sand ninja deserved was a very slow death, and apparently he wasn't the only one thinking along the same lines.

Sasuke, at that instant walked past both, he and Kagome, the murderous glint still evident in his obsidian orbs.

Naruto didn't bother to hide his grin, "Yo, Sasuke. Leave some for me!"

"Come on punk, it's about time you made a move." mocked Kankuro, his features just as overconfident as before.

One could call his conduct brave, but Sasuke only thought it to be incredibly foolish, and he didn't expect much when it came to retaliation. Although he figured it would be wise to keep an eye on the wrapped weapon the kabuki-faced teen held.

"Sasu, " Kagome began to call but was unexpectedly interrupted…

"Kankuro, stop it." came the dark coarse voice of another.

All events were brought to a halt.

Sasuke, only a few feet away from his group ceased his steps, looking in the direction that the new voice had come from. Naruto did the exact same as did both Sand genin while Kagome? Well, she too was now eagerly staring up at the branch of the tallest tree, hoping to catch that glimpse.

Thankfully, she got a full view-

Strangely, the one who possessed the demonic ki was on the tree branch but instead of standing up right on the sturdy limb he'd decided to make his appearance _upside-down_. If that wasn't out of the ordinary, his overall looks were- Spiky crimson colored hair, and there were these excessive black rings around chilling cyan eyes, which made it, seem as if he hadn't slept in weeks. A tattoo written in kanji marked his forehead and an oversized gourd was strapped to his back.

Immediately, Kagome realized that this 'demon' didn't have a beast like appearance as she'd expected. While he looked a little bizarre his over features and built was that of a human. There was nothing and yet she could see and feel a demon presence.

Hazel visibly widen, a startled gasp escaping her mouth.

The demonic presence she felt was coming from within his body, and this could only mean one thing.

'_Jinchuuriki…'_ Kagome silently whispered to herself.

"G-Gaara…" Kankuro trailed out the name, his overconfident composure had finally collapsed, and a few beads of sweat rolled down his temple. Temari seemed just as nervous; her entire figure stiffened- face suddenly apprehensive.

Both were scared, and that was unusual considering that they obviously knew the boy.

"L-look," Kankuro stuttered over his words. "They started it and I-"

Before he could even complete his thoughts, Gaara callously interrupted.

"Shut up…" he lowly hissed his tone anything but pleasurable. In fact he sounded downright malicious. "I'll kill you…"

Kagome's blinked, her upper brow visibly jerked. _'You gotta be kidding me!'_ she thought in disbelief. Did his own teammate just threaten to 'kill' him! Anybody who seriously threatens to slay their partner must have had a few screws loose.

Quickly, did Kankuro try making amends, "I'm sorry." He hastily apologized, his voice shaken and several more beads of sweat rolled down his temple, "I got a little carried away."

"I'm sorry too." Temari swiftly added, even though she hadn't made any sort of altercation against them, "Very sorry as well. Really sorry."

Gaara didn't respond to them, his unemotional ringed orbs briefly gazed over their group, his scrutinized first drifted towards Sasuke before coming to rest on Kagome. "Sorry to you as well." He finally said after a hushed moment, but to her ears it didn't sound as if he actually meant it.

In the blink of an eye, he vanished in a twist of wind- re-appearing in between Kankuro and Temari. "Let's go." He ordered, having already dismissed them, he turned his back preparing to leave.

However-

Kagome would have none of that. "Hey! Wait a second!" she exclaimed to his retreating figured. At her call, ever so slowly- in this awfully eerily way Gaara turned to face her- pinning her with the same icy yet somehow detestable glare.

"How come you didn't come out earlier?" She went on to bluntly asked, not perturb.

"What?" he practically growled, as if his non-existing patience were being pushed over the edge.

Kagome held back a frowned, but still decided to further elaborate, "I knew you were _hiding_ up there." She stated, "I even said so… but you still didn't come out. Why not?"

Anyone would be able to feel the disturbing aura that seemed too emitted from Gaara's stature.

The tension in the air was thick and for some reason, or another, he didn't bother to answer. He only continued to stare at her, as if he despised her very existence. Kagome face faulted at his silence. "It's not that hard of a question, ya' know…" she grumbled, instantly annoyed with his lack of reply.

"Kagome…" said Sasuke, not taking his eyes off Gaara. The Uchiha was irritated, more so than before. He'd done so much time consuming training over the past few years- only to have an abnormal looking kid who was probably the same age as he- basically sneak up on him.

How Kagome knew that the redhead had been there was unknown to him, but he planned on getting the information from her as soon as the Sand genin's left. "Leave it alone." Sasuke replied, not missing the extremely spiteful glance Gaara cast in his direction. He suspected that the guy didn't like being referred to as an _'it',_ but of course he didn't really give a damn.

"Yeah Kaggy, Sasuke is right." Naruto spoke in agreement, "I don't think you should be talking to freaky looking guys… with freaky looking eyes…"

Kagome looked between her teammates, in complete shocked for the unthinkable had taken place. Uzumaki Naruto just agreed with Uchiha Sasuke! In fact, now that she thought about it, since they arrived the two had been getting along.

It was official; this already weird day could in no way get any weirder.

"Gaara," Temari hurriedly spoke, feeling the mounting tension as it continued to rise with each insulting word spoken, "You were right, we should leave." She hopefully suggested, not wanting her youngest brother to lose his temper so soon.

More silence was Gaara's initial reply before he finally responded. "Let's go…" He gave one last fleeting stare in Kagome's direction before disappeared in yet another twist of wind. Immediately, Kankuro and Temari, not bother to speak any parting word followed suit.

Just like that the Sand genin were gone, and Team Seven were left alone on the nearly barren street-

Sasuke didn't waste any time. Giving Kagome a firm glare he got right to the point. "How did you know?"

Kagome raised a brow, a mischievous grin appearing. "Know what?"

Sasuke jaw clenched, not in the mood for her playful banter. Actually, he was never going to go along with one of her silly pranks again. He'd only let her out of his sight for ten minutes, and she got involved with a bunch of creeps. "I'm serious Kagome; tell me how you knew that guy was up there. Now."

"Geez, Sasuke. Stop being such a bossy ass." Was Naruto's honest comment, once again resting his hands behind his head.

"Dobe, shut the hell up." Came Sasuke's harsh retort.

Naruto didn't hold back his growl of displeasure. "You know teme, I'm not a Dobe!"

"Stop it, you two." Ordered Kagome, and to think they'd both been getting along.

Nevertheless, since there was no point of keeping the knowledge of Gaara's circumstance away from them- and she hadn't planned on doing so in first place- she went on to explain, "I knew he was there because I sensed the demonic chakra inside him. He was hiding his chakra but it's impossible to hide a bijuu's presence from a miko."

Sasuke grew silent, his eyes visibly widened, already putting two and two together. It couldn't be! If Kagome were saying what he thought then that would mean there was yet another of those demon containers in the village. "You mean that boy was a- "

"Yeah, a Jinchuuriki." Kagome finished, in a very low whisper as if someone would overhear.

Naruto, was still mulling over her words and about three seconds later did it finally sank in. "W-Wait a second!" he sputtered out in shocked, taken back by the words, "That freaky looking bastard is just like me!"

Kagome opened her mouth to respond but another spoke before she could.

"S-Sasuke-kun!"

The voice was recognizable, and had come from behind. Therefore, the three of them looked in that direction. What they saw was a out of breath, Sakura. She was crouched over, resting her hands on her knees, heavily panting. To them, it looked as if she'd just made a full run around Konoha, and during her frantic run, she must have tripped a few times since her face, arms and entire dress was smudged with several patches of dirt.

Over all she looked horrible. The few leafs sticking out of her hair only added to her grubby appearance.

Kagome childishly grinned at the Sakura's arrival. With all the craziness of the day, she'd totally forgotten about her fellow female member but seeing the pink-haired genin all covered in grime gave her many needed laughs. "Oh, Sakura-chan! Where have you been?" She inquired, hopelessly trying to keep the noticeable amusement out of her voice, "You missed a whole bunch of interesting stuff!"

Sakura's green eyes narrowed. Pointing an angry finger at Kagome she screeched, "I ran around the damn village searching for you guys! What _you_ did was messed up!"

A wide hazel-eyed innocent gape, and then Kagome replied, "Were you loudly screaming Sasuke-nii name while you ran? I bet you were cause that's just what a fan-girl would do."

Sakura grimaced. Actually, she had been doing just that but there was no way she would dare to admit it. "None of your business! You just need to stop doing that kind of stuff! It's wrong!"

Kagome merely shrugged; already growing bored with her teasing and Sakura's lectures. Dismissing the dirty pink-genin she turned back to the boys, "I just realized that we never found out why they were here."

"Hey! Don't ignore me! I'm not done talking to you Kagome!" howled Sakura.

"We'll find out from Kakashi tomorrow." Sasuke replied, assuming that the older Jounin had to know something about the foreigner's.

"Who? What are you guys talking about?" asked a lost and baffled Sakura. "Find out what from Kakashi-sensei? What happen?"

Of course she was very disappointed when no one answered.

Sasuke crossed his arms, eyes focusing on Naruto, who wasn't paying much attention. Therefore, didn't notice the scrutiny- probably too deep in thought.

Obsidian orbs grew dark.

There was yet another bijuu container roaming the village, and he wasn't quite sure what to make of the information. Obviously, the redhead was no push over- he had his own teammates trembling in fear the instant he appear, and easily hid his presence from him. The fact that he possessed a bijuu only put him in a higher rank; after all he knew firsthand what a Jinchuuriki was capable of.

Sasuke hated to admit it, even to himself but the truth was that Naruto when using his bijuu chakra was a serious force to be reckoned with.

The blonde, was a challenge and that Gaara was more than likely a challenge as well-

A challenge, which he would be more than happy to meet head on.

**

* * *

**

**The Following Day-**

**Afternoon, 12:30 p.m.**

"What's wrong with your hair Sakura-chan?" Kagome asked, as usual an air of innocence surrounded her figure, "and how come you still look all raunchy? Didn't you take a shower last night?"

Face already flushed red with anger Sakura looked up to see Kagome's ever bright smiling face. The dark-haired genin sat across from her, on the railing, legs dangling freely off the edge. Sakura knew better than anyone that despite the sweet look the girl naturally possessed, that she was bored and had decided to pick on her to pass the time. "I did take a shower! I just didn't have time to blow dry my hair!" Sakura screeched, in an effort to explain her tussled appearance.

It was true though, her hair was sticking up quite a bit.

Kagome blinked, reaching back she easily ran her fingers through her own lengthy wavy black locks, that unlike most days she'd left free from its bind. Twirling a single silky-smooth strand around her finger she replied with a smirk, "I didn't blow dry my hair either."

There came a low snicker, courtesy of Naruto. The whiskered faced-boy stood at Kagome's left, while Sasuke was at her right- leaning against the railing of the bridge, his eyes shut and arms crossed. The three were side-by-side while Sakura was standing _alone _across from them.

"... Actually," Kagome continued nonchalantly, tapping her chin in a thoughtful manner, "I didn't even brush it and my hair doesn't look raunchy. Don't you think so Naruto-kun?"

Hearing her speak his name, Naruto quickly perked up. Like an excited child, that had just been given a box of candy he said, "Hai! You always look so pretty Kaggy! Your hair and your face and everything!"

Kagome tried so hard to slow down her suddenly thumping heart. Of course, she had been hoping for some sort of flattering comment from him but now that she'd gotten more than just one she found herself blushing brightly. "Oh thank you Naruto-kun! You're so sweet!" she cooed out, hands covering her flushed cheeks.

Sakura rolled her eyes, and Sasuke's brows began to visibly twitch; already he knew that once they began with their grating childish flirting that it would never come to an end.

"I'm only tellin' the truth!" Naruto exclaimed; as soon as he saw that adorable blush, he had the sudden urge to rush over and hug her. Feeling that he was on the right track, "You're super pretty!" Gladly he continued to bestow her with even more flattery. "You're the prettiest, nicest most awesome girl I ever met!"

Coyly giggling, Kagome asked: "You think so Naruto-kun?" She'd already forgotten about her teasing session with Sakura, since this was far more pleasing. "You think I'm that pretty?"

Naruto, without any delay was already frantically nodding. Raising a hand in the air he loudly exclaimed, "Hai! Hai you are so-"

"Dobe. Shut the hell up!" Sasuke abruptly snapped.

Kagome's frowned, her blush already drastically fading. Shoulders slightly slumped, she peered at Sasuke with a pout, "Nii-kun you ruined it…" she muttered, disappointed with having their moment destroyed. She'd seriously been enjoying herself, and when it came to waiting for their forever lazy sensei one needed to keep themselves occupied.

"Yo, teme what's your problem!" Naruto howled, already was he standing directly in front Sasuke, waving a fist in the other boy's face: "I didn't do anything!"

Sasuke batted the appendage away and flatly 'explained' what his problem happened to be. "Your voice is annoying me." Well, maybe it wasn't much of an explanation.

"Stop being so grumpy." Kagome muttered, shaking her head. Actually, he'd been extra temperamental (if possible) since yesterday and as far as she knew, he hadn't had any sleep. Instead, he chose to stay up all night, vigorously training out back. She had joined him in the beginning, but once the clock passed midnight grew tired and went to bed. The displeasing fact was that upon waking, she found him to still be outside- pushing his body far past its limits.

Sure, he always made it a habit to train constantly but in her opinion that was over doing it.

"Hey!" Sakura suddenly howled out, once again trying to get her 'love' to pay her some attention. She inwardly knew that it was a hopeless attempt, but that didn't stop her from shrilly shouting: "Don't say things like that! Sasuke-kun, don't listen to her, you're not being grumpy!"

When Sasuke actually glanced up at her through those impassive obsidian orbs, Sakura briefly felt her heart flutter in excitement. However, his next comments would completely shatter that heart pounding emotion. "Will you, for once, shut up?" he practically hissed out, sounding even harsher than he had when speaking to Naruto.

Not the least bit surprised- Kagome watched as Sakura's features became horribly depressed. She sighed, feeling slightly bad for the girl. "Haven't I told you to stop trying to get on his good side?" she inquired, peering over at Sasuke. Apparently, he was in a horrible mood, usually he'd simply ignore Sakura but this time he actually spoke to her.

Sakura didn't reply to dishearten by his words she merely stared silently down at her feet self-consciously running her fingers through her hair.

Titling her head to the side, Kagome reached over; placing a hand on top Sasuke's unruly mane. With a grin, she then proceeded to ruffle up his hair. "When we go home, you'll have to take a really long nap nii-kun. You're way too moody today."

"He's moody everyday Kag-chan." Naruto voiced, bothered by the attention, she was blessing him with. Narrowing his eyes, he gave the still silent Uchiha a hard glare. "So you don't have to be so nice to the bastard."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. The sudden urge to just take his fist and slam it right into the blondes face, was strong. Everything Naruto said or did was provoking him.

True, he was in a far fouler frame of mind than normal, but that was to be expected since his body had no sleep whatsoever. Training continuously through the night would put anyone in a low tolerance state, but he considered it necessary. If he were going to rise up to any of the challenges that were sure to come than slacking was not acceptable.

"Naruto-kun you should be nice too." Kagome piped a knowing look in her hazel orbs. "Teammates are supposed to get along remember?"

Naruto scowled. "Yeah… right." He grumbled, crossing his arms and staring in the opposite direction of where Sasuke stood, not even wanting to look at him.

"Morning people!" a voice suddenly exclaimed from the right.

The entire team turned and since they already knew who they'd find none were the least bit shocked to see Hatake Kakashi, standing on the bridge some feet from them.

"Before you ask why I'm so late," began the Jounin, swiftly tucking away the little orange book, he held in his back pocket, "I just wanted to inform you that I got lost on-"

"The road to life." Kagome dryly completed their sensei's sentence. Jumping off the railing she continued in the same flat tone, "You used that excuse before. You gotta' come up with something original Kakashi-sensei."

"Yeah!" Naruto added, of course he just had to point a finger at the older man. "You're a major liar! Now apologize!" he loudly demanded.

Expecting such a typical reaction Kakashi didn't immediately reply. He took a long look at each of his students before speaking. "The exams don't begin for another five days so this is a bit soon…"

Squinting in confusion, Naruto's arm fell to his side. "Exam? Whatcha' talking about?" his eyes abruptly narrowed in suspicion, "Are you just trying to change the subject?"

Kakashi slowly stroked his masked-covered chin. "No, not at all."

Standing up, Sasuke impatiently uttered, "Well, get on with it. There's no point in wasting time." After all, he had more important things to do…

Such as more training.

Kakashi raised a brow at the frank remark but continued regardless. "Well since you're all so eager I'll be happy to inform you that I've nominated the four of you for the Chuunin Selection Exams."

Silence-

A little more silence-

"YOU DID WHAT!" Sakura finally shrieked, hearing the statement she'd once again managed to find her voice. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!" She certainly didn't feel as if she were ready for something as perilous as such.

Naruto cringed at the outburst, his ears ringing. Looking about in bewilderment, "What are Chuunin Exams?" he asked, feeling as if it were something that he should know.

Sasuke scoffed, a small smirked crossed his lips, "This only proves how much of a moron you are."

"Hey! What the hell!" Naruto growled instantly offended. "I only asked a question! Not for your crap!"

"Oh, Naruto-kun," mumbled Kagome, with a sigh. Obviously, the poor blonde hadn't been paying much attention back in the Academy; seeing as their former sensei Iruka had brought the subject up during one of his many lectures. Trying to think of the simplest, and non-confusing way to explain the meaning she slowly began, "The Chuunin Exams is where great genin's from all sorts of villages come together in order to take an exam so that they rise in rank and become a Chuunin."

Naruto once again blinked, scratching his head as he pondered the information.

"This explains why those Sand genins were in the village. " Sasuke mused, aloud. Clearly, they'd come to participate in the exams. Well, this only proved that he'd been correct about the 'no slacking' on his part. From what he knew the exams also involved plenty of combating, which meant that he would have to be up to part.

"Um…" Naruto muttered, still scratching his head, "So if we pass these exams we become Chuunin…"

Suddenly, it all seemed to click.

Blue eyes widen and abruptly he turned towards Kagome. Quickly, and without warning he gathered the smaller girl into his arms, and began to jump up and down while loudly screaming: "WE'RE GOING TO BE CHUUNIN! KAG-CHAN WE'RE GOING TO BE CHUUNIN!"

Yes, he was well aware that he was being optimism but seeing as he and Kagome were totally awesome it was only common sense to think such a thing!

While Naruto was still overexcited and romping about the bridge, with her in tow, she couldn't help but share in his happiness. In delight, she squeaked out: "Hai! Because we're gonna' be powerful shinobi!"

Sasuke's brows jerked, his body visibly shook with rage. He knew Naruto was well aware that he didn't like him touching, or handling Kagome. At this point he rather the blonde to not converse or even be near her. Nevertheless, now, he'd come to realize that the idiot would never understand not to touch what didn't belong to him…

Obviously, Naruto needed to be taught a harsh lesson and Sasuke had no qualms with beating that lesson into him. Actually… now would be a perfect time to give him that much needed lesson.

Sadly, he didn't even get to take one step thanks to Kakashi who- suddenly snagged him by the collar of his shirt. With a clear murderous glint in his eyes, the Uchiha glared back at his Sensei.

"I know what you're thinking, and really that would be inappropriate." Kakashi stated, already having anticipated Sasuke's actions. Nonchalantly he continued, "You need to work on your temper."

"You _need_ to let go of me." Sasuke coolly retorted. He'd come to notice that there seemed to always be someone around to stop him from doing as he pleased. For once, a little freedom would have been nice.

"Anyways." Kakashi spoke, as if he hadn't even heard the demand. "What sand genin were you referring to?"

"…" was Sasuke's lack of reply, not too pleased with being kept of throttling a certain blonde.

"I was wondering the same thing." Voiced Sakura, she never found out what'd taken place the day before, since no one took the time to explain it to her.

Naruto hadn't ceased running back and forth in this ecstatic romp with Kagome still in his grasp. From his arms, she was overhearing the conversation, "Three sand genin! We met them yesterday! One of em' is a TEME!"

Kakashi eye crinkled. "That wasn't very descriptive." He flatly replied a little lost and unable to gather much from such details.

Precisely then, Naruto ceased his playful romp. Standing in front of Kakashi he went on to explain in a serious tone, "Kag-chan is right. He was a major teme and an ugly fat ass."

"…Excuse me?" Kakashi muttered, even more puzzled.

"Naruto-kun!" Kagome exclaimed, poking his cheek in an effort to get his attention. Of course, the blonde immediately peered down at her. "Put me down."

"Ugh?" He muttered, before gasping in comprehension, "Oh! Hai!"

Quickly obeying he did as asked, and she stood before Kakashi. Waving a hand in the air she said, "Come down here Kakashi-sensei. I have to tell you something." Briefly, he merely stared at her, an unreadable look in his eye. He then finally, released his grasp on Sasuke and with a short sigh leant down- just enough so that she could easily whisper the following words into his ear-

"One of them…" she very lowly spoke, for her statement would be heard by no one but him. "His name is Gaara, and he's a Jinchuuriki. I felt his bijuu inside him."

Slowly, Kakashi stood. Seemly unflustered, he stroked his masked covered chin and very slowly drawled out, "Is that so?"

Kagome brightly grinned. Hands locked behind her back, she felt proud to inform: "Yeah and I noticed right off."

Looking between them an exasperated Sakura howled, "Hey! What did she say!" She'd been trying her very best to overhear the whispers but with no luck. "Noticed what right off?"

Without delay, Kagome replied before anyone else could. "None of your business Sakura-chan! You should have been there!"

Sakura's mouth fell open in disbelief. "What! I can't believe you just said that! You know I would have been there if you hadn't of played that stupid prank on me!"

Kagome blinked, looking quite faultless. "Prank?" she asked, titling her head to side. Holding back a grin, "Whatever do you mean Sakura-chan?"

Tossing her head back, Sakura roared out: "YOU KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!"

"Anyway," Kakashi said, silencing their soon to be squabble. He reached into one of his pockets, pulling out four small rectangular sheets of paper. Handing each of them a sheet he continued, "These are your applications. I'm informing the four of you of this in advance because it is _important_ that you think hard before agreeing to the exams. If you still decide to enter, fill out these and turn them in at room 301 by 4pm, Friday."

"Well, of course we're going to enter Kakashi-Sensei." Kagome stated, speaking positively for the three of them. The last thing she wanted to do was remain a genin forever, and she knew both boys felt the same way. Now, Sakura on the other hand… she couldn't vouch for the pink-haired girl.

"Regardless, you have five days to decide." replied Kakashi; placing his hands together he swiftly went through a few simple hand seals. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be off now." With that, he vanished in his signature cloud of smoke.

"I guess that means no chores today." Naruto spoke, stating the obvious. "So… what do we do now?"

"Umm…" Kagome tapped her chin, as she pondered the question. Kakashi had given them penalty of free time and the best thing a Shinobi could do with free time was…

"We all can go train!" she exclaimed.

Naruto's eyes grew vast. "Awesome idea!" he to exclaim, already nodding in agreement.

"No." came Sasuke's utterance.

Without delay both Kagome and Naruto's face faulted.

Perplexed hazel met unperturbed obsidian. "You don't want to train?" she asked in complete disbelief.

Sasuke scoffed. "Of course I want to train but the Dobe won't be tagging along this time."

"Ugh? What?" Kagome sputtered out, totally confused. "Sasuke-nii?"

"Okay, seriously Sasuke, what's your problem!" Naruto shouted, already frustrated. For some reason, he got the feeling that his fellow male teammate was purposely targeting him for ridicule. "What am I suppose to do? You know I always come!"

Never before had Sasuke actually, right out said something like this. Sure, the sullen boy didn't seem excited to have him around, but then again he was never excited about anything. The majority of their time spent together dealt with them insulting one another, but Naruto had always assumed that they were still friends and more importantly _rivals_.

True, anyone would view such a friendship as twisted and even dysfunctional but to him, it was still a friendship regardless of its downfalls.

"That's the problem Naruto." Sasuke harshly retorted, eyes narrowing. "You _always_ come. How about you, for once, go train by yourself?"

Sakura stared at the three with a worried appearance. "Um, guys?" she weakly spoke, in an attempted to break up whatever was about to take place, but she was of course ignored. Heavily sighing, she turned and walked away from the three- neither of them realizing that she'd left.

"Sasuke-nii! Stop being so mean! That's unfair." Kagome chastised, with both hands on her hips. She shook her head in disappointment for this was going a little too far in her opinion. He could be grumpy all he liked, but isolating Naruto was not acceptable, especially when she wanted the blonde around.

Sasuke without looking away from fuming blue, "Well, since the Dobe believes that he is going to become so damn great, I don't see the problem with him training alone."

"Hey… what's that supposed to mean?" Naruto inquired, his features grown rigid.

"You think I haven't noticed Naruto?" Sasuke frigidly replied, scowling all the while. "You've been acting like an overconfident moron for the past few weeks. You think, that since you are what you are- that you have an advantage over me. That you're suddenly better." He hissed out harshly. Crossing his arms, "I'll have you know, that you are nothing but a delusional idiot who can't rely on his own abilities."

Kagome's mouth fell open, for a second, she was speechless. Then finally, "Sasuke-nii… please stop it. That's too mean…" She very slowly whispered voice tensing, as she caught sight of the crimson hue in Naruto's blue orbs. It was hard to believe that she'd just been happily playing around with the boy moments before.

Sasuke, with just a few callous words had literally destroyed the fun.

"Why should I? I'm only speaking the truth." Retorted Sasuke, and if she thought he was going to sit around and keep quiet than she was wrong. "I need a break from the idiot so he's not coming and that's final."

While his tone of voice left no room for an argument, Kagome didn't care. She was positive that he was acting this way because of the lack of sleep and assumed that if she pushed enough that he would succumb to her desire. However, she would never know whether she were correct because Naruto spoke before she could-

"Fine," He said, arms slack at his sides. He still hadn't taken his eyes from Sasuke- his stare was still rather livid and it appeared as if he was extremely upset and yet he said, "I won't come."

Kagome stared at him with shock, understandably befuddled. "Naru-kun… Sasuke-nii doesn't really mean it you can to come-"

"No, he means it. I think that's kinda' obvious." Naruto flatly retorted his blue eyes met with her own hazel orbs. He then gave a rather weak shrug before saying, "Its fine, I have something else to do so I don't care."

"S-Something else?" Kagome sputtered out, obviously not believing him. It looked as if Sasuke's insensitive words had _actually_ gotten to him. "Naruto… come on, just ignore him." she whispered, but to her displeasure, he merely turned around.

"See ya later Kag-chan."

Kagome couldn't help but notice the lack of cheerfulness in his voice as he walked away.

**

* * *

**

"Stop looking at me like that." Sasuke grumbled, once again catching her as she gave him yet another obvious glare.

The two were on the same path through the back forest of Konoha, heading towards Kaede's shrine. He'd decided that going there to train would benefit her far more than remaining home since her obaa-san could teach her more needed skills of their clan.

Kagome didn't reply, and didn't obey either; she only continued to give him disapproving stares. From the corner of his eye, he watched as she adjusted the strap of the over sized yellow backpack that was being carried on her back. Since they weren't going to be spending the next few days at their apartment it was heavy and stuffed to its fullest, with all their needed supplies. He had offered to take the bag, but Kagome had refused and since he wasn't even the type of person to offer his 'services', he didn't bother to ask again.

Besides-

'_If she wants to keep on being angry at me for speaking the truth than she can carry the damn bag herself.'_ Sure, it was rather mean of him to think such a thing, but he was getting fed up with her glares. Ever since they left the bridge she'd been giving him those obviously irritated looks and really, it was starting to get on his last nerves.

He didn't like for her to ignore him nor did he like receiving spiteful glares, from her.

"You're mean." Kagome finally voiced, with a deep grimace. "I can't believe you said that… Naruto-kun always comes to train with us. Now he's sad and it's your fault."

He fought the urge to roll his eyes. It was so typical of her to say that. In reality, he didn't care if Naruto was currently falling into a state of deep depression for every word, he'd spoken, he meant and wouldn't change it for the world. "Don't act like what I said wasn't the truth. Naruto has been acting like an arrogant idiot for the past few weeks…"

A brief pause.

"And you're not helping the matter either."

Precisely then, Kagome ceased her steps and spun around, dropping her oversized bag to the ground she looked quite flustered. "What do you mean I'm not helping! I didn't do anything!" She practically shouted, steadily tapping her foot. She didn't really understand what he was trying to hint at, but she certainly didn't see any of this as her fault.

Sasuke didn't hesitate to explain in details. "You've only encouraged him to continue to use that bijuu's chakra by agreeing to help him in the merger." He said, watching as her features instantly went from aggravated to anxious. It was really amazing, at how she could quickly switch moods. "Because of that he suddenly believes that he is better than me."

'And t_he Dobe also thinks he can touch you, whenever he wants because he figures I -can't- do anything about it.'_ Sasuke inwardly added, deciding not to voice it out loud.

"I… don't want to talk about that." Kagome muttered, staring down at her feet.

It was exactly then that she wished she'd never told him anything about the merger.

Sadly, though, it had been impossible to not give him the information, and she'd done so after the two had gotten home, two weeks prior. It was never her intentions to tell, but that was easier said than done when she was all _alone_ with Sasuke in their home.

While it had seriously taken hours upon hours for him to -so to speak- persuade the answer from her, the distressing truth was that in the end she'd crumbled and quite literally sang like a little canary. After which, she realized her mistake and _begged_ him to tell no one, or more importantly Naruto-

The last person she wanted to know was Naruto, and the fact that he was suddenly bringing the subject up made her feel on edge.

"Well Kagome," Sasuke drawled out, crossing his arms, "We are going to talk about this." He knew that she didn't want him to ever mention anything dealing with the subject, but he'd never expressed his view on it. The day she'd told him he went into a state of silent fury, and didn't want to speak on it any longer.

All his fury was directed at Naruto, for actually attempting to involve her in an issue, which he'd deemed as not only dangerous, but risky and extremely unwise. In his opinion, there was something off about the whole merging arrangement. In other words, he did not believe that all would be as uncomplicated as that kitsune made it seem.

For all he knew, she could try to attempt this, run out of holy chakra in the process and **die**. Maybe he was over reacting but simply said-

He was worried about her welfare, and he hated to worry for that emotion was a show of weakness.

Then there was the problem of Naruto convincing her to (at first) lie to him about matter.

Honestly, he didn't care if she kept things from other people but the idea of her trying to hide something from him was extremely aggravated. Even more when the reason why she was doing so was because of some idiot. His anger only built up over the past two weeks as the team continued with petty missions here and there, for the blonde's behavior seemed to grow haughtier as the days went by.

For that reason, it was only expected that he would finally snap.

Kagome deeply sighed; slowly massaging her temples- a light headache had suddenly begun to form. It seemed that headaches were becoming a normal occurrence for her when stressed, "Sasuke-nii… I _really _don't want to talk about this." She said stressing the word 'really'- hoping that he'd just drop it.

"I don't care." He replied, obsidian orbs fixed on her figured. Now that he mentioned it, he refused to let this subject go. It was amazing that he'd actually managed to stay quiet for this long. "What I really want to know is why you're actually planning to go along with it."

By now, the only response he was receiving from her was silence as she began to stare off at nothing in particular. She heard him, but because she didn't want to talk about the subject, and saw that he wasn't going to let it be decided to not reply.

She was planning to stand there until she got her way.

'_Stubborn.'_

"Kagome…" Sasuke drawled out his jaws tight- he was becoming exasperated. He supposed that in a sense his question was pointless, since he already knew her reasons. The sad truth was that while she didn't like the red chakra, and had all the required power to stop him from using it, she would let him just, because 'he' _wanted_ to.

As sickening as it was to him, it was easy to see that Kagome acted the way she did around Naruto because she was smitten with him. For that reason, she seemed to naturally try to please him, just because she 'liked' him, and it had been that way for years.

In the past when it came to Naruto she would go along with his stupid pranks, whether she thought they were wise or not. It was only when he protested that she would decline. Perhaps, most females had that similar yet highly irrational attribute? He knew that any of those annoying girls that claimed to be in love with him would do almost anything for him if he asked, whether they truly wanted to or not.

From what he observed, Kagome was basing her every action on -how Naruto would feel about her if she refused to help him- and not on logic. He, being the only sensible person around was going to have to convince her to for once tell Naruto '_no_'-

And if that didn't work than he would have to choose the only other method, which was keeping the blonde as far away from her as possible. Of course there'd be a lot of protest, but he would do -whatever- was needed despite what 'anyone' said and maybe the majority of this was his fault-

After all he'd let Naruto remain in their pack for the past five years.

Sasuke took a very deep breath, the constant silence was beginning to bother him, equip with the fact that she wouldn't even give him a simple glance was even more of an annoyance. She went from glaring at him to not even looking at him. He preferred the first rather than the latter.

"Kagome, look at me." he ordered, and when she didn't obey, his frustration hit its peak. Aggravated, he hastily reached out and took hold of her chin, easily forcing her to face him. While the grip was firm, it was still somehow gentle as he subconsciously knew not to be rough despite his growing irritation.

Their eyes met, and though he intended to command that she pay attention to him, something out of the ordinary happened. He didn't speak - he only stood there, mouth slightly ajar. Suddenly, he was at a loss for words - and while he'd looked upon her many times in the past, this moment was different.

He was well aware that she still saw him as her sibling. He, on the other hand, didn't, and hadn't looked at her, as such since he'd found out the truth. He knew that she wouldn't react well to that bit of information, so, for her sake, he'd kept his change of mind to himself. Nevertheless, the knowledge of knowing that she wasn't his Imouto always lingered at the edge of his mentality.

It was a lingering fact that he just couldn't ignore, and ever since that day, he hadn't thought of her in the same manner. He figured that his new mind frame was what many (or maybe all) would define as twisted. Not only did they grow up together, but they still 'lived' together, and if people knew how he felt, they would likely jump to conclusions.

"Uh… Sasuke-nii?" Kagome finally muttered after several minutes of peculiar silence, her voice laced with uncertainty.

Why were things suddenly feeling awfully weird?

Keeping a firm hold on her chin, he spoke in a low distant voice, his mind still lost in thought: "Hai?"

Completely baffled, Kagome queried, "Why are you looking at me like that?" She couldn't really explain it, but there was this eerie gleam in his dark eyes. He was giving her a look that she'd never seen before. Her confusion only grew when he didn't reply, but instead..?

Sasuke tilted her head to the left, and then to the right. He was clearly observing her and she - the girl who'd always held so much confidence in her appearance and overall features - couldn't help but feel extremely insecure. "Umm… Nii-kun?" She began, wondering if there was some sort of problem with her that he'd noticed. "Is there something wrong with me?"

He then slightly tilted her head back and, looking straight into hazel, he very impassively replied, "There's nothing wrong with you."

Instantly, Kagome frowned. "Well, let go and stop looking at me all weird!" she exclaimed, in both confusion and irritation. At the same time, she was growing extremely uncomfortable with his unreadable and scrutinizing gaze.

Now he heard her, but decided to disregard her demand, "You need to pay attention to me when I'm talking to you." He finally gave his blunt order.

"I told you I don't want to talk about that, so let go of me!" She was nearly ready to just pull out of his hold.

On the other hand, Sasuke just didn't want to let her go, even though she was ordering him to do so. He was enjoying the position; they were in a little too much so one could only envision his annoyance when she unexpectedly jerked out of his grasp, hastily backing a few feet away. Already was he irately scowling, upset that she'd not only pulled away but had also moved away from _him_.

"Why the hell did you-" he ceased speaking when he noticed that she once again wasn't looking at him. Upon following her line of sight he realized that she was staring, with a serious look- upwards at the many trees behind them. He couldn't see anything out of the normal, so he hadn't a clue as to what captured her attention.

"Kagome?"

Her hazel orbs were narrowed. "We're not alone…" she explained, very disappointed that she hadn't noticed this fact sooner. That was probably because she hadn't been paying much attention to her surroundings.

Sasuke's jaws clenched, as did his fist for while he didn't see or feel the presence of another, he knew for certain that she wasn't wrong. This entire situation had taken place just a day before, so he instantly knew _who_ was concealing themselves in the trees; he knew just _who_ was watching them.

Or to be more precise he knew _who _spying on them.

Wisely activating his sharingan Sasuke turned, staring into the dark brush of the tree. Loudly, he announced: "Seeing as we know you're there, you might as well show yourself, unless you're some sort of _coward_."

* * *

**O_O**


	12. Chapter 12: Unstable Mentality

Title: Rebirth

Author: Passionate Crow Rat

Rating: M

Pairings: Kagome/Itachi/Naruto/Sasuke

**Warnings**: Violence, emotional issues, a psychotic Gaara, and a oddly creepy Itachi. Oh my, what kind of chapter is this going to be!? _–screams-_

Summary: The Chuunin Exams have arrived. Sasuke and Naruto vowed to protect Kagome; but can they do so without succumbing to the dark temptation of power? With Itachi's return so close, can they possibly keep the clan murderer away? AU Naru/Inu X-over

Disclaimer: I wish I own both series, but sadly, I do not.

**Crow Rat's Note:** Hello my lovely readers! –_tosses Itachi plushies to all-_ Cuddle them and love them! Because according to my little poll, the majority of reviewers want more Itachi, therefore I must obey! I saw that quite a bit of you also want some Gaara tossed in the mix. _–grins-_ You all like crazy, hot guys don't you?

Sadly, our favorite teme a.k.a Sasuke-kun has been left in the dust and is at the bottom of the polls! Nobody likes the teme? _–weeps-_ Yes, he is a bastard, but come on… try and cut em' some slack! _–hugs Sasuke plushie-_

Happily, I was able to get this chapter is out quicker than the last! It was a toughie though, but I finally got through it!

Oh! I would like to give everyone yet another warning; this chapter has very light gore. In other words, there is umm… a little bit of blood. I'm hoping everyone can handle that kinda thing. Also, I have this odd feeling that you are all going to hate me with a passion by the end of the chapter. _–flutters eyelashes-_ Please, PLEASE don't hate me. _–tears up-_

Well, without further a due: Onwards!

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Unstable Mentality**

* * *

**Five Years Prior**  
_**Before **_**the Massacre-**  
**Uchiha Compound, Afternoon**

'_Tool.'_

A shinobi is a _tool_.

A _tool_ to their village and equally a _tool_ to their clan.

They were meant to be used, to be bended to the will of another and to have no qualms about it. They do not have a choice, for they are born into the lifestyle and expected to obey.

Loyalty is with the village… or does is it lay with one's clan?

Or perhaps…

Loyalty no longer existed, he should stand firm and make a choice that was his own?

Questions- Far too many for his taste, but all were a necessity. When one was considering a deed that would no doubt, taint their mind and body; while surely condemning their living soul to hell. It would be wise to deliberate on the decision; but, he'd been doing more than just mere pondering.

His mind was in constant state of disorder and had been, since his father first informed him of the plans of rebellion against the village.

The clan only meant to use his abilities for their own gain, hence why he was pushed so hard to be the best. It was not to better him, but to better _them._ They saw his natural born talents and wished to mold him into their own perfect obedient shinobi. Sadly, the elders of Konoha, who he met with many times over the past few weeks, also wished to use him.

Then again, why wouldn't they? He was the only one who could annihilate the entire clan with an ease that only others would dream of possessing.

That was what was suggested of him, already had they, the Hokage included, caught wind of his father's plans. That was to be expected since ties between the village and the Uchiha's had long become unstable. The elders had Anbu, scattered about, secretly watching the clans every move.

This distrust, all thanks to the village blaming them for the destruction Kyuubi no Kitsune caused seven years prior.

Once whispers of rebellion had reached their ears…

They had panicked and swiftly contemplated a solution, as they were fearful of the war, that would no doubt result-

Oddly though, they had asked him to commit what anyone would find unfathomable. Show his true _loyalty_ to Konoha; and stop the next 'Shinobi War' from ever taking place by slaughtering his entire clan. The Elders wanted none left alive and the only one who seemed to have an obvious distaste for the idea was Sarutobi Hiruzen the Sandaime.

However, the old man's words could not over rule the three seniors.

He wasn't sure what caused them to flock to him. Maybe they just wanted to hit two birds with one stone, while making it seem as if they were not at fault. Get rid of the clan and him as well. He was by no means a fool; he knew that this mission would be an undisclosed one, meaning he would take full blame and become a wanted ninja in the process. The odds of most surviving such a dangerous life were slim to none…

Their intentions rang clear as it was likely for him to be killed in the end and he wouldn't put it past them to send assassins out specifically for his head alone.

In other words, he was still being used as someone's _tool_.

This was why he came to the conclusion, that he would make _his_ choice and it would be based upon his own views.

Though, nothing was certain.

Yet, what was certain was that no matter what took place, there would be two people that no substantial harm would come to and those two, were his siblings.

What irritated him was that his father was not thinking past his own need to rule. Tou-san didn't seem to realize the impact such an uprising would have on Kagome and Sasuke.

Really, too him they were the only ones that actually mattered.

Not the welfare of the village or even the clan.

He'd long ago lost personal attachment to any of his clan members and the same fact held true for his parents as well. He supposed that was because he never bonded with either, seeing as his entire livelihood was based on nothing but training and high ranked missions.

Nevertheless, because of the constant time he allowed himself to spend with them, he had grown emotionally attached. Just the idea of their death cause his stomach to twist painfully and his heart skip. It physically hurt to just think of it.

He knew it an impossibility to remain stable if death were to come to them.

It was also an obvious fact, that growing up in a treacherous war torn country would be horrible for their mind frame. He saw more than enough war at the mere age of four. To be precise, he never had a childhood. While his appearance was calm and countenance young, excluding the lines of stress that were etched upon his face, his mind had long ago been twisted and tainted by bloodshed.

In that very same token, their lives would remain free of the instabilities and dangers of war. However, having their elder brother butcher their entire clan would mentally scar them for life.

Their childhood would still, never be the same, and would the scarring be too traumatic?

Then again maybe a _little _scarring, so to speak wouldn't be too bad.

After all, he too considered his mental stability to be questionable. At only thirteen had he killed many without remorse and now he was contemplating killing his clan mates as well. To even think of such a thing, despite the reason, had to make him insane, didn't it? In fact, he would not put it past others to dub him as such. In the past few years, he witnessed enough bloodshed to last a life time, so much so that it'd become second nature to him- as did torture and brutality. He could inflict pain upon another while showing not an ounce of emotions or regret.

Itachi scowled- he was thinking far too much, and his thoughts were beginning to weigh heavily on his subconscious. _'I know what will be done. I will kill them and yet, I waste my time second guessing my own definite decision.'_

It was normal to be wary, perhaps this showed that he had some humanity left in him…

Regardless for his wariness, Itachi over the past month had already begun to separate himself from the clan- siblings included. Even though he believed, his actions would be for their greater good, he realized that they would still suffer and because he would be the cause of that suffering, he knew he would be in the same state. Whether he showed his emotions or not. Nevertheless, it would be far worse if he did nothing.

Consequently, the best thing he could do was continue to avoid them for it would, make it _easier_ when the time of the massacre came.

But-

It was not exactly easy to do such a thing, when he could hear their constant screams from where he sat.

Itachi closed his eyes finding it impossible to block out the infuriating racket. For the past ten minutes, the screams had raged and he found it annoying. _'Otouto, what have you done to her this time?'_ he briefly wondered, knowing that his brother occasionally had a horrible habit of bantering their sister. That was a normal occurrence when it came to siblings in general; sometimes they would get along perfectly while other times- events were not so peaceful.

He was relaxing against the largest tree in the backyard- the healthy green leafs of the oak tree successfully shielded him from the hot rays of the sun. This was supposed to be a quiet spot, in which he would focus on getting his thoughts properly situated. Then again, maybe he should not have stayed so close to the house, if he truly wanted to 'avoid' them and think without interruptions?

For just a moment, the screams strangely grew quiet- but the silence did not last long. Next, came an even louder scream, which obviously belong to his Imouto and said scream was followed by a loud glass shattering crash. Apparently, one of them, while carelessly running through the halls, had broken something valuable. This meant that he would be sure he was nowhere near the house when their parents returned home.

The last thing he wanted to hear were his mother's whines.

Purposely, so that neither of his siblings could spot him- Itachi had positioned himself in a way, which made his figure obscured among the many trees, and shrubs that surrounded the yard. While there was no need for him to mask his chakra, he still had done so out of habit. Being a Shinobi for so long caused such cautiousness. Therefore, it was not surprising when Kagome, having just run out of the house rushed right pass without noticing him.

Itachi silently observed her as she stopped a distance away, standing in the center of the yard. Frantically, was she looking about- even going as far as to spin around in a complete circle. Of course, she was still looking for him and judging by the way she was shouting his named- was close to crying out in frustration.

He continued to watch, not bothering to answer her frenetic calls, his expression unreadable as always. Strangely, he was not sure of what to do. It would be rather easy for him to keep silent, and let her wonder off in a futile search. Really, that would be the best. On the other hand, the idea of letting her go was not satisfying, especially when he knew she was distressed. Alerting her to his presence would defeat his purpose, but despite this knowledge he, just as Kagome was about to run off, did just that.

"Imouto." Itachi spoke, his tone cool, yet soft.

Startled, Kagome quickly spun around. Vexed hazel orbs instantly lit up in delight and without so much as a second thought, she literally pounced, landing in his lap. Thankfully, he expected such a reaction and had braced himself for the impact. She may have been half his size but really, the force in which she used to her throw herself upon him was shockingly strong.

It was not until she wrapped her petite arms around his neck, holding him in a relieved but obviously loving embrace, that he remembered how he had missed _her_ affection. Her touch was soothing, and while he resisted the urged to cuddle her back, he did allow his body to relax. The inner havoc suddenly seemed to flee and he felt at _peace_. Of course, no one else ever bothered to show him such love, not that he would have allowed or even trusted it in the first place- but when it came from her…

That was a completely different matter, for he knew her affection was genuine- no strings attached.

He would miss her attention or more importantly the tranquility that it brought him. Precisely than he wished that, he had not alerted her to his whereabouts, because this situation only reminded him of what he would no longer have.

Instantly Itachi's features seemed to darken at the idea, his jaws tensed and his body grew ridged.

"Itachi-kun, Itachi-kun," She breathed out in his ear, grateful that she finally found him. She was close to giving up after running into a seamlessly empty backyard. Not to mention, she made quite a mess of the house while trying to get away from Sasuke. While her older brother strangely did not return her hug, his arms remaining slack at his side and his body suddenly stiff- she still tightened her grip in hopes of getting a positive reaction.

Sadly, his next words were by no means positive.

"Imouto." Itachi slowly began, his voice frigid and face indecipherable. "Didn't I tell you, not to bother me?" He inquired, knowing that he was being unsympathetic. His actions were just an attempt to push her away, even though he called her to him in the first place.

With her arms still firmly wrapped around his neck, Kagome leant back, staring into his dark eyes. She blinked a few times, nibbling at her bottom lip, slightly nervous by his reaction. This had been what she was worried about in the first place- Itachi being angry with her for seeking him out.

Nevertheless, she had come so far and the last thing she was going to do was give up!

Not to mention that she was growing annoyed with the lack of attention he had and still was giving her. It was just as frustrating as her nii-kun stealing her plushie. That was most certainly unacceptable and she was not going to put up with it any longer.

"I don't care." Kagome replied with a pout. "Stop being mean to me."

"Aa…" Itachi trailed off slowly, somewhat taken back by the order. His lips twitched in amusement, before he finally allowed a small smirk to grace his lips. "Was I being mean, Kagome?" He asked.

"Hai, you were." She confirmed by leaning forward as her forehead came to rest against his own and the tip of their noses lightly touched one another. He found himself staring directly into memorizing, yet somehow stern hazel eyes. "You can't be mean to me." She stated, face just as resilient as ever.

Itachi grew silent and finally a low chuckle escaped his mouth. For some reason, he found this entire situation entertaining and decided to welcome the change rather than deny it. "I am very sorry Kagome." He apologized earnestly. "But I have had too much on my mind. I was… thinking."

Kagome blinked, both eyebrows rose high, "For a whole _month_? You didn't pay any attention to me for a whole _month_ cause you were thinking?" She scowled, sure to emphasis the word 'month'. In her opinion, that was a long time to think and- in addition to ignoring _her _as well. Neither did she see it as an acceptable excuse, therefore came her next reply. "Well… I'll only forgive you if you make Sasuke-nii give back Froggy."

"Oh?" He muttered, a quick image of said toy flashed through his mind. While he had never questioned her about where she had gotten it, he had observed her carrying the item. If he recalled correctly, it was green and stuffed with an abundance of red-dotted designs on its back. It was actually a very… peculiar looking thing. "It is that important to you?" He inquired, wondering why the plaything was so significant.

In the past Sasuke had taken dolls of hers. In most instances, he would merely hide them in random places, while other times his play went little bit too far. A few months ago he actually dismembered three of her dolls with a kunai. Leaving nothing put tiny pieces and white cotton scattered about the house.

His excuse for his actions being: 'He was practicing his Shinobi skills.' While Kagome would become upset with him, going as far as to hit him with the leftover parts of the dolls, she always seemed to cool down minutes later and thus forgiving Sasuke within the hour.

So, it was practical that Itachi would wonder why this toy was any different from the others.

"It's very important, Naruto-kun gave it me," She explained eagerly, feeling that she was finally getting somewhere.

"Naruto… _kun_?" He said, focusing on the endearing suffix.

Unlike others of his age, he knew more than enough about the Jinchuuriki. It was common knowledge for those of the Uchiha clan. However, he still found it very surprising that Kagome was involved with the bijuu container… the very same bijuu that nearly laid waste to Konoha seven years prior. Of course, he had not a clue of this information for that reason: it came as a shock.

Obviously, sometimes over the past month or so, she had gotten herself a demon pet, one that enjoyed giving her 'gifts'. At least that how he deciphered it- seeing as the container, in his view was nothing but a _beast_.

One which somehow managed to grasp an insane amount of power and intellect during its vast life.

"Hai, Naruto-kun." Kagome confirmed. "…and if you don't make Sasuke-nii give my toy back, I'll _never_ forgive you for ignoring me." she drawled out, with a sly smile. Leaning back, she tapped her chin before saying, "-and you have to tell Kaa-san that you broke her lamp."

"…Lamp?"

"Ugh." Sheepishly, Kagome scratched the back of her head in embarrassment. "I kinda' accidently ran into the table in the hall… and broke Kaa-san's glass lamp. You know the new one… that she really liked?"

Yes, he knew which lamp she was referring to. This explained the loud crash he had heard moments before seeing her run outdoors. It was amusing enough that she actually had the audacity to state that she would only accept his apology if he did something for her- but now she wanted him to take the blame for a deed that was not of his fault…

"You are assuming that I want your forgiveness." Itachi voiced, watching as her features fault.

Kagome was not expecting that sort of retort. She may have been surprised, but that did not mean that she was at a loss of words. "Cause' you do want me to forgive you." She stated in an extremely optimistic tone.

Not missing a second, Itachi curiously queried, "… and you believe that for what reason?"

At this point, Kagome judging by the amused gleam in his dark eyes was getting to sneaky suspicion that her Aniki was actually playing with her. "Because…" she trailed off, when the sounds of the backdoor shutting reached her ears. Peering back, she was quite pleased to find Sasuke, standing in the exact same spot where she had stood minutes before. Of course, he did not see either of them, leaning forward she whispered. "…you wouldn't have said sorry to me in the first place if you didn't want me to forgive you."

A chuckle, "Your logic is interesting."

"Ita-kun…" Kagome grumbled, growing impatient. "You'll do it." It was more of a statement than a question, as if she were so positive that would yield to her demands.

Luckily for her, Itachi had already decided moments before that he would in fact- do as she wished and had been drawing out the matter for his own entertainment. "Aa…" He drawled, his ebony orbs fixated on Sasuke. Before the younger boy could leave Itachi called out to him and in the exact same way he had done so with Kagome moments earlier.

"Otouto."

Itachi immediately took note of the noticeable difference in Sasuke's reaction, comparing it to Kagome. While she had gotten excited, going as far as to pounce onto him, his little brother reacted quite negatively. Shocked, Sasuke spun around; his obsidian eyes fell upon the two of them as his features grew stressed and out of his mouth came one word-

"Crap."

Itachi raised a single brow, giving Sasuke an expecting look. He supposed it was time for him to take on the role of the parent. "What happened Otouto?" He inquired. "What did you do this time?"

Instead of answering, Sasuke's stare moved from Itachi to Kagome who was sitting on their older brother's lap, wearing a superior smirk.

A smirk that was clearly taunting him.

He scowled back at her gleeful features, inwardly cursing the fact that she'd not only managed to out run him but trick him into thinking she was still in the house. He wasted all that time searching and then to stumble upon this was even more exasperating.

It was moments like this that he really hated the vast size of their estate.

It was also apparent, even to his young mind that she had already snitched on him; after all, she had more than enough time to do so.

Therefore, Itachi more than likely knew what he had done and simply wanted to hear him admit it aloud-

"Otouto…?"

Sasuke's jaw clenched. He had the sudden feeling that this would not have a welcome end for him, but he knew it would be an even more terrible idea to not reply. Not to mention that lying would get him nowhere. He bit back a sigh. "It was a stupid toy anyways and she didn't need it."

Kagome was more than ready to defend her 'favorite' toy from the ridicule and quickly did she get off her elder's brothers lap and stopping right before Sasuke as she jabbed her finger roughly into his chest with narrowed hazel eyes. "Froggy isn't stupid!" she declared. "You're stupid!"

Instantly Sasuke scowled and grabbed her wrist in order to stop the rough pokes. "I'm not stupid!" He haughtily snapped. "You're stupid for liking a stupid toy!"

"NO! YOU'RE STUPID!" Kagome shrieked back while trying to jerk out of his hold. When she had no such luck, she retorted in a high-pitched voice. "LET GO OF ME!"

Sasuke scoffed, "No."

Itachi, with a stoic expression briefly watched the two before deciding to end the madness before it escalated past the point of no return. Standing suddenly and looming over his siblings. "Both of you stop it." He clipped with a firm unbending order. With the tone he had used, neither ignored him. They grew silent, staring up with the wide eyes that only a child could give. Looking directly at Sasuke he continued. "Let go of our Imouto's wrist." Immediately, the younger boy did as he was told. "Now, get the toy and give it back to her."

Much to his displeasure, Sasuke did not move an inch, he only blinked and his features held obvious apprehension.

"Otouto…" Itachi muttered, exasperated with the lack of compliance. One thing he did not tolerate from anyone was disobedience and once he gave an order- he expected for it to be followed without dely. While he always held a rather impassive and aloof appearance, despite what many may think, he was not a very patient teen and it did not take much to irritate him.

"I… ugh… can't get it." Sasuke finally stumbled out, just now was he realizing that snatching Kagome's toy was not such a good idea. He really didn't anticipate all of this.

Itachi eyes narrowed, giving Sasuke a stern gaze and asked. "Can't or won't?"

-

-

'_How many times will I have to repeat myself…?'_ Itachi inwardly wondered at the prolonged silence. It was at this moment that he had an extremely _unhealthy_ urge to beat the answer out of his little brother. This whole matter was drawing out far too long and his amusement had long ceased as it was only to be replaced by aggravation.

Kagome, who was almost as annoyed as he spoke. "Just tell me where you hid it and I'll get it."

A few birds happily chirped and sung cheerful songs from the high branches of the trees.

"Otouto, you are irritating me." Itachi warned. He had the sneaking suspicion that either Sasuke had dismembered the toy with a kunai or if possible done something worse.

Sasuke sighed, mentally preparing himself for the worse as he went on to explain. "It's in the river, so I can't get it."

"W-What?" Kagome stammered out, annoyance quickly faded. Now she was just extremely confused. Maybe she was not hearing him right?

Biting back a frown, Itachi inquired. "River?"

"Well, ugh- I threw it in the creek and it probably got taken downstream to the river by the current."

The birds continued their melody, oblivious to the dispute below.

"But…" Kagome began, her voice shaken with impending tears. Stuttering out the obvious, "F-Froggy isn't a r-real frog… he can't swim." She almost could not believe it. Within the thirty minutes, she had been gone, Sasuke had taken her poor Frog and tossed it in the creak. In other words, her favorite plushie (and only plushie) was probably at the bottom of the dirty Nakano River and being eaten by some random pools of icky fishes.

That horrible idea caused her impending tears to burst forward and she began to wail much like any distraught child in her position would.

Sasuke uncrossed his arms, hands falling to his side as his shoulders slumped and he observed her miserable disposition. "H-hey… don't cry." He faltered, finally feeling guilt for his actions. Honestly, he did not think that she would care this much. She hadn't really cared about the other toys and had gotten over her anger quickly.

He assumed it would be the same with this one-

The last thing he wanted to witness were her tears and if he knew it would all come to this, he would have just left the toy alone in the first place. And the fact that Itachi was now giving him a very callous displeased glare was not helping his nerves at all. Sasuke shifted fretfully, choosing to stare down at his feet in order to avoid the stare.

Itachi finally looked away, his gaze focused onto Kagome and his features visibly softened. He knelt down before her, reaching out to cup her cheeks and continued to brush away the tears with his thumb. "Kagome…" he gently spoke her name. "Stop crying, there is no point."

"I c-can't." Another loud sniff was followed by a few more tears as she whined out pitifully. "I just want my toy."

Briefly, Itachi was silent as he tried to locate a solution to this seemingly unsolvable issue. Obviously, he would not be able to do, as she wanted him to. He couldn't make his little brother retrieve an item that was probably long gone and in the depths of the deep river.

However, while he couldn't do what she asked, he could discipline Sasuke for his actions-

In a single instant, his perverse mind had already thought of the perfect way to provide the much needed _punishment._

"I know how to make you feel better." Itachi smoothly spoke and in an effort to soothe, he gently ran his fingers through her dark locks and mentally memorized the way her hair felt against his skin. His show of affection seemed to work, for the tears slowly ceased and were replaced by occasional sniffs. A small yet very rare smile graced his lips as he gazed into pools of hazel. "We will all play a game."

"Game?" Kagome repeated, surprised at the notion.

Itachi had not played a 'game' with either of them in what seemed like ages and for him to suddenly suggest such a thing was very shocking.

"Hai." He confirmed. "This will be a _special_ game." His eyes locked with Sasuke, who up until this point had remained silent.

Sasuke watched, with an very uneasy feeling forming, as his elder brother gave him what he considered to be a very wicked, devious and overall unsettling smirk. Said smirk seemed to promise definite _calamity._

"Don't you want to play Otouto?" asked Itachi, a murky gleam in his dark orbs. "It will be… fun."

Truthfully, Sasuke didn't want anything to do with whatever the older teen had in mind, but he knew there was no point of declining. Itachi was the type of individual that did not take 'no' for an answer.

Simply put, this was going to end very, very badly for him.

Of that, he was certain.

**

* * *

**

**Present Day, **  
_**Isolated Forest Trail, **_**Konoha-**

Longer.

It had taken the girl longer, far longer to notice his presence. Before it had been instant, but this time was different. Perhaps, _this_ was simply because she wasn't paying attention? Too busy with the dark haired male who he'd already deemed to be of no concern. Despite that, the fact was that she still did notice him. His chakra was hidden, so well hidden and still his being was detected. This was… bizarre, unpleasing and yet somehow he felt a tingle of something…

That could not be explained.

How it was that he could mask his chakra from others, be unseen unless he desired his presence to be known but somehow, with no effort at all, she could so easily feel him.

'_Are you a threat?'_ He inwardly speculated. Speaking to himself had become a customary deed long ago. It was natural when one literally had no one else to converse with. His mentality had long ago, sank into the depths beyond what any would call ordinary. _'Are you a threat to my existence?'_ It was an abnormal question, something that any normal youngster wouldn't contemplate and yet that was all he could think of, all he could wonder.

He needed to know…

Or to a certain extent he had to know. He was driven to know. There was this primal urge, the sadistic voice that had been with him for what seemed like an eternity and _it_ demanded that he find out. _It _demanded that he not leave until the question was answered and he discovered what he was looking upon.

'_**What is she? Tell me…now.'**_ Came this sick, twisted cackle. It was a voice that was not his own. Painful, it was beyond painful. His mind suddenly ached, he fought the usual urge to clutch his head; the urge to demand that the _voice_ silence itself.

Why demand silence, when it would never come?

'_**Now.' **_it harshly barked out the order. The voice was curious. How strange, it was never curious, only blood lusting and thirsty for carnage.

On the other hand-

Satisfy its curiosity, the voice would surely silence itself and would in turn, give his mind momentary peace.

"Care to explain why you were following us?" Sasuke suddenly spoke up, his cold crimson Sharingan carefully watching Gaara's form, which up until now, had not moved a single inch. In fact, for the past three minutes he and Kagome had merely been staring at the other boy who seemed to have zoned out after appearing before them.

Finally, unnerved cyan connected with his own demanding gaze and briefly the two males stared at one another. It may have been brief, but to Kagome it went on longer than needed and she very nervously glanced between the two. For some reason she was more unsure of what Sasuke would do, seeing as he hadn't been acting in a very positive way as of late.

Gaara noticed that Sasuke's eyes were different, a deep red with two distinct black tomoe circling each pupil. It was unusual but… he saw no threat and quickly deemed it as unimportant; not bothering to give a reply. Instead he ignored him, his attention falling onto the reason why he'd came in the first place.

Sasuke took in a deep, harsh breath as his nerves were in a wreck. He wasn't too sure what peeved him the most: the issue of the vessel stalking them or the fact that he was so easily dismissed. To be ignored and in such an obvious way was beyond irritating. It wasn't until he noticed that Gaara hadn't just dismissed him but had also focused _all_ of his attention onto Kagome was when he became even more aggravated.

While Gaara held such an uncanny and aloof appearance, Sasuke could easily recognize the calculated gleam in his eyes. Naturally, the dark haired Uchiha became even more defensive than he'd been moments before. He was unaware of where this whole situation was heading, and didn't find Gaara's sudden interest in Kagome pleasing at all. To be more precise he was on edge and had quickly dub the red-head as a major threat.

A threat that needed to be contained or eliminated-

Sasuke preferred the latter.

Under the dull and practically unreadable scrutinizing stared, Kagome gave little to no reaction. While he wasn't looking upon her as if he hated her very being, his stare was still intense. However, it took more than just a cold look to make her flinch. What she was waiting for, was an explanation of why he was following them. Obviously, he was doing so for a reason and yet she continued to wait, even when no words came from his mouth.

He simply stood there like an unmovable, emotionless statue.

Kagome sighed, at this rate this could go on forever. If he wasn't going to state his reasons than she supposed it was up to her to demand some answers. "You've been following us, on and off since yesterday, how come?" She said briefly as she observed his figure and began to notice that his body, was literally, coated with his demon's chakra. It was as if it were a second skin, clinging to his lean body like a protective _shield_.

'_You… use your bijuu's ki constantly, unlike Naruto-kun.' _She could only envision how badly he was damaging the seal that kept the demon contained; it was amazing that it hadn't already crumbled. There was an inward urge to remove it from his person, in fact her mind screamed for her to.

When she received no answer, her brow knitted together. First glance, he didn't seem like he was the type to say much, but it would be nice to get some type of explanation out of him. Her curiosity was strong and she really wanted an answer however, it just seemed as if she wouldn't get one.

Which was an annoying notion…

"Kagome…" Came Sasuke's dark voice. She blinked, peaking over at him only to see that he wasn't looking at her but rather watching Gaara (who was still watching her). Kagome knew her statement had just angered him.

Gaara had actually been 'stalking' them since he departed the day prior. While she had never once seen him, she _had_ felt his shady presence lurking nearby. She had easily picked up the distinctive feel of his bijuu and memorized the chakra pattern of the demon. Much like she'd done so with Naruto, hence why telling the difference between the two was rather easy.

What obviously had Sasuke suddenly displeased with her was the fact that she hadn't bothered to alert him to Gaara's extremely close proximity.

He had a good reason to be mad, but she also had her own reasons of keeping this information to herself.

Firstly, she hadn't felt threatened because he kept his distance. She may have been able to feel him, but he never approached nor did he make any move to try and harm either of them. Secondly and more importantly, Kagome was certain that if she had informed Sasuke, he would have acted fairly irrational and without a doubt, would have tried to confront Gaara.

Such actions would have ended hideously.

In her opinion, it was best to be cautious, when dealing with a Jinchuuriki.

The only reason she'd actually alerted Sasuke to Gaara's presence was because he was no longer keeping that distance.

"Kagome!" Sasuke snapped.

Hazel eyes narrowed. "Not now Sasuke-nii!" She snapped back.

Sasuke jaws clenched, but he supposed she was right. Now was not a good time to question her. The idea of this 'thing' creeping around their apartment and he, being clueless to it all had him seething. This whole matter had only shed more light on how much he was 'still' lacking, in skills.

Then Kagome of course knew, but didn't bother to open her mouth to enlighten him had practically pushed him over the edge.

No matter what excuse she gave it would not be acceptable.

"It took you longer this time."

For a moment, she only stared, he was finally talking. His voice was just as low, coarse and chilling as it had been the day before. Perhaps they would get somewhere in conversation now? Maybe she'd get some answers? Knowing exactly what he was referring to, Kagome hastily explained, "I wasn't paying attention like I should have."

Gaara mutely contemplated her reason, before the seemingly natural frown on his face deepened and his emotionless cyan orbs took on an apparent look maliciousness. He spoke his next words in a wickedly gleeful tone. "I could have killed you, while you weren't paying attention."

"… the hell." Sasuke trailed out. His hands were tightly balled into fists, his grip so tight that his nails had begun to tear deeply into his skin. "What the hell did you just say!?" Oh, he'd certainly heard the words that came out of Gaara's mouth and honestly every fiber of his being screamed that he lash out and kill the container.

Kill him, before he attempted to kill her.

For Sasuke could see that the demonic boy was serious and the direct statement told him that Gaara had previously, for some reason or another, been considering if it were possible to murder her.

Why? He didn't know and really he didn't care. In his view, he was staring into the face of a deviant psychopath.

Kagome mouth was slightly agape. Her eyes actually widened with the upmost of shock. She was at first speechless. "That… wasn't a very nice thing to say." She finally muttered, shaking her head in an attempt to get the tone he'd used out of her mind. It actually, freaked her out and caused her stomach to twist in a rather unpleasant manner as she willed herself to push back her uneasiness. But she was beginning to think that maybe, even though he hadn't done a thing while stalking them, that she shouldn't have kept silent about it.

Had he, the entire time been testing the waters? Testing to see if he could kill her...?

Probably, yes. For he'd threatened to kill his own teammate the day before.

'_You're crazy…' _she inwardly mused, head tilting to the right. _'Or is your bijuu making you crazy?'_

Gaara was satisfied; knowing that he could have easily killed her had put his cautiousness to rest. From what he could see there was no threat and no longer any point of wasting his time with her. To him, it didn't matter if she could detect his presence, as long as he could kill her it was of no concern. If it weren't for the nagging voice, that wouldn't quiet itself than he would have left. "Tell me what you are." He demanded.

Kagome blinked, brows rose in slight confusion. "What am I?" She muttered. This had to be getting odder by the second. First, he commented that slaying her would have been simple and now he was asking... 'what was she?' Kagome was extremely confused while Gaara was growing impatient with her lack of reply.

"Now." He bit out, through clenched teeth.

A scowl graced her features. One thing she didn't like, was being bossed around for she received that sort of treatment on a daily basis from Sasuke. "Not only do I have no idea what you're talking about, but I don't think you even deserve a answer when you're being so rude."

Apparently, Gaara wasn't expecting to be chastised about his horrible manners. He stood in silence, not uttering a word as his features were masked in growing irritation.

The irritation only grew, the more Kagome continued to rant.

"… and I don't appreciate you talking about killing me." She continued her angry outburst with arms crossed. He had scared her with his comments, but now she had gotten over the slight fear, leaving the annoyance to set in, which was only made worse when equipped with his demanding behavior. "You don't talk to people like that. It's rude, scary and you'll never make any friends that way."

By now, Sasuke's entire body was on edge. The guy who'd he's already deemed a lunatic wasn't moving an inch. The crazed look in his eyes was a definite indicator that he might lash out.

It was then that his eyes quickly scanned over Gaara's figure. Strangely, there were no weapons that he could spot. That oversized gourd really didn't seem to be much of a threat, more like an unusual accessory. If he reached for any weapon, Sasuke was positive that with his Kekkai Genkai he'd be able to detect and counter without issue- but that thought alone didn't ease the edge.

After all, this wasn't a human.

Eyes narrowed, Gaara retorted in the same icy low tone. However, at this point it sounded like his patience had finally vanished. "I said." He began coarsely. "Tell me what you are."

Kagome's face scrunched up. Obviously, her whole tirade went through one ear and out the other. Aggravated, she exclaimed. "I don't even know what you're talking about! I'm me!" Still scowling, she continued. "Don't be so demanding and explain yourself better if you want an answer!"

Not that he even deserved one, with the way he was acting…

Sure, it probably had something to do with his bijuu, but as far as she was concerned Naruto didn't act this way with her and he too was a container-

But-

It was probably not wise to compare this male to her Naruto-kun just because they both possessed a demon.

-

-

-

-

A stare.

Gaara merely stared at her, as if still expecting an answer.

Kagome twitched, this was going nowhere. Maybe he wasn't good with words and didn't know how to better explain himself? Her mind was in a bit of a twist as she tried to figure out just what he was asking. Suddenly her eyes widened in realization. "Wait, you want to know about my Kekkai Genkai?"

"Kekkai Genkai-" he repeated very slowly, as if tasting the familiar phrase. He'd heard that word before and knew it well. Apparently, she had a blood limit and that was how she could detect his presence. Therefore, he reworded his early question. "What is your… Kekkai Genkai?"

"Ugh…" Kagome trailed, eyeing him carefully. Now that she thought about it… telling people you don't know of your skills probably wasn't wise.

"That's none of your business." Sasuke snapped, speaking up in her silence. At last, Gaara turned his glare upon him. Cyan eyes were narrowed dangerously. He returned the glare. "Got a problem?"

"I wasn't talking to you." Gaara replied coolly.

"No, but I'm talking to you. Don't ignore me." Sasuke retorted, tone forewarning.

Instead of immediately replying, Gaara clutched his head, as if struck with a sudden headache. The former siblings regarded him strangely. Finally, he ceased the odd action, choosing to cross his arms. "You are a waste of time." He replied coldly, looking briefly between the two he concluded. "You both are a waste of time, I could kill you easily."

He turned his back, planning to leave. No longer caring about the details of her Kekkai Genkai and no longer wanting to waste his time.

Sasuke's Sharingan orbs narrowed dangerously for he saw Gaara's actions as one thing and one thing only.

It was an act of dismissal.

A pause, a moment's pause.

His hand slowly snaked its way behind, reaching into the pouch around his waist- his fingers brushing against the cold steel of a kunai.

Kagome was grateful to see that Gaara was leaving. None of this was going well and the guy obviously had some serious issues- those of which she would need time to mull over if she were to try and help.

And she truly did want to do just that. Despite being peeved with his constant comments on 'killing her' and his horrible manners she determined that his behavior was a result of over using his bijuu ki. She found herself still comparing him to Naruto, who also showed signs of crazed insanity when using small amounts of Kyuubi's energy. So one could only imagine the negative effects on a vessel that used high amounts nonstop.

To her right, she sensed subtle movement and curiously peered over in Sasuke's direction-

Only to find him with a kunai in hand and his body already poised to strike.

Hazel eyes widen considerably.

'_He wouldn't…'_

No-

'_He would.'_

"Sasuke-nii!" Kagome hastily screamed, "Don't-"

With a flick of his wrist, he let the blade fly.

**

* * *

**

'_Sand.'_

A loose material that consisted of grains of rock and coral. One would never consider it as a means of defense and certainly not a means of offense. Why would they? Each grain appeared to be so weak, so fragile-

But-

If one were to mix demonic chakra with every fragile grain, blending thousands of particles together into one, than perhaps it would become a weapon not to be trifled with.

Really, they both shouldn't have been standing there- it was foolish to do so. They probably should have been on guard, but instead both Kagome and Sasuke merely watched in shock.

They just stood there, side by side in complete surprise.

This was not what either expected.

"How…?" Sasuke muttered, bewildered.

He'd thrown his kunai, his aim directly focused at his targets neck. He meant to kill and he didn't care if it was an under handed move to attack another when their back was turned. In his view, the guy was a total fool for giving another ninja his back- a mistake that one should never make. He didn't trust Gaara, nor did he like him and for many obvious reasons.

The boy had _stalked_ them, threatened to _kill _Kagome, _ignored _him and called him a _waste_ of time-

During the entire 'conversation' everything seemed to build up. He saw a serious threat and felt as if he needed to eliminate it as soon as possible…

However-

It didn't go as planned for Gaara, being a Jinchuuriki, obviously had an abnormal ability of his own. That kunai didn't come anywhere close to his neck, not even an inch. In fact, sand quite literally seemed to appear from thin air as it wrapped itself around the steel blade and held it firmly in its grasp.

"Demonic chakra is in the sand…" Kagome's whisper caught his ears and she didn't stop there. It was as if she were talking to herself, rather than to him. "That is what's coating his body, sand mixed with his bijuu chakra."

Coating his body? She had to mean that there was an invisible layer of sand over his figure, much like Naruto possessed a demonic cloak.

Gaara's back was still to them but he finally turned his head in the slightest of manner, gazing over his shoulder with arms crossed and features icy.

Callous cyan orbs, connected with the somewhat wide two tomoe eyes of Sasuke who actually, felt extreme apprehension. Precisely then, he was wishing that he'd just let him leave. He even regretted attacking when he didn't know what his opponent was capable of. His anger disrupted his common sense.

Perhaps, if he were positive that he could handle the mess that he'd just gotten himself into he wouldn't care but he had the sudden eerie feeling that he couldn't.

Instinctively, Kagome began to take several steps forward with her body on autopilot, just as it had been when her Kekkai Genkai first surfaced.

While Gaara had yet to move, she could sense a raise of sinister chakra within him. Every fiber in her being was suddenly on edge; holy energy stirred within, making its way to the tips of fingers, imbedding its ki in every pour of her body. Finally did she feel threatened and her energy was naturally reacting to the threat. Through all of this, that emotion hadn't been present, only cautiousness and even some uneasiness.

She hadn't once felt that Gaara would actually attack until this very moment-

And attack he did.

Really, it was all too quick for the naked eye to detect and she could not have done a thing to stop what would happen. The speed, in which it took place, was quicker than her own.

But Sasuke, with his Sharingan activated did in fact detect every single movement.

He saw the sand loosen its grip on the kunai.

He saw when it, as if it possessed a mind of its own, launched the blade back at him as it was aimed directly at his forehead. It was a move meant to kill and if it had made its mark, he knew that it would done just that.

A quarter of a second. That was all the time he had to move and his mind screamed for his body to obey.

Briefly, he thought he had succeeded.

_Thought_, that is.

The Sharingan had done its job. It detected the danger, carefully analyzed the pattern, saw every little detail but sadly- his body was too sluggish, being already exhausted from the lack of rest just wasn't up to part. At first, there was no pain, which was what lead him to believe he'd been successful. After all, he was _still_ alive, _still_ breathing, _still _thinking and _still_ a nervous wreck.

But then, that all changed.

'_Blood.'_ Sasuke thought, the morbid word with a mixture of confusion and shock. _'Too much… of it.'_

Far too much.

Thick rich scarlet blood suddenly began to pour from his face. He could feel the warm liquid as it steadily flowed. It rained down, coating his shoulder, staining his dark shirt with a tarnish that would be extremely difficult to remove. He reached up touching his cheek in a silent stunned fright.

It was then that the pain finally struck.

It was so intense that Sasuke fell to his knees and released a anguish yell.

Just inches below his right eye, there was a searing, burning ache. Really, such physical pain was beyond anything that he'd ever felt. The area was throbbing, and while his eye thankfully hadn't been injured he was forced to close it, for keeping it opening seemed to actually cause more pain.

He'd been partly successful, being able to move just a fraction of an inch; that was the only reason he wasn't laying dead in a large pool of blood. However that hadn't been enough to avoid being struck by his _own_ kunai; the blade had slashed through the skin and had gone far deeper than a mere flesh wound. The fact that it was painful to even open and shut his right eye, only made him assume that this was probably just as bad as it felt.

Possible nerve damage, muscle damage- facial scaring…

How ironic.

Struck, horribly wounded and possibly forever maimed by one's own weapon.

"S-Sasu-" Came Kagome's shaken voice, she couldn't even properly speak his name and was about to freak out by what she was seeing. Hearing his distressed cry had snapped her out of her slight daze and she'd spun around to find him no longer standing, but on his knees with hand covering his cheek. There was blood seeping through his fingers, the wound obviously a facial one-

Such injuries always bled more than others. Wounds on the face, head or mouth tended to bleed a lot; seeing as those areas were so rich with blood vessels. Despite having learned such a fact in a basic medical class at the Academy, it still didn't make her feel at ease. She never seen him covered in so much blood, actually she'd never she him hurt so badly…

Inwardly she was panicking.

She felt sick to stomach, as if she too had been struck.

She felt like crying.

"N-Nii-kun?" Kagome finally stammered out, voice laced with fright. He was sadly, much too stunned to reply she grew more agitated.

Until finally that particular emotion subsided, her eyes went wide with terrifying guilt.

This was her _fault_.

Or at least, that was the first thought that formed in her mind.

This was different from the mission in the Mist for there was nothing she could have done then, even though she'd tried. Nevertheless now, she was the miko; she had the abilities to subdue demons and purify tainted ki. She was born and bred to handle matters such as these, but she'd done nothing to stop Sasuke from being hurt. If he hadn't moved on his own he would have been killed, and even though he'd been the one to indicate this ordeal, it was still her job to protect him, regardless of any mistake he made.

Behind her, she sensed an intense raise in demonic chakra and spun around to see particles of sand rising from the large gourd. It was an awful yet chilling sight to behold. An abundant amount began to take shape mid air and she could clearly see the blood lusting gleam in his eyes. It only grew with each passing second. He wasn't paying attention to her; instead his attention was locked on Sasuke.

Gaara was going to attack again and his intentions were obvious.

He meant to kill Sasuke.

Instantly, emotions began to shift and panic was replaced with seething anger.

Kagome didn't plan her next action and hadn't even realized that she'd already grabbed one of her own daggers. As she gripped her kunai tightly there was only one primal thought: She had to protect Sasuke. The sand shifted and before it even made its fatal move she reacted without hesitation- by lunging forward.

That action was enough to gather Gaara's attention. Black ringed cyan orbs only narrowed and yet he didn't bother to move but instead a layer of defensive sand instantaneously formed before him.

Had she been any other individual that layer laced with demonic ki would have been more than enough to put a halt to any aggression.

Nevertheless-

She was **not **just some other individual.

As Sasuke hadn't a clue of what Gaara was capable of, it was vice versa for Gaara, who didn't have a clue of what abilities she possessed.

A cold shocking silence had overtaken the worn beaten trail in which they resided.

Wide hazel stared up and met stunned cyan, as hundreds if not thousands of small particles of dust surrounded the two of them. The dust being the purified remains of that layer of defensive sand. With ease that others would only dream of having, she had torn through his defense with no difficulty.

It wasn't until Kagome felt this warm liquid coat her hand that she broke eye contact and gazed down…

Only to realized that she'd, during her assault plunged her blade into his abdomen.

The warm liquid was blood, he was bleeding.

She hadn't even realized that she'd stabbed him, her impulsive actions based on inward fury and the instinct to protect the one she loved…

Kagome had always been a girl that functioned solely by listening to her emotions, rather than logic. Her whole mental state was an emotional wreck and had been since the slaughter of the clan. Everything she did was based on the current state of her mentality and she could switch emotions in a heartbeat. Going from fear, to anger and even guilt in an instant.

Guilt being the sudden emotion that she was just struck with.

Why was she feeling guilty? She couldn't understand. She was a ninja, and she was supposed to kill and was trained to do so. Wasn't that the whole reason for her attacking? Then again, up until now, she had never once drawn blood from another person and for some reason- the fact the she'd finally done so caused a feeling of sickness to overwhelm her.

Perhaps it was because of what he was?

In a way…

She felt as if she'd just stabbed Naruto.

A low gasp from Gaara cause her too stare up. He wasn't crying out in pain, but his eyes were growing wider and wider by the second and his breathing had increased drastically.

Franticly, Kagome ripped the kunai from his flesh.

Any other ninja would have taken this as the perfect time to finish their opponent off but she didn't, even though he was obviously stunned or more apparently in shock. He touched his bleeding wound- coating his fingers with the crimson fluid. After which, he merely stared at the substance, as if he'd never seen his own blood before.

Kagome took a step back and practically stuttered out, "I-I'm s-sorry…" Came the strained apology. "But you hurt my brother. I couldn't let you _kill_ him." She said, trying to justify her actions.

Another pain staking pause, before the ever silent Gaara finally gave a reaction.

It was a chilling response that she would never forget.

With both hands he clutched head, before releasing this horrible, twisted, bloodcurdling scream that echoed throughout the forest and through her mind. It sent birds scattering, small animals fleeing in terror and wreaked every nerve in her body. From the gourd, more sand rose, and instead of lashing out it began to twist around him as it reacted to his emotions.

Once again, she found herself comparing him to Naruto, who had a reacted in a way much like this after being denied a kill.

She continued to see Naruto in him and that only cause the turmoil to heighten.

'_Just leave… please leave.' _She inwardly begged, knowing that if he made any move to attack, that she would be forced to attack him again despite any guilt that she felt. If he attempted another assault… she would without doubt return the favor and in the end kill him. Something she seriously, did not want to do.

Thankfully, her plea must have been heard.

Gaara did not attack, with one last spine chilling howl, he vanished. Just like that… he was gone- leaving nothing but several piles of sand in his wake.

She only stood there, rooted firmly to her spot. She didn't realize it until then, but her whole body was trembling, even her legs were shaking. She could still hear his frightening screams, forever had they been branded into her mind. The kunai, she noticed was still in her hand and with obvious disgust she threw the weapon to the ground, wanting it as far away as possible.

"Kagome…" Came Sasuke's strained voice.

Very slowly, she turned. Her eyes resting upon his figure, her lips trembling.

During the entire clash which had only lasted for a mere thirty seconds, he'd stayed in his spot watching with somewhat overwhelmed silence. Of course, he knew what her abilities were, but the simplicity of which she'd handled that so called 'battle' was astounding. The ordeal was a permanent picture in his mind, something he'd never forget, just as he'd never forget his failure to successfully handle the issue he'd gotten them both into…

If it wasn't for her, he'd be dead.

He was smart enough to realize that.

She ended up protecting him, instead of him doing so for her.

"Sasuke-nii." Kagome finally muttered. When her gaze rested upon his figure, her eyes had broadened. He had the feeling, that his appearance was quite horrifying, and actually hadn't moved his hand from the still burning wound; assuming that applying pressure would lessen and eventually stop the flow of blood.

Not speaking another word, Kagome was quick to close the distance. She literally collapsed in front of him, fingers tightly clutching the front of his shirt. She buried her face into the side of his neck and began to softly weep. Instinctively, he wrapped his arm around her waist, pressing her body to his own, trying to offer some form of comfort.

"K-Kagome?" he repeated, this time in complete confusion.

She wasn't hurt.

He knew that for a fact and yet she was crying.

"I'm so sorry, nii-kun." She unexpectedly apologized, her grip tightened even more.

His confusion grew.

"Why…?" he muttered, voice somewhat distant.

Her next words did nothing to solve his bewilderment in fact, it only brought it to a higher level.

Leaning back slightly, she peered up at him with tears still in her eyes and said-

"It's all my fault."

**

* * *

**

**Crow Rat's Note:** _-cries- _Please don't hate me! I know that this was kind of crazy… but um… Don't hate me!!! Everything that happens in this story will happen for a reason, same holds true for the… events of this chapter.

I can just only hope that… you review! Because I'm sure you all know that I love reviews. I seriously love them… they make me type more. _–hint hint-_

Even if you hate me- Still review! And I'll even give extra serving of virtual chocolate covered ice cream, and candy and milkshakes. Anything you want!

_-tosses sweets and Itachi plushies around-_

Also, I'd like to take this time to thank those who have continued to read and review! _–Lavishes you special people with praise-_ Thank you so much!

If you have any questions please ask. I'll answer them as long as it won't spoil the plot. I noticed a lot of people were mad at Sasuke, and after this chapter might still be. _-sniff-_ Try not to be mad at him! I kinda feel like I was super mean to him in this chapter. I now feel so horrible! Then Kagome, obviously she's not taking this to well... Geez, Naruto-kun is gone for like a few hours and hell breaks loose! Personally, I felt bad for everyone in this chappy. Kag-chan, Sasuke-teme and Gaara-kun, but that's just me... _-emo eyes-_

Also, thank KarasuKimi for betaing! She deserves cookies! Lots and lots of cookies! Why? Because she did a awesome job that's why!

**KarasuKimi's Note:** Okay who thought Sasuke's pretty boy face being slashed was funny? –raises hand- I did! I laughed and prayed that it scars. –shrugs- What? It's funny! So is Gaara screaming like a maniac! Anyways… I betaed/edited this chapter which is a lot harder than it sounds! I tried and so I hope I didn't miss anything…but I think I did…but I hope not. -crosses fingers- I tried to get this done quickly and efficiently! (two days later...) Eh… it took me awhile. –head+wall- Alrighty! Well you better all review because this took Crow like hours and hours! So one little sentence won't kill you! So you review and say my betaing skills pawn everyone else's okay! –hands out toast- ~KK


	13. Chapter 13: Final Preparations

**Title:** Rebirth

**Author:** Passionate Crow Rat

**Rating:** M

**Pairings:** Kagome/Itachi/Naruto/Sasuke with possible one-sided love-interest from other males.

**Warnings:** Um, I think this chapter is pretty safe. I think.

**Summary: **The Chuunin Exams have arrived. Sasuke and Naruto vowed to protect Kagome; but can they do so without succumbing to the dark temptation of power? With Itachi's return so close, can they possibly keep the clan murderer away? AU Naru/Inu X-over

**Disclaimer:** I wish I own both series, but sadly, I do not.

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Final Preparations **

* * *

**Five Years Prior  
**_**Before **_**the Massacre-  
Uchiha Compound, Afternoon**

Games were always fun.

They were a way to take one's mind off upsetting events. But it would probably be more entertaining if she could at least find a good place to hide.

In the distance, she could hear Sasuke's voice echo throughout the area as he continued to count in a loud tone. As soon as he began to do so she'd, of course, run off into the forest, while Itachi simply vanished. Literally, the older teen had vanished; turning up a few random leaves in the process. She could only dream that she'd be nearly as fast as him when she grew up.

The three of them had played this game before: _'Hide and Go Seek'_ so she knew the rules and whatnot. There was no need to explain, although Itachi did make two things known before they began.

That being that Sasuke was the seeker, the two of them were the hiders and if both hiders reach the back door of the estate then the game was over.

Knowing her older brother, he'd probably already found a great spot. He was an expert at hiding and at everything else in her eyes.

Now she, on the other hand, just couldn't seem to find a good place. At this moment, she was staring up into one of the tallest trees in the wooded area. It was perfect, she'd quickly decided. Far better than some bush. The likelihood of Sasuke looking there would be slim to none; giving her ample time to get to home base.

The only problem was that she couldn't find a way up. The thick branches were out of reach, therefore there was no possible way for her to pull herself up. Maybe if she knew how to channel chakra to the soles of her feet (something she'd seen other members of the clan do) she could easily reach her goal.

Sadly, she hadn't learned how to do such a thing.

The perfect hiding spot wasn't so perfect when you couldn't hide there.

It would seem that she'd be forced to find some random bush to hide in and hope she wouldn't be found.

Annoyed that her ideal place had been taken away from her, "Stupid tree." Kagome grumbled, her childish voice slightly squeaky. She was quite tempted to give the poor tree a good kick, but refrained from doing so. She could no longer hear Sasuke's voice, which meant he was done counting and probably searching for her. He never did try to find Itachi when they played this game. Instead, he sought her out and would find her in the process

"Imouto." A well-known voice spoke from behind.

She peered back, her hazel eyes resting upon Itachi. Briefly, she wondered how long he'd been there and when he'd arrived, before deciding to no longer try and comprehend.

"Aniki? What are you doing?" Kagome replied, cutely tilting her head to the side in confusion. He was supposed to be hiding, not standing around to be seen.

Itachi merely eyed the tree she'd once been contemplating on climbing before his dark eyes connected with pools of hazel. "I was watching you." He explained it so smoothly, as if she should have already known his reason.

Kagome scowled, not bothered by his offhanded comment, she decided to remind him of what she was sure he already knew. "You have to hide. It's no fun if you don't hide." She piped out in a chastising tone.

A soft chuckle was what she was rewarded with. "Shouldn't you be hiding as well, Kagome?" Itachi inquired with a slight smirk.

She groaned, once again reminded of her failed plan. Sighing she went on to say, "I can't get up the-"

Kagome was interrupted when Itachi unexpectedly picked her up. She found herself being cradled in his arms, her cheek pressed against the soft material of his shirt. Of course she didn't protest, having not been held by him in such a way in what seemed like months on end. For a split second she relaxed, a content smile graced her features. Finally he seemed to be acting normal-

Then she suddenly remembered that they were supposed to be playing a game not standing in the open waiting to be found!

However, before Kagome could inform him of the fact, the scenery around her became a blurred mesh of colors. Well, at least to her eyes it did.

One moment, they'd been on the ground, and in the next instant she found herself a great distance up the very tree she'd wanted to climb in the first place. Skillfully, Itachi leapt upon each one of the sturdy limbs; obviously he'd done this many times before.

Finally, they came to a swift halt.

Kagome took that as her chance to peek down, and her eyes grew wide.

"Too high." She squeaked out, peering up at Itachi, who was carefully observing their surroundings. She was thankful that he'd helped her up, but this was a little too far in her opinion. She wouldn't be able to get down by herself once he left to find his own spot to hide. "Aniki?"

Itachi had gone mute it appeared. However, he did crouch down. Still holding her in the very same embrace, he kept one hand firmly wrapped around her body and the other pressed against the branch of the tree so that he could maintain his balance.

Still, he continued to survey the area. The view was excellent, he noticed. The estate could clearly be seen, as could the entire backyard and the paths that lead into the forest. The vast amount of vegetation that coated each limb were enough to hide them from inquiring eyes while still being somewhat dense; which allowed him to easily observe their surroundings. Nonetheless, he wasn't looking around to examine the scenery; in fact he was searching for a certain little brother of his.

Kagome held back a scowl. Itachi was clearly not paying any attention to her at this moment. It was annoying, but he did have a habit of doing that sort of thing so she was pretty much used to it. As long as he wasn't being mean and kept her at a distance then she would _try_ not to complain.

Judging by the position he'd taken, she came to the conclusion that he wasn't going to leave her. That was a good thing, seeing as she would obviously need his help to get back down.

A wide smile crossed her face, and she suddenly felt giddy.

Itachi liked her hiding spot, which must have been why he was staying!

Glancing down below, she too began to survey the area, doing her best to look around the dense foliage that covered each limb.

"Sasuke-nii!" Kagome exclaimed, pointing down below. "Look!" she urgently squealed, her voice excited and amused. She could see him, but he couldn't see her and he was looking in all the wrong places. Those places being the many bushes and scrubs scattered about. Of course he would search there, because whenever they played this game she always chose some bush to hide in.

Itachi had already spotted Sasuke long before her and watched as the younger boy wandered further away from their location. A disappointed look crossed his ridged features. Apparently, his little brother was still unable to sense chakra, because he was purposely keeping his unmasked and yet Sasuke wasn't even the slightest bit aware.

At the age of seven, he could sense chakra without issue, but then again-

He was a prodigy and Sasuke was not, so maybe he shouldn't have expected so much of him?

"Aniki? Hey?" Kagome began tugging at his shirt in an attempt to get his attention. But she had no luck. This time she glowered, there was no way he could not hear her especially when her mouth was right next to his ear.

It was when she began to squirm around that Itachi finally took notice. He instinctively tightened his grip, to prevent her from falling. But his dark orbs narrowed when she didn't halt her wiggling. "Imouto, stop it. Do you want to fall?" He inquired, his tone scolding.

Kagome just blinked up at him, finally ceasing her movements. "No…" A slight blush covered her cheeks. Actually, she'd just been trying to get his attention and since talking wasn't working, she'd resorted to the next best thing-

Wiggling around like a little worm.

"But we have to go down." She explained, baffled at why they were still remaining in this spot. "We can get to the house and then we win. Um- then I can be the seeker."

"Aa," Was Itachi's reply or lack thereof, before he once again grew silent, his eyes trained on Sasuke's figure which disappeared further into the woods-

And that was how it remained for the next thirty minutes.

Yes.

Thirty _long _minutes.

It was official.

Kagome was _not_ having any fun, before yes, but now a definite no.

She'd long since ceased trying to get Itachi to listen to her. This was not how the game was to be played; they weren't supposed to stay hidden forever! Sadly though, her words went through one ear and out the other; it was strange. He was embracing her as he'd done in the past- but she still felt like he was keeping her at arm's length.

Was she supposed to be happy that she was, at least, with him? Or perhaps angry that he was ignoring her? She wasn't sure but what was certain was that she was beginning to get sleepy. It wasn't too late, probably around six; the sun was just beginning to set. But staying in the same spot, doing absolutely nothing was boring, and the perfect remedy to solve her boredom was to doze off.

"Kagome." Came Itachi's soft voice and her eyes quickly shot open. From his arms, she curiously stared up at him, surprised that he was actually making an effort to speak with her after the uncanny silence. "Don't fall asleep, not yet."

Her face faulted, brows twitched. Going to sleep would have been better than just sitting here, and now he'd gone and interrupted her soon to be nap. She would have taken that time to inform him on how bored she was had it not been for Sasuke's voice, which suddenly reached her ears.

The first thing that she realized was that he was calling her name.

While the second being that he sounded extremely distressed, his voice broken and filled with obvious grief.

In fact, to her ears it seemed as if he was close to tears.

It was then that it dawned on Kagome that during the entire, thirty or maybe forty minutes, that she'd been sitting in boredom: Sasuke had _still_ been looking for her.

Normally the game never lasted this long, so he was in a panic because he couldn't find her.

Her shoulder slumped. Now, she felt guilty. "Aniki, Sasuke-nii sounds worried," she began, frantically tugging at his shirt. "I don't want to play anymore! Take me down."

Itachi heard her. He always did, just sometimes, he chose not to reply- well unless it was necessary. He also expected for Kagome to say something along those lines. It was very typical of her to have already forgotten that just an hour or so ago; she'd been displeased with their brother.

She really couldn't seem to hold her anger for more than a few hours, no matter the circumstances. Maybe if she could, for once do so, then perhaps Sasuke wouldn't act out as he did.

"Otouto is far too attached, perhaps to the point of dependency." Itachi abruptly voiced, completely ignoring her demands. The tugging of his shirt stopped as she gave a very adorable, wide eyed, puzzled gape. Amused, he smirked, she was still very cute, and there was no denying that.

"Attached? Dependency?" Kagome carefully spoke before pausing as she tried to familiarize herself with the new words. She wasn't sure if she even knew what they meant. "I don't understand." She finally admitted, a bit embarrassed.

Her older brother was so smart. She wished that she were the same.

He gave yet another light chuckle, before _attempting_ to reword his previous statement in a simpler manner. "Sasuke wants to be with _you_ at all times and he can't function well without _you_." he patiently explained, lightly tapping her chest in emphasis. "That is what it means to be overly attached."

Not only did Itachi know both of his siblings better than any other individual ever would, but he was also naturally observant. He came to realize this fact _long_ ago. He was also well aware of why Sasuke had the occasional habit of dismembering her dolls.

It had nothing to do with training, as the young boy had claimed.

When Kagome would play with her dolls, she of course didn't give Sasuke much attention. Therefore, feeling isolated and alone, he would in turn destroy what was keeping her attention from him.

The same held true for that peculiar toy, although Itachi suspected that there was an elevated amount of jealousy involved in the incident as well.

That much was evident, for Sasuke really did out do himself.

Going out of his way to toss the toy in the river was a tad bit more complex than merely dismembering it. Even though she'd been spending all her time with Sasuke, he still became jealous that she was carrying around an object that another _male_ had given her.

Therefore, in Sasuke's point of view, the stuffed toy had to be disposed of.

"Ugh…" Kagome trailed out, totally lost. In one sense, she understood him but in another sense she was still confused.

It was so hard to pay attention when she could still hear Sasuke's distressing calls. After a few seconds, it faded- either he'd given up or he'd wandered off too far making it impossible for his voice to be heard.

"You see, that is why this is the _perfect_ punishment." Itachi continued in a nearly obsessed tone, paying no mind to her clear befuddlement. He was positive, that Sasuke wouldn't dare to mutilate, and/or toss any more objects of hers out. After this experience, his little brother would be much too traumatized and fearful that if he did such a thing, the results would end up exactly like this.

"Punishment?" Kagome repeated with distinct distaste. That was one word she would always understand. Every child her age did. Precisely then that one single detail seemed to click, "We… aren't playing a game, are we?"

Without delay, Itachi confirmed: "No. We are not."

They were never _playing_ from the beginning.

She couldn't grasp the entire situation, but what she did know was that Sasuke was really worried and it was because he didn't know where she was. Just like she, too, would become worried if she was unable to find him.

"I just want you to take me down…" Kagome finally mumbled, she'd put on her most charming of looks, her hazel orbs were practically begging him to comply. "Please, Itachi-kun?" She pouted rather pathetically.

Itachi wasn't fazed, "It's too soon," He retorted, not willing to let her ruin his entire plan. He'd already put so much effort into this and to just stop in the middle would be pointless. "Trust me, the longer you are away the better the result." Knowing what she was so concerned about, he added, "Sasuke will be fine."

"But-" She started to protest.

"You don't trust me?" Itachi suddenly asked, his dark brows slightly rose.

Had Kagome been standing, she probably would have been shifting her feet nervously at his sudden question. Instead she chose to timidly twist a strand of her black hair around her finger. She could see a gleam of disappointment in his dark orbs and didn't like it. "… I do trust you." She finally said, with a small frown of her own.

"Then there will be no more complaining?"

He was satisfied when she gave a swift but curt nod. With that out of the way, all he needed to do was decide how much time to actually spend cooped up in the tree. He supposed that, at least an extra hour or two would be more than enough…

"KAGOME! ITACHI! BOTH OF YOU COME OUT THIS INSTANT!"

That shrill voice successfully tore him from his inner contemplation.

"Uh oh…" Kagome muttered her tone laced with dread.

Itachi's eyes were slanted, as he surveyed the area in which the voice came from and his stare fell upon none other than Uchiha Mikoto, standing at the backdoor of the estate, both hands on her hips. He couldn't make out the expression on her face, but judging by her voice she was obviously fuming and she was not alone; Sasuke stood beside her, being the one that had told of their disappearance.

That would explain why he'd suddenly stopped calling out for their sister…

"Kaa-san is home." Kagome stated, immediately she'd wondered if her mother had spotted the glass lamp that was broken into a few hundred pieces in the hallway. If she were lucky, Itachi was still planning to take the blame for that little mishap. "She sounded really mad."

Frowning, Itachi agreed. "Hai, she does."

It would seem that their parents had returned from the clan meeting far earlier than he'd expected.

If the meeting was over then…

There was a familiar tingle that ran down his spine, his senses promptly alerting him to a new yet very familiar presence.

This would mean that his _dear_ cousin was once again following him.

For over a month, since he'd ceased attending the clan meetings had this stalking began.

At first, it started at random.

On some days he would feel the other ninja's presence, while on other days there was nothing. For now he was simply ignoring him, despite finding the actions vexing.

Apparently, Shunshin no Shisui was trying to catch him in a _'traitorous' _act (and failing miserably in the process).

Lately, meetings among the clan had become more frequent. Usually, right after each meeting ended, Shisui would seek him out and then proceed to trail him for hours on end.

It was beyond annoying, his cousin had become much like a small, pesky fly that was begging to be crushed.

"Itachi-kun!" Kagome exclaimed, and this time when he didn't reply she reached out grasping a fist full of his inky black hair, before giving it very rough tug.

His head violently jerked forward, and even his scalp slightly stung.

It was an audacious move that only she would ever be able to get away with. Instead of growing angry as one would think, he peered down, an inquisitive gleam appeared in his normally inexpressive orbs.

"Kaa-san said to come out." Kagome thought to inform him yet again. She released her hold on his hair, staring at him expectantly. "So now we have to go down."

Actually, their mother was still screeching at the top of her lungs, but despite this, Itachi only scoffed. "Just because Kaa-san gave an order doesn't mean we have to listen." He retorted coolly, almost as if he were giving her some sort of valuable lesson, he continued, "Sometimes it is best to ignore all authority."

Kagome pursed her lips together, in very deep deliberation. That didn't sound right to her. When ones' parents told you to do something, or any adult for that matter, you were supposed to listen or at least that was what mother had taught her…

Then again, this was Itachi talking and there was just no way could her elder brother be possibly wrong. With that final thought she couldn't help but give yet another nod of agreement. "But now what? I'm _so_ bored…" She attempted to hold back a long yawn but failed, obviously tired as well.

'_Bored?'_ Itachi shortly mused over her words and for once he felt a bit thoughtless.

He'd become so fixated with punishing Sasuke that he forgot about her enjoyment. Of course she would be bored; they'd been sitting in the same spot for about an hour.

Finally, he graced her with a small smile, "Would you like to go to a meeting with me?"

Kagome blinked, regarding him quite strangely. "Meeting? The clan meeting is over… you didn't go again, remember?"

"This isn't a _clan_ meeting," Itachi quickly corrected, already standing and of course taking her along with him. "This is different," He lowered his voice to that of an alluring whisper and leaned in closer to her ear to say: "It is a _secret_ meeting."

Secret-

That was one word that would grab any child's undivided attention, no matter the situation.

Already thrilled, Kagome eagerly whispered back, "I wanna go."

Itachi casually glanced over his shoulders, staring into the brush of foliage below. On the surface, there was nothing, but that didn't change the fact that hidden amongst the seamlessly harmless vegetation, a little fly was buzzing about.

Shisui was not a problem and he was no match for him.

His abilities had long ago surpassed his own cousin; therefore it would be relatively simple to throw the other male off his trail.

On the other hand, Itachi couldn't help but wonder how the elders, or more importantly, Danzo would feel about him showing up more than three hours late for the meeting. He doubted the man would be fond of the truth-

Being that he'd gotten caught up with his siblings and decided to take his sweet time.

Then there was the fact that he was going to bring Kagome along, simply because she'd informed him that she was bored.

Either way that old fool was going to have a fit and honestly he didn't care. Besides, more than likely, she will have fallen asleep before they even arrive. Plus, he'd promised her enjoyment, now that she was excited he wouldn't think of ruining it by changing his mind.

"What kind of secret meeting is it?" Kagome's still eager voice broke through his thoughts. "Is it only for really special prodigies like you?" She gazed up him with a look that held nothing but undying admiration.

For a moment, Itachi's breath was caught, and he couldn't think of a way to reply.

He could tell, just by staring into those innocent bright hazel orbs, that she quite literally adored him. It was so noticeable that anyone would have been able to spot this. And it would be impossible not to.

'_You idolize me… but how long will that last…?'_ He curiously contemplated; his feature had instantly grown as cold as ice itself. _'When you realize that I'm a monster…'_

She was sure to hate him.

**

* * *

**

**Present Day-**

**Konoha, Isolated Forest Trail**

"Kagome?"

Sasuke spoke her name in vain. Obviously, she heard him but wasn't up to replying, choosing to remain silent in her spot. She behaved in this manner before, most recent being when the truth of her heritage came out. She'd refused to speak; even when he spoke to her, therefore he knew that she wouldn't say a thing.

Despite knowing this-

"Kagome?"

He tried again and without luck.

Much to his relief, she had ceased her crying, but sadly at this point she wasn't responding to him.

They'd been sitting in the same position, for more than five minutes. She was still clinging to him, even though his entire attire was a bloody disgusting mess. He was never good at offering comfort, and with the way she so desperately held onto him, he was beginning to suspect that she was trying to get some form of reassurance from him.

Even though he didn't understand why, he didn't dare push her away nor would he ever want to.

The only thing that crossed his mind was to keep a firm hold on her, perhaps he was clinging onto her more than she was to him? It had been an intuitive reaction on his part, and his arm circled her waist in a noticeable possessive embrace.

Sasuke flinched slightly, and tried without luck to ignore the slight burn of his wound.

He took in a deep, agitated breath. _'Damn Jinchuuriki…'_ If he had known of what the containers' abilities were then he would have never even attempted that doomed assault. And he wouldn't feel like a complete idiot.

Being the natural brooding boy that he was, he didn't particularly care, or more importantly, like anyone. Kagome was just one of those rare exceptions. Most of the others of whom he was forced to spend time around, he simply tolerated because he _had _to.

Nonetheless, at this point, Sasuke could honestly say that he absolutely _despised_ that psychotic red head and would have fantasies for days, if not weeks on end about murdering the demented genin.

All he needed to do was figure out _'how'_ to go about making those fantasies to come true-

"Child."

Thankfully, that familiar voice interrupted his thoughts which were already beginning to head down a rather homicidal path.

Sasuke turned his head slightly, from the corner of his eyes he spotted Higurashi Kaede.

'_When the hell did she…?'_ He was startled to see her there, having strangely _not_ sensed her arrival, but managed to keep his features free from surprise. The older woman stood some feet to his right, clad in the usual miko garbs, her hands hidden away by the long white sleeves of her kimono. He didn't reply, eyeing the senior with a suspicious glare, a few questions ran through his mind.

Just how long had she been standing there?

Had she seen the entire encounter with Gaara or did she just show up on a whim?

Judging by the displeasing stare she was giving him, Sasuke had a feeling that it wasn't the latter and that she'd likely seen more than enough. At this point he simply assumed the look she gave was because of his earlier actions regarding the fight.

Actually, now that he thought about it, her appearance wasn't out of the norm. She may have been old but like Kagome she was a priestess and had more than likely sensed the presence of an unfamiliar demon in the vicinity and simply came to investigate.

The only thing that he found bizarre was that he hadn't felt her presence.

Ignoring his silence, Kaede strolled forward, closing the short distance. Her eyes showed apparent concern as they rested upon Kagome, who up to this point hadn't acknowledged her.

"Child," she repeated, her voice still directed to him. In a chastising tone she spoke, "How long do you plan to sit there? It would be wise for you to immediately get some form of medical attention." Frowning she added, "I would see to it myself, but I doubt I'd be much help."

While she knew much about herbs and other simple forms of treatment, she doubted that she was suitable to attend to an injury like his.

Sasuke bit back a scowl.

In other words, she was suggesting that he make his way to the hospital. As much as he hated the idea of going to a medical facility (not to mention all the questions they were sure to ask) he knew that Kaede was correct. Despite him not wanting anyone to know about this embarrassing incident, it wouldn't be wise for him to leave the injury untreated, especially when it was so close to his eye.

The last thing he needed was to lose one of his precious Sharingans because the wound became infected.

"Fine." Sasuke muttered his agreement.

If the medical staff of Konoha bombarded him with questions on how he received the injury, he would do what he did best-

Stare off into the distance while not giving them any answer whatsoever.

* * *

**The Following Day-**

**Higurashi Kaede Shrine**

**Noon**

"Am I doing this right, obaa-san?"

Kaede carefully examined her granddaughter's ridged form.

The two had been up since the break of dawn, Kagome being the one to rise so early and suddenly demand that she train her.

While she was pleased to see that the younger female had finally snapped out of her silent, depressing stupor she'd been in the day before- she was slightly worried that Kagome still wasn't back to her old self.

Normally, the mischievous child was chipper than life itself, but sadly there hadn't been a single smile to grace her amiable features. It was eerie, to say the least, for she was acting a little too much like the brooding Uchiha that was off training somewhere nearby.

She suspected that the boy had developed a very unhealthy obsession with training, because as far as she knew, he hadn't slept last night.

At the rate he was going, she wouldn't be shocked if he was found in the forest passed out from exhaustion. In her opinion, there should be a limit to everything, and he had long gone past his own. She just hoped Kagome wouldn't become so obsessed like her so called '_brother_'.

This impulsive need to train seemed to stem from the knowledge that the Chuunin Exams were literally right around the corner. While she did not bother to become involved in the village's functions, she did take the time to learn about the exams from Sarutobi, because there was a high chance Kagome would be involved.

What she'd learned made her very wary.

From what she could see, it was nothing but a test full of violence and possible bloodshed.

Youngsters, or rather children, competing against one another just to rise up the ranks. After which they would be qualified to engage in even more dangerous forms of aggression. Honestly, she was shocked that Kagome even had the desire to enter such an 'exam' (if she so dared to call it that) for while she wasn't raised by her, or their clan for that matter, she still had their blood running through her veins.

Higurashi's naturally sought to avoid mayhem, which was why they purposely isolated themselves from the outside world. Even in the feudal era when demons roamed the world, the clan did not actively seek out the so called fiends in order to slaughter them.

They would only do such a thing if the demons attempted to kill them or any other innocent humans.

The only reason one should ever engage in the battles, or more importantly, the sinful act of killing, should only be out of self-defense or a need to protect the innocent. But never should another purposely seek death and hostility. Basically, from her analysis- pointless brawls for the sake of gaining the notice of one's village was not acceptable and Kagome, by entering, was only putting herself in a position that would force her to constantly defend herself and possibly kill others.

Then there was the idea of her only living relative putting herself at risk which made her extremely uneasy. Simply put, Kaede was beyond worried and didn't think that her teammates, all of which were nothing but children themselves, would be very good protectors for her if, or rather when, something did go wrong.

It was moments like this that she regretted her past decision of letting her granddaughter remain in the Uchiha Clan as a child. It would have been simple enough for her to have taken Kagome into her care. The Hokage had even asked her if she'd wished to do so. Nevertheless, the Uchiha Clan seemed to have a good reputation in the terms of wealth and strength, and at the time, she believed that it would be a better place for a child to be raised-

And then the massacre happened.

"Obaa-san…" Kagome dryly drawled out, interrupting Kaede's inner mulling. Once she was sure that she'd caught the elder's attention she asked yet again, "Am I doing this right?"

Embarrassed, Kaede gasped and went on to honestly apologize, "I'm sorry, I had lost myself in my thoughts."

Kagome was silent, still patiently waiting for her answer.

Carefully, Kaede began to examine her figure.

They'd decided to take their session out back, and both stood in the small garden that she'd grown over the years. The setting was tranquil; an abundant amount of colorful radiant flora brought a sense of relaxation; making this a perfect place to conduct their tasks.

For the past forty minutes Kagome had stood motionless; her fingers locked securely and was forming the hand seal of the Inu. She'd been holding this position with diligence- trying to channel enough holy chakra around her form to maintain the new jutsu.

From what Kaede could see, she was quite successful.

At first glance it would be difficult for one to spot, but that didn't change the fact that there was a sphere of spiritual chakra surrounding Kagome's form. Actually, most individuals would be unable to spot the barrier until they quite literally slammed into it and that's how it was supposed to be.

'_Kakushi: Tenkyuu no Jutsu'_

A nearly 'perfect form of protection' was what the Higurashi Clan had came to called the technique.

The defensive skill was created to be a nearly invisible barrier that could not only successfully protect the user from oncoming damage, but mask their chakra as well. Once inside the sphere, one's presence immediately vanished, as if they no longer existed.

However, the '_Tenkyuu_' was not impervious nor could it be held for a long period of time. In fact, Kaede herself could only hold the technique for a good twenty minutes and that was only if she remained motionless. Any movements of the sort, made it difficult to maintain the jutsu, thus shortening the amount of time the barrier could be kept up. The technique was reliant on the users' inner supply of holy chakra; in fact it constantly fed on high amounts of said energy while being active.

Use it carelessly and one would be left without any holy chakra; and being depleted of energy in the middle of battle was a sure way to spell one's death.

"Hai, you are doing it right." Assured Kaede, briefly she began to observe Kagome's figure once again, this time her gaze critical. "Now tell me, do you feel the least bit weakened?" Even though she expected remarkable results from her, she was still amazed that she was able to sustain the technique for so long and with what appeared to be no effort.

"No… I feel fine." Kagome confirmed, slightly tilting her head to side. Holding the same position was very tedious her muscles were feeling strained; however she didn't feel the least bit drained. "But do I have to stay like this in order to hold the technique?" She inquired, trying to better understand the new jutsu and its' downfalls.

At this point she wanted to make sure she was up to par for the Chuunin Exams. There couldn't be any more mistakes like the one that had took place the day before. Even though Sasuke was perfectly fine, not even a scar was left upon his features.

She'd of course went with him to the hospital, watched the medical shinobi treat his wound with remarkable expertise, while he rudely ignored every question that had been asked of him. She suspected that he felt humiliated over the whole encounter, so when the medic tried to get answers out of her instead she, like Sasuke, didn't reply.

In her eyes that medic was just being very nosy and she hadn't been in the mood to deal with such a person.

Then to add to her ongoing confusion, she noticed that Sasuke was still acting a bit strange. At least in her opinion he was and she had the feeling that it had nothing to do with that confrontation, seeing as he'd been acting just as weird before it took place.

Last night, Kaede had been kind enough to give up her room, and it was when she'd been trying to force herself to get some sleep that this extremely uncomfortable feeling pricked at her senses.

Suddenly, she'd gotten the eerie feeling that she was being watched.

That feeling caused her to open her eyes and she just so happened to catch him _staring_ at her.

Again.

It was like a repeat of the day before, only this time his obsidian eyes had slightly widened, obviously shocked that she was actually awake. He looked as if he'd just been caught doing 'something' rather devious.

And then when she asked what was wrong, he, instead of replying, ignored her and simply walked out of the room.

Just thinking about it gave her a major headache, which was why she'd decided to focus solely on training.

However, if he continued to act the way he was then she'd be forced to confront him on the matter.

Kaede's voice reached her, breaking her thoughts. "You don't have to remain in that position."

Kagome immediately let her arms fall to the side. "Good, it wouldn't be that useful if I couldn't move…" The last thing she wanted was to be forced to stay in one spot when executing it. Movement would allow for greater effectiveness.

Kaede raised brows, already having an idea of what she was thinking about. "You should know that it is easier to hold the technique if you make as little movement as possible. Tenkyuu not only requires a constant amount of holy ki but also a great deal of mental concentration to remain stable, and running about could make that difficult."

Kagome took the words in with apprehension, already was she testing it out by slowly circling around the garden and instantly, she could understand what her grandmother meant. If her thoughts strayed from the task of maintaining the barrier, for even a moment then said barrier would fault slightly - obviously weakening.

'_But… as long as I have enough chakra and can stay focused on keeping the jutsu active then I shouldn't have a problem.' _As she released the technique, a slight smirk worked its way onto her lips. Overall, this seemed to be an amazing defensive ability, and would no doubt come in handy.

Well, with that out of that way-

She released the jutsu; the practically invisible barrier flickering out of existence. A thoughtful, yet very serious look made their way onto her features. "Now… what other techniques can you teach me?"

"Eh?" Kaede blinked. It appeared that the poor child had developed a slight obsession. "Kagome, it is better if you focus on one jutsu at a time. You've only just learned this so I suggest you practice with it more before even thinking about learning another one."

Kagome didn't even bother to hide her displeased stare, her delicate features marred with a scowl. "But I already understand it! I need to learn as much as I can and as _fast_ as I can!" She stated, already growing aggravated.

Kaede released a deep sigh, slowly massaging her temples in a circling motion. While she knew Kagome would not like what she was about to say, she still didn't hesitate on speaking. "It would be best if we take a short break. I'd like to talk to you about a few things." No sooner did the words leave her mouth, did she turn away, walking towards the back door.

Immediately, Kagome's features went ridged before she followed.

_Talk._

Usually when her grandmother wanted to talk, it involved the two of them sitting in the small living room while the elder gave some elaborate yet very _unbelievable_ history lesson of their clan. History lessons that she'd long ago dubbed as detailed fictional stories.

Oh, and of course there was tea.

Kaede was never one to talk without sipping tea and occasionally mentioning facts about the herbs she'd used to brew it with.

Overall it was boring and all she wanted to do was leave the shrine, go back to the garden and resume the training. Much to her ongoing displeasure, her granny had already poured her a cup of tea. Holding said cup in her hands, she mutely stared at the steam as it steadily rose from the heated liquid.

"You'll at least try some won't you?" Kaede asked, already drinking her own. When there was no reply she continued, "Tea calms-"

"The mind and relaxes the soul." Kagome interrupted, peering up at her elder with raised brows. Of course she'd heard that line before, many times actually.

To be honest she wasn't much of a 'tea' person, the taste wasn't disgusting but just wasn't one of her favorite drinks. Actually, there wasn't a single tea bag in her and Sasuke's apartment and he of course didn't care for the drinks either. Drawing back a sigh, she still took a sip, just to satisfy her grandmother.

"Obaa-san," Kagome began carefully, trying her hardest to hide her mounting annoyance. The last thing she wanted to do was to seem disrespectful. Kaede had gone well out of her way just to wake so early in order to teach her and she did not want to be insulting.

However, the truth was that she was aggravated…

There wasn't even a week left until the exams, so she needed to cram as much as she could and as soon as she could. There was no time for mere 'talking' and had this been any other moment, she'd have sat in silent boredom as she listened to her grandmothers 'stories'. After all, she'd done the same many times before, but at this point she just wasn't in the mood.

"Can you _please_ show me-"

This time Kaede was the one to interrupt her. She'd raised a single finger in the air, that motion was enough to state that she wanted silence on her part. With a slight glower, Kagome kept quiet waiting expectantly for her grandmother to speak.

Thankfully she didn't take long.

"Tell me… What is your reason for entering the exams?"

'_Well, I wasn't expecting that.'_ Kagome mused, a bit baffled by the question. She was caught off guard but at least this wasn't going to be another history lesson. She tilted her head to the side, a common habit of hers and replied with a question of her own.

"What do you mean?"

Kaede sighed, setting the tea cup down on the tray. "You do realize that this exam is going to be very dangerous, not to mention violent. I see no point of you doing this."

Kagome merely blinked, wondering where those sudden comments were coming from. "Obaa-san, I'm a shinobi. There is always going to be violence. It's normal, and even if I don't like it, I will still deal with it." She informed with a shrug.

Quickly Kaede retorted, "You don't care for it, and yet you are still going to continue on this path?"

At first, she found herself getting even more irritated, feeling as if her explanation had just been thrown back in her face. Obviously, Kaede was saying, in her own words that she didn't want her participating in the exams, or more importantly, did not want her to even be a shinobi. This seem to had to come out of the blue, for out of all the other training sessions they'd had, she had never mention a dislike for her chosen 'career'.

It wasn't until she took a good look into Kaede's clearly worried eyes that her expression softened.

"Umm…" Kagome was suddenly at a loss for words, seeing as Kaede was just worried. There was no reason to fret, and she didn't want to see grandmother continue to do so. Sadly, she didn't know what to say to calm her nerves therefore she decided to stick with the truth.

"I have to enter the exams, obaa-san." She slowly explained, dully gazing into the cup of tea which she still held in her hand. As if she were speaking to herself, she whispered, "I have to be there to protect them and I have to be strong enough to protect them."

'_Them…' _

Kaede instantly knew who she was referring to. She felt as if she should have expected such a reply.

Kagome cared deeply for both boys and that wasn't surprising. After all she'd grown up, from infancy with the Uchiha, and been extremely close friends with the Jinchuuriki. Attachment was bound to happen and from what Kaede could see the two had become like kin to her.

Judging by the negative way Kagome reacted to harming the foreign bijuu vessel the day before, Kaede already suspected that she personally didn't care for violence, much less bloodshed. Especially if she were the one causing such events. However, not liking it wouldn't stop her from entering the exams.

If Sasuke and Naruto were there, than she would make sure she was there as well- regardless of the situation or risks it could entail.

There would be no talking her out of it, not that she'd planned to try the first place.

"You understand now, right, obaa-san?" Kagome asked in a stern voice. Setting the cup down beside her, she brushed several loose strands of her black hair from her face. "I have to be shinobi; I have to be powerful because if I'm weak I can't protect my loved ones. I won't sit on the sidelines and do nothing- you do understand that don't you?"

She almost sounded desperate with her last few words, hoping that Kaede would still be willing to teach her.

What was the point of having holy abilities when one couldn't even use them properly when needed?

At the silence, she felt like her hopes were being crushed under a ton of bricks.

It took an even further plummet when Kaede stood and left the room without a single word. She sighed, her features faulting. It looked like she'd be better off training with Sasuke. She could at least better her Katon based techniques.

_At least I got to learn the barrier jutsu.'_ She thought, trying to find something positive out of the entire ordeal. Standing up, Kagome made her way to the back door but before she could even slide it open, Kaede's confused voice startled her.

"Where are you going?"

She peered back, genuinely surprised to see her standing there. "Uh, I was about to-" Hazel eyes fell upon the new item her grandmother was holding to her chest. From what she could see, it appeared to be a medium sized scroll. "-go train with Sasuke-nii…" she finally trailed out, still eyeing the object with an inquisitive gaze.

Laughing lightly, a smile crossed Kaede's lips. "You assumed I wouldn't teach you anything else didn't you?"

Kagome's brows twitched.

What was she supposed to think!

After the unexpected questions on Kaede's part, then getting up and suddenly leaving the room without a sound or a word, anyone else would have assumed the same thing!

"I just wished to know your reasons. Since I am teaching you I feel as if I'm entitled to know at least that." She went on to explain, sitting back down on the old grayish mat. "But no matter how I feel about the choices you make, I'd never deny you your lessons; or attempt to hinder you in any way, after all I enjoy spending the time with you." A brief pause, "Now sit back down."

Of course, Kagome obeyed and for a few seconds stared down at wooden floor, slightly embarrassed. "I'm sorry obaa-san." She apologized, sheepishly.

"There is nothing to be sorry about." Kaede shortly replied, while placing the scroll on the floor so that it was in between the two of them.

Kagome took that time to get a better look at the object that had caught her interest.

It was a simple scroll and judging by the cracks at the ends, it appeared to be quite old. Nothing about it seemed to stand out, however there was a single paper seal wrapped around its center, binding it close-

And from that seal there came a powerful amount of holy chakra, it was quite literally pouring forth.

"What's that for?" Kagome asked, pointing at the scroll she guessed that the item had something to do with her.

"This is going to make me feel much more comfortable about you partaking in the exams." Kaede replied, "Since you and I both know you're going to do so no matter how I feel about it."

"Um-"

She stared at it once again.

The high amount of holy chakra contained in the simple paper seal was extremely powerful.

So powerful that it couldn't have possibly come from Kaede whose inner pure energy was quite low, especially when compared to her own. Its mere presence would probably be enough to repel the strongest of impure beings.

Her curiosity had hit its peak. Trying her very hardest to keep a calm disposition (and failing miserably in the process) she managed to ask, "So… what's inside? A weapon?"

A vision of a really shiny over-sized sword popped in her head before she dismissed it. Knowing her clan, it would probably be some sort of bow if it was indeed a weapon, seeing that bows were the only offensive tool the Higurashi's ever trained in. She'd know, since Kaede had been really eager to teach her the art of archery weeks ago.

Kaede held back a laugh. It was very nice to see her excited, with a little more luck she hoped to have her grinning like usual. "Well, it's not the type of weapon you're picturing but yes, it is a weapon."

Kagome glowered, pouting softly. "Obaa-san." She had the feeling that Kaede was purposely dragging it out just to make her squirm.

Deciding to quell her curiosity, Kaede finally explained. "It's a demon summoning scroll."

Kagome hazel eyes went wide. She knew of summoning scrolls, but what caught her attention was the 'demon' phrase. Of course, she immediately had the vision of the over sized cackling kitsune.

'_Do you have a hate for the demon race like most of your kind?'_

She could remember Kyuubi speaking such words inside his prison.

"Our clan summoned demonic beasts? And they didn't mind?" She asked, in surprise. Thanks to the kitsune's words, she didn't think that miko's and demons actively and peacefully mixed with one another. Why would any demon, even if summoned, actually be willing to work with a priestess?

Therefore, wouldn't it be impossible for the clan to actually have demons do their bidding without blunt force?

With the subjugation rosaries it would be quite simple for any member of the Higurashi's clan to make one bend to their will. Unless, it was just far too powerful and thus strong enough to resist the spell.

Nevertheless, in her view that was wrong.

She was not pleased about the beads that were placed around Naruto's neck. It was necessary; as everyone seemed to say, but she felt as if she'd personally put a collar around his neck. He wasn't a pet and forcing anyone to slavery was just wrong, controlling someone was just as wrong…

If that was what she would have to do in order to have this summon, then she suddenly didn't find the idea of having it so appealing.

"Did… our clan force them?" Kagome muttered, a scowl on her lips. If they did then she could see why demons didn't really like priests and priestesses. There was a high chance that Kyuubi had been lying, or perhaps was teasing her when he'd spoken such things. He did find it amusing to taunt her after all.

Kaede was now frantically shaking her head, "No child, none of us ever used demon summons." She quickly explained. "This scroll belonged to our founding ancestor, and after her death was kept in our clans' possession. It hasn't been opened since her passing."

Kagome crossed her arms. "So our founding ancestor forced demons to obey her?"

Kaede released a deep sigh, resisting the urge to bring her palm to her face. Well, one thing was certain; Kagome didn't miss anything when it came to details. Once again she shook her head. "I don't believe so, according to legend her _demons_ were willing participants."

Demons? Did that mean there were possibly more scrolls?

"Well… I don't want this summon if I have to place subjugation beads on it." She finally declared, unable to see any reason why a demon would want to work with a priestess and if her grandmother was going by the old legends a.k.a those fictional history lessons then, there was a chance she could be wrong.

"That's understandable." Kaede swiftly agreed, waving the issue off, obviously not worried.

A sigh slipped from Kagome's lips, she once again examined the paper seal. "Why hasn't it been opened? Is it because of that?" She didn't give Kaede the chance to reply for she'd already reached out, her finger tips brushed against the seal and right before their eyes it emitted a light glow before…

Vanishing.

Her mouth fell open and she looked up with an awkward stare.

"Oops! Sorry! Sorry! I didn't think…" She trailed off, when she caught sight of the smile on the elder's features.

"You're right." Kaede confirmed, pointing at the scroll. "It was never opened because there was none able to dispel the seal."

Kagome blinked, her mind already running a mile a second, the questions quickly building up. Her mouth opened, and Kaede, already predicting her actions quickly put up a hand.

Her mouth snapped shut but she had to bite her lip to keep her small interrogation from spilling forth.

"Ask me afterwards."

With a drawled out sigh, she finally nodded in agreement. She could wait… for a little bit that is. However, there was one question that she considered a necessity. "Does it work like other summoning scrolls?"

"Eh, I'm not certain." Sadly, Kaede wasn't well-informed on how the usual shinobi brought forth their creatures, so she was startled when Kagome pulled a kunai out of one of her leggings.

Maybe she shouldn't have been too shocked but for goodness sake, the twelve year old child actually kept sharp weapons stored away on her person!

Kagome reached out and unrolled the scroll. Both priestesses began to examine it. It didn't take them long before their eyes fell upon something that anyone would call bizarre. The scroll itself was nothing abnormal, with the seal dispelled it appeared to be a worn but ordinary, the small tears that were scattered about the edges spoke volumes of its old age.

Nonetheless, what Kagome considered to be strange was that there was a name written in blood red kanji in the middle of the paper and it wasn't just any name-

She leaned forward; squinting hard just to make sure her eyes weren't deceiving her.

"No way..." Kagome muttered, her voice stiff and her gaze unwavering from the name- her name that was written clearly on the old beaten scroll. She inhaled deeply, her breath caught. There had to be a valid explanation for this and her mind was in mental wreck as she fought to find it.

This was just way to…

Freaky.

"Child, please breathe." Kaede hastily spoke when her cheeks began to turn a light shade of blue. "This is nothing to agonize over!"

Kagome released the breath she had been holding, her face faulting. Subduing her surprise, her cheeks returning to its natural color, "This is weird." came her composed reply. Her earlier distress now sobering, she quietly added, "Really, really weird."

Kaede silently pondered over her next response. Judging by her granddaughter's already agitated reaction she decided that it would be better to just leave some facts out and stick with the basics. "My daughter… your mother named you after our founding ancestor." She explained, holding back a nervous laugh. "See nothing to fret over."

It made sense, but that didn't change anything in Kagome's point of view. "This is still really weird." She retorted, her particular countenance now wearing an arid expression. At this point she just really wanted to get this over with-

Taking the kunai into her left hand she gave her thumb a light cut, briefly she thought about signing her name before resorting to simply pressing her thumb against the paper. If this didn't work, then she'd go ahead and sign it as well but for some reason she just didn't see the point of doing so.

She remained still for a moment, before uttering the following words: "_Kuchiyose no Jutsu_!"

A short period of nothing.

She and Kaede leaned forward, both watched with curiosity, or more like impatience on Kagome's part. She then stuck her lightly bleeding thumb in her mouth-

Precisely then the scroll began to absorb the small bit of blood she placed on it, like a sponge. Its surface began to bleed red. It started from the center, before quickly spreading out to the four tattered tips.

As if a powerful gust of wind had centered itself directly on top, it began to rip apart. In fact, it appeared as if it were being shredded in mid-air, the small pieces of shredded paper then simply disintegrated leaving nothing behind.

"Uh…" Kagome blinked up at Kaede. "Was that supposed to happen?" She asked confused, pointing blanking at where the scroll once resided. She could feel no demonic aura, the scroll looked as if it'd just destroyed itself, and she was totally lost.

It had been an interesting demonstration but…

Talk about a waste of time!

Kaede didn't bother to glance up at her. Instead, the elder eyes were locked on where the scroll should have been. "Look…"

From their point of view, it appeared as if some unseen individual had taken a wide brush, ducked it in red paint, and decided to use the floor as their own personal canvas. In the very spot where the scroll had once resided, a small circle was not being formed but '_drawn_' right in front of them.

That so called, invisible artist obviously wasn't finished with their work - with two quick long strokes over the circle it now bore the perfect resembles of a tilted cross, it's tips stretching far across the smooth surface of the wooden floor. This symbolic illustration was completed by an extensive line that rapidly shot straight down the middle.

Now this…

Was getting very interesting and Kagome leaned further forward not wanting to miss an ounce of the 'show'.

All of this had taken place in mere seconds, as did the following event.

The entire symbol instantly ignited, and the smell of the wooden floor being burned invaded their senses.

A small ball of flames twisted in the core of the circle, and then the fire diminished. The symbol was no longer lit but in the center of the sphere was a new addition.

It probably wasn't very polite to stare, but both were doing exactly that.

The demon resembled a cat or more specifically a kitten- a small little kitten with fluffy creamy fur, and small paws that looked as if they'd been dipped in black paint. Intelligent wide eyes were red with onyx slanted pupils. A mark that resembled a black diamond resided on her forehead.

Kagome's attention was quickly drawn to the demon's black ears before she caught sight of the two tails that waved slowly behind, the tips held a few jagged black designs that stood out amongst the light fur. Two diminutive fangs poked out from her mouth, and finally those bright red black eyes connected with awed hazel.

The feline, titled her head to the side as if confused and somehow those eyes grew even wider. Standing on all fours she took a tentative step towards Kagome, each tail waving in unison, her dark twitching nose sniffing the air. Standing on her back legs, she opened her mouth, almost like a yawn and out came-

"Mew?"

Now at this point, most others would have been extremely disappointed. Sure this was a demon, but overall it didn't appear battle worthy. In fact, it looked much like a helpless but extremely cute kitten that any little girl would love to carry around as their own personal fashion accessory.

Luckily, a certain twelve year old priestess happened to be a 'little' girl that was very fond of 'cute' things, therefore found no fault in the small cat.

"OH MY GOD SHE IS SO CUTE!" Kagome squealed out, and from the moment she'd set eyes on the kitten she'd assumed that it were a 'she'. Nothing could be so adorable and 'not' be female!

All of her previous exasperations had vanished. She'd scooped the neko up, cuddling her close to her chest. She became even more delighted when her new summon offered no resistance, but instead began to purr loudly while constantly licking her cheek.

Rough, long licks that she decided to dub as 'kisses'.

Holding the feline up in the air, she brightly proclaimed: "I will name you Fluffy!"

Instantly, those two adorable tails ceased to wave, the feline's dark ears flattened and her purrs came to a sudden halt.

"Meeewwww…" It was a long drawled out, yet obviously bothered noise.

Apparently, the little neko couldn't speak, but she was successfully showing her irritation through her mewls.

Kagome shoulders slumped, her smile gone. She felt a little awkward. "Uh…"

"You can't name the nekomata Fluffy!" Kaede suddenly exclaimed, shaking her head in disapproval. She was happy to see that Kagome was in a better mood, but honestly, the name her granddaughter had come up with was quite degrading!

A scowl marred the young priestess's face. What was wrong with Fluffy! It was the perfect name for a perfectly cute little kitty! "Well she has fluffy fur." She impassively defended, her scowl deepened, before she said, "You have a better name Obaa-san?"

Kagome actually did not expect her granny to have anything in mind but to her surprise, Kaede held up a finger, nodding eagerly. "In our history the name of the demonic feline that stood by the ladies side was Kirara."

"…I like Fluffy." Kagome retorted without much thought. She than stared back into those wide red on black orbs with a hopeful gaze, "Don't you like it too?"

The cat only blinked, giving no reply.

Not even a single mewl.

Kagome sighed she still preferred her choice of name, but not wanting to get off to a bad start, decided to give in. After all, while she couldn't speak she was apparently very intelligent and _not_ a pet so she had no right to try and brand her with some random name in the first place.

In her defense, she'd just gotten overly excited and nearly forgot that.

"I guess its Kirara then?" Immediately Kirara's dark triangular ears shot up, and she released a pleased meow, her purring once again resumed. "Good, I guess it does fit you better." She smiled, before standing.

"You are leaving?" Kaede queried.

"I'm going to show Sasuke-nii," A brief pause, a delighted grin appeared when she sensed the familiar presence of a certain kitsune bijuu lingering around nearby. "…and Naruto-kun Kirara." She added, pleased.

It had only been a day since he and Sasuke had that fight, but she'd been very disappointed when he didn't come with them (even if her brother was being a major teme). Just a day of not seeing the blonde was a little too much in her opinion so to feel his presence so close put her in a much better mood.

She gave a curt bow before gratefully saying, "Thank you obaa-san."

Kaede didn't have a chance to reply, because Kagome had hurriedly left the shrine.

Left alone, she glanced down at the floor and was not surprised to see that the scroll which had appeared to have destroyed itself was once again in the very same spot where it'd first been laid. However, her floor still bore the summoning symbol, which had been burnt into the wood. Kagome had left so quickly and she didn't have time to inform her that if she ever dismissed the two-tailed neko – she would need the scroll in order to bring the demon back to this realm.

That is if she wished to summon the feline without using an excessive amount of holy chakra.

The scroll acted as a direct link to the demons whereabouts in the Makai, making it easier to perform the technique. Without it, there would be need of a high influx of chakra given in order for the high level jutsu to be successful.

At least in Kagome's excitement she'd forgotten all those questions that she no doubt planned to ask. That was a good thing because she could really overwhelm a person with her interrogations.

"Oh well." Kaede said out loud, picking the scroll up with a smile. "I will have to tell her later."

**

* * *

**

Underneath a tree, a short distance from the shrine, a sulking Sasuke sat alone. He should have been training; like he'd been doing long before dawn but at this point his body had demanded that he take a break. Actually it demanded more than that- a good night's sleep, but that was a command he would not give in to. At least, not until he was satisfied with himself, and sadly at this rate he was not pleased.

He stared dully at each of the targets that he'd place up on the random branches of different trees. There were ten in total, and he'd _almost_ managed to hit each and every one of them with precise accuracy- his kunai had _almost_ landed perfectly in the center of each circular target.

_Almost._

Much to his displeasure there was that one annoying, mind grating target in the far back that seemed to taunt him. Sure, he'd hit it- but he hadn't landed his kunai perfectly in the center. Instead, it hit a few inches off. Just a mere inch, but that wasn't acceptable. Not to him. He needed to be perfect; he had to be perfect-

Perfection would without doubt go beyond any foe he came across whether they be a Jinchuuriki or human.

'_Itachi did this easily…'_ He mused with a mixture of disgust and irritation. Disgust that he'd even thought of his elder brothers' name and irritation that he obviously still hadn't surpassed the prodigy.

Immediately, he pushed the idea of the missing-ninja from his mind.

Maybe it would have been easier for him to land the mark if he could keep his thoughts focused on the task. Sadly though, he couldn't manage the simple task.

One could say that he was actually worried, and had been the entire morning.

A bit worried that his ex-sister had finally became a little suspicious of his apparent change in behavior.

After some thought, he realized, judging by her reaction to his… overly touchy and thoughtless behavior the day before that he'd made her anxious. Really, he didn't know what came over him- staring at her like some sort of infatuated moron not to mention his lines of thoughts hadn't exactly been what many would call appropriate.

This wasn't healthy and if he voiced the truth she'd have a hell of a reaction- one that would probably involve lots of disgusted screeching.

Just because he had felt this unusual but extremely pleasing warmth travel throughout his body when he'd held her in what was supposed to be a comforting embrace didn't mean she felt the same.

He wanted to make sure things between them didn't become awkward; he decided that since he couldn't force himself to see her as he did in the past, that he would have to at least start _acting _like nothing had changed.

At first Sasuke believed that it would be very simple for someone as straight-faced as he. When it came to keeping a stoic appearance he could, on most instances do so with ease.

Sadly though, it wasn't that simple since last night, Kagome had caught him staring at her. He had assumed she was sleeping but much to his displeasure she wasn't and just so happened to catch him in the act.

It didn't help that he left the room in frantic rush, ignoring her baffled calls.

It was suspicious to say the least.

Sasuke took a deep breath, his eyes closed in silent consideration. It was official; he was behaving like a complete idiot and thinking like one too. The only thing that he could do at this point was throw himself back into training and try to not act bizarre when she was near.

Basically that meant no staring.

No lingering touches.

Hell, it'd be better if he didn't touch her at all unless it was a life or death situation.

He could do this.

This would be no problem whatsoever.

He would-

"Yo!"

His jaw twitched, as did his brows.

He knew that voice…

Obsidian orbs opened and met with brilliant blue.

The twitching on his part did not cease, it only grew.

There was Uzumaki Naruto, in all his brightly colored glory.

He was not in the mood physically or mentally to deal with this kind of disturbance!

The grinning Jinchuuriki was actually crouched down right in front of him, squinting as he observed Sasuke's rather worn appearance. He pointed a finger at the glaring Uchiha before commenting. "Damn teme, you look like total crap. I mean major crap."

"Dobe." He replied coldly. Hadn't he told the blonde to go away the day before? Was he not clear enough or was the moron just too stupid to understand?

When Naruto began to peer around, obviously looking for something… or rather _someone_ Sasuke immediately snapped, "What are you doing here?"

Blues eyes blinked innocently, but there was this taunting glimmer that could be seen if one paid enough attention. "I came to see Kag-chan."

Sasuke's jaws clenched. He had the distinct feeling that the blonde had said those words on purpose, in an attempt to infuriate him. Sadly though, it was working quite well. "Naruto, I told you yesterday to stay away." He spoke in a clipped tone, hoping that he'd take a hint and leave before Kagome decided to make her appearance.

She would have felt Naruto's presence long before he showed himself, which meant that she'd be showing up soon.

That was bad.

He still didn't want the two of them being around one another and for reasons other than the merger. Of course, that was inevitable with the exams approaching but he'd hoped to prolong their contact for as long as possible.

Naruto stood up and shrugged, all the while smirking mischievously.

That action surprised Sasuke. He was expecting anger.

"Oh right… yesterday. You were being a major ass, but that's fine I'm not mad anymore since I understand why."

"Oh really?" Sasuke scoffed, not believing him. "Why?"

That smirk only grew with the following words: "Because you're just jealous and that's perfectly fine because you can be jealous of me all you want."

_Jealous. _

Sasuke suddenly had the unhealthy urge to reach out and wring the blonde's neck. Anything to wipe that teasing simper from his face.

In the beginning he had been jealous of Naruto's quickly advancing abilities. Nevertheless, times had changed. The fact that he was a Jinchuuriki was exasperating because it gave him a major advantage, but he'd recently decided that with enough training, and more importantly a fully formed Sharingan, he would still be able to defeat him in combat.

So the last thing he needed was for Naruto to continue to believe that he was jealous of him.

There was only one way to solve this and that was by fighting.

That was a perfect idea; a sparring match would be a reasonable excuse to throttle the idiot, something he'd wanted to do for quite some time.

Mind made up he quickly got to his feet, but to his displeasure his body immediately protested. His features darkened. Perhaps it wasn't such a great idea, since he hadn't an ounce of sleep for the past two days. He mentally ordered himself that tonight; he would sleep, whether he wanted to or not.

His overall performance would be better if he did so.

"Sasuke, you really don't look so good." Naruto suddenly muttered seriously, as he observed the light but noticeable lines of exhaustion that were engraved on his features.

Concerned, he decided to stop his playful antics.

Sasuke blandly peered over at him, stare set in a stony glare.

Naruto didn't flinch. "Ya' know I didn't come here just to see Kagome." He honestly stated, although that had been part of his reasons. Frowning he continued, "This morning, I was bored and hungry and Kyuubi kept on blabbing on about stupid stuff _again_. And since I didn't feel like talking to him I told em to shut up and went to the kitchen to make some cereal but the milk was spoiled and really chunky…"

Sasuke's eyes darkened at the nonchalant mention of the kitsune's name, but he didn't bother to interrupt.

However, he was beginning to wonder where the dobe was going with what seemed to be useless ramble.

Both hands idly resting behind his head, Naruto proceeded to give a brief walk through of his short day. "… So I went out to get ramen for lunch and there were some girls blabbing on about some junk. I didn't care at first but then I heard one of them say that you were treated in the hospital yesterday."

It took Sasuke a moment to fully process all the words spoken.

He doubted that Naruto was supposed to be purposely communicating with that bijuu, but he wouldn't bother to make any mention of that. There was no point and he had the feeling that the idiot had simply let the fact that he was doing so slip out by mistake, too caught up in telling his story.

Suddenly his mind focused on the last words spoken, and obsidian orbs narrowed dangerously. "What girls?"

Naruto merely shrugged. "Some of the weirdo's that always follow you around. Ya' know the ones that Kagome doesn't like." He explained, briefly remembering the malevolent death glares that their seamlessly docile teammate used to give to those freaky fan-girls back in their Academy days.

She sure could be scary when riled.

Sasuke resisted the temptation to bring his palm to his face. How the hell did those damned girls find out anything! Because of his tattered appearance, Kagome had quietly suggested that they travel by roof to the hospital in order to avoid stares and more importantly questions. It sounded like a valid idea to him; so that is what they did.

No one should have known.

Unless someone in the hospital said something…

His brow jerked, it didn't matter how it got out just that it was out.

Great.

Just great.

A few of his stupid fan-girls knew which meant that they'd probably been gossiping. In other words, he wouldn't be shocked if half the village already knew that 'the Uchiha boy' had been injured and needed medical attention.

He could already see flocks of them rushing to his side, squeaking in those annoying girlish voices about how worried they were about him.

This was humiliating, but thankfully he had Kagome.

She'd always been successful in keeping them a good distance away, although there were the brave ones that would still camp outside their apartment and peek into the windows...

"Anyways!" Naruto voice loudly, "Even though you're a major ass I still care so I came to see what happened." Blue eyes peered curiously into obsidian before a suspicious glint settled in. "Those girls think that you got hurt in a training accident, but I bet it was something else."

"Naruto…" Sasuke warned, not planning to divulge any of yesterday's happenings to anyone. No one needed to know of his epic fail.

Certainly not Uzumaki Naruto.

Said boy ignored the warning. "So what happened while I was gone? You get into a fight?" If that was the case than he was practically dying to know who managed to wound the typically faultless Uchiha and why the brawl began in the first place. "No one said anything about Kagome, so I'm guessing she's fine right? She is fine, isn't she?"

Sasuke offered no reply and that caused Naruto to immediately grow aggravated.

"Come on teme, I'm not here to talk to myself!" He howled out in frustration, tossing his arms in the air. "Seriously, what the hell happened!"

Sasuke huffed, before impassively retorting, "It's none of your business dobe."

Naruto didn't care for that sort of answer.

As if it weren't his business.

He'd freaked when he heard those girls gossiping, the coloring quite literally drained from his face!

Actually, he never even made it to Ichiraku, because he'd rushed here just to make sure both his friends were fine. It was ironic, he'd only been gone for a day and within that time period something bad had apparently taken place.

He'd come to regret letting Sasuke's words get to him, after knowing the sullen Uchiha for so long he should have expected such inconsiderate comments.

Expected it, and ignored it.

Arms crossed, "It is too my business. Maybe you don't get it being a bastard and all, but you and Kagome are both my friends so I deserve to know what happened!" Naruto firmly declared, wearing an unrelenting stare. "And I know it wasn't a training accident so don't try to say that."

Sasuke merely looked on. He wasn't surprised by Naruto's statement.

He and Kagome where his only friends so despite what had been said the day before, he still came back and had clearly forgiven him. Not that he wanted or needed his forgiveness, but Naruto's actions alone stated that he was attached to both of them.

That was no shock.

"You're… annoying." Sasuke dryly muttered.

Naruto scowled before retorting. "You're an ass." He would just have to go ask Kagome what happened. Surely she'd tell him, because obviously Sasuke wasn't going to.

"Go away dobe." Sasuke tersely said, knowing that this time he wouldn't listen. He had the feeling that he would have to come up with a more elaborate method of getting rid of the blonde…

"Hell no!" Naruto shouted definitely, unknowingly furthering his way of thinking. "I'm never going away, you better believe it!"

"Dobe…"

"Teme…"

"Is it impossible for you two to spend a minute together without fighting?" Kagome's cheery yet chastising voice suddenly broke through the beginning of their quarrel.

Closing his eyes, Sasuke released a low groan. Without a doubt, they would soon begin their self-indulgent flirtatious behavior.

Lately, observing their actions seemed to aggravate him more than annoying him as it did in the past. The amorous way she behaved with Naruto filled him with envy. In comparison, she didn't talk, or look at him the way she did with the whiskered blonde.

_Never_ had, and there was a good chance that she _never_ would.

It would appear that he was jealous of Naruto, not of his abilities as a shinobi but of his knack to naturally attract Kagome's undying affection and for no reason whatsoever.

Him. Actually, jealous and of a total idiot…

The thought of that simply riled him.

On cue, Naruto spun around eyes focusing directly on her engaging appearance. In a gleefully animated way he exclaimed, "Kag-chan!"

At his obviously thrilled reaction a playful grin marked Kagome's expression.

"…and Naruto-kun what are you doing here?" She inquired, a coquettish gleam in her eyes. "Didn't you say you had something better to do?"

He sheepishly returned the grin. "I lied."

"Ah…" With one dainty finger she tapped her chin, regarding him fondly. "Well, I'm still upset that you left me so easily, and I'll only forgive you if you tell me you missed me."

It was obvious that she was teasing him, although some of her words rung with truth since she was upset that he'd left her.

Of course Naruto had no problem with giving in to her demand.

"I missed you!" He enthusiastically exclaimed and just in case she didn't believe him he decided to further elaborate. "I even had this really, really awesome dream about you. I mean it was super amazing!"

Kagome's whole disposition instantly perked up. "Really?" She coyly began, bustling with curiosity. "What was it about?"

His cheeks turned a bright shade of red, he wasn't exactly expecting for her to ask him about it. "Well… umm… like do you want details or just parts?"

"Details!"

The blush spread, down to his neck. "Uh… Well…"

It was quite amazing that the two had managed to speak this long and without Sasuke snapping and ordering them both to shut their mouths.

Actually, said Uchiha was only silent because his attention had immediately been drawn to the unusual addition that idly sat on Kagome's shoulder.

As soon as he glanced up, he'd caught sight of the small feline like creature that in his opinion, noticeably stood out thanks to its creamy colored fur which strikingly clashed with her dark locks.

It would have been easy to mistake it as a mere toy, had it not been looking at him with wide, red blinking eyes that stated it was in fact, alive.

"Kagome, what _is_ that _thing_?" Sasuke asked. Judging by that, and it's strange appearance, he already suspected that it was demon.

At his question, Kagome looked away from Naruto and peered over at him, slightly frowning. "She's not a thing nii-kun." She firmly corrected. "Her names Kirara and I summoned her."

Naruto, with his one track mind actually hadn't noticed the small neko, but now that Sasuke had pointed out what should have been obvious, he was squinting curiously at the feline.

"It's a demon." Sasuke stated a noticeable hint of abhorrence in his voice. He wasn't exactly fond of the species at the moment. He assumed that Kaede had a hand in this. Something was a little off about the Higurashi's clan; or rather things didn't make much sense to him.

Pure beings consorting with demons just didn't seem plausible.

A glare came from Kagome. While she could understand his annoyance, seeing as he hadn't had any good encounters with demons in general, but he would still have to get used to Kirara. "Yep, she's a demon, but she's a part of our team until she decides otherwise so you'll be nice to her or else I'll be very angry with you."

Sasuke merely scoffed. She was in a much chipper mood, clearly back to her old self and using her usual threats, as always. If she wanted him to bend she'd either become extremely stubborn and demanding, not letting up until he cracked or she'll just toss out a, 'I'll be very angry with you' and leave it at that.

It worked well in the past but at this point, its effectiveness was failing and he was beginning to not be as bothered by such insignificant words as he had before. From his point of view, she'd just brought a useless addition to the team, one that was possibly worse than Sakura, for it didn't appear capable of anything.

"She's kinda cute." Naruto voiced, still squinting he moved closer; just to get a better look and at his movement Kirara turned her head in his direction, staring at him blankly. He wasn't much of a cat person, and all of his previous encounters with the species had been horrible, resulting in scratches and bites.

Scratching being the worse because they always burned like hell for at least an hour later.

Despite that, he was totally willing to take the chance with this one, for Kagome's sake. Besides he didn't want her angry with him and maybe he'd have better luck since it was not a normal housecat but a demon.

Slowly, he reached out and began to gently pet Kirara's head-

And she allowed it, although she was strangely sniffing his hand with the utmost of focus. Actually, she hadn't even looked up at him, to center on the task. It was out of the ordinary, because he was quite sure that dogs where the one that did the sniffing.

"Hey! I think she likes me!" He enthusiastically exclaimed.

Now, Naruto was all grins but sadly it was short lived.

No sooner did those words leave his mouth did Kirara decided that she didn't much care for his scent.

Her reddish orbs suddenly narrowed in a treacherous manner, her fur stood on end and that cute seemingly harmless face of hers abruptly took on a malevolent expression.

How Kirara had gone from looking so adorable to scary was a little unsettling.

It probably would have been a good idea to cease the patting, and Naruto did but he didn't move his hand away quick enough.

With one swift swipe, Kirara had clawed him!

"AH! WHAT THE HELL!" He howled out in both confusion and anger already cradling his hand, which was experiencing the burning sensation from the scratches. It wasn't as if he'd petted her too hard, since he made sure to be extra careful. Glaring darkly at Kirara he growled out, "What the hell did you do that for!"

Of course there was no reply, just another spiteful look, before she turned her head, refusing to acknowledge him.

Kagome mouth was hanging open in disbelief.

And Sasuke…

Naruto scowled. The bastard was chuckling. Figures he'd find amusement in his suffering! "Shut up you jerk. This isn't funny!" It didn't help that there was more laughter, said cackling coming from the up until now, silent kitsune.

He could hear the Kyuubi's mirth, echoing loudly in his mind.

'_What's so damn funny!'_ Naruto mentally barked.

From his prison and through his twisted cackles did Kyuubi give a reply that made no sense whatsoever, **'The nekomata still holds a grudge?'**

Naruto twitched; once again the damned bijuu was talking nonsense. Having no desire to hear it he growled back. _'Ya know what, you shut up too!' _Thankfully the kitsune decided to comply, although it took a few moments for the laughter to cease.

"Kirara! How could you!" Came Kagome's chastising voice. The last thing she had expected was for the neko to lash out and so violently. "You have to be nice, too! Now apologize to Naruto!"

Kirara, ever so gracefully turned her dark little nose into the air, bluntly refusing to obey.

Kagome sighed; there was no way to make her do something she didn't want to do. Turning towards Naruto she took it upon herself to apologize for Kirara's conduct. "Sorry, Naru-kun. Maybe she's a little grumpy?" She offered weakly, unable to come up with any other excuse.

Naruto didn't answer for he was in the process of sulking; he peeked at Kirara, who didn't even bother to give him a second glance. Figures he would have no luck with felines, not even demon ones!

"At least she's not stupid. She knows an idiot when she sees one." Sasuke commented with a smirk.

"Not nice nii-kun." Kagome dryly muttered.

Naruto shot him yet another glare. "How about you try and pet her, eh teme?" He suggested spitefully, hoping that Kirara would decide to unleash her full feline fury on his face. Now that would be a great laugh, more than enough to cheer him up.

Sasuke scoffed, eyeing Kirara. As if he would actually be stupid enough to try and touch her after what he'd witnessed.

While the neko appeared to have a high level of common sense (clawing Naruto made her more likeable) it still didn't change the fact that she seemed relatively worthless.

What use would puny claws and small fangs be when a clash with enemy Shinobi came to pass? "Does she do anything at all? Other than sit there?" He inquired.

"Uh…" Kagome trailed; actually she hadn't even thought about that. Plus she'd only met Kirara ten minutes prior, how in the world was she supposed to know! "I'm sure she can do something amazing. She is a demon you know."

Sasuke looked anything but impressed. "… That's not good enough. There's no point of carrying the cat around or having it on the 'team' if it'll only get in the way. It's useless."

Sadly, he made perfect sense but she didn't believe that Kirara was helpless, despite her small size. After all, judging by her moodiness with Naruto, it showed that she did have an obvious temper hidden among those adorable features.

Kagome peered at her new companion expectedly. "You'll show Nii-kun what you can do?" She asked hopefully.

Kirara gave soft mewl, before leaping off her shoulder and onto the ground. She scampered off several feet away and then-

A brightly colored monarch butterfly decided to flutter past her view, just a few inches from her nose. That was enough to seize her attention, and just like any little kitten would she began to cutely prance around, swatting at the butterfly that desperately tried to escape her paws.

"Aww, how adorable!" Kagome cooed out, instantly reeled in by the sight. "Look! She's chasing the butterfly!"

Naruto simply blinked; maybe he would have found the whole scene more adorable had she not left five long stinging scratches on his hand.

When Sasuke raised a brow in disappointment, Kagome optimistically piped: "She just doesn't want to do anything right now besides she was chasing the butterfly…"

"Kagome, the cat's useless." He wryly stated.

"Is not!"

He was about to reply but a rather loud growl interrupted him. Perhaps, Kirara had grown annoyed with his constant downplay of her abilities because said growl actually came from her mouth. Her small frame was suddenly emitting flames, the fire flicking from every strand of creamy fur, and yet she wasn't harmed.

If that small feat wasn't imposing enough, the fact that she was quite literally tripling in size right before their eyes was. The flames that emitted from her shape ceased, allowing a better view of the now transformed nekomata which looked more like an over sized saber toothed cat and not a helpless little kitten.

Actually the word helpless and Kirara didn't belong in the same sentence.

Those once diminutive fangs had greatly lengthened in size and width, giving off a threatening but equally deadly facade.

"SHE GREW!" Kagome shouted in amazement. From the looks of it, she figured that all three of them would be able to fit on her back and she was practically dying to test the theory out.

Sulking, Naruto released a long sighed. "Great," He lowly muttered under his breath, "Now if she scratches me she'll probably take off my arm too."

"Well Sasuke-nii, you have to admit, that's pretty cool." Voiced Kagome, unaware of the blondes brooding comment.

"Hn."

His lack of response brought a frown to her face. Why did he have to be so hard to please? Either that or he was simply acting as if he wasn't impressed.

Truthfully, the site was extraordinary enough, but apparently Kirara wasn't finished showing off her skills.

A burst of flames engulfed each of her paws and the tips of her tails. She than leapt into the air but instead of landing on the ground she remained afloat. It looked a lot like she was standing on nothing but air, the flames actually keeping her lifted.

So basically, she could fly.

A feline that flew on flames produced by her own chakra…

There came a long silence, which was then followed by Kagome's overly excited and extremely loud squeals. Turning to Sasuke, she grinned smugly before playfully sticking out her tongue out at him. She was totally oblivious to his features, which had instantly gone taut at the teasing action.

"Told you she wasn't useless, so nah!"

Intently, Sasuke watched - his gaze fixated on her figure as she scurried away; heading for Kirara, who remained some feet in the air. Waving her hands, Kagome eagerly motioned for the cat to come down, no doubt wanting to ride her.

Kirara seemed to be in a mischievous mood, and chose to stay mere inches out of her reach, playfully romping about right above her head. Therefore, she resorted to begging the neko to come down.

It wasn't until Sasuke felt the eerie feeling of being watched creep up his spine that he tore his focus from Kagome.

Peering over, obsidian orbs once again met brilliant blue.

The two boys glared at one another and precisely then the expressionless Uchiha realized that he'd been caught staring.

'_Crap…'_

He played it off quite well.

"What are you looking at, dobe?"

Naruto squinted, scratching his head. Briefly was he silent before finally retorting in a haughty tone. "A stupid teme…"

Sasuke huffed, firmly crossing his arms. "Idiot." He snapped back.

It was a good thing that Naruto was very slow on the uptake; he really didn't need the blonde figuring out things and possibly running his mouth off to Kagome.

However-

It was really too bad for Sasuke that the intuitive Kyuubi no Kitsune didn't share the same traits as his clueless host.

* * *

**Crow Rat's Note: **I'm going to hope you all enjoyed this chapter and its length. I wish I could have made it longer but I couldn't. I have the feeling that many will have a few questions… you can ask, but some I probably won't be able to answer without fear of spoiling the plot.

–_Ducks and covers, hiding from the rotten fruit-_

Um, looks like the cute Kirara is finally in the picture… I have the feeling that another Inuyasha character will be showing up in the next chapter. I wonder who it'll be… _-grins-_

I would like to thank Fyfy for doing an awesome job beta'ing this chapter for me. She did great and I am forever grateful to her!

I shall give sweets and goodies to all those who review this chapter. I shall also hand out Froggy plushie's!

**Crow Rat's Important Message: **Okay! _–Deep breath-_ I need to let everyone know, that I am pregnant and my due date is _October 23_. In other words, I'm going to be having a little baby really soon. I was in such a rush to get this chapter out before the birth, because I didn't want to keep you all waiting. Sadly, though I know the next updating will take longer than normal but I will try my best to have it out as soon as possible. Please forgive me for the wait!

**Fyfy:** Dear jebus, this woman can write! I wish I had enough patience to write 38 pages of awesomeness! Seriously, the only reason this took me so long to beta was because I kept enjoying the story more than actually beta-ing. It's crow's fault for being TOO leet! Blame her for the lateness! ¬.¬ (cower)

This chapter is dedicated to _Dancinfanz_ - give the girl a cookie!

**Terms:**

Kakushi: Tenkyuu no Jutsu- Concealed: Celestial Sphere Technique

Kuchiyose no Jutsu- Summoning Technique


	14. Chapter 14: Chuunin Exams Begin

**Title:** Rebirth

**Author:** Passionate Crow Rat

**Rating:** M

**Pairings:** Kagome/Itachi/Naruto/Sasuke with one-sided love-interests.

**Warnings:** Crude Language. From here on the M-rating will began to show itself!

**Summary: **The Chuunin Exams have arrived. Sasuke and Naruto vowed to protect Kagome; but can they do so without succumbing to the dark temptation of power? With Itachi's return so close, can they possibly keep the clan murderer away? AU Naru/Inu X-over

**Disclaimer:** I wish I own both series, but sadly, I do not.

**Crow Rat's Note: **Hey there everyone! Yes, I'm alive and I actually updated. I'd like to say sorry for the scare and thanks to all of those who stuck with me through the long, long, long wait. -_grins_- Seriously thou, coming back to my laptop, and seeing all the reviews urged me to type even though I've been extremely busy and tired as well.

I won't keep you waiting with idle chit-chat. In order to make up for my hiatus, I made this chapter extremely long. It is split into two parts, and is over 25,000 words. Since my beta was unable to edit right now there may be some errors, but they'll be corrected a.s.a.p. I'm hoping you'll enjoy, and hoping even more that you'll review. _–hint- -hint-_ To those that lurk in the shadows. _–Winks-_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Fourteen: Chuunin Exams Begin**

* * *

**Five Years Prior**  
_**Before **_**the Massacre-**  
**Streets of Konoha**

The luminous white light of the full moon shone down on the peaceful sleeping district of the Konohagakure. The moon illuminated what would have been imperceptible, allowing for easier movement. He traveled silently underneath the light, and with perfect elegance did he swiftly tread, appearing much like a fleeting blur to the untrained eye. Step by step, he skillfully leapt from roof top to roof top.

Crimson orbs dotted with three distinct tomoe, cautiously observed the seamlessly still surroundings. One would believe that in such late hours, all would be resting peacefully in bed. Completely safe in the comfort of their home, but here he was, wide awake- alert to every _petty _sound.

'_Safe.'_

That word caused him to chuckle softly, although the sound came off in a soft, but chilling manner. For some reason home brought forth a sense of safety, false security in his point of view. It would be fairly simple, to slay a person as they lay asleep, trapped in their serene world of dreams.

"Aniki," a hand, so much smaller than his own reached up, grasping hold of the high collar of his shirt.

Uchiha Itachi came to a quick, but steady halt, this time landing gracefully on the ground, in between two apartment buildings. The pale lunar light, peeked through the narrow corridor giving a clear view of his surroundings, and before doing anything else he allowed his senses to reach out, searching for the signs of any pursuers. Or rather, searching for the sign of one pursuer that being his pestering cousin Shisui.

As expected, he felt nothing which informed him that he had, as planned lost the trailing fly. He had been able to easily, throw his cousin off his trail within the first five minutes, but just to be certain he made several circles around the districts.

With a simple blink, he deactivated his sharingan.

Finally, Itachi allowed his onyx eyes to meet with the sleepily hazel orbs of his adopted sister. He was cradling her in his arms, and had been doing so since they left the estate an hour before. During their time out she had, as expected fallen asleep. Occasionally she would wake, only to question if they had arrived yet before abruptly falling asleep once again.

He held her as if she were a mere baby, and drew her body closer to his chest, enjoying the warmth her small form emitted.

"Are you cold, Kagome?" he asked, when a cool breeze rushed passed, the wind sweeping through his black locks, blowing strands of loose hair into his face. She was clad in one of her usual dark dresses, but this one was without sleeves, and shorter in length than her others.

She shook her head, still not releasing her hold on his collar. "I'm not cold, you're very warm."

A pleased smirk quickly followed, "Hai, that is good, I suppose."

Kagome responded by yawning, she proceeded to bury her face into his chest, deeply inhaling his scent. "Are we there yet?"

"No we are not." His lips quirked into a slight smile, and he found her sweet yet obviously tired appearance quite appealing.

Kagome stared up at him and pouted. "I'm sleepy, Itachi-kun." She stated, upset with how long this entire event was taking.

"Then go back to sleep," Itachi said, in a soft soothing voice. "We will go to the meeting now, and I will wake you when we arrive."

His words brought forth a lovely smile. She finally released her hold, in favor of tiredly rubbing her eyes. "You promise to wake me?" Kagome hopefully inquired.

"Of course, I would not lie to you. Now go to sleep."

With that fleeting order she obeyed, and within mere seconds fell into yet another deep sleep.

'_Good girl.'_ He silently praised, before once again taking to the roof tops. This time his travel was not in constant circles, but instead he was moving towards the Hokage's Temple. The building was strategically positioned at the back of the vast village, before the stone monuments of the previous Hokage's.

In record time did he arrive.

Rather than enter through the front doors, he channeled chakra into the soles of his feet and discreetly scaled the wall. Finally, the teen reached the window, which had been left open specifically for his coming. Quietly, he entered the Hokage's office, and although it was dimly lit his obsidian orbs were able to easily make out five individuals in the room.

'_Five…' _

He recognized four of the people there. The elder male who sat in front of the desk, was none other than _Sarutobi Hiruzen_, while the three impatient looking elders were positioned in different areas of the room. _Mitokado Homura_ was leaning against the Hokage's desk; she had probably grown tired of standing during the long wait. _Utatane Koharu_, stood tall in the center of the room beside _Danzo_, the old fool who'd been the very first to suggest that he annihilate the clan.

However-

His calculating orbs focused on the man who was strangely sprawled out on the floor, in front of doors which lead out of the office. If that wasn't odd enough, the appearance of the male was. With spiky, unmanageable yet extremely long white hair, red paint like marking starting underneath his eyes and trailing down his cheeks. The hitae-ate he wore was clearly customized, since it bore the kanji characters for '_Oil_'.

Who was this person, and why were they there? For in the last few meetings held with the elders he'd not once seen this individual.

Sensing the scrutiny, the man suddenly leapt to his feet, quickly introducing himself. "Hello there! The names Jiraya and you must be Uchiha Itachi. It's great to actually meet you!"

Itachi merely nodded his head, in acknowledgement. The name was one he'd heard of before, many times in fact. _Gama Sennin_, the Toad Sage- also known as the legendary Sannin, and student of Sarutobi Hiruzen.

For now, he would assume that the Hokage was the one to invite the man to the meeting. Why? He was not sure, but perhaps it didn't really matter.

"Itachi," This time the one to address him was Danzo. As always the man spoke in low calm collective manner, - however Itachi, being an expert at reading others could easily sense the irritation his tone. "Not only did you keep us waiting, showing up more than six hours pass our designated time, but you have brung along a child..."

Disgusted, the elder disapprovingly eyed the still sleeping Kagome.

In Danzo's, irritated silence, Sarutobi spoke. He was smiling gently, seemingly not upset with the prodigy's actions. In a quiet voice he asked: "Is that your Imouto, Itachi?" He'd already presumed that the child was just that, after all he doubted the impervious teenager, would be carrying anyone else in such a delicate way. "I've never seen her before."

"It doesn't matter who she is," Danzo abruptly snapped. He was glaring coolly with his one visible eye, since his right was covered with thick white gauze, "The fact is that you've brought an outside individual to an undisclosed meeting."

Elder Homura shook her head, in displeasure. "I did not see you as irresponsible, Itachi. Surely, you know how important this is. Our reputation is at stake, if the slightest word reaches out..." She trailed, leaving her words hanging.

While Koharu said nothing, his aged features were also set in a negative manner.

It was clear to Itachi, that he was being reprimanded for his deed, not that he was affected. What was clear though was that they were obviously only concerned about their well being. What would happen to 'them' if their plans reached the public. His expression remained impassive and his stance remained valiant.

They needed him, not the other way around, and he would not apologize, or beg for forgiveness for his actions.

'_Old fools…'_ he inwardly mused, for now keeping the thought to himself.

Jiraya suddenly released an amused chuckle; successfully gathering disapproving glares from the three council elders. Itachi was beginning to suspect they didn't like the Sannin being there, and that only furthered his belief that Sarutobi had been the one to invite him.

"You're a bit of a risk taker aren't you Itachi?" Jiraya laughed, speaking contentedly as if the two were old acquaintances, "I like that in a guy! You and I are going to get along just fine!"

Itachi simply blinked. _'Get along just fine?'_ This man was most certainly an eccentric character; neither did he fit the appearance of what one would think a legendary Sanin would. Although, he knew well enough that appearances could and almost always were deceiving. He was the perfect example, since he appeared to be an unspoken, if not patient teen.

When in reality he was far from it.

Sarutobi sighed, "Now, everyone calm down." He commanded, trying to settle the growing issue. "The child is asleep, so it doesn't matter if he brought her or not."

"We will not begin until she is out." Danzo firmly jibed. "I care not if she sleeps, or if she is a child." The two council elders quickly nodded in agreement.

"That's understandable. Itachi, if you would please-" Hiruzen Sarutobi trailed off, his voice caught in his throat when he realized that Itachi was currently trying to wake his sleeping sister up. The council's expression had taken on a look of shock, as if not believing what they were witnessing. The young prodigy was _tenderly_ stroking his Imouto's cheek, and very softly calling out her name.

Hesitant, Sarutobi frantically spoke, "Itachi please do not-"

Too late.

With a long yawn, Kagome had awoken. Immediately, her hazel orbs connected with her older brothers. "Are we there yet?" was the first drowsy question that came from her mouth. She yawned again; unaware of the cautious stares she was now receiving.

"Hai," Itachi confirmed, and he'd woken her, just as he promised.

At his word, as if never tired she instantly sat up in his arms, looking around with sudden excitement. Of course she was expecting an amazing site, something spectacular! After all, if her Aniki was involved it just had to be incredible! It was then that she realized they were in a dim lit boring looking office, surrounded by…

Old people.

Kagome face scrunched up, in reasonable aversion. Glaring up at her Aniki she crudely pointing a finger at each of the elders before whining out, "Itachi-kun! This isn't a special meeting for prodigies like you! It's just a bunch of _ugly old people_!"

An amused smirked graced Itachi lips.

Children… always had a way with words. Or rather, Kagome always had a way with words.

Homura and Koharu wore looks of obvious offense.

Sarutobi simply shook his head.

Danzo actually appeared to be angry.

And Jiraya?

The man was holding his stomach and laughing hysterically, "Old! Hahaha! She called you four saps old." He was clearly not taking this meeting seriously.

Kagome keenly peered at him, taking note of his white hair. "You're old too." She dryly stated crossing her arms. She was still very upset with this so called '_special_' meeting. Out of all the things she expected to witness, a bunch of wrinkled old men and a lady, who was so _ugly_ that she could pass as a _man_ wasn't at the top of her list. It was official; her elder brother owed her. This was no fun!

She would be sure to demand that he spend more time with her to make up for this horrible mishap!

Jiraya features had faulted, at her insolent statement. He sniffed. Well, at least the little girl didn't call him ugly, so he had one thing going for him.

"Itachi-"

It seems that a lot of people were calling his name today.

He coldly glanced up, meeting Danzo irate stare, with an emotionless gaze. "Hai?"

"There is an empty room at the end of the hall. Take her, and leave her there." His voice had a thread of command behind it, as if he fully expected Itachi to quickly leap into action, bow down, and obey like any obedient Shinobi would hastily do.

Instead of following the order, Itachi simply regarded him with an unreceptive stare.

He didn't care for the tone Danzo had used. The man was speaking to _him_ as if he were a mere child. True, he was only thirteen, but his mind set was far more advanced than any other person of his age. Not to mention, the life he'd lived was that of an adult. In his view, he was an adult, an overly talented, extremely intelligent adult thus he did not enjoy being spoken down to. Nor would he idly obey Danzo simply because his status overruled his own.

He was **no** dog.

He was **no** tool.

Within the last few meetings, the one person who seemed to instantly get on his bad side was none other than Danzo. He just didn't care for the man. The other two council members, from his stand point didn't have much of a mind, for they agreed with whatever Danzo said, therefore he'd decided he didn't care for them either. Those who could not speak for themselves deserved none of his respect.

Sarutobi was an exception, for the man seemed to truly seeked peace among the Uchiha clan and Konohagakure. It was all too sad, that the fourth wouldn't get what he wished for.

"Now. You have already wasted enough of our time."

This time, Kagome shot Danzo a mean glare, one that didn't fit her docile looks. She didn't know who the elder was, but she already knew she didn't like him and judging by the way her brothers eyes slightly narrowed, when the old guy spoke- he didn't like him either. Of course, that only gave her even more of a reason to speak the following, "Don't ever talk to my Aniki that way." She angrily snap, appearance looking quite livid: "You ugly old prune."

There came a chuckle, courtesy of Jiraya.

Too his credit, Danzo while quite annoyed, managed to keep his temper in check. "Now, Itachi." He ordered, yet again.

Remembering the old man's earlier demands, Kagome hastily began to tug at her brother's collar. "Aniki, I don't want to go to another room." She pleaded, with ample-eyes that were practically begging him to 'not' refuse her. She clutched him tighter, her lips forming that of a sad, dejected pout. While this wasn't what she'd call fun, she certainly didn't want to sit alone. "I want to stay with you. Please, let me stay with you."

"Aa…" Itachi lightly muttered, momentarily staring into hazel eyes. Her begging was cute... He did speak, just hours before that she could come to the meeting, and he would be going back on his word, by taking her elsewhere. He tore his gaze from hers, only to let his obsidian orbs meet with Danzo. While his tone of voice was low, at the same time it was unyielding, "She will stay, and our discussion will be short. I do not wish to remain here for longer than needed."

And there was nothing, that could be said to cause him to change his mind once he'd come to a decision.

Kagome grinned with glee, pleased at her triumph over the old man. From the protective arms of her brother did she brazenly stick her tongue out at Danzo, jeering in a _'Ha, ha, I win. You lose'_ sort of way.

Said man took in a deep irritated breath, but honestly, although he wanted to object what could he say? Nothing- because the only one who could complete the task was Uchiha Itachi, and he feared that if he truly upset the prodigy, than the impertinent teen would refuse him, despite the pacifist tendencies he possessed.

Yes, Itachi was what many would call a pacifist. It would not seem that way at first sight, seeing as the prodigy was a murderer. An ideal example, of a Shinobi built from birth to seek out and eradicate the enemy. But somehow, unknown to him the boy had become opposed to war and he was doing his best to take advantage of that fact.

Jiraya leant back against the door, finally did his features become serious, and his leisure suddenly vanished. "This is going to be an interesting discussion, especially with the kid here. But, I suppose we should get this moving along."

"Hai," Sarutobi agreed, keenly watching both youngsters. His eyes linger briefly on Kagome, before focusing on Itachi. It was touching with how the seemingly cold hearted boy, behave with his adopted sister. It was also clear that he was not uncomfortable with showing his fondness of the girl, even when in the presences of others.

A twinge of hope filled him. The teen, clearly loved the child, so there was no way the boy would dare to kill her. "We should continue and quickly."

Despite the statement, nothing was said. Itachi assumed this was because they were trying to figure out how to properly speak their words, without giving away the details to the clueless Kagome. For some reason, he could not help but find their wariness to be amusing, but then again he did have a twisted sense of pleasure.

Finally-

"Your final decision? Hai or Iie?"

It figured that Danzo would be the first to begin.

"Hai." Came Itachi short answer.

From his desk, Sarutobi's eyes widen in noticeable surprise, and he casted a hesitant glance in Kagome's direction, before his eyes met with obsidian. He had believed that the answer would be 'no', after witnessing the way the teen interacted with his sister, "I would rather it not come to that." He hastily spoke, his tone on the border of being desperate, "Allow me more time."

Allow him more time to attempt to convince the Uchiha clan patron, Fugaku- to change his mind about the soon to be rebellion.

"Futile." Itachi coolly clipped, for he knew that his Tou-san was not only arrogant, but stubborn. There would be no changing the man's mind. "Utterly futile."

"Tsk, tsk… what a waste." Jiraya whispered, shaking his head. He had also, like his former sensei surmise that the answer would be '_no_'.

Sarutobi released a stressed sigh, regretfully shaking his head. "Hai, such a waste…"

"Ugh… I'm confused." Kagome peered about; clear bewilderment overtook her young appearance. Why did it seem like everyone was speaking in riddles? Riddles that were making no sense whatsoever! "Itachi-kun?" She began to tug at his collar, hoping to gain his attention. Sadly though, it was like a repeat of earlier, for she was ignored.

While Sarutobi and Jiraya were clearly disgruntled with Itachi's answer, Danzo and his council on the other hand were literally thrilled.

"A wise decision," Danzo nodded in approval. His attention then lingered on Kagome, who was still hopelessly tugging her brother collar, in a failed attempt to be noticed. His expression darkened at the sight of her, and curtly he demanded, "All."

Obsidian orbs slanted, gracing Danzo with a stony stare. He instinctively held his Imouto closer to his chest, an utter a firm, "Iie."

Silence-

Danzo and his council no longer looked thrilled.

Jiraya raised an amused brow, a sudden smirk at his lips, "Now, this is very interesting…" He chuckled to himself, eyeing Itachi with an inquisitive but favorable stare. The young boy was certainly brazen, to be so ill-tempered with the elders, not to mention defying their wishes without a hint of apprehension. Yes, he most certainly did like this particular Uchiha.

Sarutobi had suddenly leaned forward, and a curious- yet somehow hopeful gleam could be seen in his eyes, "One?" He asked, already presuming that Itachi meant to keep only his sister alive, since she held no Uchiha blood.

Without missing a beat, did the prodigy reply: "Two."

The fourth held a look of immediate understanding. While he was surprised he had a very good idea of whom the second individual would be.

Now, Kagome was just scowling. Now they were counting! How silly. "Itachi-kun!" Much to her growing annoyance, she was ignored. Again.

"All." Danzo frigidly repeated, taking a daunting step forward, towards Itachi. He inwardly knew that his show of dominance would be useless- there was no changing the teens mind, for the prodigy had already shown his knack for being disobedient to those who clearly held authority, and rank over him. The disrespectful child just did not seem to care!

"I agree," Homura finally spoke again, her brows creased into a grimace; allowing the wrinkles on her face to become more prominent. "All."

Koharu nodded in accord, and spoke his first words since the meeting began. "This is important. No loose ends. You understand?"

"Aniki! Don't ignore me!" Kagome suddenly exclaimed, growing frustrated with his lack of acknowledgment. "I'm sleepy and this is boring so it's making me even sleepier!"

Itachi spared her not a glance, but this time he briskly replied, "Please, be quiet, Kagome. We will leave shortly."

Kagome blinked, promptly releasing his collar. She could tell that he was upset, and she had a good idea of who was causing his anger. "I um- okay." She attentively whispered, not wanting to disobey and cause him any more irritation. "I'm sorry…"

Itachi overlooked her apology, choosing to watch Danzo through a slanted gaze. He expected that the man would not approve of his choice, and honestly he did not trust him in the slightest. He wouldn't murder his Imouto or his Otouto, his decision on the matter was obdurate. He had decided that he would massacre the clan, to prevent Sasuke and Kagome from suffering the horrors of war. Not because he was ordered to, not because he was a tool- a Shinobi born to obey, born to be a dog to their village.

He would do this, for his own reason.

He despised war for he knew, personally what atrocious events it entailed and they would _not_ go through what he had, as a child. He was never a child; but they would be.

Their childhood would be as peaceful, and carefree as possible. He would make sure of that.

Therefore, it would defeat his purpose to _kill_ them, when he only wanted what was _best_ for them.

Not to mention the mere thought of their deaths made him feel drastically ill. Made him lose touch of the barely visible reality he had created for the sake of functioning in the disgusting blood-soaked world.

But he would not put it passed Danzo, and his council to hire an assassin to finish them off once he'd fled the village.

Therefore, there came his next chilling reply-

"This is an undisclosed meeting." Itachi callously began, repeating Danzo's earlier say. At the obvious malicious change in his tone, an undaunted Kagome inquisitively gazed up at him, but thanks to his earlier order said nothing. She always did quite well, when it came to obeying _him_. "You do not want anyone knowing of it."

It was clear to the adults, as to what the teen was hinting at. If any harm were to befall upon his siblings he would without doubt exposes them. It may seem like the perfect threat… but-

Obsidian orbs briefly closed, and then they open to reveled crimson circled by three tomoe.

In a very intimidating if not sinister manner, Itachi boldly looked each of the council members in the eyes. He allowed the tomoes of his sharingan to slowly circle his pupils. Inwardly taking great satisfaction in seeing them flinch under his menacing glare. To have such an affect, brought him so much pleasure. Dark, wicked and certainly perverse pleasure, but still pleasure nonetheless. When his stare finally connected with Danzo he somberly warned: "And that will be the least of your worries."

In simple terms, he would not only slowly torture, but also slaughter each one of them, if they dared to bring harm to either Kagome or Sasuke.

He grew silent; allowing his coercion to sink in…

Homura and Koharu were far too stunned by fear, to even manage a reply.

Danzo's managed to keep his appearance straight, but at that moment he quickly realized something.

It seems that while Uchiha Itachi possessed pacifist tendencies, those tendencies had immediately evaporated with the proposal of his siblings being killed.

"You have nothing to worry about Itachi," Sarutobi honestly assured, hoping his words would pierce the growing tension. "I will make sure of it. That is a _promise_."

While Itachi's ridged expression remained the same, he took appreciation in the fourths assurance. "We are done." It was not a question, but a statement. He turned to leave through the window he'd entered when Danzo's voice interrupted his stride.

"When?" Came the elder's firm inquiry.

Itachi did not look back, but he retorted in a very snippy and clearly _disrespectful_ voice: "When I feel like it."

With those final words, he gave the man not a chance to reply, and skillfully leaped out of the window, his sister in tow.

* * *

**Present Day- **

**Konoha Academy **

**~Part One~**

She tapped her feet impatiently, pushing long pink strands of hair from her face.

Where were they?

Haruno Sakura stood idly underneath a tree, staring lazily at the Academy's front door. It was early, but the school's front yard was packed with people. All were genin from other villages, there for the Chuunin exams.

_'I can't believe I talked myself into coming here; the only plus is seeing Sasuke-kun.'_ She thought, briefly reflecting on the passed months she had spent as a member of Team Seven.

It'd been much like she'd imagined hell would be-

Torture. Pure torture.

She'd come to suspect that none of them liked her.

The boys always steered clear of her and Kagome treated her like an outcast. It was like she did not belong in the team. Perhaps, if the other girl had not been on the squad, she would have had better luck, but alas that was not the case.

It was just depressing. No one liked her when she was younger, and it seemed as if her horrible luck had only followed her through the years. It had always been taunts and teasing, most of the insults mentioning her too-large forehead.

Ino had been an exception at first, but their friendship had taken a nasty turn when she'd decided to declare that they were rivals. She had only done so because she'd realized she was in love with Sasuke-kun as well; therefore they couldn't stay friends.

_'Sasuke-kun…'_ She moaned, dejectedly. Their relationship, if she could call it that, was at a dead end. No matter what she did, or how she did it-

He only regarded her as useless trash.

The ironic part was that she believed that she would have a clear shot at winning his affection since she was put on the same team as he.

But no-

Now that she thought about it. The appealing Uchiha had never even addressed her by her name. Her shoulders slumped drastically. Nothing seemed to work in her favor. What was she doing wrong? _'Maybe, he thinks I'm ugly. Maybe it's my forehead? Or does he think I'm too weak?'_

_'Stop putting yourself down! We'll win his affection! He will acknowledge us!'_ her inner voiced furiously screeched out, _'We didn't spend all those days cooped up training at home for nothing!_' That inner pep talk caused a sudden look of clear determination to overtake her features.

"HELL YEAH!" Sakura howled out, tossing one fist in the air she struck a mighty, if not bizarre, pose. "I KICK ASS! I'LL SHOW THEM ALL AND SASUKE-KUN WILL BE SO IMPRESSED THAT HE'LL HAVE TO LOVE ME! YOU HEAR THAT, HUH? YOU'LL LOVE ME, SASUKE-KUN!"

She was in public, but that fact had sadly slipped her mind.

Her odd outburst caused a few foreign ninjas who were making their way through the Academy's doors to a stop. She found that she was quickly amassing confused stares.

"Is she crazy?" came the feminine voice of a random genin.

"Yeah, I bet. Look at her hair… it's pink. That has to make you crazy."

Another person replied, "Who has pink hair?"

"Yeah she does look ridiculous."

Sakura's head lowered in defeat. If there had been a hole large enough for her to crawl into, she would have gladly done so.

Thanks to this, people were going to think that she had a few loose screws!

It could not possibly get any worse.

"Whoa, Sakura-chan, I am seriously surprised to see you here! I didn't think you'd show." A familiar, yet overly energetic voice exclaimed. "But if you keep yelling like that, people are going to think you're crazy."

Or maybe it could get worse?

In a way, Sakura didn't want to turn around. Knowing that Sasuke would be there was what enabled her to complete painful task. He may have disliked her, but that did not change the fact the she was still crushing on him and wanted to see his face, after such a long withdrawal.

However, when she'd turned around, she didn't expect to see what she did.

Sasuke, the stoic, yet extremely attractive (enough to make her swoon on her feet), looking Uchiha was dressed in his usual attire, staring off in another direction as if refusing to even glance at her, while Kagome on the other hand-

Appeared to have gotten a mini makeover.

Sakura blinked. Once. Twice.

The usual dark blue dress that she was used to seeing her wear was gone. She was clad in a black silky haori, with long yet wide sleeves that easily hid her hands from view. It held a repetitive, but appealing, design; it was dark cerulean but with barely visible flowers. Typically, when many wore a haori, they also wore a hakama, but Kagome wasn't. Instead, she wore a loose fitting black skirt, beneath which she had a pair of slightly longer dark shorts.

Seeing that she was under observation, Kagome spun around, giving Sakura a full view of her back. The only thing that stood out was the Uchiha emblem, and her hair was tied low with a scarlet ribbon. "Isn't it cute Sakura-chan?" She piped, smiling amiably over her shoulder. "Someone really special made it for me. Didn't she do a good job?"

Kaede happened to be that 'really special' someone. The elder had spent the last two days working on it.

"It's not that great." Sakura resentfully grumbled with arms crossed, "You're way to full of your-"

Sakura ceased speaking when she felt something rough, much like dry sandpaper, brush against her ankle. She glanced down and saw the most unusual looking kitten staring up at her with ample red eyes.

_'Red?'_

"Mew."

"What the…"

"Mew?"

She raised a brow, blinking curiously at the feline. It was so cute! She was sure she'd never seen a cat with such bizarre features, the two tails waving in union, and crimson eyes being the most prominent of all. Actually, from her point of view, it was both exotic and adorable-

She wanted one, too!

Kagome bent down and took the kitten into her arms, softly scratching the purring feline under the neck. Once she ceased her affections, Kirara took her place on her shoulder. At Sakura's questioning gaze, she explained. "Her name's Kirara. Isn't she cute?"

Leaning forward to get a better look, Sakura agreed. "Yeah, really cute. So where did you get her?" She eagerly inquired, already making mental plans to head to the nearest pet store and buy one.

Kagome grinned mischievously. "I summoned her."

Shocked, Sakura's mouth dropped open. Now this just wasn't fair. "How come you get a summon!"

It was in a playful manner that Kagome taunted, "Because I'm special and you're… just not."

As expected, Sakura lost her temper and proceeded to scream, sounding much like a raging beast.

It was then that Sasuke closed his eyes choosing to tune the two out.

"I'll get a summon too." Came Sakura's optimistic voice, obviously she was still talking to Kagome. "It'll be much better than yours, and it'll kick ass."

Said girl responded with a joyful laugh, waving her hand in air. "Nah, if you ever get a summon it won't be better." Kagome paused, tapping her chin thoughtfully. "It'll probably be useless, just like you."

"I'M NOT USELESS!"

"Shh…" Kagome placed a dainty finger over her lips and whispered, "Sakura-chan, you're yelling again. People will stare."

_'This is a waste of time.' _Sasuke mused, rolling his eyes, he found it impossible to block out the noisy racket, and Sakura's constant screeching was beginning to make his ears ring. _'Where the hell is that idiot? It shouldn't take this long.' _

On the way there, Naruto had realized that he'd foolishly forgotten his application at his apartment and rushed off to fetch it. It was taking a long time and at this rate, they were going to be late.

As if on cue, Sasuke felt a certain someone jabbing their finger into his back.

The inconsistent jabbing was followed by-

"Yo, teme," Naruto began, peering conspicuously at the two girls, "How long have they been at it?"

Sasuke didn't bother to face him. "I'm going to assume you found your application." He said, ignoring the question Naruto asked.

"Yeah, I found it." the blonde confirmed, patting his pouch. It'd just taken him a while, since his apartment was a total mess. He made a mental note to beg Kagome to help him clean his disordered abode.

"HAVING A SUMMON DOESN'T MAKE YOU SPECIAL!" Sakura's thunderous shout suddenly grabbed their attention.

Kirara sensitive ears flattened in a failed attempt to block out the racket.

"AND I AM NOT USELESS!"

"Um…" Kagome peeked around, and noticed that the yelling was gathering a few passing stares. "Stop being so loud, it's not ladylike." She chastised, shaking her head.

If Sakura's dress had sleeves, she probably would've been rolling them up by now, in preparation for an upcoming brawl. "That's it!" She exclaimed, eyes full of angry determination. "Come on! Let's go!"

Kagome shot her a dubious stare. "You can't be serious." She dryly replied.

Her unimpressed expression only seemed to further Sakura's resolve. "Hell yeah, I'm serious!" While some part of her said that this was a probably a bad idea, there was that other part, her inner self who was constantly screaming that she could do this. If she won, then perhaps Sasuke would see her as a valuable member of the team. Besides, maybe he liked his girls strong, and didn't like her because she seemed useless?

As if she were speaking to a child, Kagome spoke with a slow, but firm, tone: "Sakura-chan you are being silly- you and I both know you'd lose." Yes, that was direct, but in her opinion, the truth.

"Whatever, you just don't want to fight me because you're scared of losing."

Kagome watched Sakura with a dull look. Their earlier bickering had been quite amusing. Over the passed months, she had come to enjoy teasing the pink haired girl, seeing it as harmless fun.

Nevertheless, this was no fun.

Sakura was totally serious about wanting to fight her. Name calling was one thing, but beating the tar out of the other girl was something completely different - and not her idea of ideal entertainment.

"Sakura-chan, I'm not fighting you, because I'd just end up hurting you."

Naruto blinked, looking at the two with anticipation. "Yo, teme, I bet you five bowls of ramen that Kag-chan will win. You in?"

"Hn."

The blonde scowled. That annoyed grunt wasn't what he'd deem as a reply. Before he could manage a yell, there came another voice- this one being inside his mind.

'**Little minx…' **The nine tails suddenly uttered in his typical rumbling tone, as if he'd just woken from a long nap.

Naruto inwardly rolled his eyes, keeping his outward expression as bland as possible. Lately, the demon had been making more of an effort to speak with him. Their chats usually consisted of him being extremely confused since Kyuubi enjoyed speaking in disjointed riddles. Overall, it sometimes became annoying because the demon seemed to never shut-up.

_'She's can't hear you.'_ the blonde answered, rolling his eyes at the fox's antics.

**'I know that, brat. I am no fool.'** Kyuubi growled, resting his head on his massive paws. With a hard, intense tone he spoke, **'Tell her to come to me, she and I are in need of a chat.'**

_'No, and shut up. I don't feel like talking to you.'_ Naruto casually muttered, already had he expected the kitsune to make such demands, since the demon had done so many times as of late. The main problem was that each time his bijuu made the request; he never gave any explanation about why he wished to speak with her.

That was the reason for his refusal.

He watched the two girls as they continued with their bickering. Or rather, as Sakura tried to sway Kagome into fighting with her and the pink haired genin, was having no luck whatsoever. In a way, he hoped that she would agree. Sure, it would be a pretty quick fight, since Kagome was well…

Awesome. To him at least. Despite that, he really wanted to see her kick some ass.

**'You want her?'** the nine tailed blatantly inquired, disregarding his vessel's demand.

Naruto blinked, his cheeks flushed. _'Ugh…? Say what?'_ One moment, the beast was speaking about seeing Kagome and the next he was asking him… if he wanted her?

Kyuubi suddenly emitted a long, poignant sigh. Seemingly distressed, he whispered: **'You do. I know you do.'** There came a very swift, dejected whine. **'But you won't have her...' **he muttered, his tone disheartened. **'That Uchiha will take her… and you'll be left all alone.'**

At the mention of the Sasuke, Naruto instinctively glanced in the boy's direction. He was merely eying Sakura with a rather detestable look. Judging by his features, he was close to snapping at the girl, probably sick of the entire squabble.

_'You're talking stupid again.'_ Naruto finally replied, already baffled. _'Just shut up.'_

The demon did not take offense.

In fact, a shrewd smirk crossed Kyuubi inky-hued lips, a single lengthy fang protruded from the side of his mouth. **'Poor brat, you haven't noticed.'** He sympathetically whispered. If he could not speak to Kagome personally, than he would have to inform his clueless vessel and hope that the child wasn't as foolish as to not see what was obvious. **'Be thankful that I am here to aid you... for that reason alone I will tell you a secret…' **

Beside him, Sasuke released an aggravated groan, but at this point, his mind was far to occupied to hear.

"You are way too arrogant." Sakura daringly snapped, "Just admit that you're-

"Sakura."

Green orbs went wide; a shiver of intense pleasure rushed though her body. Sasuke had just spoken her name, something that he'd never done. Slowly, she turned, her eyes meeting with cold obsidian and her words nearly caught in her throat. "H-Hai?"

"How many times," Sasuke flatly began, finally fed up with hearing her voice, "Do I have to tell you to shut up?"

That feeling of pleasure abruptly evaporated, and her features fell. She miserably looked down, for her feet suddenly seemed far more interesting than anything else. "… I'm so sorry, Sasuke-kun."

Kagome peered between the two, first at Sasuke's icy expression, than to Sakura's disheartened one.

With a brief sigh, she shook her head, once again feeling badly for the girl.

Yet, there was nothing that she could say. After all, she'd told her to stop trying to get on her brother's good side countless times. Oh, let's not forget, she'd also told her that Sasuke hated her. Apparently, it was no use because her words had obviously gone in through one ear and out the other.

Ignoring Sakura's apology, Sasuke spun around, heading towards the Academy's front doors and Sakura, ever faithful, was quick to blindly trail behind him.

Kagome, however, noticed that Naruto wasn't following them. She glanced back, intending to tell the blonde to come- but then she noticed the far off look in his pretty blue eyes. A frown graced her lips as she curiously approached him. She ignored Kirara's low hiss of displeasure. Sadly, the little feline hadn't warmed up to him and didn't like being near.

"Naruto-kun?"

No reply.

She tried again. "Naru-kun?"

Once again, Kagome was met with silence. She stared intently into his eyes, only to discover that his pupils were dilated… he looked like he was off in another world. Daydreaming perhaps? _'No…'_

Hazel orbs narrowed and at once she knew what was going on-

He was talking to Kyuubi, and was so distracted that he couldn't hear a thing she was saying.

"Naruto!" She repeated in a louder voice, hoping to gain his attention. "We have to go!"

Still nothing. At this rate she might have to shake him back to his senses.

By now, Sasuke and Sakura had ceased walking. Looking confused, Sakura merely watched, unsure of if she should say a word after Sasuke's earlier gripe. While Sasuke scowled in aggravation, he wryly began speaking: "Dobe, what's your problem?"

Strangely, at the sound of _his_ voice, Naruto seemed to instantly snap out of the daze he was in. Blue immediately connected with obsidian, and from there on he merely stared at Sasuke.

Like an open book, his features were easy to decipher as several emotions flicker passed: shock, disbelief, disgust, and then, once again, disbelief.

"Naruto," Sasuke said tensely, his jaw clenched and a sudden cold wave of dread swept through his body. For some reason, he didn't like the look he was receiving. "What's wrong with you?"

After another second of edgy silence, Naruto averted his eyes; focusing on the ground he shook his head, "Nothin'…"

He didn't sound convincing, but Sasuke didn't try to push it, nor did he want to. He quickly turned around, "Hurry up or we're going to be late."

Sakura hastily shadowed him. Rather than doing the same, Kagome grabbed Naruto by the hand. She squeezed and gave him a beautiful and comforting smile. "You okay?" She inquired apprehensively, casually running her thumb over his knuckles. "Is there something wrong?"

He could hear the concern in her voice, and one thing Naruto didn't like to do was cause her worry. He forced the biggest, brightest grin that he could onto his face and assured her: "Yeah I'm fine. No worries!" Somehow, he even managed a laugh, gripping her hand, tightly. When he put his mind to it, he really was an amazing liar.

Kagome tilted her to the side, slowly considering his words and appearance. "… Good," She finally replied. Thankfully, it _seemed_ as if she'd bought his fib, "And you'll tell me what Kyuubi said later, right?"

Or maybe not.

Naruto sucked in a breath. It figured that she knew he'd been speaking with the fox. The blonde boy eyed Sasuke's retreating figure.

Tell her? Yes. But first he'd have to figure out if the kitsune was actually right or if the twelve years locked inside, that cage had taken a serious affect on the demon's already demented frame of mind.

* * *

**Second Floor**

_'Genjutsu.' _

There was a very low level illusionary technique placed on the sign situated above the double doors, and he was positive none of the genin, besides his squad noticed such an evident detail.

Hyuuga Neji stood silent, watching the scene before him through cool lavender eyes. Speaking of his squad, currently the two were _willingly_ allowing themselves to be physically abused. He knew well enough that they could have avoided the attacks, or at the very least counter.

Neither had to sit around and take the treatment.

Neither did he, although he had not been attacked as of yet.

Nonetheless, before they had arrived at the Academy; Lee had suggested that they avoid showing any of their true abilities. It was always better when your enemies underestimated you, and because of that, he and TenTen actually decided to agree.

Despite his accord, he absolutely refused to approach the two males that had decided to barricade the doors with their own bodies. At this point he surmised that one of them had placed the illusion up. Apparently, for some odd reason they wished to mess with the minds of the participants.

Silently, he allowed himself to observe the two genin. One possessed a spiky mane, with two medium sized kunai strapped to his back. He stood out far more than his partner, whose short hair was casually draped over one eye; head discretely covered with a dark blue cap.

Overall, there appearance was not intimating, although, there wasn't really anyone or anything that could actually strike fear into him. He'd learned long ago, to be firm and unwavering in his actions. What was certain though, was that he would not approach either of the two, because he knew for sure that if he made any attempt to passed them; one would try and strike him down, as well.

Of course, fear wasn't the issue- he was just sure that he would quickly forfeit the plan he agreed upon in an instant if they tried to attack him. The last thing he would do was lazily sit around and be beaten when he had the power to defend himself.

As Neji watched on, his obdurate features gave nothing away, but he was beginning to suspect that the only way in would be through brute force. Either that or stand around in the hallway for the rest of the day and that was not an option.

"T-That was uncalled for…" Someone from the small group behind them stuttered out, obviously not agreeing with the violent methods.

Hearing the disapproval, the boy with unruly, dark mane frowned - his eyes narrowing. Holding his head high he retorted, "Look, this is our kindness- the Chuunin Exams aren't easy, and none of you have any idea about what you'll face. People, just like you have '_died_' while partaking in this test. What's wrong with weeding out the weak? They wouldn't make it through anyhow."

Lavender eyes narrowed, in contemplation. Obviously, these two were just there to prevent possible entry from the coming participates. Already had, many genin turned tail, and fled, unwilling to approach the bullies. His earlier belief had been correct. If his squad were to get through, a fight would certainly ensure.

His inward thoughts were abruptly interrupted-

"I don't care what you are trying to do," a new yet noticeably irritated voice uttered, "Just get the hell out of _my_ way and drop the illusion while you're at it. I'm going to the third floor."

* * *

_'Just what I need.'_ Sasuke sarcastically mused, glaring at the two genin. To him both appeared weak, but then again, every person he laid eyes on since entering the Academy looked weak. _'More and more delays.'_

What was next? A bunch of rabid, crazed fan-girls screaming their undying love for him?

It was bad enough that they were already running behind schedule, but on the way up the stairs he'd heard Kirara hissing. Normally the neko was silent, never straying from Kagome's side but from what he'd observed, the feline always hissed when Naruto made the mistake of coming to close.

He and the neko seemed to have one thing in common; neither liked the dobe invading their personal space.

For that reason he'd glanced back-

Only to find Kagome and Naruto holding hands much like any happy couple would. Kirara was sitting at her usual spot, that being on Kagome shoulder and obviously found the blonde too close for liking… and he felt the same way.

It made him sick.

He turned his back, for what, two minutes? Yes, only two damn minutes. He could only speculate what would happened if he were foolish enough to leave her alone in the same room with the idiot for more than ten minutes.

Of course, his territorial nature instantly had demanded for him to either yell at Naruto, or beat the boy into submission. He preferred the latter, but before he could even make an attempt, Naruto as if sensing his intentions gazed up and their eyes met.

That shouldn't have deterred him, but the probing look the blonde wore caused him to falter in his steps.

He wasn't giving him the usual snide grin that he normally sported. It had always been a taunting smile, since the dobe just enjoyed aggravating him and knew that touching Kagome did just that.

Precisely than, did that same feeling of uneasiness surface…

For some reason, Sasuke felt as the blonde knew -

But that couldn't be possible, because Naruto was a complete idiot. A clueless moron that was way too slow to catch on to anything, especially something such as this. Besides, he had done nothing at all to give himself away over the passed few days. Therefore, it was outright impossible for Naruto to have figured it out. So… he was going through a phase of paranoia. Yes, that had to be it. He was just paranoid, so much so that he was jumping to ridiculous conclusions.

Before he could say anything, not that he knew what he would have said at this point; they'd arrived on the second floor-

Only to find the hallway crowded, courtesy of two guys who must have decided that blocking the doorway to the third floor was more entertaining than participating in the exams. Why the morons had even bothered to put up a Genjutsu was a mysterious.

"What do you mean illusion?" Some bewildered genin, asked.

Kagome released Naruto's hand, in favor of pointing at the sign above the door which read '301'. "There is an illusion over it. A Genjutsu. It should read '201'." Upon amassing lost looks from her audience of clueless genin, she decided (for their sakes) to further elaborate, "Didn't any of you notices that you only went up one flight of stairs?"

Silence-

"None of you noticed?" She doubtfully, repeated shaking her head in surprise. "But how could you not?"

"Cause they suck." Naruto answered, shrugging his shoulder, as if it were common knowledge.

Kagome grinned at him before peering about at the still clueless looking genin. It was then that she decided to offer some much needed advice. "Naruto-kun is right, so you guys should probably just go home and train more."

"Oh?" The spiky haired male muttered, out of the two, he was the one more prone to speaking, "So you both of you saw through it..." With a look consideration, he glanced at Kagome, before his eyes came to rest on Sasuke. He couldn't recall ever seeing someone who emitted such an air of self-entitled superiority. It was like the boy had placed himself on his own personal pedestal just so that he could look down at those below.

Such a disposition was more than enough to warrant an assault.

Sasuke didn't need to activate his Sharingan to see the assault coming. _'Too slow.'_ He arrogantly thought, already, prepared to counter.

But too nearly everyone's amazement the same guy that had been getting knocked around minutes before, instantaneously appeared in-between the two, halting the soon to be attacks with his bare hands.

"Wow…" Sakura whispered, surprised. Hadn't the guy just been getting his ass kicked? Matter a fact, he didn't look the least bit hurt, neither did the girl.

Sasuke had drew back, scowling. Well, that was unexpected. So much for his earlier belief of every genin here being weak.

Kagome was vigilantly observing the three-

Sasuke was fine, but appeared slightly unsettled; of course he quickly masked his emotions, while the other genin that started the whole pointless mess were promptly backing off- as was his silent friend. Briefly, she followed the two's figures until they disappearing in the now moving crowd.

_'Weird guys…'_ After all that, the two just left?

"Hey," the lavender eyed boy said, imperiously frowning down on his teammate. "What happened to the plan? _You_ were the one who said not to draw attention to ourselves."

Said teammate, wasn't paying him any attention. In fact, he was looking directly at Sakura, an obvious hint of red at his cheeks.

The female, who wore her dark brown hair in two neat buns, shook her head, before muttering: "Oh no."

Without delay, the spandex wearing boy proceeded to marched toward Sakura- blindly ignoring everyone around him. As soon as he stood before the pink genin he introduced himself. "Hi my names Rock Lee. What's your name?"

Sakura raised a single brow, looking him over with a critical stare. Finally, she replied: "Haruno Sakura."

Instantly, Lee's eyes widen, and that was saying something since the boy already had perfect round eyes. "Bright beautiful cherry blossom!" He exclaimed in this overly high pitch yet cheesy voice, while striking an equally cheesy pose. "Go out with me! I swear to love and protect you till I die!"

There came a long moment of silence-

"Bushy brows…" Naruto commented with a sickened look. Since Lee had strolled on over, he hadn't been able to take his eyes off the other boy's eyebrows. They were just so thick and well… gross.

Kagome didn't bother to hide her giggles. This was simply perfect! It appeared as if Sakura had finally found someone who was in love with her, rather than it being the other way around. Perhaps, this was Sakura's chance to stop chasing after Sasuke since he'd never care for her in the slightest?

"No. Way! I'd never go out with you! " Sakura suddenly barked out, voice shrill. Pointing a finger at him she grumbled: "You're so lame."

Or perhaps not...

Lee's shoulders slumped at Sakura's refusal, his expression suddenly dejected.

Kagome scowled. How mean! She couldn't help but felt bad for the poor guy. No one should be shot down like that; therefore, she reached out, and gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "Don't look so sad Lee-san." She practically cooed out, knowing just how to cheer him up she continued in a rather soothing voice, "Sakura-chan likes to play hard to get and this is her way of telling you that she likes you."

As expected, he immediately seemed to liven up. "Really!" Eagerly, he glanced between her and a horrified looking Sakura.

"Hey, don't listen to her! She made that up!" Sakura frantically protested, pointing an accusing finger at a sweetly smiling Kagome. How the girl managed to appeared so damn faultless, even when in the wrong was just creepy. Seriously, the dark haired little Uchiha looked like a bright eyed angel! Glaring, she began what would have become a lengthy rant, "Why you evil little-"

Kagome interrupted her, with a wave of the hand- and crafty gleam in her eyes. "Now, Sakura-chan, he's totally your type. You said you liked guys with his type of physique, remember? We talked about this before." Okay, so maybe they hadn't, and lying wasn't a good thing, but she just couldn't help herself.

Plus, it was just a little bitty lie- it wouldn't hurt anyone!

Sadly, Sakura didn't see it that way. The girls mouth had fallen opened, and the horrified look only grew.

With renewed hope, Lee turned to Sakura, and exclaimed in the same cheesy excited voice: "Oh beautiful blossom, there's no need to play coy!" He wiggled his thick brows and grinned- showing off teeth so white that they sparkled.

Literally, sparkle.

Wow… this guy was something else.

"My love for you outshines the brightest of stars! In truth, your beauty is so striking, it causes my youthful heart too beat uncontrollably!"

"Eww…" Naruto furrowed his brow in disgust. That _had_ to be the corniness line he'd ever heard.

Sakura looked horribly ill, as if she would pass out at any moment, and Kagome had the feeling that if she did, Lee would be ever faithful in his declaration of undying love and be quick to catch her. After which he'd probably kiss her, and present her with a shiny expensive ring, to show his true devotion. What a really sweet, if not bizarre looking guy...

Wearing a pleased grin, Kagome turned away- already making inner plans to head off, and leave Sakura behind with her new found boyfriend. She spied Sasuke, who was still standing in the same spot, looking quite impatient and any moment he would probably yell for them to hurry up.

Just as she was about to go to him, did she take note of the boy with the long brown hair, standing not too far away from the entrance.

The same one who'd earlier strictly spoken down to his teammate; just like before she nearly overlook him...

But this time something peculiar caught her eye.

The young priestess did a double take, her hazel orbs became focused on his hitae-ate.

"What… is that?" She tersely muttered. It wasn't his headband that held her unexpected interest; but the mark that was hiding underneath. To be more precise, there was symbol… or perhaps a tattoo branded into the poor boys' forehead.

An irritated scowled, marked her lips. How had she not noticed it earlier? It was just so obvious and now that she saw it, she couldn't see anything else but the mark. _'I need to pay more attention…' _Kagome inwardly chastised herself, annoyed with her lack of acuteness.

She wasn't sure what to call it, but even though covered it was still visible to her, since it just so happened to be laced with tainted chakra. It was strange. The mark possessed a small, but visible amount the darker energy; yet that chakra did not match his network. In fact, it distinctly stood out and just didn't look right to her eyes.

In other words, it was a foreign addition that didn't belong on him. Why it was there? She hadn't a clue but her senses clearly said that it needed to go.

"Um, Kag-chan? What's what?" Naruto inquired, in confusion. The blonde's bewilderment only grew when she stalked off, without a word. Shrugging, he swiftly followed.

"Hey-" began Kagome and at her call he, as well as his female teammate, who stood beside him- turned around. Rather than stupidly stare at his forehead, which she was tempted to do, she met his eyes with her own. "My names Uchiha Kagome," She politely introduced, "What's your name?"

Kagome wasn't the least bit surprised, when he only regarded her with a scrutinizing stare, and didn't bother the answer her question. First glance, he didn't look much too kind. Actually, from his stance, to his glaring look of superiority and overall rigid expression she'd couldn't help but compare him to Sasuke.

Basically, he looked mean and irritated.

It was good thing she was accustomed to dealing with people like this. If she hadn't been, than she would have been far more annoyed, but-

The least the he could do was give his name!

Still lost and unsure of what to say, Naruto just squinted, vigilantly looking back and forth between the two of them.

"His names Neji," The girl suddenly spoke up, kindly smiling. Briefly, her brown eyes lingered on Kirara, before she continued, "And my name's TenTen, it's nice to meet you."

At least someone had manners…

"Thank you." Kagome returned the smile, before turning back to the boy, now known as Neji. Through all this, even TenTen mentioning his name, his appearance had been unmoving. There was probably no reason to try and start small talk. She greeted him for a reason, so she'd be sensible to just get to the point.

She started very nonchalantly.

"Neji-san, I have a question for you."

Before abruptly dropping the bomb.

"What's with that tattoo on your forehead?"

Naturally, TenTen and Naruto looked lost, both stared blankly at his headband.

While, Neji-

For a split second his strange eyes widen in shock, but just as quickly as it came- did it vanish leaving only an irate scowl. Now, he looked further piqued, lips sent in this cold frown.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Neji's sharply retorted, frigidly glaring down at her.

Kagome stare traveled upwards, once again coming to rest on his hitae-ate. _'Okay.'_ There was most certainly something there, and it was like a glowing beacon, from her point of view. Yet he was acting as if there was nothing. "Right…" she droll out, dubiously peering back into his lavender eyes. Maybe, he was sensitive about it?

After all it was ugly, at least in her opinion and she presumed that he didn't want or like it, since he refused to admit to its existence.

"Well, it shouldn't be there." She continued, despite his denial, "Obviously, someone put it on you, and I'm guessing you didn't do it since you don't like it."

Channeling, a reasonable amount of holy ki to the tips of her fingers, she reached up; her hands hovering before cynical lavender. Her own eyes were locked on his headband. Sternly she spoke, "Take off your hitae-ate and I will get rid of it." What she anticipated, was immediate compliance, so when Neji didn't obey, she gave him a bewildered blink.

Was she wrong? Did he want the mark? Surely he couldn't! Who'd want something like that on their forehead?

_'Oh!'_ Her eyes widened, and she felt a little silly. She must have come off as discourteous with her typical bluntness. That hadn't been her intentions; therefore she lowered her hands and tried again-

This time in a more, courteous manner, "Neji-san I apologize, I only wanted to-"

That was as far as she got, before her arm was seized by none other than Sasuke. The Uchiha, had been watching the entire interaction, and it was somewhat surprising he let it go on for the short period that it did. Nevertheless, he'd heard enough and didn't plan on letting their conversing continue.

"Kagome," Sasuke snapped. He wasn't looking at her, instead his obsidian orbs were focused on Neji, his stare callous, if not intimidating. Already, did he not like the other boy simply because Kagome had decided to speak with him, in a clearly pleasant manner. He knew that she'd done so for a reason, but honestly he didn't care. Apparently though, his clear show of dominance did nothing for Neji merely returned the defiant glare with one of his own, all the while his posture remain unperturbed.

Naturally, this peeved Sasuke even more. He expected for the other boy to cower or at the very least recoil away from him in fear. Instead, Neji was obviously, not frightened in the slightest. Exasperated his grasp on her arm slightly tightened and without breaking eye connect, he growled the following: "Come on."

Of course, Sasuke was speaking to Kagome and rather than wait for her agreement, he with one final glare directed to Neji, stalked off - and practically _dragged_ her along with him.

Dragged. Her.

Naruto's expression morph into a look of fierceness, "Teme, you jerk!" He howled out, already rushing after them. "You don't have to haul her around like that!"

Neji and TenTen could only watch the three leave.

"She sure was strange." TenTen finally commented, with a shake of the head. "As was her cat... that thing was a cat wasn't it Neji?"

When he didn't reply, she glanced up to find that his lavender eyes were intently focused ahead, locked on Kagome's retreating figure.

She frowned. "Neji?"

Still-

There was no reply.

* * *

"That was uncalled for, Sasuke-nii." Kagome protested as she jerked away, and stood motionless in the hall. Understandably, she wasn't all too pleased with being dragged around like a mindless doll. Especially since she was in the middle of something, she'd deemed important. "You shouldn't have done that."

"You shouldn't have been talking to him that way." On a subconscious level Sasuke was well aware that his jealous and possessive nature was quickly getting the best of him, but precisely than he didn't care.

"Kag-chan can talk to anybody she wants," Naruto suddenly interjected, successfully entering the fray and putting the moody Uchiha into even further irate state. Intrepidly, the blued eyed vessel began to jab his finger into Sasuke's chest: "You're. An. Ass."

Scowling darkly, Sasuke swatted his hand away. "This isn't any of your business Naruto. I'm tired of you always trying to interfer." As if he would actually sit back and allow her to get friendly with another guy. He already had the whiskered faced Jinchuuriki to deal with, and honestly he didn't plan on letting anymore guys join the list.

Naruto scoffed, audaciously crossing his arms, "Kagome is to my business and I don't like how you boss her around."

That comment effected Sasuke on a very primal level of consciousness.

A dangerous gleam suddenly crossed his features, and for a moment his notorious temper prevailed over his common sense. In a flash, he was standing before Naruto, his right hand coming up to grip the collar of the blonde's jacket. Nose to nose, he harshly growled, "Listen here, Naruto. Kagome is _not_ your business, and I can do whatever I damn well please with her because she's min-" Just like that, his body stiffened and he trailed off as the word _'mine'_ became caught in his throat.

Naruto uncrossed his arms, blue orbs briefly flickered crimson.

Moments ago, he had realized that his possessive nature was getting one over on him, but he hadn't cared. But now he did cared and looking into Naruto's eyes which held a very uncharacteristic inquisitive glint, made him care even more. It was the same probing look he'd wore earlier when the team had been making their way to the second floor.

There was a very uncomfortable silence, and while Sasuke wasn't facing Kagome, he knew that she was probably watching him with a inquiring stare. Keeping his facial expression even, he released Naruto and took a step back, his mind quickly trying to formulate a way out of the mess, he'd just gotten himself into.

"Yeah, Sasuke?" Naruto finally spoke up; his voice eerily grew a tab bit deeper. "I didn't hear you. Kagome is what?"

_'Wait a second.'_ Sasuke's scowled, obsidian orbs bore tensely into blue. Why was he getting the feeling that the blonde was trying to corner him…?

"Well, Sasuke? She's what?" Naruto repeated, eyes narrowing apprehensively. "It shouldn't be that hard of a question to answer, you know."

His scowl deepened. Yes, the dobe was not only trying to develop some smarts, but also trying to back him into a corner. This would have to mean that somehow, Naruto had become suspicious of him. That would explain why the other boy was looking at him in that apprehensive way, and his earlier manners. How could this have happened? He was too careful, this being his first mishap…

Right now though, it didn't matter. He would **not** let himself be found out, by Uzumaki Naruto- the idiot who believed he had a brain.

_No._ Anybody but Naruto!

With that notion, Sasuke just as quickly as he'd lost his pseudo did he rapidly gain it back, "She's my Imouto you moron. What do you think she is?" With a sneer, he hissed: "Idiot."

Naruto drew back, quickly confused by the retort. "I-I thought… ugh yeah," he awkwardly stumbled over his words, his brows creased into a frown. That particular reply wasn't what he'd expected. It had just taken Sasuke way too long to speak and couldn't help but believed that Kyuubi was right. _'This is your fault kitsune.' _He accused, blaming his sudden bewilderment on the demon, who'd put the outlandish notions into his head.

Now he just couldn't get them out.

_'You're just crazy…'_

Kyuubi merely scoffed, brushing away the accusation with a perceptive snarl. **'The deceiving Uchiha spouts lies…'** the demon whispered out in a deep growl, trying to keep the seeds of doubt planted in his hosts mind, **'And such an obvious lie it is. Can't you see brat? Denial is not becoming of you.' **

Naruto wanted so badly to tell the bijuu that he'd clearly lost his mind, but instead he remained silent- staring critically at Sasuke who as of now didn't look the slightest perturbed. '_Wow.'_ The arrogant little bastard sure did gather himself together rather quickly, because at the most the Uchiha seemed annoyed, if not frustrated- but that was normal.

"Sasuke-nii," Kagome cautiously uttered, watching him with a questioning stare. She still hadn't forgotten his bizarre behavior, a few days prior and while he'd been acting normal lately this sudden incident made her remember it all the more clearly. "You are acting weird again. Is there something wrong with you?"

Naruto's mouth practically fell open, in shock. _'Again!'_ So the teme had been behaving oddly before this day? He was beginning to feel very stupid. How the hell did he always miss important things like this!

"There is nothing wrong with me." Sasuke clipped, with a scowl, not liking the way she was observing him.

Kagome regarded him with a probing looked but after a few seconds it seemed as if she believed him, but Naruto on the other hand knew better. She was extremely perceptive, and it was tough to get one over on her.

"Right…" Kagome dryly muttered. She wanted to push the matter, finding this whole event just too odd and she'd been positive that Sasuke was about to say _'mine'_ when he'd trailed off so quickly. But obviously, this wasn't the time and place seeing as more important things were at stake.

And they were just standing around bickering with each other in the middle of the hallway. No. That wouldn't do.

"Listen, we have the exams to worry about, and if we're fussing with each other, we'll be more likely to fail. So there should be no more fighting amongst our team, no taunting either because that will lead to fight. Got it?"

Before any of the boys could reply, a differently female voice suddenly shouted out: "Hold up!"

That would have to be Haruno Sakura. She stood behind them, looking slightly out of breath having had to run, just to get away from Lee and his 'interesting' antics.

"Sakura-chan? Where's your boyfriend?" Kagome seriously queried, not an ounce of mockery in her voice. "You didn't leave him did you?"

Sakura grumbled a few curses under her breath. Before staring expectantly at Kagome, "I heard what you just said about the teamwork thing," She admitted, ignoring the question asked, "And that means that you can't taunt or tease me, either. I'm part of the team too."

Kagome raised a brow, pursing her lips together, "Um… I suppose." She finally replied, waving her hand in a dismissive way.

"Wait… what did you say?" Sakura's brows knitted together in surprise. She'd been expecting some jeering and disagreeing.

"Well, you did come and all, so I guess I can tease you after the exams."

Sakura grimaced,"After…" she grumbled, not missing the emphasis Kagome put on the words.

"Exams," Sasuke impatiently drawled out, looking between them. He just wanted to move things along, at this point. "Wasting time…"

With those final irritated words, they continue on. Beside a few obvious stares, those of which were directed to Sasuke, by Naruto nothing eventful took place. In under a minute, the four arrived at the double doors which lead to the fourth floor. Unlike the last time, there were no genin's blocking their entry; however there was Hatake Kakashi. Surprisingly the, aloof Jounin didn't have that familiar, orange book of his in hand. Instead, he stood casually in front of the door, hands stuck in his pockets.

"Hello Kakashi-sensei, long time no see." Kagome greeting with raised brows, "But how come you're just standing there?"

Said Jounin didn't reply right off, as he silently looked each of them over. His gaze wavered a bit on Kirara, but he made no mention about the silent feline. Finally, he spoke, his attention focused on a certain pink haired genin: "Sakura, I see you came, after all." Underneath, his mask his lips were set in a tight frown, "This may cause some complications."

Understandably confused, Sakura carefully repeated, "Complications?"

"Hai," confirmed Kakashi, "You see this exam can only be taken in groups of three."

"So?" Naruto started, shrugging his shoulders. "I don't get how that's a pro-" Suddenly he froze off; his eyes went wide as the meaning of Kakashi's word seemed to click.

Only three genin could enter the exam.

Not four.

Only three, and their squad happened to be made of four members…

So-

Someone had to go.

On cue, both boys were gazing back at none other than Haruno Sakura, their expression blank.

"H-Hey! Don't look at me like that!" She stumbled over her words, looking flustered. Instantly, she knew that the two of them had already selected her for 'elimination'. This wasn't all to shocking to her. It was obvious that the boys would be unwilling to give them her spot, and neither would want to kick Kagome from the group.

All the history they had together, surely would work against her chances of remaining.

A scowl was at Kagome's lips, and peered up at Kakashi with clear annoyance. "How come we can't all enter, that would be easier, no complications involved. Why does it have to be just three?"

"Every squad entering does so in groups of three." Kakashi shortly explained, "There would be too many people."

Kagome grimaced. "Oh… right…" she mumbled, hazel orbs gazing tentatively between each of her teammates. How could she forget? Their team was a special case. No one else in the academy had a four-person squad and it was apparently the same in other villages.

"Basically, it's politics." Sasuke unnecessarily added in his usual patronizing tone. "If every other team has three people and ours has four, they'll complain that we have an unfair advantage."

Kakashi curtly nodded in accord. "That is correct."

Naruto frowned, scratching his head. "So, what now?" Although he knew that this meant one of them had to go, he still found himself asking the inane question.

The Jounin raised a brow; and leaned against the wall crossing his arms he keenly examine them. At last he responded: "Regardless, as of now the four of you are still a _team_; therefore it should be up to you, as a _team_ to decide who is better suited at this point in time to enter the Chuunin Exams."

"Better suited?" Sakura hesitantly repeated, thinking carefully over his words.

"Hai, as a _team_," Kakashi seemed to stress the word, than again he always did. "Make a _logical _decision, considering all of your abilities as a whole. Once you've decided, the one who does not enter will be nominated for the next and if needed arrangements made for them to be place on a separate squad."

When the Jounin grew silent, looking at each of them expectantly, they knew that it was their cue, to begin the deliberation.

Surprisingly, nothing was said right away, silence was prominent in the hall.

Then finally-

"Well logically," Kagome abruptly began, in a very positive self-assured voice, "The best one suited at this time would be me because-"

That was as far as the little priestess got, before Sakura boldly interrupted. "No! I would be better suited." She began, audaciously, voice laced with determination. "I've trained, my chakra control is perfect and my skills in detecting Genjutsu will help the team! Not too forget my intelligences. I'm better suited."

Haruno Sakura had quickly realized something very important. If she could actually get the spot on the team, it would mean that the squad would consist of only her, Sasuke and Naruto. Without, Kagome there she would have a far better chance at not only proving her worth to Sasuke, but at winning his affections. Not to mention that the odd one out, would most likely be place on another genin team who had an open spot, thanks to one of their members quitting.

If she were the one to be kicked, gaining Sasuke's acknowledgement would be extremely difficult! Simply put, it would probably be nearly impossible. For those reasons, she would fight for her place on squad seven.

"Um… Hey?" Naruto started, before swiftly shutting his mouth. Blue eyes tentatively shot between the two females. Somehow, it had immediately become an escalating battle between the girls, seeing as he and Sasuke weren't even being considered for elimination. The whisker faced blonde sensed a very nasty argument brewing.

He peaked over at Sasuke, only to find him watching Sakura, his gaze cold. He knew what the problem was. Sakura didn't realize it, but by defending herself and trying to remain on their team, she was unintentionally provoking him.

Not to mention, Naruto suspected that Sasuke was still extremely aggravated over their earlier fight.

Clearly, anytime now, he would snap and all hell would break loose. Suddenly, he was feeling bad for the clueless girl. For some crazy reason (that he just couldn't fathom, why) she obviously loved Sasuke, and when he went off on her, she was going to break like a feeble twig.

Kagome wasted no time with her come back. Hazel-orbs were adamant; her usually soft features had grown hard. "No. My Kekkai Genkai will be _extremely_ useful to the team, as will my defensive jutsu and speed." Unflinchingly, her eyes met with dauntless green, and she firmly finished: "At this time, I am better suited, Sakura-chan."

An intrepid scowl followed. Sakura curtly shook her head, unwilling to back down. "Your Kekkai Genkai is the same as Sasuke-kun! One sharingan is more than enough for the team. Two will just overdo it, so that only proves that I am better suited, Kagome."

Said girl, opened her mouth planning to retort, when suddenly she realized something, very false in Sakura defense. Of course, neither she, nor the boys had ever informed the other girl of her true heritage. In fact, she had intentionally kept it from her.

Why?

Because she still hadn't seen her as a member of the team, despite all of Kakashi's lectures and felt as if Sakura didn't need to know. So, basically the pink haired genin was totally clueless. "I…" she paused, suddenly feeling awkward. How was she suppose to explain, start at the very beginning? And why was she beginning to feel a little guilty?

"Ugh, Sakura we never told you but…" Naruto warily countered, since Kagome had gone mute. In an effort to defend her point he tried his hardest to explain: "Well, Kaggy's Kekkai Genkai is different from the teme, so she's right, she'd… be… better-" he had begun to trail off, when Sakura heated green orbs focused precariously on him. Honestly, he'd also been hoping that his attempt would make her stop fighting, but sadly it didn't have that effect.

"What are you talking about Naruto?" Sakura irritably barked. Of course, she did not understand. Swiftly, her eyes narrowed, and she assumed that the blonde's crush on Kagome was causing him to make things up, for her argument. "Naruto, just because you're closer to her doesn't mean that you should choose her. We are suppose to make a logical choice and-"

"The logical choice is Kagome." Sasuke crudely interrupted.

Sakura felt as if a bucket of freezing water had been rudely dumped on top of her. Slowly, she turned to meet his eyes, those of which somehow seemed far crueler than his voice.

Overtime, she'd noticed that his eyes, while cold and appealing, always seemed to convoy more of his emotions, when compared to his other taut features. "Sasuke-kun," her protest began, but her unyielding determination began to wavier under his insensitive glare, "I've trained, and I'm not useless! I can prove that I'm worthy of being by your si-"

Sasuke wasn't in the mood to let her continue, "Not only are you weak, and annoying but you are also a delusional fool if you think that you, of all people would be useful on my team. Why you even bothered to come, is unknown to me-"

"Sasuke-nii," Kagome started, having been watching Sakura's facial expressions during his outburst. With each malicious word he spoke, Sakura would violently flinch, as if she were being physically struck, not to mention her body was trembling and Kagome suspected she would spout into tears at any moment. "Stop. That's enough."

From her shoulder, Kirara mewled in agreement.

Obviously, he was just venting his pent up frustration, and had chose Sakura as a convenient target so despite her order, Sasuke continued-

"The only thing you have done is embarrass yourself, than the fact that you actually tried to argue that your _abilities_," he practically spat the word out, as if it disgusted him. "Would be useful, only proves your lack of intelligence. If you had any sense you would have instantly backed out, but you're an _idiot_. You irritate me, every single word you speak gets on my last nerves-"

"Eh teme, you can shut up now." Naruto thoughtfully suggested, hesitantly eyeing Sakura, who at this point, looked as if she were going to literally breakdown right before them.

Clearly, the ranting Uchiha heard the protest, but _still _he didn't listen. One could say that the dam had broken, and all his irritation was coming forth in one angry ruthless outburst.

He was purposely trying to cut her to the bone, with words alone.

"You are worthless, annoying, a complete waste of my-"

A firm grasp of his wrist, courtesy of Kagome, was what finally brought about his silence. He stared down blankly, obsidian orbs connected with stern hazel eyes. "Enough." She ordered, forcefully.

Kagome's demand drew a silent glare from the uncontrolled boy- but Sasuke did, cease his tirade.

However, it was a tab bit too late, seeing as Sakura wasn't in the best of shape.

"F-Fine." Sakura stuttered over the word, with her head down, eyes focused on the floor. Her voice was clearly shaken, laced with unshed anguished tears. "Fine," She repeated her tone slightly higher, and her fist clenched so tight that her knuckles had flushed red.

"Sakura-chan…?" Kagome uttered, hesitantly.

Was she actually about to _cry_?

That feeling of guilt swiftly increased. Sure, in the beginning, she'd absolutely dislike Sakura- the way the pink genin had approached her the day their team was formed, only furthered her abhor. Still, over time, her feelings had shifted from that of aversion; to mild annoyance at the delusional way Sakura constantly threw her affection upon Sasuke, who noticeably hated her.

While Kagome enjoyed playfully teasing the other female, she wasn't malicious and seeing Sakura appear so distressed, brought her no enjoyment. She hadn't a clue of how to start, so she decided to try and give the other girl some caring, but frank advice: "Please don't cry. You know, I already told you how Sasuke-nii feels about you. He will _always_ feel that way so you should just ignore him, and stop trying to get on his good side."

Apparently her counsel didn't help, because without warning, Sakura's head snapped up, those unshed tears were no longer being held in. Instead, they were running freely down her cheeks.

Kagome released Sasuke's wrist, cautiously rubbing the back of her neck. "S-Sakura-chan?" she muttered, sympathetically.

Sakura didn't speak to her; instead she focused those solemn green eyes on an impervious Sasuke. Unexpectedly, and through a very brittle voice she literally cried out: "I'll _prove_ to you that I'm not useless. I'll _prove_ that I'm worthy of being by your side! I swear you'll _acknowledge_ me!"

With those howling words, she spun around and ran away, her retreating figure disappearing around the next corner. They merely stood there, attention focused on the empty corridor. Kagome's mouth was just hanging open in total disbelief; Naruto held a very ample eyed bewildered expression and Sasuke-

The glowering Uchiha looked as he always looked. His brows were creased into an aggravated scowl, impassive eyes showed not a single ounce of fault. "How annoying." He commented irritably, finding the entire dramatic display simply pathetic.

"Ahem," Kakashi suddenly cleared his throat. He'd been silent through it all, and they'd nearly forgotten he was there.

The three pre-teens gazed in his direction.

Although, he wore a mask, and the only thing visible was his eye, they could somehow still see the exasperation that marked his usually aloof features. He was actually angry, and as far as any of them could remember, they'd never once seen the Copy-nin angry. His stare was on Sasuke. Clearly dissatisfied, the Jounin shook his head: "I am extremely disappointed with how _you _handle this. I thought I'd taught _you _better." He deliberately, put emphasis on the word 'you'.

Obsidian orbs narrowed into tiny slits. He did not like to be reprimand for his deeds and he wouldn't stand around and be chided as if he were a child, facing the hard glare of a parent. "Obviously, Kagome was better suited to be on the team. You said to make a choice based on _logic_. Who would be better suited at this time for the exams. That is what I did." Sasuke coolly defended his actions. Yes, he was well aware that he'd did more than just that, but of course he didn't give a damn.

He was just relieved that he'd been able to release some of his pent up irritation. Controlling his nature and getting through the rest of the day would easier now.

Sadly though, Kakashi didn't appear to care for his undaunted defense. "Sasuke, even you know that the matter should have been handled in a rational approach. The way you did it, was extremely incorrect."

Sasuke only scowled, stubbornly glowering at his sensei.

Kakashi didn't react to his, disrespectful behavior. Usually, the man always made his exit in a cloud of smoke, but this time he- without a single parting word, turned around and walked away, in clear disappointment.

A short silence followed-

"Kaggy I feel really bad..." Naruto admitted, sheepishly scratching his head.

"Hai, me too, that was just depressing." Kagome swiftly agreed. She couldn't believe that everything had turn out _that_ way and the entire scene had been simply wretched to witness, not to mention Sakura's parting words. She was feeling nothing, but pity for the pink haired girl.

At their admission, Sasuke's expression abruptly darkened. "Are you two done?" His jibed out, shooting them each an exasperated glare. "I suggest you both snap out of it. Remember, we have an exam to enter and if neither of you can focus, because you're too busy feeling _guilty_, than we're likely to fail."

"Teme," Naruto growled out, not shocked at his heartless behavior, "You're such an ass. I can't believe Kag-chan has to live with you."

"Dobe-"

"No. Don't even start." Kagome clipped, holding up a hand- she took in a deep breath, and attempted push the previous events from her mind. "Let's just go."

* * *

**Konoha Academy **

**Fourth Floor**

**~Part Two~ **

The three of them were currently being stared at-

Or one should say, being callously glared at by more than sixty students.

"Wow, sure is a bunch of em." Naruto offhandedly commented, not in the least affected by the mass numbers. Half if not all of the genin in the classroom, looked like a bunch of pissed off brutes, but the so called intimating stares that they were gracing them with were starting to irritate him.

"Um," Kagome paused, carefully eyeing the competition. Already had the young priestess noticed something that her fellow companions hadn't. "Quite a few people here have dark chakra." She informed.

It didn't take long for the meaning of her words to sink in with the boys.

Instantly, a calculating gleam sparked in obsidian orbs. "How many is 'quite a few'?" He fervently asked, already knowing that this fact alone would greatly increase their odds of success.

Kagome pondered silently, as she _tried_ to estimate the amount, through _sight_ alone, "I'm not sure, but I think the majority of them do. It's hard to tell, and if I keep trying to figure it out, I'll give myself a headache." There were just so many people in such a small area, and all her senses felt overwhelmed, therefore it was hard to give an exact number.

She could only detect one Jinchuuriki in the room other than Naruto; that of course being Gaara. The sand vessels demonic chakra strongly stood out amongst the rest of the crowd. A delighted grin graced her lips. It was nice to know that he was well, after their little... _incident_. An incident that she still felt horrible about, although she couldn't bring herself to regret protecting Sasuke, but hurting the demonic boy was not something she wanted to do.

Nevertheless, the other genin were human. It may seem like strange logic to some but it was possible and not at all rare for a human to possess dark, or rather tainted chakra. Of course, a child was not born with the impurities, but every action whether good or bad had an effect on an individual's aura, as well as their emotions-

In more simple terms, dark chakra was created from the negative emotions of the _human_ heart. It was a long tedious process, but overtime one could slowly become tainted from the inside out. Starting with the coils of chakra and ending with the flesh. That decree didn't apply to her, seeing as a Higurashi chakra, thanks to their Kekkai Genkai could not become corrupted.

This didn't make a possessor of tainted chakra more powerful, not at all. The only thing it did was give her an advantage against them, since her blood limit allowed her to see and detect their presence much like she could do with demons. Not to mention, purifying their chakra would be an effortless task as well.

So far from what she could see, none were tainted in the flesh for if any happened to be, than she'd be able to do more than just destroy their chakra.

"Sasuke-kun!" a girlish voice abruptly exclaimed, breaking her from her inward musing. "You're late!"

_'Sakura-chan?'_ Kagome surmised in confusion, but hadn't they left the poor _crying_ girl behind? She turned, just in time to see a blonde haired female jump onto Sasuke's back. He stumbled slightly, almost losing his balance thanks to the unexpected assault.

Not Sakura, but still a fan-girl, and one that had quite a lot of guts to touch, or should one say pounce, her brother and with her standing right next to him.

"It's been so long since I've seen you! I heard you were in the hospital, and I was so worried!" The girl, who was starting too looked awfully familiar to a certain annoyed priestess, tone became low and sultry, "You have idea how excited I am too see that you're okay and looking better than ever."

And Uchiha Sasuke's reply to the admission?

"Get. The. Hell. Off. Of. Me." He hissed through clenched teeth. At that moment, the idea of grabbing the crazy girl by the arm and brutally flinging her over his shoulder, crossed his mind. Not only would it be an easy task to complete, but it was about time he showed force with his self proclaimed fans, because ignoring them was **not** working in his favor.

Naruto rolled his eyes at the obsessive show of affection. "Great," He began sarcastically, "Another weirdo fan-girl." Why they all seemed to flock to Sasuke was a mystery to him. Especially when the Uchiha was such a jerk.

Kagome reached out, tapping the 'weirdo' on the shoulder. She was already annoyed. Why did none of these females get it? Really it was sad, depressingly sad at the way they behaved.

Said weirdo, also known as _Yamanaka Ino_ peak over, and her eyes immediately connected with half-lidded hazel orbs.

Ino blinked. Right… Sasuke-kun had a super creepy sister. How could she have forgotten?

She could only blame it on the excitement of seeing the brooding yet handsome Uchiha walk through the doors. Her brain had turned into total mush at the sight, everything else including common sense had rushed right out of the window.

Wisely, she slid off of Sasuke's back, missing the murderous look he gave her as she backed away. Flashing, Kagome the biggest and sweetest smile that she could gather: "Hey, remember me? I'm Ino."

A blank stare was the only thing she received.

"Ugh…" Ino visibly twitched under the daunting gaze. Great, she remembered receiving this particular look before. Actually, while the other girl wasn't physically scary, those chilling glares she gave were. She laughed tensely, "I was in nearly all your classes, back in the Academy. You have to remember me!"

The boys stood back. Naruto was starting to grin, with amusement. Sasuke would have watched had he not been disgustedly picking a few pieces of long blonde hair from his shoulder.

There came more silence and Ino shifted nervously in her spot. The moment was quickly becoming awkward. This would have to be the first time she'd ever had a conversation with the girl, and she hoped they could be friends. If only for the sake of her and Sasuke's relationship.

Ino had no idea, that a certain pink haired genin had attempted the same thing, only to fail miserably in the process.

Playing with a few strands of her hair, Ino tried to think of away to start a positive conversation. It was then that her blue eyes fell upon Kirara, who still faithfully sat on Kagome's shoulder. For a second, she believed the feline to be a bizarre looking stuffed plushie… that was until the kitten blinked.

"I like your cat." Ino quickly commented, leeching onto the first optimistic thing she find, "It's pretty."

"She's pretty." Kagome quickly corrected. Out of habit she stroked her feline's neck, still eyeing Ino, but this time her stare had grown inquisitive. "Her name is Kirara."

"Can I pet her?" Inquired Ino, already reaching out to do so.

"No."

At the clip words, Ino drew back, her expression showed slight annoyance. Here she was doing her best to be nice, and rather than returning the favor Kagome was treating her like total crap!

Ino's short temper was already flaring.

Kagome, titled her head to right, her features probing. She could recall seeing Ino many times. There was even one instant where she spotted her camping outside her apartment… peering into the window-

But for some reason the blonde females name seemed vaguely familiar. That was odd because she never took the time to learn the name of a fan-girl.

The only one she truly knew was Sakura-chan…

Hazel orbs widened, in realization. That was it! Looking directly into Ino's eyes she said the following words with a taunting grin: "Ino-Pig."

Ino's eyes narrowed, and her fist clenched. Her inner plan of making friends had just been annihilate. She hated that nickname with a deep passion. "What in the hell did you just call me!"

Kagome smirked. It seemed like she'd just struck gold. The girl had already lost her temper. Without hesitation she snippily retorted: "I called you Ino-Pig."

"Billboard brows, been talkin' about me!" Ino furiously hissed, before glaring around, clearly looking for the pink haired genin. "Where the hell is she anyways?"

"Not here." Kagome wryly replied, rolling her eyes.

At first Ino frowned, outwardly disappointed, but said grimace quickly left her features, only to be replaced with a smirk. "Well I'm not surprised; forehead is useless so of course she couldn't cut it."

Kagome brows rose, at the comment. "Well, Piggy," she began, tauntingly shaking a finger. A roguish twinkle in her eyes, "I'm surprise _you_ managed to 'cut it'… you look much more useless to me."

"Hey teme," Naruto said, shamelessly pointing a finger at Ino. Her face was turning a bright shade of heated red. "She kinda' looks like a tomato, don't ya think?"

Sasuke grunted. He wasn't paying them any attention. His obsidian orbs, carefully examined the front of his shirt, searching for any leftover strands of blonde hair. It looked like he'd gotten them all-

He cringed, in disgust. Hopefully there were none on his back…

"You know what?" Ino abruptly raged, "I don't care who you are! Nobody, I mean nobody-"

"Don't even bother Ino," a somehow languid voice drawled out, "You won't get anywhere, it's a losing battle and you'll only make this whole stupid exam even more troublesome."

Some feet away stood none other than _Nara Shikamaru_; his hands idly stuck in his pockets, and his expression totally miserable. _Akimichi Chouji_, his best friend- was not far behind, but didn't seem to be much too aware of his surroundings- a bag of potato chips were in his hands, and he was shoving handfuls of its contents into his mouth. Shameless, crumbs covered his shirt.

"Hey!" Naruto suddenly exclaimed, pointing a finger at the unhappy looking boy, "You lazy bum, are you still complaining about crap?"

"You know what you little-" Shikamaru paused mid-insult, his shoulder tiredly slumped and he glowered, "Whatever. You're a waste of time; this whole exam is a waste of time."

Naruto squinted. "Yeah, and you're still a lazy always complaining bum…"

Kagome quickly dismissed Ino, the blonde female no longer holding her attention. Instead, she beamed brightly with a smile, and exclaimed: "Hello, Shikamaru-san!" She was practically bustling with enthusiasm. It had been such a long time since she'd seen the constantly depressed looking boy! She'd always hoped that maybe, if she was extra cheery with him, that he would somehow suck up some of her happiness and for once come to life. After which he'd stop complaining about the world.

Shikamaru just blinked, rather slowly that is, before releasing a deep drawn out sigh. Briefly, wondering why she always spoke to him, for she used to do so when they were in the Academy, and even when they were youngsters at the playground.

It was always the same old 'overly perky' greeting, as well. How she could be so cheery, was a true mystery that he didn't feel like solving.

"Hello Kagome-san." Shikamaru at last replied. Although extremely slothful- a forever whiner as many would say he was still beyond intelligent and very observant. Therefore, he did not miss the nasty sneer that a certain Uchiha male was presently giving him.

All he did was politely respond to her greeting (as always) and in return he received a callous glare from her moody as hell brother.

Well… that was nothing new.

He also didn't miss Kirara who was nonchalantly licking her forepaws.

Well… that was something new.

Had he not been so damn lazy, he would have asked where she'd gotten it, and what species of feline it was, because he was sure he'd never seen a neko like that.

"Well what do ya' know, it looks like the whole gangs back together again!"

Shikamaru look of gloom if possible, became even more miserable. He knew that cocky voice anywhere.

Walking toward them was 'Squad Eight'. Said group consisted of, _Aburame Shino_, _Hyuuga Hinata_ and last but not least, the brash over confident _Inuzuka Kiba_. Oh yes, and _Akamaru_, the little puppy that spent majority of its time sitting on top his masters head.

The mysterious Shino never said much of anything (never took off those dark glasses either, and occasionally had a bug or two crawling on his face), and Hinata was probably the shyest girl to ever walk this earth (unable to say a complete sentence without stuttering), while Kiba on the other hand was the total opposite of his teammates.

"Geez, you guys got sucked into this mess too?" grumbled Shikamaru. Inwardly, he cursed his sensei Sarutobi Asuma, for forcing him into this. He'd much rather be outside cloud gazing, or napping. Actually both would suit him just fine. A stress free day was all he ever asked for. Why couldn't he seem to attain it?

"Yeah, I wonder how far we'll-"

From Kiba's head, came a rather loud bark. The doggish boy didn't his best; to glance up at his ninken- but since the Inu was on his head, that wasn't exactly an easy task. "Hey boy what's wrong with you?"

Instantly, Akamaru had taken note of Kirara. Obviously, the young dog seemed to take an instant dislike to the neko, judging by the growls he was emitting. Without warning, he leapt onto the ground, immediately scampering over to Kagome. Still barking (loudly) he stood on his back legs and proceeded to jump.

Rather than hiss, Kirara simply blinked down at the small pup; still casually licking her forepaws, she observed him with an uninterested stare.

"Um…" Kagome tossed a tentative glance around, finally peering pointedly at the puppies' master. "Eh, Kiba-san. Your dog?" She expectantly said, a little perturb since Akamaru was practically trying to climb up her leg. Had he been a neko, he would have succeeded, although he sure could jump pretty high…

Kiba grimaced, frowning distastefully: "What the hell did you bring a _cat _for?" He asked obvious abhorrence in his voice. Clearly, he didn't care much for felines, much like his ninken and to him; Kagome had just committed a horrible sin by bringing a neko into his presents.

"Kiba," Sasuke suddenly snapped, "Just call your damn mutt off."

Now, Kiba looked thoroughly peeved, "Hey, Sasuke, don't you dare call my dog a mutt!" He growled, instantly offended. His Akamaru was a through bred ninja canine, as were all the dogs in his clan and he'd have no one saying otherwise! "Your sister shouldn't have brought a stupid cat with her!"

Obsidian orbs visibly darken. "Either you call your _mutt_ off or I'll kick it off." Sasuke seriously threaten, sure to stressed the word 'mutt'.

"This is such a drag…" Shikamaru sighed, heavily. "A pointless drag."

"Oh stop complaining." Ino grumbled, not at all in the best of moods.

"Why you-" Kiba had angrily began, but then he spotting Naruto, who was on his knees; trying to grab hold of Akamaru. "Hey stupid, don't touch my dog!"

Hinata timidly gazed at her easily riled teammate, before casting Naruto an apologetic gaze. Kiba was extremely protective of his canine companion, so it wasn't shocking that he was already aggravated. Twiddling her fingers shyly, she spoke in a voice that was barely above a whisper. "S-Sorry Naruto-kun," her face flushed a shy shade of red, as she stared at the blonde, "Kiba-kun didn't mean that."

Said boy wasn't exactly paying attention to her, therefore he missed the bashful apology.

"Hold on Kag-chan, I got em'." Naruto confidently assured, and after a few tries he finally managing to grab hold of the squirming little pup.

"Thanks, Naruto-kun." Kagome gratefully replied, before turning to her summon, "You took that well." she said to a very unruffled Kirara.

The nekomata simply mewled; her ears cutely flickered in union.

Naruto held Akamaru as far from his face as possible, wanting to avoid any possible bites, he handed the still squirming Inu towards Kiba, "Hey, take your dumb dog." He grumbled.

Before snatching his pup away, Kiba growled out: "Idiot."

"Whatever," Naruto retorted, scowling. Kiba always did think he was the boss of everything, and it looked like nothing had changed. "You're the idiot."

Kiba gave a mean glare, but didn't snap- choosing to look his ninken over for possible injuries. When he found none, he patted the pup on the head and spoke in a surprisingly soothing voice, "Calm down, Akamaru. Just ignore the stupid cat. It's not worth _our_ time."

Kagome brows furrowed together; she watched as Kiba placed Akamaru back on his head, the dog still shooting heated glares at Kirara. It would appear as if both held an unreasonable distaste for cats. She rolled her eyes.

Figures.

"Hey, you guys seriously need to keep it down. I can hear you from the other side of the room." A new unrecognizable voice interjected.

Walking coolly to the group was an older male, perhaps in his late teens or earlier twenties. His disposition was rather composed, as was his appearance: Light silver hair and round black ringed glasses.

"You guys are all rookies aren't you?" He casually continued, although having not been asked to intervene, "I can tell… screaming like a bunch school girls. This isn't a game you know."

Ino, still not in the best of moods was quick to snap. "Who do you think you are? Telling us what to do…"

"Oh, I'm Yakushi Kabuto," He smoothly introduced, before pointing toward the crowd. "But don't worry about me. How about you try looking behind you."

Behind them?

Every single participant in the exam happened to be gracing them with vicious glares.

A bead of sweat rolled down Ino's temple. Obviously, no one took kindly to their loud conversing, moments before. Everyone looked like they wanted blood. Their blood.

"You see, the people here are all nervous about the exams," Kabuto explained, clearly forewarning them. "These guys have very short tempers so be smart, and try not to make a scene unless you want trouble."

Naruto shrugged his shoulder, not heeding the warning. "Who cares? Those dumb asses, been glaring since we walk in. I can beat em' all, hands down!" The bold blonde didn't bother to lower his voice; in fact he raised it, hence everyone heard the rude comment.

That only resulted in more murderous glares.

"Those are some big words for an idiot." Kiba snickered, covered his mouth he grumbled: "Show off."

"Are you trying to make everyone hate us!" Ino screeched, angrily waving her fist at him. When Naruto just scowled, and brashly turned his nose up, she spun around to face Kagome. "Hey! Control your _boyfriend_!"

No one saw Sasuke's jaws tightly clench at the offhanded remark.

Kagome though, didn't even spare Ino a second glance.

This confused the blonde female.

Actually...

Kagome was staring coldly at Kabuto, as her eyes intently roamed over his body. The look she wore, was a wee bit frightening, even Ino had to admit that and while the silver haired male seemed annoying, she couldn't understand why the dark haired Uchiha was looking at him with such noticeable detest.

From the corner of his eyes, Sasuke took note of Kagome's expression and obsidian orbs harden.

Obviously-

He slanted Kabuto with a chilling glare.

There was something about the guy that she didn't like. Or to be more specific, she saw something within him that she didn't like. _'Chakra's probably dark, just like the rest of the weaklings here.' _Although, he found it odd that she hadn't looked upon the other participants with aversion even though they were the same.

She'd just seemed indifferent to them.

He frowned; perhaps, it was because of the cocky way this Kabuto presented himself?

Sasuke was half right with his assumptions.

Kagome was glaring coldly at Kabuto, for as soon as she set sight on him- she realized that his chakra, like many others in the room was dark but-

He was different… his flesh was also tainted. She could easily _see _the difference. Not only did the coils of his ki give off a distinct dark aura, but she could also see that the taint had already spread from his network and into the pores of his skin. It was far more tangible, more physical to her and she suspected that she'd be able to completely purify him if she touched him long enough.

Now, the true question was: Why was he bothering to speak with all of them? Much less, offer what many would discern as a helpful warning about their opponents? This was a competition and one doesn't help there competitor, unless there was _something_ in it for _them_. Than the way he presented himself, caused her to senses to scream deception.

This man was no good.

"You got a lot of guts for a rookie." Kabuto commented with a smirk, speaking to Naruto. If he were aware of the devious gaze a certain little priestess was giving him, he simply ignored it. "But I have to tell you that these exams aren't easy. This is my seventh time entering."

Naruto squinted, "Seventh time?" He repeated, grinning furtively. "Well, I kick seriously ass and I'm gonna' pass on my first try."

"Hey, don't listen to him," Ino hastily interrupted, waving a dismissive hand at the other blonde. "Since you've been in so many exams that means you know a lot, right?"

Shikamaru scoffed, massaging his temples. "Know a lot? He failed Ino. I doubt he knows anything… I knew this would be a drag…"

A light smile crossing Kabuto's lips, "Actually, I know quite a bit. I may have failed but I haven't been wasting my time," He informed, knowingly. "Having high confidence isn't enough to get you through these exams- you need smarts to."

"And you have that?"

Kabuto glanced over at Kagome. The small, bright eyed girl was staring at him; her ample eyes appeared naive, although her comment had been spoken in a rather rude tone. "Have what?" he inquired, somewhat unsure of her question.

Smiling, Kagome snappishly replied: "Smarts. You have smarts?"

_'Hn…'_ Sasuke smirked, attentively watching his former sister. Evidently, she was up to something, judging by the way she had been observing him earlier, and the way she was speaking with him now. He did not know what she was planning, but it would be wise of him to be alert, because there was a possibility that whatever she did, would lead to a confrontation.

"Hai, I'd have to say that I do." Replied Kabuto, his voice swollen with pride. He gave a pleasant smile, as he reached into the pouch tied around his waist and took out what looked to be a simple deck of cards. Holding said deck in his hand, he smirked. "See, this proves that I haven't been wasting my time."

Kagome raised brows, dubiously peering at the cards. "But Kabuto-san," she mockingly, droll out: "This isn't a game, remember?"

"Ugh… Kag-chan…?" Naruto inquired, his blue orbs curiously watching his crush. Her tone was brisk, and for some reason she appeared to not like the silver haired guy. He wanted to ask why, however, he speculated that at this point, he'd get no reply.

Kagome's dislike was easy to distinguish, and the blonde wasn't the only one to notice.

The rest of the rookies were glancing between her and Kabuto with analytical stares as if expecting something…

Kabuto eyes narrowed, for those were the exact same words he'd spoken to the group earlier. Despite the innocent look the girl wore, she was clearly taunting him. "I know, this isn't a game, but these aren't normal cards either." He got down to his knees, placing the deck on the floor. "They are information cards with valuable data burned into them. Over the past four years I've gathered quite a bit of statistics on each participate that has entered."

He looked up, his eyes meeting slyly with inquisitive hazel. "See, I haven't been wasting my time." He flipped over one card, revealing a blank surface. Holding a basic hand seal, he pressed a finger against the card-

A small cloud of smoke followed.

Said smoke cleared, and the once blank card now bore what seemed to be a detailed map, equipped with an advanced, but easy to read graph.

"This graph represents the number of those taking the exam and the breakdown of what country they come from." Kabuto slickly explained, while lightly tapping the top of his deck, "I have over two hundred cards in here, all of them filled with data."

Now, that could be seen as impressive and Kagome was beginning to suspect that Kabuto was trying to impress her, or at the very least- prove to her that he wasn't unintelligent. He valued his aptitude, clearly. However, in her point of view, he'd just proved that he wasn't all too smart for he'd just given away information that he should have kept to himself.

Hazel orbs, narrowed- her attention focused solely on the deck. Most likely the cards, possessed information on people as well, and Kabuto probably planned to use that deck to gathering data on the rest of the rookies during this exam.

Her team included and that was certainly not acceptable.

Her expression grew cold.

That deck would have to go…

"I'm assuming that those cards have information on individuals as well." Sasuke suddenly said, obviously thinking along the same line as she.

Squinting, Naruto crossed his arms, watching through baffled blue eyes. _'Ughh… how come stuff is always so confusing…?'_ He was beyond lost, and had been since Kabuto began his 'explanation' about that weird deck of his. Not that he was going to admit it, seeing as everyone else seemed to understand.

No need for him to look like a fool in front of all the rookies.

Kabuto turned his attention to the sullen Uchiha, and chuckled. "They might. Do you have someone special in mind?"

An irritated scowl followed. "Just answer my question." Sasuke snapped, already goaded and in no mood to play games. He'd also, taken an instant dislike to the silver-haired genin, thanks to his the interactions with Kagome.

"Well, to be honest-" Kabuto paused, and placed the lone card back into his deck, before quickly rearranging them. "I can't promise that the information will be complete or perfect, but I have something on just about everyone." There came another pause, "Even you guys."

Kabuto continue to speak, completely missing, Kagome's deep intake of breath.

"If you have someone you want to learn about, I don't mind giving you the information." Kabuto said his words directed to Sasuke. "If you don't have a name, I'll at least need a description. Or the village they-"

_"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" _

Those words were followed by fire.

Lots and lots of blinding, heat wreathing fire.

Thankfully, Kagome had very good aim. For the flames, hit the target, that being the deck of cards with precise precision. They were _engulfed_ and, Kabuto taken by surprise barely managed to shield his face with his arms. He stumbled, falling unceremoniously on his butt- while the rest of the rookie's instinctively jumped back, to avoid the sudden unanticipated blaze.

As well as the severe chocking heat it emitted.

Kagome closed her mouth, and just as swiftly as the flames came- did they fade.

"Shit! What the hell was that!" Some random genin cursed out from his seat, totally shocked at the unexpected show of flames.

Mouths were agape.

Eyes were wide in alarm.

Whispers rang through the classroom…

To say that Kagome's stunning act had gather some attention would be an understatement. Every single individual in the room happened to be looking in her direction. Many students had gone as far as to stand, just to get a better view of the crazed commotion.

* * *

From the crowd, icy cyan orbs narrowed, focused solely on Kagome. From the moment she'd entered the room, he'd watched her with an intent stare- unable tear his eyes away. The red headed bijuu container wore a frown, his features rigid. Slowly, his hand found its way to his lower abdomen, his finger touching where _blood _had once flown. His _blood_. Not his victims' _blood_, as it had always been. No, this time it was HIS _blood_. He gripped the material of his clothes; memories that had never truly left started to replay frantically in his thoughts.

A clear vision of intense wide hazel-eyes, and dust, apparently the remaining particles of his defense, instantly flooded his mind. Than-

The blood. He just couldn't get over the blood, even though it had nearly been a week.

In his mind, there had been no pain, only the warmth and sight of his blood. His blood. That was the first time he'd ever seen such a thing. His body tensed, a deep intake of breath followed as the ever callous, crazed voice in his head began to screech unexpectedly in sudden realization, **'I know what she is, I smell the power!'**

To his credit, although the screeching, cause his ears to ring painfully; he did not clutch his head.

Sadly though, he didn't understand the meaning of what had been said.

"Looks like the little runt is still full of spunk," Kankuro dryly noticed. The kabuki painted teen, stood in-between his two siblings; his eyes swiftly wandered over Kagome's petite figure and an appreciative grin crossed his lips. "But at least she's still easy on the eyes. Her legs are pretty nice too."

Beside him, Temari scoffed. It appeared as if her younger brother enjoyed violence, because if he were foolish enough to still be attracted to the girl after what had happened before, than he had to be into sadism. "All ready over her breaking your balls, eh?" She rolled her eyes, and smirked snidely, "Or maybe you'd like for her to do it again?"

Kankuro merely scowled.

Temari had always possessed a rather crude tongue so he didn't reply for it would get him nowhere. Instead he chose to silently watch the 'show' play out.

* * *

"That was rude." TenTen muttered, resting her chin on her hand.

"Well, I think that she's splendid!" Lee merrily exclaimed, in a vigorous voice. "Her intense flames show her youthful beauty!" He hadn't forgotten the encouraging words she'd offered him when he'd been worried that Haruno Sakura didn't like him.

Speaking of a certain lovely cherry blossom-

He frowned.

He had yet to see her.

TenTen sighed, at his overly enthusiastic behavior. Something's would never change. "Well, it doesn't change the fact that her actions were rude." She frowned, and with a shake of the head went on to say, "The guy was kind of arrogant, but he was _trying_ to be helpful."

"No." Neji immediately disagreed.

At those words TenTen glanced over, with an inquiring expression. Straight away, she noticed that his irked eyes were locked on the scene, or rather on that Kagome. He looked, very aggravated and she was beginning to suspect he didn't like the strange girl.

"What do you mean, Neji?" she asked.

Without sparing her a glance, he composedly explained. "He was gathering information on competing shinobi. She destroyed it and unless he has a photographic memory, which I highly doubt, he won't be able to share the knowledge or use it against anyone." He briefly paused before concluding, "Us included."

"Oh…" TenTen trailed off. A look of understand graced her features. Neji was right, not that it was any surprise. In her view, he was always right. After all, the Hyuuga was a true genius.

"She is as amazingly intelligent as she is splendid!"

Both ignored Lee, for his annoying antics were a common occurrence in their team.

While Neji's outward show gave away not a hint of emotions, his thoughts were in a twist as questions, constantly rushed through his brain.

'_How did she know?' _No one, other than a Hyuuga should know of the curse branded upon every branch member. It was a clan secret, not to be shared with the outside world.

But she knew.

His features grew harsh, as his mind recalled the way she'd readily reached up, eyes intensely focused on his hitae-ate. It was as if she could literally see the mark branded onto his forehead even though covered by his headband. No. Not _'as if'_. He knew that she really _'could'_ see it, even though he deny it she still 'saw' his curse. Her stern but softly spoken order lightly echoed through his thoughts.

'_Take off your hitae-ate, and I'll get rid of it'_

* * *

From his seat, a young man was observing the commotion, and sly gleam was evident in attractive violet eyes. He coolly chuckled, an iniquitous, smile spread across his lips. "You never did have any luck with the ladies, Kabuto..." He leaned back in his seat, listlessly fiddling with one of the golden rings that graced his _Shakujou_ Staff.

This had been an enjoyable sight to witness, but it would have been far more entertaining had she aimed those flames at the bastards face. Nevertheless, even though he despised that perverse medic he should have warned him of her.

He _should _have informed him that with her eyes or rather her abilities, she would see right through his act.

Instead he'd merely allowed his teammate to approach them, knowing that it would end badly for the man.

Yes. He really should have warned him, and not doing so was a direct defiance, against what had been ordered of him. He was in these exams to detect the possible presents of those like himself, and when it were found out that he'd with held the information there would be hell to pay.

He knew this, but still excitement stirring within him. He hadn't believed that there would be anyone else left… much less _her_ of all people. He could feel the intense purity from within her, and he instantly knew who he was looking upon. Perhaps, freedom was possible-

A slight movement from his right drew his attention.

Discreetly glancing over he spotted a young, but scarcely dressed female Konoichi standing beside him. She was clad in a short but very tight black dress that barely reached her thighs- long legs laced in dark fishnet stockings. If one were to lean the right way they'd probably be able to see her lacy panties. Well, he was assuming that they would be lacy, or maybe silk? If he were lucky there would be no panties at all...

That would be even better.

He happened to be a special type of man: One that was easily distracted (no matter how important the task at hand was) when an eye-catching woman was involved. In his point of view- women were the perfect distraction, a momentary remedy to stress and he happened to _always_ be stressed, despite his relaxed demeanor.

His fingers twitched, a lecherous smirk was at his lips. He had the sudden, but not unusual urge to squeeze the girl's ass…

But that would surely result in a beating.

The grip on his staff loosened.

Well, one innocent little squeeze wouldn't hurt.

* * *

Meanwhile-

Kagome huffed a bit, casually waving the smoke from her mouth. "That handles that little issue." She wittily drawled out, coldly eyeing Kabuto. The older teen was still idiotically sitting in the same spot, a shocked look on his face. Plenty of blackened soot covered the front of his shirt. She had to think that he looked far better this way, for the soot really brought some variety to his bland way of dressing.

"Damn, Kag-chan, you burned the freakin' floor!" Naruto laughed, amusingly pointing at the scorched surface.

Sasuke vacantly stared at burnt tile. Just as he'd expected, she had performed a Katon, and as always had over done it, but at least she'd gotten rid of that pesky deck.

He then glanced around the room, taking note of the attention she had drawn with her show of flames. Clearly, everyone was staring in their direction, some whispering loudly amongst themselves. That wasn't much of concern, for they could whisper all they like, but on the other hand- A predatory glint shone bright in his dark orbs, those of which had narrowed dangerously at Kabuto. Kagome had just destroyed something valuable of his and it would only be natural for him to try and attack her.

Each of the other rookies reactions, where quite different from squad seven-

"I guess that's what happens when you act like a big shot." Shikamaru wryly commented, looking the least perturb out of them all. Speaking more to himself he mused out loud: "Must suck having all that hard work torched. Four years… wow what a drag…"

Unlike Kirara, who wasn't fazed by the fire, Akamaru was whining, and he had buried his nose into his master's hood. The heavy smell of smoke, greatly irritating his senses and Kiba had also covered his own sensitive nose with the sleeves of his coat, scowling crossly at Kagome, "Show-off…" he growled under his breath. She was by far worse than Naruto!

"Aw," Chouji dejectedly muttered, "My chips…" Sadly, he'd been a little too slow in backing away; as a result the front of his bag had been scorched. The brunt contents, that was once barbecue potato chips laid at his feet.

Hinata had covered her mouth in astonishment. "O-Oh my…" She had anticipated something; but didn't expected flames, of all things, to suddenly burst forth from the girl's mouth!

Kagome casually stared back at her. She took note that while the girl's eyes were identical to the long haired boy, she did not possess the same tattoo. She curiously titled her head to the side, before sweetly smiling, "Did I put too much chakra into it, Hinata-san?"

"Um… W-well, I don't-" Hinata could only manage to blinked back at her, obviously at a loss of words and strangely feeling intimidated, despite the smile she was being giving.

Naruto was shaking his head. "Hell no, Kaggy, that was totally awesome! You should have used more chakra!"

Kagome smirked, preparing to thank him for the flattering remark, when from the corner of her eye; she spotted the ever exclusive Shino, as he bent down. It looked as if he were picking something up. A closer look confirmed that the strange boy was in fact doing just that, and the something he happened to be grabbing hold of was a… bug?

She raised a question brow, when he turned towards her.

Shino held up a single finger, and on that appendage was small black, six legged insect. "Careful. You almost burned her."

A baffled blink, "Ugh…Okay… Sorry?" Now she hadn't a clue of how to properly respond to something of bizarre as that! To her bugs were gross, and she was always sure to step on any that crawled her way. Not to mention he'd called that bug a 'her'. How did he know it was a female?

Ino was just shaking her head in disbelief, just now getting over the shock. She couldn't believe Kagome was behaving so nonchalantly after what she'd just done! "You're crazy! You could have hurt somebody!"

Kagome scoffed, indecorously. If she'd wanted to hurt someone, she would have. However, that had not been her intent; the only thing that she wanted to dispose of was Kabuto's cards.

Speaking of which-

Yakushi Kabuto slowly stood up, finally looking away from the remains of his deck. Or should one say lack of remains, seeing as there wasn't a single thing left. He held back an aggravated sneer, over the demise of his possessions.

So much work- years of work and within the blink of an eye it was all gone in a burning blaze. Inwardly, he seethed. Had he not had a pseudo to keep up, he would have gladly and quite happily, ran his scalpel right through her neck. It was precisely than, that the older teen noticed that he was being watched, by two very poised boys. He could practically feel the murderous stares, and it was as if they both sensed his wicked thoughts-

Hell, even the puny cat on the girls shoulder was dangerously gazing at him.

At his movement, Naruto had instantly lost his amused appearance. Now, the glaring boy looked as if he were ready for a fight, a light hue of red evident in his normally blue orbs. Sasuke, on the other hand, had been carefully watching from the beginning, already having anticipated this entire altercation.

It was clear to Kabuto, that both boys were expecting him to retaliate. It was easy to see that they were extremely protective of their female teammate, already eagerly preparing to defend her.

The following words only confirmed the obvious-

Tensely Naruto warned, through narrowed eyes: "You better not try anything, because if you do I'll _kill_ you."

Now that blunt comment, resulted in a quite a few tentative glances from the other rookies, none the having heard the normally cheerful blonde sound so... _unlike _himself.

Kabuto raised a brow. He calmly brushed the front of his shirt with his hand, and chuckled frivolously. "I'm not going to do anything. Geez, just calm down you two." He replied, with a exhausted shake of the head.

Kagome's brows furrowed together. "So… you aren't angry, not in the slightest?" she asked disbelievingly.

"I know I'd be pissed." Kiba added, still covering his nose. He like the other hadn't expected that responses. In fact, he thought there would be some sort of crazy battle with the way they were acting.

"Well, that wasn't what I'd call polite, but I guess I was asking for it." Kabuto replied, shrugging his shoulders. He truly appeared as if he weren't bother, nor angry.

_'Wow…'_ The young priestess scowled. This guy… was one amazing actor. Better than she would ever be.

"That's would explain why you failed seven times in a row," An impetuous female voice intervene, "I'd never let an ugly runt of girl run me over like that."

For a moment, the world came to standstill. Well, in Kagome's mind it did.

_'Ugly?'_ She dryly repeated. She _almost _wanted to laugh. Certainly, whoever had decided to speak that insult was jealous. Curious at who had uttered the words, she glanced in the direction the voice had come and what she found, caused her eyes to broaden in shock, her body stiffen.

The one who'd spoken was a female, with unnaturally long hair that reached past her ankles; its tip tied tight with a bow. She stood next to two males, one of which had rough features and unmanageable black hair. While he appeared normal at first glance, the boy beside him came off as strange. He was casually slouched over- gauze was wrapped around his face, leaving only his left eye visible and all three of them wore identical scarf's around there necks.

Nevertheless, it wasn't there appearance that had caused Kagome to freeze.

It was the symbol imbedded into their hitae-ate that resulted in her stunned reaction.

A musical note was on each of their headbands…

_'Sound.' _

These three were genin from the Hidden Sound.

Sound Ninja's being the ones who slaughter the reclusive seeking Higurashi clan.

Her clan.

Yes, she still saw herself as an Uchiha, and always would, but in the same token she was also by blood, a Higurashi and seeing that symbol on their headbands caused mixed emotion to stir within her.

Perhaps, this shouldn't have been that much of a surprise.

The Chuunin Exam, allowed ninja from all the Hidden Villages to enter, so she should have expected to see members from the infamous Sound country, but despite knowing that it hadn't dawned on her that she would run into one, much less three. What was one suppose to do in this sort of situation? Shouldn't she feel hostility against them? They were a part of the village that destroyed her clan but then again…

They were around her age, therefore only infants when the massacre happened. While the girl was clearly rude and envious, (and deserved a nice-sized Katon to the face) she and her teammates wouldn't have any knowledge of those past events.

But, on another note-

Her eyes grew cold.

There was a high possibility that they could know who ordered the shinobi's to attack the Higurashis. After much thought, she had come to the conclusion, that the assault hadn't been a random act. It was purposely done, and the sound-nins would have been obeying the orders of their _leader_.

That was who truly deserved her aversion.

The problem was that, as of now, no one knew much about Otogakure. Not even the Third Hokage. That village was clouded in secrecy, and there was a great possibly that these three genin would have the answers to the unknown.

Kagome had been so lost in thought, that she hadn't yet noticed that Naruto, in her silence had quickly come to her defense. But his following, screeching comment, and the sudden dangerous rise of Kyuubi's demonic chakra was enough to gain her attention.

"You bitch!" the blonde vulgarly cursed out, eyes flaring and that light hue of crimson had spread- completely engulfing brilliant blue. "Don't you dare say crap about Kagome! You're the ugly one!"

The seamlessly placid Kabuto was no longer holding either of her teammate's attention.

A silent Sasuke was only eyeing the three sound-nins with a scheming gaze.

Automatically, Kagome reach out, placing a hand on the blondes tensed shoulder, effortlessly channeling her holy chakra into his body, which quickly countered and easily subdued the kitsune's chakra. She was sure that Kyuubi had been internally and intentionally egging the blonde into a fray, "Calm down, Naruto-kun." She softly commanded, knowing that he would have soon pounced on the sound-genin.

Of course, he listened- although his shoulder was still tensed, and his now blue eyes were _still_ locked on the female sound-nin.

Speaking of which, the girl didn't seemed to happy to have been so rudely called out of her name, for she was reaching into her small pouch, clearly planning to grab hold of a weapon.

Shikamaru, like the rest of the rookies were merely watching in slight disbelief. This was crazy. Totally _crazy_ and a confrontation seemed inevitable-

Nevertheless, it never came thanks to a cloud of smoke that erupted from the front of the classroom and the deep voice which followed.

"I am Morino Ibiki, the examiner for the Chuunin Selection Exam, first test." Ibiki loudly announced. His appearance was just as daunting as his tone, his face possessing two jagged scars, and his eyes seemingly vindictive. He hadn't come alone, for with him were several other ninja, all which wore Konoha headbands and there sudden appearance was somewhat intimidating.

"First, you guys in the back, - hidden sound, and leaf genin. I suggest you stop the bickering-" It was then that the smoldered surface of the floor caught his attention, and a deep scowl marred his lips.

What in the world?

Obviously, someone was going to have to pay to have that repaired and since he was in charge of this part of the exam, it was probably going to be him.

His eyes narrowed, coldly. "Listen up; there will be no fighting unless I give permission. Disobey and failure will immediately follow. Is that understood!"

He took the wide eyed silence that followed as an agreement.

"Good, now let's get started. All of you will come to the front and hand over your paperwork, after that you will be given a number which will determine where-"

From there on, Sasuke blocked out the rest of the examiners instructions, "Kagome." He seriously said.

When she gave no reaction to hearing his call, Sasuke nudged her shoulder.

Success. She finally looked at him, and away from the sound-nins, who with a final defiant hateful glare had dismissed them. All the participants, were obeying Ibiki's orders, and heading to the front of the room.

There squad was the only three still standing by the entrance.

"What?" Kagome inattentively muttered features rigid.

"Later," he soberly retorted, a devious gleam in his obsidian orbs, "We will see those three later, and then we can interrogate them for as long as you like."

"Interrogate…" She repeated a frown at her lips. Her features were expectant, as she peered up into his eyes. "They should know something shouldn't they?"

A curt nod, "Most likely," Sasuke confirmed. They would probably have to find some way to seek them out and corner them just to get the information. Some, violence would probably be detailed as well, not that he was opposed to the notion. In fact, he was for it. "It's only logical that they would."

"Yeah," Naruto quickly agreed, grinning eagerly. Just from her touch, he was no longer under his kitsunes influence, and his behavior had made a complete (yet somehow amazing) turnaround. "And that girl was stupid, and jealous. You're much prettier than her, Kag-chan."

Kagome looked between the two, before curtly nodding in accord, "Hai, than we will see them later."

* * *

**First ****Trial**: Written Exams 

_Chuunin Selection Exam,_

_Test #1 Rules_

1. Test takers start off holding the perfect score of ten points. The test consists of ten questions and one point is subtracted from your initial total for every question answered incorrectly.

2. The test is a team event. Meaning that passing is determined by combining each team total score.

3. Those caught cheating will lose two points for each offense.

4. Those that lose all their points during the exam (thorough cheating) and those that fail to answer any questions correctly will fail along with their teammates.

'_Question 1: Line B, seen in the picture, is the greatest possible distance Shinobi A can throw his shuriken from a tree of seven meters… for enemies who appear within the circumference of the shuriken's range. Explain the attack options using this distance. Show your work in details.'_

'_Eh…? I'll skip that one for now…'_

'_Question 2: Shinobi A, standing twenty feet from Shinobi B, wields a single kunai. What is the exact distance…'_ She trailed off, her face taking on a look of pure aggravation.

'_What the…'_

What in the world was this supposed to be!

Kagome took a deep breath and leaned forward, glaring suspiciously at each question written on the paper.

Now this… this was just wrong.

Oh and unfair, let not forget extremely unfair.

Then again Kakashi-sensei first lesson had mention that as a ninja, one would face tasks that would be deemed as 'unfair', clearly the Jounin had been correct, but this was just unreasonable!

Back in the Academy, she'd ranked pretty well in the academic department, actually right on par with Sasuke, if not equal. They were both at the top of the class! So in other words, she liked to think of herself as smart. An intelligent young girl that could figure out most things with a little bit of careful consideration… and yet…

'_I don't know any of these!'_ She frantically thought.

Not a single god forsaken one, and if she didn't know them, than most likely Sasuke didn't know them-

And if she and her brother didn't know them, then there was NO way her poor Naruto-kun would know them! These questions were advanced, so much so that she was beginning to think that hardly anyone in the room would be able to figure them out. One needed not only book smarts (which she had) but a heck of a lot of battle experience (which she didn't have)!

She grimaced, nibbling at the eraser on her pencil. This was beyond annoying.

When Ibiki had stated that it would be a written exam, she'd found that a bit odd. Before hand she'd assumed that the entire exams would consist of well… fighting. So she'd found this to be unanticipated but not actually a bad thing. At first she surmised that she would prefer a written test, over actual confrontation.

If she could breeze through most of this exams without actually spilling blood than that would be a plus for her.

Written exams weren't exactly a good thing for Naruto, but that had been fine, because she also concluded that she would just send Kirara to him with the answers. (That was when she'd thought that she would actually KNOW the answers)

Of course now, that wouldn't work.

She could spy Naruto (who was slumped in his seat and currently pulling out his hair, in frustration) in the first row of the classroom, but she hadn't a clue where Sasuke was. Probably behind her somewhere, but she didn't risk looking back because of those pesky sentinels that were watching their every move. They might presume her actions to be an attempt to cheat.

Scowling, she fought the temptation to slam her fist against the desk. While annoyed, there was no reason for her to cause yet another crazy scene, and possibly rile up that grumpy Ibiki while she was at it. But goodness this was maddening for this whole test was nothing but a set-up. The only way to pass would be to cheat, and yet, the room was lined with sentry set up too detected said cheating.

It was as if they suspected and wanted them to cheat, just so they could have a excuse to disqualify the teams. Already had a total of fourteen squads been barred, and it'd only been thirty minutes. Quickly the high numbers of the participants were lowering.

Regardless, if she wished to pass, she was going to have to find someone in the room that knew the answers. After that she would have to find a way to copy those answers without getting caught and ruining their squads' chance at becoming Chuunin. Then she would have to get those answers to Naruto, and hopefully by the time she managed that, he would still have his pretty blonde hair.

Her scowl deepened. Right now having a sharingan, that could copy the movements of others, would come in handy.

'_I bet Sasuke-nii has already figured out that we'll have to cheat to pass.'_ And with the Uchiha clan Kekkai Genkai, replication of another individuals pencil strokes would be a walk in the park. He wouldn't need the aid of anyone, but her? _'My blood limit is useless in a situation like this!'_

"Mew…? Meeeeww?'

Kirara little mewl caused Kagome to glance up. The feline was sitting on the desk, in front of her exam paper. Strangely, Kirara wasn't mewling at her, but instead those wide crimson orbs were intently focused elsewhere. Curious, at what (or rather who) had caught her summons undivided attention; she discreetly followed the feline's line of sight-

What she found, was a young male. Probably in his early twenties, with short black hair, violet eyes, those of which were focused on his paper. She spied two small gold earrings in his ear, and his hitae-ate was marked with the symbol of leaf. Appearance wise nothing was out of the norm, but upon closer examination she noticed that something was off...

Hazel-orbs narrowed.

His chakra felt… completely _pure_. It felt... holy. She frowned, incredulity shaking her head. That wasn't right; the stress of the exams was obviously screwing with her usual excellent perception.

Despite her uncertainty, Kagome continued her scrutiny. As inconspicuously as possible she carefully took in his form: Both his arms were wrapped tightly in white gauze, starting from his wrist, the white bandages traveled up disappearing under sleeveless, dark violet robes, which perfectly matched his eyes. He probably had the cloth covering his entire body, seeing as his ankles and neck were wrapped in the material.

Just then, she noticed the long, golden ringed staff casually resting against his chair. The tip of the object was eerily (if not unnaturally) long, pointed and obviously sharpened much like a dagger, no doubt making a formidable weapon.

"Is there something wrong?" he unexpectedly asked his tone light and relaxed.

Startled hazel orbs broaden, and her cheeks flushed in embarrassment. It would seem that she hadn't been as discreet as initially believed for she'd just been caught gawking, like some sort of idiot. "Um, no… sorry…" She awkwardly apologized.

He turned towards her and that act, gave her a full view of his face-

Without delay, Kagome noticed a bright red mark, shaped much like a _hand_ on his right cheek. It looked like he been slapped, and quite hard as well! How… silly! Instantly, her embarrassment vanished, only to be replaced by amusement. She covered her mouth, in an effort to stifle the laugh.

He quirked brow, at her clear glee, "Do tell," He amiability asked, resting his chin on his hand, as he intently watch her giggle. He was careful to keep his voice low, "What do you find so entertaining?"

"You have a hand print on your face." Kagome pointed out, her voice no higher than a whisper, "It makes you look ridiculous."

"Ah, I see…" He stroked his redden cheek as if in thought. She suspected that he was reminiscing, of how he received the painful looking mark. Clearly someone had smacked him, for reasons she had yet to figure out. To her surprise he smiled warmly, not in the least offended by her comment. "I'm glad that I amuse you, _Kagome-sama_."

Right away did she grimace, her giggles swiftly ceased. Seriously, she inquired, "How do you know my name?" And why did he apply such an honorific suffix, at the end of it?

Not at all affected by the sudden change of her disposition, he shrugged and pointed out: "You wrote it on the top of your paper."

Kagome peered down at her sheet, "Oh, right." She dryly responded, feeling foolish to have forgotten.

"My name is Miroku," He unexpectedly introduced, flashing a charming smile. If anything, he was very charismatic, because without effort he was giving off a very flirtatious aura, "Since I know your name, it's only polite that you learn mine."

"Polite?" She repeated, apprehensively. At this point, she wasn't prone to trust those who she did not know, even if they behaved nicely. She titled her head the side, and instinctively, did her eyes traveled over his form. Basically, she couldn't help herself. This time, she didn't bother to be discreet or embarrassed and with a clear probing stare, she carefully observed every coil of his network…

Despite her vigilant examination, she just as before, found not a single bit of impurity in his chakra, nor his flesh.

In fact, his chakra still emitted an aura of holiness.

Her jaw clenched, in exasperation. _'I don't understand. Isn't it impossible for a normal person to have holy chakra, unless they are a-'_

"Are you sure there is nothing wrong?" Miroku preened, now he wore a knowing smirk.

Kagome pursed her lips together in slight annoyance. "Nothing's wrong," She wryly replied, once again staring down at her exam sheet. "But you better be careful about looking at other peoples papers. You know those sentry are watching us like hawks." As soon as the words left her mouth, did she scowl. Why in the world, was she trying to be helpful to him? If he got caught than that would be his own downfall, and a plus for her team.

Miroku stroked his chin at her warning. How thoughtful of her. With smirk he retorted, "Hai you are right. They expect for us to cheat. It's a clever ploy, if I do say so myself."

"Ploy?" Kagome whispered, glaring coolly at a few of the sentries. She spotted one of them, scribbling something down on his sheet.

Looked like someone just got caught.

She wasn't worried about it being Sasuke, but there was a chance it could be Naruto…

Said blonde was currently hunched over in his seat, and still pulling out his hair.

'_Oh Naruto-kun… just hold on for a little bit longer and please stop pulling at your hair...' _The last thing she wanted was him to walk around with a few obvious bald spots.

"Well," Miroku astutely continued, completely aware of her concerned, "I'm sure you've already realized that the real test is to cheat, without being caught. They are trying to test our effectiveness at gathering data from the enemy. You did notice, didn't you?"

A blink. "Hai…" Kagome trailed off, nibbling at her bottom lip. In reality, she'd simply figured that she would have to cheat, because well…

She didn't know the answers so how else would she get them? Besides, failure was not an option. But, it did make sense, after all Ibiki said that only two points would be deducted for cheating, when usually cheating would result in immediately failure. What a twisted thing to do! Trying to mess with everyone mind, and actually succeeding with most.

"Hai, hai. Of course you realized it, Kagome-_sama_." Miroku fervently continued, once again she noticed that he were addressing her, as if she were '_above_' him. It was, extremely odd and for some reason, he seemed excited, and yet all he was doing was conversing with her. "It's all about gathering information from another, and sadly my abilities while unique don't really aid me when it comes to that sort of task. But thankfully, I need not worry."

Kagome brows knitted together, in interest. She was so tempted to ask, just what his abilities were, but instead said, "Why is that?"

A dashing, yet appealing smile followed. "I already know all the answers," He bluntly stated, before casually pushing his paper in her direction. With a enticing wink, he whispered in a low tempting voice, "My lady, would you like to copy?"

Her mouth just about fell open. Did he say what she thought he did!

Kagome was momentarily at a loss for words. There was no reason why he should be willing to let her cheat off of him! Besides, he should want her to fail, after all if she failed than so did her team. The less competition the better so this made no sense whatsoever!

"Come on now, I don't mind." Miroku soothingly spoke, sensing his wariness. He casted quick gaze, at a few of the careful watching sentinels. There were quite a few lookouts, but each of them were only watching a certain section. In order to avoid being detected, all one needed to do was make their move at the correct moment.

That precise time being when the watching sentry, was busy marking down other cheating students.

Sure, an individual would only have about one half a second to pull the task off, but if one were quick enough they could manage.

"All you have to do is glance over, exactly when say." He thoroughly explained, "Or if you're worried about those sentries catching you, then I'll read them aloud. Although it would probably be easier and faster if I just wrote them down for you."

Kagome gripped her pencil, dubiously staring at him. "Why?" When Miroku merely blinked with innocent violet eyes, she decided to further elaborate: "Why are you trying to help me? You don't know me and you shouldn't want me to pass."

"Now, Kagome-sama, of course I want you to pass. I'd do _anything_ to aid you, after all that is my duty to do so." He explained in a chastising voice, shaking his head at her assumptions. "It's quite simple. You are _very special_, and I'm sure you've already realized what I am." A short pause and his composed voice became stern, "There is no reason to deny it, my lady. I assume that _your_ perception is faultless."

Silently, Kagome regarded Miroku with an impassive, yet cynical stare. Unperturbed he simply reached over, snatching up her test sheet. He'd done it so rapidly that she didn't realize her paper was gone, until he had purposefully placed it on top of his own.

Without hesitation, he was already jotting down each of the answers for her.

"Don't worry about ten; it's probably a trick question. That Ibiki is trying to mess with our heads, so ignore whatever he says. One comes to realize these things after years of experience." Miroku quickly admonished, a light smile tugged at the corner of his lips, and he spoke in a very quiet voice, "You haven't a clue of how pleased I am to see _you_ alive..."

Kagome gave no reply to his admission, and for the last time, (just to be certain) she examined his figure. Of course, nothing had changed; he still held the same purity. Slowly her taut features began to soften. His behavior was very strange, but he wasn't lying. She knew that much. Clearly, this man was a priest or rather monk in another term. But what was important was that he was like _her_, another Higurashi and possessor of the clans Kekkai Genkai and obviously for those reasons he wished to help her.

Didn't this make him her _cousin_ or something along those lines? She simply blinked. How likely was this? Then again, Kaede had appeared suddenly- out of the blue speaking the truth of her heritage. So, perhaps she shouldn't find this so odd.

Odder things had happen to her before. Kirara summoning scroll which happened possessed her name, although she hadn't signed it was one of those odd moments. Of course there had been a reasonable explanation but still, it was peculiar. So the fact that a priest, just so happened to be sitting next to her and was currently giving her all the answers to this impossible exam should be just another bizarre but normal day, in her book.

Nevertheless when it came to Miroku, his showing only brought about forth many questions.

He wore a Konoha headband, but he couldn't have been living in the village. There was just no way he could have attended and graduated from the Academy without the Hokage learning of his skills and informing her grandmother. Plus her obaa-san had been so positive that no one survived, but clearly, she was wrong. Miroku here was proof enough. So where- or rather who had he been with for the past twelve years and was there a possibility that more had survived?

Oh how her questions were mounting...

There was no longer any reason to seek out and interrogate the sound-genin, as Sasuke had suggested seeing as Miroku would more than likely have the answers.

Precisely then, he pointed his pencil at Kirara. Said feline, happily mewled at him, her tails excitedly waved in union. It would seem that her summon quite like him, judging by her reactions. "You should send the nekomata, along with your test sheet to each of your teammates. I _suggest_ you do so quickly, we only have twenty minutes left, and your demon will have to return your paper within that time period."

Had there been any doubt left in her mind, his 'suggestion' would have instantly suppressed it. Not only did he know, what Kirara was, but he also knew her exact species of demon.

"Oh, and my lady?" said Miroku voice somewhat nonchalant.

"...Hai?" Kagome carefully replied, her expression abstemious.

His following words were spoken with a chilling resolve, which did not fit his seemingly pleasant facade. Clear abhorrence, laced with undeniable hate could be seen in his violet orbs: "Beware of the snake."

* * *

**Crow Rat's Note:**

Whew! That was long. Like 57 pages long. I'm going to hope that the length made up for the wait. I typed so much that my wrists started to hurt. _(Gasp) _Trying to capture all the characters was a lot of fun but hard as well. I hope I pulled it off. There were just so many people introduced in this chapter! And please don't murder me for what happened to Sakura. I didn't do it too be mean, it was just a part of the plot. (Yes I know I always say that, but it's true I tell ya!)

Now everyone, you must tell this Crow Rat what you thought of the chapter and if you do you'll give you virtual sweets (which are by far better than real sweets).

And if you don't review I'll sic a lecherous Miroku after you!

_(Hugs Miroku plushie)_

_-tosses Froggy plushies too all the reviewers-_

**Crow Rat's Announcement:**_ On October 26, 2009 I gave birth to a little girl named Akemi Naydeen Barron. She only weighed 7 pounds at the time, although now she's around 9 pounds! Little Akemi enjoys sleeping, crying and soiling her diaper. She also loves to wake me up three or four times during the night which hinders my sleep. (Grins) But thankfully she's cute so it's all worth it! _

This chapter is dedicated to _Dancinfanz_ - give the girl a cookie!


	15. Chapter 15: Forest Of Death

**Title:** Rebirth

**Author:** Passionate Crow Rat

**Rating:** M

**Pairings:** Kagome/Itachi/Naruto/Sasuke with one-sided love-interests.

**Warnings:** Some Language. Violence. Very Slight Suggestive Themes? O.O

**Summary: **The Chuunin Exams have arrived. Sasuke and Naruto vowed to protect Kagome; but can they do so without succumbing to the dark temptation of power? With Itachi's return so close, can they possibly keep the clan murderer away? AU Naru/Inu X-over

**Disclaimer:** I wish I own both series, but sadly, I do not.

**Crow Rat's Note: **No point in idle chit-chat… but check out my poll on my profile. It's good old fashion fun!

Onwards, I say!

=3

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: Forest Of Death**

* * *

**Five Years Prior**  
_**Before **_**the Massacre-**  
**Uchiha Compound, Morning**

The first thing the seven year old Uchiha Kagome noticed as she slowly woke was that the sun was up. The brilliant rays were peeking through the blinds of the open window, shining audaciously down onto her face.

The second thing the young girl noticed was that her chest felt awfully heavy. Very heavy. It was as if someone had set a weight upon her. Yes, she could breathe, but this wasn't what she'd call comfy.

The last thing she noticed was that her chest not only felt heavy, but it also felt… wet?

Hazel-orbs suddenly shot open and what she saw explained everything.

A loudly snoring Sasuke happened to be using her as his own special pillow. His head was resting heavily on her chest, his arms wrapped around her waist and his legs shamelessly tangled with hers. He was latching on pretty tightly. Hugging her like she was his pillow… and drooling on her as well. That cold wetness that coated her chest happened to be his… spit.

'_EWWWWW!!!'_ Her young mind literally screeched in disgust.

Spit! Her dear brother's nasty spit was all over her!

Gross. Gross. _Gross!_

And how in the world did she end up in here? Obviously she was in their room, in her bed, and Sasuke had for some reason decided to leave his to join her. Not that she had much of an issue with it; he'd done so before and she always assumed that her bed was just more comfortable than his. The main problem was that he was drooling on her, something he'd never done before.

There was also the issue of her Aniki.

The last thing she remembered was the both of them leaving that boring old office (filled with ugly old prunes) and heading home. Along the way, she attempted to stay awake; but after Itachi had told her to go to sleep, she obeyed, finding herself extremely tired anyways. From that recollection, she could only assume that Itachi had arrived home, placed her in bed, then left. And sometime during the night, Sasuke had decided that his bed wasn't comfortable and climbed into hers- after which he proceeded to drool on her.

The only thing more annoying than his spit drenching the front of her dress was the fact that she probably wouldn't be seeing Itachi until later tonight. He always did have Anbu stuff to do in the morning, although he may have skip out on it, like he'd done yesterday.

Itachi-kun seemed to enjoy doing whatever he pleased no matter what anyone else thought about the matter; seeing as he also liked to skip out on clan meetings.

Even though Tou-san always got really angry.

With that final thought, Kagome tried to sit up. Understandably wanting to get out of her wet attire, she quickly found that task to not be so simple. Sasuke's weight made it a bit difficult, therefore she resorted to wiggling around, trying to squirm out of his tight grasp. However, that seemed to have a negative effect. The more she moved, the tighter his grip became. He shifted slightly, so that the top of his head bumped against her chin. His dark, unruly bluish hair was now covering her mouth.

"Sasu-nii, hey! Sasuke-nii! Nii-kun… nii-kun!" Now she was starting to sound a bit like a broken record; her calls were having no effect, although he did grunt a bit. Therefore, she was forced to do the only reasonable thing…

Kagome balled up her fist and proceeded to whack him upside his head. Hard.

On the first hit, he merely groaned. The second, he grumbled something unintelligible under his breath, somehow managing to cuddle closer to her and the third? She applied a bit more force behind her strike, and that at last, caused her brother to stir.

Slowly, Sasuke lifted his head, and his impassive eyes met with annoyed hazel. He peered vacantly at her, his features still heavy with sleep. Finally, he blinked, and then cringed when he realized that the side of his cheek felt kinda wet and crusty. Frowning, he sat up, untangling himself from her body-and using the corner of his shirt, he wiped the saliva from his face. "Eww…" he grumbled, grossed out by his own mess. The first thing he needed to do was head to the bathroom and wash up, "Gross."

"It's your spit." She accusingly remarked; frowning as to show her displeasure. At least he didn't have it all over his shirt, unlike her own. Sure, she would need to change clothes anyways, but this was just nasty! "So it shouldn't be all 'Eww' to you!"

His spit? His mind was still a little groggy, and the bright rays of the sun that were constantly striking him in the face weren't helping. He may have still been tired, but that didn't stop the scowl from appearing on his lips. He turned to his Imouto with an annoyed glare. It was precisely then that his focus fell upon something odd…

"Why is the front of your dress all wet?"

Kagome grimaced. Obviously, he was still half asleep, seeing as it was clear as to why she was wet. "You drooled on me!" She practically screamed out in the usual high-pitched, squeaky voice.

Sasuke leaned away, looking offended, and even though the evidence stacked against him was strong, he still denied the truth.

"I did not!"

Drooling was more embarrassing than snoring. He just couldn't admit to this!

Quickly, Kagome shouted back, "You did too!"

"Did-"

He blinked, his childish comeback caught in his throat when Kagome suddenly jumped off the bed. He watched curiously as she went to her dresser, opened it up, and began to dig through her clothing. Finally, she pulled out another dress…

This one was also dark blue but longer in length, with the Uchiha emblem on the back; the shoulder straps were thin, spaghetti-like and were decorated with tiny black bows.

Little Kagome always did have a lot of dresses. In fact, she didn't have any pants or shorts thanks to Mikoto, who seemed to firmly believe that her daughter belonged solely in feminine clothing.

It was then that something else caught her hazel eyes. Underneath another folded-up dress, she spied the sparkling glimmer of what looked to be a small box. Pushing her clothes aside, Kagome found that it was, in fact, a jewelry box; the glimmer she saw was rainbow glitter. This used to belong to one of her dolls. Actually, it had come with a very expensive dolly, as well as a few pink hair brushes, ribbons, and hair clips. She blinked curiously, propping the box atop her clothes, she flipped the lid open. It had been a long time since she played with the set. Sadly, the doll that came with the box had been mutilated by Sasuke a few months ago; she then wisely hid the jewelry box from her brother so that he wouldn't toss it out.

He always seemed to get angry when she played with her toys instead of him.

Inside, there were several small trinkets. Numerous thin chains- some were black, others were a copper tint and a few were shiny gold. There were also other smaller accessories, such as diamond earrings; pearled beads; circular silver gems that had small holes running through their center. All of the jewelry happened to be _real_ and not simply artificial or yucky plastics like the so called jewels _other_ little girls had. When her Kaa-san brought her toys, she always purchased the most expensive items that she could find.

They were Uchiha's and the head family of the clan, so of course they weren't poor.

'_I remember now!'_ She suddenly mused, smiling to herself. This was actually a little kit. Basically, one could make their own necklace. The smaller ornaments were meant to design the chains. A necklace for themselves, and then a matching one to go around the doll's neck. She had never gotten to use it; thanks to the misfortune that blessed her dolly, for after that she just hid the box along with its contents.

It was a wonder that Sasuke hadn't found it. But then again he never did go through her dress drawers.

"What's that?" came Sasuke's voice. He happened to be standing right over her shoulder, peering nosily down at the box she held.

Kagome scowled hugging the container to her chest. She fully expected for him snatch it, run off, and toss it in the creek, so that it would end up in the Nakano River just like her poor Froggy.

Poor, poor Froggy.

Curse those nasty pools of icky fishes that were probably eating him at this very moment.

"It's mine!" Kagome immediately exclaimed. Snapping at him, her eyes narrowed, "You better not toss it in the creek or else..." she left the threat hanging, since she knew he'd get the point.

In other words she'd tell Itachi on him. Again.

Sasuke, at first said nothing. Judging by the look in his eyes, she knew that he was thinking. Then finally he asked, "Are you still mad?"

Kagome blinked. Mad? He had to be talking about the whole 'Froggy' incident. Hazel-orbs observed him attentively. Was she mad?

'_Umm…'_

The previous events of the day before clouded her mind. When she'd been up in the tree, he'd been calling for her, clearly worried. It actually sounded as if he were going to cry. She could understand, because she would be worried if she didn't know where he'd gone. A wave of guilt rushed through her and her shoulders slumped wearily. Had she not told, Itachi would have never punished him; it was her fault that had happened. Not to mention she hadn't protested, after Aniki told her he'd be fine…

"I'm not mad." She at last answered, "But you better not toss my stuff in the creek anymore."

Sasuke scowled. He wouldn't toss it in the creek. In fact, he was done messing with any of her toys, not that she really had any left, thanks to him. After that horrible stunt his elder brother pulled, he wasn't willing to risk it any longer. Not even Kaa-san screaming made Itachi come out, and he knew for a fact that his brother had stolen their Imouto; in order to discipline him. It was only confirmed when Itachi showed up with her in his arms in the dead of night.

While he truly did love and deeply respect his older brother, that _awful _stunt greatly irritated him.

He hadn't even been able to sleep until Itachi had brought her back.

That alone, raised another question...

"Where did Aniki take you?"

Kagome pursed her lips together, "Um… it's supposed to be a secret. Well I mean Aniki called it a secret meeting…" She admitted, eyeing him carefully. Although he never ordered her not to tell anyone, she felt that while it had been boring and not fun, he didn't want anyone knowing about it. Besides, he'd gone there in the middle of the night. Obviously it was supposed to be a secret.

Both his brows rose in clear curiosity. Meeting? Sasuke leaned forward, "Tell me." He ordered, speaking softly. He then glanced over his shoulder at the open door as if someone might hear. Every child wanted to know a secret, and he was no different. Especially, if the secret had something to do with their brother.

"Ugh…"

Sasuke frowned at her clear hesitation. "If you don't tell me that means you're leaving me out, Kagome." He crossed his arms over his chest, naturally playing on her guilt to get his way. She always did feel bad about things rather quickly; she'd also feel bad about keeping something from him, no matter what it was. "It's not like I'm going to say something."

Kagome frowned, staring blankly. If she told, it would be much like a secret between just the three of them. Like a secret between siblings. And she really didn't want to leave him out. Matter of fact she couldn't bring herself to do such a thing.

"Well…" she finally muttered, briefly looking over at the door. Right then, he instantly knew that he'd gotten her to cave. Of course, it hadn't been hard. "I don't remember where we went cause I feel asleep on the way, but it was a room with a bunch of old people." She spoke faintly.

"…Old people?" Sasuke dryly repeated. "That's it?" Really, seeing as there brother was involved, he'd been expecting something much more… exciting? Old people sounded well… old and annoying.

Kagome nodded. "Yep. And they talk in riddles, and they were really old." Her eyes suddenly widened, as if remembering something very important, "One of them was really ugly. He had one of his eyes all covered up with a bandage… and he was trying to boss Aniki around. I don't like him." Out of the entire sluggish meeting, that man was the only one that she truly remembered.

Probably because he really, _really_ aggravated her.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted, clearly disappointed. That hadn't been much of a secret, but at least he knew about it. He hated to be left out. "Well, we should go practice our aim with shurikens." he suggested, having wanted to do that yesterday.

A mischievous grin from Kagome followed. "Okay, but I have to change, and you have to wash your face because you drooled everywhere…"

He glowered, ready to yell; but before he could, a giggling Kagome darted passed him and out the door. Her clothing and jewelry box in hand.

It took the siblings about twenty minutes to go through the morning routine of washing up; and another twenty minutes to eat breakfast. For some reason, their Kaa-san hadn't been in the kitchen, and there'd been no food on the table. That seemed to be turning into a regular pattern, for this would be the second time in two days that this had happened. They also suspected, that their Tou-san was gone somewhere as well, seeing as he hadn't been seen in the halls. Therefore, they had to fend for themselves.

About an hour later, the two were out back. Sasuke had set up targets on lower branches of different trees. There were ten in total. A pile of kunai and shurikens rested on the ground at his side. Sadly, he was having no luck whatsoever in hitting those targets. He missed every single one and now he just stood motionless; glaring at each of the targets as if it were their fault he was having this issue.

"Only Itachi-kun can do that." Came Kagome cheerful voice.

Sasuke grimaced and turned his glare on her. "I can do it too." He grumbled, thinking of how their brother made the task seem so easy. The older teen would actually leap extremely high into the _'air'_ and as he fell (_upside down_) he'd somehow toss his blades and hit every target right on the mark.

Smiling, Kagome eyed him from her spot on the ground. She actually (to his annoyance) wasn't practicing with him. Instead, she'd brought along that jewelry box and was currently making a necklace. At least that was what she'd said.

'_Stupid jewelry box…'_ he jealously grumbled to himself.

"But only Itachi-kun can, because he's a prodigy. You're really, really good too, but you have to be a prodigy to do it." Kagome honestly spoke, she wasn't trying to mock him, she was just stating her true feelings, "Plus he does the cool air thingy and hits them while he falls."

Sasuke scoffed, already exasperated with her typical hero worship. She always did this. It was always the same thing. Whenever he tried to do what their brother did, she would pipe up and say something along the lines of: 'Itachi-kun this.' And 'Itachi-kun that.'

It was aggravating, which was why he'd establish a few mental goals for himself. First, he would be just like their Aniki, and then he would become better than their Aniki! After that, she'd worship him and _not_ Itachi. It was the perfect plan; all he had to do was figure out how to hit every target, and then he'd be on the right track. "I'll do it too." He firmly stated in a positive voice, "You'll see, because I'll show you."

Kagome was silent for a moment as she fiddled with her necklace. She held it up in the air, and he saw she'd attached three silver circular gems on a black chain. "Is this too girly?" Kagome promptly asked, changing the subject.

Sasuke blinked, not seeing why it mattered. "Yeah, but you're a girl. So who cares?"

Her features faulted, and she opened her mouth, clearly planning to speak. However, her words never came, thanks to the person who suddenly flickered into view before her. Literally, flickered.

"Hello there Kagome-chan!" A familiar voice happily greeted. "How are you?"

Both siblings were startled, so they only stared up blankly at the man that was abruptly standing before them. The person had very wild, spiked black hair and cold, dark piercing eyes. He wore a leaf hitae-ate and his appearance was young yet very hardened, for it spoke volumes of his experience in ruthless battle-

It was…

"Shisui-kun!" Kagome suddenly exclaimed, smiling adorably up at the older teenager. His threatening features didn't bother her in the slightest, for she knew him and trusted him. "Hi, Shisui-kun!" Their cousin hadn't come by in such a long time. He used to always spend time with Itachi; they were best friends so he'd visited on a regular basis. But then his visits, out of the blue, stopped. Neither of the siblings knew why.

Shisui looked her over briefly. He then graced her with a small smile that didn't quite reach his chilling eyes, before casually sitting down beside her. He glanced over at Sasuke and gave the younger boy a friendly wave, "How are things going for you? Training hard?" he asked, while carefully examining the small pile of weapons on the ground and the missed targets.

Sasuke looked at the targets for a moment, shooting them a mean glare. "Hai, I am," he finally answered, before giving his older cousin the same glare, "But why are you here?" He was very confused, seeing as Shisui hadn't been around in a while.

Shisui surreptitiously chuckled, flashing a lighthearted grin. "I can't come visit my little cousins?" He questioned, and before giving the younger boy a chance to respond, he reached out and playfully ruffled up Kagome's hair, "Didn't you miss me, Kagome-chan?"

She scowled.

"Don't do that! You'll mess my hair up!" Kagome shrilly griped, shoving his hand away, although she wasn't truly angry.

"Even with messy hair, you'd still be cute." He slickly complimented, smirking fondly.

"Hai, I am very cute." Kagome quickly added, just as Shisui expected. It may have been a while since he'd seen her, but he still knew her personality well; thanks to the time that he'd spent around her. "Aniki tells me so all the time, and he's _always_ right!"

"Oh?" Shisui muttered, his brows furrowing together. He suddenly wore a very serious expression, "Actually… I'll admit I didn't come to visit. Not that I don't miss you two, but I've been very busy." He smoothly explained, all the while cynically observing the youngsters now curious looks. "There was an emergency clan meeting this morning, and Itachi told me that he would be there, but he didn't show."

Emergency? Well, that would explain why their parents weren't home.

"Do you know where your Aniki is?" Shisui solemnly asked. His sharp gaze was intently focused on Kagome and not Sasuke, "He said he would come and it is very important that he does, so I need to find him soon."

Kagome stared up at him with confused eyes. Itachi didn't like going to the meetings anymore. She knew, because well… he never went to them. Her older brother hadn't gone to a clan meeting in months. So why would he tell cousin Shisui that?

Sasuke was thinking along the same lines, although he had yet to say anything. The conversation seemed to have gone from friendly, to odd.

When she gave no reply, Shisui quickly suggested in a considerate voice, "Maybe, he went back to the secret place that he took you to last night?"

Kagome blinked. "Umm Shisui-kun? How did you know we went to a secret place?" Now, she was just lost. He didn't say meeting, but he'd still said secret. She'd assumed it was something Itachi only told her.

Shisui cunningly smirked, vigilantly picking apart her words. Actually, he hadn't known about any secret, but had simply been making a rational presumption. Since Itachi had obviously taken her off somewhere in the dead of the night. He caught her gaze, and his sharingan activated, the tomoes flickering. Raising a hand, he began to softly stroke her hair, careful not to mess up her pretty dark locks. "You know Itachi and I are good friends." Shisui calmly explained, so as to pacify her. "He told me about the secret place a few days ago."

"Aniki hasn't talked to you in two months." Sasuke abruptly snapped, scowling in aggravation. For some reason, he suddenly wanted the older male to leave. While his young mind couldn't grasp what was taking place, he still knew that something was off. "Go away, Shisui. You're annoying me."

"We still go on missions together Sasuke, so I talk to him all the time." Shisui retorted, ignoring the order. He never took his gaze from Kagome's, his intense red eyes still connected with jaded-hazel orbs. "Now, was there anyone else at the secret place? If there was you _need_ to tell me who they were and I'll go ask them where Itachi is."

"… There were just old people," Kagome found herself unwillingly whispering, her head slightly drooping to the right, "And they talked in riddles." For some reason, she couldn't stop looking at his eyes. Her body felt extremely relaxed so much so that she was steadily leaning towards him.

The tomoes of his sharingan where spinning really, really slow- and they were very… engaging.

Mesmerizing.

In fact, she literally couldn't look away.

"Old? Riddles?" Shisui repeated leisurely, and when her tiny body started to wobble, he reached out and took hold of her shoulders to steady her. Her fingers went limp, and the necklace she'd been holding slipped from her grasp. As her head began to dip forward, he quickly used his free hand to lift her chin so that he could maintain eye contact.

After all, eye contact was very important when one uses the clan's _Kekkai Genkai_ to put another into a hypnotic trance.

"I like your sharingan... it's nice." Kagome drowsily commented, still leaning towards him.

"Thank you, Kagome-chan… now what did they look like? Or maybe you can tell me their names? I can't find Itachi if I don't have their na-"

It was then that Shisui felt the jagged tip of a blade, pressing dangerously against his temple.-

A seven year old Sasuke, to his surprise actually had the guts to use a kunai against _him_. He didn't expect the child to make a move against him. Especially when the boy clearly couldn't hit the simple targets positioned on the branches; therefore he hadn't been paying any attention to his little cousin.

"Stop it." Sasuke growled out through darkened eyes. While he inwardly knew that he couldn't handle Shisui, it didn't stop him from instinctively using the blade, to threaten the older teen. It was easy to see that Shisui was doing something to his Imouto using the sharingan. Her speech was slurred, and clearly she couldn't control her own body. Then she had so quickly began to tell the 'secret' that she'd at first been hesitant to tell him. Plus he didn't like the way his cousin kept touching her.

Suddenly, he didn't like Shisui anymore, "Go away, or else."

Shisui merely raised his brows, in amusement, and he didn't obey. Instead he coolly replied in a chastising tone, "Now Sasuke, you know I wouldn't do anything that would hurt you or-"

"Shisui," A very threatening voice suddenly intervened.

Just like that. Everything came to an eerie halt. Wide-eyed, Shisui snatched his hands away as if he'd been caressing molten lava, and his sharingan instantly flickered off. Kagome, without his support and no longer locked in the sharingan-induced trance, wavered forward before suddenly falling backwards. But thanks to Sasuke, who'd frantically dropped his kunai and quickly caught her, she didn't hit the ground.

That ominous voice belonged to none other than Uchiha Itachi who was standing right before them. No one had heard his arrival. How long had he been there? That was a mystery, but it probably hadn't been long. He was dressed in his full Anbu gear, his painted catlike mask tied loosely around his neck. His crimson, three tomoe eyes locked dangerously on Shisui. A long menacing katana was also strapped to his back.

And if the entire situation wasn't already frightening enough, Itachi strangely hadn't come alone; for a flock of black, foreboding, shrieking crows circled high in the sky right above the prodigies head. Their eerily moving shadows where being cast down on the ground.

Uchiha Itachi did _not_ look happy. And when Itachi was unhappy, horrific events soon followed.

"If you have the need to find me," he chillingly began, "You should look for yourself, rather than harass _my_ siblings."

He did not appreciate the actions his former friend had just taken. Shisui was clearly so desperate to catch him in a treacherous act, that he'd resorted to interrogating his siblings, or rather Kagome. Not just mere interrogations… he'd gone so far as to use his sharingan to aid him.

Oh no. This would not do. Perhaps, he would speed up his plans to kill the clan, and he would start with his dear pestering cousin. No one bothered _his_ siblings, for they belonged to him, and to mess with something of his was simply begging for death. This had gone much too far, and he was only prolonging the inevitable by waiting. _'Hai. I will kill you.'_ His mind threateningly whispered the promise, and tomorrow night sounded like a very fine time to commit murder.

Shisui was already poised and on his feet, watching Itachi with a clearly distrustful expression, his dark eyes guarded and searching for any signs that he would be assaulted.

The cold unsettling tension in the air could have been cleanly cut with a knife.

"Itachi…" Shisui began, cautiously.

"Leave." Clipped the prodigy, sharingan eyes in a slit. "Now."

Shisui only paused; and then he began to chuckle fervently. "Hai, Itachi." He gave a mock bow, "I hope to see you soon."

And with that, staying true to his words, he instantly flickered out of view.

Itachi then looked between each of his siblings, searching for signs of damage. Sasuke wasn't paying him any attention, but was anxiously shaking Kagome's shoulder and fearfully calling out her name. She happened to be staring over in his direction; however her hooded hazel eyes were unfocused and detached, while her pupils were dilated… which was why his Otouto was so frantic.

She was looking, but she wasn't seeing.

He quickly closed the distance between them and got down on his knees.

Attentively, placing one hand on her cheek, he deactivated his sharingan and held her gaze. During all of this, Sasuke still hadn't released his grasp on her shoulders, "Aniki, is she okay?" he asked apprehensively.

"Kagome," Itachi soothingly spoke, ignoring his brother's question. He gently brushed his knuckles over her cheek, pushing loose curls of hair from her face. "I need you to focus your eyes with mine."

It took her a moment before she was finally able to obey him. Slowly, she blinked and his soft obsidian orbs came into view. "Ita-kun? When did you get here?" Gently, he removed his hands and held back a livid scowl, though his eyes grew dim in anger. If she didn't remember his coming, then she probably didn't remember what Shisui had done, thanks to the use of his sharingan.

The clan's Kekkai Genkai when used properly could easily obstruct ones memory. Erasing hours, even days from the mind and Shisui was able to use his dojutsu better than most. Although, his cousins eyes, of course, came nowhere close to his abilities.

Sasuke looked extremely relieved, and he finally released his hold on her. "So, you're okay?" he asked, tentatively.

Kagome grimaced. "Hai, why wouldn't I be?" This was strange. It was as if she'd simply blinked, and then both of her brothers were magically surrounding her. Wasn't Sasuke just tossing shurikens at the targets on the tree branches? And wasn't she just making a necklace for-

She suddenly gasped and began to search the ground frantically. It didn't take her long to find the little trinket which had somehow fallen. She picked up the black-chained, gem dotted necklace, and shoved it into Itachi's face. He raised a questioning brow at her actions. "This is for you! I made it!" She explained, cheerfully, "Sasuke-nii-kun said it's girly, but you're really pretty so that's okay."

Sasuke's stared thoughtfully at the necklace; this explained why she'd asked him that question earlier. He then sighed. While she seemed to have forgotten what happened, she was fine. And that alone made him feel so much better.

Itachi simply regarded her and the little charm impassively. Well, this was certainly peculiar. Kagome always did say the oddest thing… but this? He was _pretty_? Wasn't that a term used for attractive females? Yes. Yes it was, and yet she'd referred to him as such. '_Pretty_.' Precisely then, his irritation, while not fully leaving, was quelled slightly. He felt a hint of amusement travel through his body. "Thank you, Kagome." He finally said, taking the trinket. He graced her with an adoring smile.

A loud shrieking squawk broke through the moment.

"Aniki," Sasuke somberly spoke, while annoyingly glaring up at the sleek-feathered, black crows that still circled above. "How come you brought a bunch of birds with you?"

Saying nothing, Itachi merely gazed up at the shrilling flock with unreadable features.

Kagome peered up at the flock of crows as well. She squinted hard, noticing something strange about their beady, pebble shaped eyes. Other than the fact that they were weirdly glowing. Innocently, she asked, "Itachi-kun… Why do they have red eyes?"

* * *

**Present Day-**

**Arena No. 44**

The remaining twenty six teams who'd managed to pass the written exams were now standing before practice arena number forty four. The tall metal fence circled the ominous forest, and several locked gates were positioned all around the enclosure. While the sun shone bright from where they stood, inside the dense vegetation of the arena; it all appeared dark, and overall, ominous. One could only speculate what was _crawling_ about in those woods.

Actually, many of the genin were speculating, and a few actually wore edgy expressions.

At least, that is what Mitarashi Anko saw as she observed this year's feeble crop.

It was hard to believe that so many students had actually passed. Surely, Ibiki had screwed up. Some interrogator he turned out to be; clearly the man was full of shit for had she been in charge of the first exam, these high numbers would be cut in half. Even if she had to do the cutting with her very own kunai-

A rather revolting grin spread across her lips; she could practically imagine the sweet blood splattered across the field. Actually… that would have been quite enjoyable for these genin; the majority of them looked like frightened little children. It was really too bad that a good number wouldn't make it out of the arena alive. Maybe, this time all the participants would die? She chuckled in amusement at the thought, running her wet tongue over her lips. Well, that would just suck- but hell it'd still be kinda funny.

In a sick, warped- somewhat depraved way.

Uzumaki Naruto, who was in the front of the crowd, was scowling. Anko had been standing before them for a good minute, grinning like some sort of crazy creep. Just what was the lady thinking? So far, no one else had dared to rush her, probably freaked out by her outlandish behavior. Cringing, he rubbed his left hand, which happened to be marked with numerous long stinging claw marks.

Courtesy of none other than Kirara.

Kagome had sent the nekomata to him during the written exams- and tied around the so called _sweet_ kittens neck was a scarlet ribbon with the test answers. For some reason, Kirara had decided to use his hand as her personal scratching post as he helplessly attempted to untie the ribbon. Thankfully, the weird but nice girl sitting beside him had been kind enough to remove the ribbon for him. Nevertheless the ironic part of it all was that the stupid test had nothing to do with figuring out the answers.

So in the end, his poor hand had been shredded for no apparent reason!

As of now, an innocent looking Kirara was resting on Kagome's shoulder.

Speaking of his pretty little crush…

Naruto noticed that unlike the rest of the crowd, who was watching Anko with expectant, yet impatient stares, Kagome was not. Instead, the little priestess' expression was taut; her eyes focused elsewhere.

What was she looking at?

He blinked, and his curious gaze followed her line of sight, looking to his right. What he found was a much older guy dressed in ankle length, violet robes. He didn't look out of the ordinary, although the sharpened point on that staff was a bit eerie. However, as soon as his blue eyes had fallen upon the other male, Kyuubi astutely preened.

'**Brat, look at that,'** the kitsune amusingly rumbled, his dark nose twitched, seemingly sniffing the pungent air of his enclosure. **'It's the lecher. Humans never seem to stay dead these days.' **

Naruto rolled his eyes, _'Just shut up, will ya?'_ Came his typical retort for he was in no mood to hear his demon's deliberate riddles. Perhaps, if the beast explained once in a while, as he'd done when mentioning that crazed notion about Sasuke, he'd be more willing to listen.

For once, Kyuubi decided to quickly comply; but from behind the bars, he was smirking rather shrewdly.

Of course, the blonde wasn't the only one to notice Kagome's actions, seeing as Sasuke's eyes were trained on the _lecher_, as the nine-tails called.

"Well!" Anko unexpectedly exclaimed, gathering everyone's attention-

Kagome's included.

Swiftly, she tore her gaze from Miroku, eyeing the odd examiner through observant eyes. "You all want to know what this forest is called don't cha'!?" Anko continued, finally she ceased her sinister grins, but now she wore an uncanny smile.

Silence followed by a few whispers of the word '_crazy_' and '_weird_.'

Anko heard but ignored the comments. Still smiling, she explained, "It's called the _Forest of Death_, and don't you all find that name fitting? Look how creepy the woods look!"

More silence…

A few students shifted, others gave their new examiner a stare that clearly said, '_You're insane,_'; but either none had the guts to state their opinions or they just didn't care to.

Naruto on the other hand looked unimpressed. If anyone was creepy it was her. He'd always had a problem with keeping his beliefs to himself. So, his following words didn't come as a shock to his teammates. "You're the creepy one," He stated aloud, brusquely pointing a finger at Anko.

Said female merely grinned, "What was that?" asked Anko, outwardly lighthearted; she _acted_ as if she hadn't heard his noisy comment. Hand resting on her hips she continued to beam, "I didn't catch it!"

Naruto squinted, apparently she was deaf as well, "I said you're the creepy one," he intrepidly repeated, voice even higher. "Standing there for a whole minute grinning like a psycho." He paused, before offhandedly adding: "Crazy lady."

Mitarashi Anko's grin remained the same, although her brows knitted together furtively, "Oh hai," she frivolously began, before literally disappearing from her spot. Naruto only had a chance to blink, before the 'crazy lady' was standing before him. The perturbed blonde's eyes twitched when he realized that Anko had a firm grasp on his chin.

"You are a lively one." Anko cooed out, looking him over as she titled his side to side. Her smile morphed into a perverse smirk, "It's too bad the lively ones always bleed _all_ over the forest floor."

'_What the hell?!'_ Naruto mentally howled out. He'd figured she was psychotic, but this was simply pushing it.

Anko's light, pupil-less brown orbs glinted lustfully. She leaned down, deliberately running her tongue over her lips in a slow fanatical manner, "I do like blood, you know?" Obviously, she was attempting to scare him. However, Naruto was far from scared- the only thing this was doing was furthering his belief of her being totally loony.

Oh yes. She was certainly loony.

"I'll be so happy to clean up your-"

Anko got no further than that- thanks to her wrist being seized. Quickly, she glanced down, her eyes meeting with very heated hazel. "Oh?" she piped, inwardly taking notice of the little girl's grip which was actually quite strong despite her size, "Problem?"

Kagome tightened her grip, eyes narrowing cautiously, "Hai, Anko-san," she clipped, "I'd appreciate if you didn't touch my teammate that way. It is very improper."

A chuckle, "Does it upset you?" Anko inquired, eyes flickered humorously.

Calmly, Kagome answered, "Hai, it does." Obviously, she was finding no hilarity in this matter.

After a pregnant pause, Anko released Naruto from her grasp… only so that she could focus her bizarre attention on Kagome.

Said girl was appalled, when Anko reached out with her free hand (for some reason the woman hadn't bothered to twist out of her hold, although she could have done so easily) and began to shamelessly caress her cheek, that impious smile growing wider as each second ticked by.

"Hey, creepy lady!" Naruto quickly shouted, just as Kagome had come to his defense, he as expected came to hers. "Don't touch Kag-chan like that!"

Ignoring him, Anko cooed, "You're lively as well, aren't you girly?"

"HEY!" Howled Naruto, upset with being disregarded on purpose; he waved his fist in the air and heatedly barked, "LADY, YOU'RE PISSING ME OFF!"

Anko still ignored him, acting as if he didn't exist. It did more than upset him, it infuriated him. Touching him was one thing, but laying a hand on Kagome was a totally different deal. The woman was their examiner and she had the potential to disqualify them. It was the only thing that kept him from releasing one of his bijuu tails and pouncing on her.

Kagome, rather than recoiling as most would have, took the time to investigate _something_ that had caught her attention minutes before. Sharp, yet attentive hazel-eyes narrowed, carefully observing Anko's shoulder which was covered by her jacket. _'And what is this…? A tattoo… just like Neji-san?'_ She frowned, deeply, _'No. Not like his.'_

While designed in a different manner (actually it resembled the tomoe of the Sharingan) it was to some extent like Hyuuga Neji's tattoo, but with one primary distinction-

His held a small, but visible amount of dark chakra; but this mark on the other hand was laced with strong amounts of _demonic _chakra. The ki was dormant; contained only within the core of the mark; its presence _wasn't_ spreading into her network. It was as if it had been sealed away- _contained_ would be a more proper term.

'_How odd,'_ the exams had only just begun and she was already witnessing so many strange things. First poor Neji and now this _creepy_ woman. Who could have placed these marks on them? Because obviously, they were foreign and didn't belong, _'I wonder if Miroku-san saw it…'_ Then again, of course the monk saw it. After all, when she'd been staring imprudently at him, she'd noticed that his violet eyes were carefully scrutinizing Anko.

A threatening hiss from Kirara was what broke Kagome from her inner contemplation. Apparently, her summon didn't quite like the attention Anko was giving her. The felines creamy fur was standing on end her features morphed in her anger as she bared diminutive, but razor-sharp fangs.

Anko curiously peered at the anomalous kitten. "I guess you're lively too, eh kitty?" she mockingly teased.

Kirara understood her words fully and didn't appreciate the taunt. There came another hiss, followed by a quick swipe of a paw- her claws happened directed right for Anko's vulnerable eyes.

Being a Jounin and having an incredible amount of experience in the heat of battle, Anko was able to swiftly dodge the precise strike. She backed away from Kagome, brows still rose. She was amused. That amusement only seemed to heighten when from her peripheral, she saw Uchiha Sasuke's murderous glare. The morose boy hadn't said a word, but his eyes glinted darkly as if he wanted blood. Her blood to be exact; and she suspect that he, just like the little blonde, hadn't actually attacked because of her rank.

The two-tailed hissing feline however, clearly didn't hold such tolerances.

Anko couldn't help but wonder what would happen if she continued to fool around, for she suspected that both boys would actually be reckless enough to assault her despite her status.

Unsurprisingly, she was a very perverse woman, and that could only be blamed on her upbringing. Or rather… it could only be blamed on _who_ had overseen most of her upbringing. Naturally, she hadn't come out unscathed. No one would.

Mitarashi Anko chuckled; it would seem as if this squad was full of energetic ones. But these three… they were practically bustling with enticing vigor! With such nerves maybe they wouldn't end up dead-

And just as quickly as her play began did it abruptly end. Team Seven, as well as every other genin, watched as Anko turned away and walked back to her original place, the tall fence that surrounded the forest. It was bizarre, to say the least. The female Jounin had done all of that fanatical stuff, only to walk off!

"We should get moving shouldn't we?" Anko stated, reaching into her tanned jacket, she pulled out a stack of papers, "Before I start, these need to be passed out."

She waved the sheets in the air, and upon amassing questioning looks, she explained with a lighthearted smile, "These are agreement forms, and since there will be deaths in this one, you all will have to sign these." Now, she was all out grinning, "If you don't sign these, your deaths will be my responsibility!"

With a rapacious gleam, Anko peered at all the genin, before her eyes settled on Kagome. "Girly," she fondly exclaimed, showing off her pearly whites, "Pass these out."

Said girl grimaced at the order. Clearly, the odd woman had taken a liken to her. How… _unpleasant_. Despite her thoughts, she did as told. Taking the papers, Kagome first handed them to Sasuke, who took one before passing the remaining to Naruto and so on-

Eventually, every genin would soon have a form in their possession.

During this, Anko was already going through the details of the test, "Basically all of you will be attempting the ultimate survival-"

From the group, Nara Shikamaru looked down lethargically at his consent form. His features obviously miserable, _'Great, survival…'_ he ironically mused, _'this test is going to suck.' _Somehow the genius boy just knew that this wouldn't go well. In fact, he considered all the crazy drama that had already taken place as a bad omen.

Shikamaru still wanted no part of this- not that he really had a choice seeing as he'd probably be throttled by Ino if he backed out.

"Around practice arena No. 44 are forty-four locked gates," Anko went on to explain- this time she held up a map which detailed the forest's layout. Suddenly seeming far more serious in behavior than earlier, she continued, "Inside, there is a Forest and a River. In the center there is a Tower and from the gates to the Tower is about 10km."

Rolling up the map, she placed it in her jacket, momentarily pausing as she took out two scrolls. "During the survival, you will be asked to complete a certain task; using your many weapons and jutsus, you will compete in a no rules- scroll battle." She explained.

"Scroll?" Kagome repeated, brows rising in question.

"Hai." Anko confirmed, "You will fight over these two scrolls, the heaven and earth. Half the teams here will get the heaven scroll, while the others will take the earth. To pass this test, your team must make it to the tower with both scrolls."

Sasuke scowled, taking note of the obvious. Half (if not more) of the teams would fail and there was a high possibly that many genin would die, since as everyone would be extremely determined to pass. Killing wouldn't be a second thought on anyone's mind; therefore it wouldn't be in his either.

"Oh, I almost forgot, this test has a time limit," Anko nonchalantly continued, "You must finish it within five days or you fail."

It didn't take long for reactions to come after that flippantly voiced comment.

"Five days!?" Yamanaka Ino incredulously bellowed out. She missed Shikamaru's cringe; the unfortunate boy was standing right next to her, and her high-pitched voice caused his ears to ring. "We have to spend five days in _there_!?" For emphasis, Ino pointed conspicuously at the uncanny forest.

"What are we supposed to do about food!?" Chouji suddenly cried out from beside Ino. Sure, he'd packed away quite a few extra bags of chips (thankfully, since his earlier bag got torched) but he didn't want to eat the same thing for five days straight! Variety was very important to him!

Anko waved a hand, shrugging impassively. "You're on your own. There's plenty of food in the forest…" She paused dramatically and then amusingly listed, "Just watch out for the man eating beasts, poisonous insects, poisonous plants…"

Sighing despairingly, Shikamaru raised his hand. When Anko nodded in his direction, he took it as his cue to speak. "Let's say mid-exam, can we quit if we feel like it?"

That caused Anko to chuckle. "Quit? You can't quit in the middle of a battle… well you can, but you'd end up dead. So by all means, if you really feel like quitting in the middle, go ahead. But even I would rather you not."

Shikamaru grimaced, broodingly staring up at the sky. "This is going to be such a drag…" he pensively grumbled.

Anko really didn't care about his brooding so she simply ignored him. "Now, I'll talk about what will disqualify you-"

Holding up a single finger, "First. Those who do not make it to the tower within the allotted time."

A second digit was held up, "Second, those who lose a teammate, or have a teammate kill."

"And lastly!" Anko now held up three fingers to emphasize, "No looking inside your scrolls until you made it to the tower!"

Features faulted, Naruto curiously asked, "What happens if we do?"

Anko gave him a wide grin, "It'll be a surprise for those who decided to open it."

Naruto's expression contorted in exasperation. _'Creepy ass lady…'_ This time however, he kept his thoughts to himself, having no desire to repeat the earlier events.

"You see, as Chuunin you will be asked to handle classified information; therefore this test will see if you're up to it." Came Anko's final enlightenment, "Well, that's it- after you've read over and signed the consent forms, exchange them for your scroll and follow an instructor to a gate. Hurry it up too, we don't have all day!"

With those final orders, the genin teams began to disperse at her dismissal. Spreading out, most seeking somewhat private spots on the open field, while Squad 7 remained in the exact same place. All thanks to Uchiha Sasuke who'd decided to voice a certain question that'd been on his mind the entire time.

"What did that man say to you?"

Naruto blinked, before squinting in confusion, "What man?" the blonde inquired, genuinely baffled. "I didn't talk to any man."

Sasuke scowled, "I'm not talking to you dobe." He snapped, peering keenly at Kagome, clearly waiting for her explanation. When she didn't immediately begin speaking, he impatiently spoke, "Well?"

Effortlessly, the dark haired boy ignored the glare that Naruto was suddenly gracing him with.

Instead of answering his question, Kagome curiously asked one of her own, "How did you know Miroku-san spoke to me?"

'_Wonderful, she knows his name.'_ Sasuke sarcastically thought, fist clenched as a swift rush of jealousy flooded his senses. He was smart enough to push the feeling back, not wanting the emotions to flicker across his features. He still did have to worry about Naruto. His rival had been constantly watching, ever so often staring openly at him- so of course he'd noticed since the idiot wasn't being discreet about it…

"I was sitting a few rows behind you." Sasuke tersely explained, and with his activated Sharingan he'd seen everything. He'd barely been able to focus on his exam, since he'd been so focused on the both of them. She had been speaking with another male, and her body language had been at ease, that alone told him that she hadn't been opposed to the conversation. His frustration had surfaced instantly and inwardly, he seethed.

He couldn't approach them and _end_ their conversation.

He had no control over the situation, but he still watched with his all-seeing Sharingan.

It had just been too bad for Sasuke that their backs had been to him; therefore he couldn't read their lips.

"Oh…" Kagome muttered out, staring blankly at him. That made perfect sense, she'd suspected that he was seated somewhere behind her in the first place.

Sasuke raised a brow; "Well?" he pressed, his tone patronizing. From his point of view, it looked as if she was stalling, and he was assuming that she didn't want to answer.

"Maybe Kag-chan would tell you if you weren't being such a bossy jerk." Naruto snipped at him.

Sasuke inhaled deeply, refusing to turn around as the urge to throttle the blonde was evident. Instead, he kept his eyes trained on Kagome, waiting impatiently for her to speak.

Kagome sighed. It wasn't as if she were trying to stall, she just hadn't a clue of how to go about relaying it, short of being blunt and to the point…

Blunt.

Well. That would have to work.

Just as the Uchiha was close to snapping, did Kagome speak three words that practically knocked him off his invisible pedestal.

"He's a priest."

Sasuke features were nearly unresponsive, although his eyes narrowed coolly, "A priest?" he evenly repeated, "As in, a Higurashi?"

Quickly, Kagome nodded. "Hai. A Higurashi, he basically told me so, plus I felt his holy chakra."

"Are you positive?" he irritably inquired, not too fond of the idea. _'Another Higurashi…'_ He knew he wouldn't be so offensive to the notion had this Miroku been another female, like Kaede.

This time, there came an even quicker nod. "I'm positive. I told you I felt his chakra," In a very firm voice did she concluded, "I am not wrong."

Of course Sasuke was taking this all in with an expressionless face. Although Kagome suspected that for some reason, he wasn't pleased with her answer.

Poor Naruto on the other hand was just filled with bewilderment.

"S-Say what?" the blonde stammered out, staring at her with wide eyes. "Kag-chan, you _totally_ lost me. I thought that… ugh-" He scratched his head and wearily whispered through cupped hands, "I thought you and granny were the only ones…"

Naruto was always a little cautious about mentioning either of the massacres. He still remembered how demented Sasuke had behaved back in the Hidden Mist when talking of the Uchiha clans' destruction. He wasn't sure if Kagome would lose it as Sasuke had; but he did realize that the subject was probably sensitive to her as well, even though she'd _never_ once spoke a word about the Uchiha clan massacre. Or more importantly of _Uchiha Itachi_, the man who'd done the deed.

"Well, I thought so to Naruto-kun." Kagome muttered, impassively. "But apparently that's not the case."

Sasuke had crossed his arms, his mind quickly picking apart certain _details _that he'd earlier noticed.

It didn't take the Uchiha long before he realized a very significant problem. "That man wore a hitae-ate with the symbol of Konoha, but we've never once seen him…"

Sure, Konohagakure was a large village, and the likelihood of meeting every person was impossible. But the fact that the man was a 'priest' and knew of his heritage meant that logically, he should have made an effort to seek out others of his clan long before this day. In fact, theoretically speaking, the Hokage should have informed Kaede long ago that there was another of her clan that survived the massacre.

Right then, Sasuke wondered the exact same thing Kagome had earlier. Just where had this priest been for the past twelve years?

Clearly, he had not been in Konoha.

Something…

Was _seriously_ wrong with this picture-

"Kagome, you need to explain." Sasuke spoke up in the usual demanding voice. He was quickly finding himself not too happy with this idea. Not only was this person a _male_, but he was a Higurashi. Then there was the fact that something was obviously not right.

She grimaced, already annoyed with his order. Not because of the tone he'd used. No. She was very much used to his ways. The problem was that she didn't know anything. After that _puzzling warning_… Miroku had returned her exam sheet and that had been it. She'd sent Kirara to Naruto; the feline quickly returned, and then Ibiki began to once again play those twisted mental games with the participants' mind.

After which, Miroku had said nothing else. Actually, he hadn't really had the time even if he'd wanted to.

Though she did find it upsetting that he hadn't bothered to even spare her a glance or approach her since they left the fourth floor of the Academy. He'd behaved as if he was so eager to speak with her during the written exams and now… he acted as if he wanted nothing to do with her. Why? She'd assumed that he would have come to her by now, and at least give her an explanation of what had happened with the clan.

There were so many questions and she wanted answers.

"Kagome..." Griped Sasuke, his tolerance quickly waning.

"Geez teme, maybe you could give her time to think." Naruto quickly chided, eyeing him with an annoyed glint in his eyes. "That's one of your problems ya' know? Always barking orders."

Naruto seemed to be so ready to reprimand him today, probably thanks to his earlier mishap and the noticeable suspicion the blonde now held towards him. How the moron had even become so observant, was still beyond his knowledge.

Before Sasuke could issue an insult, Kagome quickly spoke up. "There is nothing else to explain. All he did was give me the answers to the exam, tell me he was happy I was alive and…" she trailed off for a moment, knowing how obscured her following words would sound. Finally she concluded, "And then he said: Beware of the snake."

Naruto blinked. "Ugh, what?" he scratched his head, peering at her in bewilderment. "Snake? What snake?" He quickly looked to the left, then to the right, staring at the grass with wide naive eyes. The action made him appear quite childish, "Did he mean like one snake or a bunch of snakes?"

The blonde cringed at the idea. He wasn't too keen on the thought of being surrounding by a huge load of small, scaly, fork-tongued snakes.

Sasuke was outright frowning, not understanding the words, "What the hell is that suppose to mean?" To him, it was cryptic, and didn't explain anything.

Uchiha Sasuke did not like cryptic messages, especially those that came off as a dire warning and had been directed to Kagome.

"I don't know! He didn't have time to explain himself!" Kagome exclaimed in exasperation, frowning back at him.

Coldly, Sasuke retorted: "I don't trust him."

Hazel orbs narrowed, she could hear the clear dislike in his voice and knew that for some reason Sasuke didn't care for Miroku- even though he didn't know him. Well, she did not know him either, but she'd already decided that she were fond of him. "He's just like me." Kagome spoke defensively, not liking that he was so quick to have an aversion to her fellow clan mate, "I… think he's my cousin." She admitted, thoughtfully.

Clearly, she already saw the man as _family_, which was why she was so quick to defend him. That notion alone, slightly quelled Sasuke's irritation, but it didn't suppress his suspicion. "That means nothing, nor does it change the fact that something is wrong with-"

"Hey, um Kaggy," Naruto suddenly interrupted. Something very interesting had just caught his attention, "I think that his teammate is that Kabuto-guy."

Confused, Kagome blinked, "What?"

Naruto simply squinted, before openly pointing, "Over there," The blonde explained, "See, he's with that Kabuto-guy."

Sure enough, following an instructor to a specific gate was Miroku, along with Kabuto and some other male, who she assumed was a part of the squad.

"Too be so _pure_, he sure doesn't have any qualms of who he partners with." Sasuke commented dryly.

A quick grimace from Kagome followed, "We'll just find him in the forest and figure out what's going on." It seemed like the perfect idea, because she also wanted to question him about the clan. Also, why he was unexpectedly ignoring her.

Sasuke curtly nodded in agreement. Had she not suggested that then he would have done so.

"What about those stupid sound genin?" Naruto curiously asked, the memory of the female genin's insult to Kagome still fresh in his mind. He did not like that girl nor her teammates. Of course, he was naturally biased when it came to the three, seeing as _Sound_ was responsible for the destruction of the Higurashi clan. He automatically held aversion to them, "We still gonna' find them and interrogate em' right?"

His voice held noticeable eagerness at the idea.

Quickly, Sasuke confirmed, "Hai, we are."

Kagome glanced between each of the boys, before shaking her head. "There is no point," she retorted, no longer caring about the sound genin. Yes, they had been annoying, or at least the girl was, but she'd lost her interest in them. "Once we find Miroku-san he'll have the answers so we don't need to interrogate them." She also knew, just by looking into their eyes, that they didn't intend to do any 'interrogation'.

Obviously, they just wanted to maim the three genin.

"There is a point," Sasuke darkly replied, "I didn't like the way they looked at me. They need to be put in their place."

Kagome's brows knitted together in annoyance. Naruto was actually eagerly nodding in agreement, a feral grin at his lips. Those two seemed to only see eye to eye when it came to aggression. In other words, it was just as she figured-

They just wanted to maim them.

Pointless violence, in her opinion, and a waste of time. It probably wouldn't be easy to find Miroku in the vast forest. Sure she could _try_ to sense out his purity, but at this time her perception could only reach a mere thirty or so feet. In other words, the forest would be far too large for her mental radar.

It would take time; and then to be chasing after the sound genin as well as locating their scroll AND reaching the tower within five days…

"HEY!" Anko's shrill voice broke through, pupil-less eyes darted over the few teams who remain on the open field, "Those of you who haven't turned in your consent forms do so! The second stage of the exam will commence in ten minutes!"

Obviously, there was no longer anytime for idle chatter. Without another word, the three quickly proceeded to the booth- handing in the signed consent forms; they received an _'Earth Scroll'_. Sasuke was quick to take the scroll into his possession and the squad followed an instructor to _'Gate 12'_.

Said instructor unlocked the gate; the heavy chains that secured the fence fell to the ground.

As the last ten minutes ticked by, the many teams waited in an edgy silence. The air was tense. Half of the groups were looking forward to the exam, while the other half happened to be dreading it. The thick tension was momentarily cut as a new team suddenly arrived in the clearing.

Their hitae-ate bore the symbol of grass. They were dressed in a similar manner, with large purple belts and conical straw hats that blocked their faces from the views of a few curious onlookers. Following their own instructor to a gate, the three men passed by Squad Seven-

Sharp hazel-orbs narrowed, intently watching one of the grass genin through unnoticeable, half-lidded eyes.

'_What…is… that… thing?'_ Kagome thought with abhorrence, her stomach churned at the sight. Distaste was evident in her eyes, as they focused on the one who walked ahead of the group.

At this point, she hadn't gotten a good look at the individual's face as they passed by. So she didn't know if they were male or female. What she did know was that she'd never felt chakra that was so _disgusting_ before.

Not to mention, it didn't exactly feel human. It almost felt demonic… but at the same time, human. That wouldn't have been such a horrible thing had it not been for the _incredible_ amount of nauseating chakra. Her mind was literally screaming for her to rush forward and purify the thing. To kill it, _immediately_. Actually, she knew that she would much rather be around the Kyuubi no Kitsune- bathing for days in his iniquitous red chakra, than to stand within a few feet from that _thing_.

Kyuubi's chakra may have been skin-crawling evil, but at least it didn't make her want to puke up her breakfast.

Kagome was grateful when the Grass Nin was out of her range. She bristled, a scowl marring her lips. _'An abomination.'_ She concluded, having no other clue as what to call it.

Suddenly, Anko yelled out: "The second test of the Chuunin Exams begins now!"

With that, Squad Seven rushed forward; passing through the open gate, they entered the sinister depths of the forest.

* * *

**Team Seven**

"AHHH! OH GOD NO! **PLEASE** _NO_!"

The distressing, bloodcurdling scream echoed throughout the menacing woods.

They paused in their stride, each of them looking in the direction the desperate scream came from. For a moment, those dreaded cries continued, before coming to an abrupt but eerie halt. This place really wasn't called the _'Forest of Death'_ for nothing.

"Mew…?" Kirara piped, titling her a little head to the side.

Kagome only frowned, "I have the feeling someone else just got killed." That would have to be the fourth scream that echoed through the forest within the last twenty minutes. This segment of the exam had barely even begun and already people were being slaughtered like common cattle.

"Obviously." Sasuke sarcastically replied, clearly unaffected by the unnerving, drawn-out cries of terror.

Naruto rested his hands on the back of his head, squinting considerately. "That just sucks," the blonde finally commented, "Well, it sure as hell isn't gonna' happen to us."

No. There was no way they were going to get killed.

"We need to keep moving." Sasuke stated brusquely. Staring at each of them expectantly, he continued in a very superior tone, "Standing around in the open isn't wise. We will find somewhere secluded and then we'll figure out our plan of attack." It was important that they seek out their enemies and acquire a '_Heaven Scroll'_ immediately; since he still planned to hunt for Miroku, and the three sound ninja.

And of course the team _still _needed to get to the tower within the time limit.

They would have to move quickly, and attaining a scroll was the first task on his mental list.

Naruto's eyes narrowed at the Uchiha's domineering attitude. "Bossy teme," He grumbled, already wound up. Clearly, Sasuke had just decided to promote himself as the leader and was acting like some sort of strict dictator. Well he wasn't ready to sit back and let that happen. "Always barking orders! You're not the leader!"

Sasuke gave an insensitive glare, "And you are?" he scoffed, obsidian eyes derisive, "I know what I'm doing. If I left this all up to you, we'd be _dead_ within the hour. "

Waving his fist Naruto growled, "Why you glory hogging bastard-"

"No, don't either of you start." Kagome quickly intervened, cutting Naruto off. They were all ready at it again. What about this being a _'life and death'_ situation did they not understand? Then again, they did understand- the problem was that the two couldn't physically have a normal conversation without fighting with one another. They were accustomed to the behavior, after all the two had been that way since childhood.

Although, lately it seemed to be getting worse, rather than better. On the other hand, they always did have a very twisted form of friendship so maybe it wasn't such a big deal?

"Naruto-kun, no one is the leader," She paused thoughtfully; considering how to phrase her words so to please him and ease the tension. "We are a team, so we all will make our decisions as a whole. We are all the leaders." Ah, yes. Kakashi-sensei really must have rubbed off on her, seeing as she was starting to sound like him.

Sasuke said nothing, besides the usual grimace, but in his opinion he was the _only_ leader in the squad. Naruto however, was totally for the notion. He liked the idea of being referred to as a leader, and was quick to accept. Even more so because the words had come from Kagome's mouth.

"Hai, Kag-chan! But before we decide on what to do… I gotta' go take a piss." With that bold statement, the blonde spun around- waltzed on over to the nearest bush and without shame, unzipped his pants and proceeded to relieve himself.

Kagome's cheeks cutely flushed, resembling that of a bright cherry. "Um… Naruto-kun?" She coyly whispered, face still crimson. While she hadn't seen anything worth blushing over, the idea that Naruto, her _crush_ was going to the bathroom with her standing right there was a bit… out of the ordinary.

This had never _ever _happened before.

Sasuke's jaws clenched, clearly exasperated. "Kagome." He snapped out, in an effort to gain her attention. Her stupidly standing there with reddened cheeks, staring at the blonde's back wasn't exactly one of his favorite moments to witness.

Kagome turned to him, a questioning stare. "Hai?"

"Sense out any enemies that may be hiding nearby." Sasuke clipped out the order, a fine thread of irritation laced his voice. Since they were going to be standing around for a bit, it was only wise to be aware of what could be hidden amongst the woods. Her Kekkai Genkai had many perks and he was certainly going to take advantage of them.

Of course, she wouldn't be able to sense or see anyone who didn't possess dark chakra; thankfully the majority of their enemies did. He would just need to be on the lookout for those that did not.

Kagome nodded curtly, having already snapped out of her blushing stupor. "Hai, good idea nii-kun." Closing her eyes, she formed the hand seal of the _'_Inu'; letting her awareness reach out to the surrounding area. While there was no need for her to hold the seal of the dog, she found that it was a very helpful sign to form when one needed to reach a meditative state.

Naruto, having finished his 'business', strolled on over to his teammates. He peered at Kagome and squinted in confusion at her stance. "Teme, what's Kag-chan doing?" he asked.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Shut-up." He snapped, not wanting the blonde to distract her from the task at hand.

Naruto scowled, instantly offended. He asked a question, and this was what he received? "Hey teme!" He howled out, shaking his fist angrily. "Don't tell me to-"

"Naruto-kun." Kagome seriously spoke. Her eyes were still closed, and she hadn't ceased holding her posture.

At her call, Naruto stared at her, through bright blue orbs, "Yeah Kaggy?"

"Please be quiet," She softly ordered, "It's hard to focus when you talk." While it was simple to locate demons, thanks to the immense power their energy gave off, it was somewhat challenging to find humans with dark chakra; unless they were standing right in front of her. Falling into a state of meditation made the task far easier, but when there was chattering going on, focusing became difficult.

"Oh. Sorry." Naruto quickly apologized before shutting his mouth.

In the silence, Sasuke chose to observe the scenery, carefully looking about for the signs of any traps. Wisely, he was being cautious.

He saw nothing of importance, although even _he_ had to think that the area was ominous. His body tensed as the meaningless sounds of wild animals scurrying about reached his ears. For a moment, he'd hastily assumed it was an enemy; but then a small helpless squirrel frantically rushed pass his feet and up a tree.

He was very edgy. Though with good reason.

Inside, the forest, the sun barely shown through the thick vegetation of the abnormally shaped trees. The humidity of the air was just as thick as the surrounding foliage. It gave off an oppressive, pungent stench thanks to the underground water source. Sasuke crinkled his nose in disgust. This place simply reeked and everything in the area seemed larger than life.

Kagome suddenly frowned, pausing in her meditative stance. She sensed someone, above in the deep brush of the oversized trees...

Somebody was up there.

"Sasuke-nii, Naruto-kun." She spoke their names in a whisper. The two quickly turned to face her, Naruto blinking curiously while Sasuke looked serious, "We're not alone."

"How many?" Sasuke quickly inquired, his voice just as low and his sharingan already activated.

"…just one." Kagome answered, surprised by the notion. Why would someone leave their teammates, and run about this place alone? Either they were very confident in their abilities, or they were just plain stupid.

The Uchiha nodded, his mind already formulating a proper method of attack. This was perfect, for now they would have the advantage-

"HEY, GET DOWN HERE YOU ASSHOLE!" Naruto brazenly howled through cupped hands. If there were any other bloodthirsty opponents within a two mile radius they would have surely heard his loud call. "I KNOW YOU'RE HERE!"

"You idiot!" Sasuke growled, glaring heatedly at the Jinchuuriki. Why oh why, was he always surrounded by morons? Did the gods hate him? Surely they did, to have paired him up with Uzumaki Naruto, the village idiot.

"Oh Naruto-kun," Kagome muttered, sighing heavily. He had totally defeated her reason for whispering, but really she should have expected no less from the brave blonde.

"Heh, no worries Kagome." Naruto said, smirking shamelessly. His eyes already glowing with the crimson color of his kitsune chakra. He, of course, didn't have any qualms with using the bijuu's ki. Positively he stated: "We're gonna' kick this person's ass." Besides, it was only one individual- vs. three. Surely, they could handle this, with all their skills as a whole. His demonic abilities, as well as Kagome spiritual powers… then Sasuke and his Sharingan…

Yes. They could handle one little genin.

Before Kagome could reply, a jutsu was suddenly cast.

Out of thin air it seemed _multiple clones_ began to appear around them. Quickly, they found themselves surrounded by a total of twenty. All possessed spiky brown hair, a white band over their eyes. However, two holes had been cut in the cloth to allow sight. An air-mask covered half their face. Strangely, they wore clothing similar to a straitjacket, and their hitae-ate was label with the symbol of _'Rain'_.

"How unlucky." They all spoke at once. Their hazy voices seemed to echo, thanks to the mask over their mouths. "You figured out that I was watching you. Oh well… just hand over the scroll and I won't have to kill you."

Naruto grinned noticing that they were obviously clones. Out of all the techniques this ninja could use, he used a _Bunshin no Jutsu_. What was this guy trying to pull? Unlike his _Kage Jutsu_, these clones were simply illusions and illusions could not hurt the enemy. In fact, one punch and they would disperse immediately.

Just one little punch…

"I'll handle this!" The blonde enthusiastically exclaimed, cracking his knuckles in preparation.

Sasuke eyed the group of clones, his sharingan observing each of them with careful scrutiny, "They are clones, you'd just be wasting energy." He tersely pointed out, his body tensed for he was already expecting something else to happen. To him these were clearly a distraction.

"Yeah, and I bet the real one is hidden in there somewhere and I'll find em!"

Without giving Sasuke a chance to retort, Naruto rushed forward with his fist raised- but to his surprise, rather than puffing away in a cloud of smoke as soon as he made contact, his fist as well as his body went right through it. He nearly lost his balance at the unforeseen action. He spun around, staring at each of the enemies' illusions, crimson eyes wide in confusion.

Kagome blinked, "They are intangible clones?" It seems that this was a different version of the normal clone technique.

"Hey, I don't get it…" came Naruto's bewildered voice. He stared at each of the snickering illusions, before shrugging. Oh well. There was one way to solve this and find the real one-

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Twenty shadow clones- exact replicas of Naruto, instantly encircled them. Together in an excited union, they all shouted, "I'll find him!" before leaping into action.

"Moron…" Sasuke muttered irritably. Kirara mewled from Kagome's shoulder and he knew that the little neko was probably agreeing with him. If the blonde hadn't been so rash (as always) he would have informed him that none of these clones held the real one. Every last one of them were Genjutsu.

The enemy, seeing as he was out numbered (and lost the chance at a surprise attack) was probably still hiding. Waiting for the chance to quickly attack and pick them off one by one. Using this method spoke much about his skills. Most likely, he was lacking in strength and had to resort to trickery in order to stand a chance. No doubt, he was also observing their skills as well. And if he believed he were outmatched, he would flee and use his clones as a diversion.

The key was to locate where the actual ninja was hiding. _'Find the real individual… then kill him.' _

They could stand around, allow Naruto to continue to deal with the clones and wait for the true enemy to appear or…

"Kagome."

"Already looking, nii-kun." She replied with a smirk, knowing what he were about to ask of her.

"Good." Sasuke approved, returning the smirk. All she would need to do was pinpoint the foe's location, relay the position to him, and then he would strike, "Make it quick."

'_Let's see…'_ Kagome mused silently. Their foe's presence was no longer in the tree, mostly likely having moved while her attention had been on the clones.

In frustration, Naruto as well as his clone's bellowed out: "What the hell!?" In union they once again attacked the rain ninja's clones and of course, the results were the same. They went right through them. "Damn it! I've hit every last one of these things like, five freakin' times! Where the hell is the real one!?"

"All these clones make it slightly difficult." Kagome muttered. She was slowly examining each of the clones' dark chakra, comparing the amount of energy every one held. The true foe would stand out amongst them, because his chakra would be greater and more tangible to her eyes. If it weren't for there being so many, it would be easier, for her to tell them apart. Then the fact that Naruto had his shadow clones leaping about, punching through everything was a bit confusing.

"Ignore them. None of those hold the real enemy," Sasuke quickly informed, his sharingan having easily noticed that fact long ago. "Most likely, the real one is hiding further away. Look for a lone figure, hidden somewhere in the trees."

"Hai…" Kagome slowly muttered, before doing as told... but to her ongoing annoyance after observing each and every branch of the surrounding trees, she saw _nothing_. Either the enemy had decided that he was outnumbered and simply fled- leaving the clones behind as a distraction or… she wasn't looking in the right place.

Actually, it was the latter.

She was not looking in the right place, for the real rain ninja was not in the trees nor had he fled.

From behind Kagome, the true rain ninja slowly emerged from the forest floor wielding a honed double edged kunai. By utilizing earth chakra, he'd been stealthily hiding underground- waiting for the right moment to strike. She had been searching the trees, when she should have focused her attention on the ground.

Hazel orbs narrowed, her sharp senses tingled and in one faithful instant her mind seemed to scream-

'_Move!'_

And she listened.

The double edged blade slashed through thin air, for Kagome, using her acute speed, had simply _vanished_- evading the attack with no difficulty. Now the rain ninja was left standing out in the open, right next to a startled yet extremely pissed off Uchiha Sasuke. His prime target was unexpectedly gone and he for a moment in surprise, foolishly stood there.

Sasuke didn't hesitate to take advantage of the situation, already wielding his own kunai. He lunged forward, sharingan blazing. The morose boy was angry. Beyond angry in fact. He'd presumed that the enemy was hiding at a distance, when in reality the ninja had been beneath the earth the entire time. He had made a mistake in telling Kagome to examine the trees, and had she not been fast enough, she'd either be _dead_, or _badly wounded_.

Neither thought brought him pleasure.

His jaws clenched tightly at the distasteful thought. Oh, how he hated to make mistakes.

The rain ninja, somehow managed to evade his first strike, jumping back he quickly threw two kunais, both of which had explosive tags wrapped around the metal hilt.

Sharingan eyes widened, spotting the threat before it even came close and with ease, Sasuke dodged each kunai. The explosive tag blew up from behind him and in that instance, the Uchiha closed the distance between him and his enemy; with a killing intent, brutally plunged his dagger into the rain genin's chest. He released his hold on the blade, which had punctured deep into flesh, and was now dangerously lodged in his foe's upper body.

'_Got you…'_ Sasuke mused, smiling darkly. A glint of pleasure could be seen in his cold malicious orbs.

The rain genin's illusion jutsu immediately fell, and he staggered back, eyes wide. He clutched his throbbing wound in pain, his body tensed. Blood freely gushed from the open injury. How unlucky this was for him.

This caught the attention of Uzumaki Naruto, as well as his twenty clones. All of the _Kage Bunshin_ ceased in their actions, staring openly at the battle before them. Suddenly, while pointing, they shouted in unison, "That must be the real one!"

Of course, they were simply stating the obvious…

The clones dispersed, leaving only a grinning crimson-eyed Naruto behind. Just before the eager boy could make a move to jump at their unfortunate enemy- the rain genin, seeing as he was having horrible luck, wisely tossed a smoke bomb to the ground. It exploded, and he took that as his chance to flee, taking advantage of the clouded haze he'd left behind.

"Damn it! Naruto-" Sasuke cursed out, in fury. That _pathetic_ ninja could not get away. _'No.'_ He was practically blinded by the thick, choking smoke and it was screwing with his senses. On the other hand the bijuu container had been out of range of the blast, "Don't let him escape!"

Naruto readily nodded, and turned around to follow their fleeing enemy who had taken to the moss-covered trees. The genin was actually moving very quickly to have been injured. But, he was leaving a trail of bright red blood in his wake, and that made it very easy to follow him. Before the blonde could take off, a mighty catlike roar resounded from above.

That roar was followed by a burst of luminous fire.

A fully transformed Kirara leaped out from the trees, burning flames harmlessly licking her creamy fur. With feline grace, the neko took off pursuing the escaping ninja.

"Ugh? Okay." Naruto blinked, scratching his head in bewilderment. Was he supposed to still give chase… or just stand there and wait? Surely the nekomata would have no problem catching the guy, she being a demon and all.

The thick smoke around Sasuke cleared, and from the trees above, Kagome leapt down- landing next to the brooding boy. She'd been cleverly hiding, waiting for the proper time to reenter the fight. However, the battle had ended so quickly, hence there had been no need for her to do so.

"You okay nii-kun?" Kagome quickly asked, noticing his disgruntlement. She had a feeling he was just angry with how the skirmish began.

Sasuke graced her with glare and did not answer right away. Instead, he took the time to quickly look her over, his eyes roaming carefully over her body. From what he could see, she possessed no injuries. _'Good.'_ With a curt nod, he finally replied, "Hai, I'm fine."

At his admittance, Kagome nodded and turned her attention to Naruto, "You okay?"

The blonde sheepishly grinned. "I'm good!" He confirmed. Actually, he hadn't been touched at all throughout the whole fray. Matter of fact, none of them had.

"Good," Kagome replied, staring off into the dark, twisted foliage of thick vegetation. Kirara had taken off to the east, pursuing the runaway Rain genin. It shouldn't take the nekomata long to retrieve the wounded male and bring him back.

Sure enough, a few seconds later, a loud scream echoed throughout the woods. Just as quickly as it came, did it end.

The silence that followed was brief. Moments later, Kirara returned, and of course, was not alone. Gripped within the feline's jaws, resting dangerously on her sharp teeth, was the unconscious Rain ninja. It appeared as if she'd merely knocked him out; possibly with a simple, but quick swipe of her paw.

The guy had probably been in complete shock to find a ferocious two-tail cat pursuing him…

"Good job Kirara!" Kagome praised, clapping excitedly. She'd known for a fact that her summon would catch that guy. "Thank you!"

The demonic feline opened her mouth, dropping the passed out male on the forest floor, a few good feet away. Another gulf of flames encased her bestial figure, and when the flames faded, she was once again in her smaller form. With a soft mew, she quickly made her way back to her mistress, leaping onto Kagome's shoulder.

Naruto grinned over at the kitten, "Yeah! Awesome job Kirara!"

Said feline briefly glanced at him, and her fur bristled. She then rudely turned her nose into the air, ignoring him.

The blonde frowned. Right. She didn't like him. How could he have forgotten? He still had yet to figure out what he'd done to anger the easily moody neko.

"Kirara…" Kagome chided, softly tapping the demon's dark little nose, "You really should be nice to Naruto-kun."

Naruto pointed a finger in Kirara's direction, scowling. He made sure not to put that finger too close, for fear that the feline would decide to bite it off. "You should listen to Kaggy and be nice to me!"

Ignoring his fellow teammates cheerful chattering, Sasuke quickly strided forward, heading towards the unconscious genin. With cool, calculating orbs, he swiftly observed his now vulnerable opponent.

The Rain Nin was lying on his side and he used his foot to kick the unconscious boy onto his back. That action caused a low moan filled with pain to emit from his mouth. He was breathing rather harshly, as if the relatively simple action was difficult.

The Uchiha's features didn't soften for he felt not an ounce of pity for the enemy. Especially not the enemy who'd attempted to harm that which belonged to him. _'Pathetic…' _

He got to his knees, examining the male's blood covered chest. His kunai was still deeply lodged in the flesh and it was then that Sasuke realized that his aim had been _perfect_. When he'd struck his foe, he'd fully intended to kill; therefore he logically aimed for the heart. The kunai was precisely lodged where that vital organ laid; however, during the fast movements of battle he'd not applied enough force in his thrust.

Consequently, the weapon never touched the heart…

With that thought in mind, he placed the palm of his hand on the hilt of the kunai and in one quick, _forceful_ motion- shoved the blade deeper into the flesh, thus piercing the still beating heart.

Due to the force of the intense impact, the genin's eyes suddenly shot open, and immediately met with devious sharingan eyes. There came not a gasp or a cry of pain and Sasuke callously watched- as the boys eyes clouded over, becoming a lifeless dull hue.

And just like that, -within those few short seconds- the Rain Genin was _dead_.

"Geez teme-" Naruto spoke up from behind. Resting his hands on the back of his head in a bored manner, he complained, "what are you doing over there?" Neither the blonde nor Kagome had a clue as to what the sullen Uchiha had just done, having been too busy chattering amongst themselves.

Sasuke didn't spare him a glance, for he was now searching the bloody corpse. The fact that he'd just done away with their helpless foe didn't bother him in the slightest, "What do you think I'm doing, dobe?" he sharply replied.

Naruto blinked, at first confused before it dawned on him that Sasuke must have been looking for a scroll. He quickly perked up, "Does he have it?"

Kagome reached out, attentively patting his shoulder, "Naruto-kun, the odds of him having a scroll are slim." She informed, not wanting him to get much too excited- only to have his hopes crushed. She didn't want to see him sad. "His teammates most likely have-"

"No," Sasuke suddenly intervened. He stood up, turned around- and in his hands held up a _'Heaven Scroll'._ A cunning smirk was at his lips, "His teammates didn't have it."

Momentarily, Naruto stood in silence as his brain processed what this actually meant. After five or so short seconds, everything finally clicked. Immediately, he began to cheer loudly, "Yeah! We're so awesome! We already got our scroll!" He was understandably excited, for they truly did have some amazing luck and of course he had no desire to be excited alone. He absolutely had to share his excitement with _someone_. The perfect someone just so happened to be the dark-haired girl standing beside him.

One could only imagine Kagome's surprise when Naruto suddenly turned around and wrapped his arms around her waist; after which he crushed her body into his own.

Kirara didn't hesitate in showing her immediate displeasure. Upon Naruto's unanticipated affection, she'd begin to lose her balance. Hissing angrily, she was clearly not happy with the close proximity between her and the kitsune vessel, and she promptly leapt off her mistress's shoulder. After landing on the ground, she scampered a few feet away; her creamy fur bristled.

Kagome's shock didn't end there; for apparently Naruto had unexpectedly decided that he wasn't satisfied with what was meant to be a quick hug, He did something far more audacious.

He'd buried his nose in the curve of her neck and a noticeable hue of red instantly spread across her cheeks. Naturally, she felt his heated breath brushing against her skin, but that wasn't the only thing that had her madly blushing. He took a very deep inhale, and it was then that the little priestess realized that Naruto had just sniffed her.

Naruto-kun had actually 'sniffed' her neck and wait…

He intentionally squeezed her body tighter. It was then that he decided to repeat his action, taking another obvious whiff of her scent. Apparently, she must have smelled pretty good, because despite the fact that they'd been roaming about in a humid, smelly, fungi-filled forest, he still choose to sniff her neck for the _third_ time.

Well, this had obviously never ever happened before, although Kagome could openly admit that she didn't find it displeasing. Actually, it was quite pleasurable as it was odd, and the tight embrace was a major plus. Realizing her impish thoughts, her blush abruptly grew, traveling underneath the covered material of her elegant dark haori.

While Sasuke?

He was watching through increasingly narrowing eyes, his irritation- or rather his temperamental rage was mounting by the second. He was supposed to be keeping all of his actions guarded; he was _supposed_ to be behaving normally. He was absolutely _not_ supposed to make it obvious to the meddling blonde that he harbored any feelings besides sibling love towards Kagome. Therefore, he would be smart to get ahold of his anger and _calmly _inform his annoying, idiotic teammate that this was not the place or time to be flirting with his '_sister_'.

Or even more importantly, it was not the time to be peculiarly sniffing her neck.

His jaws clenched; his teeth roughly grinding against each other.

Despite that inner acknowledge, Uchiha Sasuke still (of course) completely blew it.

"Naruto! What the hell do you think you're doing!?" Sasuke visibly fumed, "You are _never_ to touch her that way! _Never_!" As his dangerous temper heightened, his sharingan orbs grew a darker shade of enraged red. "You will release her, and you will do it _now_."

Clearly they were both stunned by his suddenly menacing tone. The two immediately peered over at him with ample eyes. To his satisfaction, Naruto had ceased his bizarre sniffing, but he still didn't release Kagome as he'd ordered. At this precise moment, he did not care what either of them thought about his behavior. He just wanted the idiot to release her, and after that he would quickly contemplate how to cover up his mishap.

It was then that he noticed Naruto's eyes were _still_ a dilated, slanted crimson, which meant that he was _still_ under the influence of that damned kitsune. _'That demon…' _It was most certainly apart of this as well, and he already knew he despised the old fox.

"Do not make me repeat myself, Naruto." He warned ominously, tightly gripping the 'heaven scroll', just to keep his body from moving forward. He inwardly knew that both would consider this strange, because his anger came off much too strong; therefore it was important that he not rush forward- tear her from the blonde's arms and then proceed to strangle the idiot, for that would surely make it worse.

Little by little, the crimson finally began to fade from Naruto's eyes. The kitsune vessel did, in fact, listen to the earlier order and slowly lowered Kagome to the forest floor.

'**See brat?'** The Kyuubi's harsh rumbling voice; echoed strongly in the blondes mind. **'Are you still in denial? Surely, you aren't so slow, as to not see the obvious…?'** When he heard no reply, he shrilly growled, showing off two rows of lengthy knife-like fangs. His tolerance was quickly fading, and his wrath was setting in, **'Brat… if you are still in denial I will grow severely irritated with-'**

'_I believe you.'_ Naruto reluctantly answered, mentally speaking back to his high strung bijuu. Actually, a small part of him had believed the demons words from the very beginning, he'd just choose to firmly rebuke the idea. But really, this truly did explain all of Sasuke's previous actions with him.

The Uchiha had suddenly changed, because he'd decided that he wanted Kagome. Therefore he jealously attempted to shove him out of the picture.

'_Now what?'_ He pensively asked the fox. After all, the demon had been the one to bring this to his attention in the first place; so he assumed that the bijuu had some sort of solution planned. Even though he knew… he wasn't quite sure of what to do about the new issue. Curse? Scream? Kagome deserved to know. So should he just go ahead and tell her or simply punch Sasuke until the Uchiha came to his senses and dropped this crazy infatuation with his adopted sister, since it happened to be extremely… creepy?

That last idea actually sounded really good… but he had the feeling that no matter how much he punched the Uchiha, the sullen boy wouldn't change his mind. He'd just punch him back, even harder.

Kyuubi only grunted, titling his massive head to the side, he dejectedly, like a depressed longing animal, pressed his nose against the bars of his cage. He had never been so infuriated to be trapped inside the seal than he was now. He knew what _he_ would do, had _he_ control of _his_ vessels body and _his_ actions would involve a thick flowing pool of fresh warm blood. The arrogant little Uchiha's blood to be literal-

The Nine-Tails was wise enough to know not to express his wicked thoughts to his soft-minded host; who of course wouldn't be so pleased with his demented ideas.

Hearing no reply from the beast, Naruto remained quiet- and as he continued to thoughtfully watch Sasuke, he chose to figure out his own method of dealing with this situation.

As soon as Kagome's feet had touched the ground, she turned around so that she could face Sasuke; for a moment her hazel eyes were still wide, but then a grimace slowly overtook her delicate features. "Naruto-kun didn't do anything wrong nii-kun." She surprisingly spoke, all the while frowning with exasperation. She had _never_ truly reprimanded Sasuke for his behavior, but this was a bit too much in her opinion, "You didn't have to yell at him like that."

Sasuke's impassive expression was rather terrifying as he silently observed her. The blush was gone from her face, but he was still having an issue with erasing that; as well as the entire affectionate embrace she and Naruto had shared from his mind. His primitive senses screamed that he should not only beat his annoying rival into submission, but also reprimand her -his mate- for allowing and clearly enjoying the affections.

But thankfully-

His logical frame of mind was able to momentarily conquer the primal side of him. However, that did not mean that his anger had vanished. It was still very much alive, and he would need a few hours to completely cool down. Either that or someone else to take his anger out on, but sadly, there was no Haruno Sakura nearby as there had conveniently been before.

Nevertheless, it was time for damage control. To give a reason, that perfectly explained his overly aggressive actions. "The moron did do something wrong, and so did you-" he still found himself snapping out in his irritation.

Naruto's eyes suddenly narrowed and a flicker of crimson flashed by, "Whatever, you're just being an ass Sasuke." The exasperated Jinchuuriki grumbled out, his poor brain still struggling to figure out a good plan, other than the _'punch the teme'_ idea. Sadly, he was failing miserably at this point.

Sasuke didn't even look at the whisker-faced vessel. Knowing that if he did he would, without a doubt, beat him to the point of unconsciousness. He kept his stern gaze on Kagome, and upon witnessing her confused expression he, having found a semi perfect reason to explain his actions, decided to further elaborate, "Did you suddenly forget about the exams that we are currently participating in? There is no time for idiotic behavior, unless you want to end up dead."

Naruto loudly scoffed, for he was most certainly not buying that excuse while Kagome only blinked.

She found that his words made sense, but at the same time, something was still off. There had been no point for him to _forbid_ Naruto from ever touching her that way. She found herself remembering his words, on that detail more than anything, simply because she had enjoyed her crush's affection and wanted more of it. Well, at a later and clearly more reasonable time. He knew well enough, that she _really_,_ really_ liked Naruto, and had for the past _five_ years, so wasn't it about time for him to stop acting outlandish every time the blonde touched her?

Kagome sighed. This truly wasn't the time to ponder over this. Later, she would speak to him about his behavior, but right now he'd made a very good point. "Hai, you're right." she at last agreed, "We should probably keep moving," It was then that her hazel eyes fell upon the prone figure of the Rain genin, who she'd naturally forgotten about, thanks to the previous happenings. "What will we do with him? I don't feel right about leaving him in the open. Some animal might try to eat him."

Sasuke only graced her with an aggravated glare. He knew well enough, that she still believed that the Rain genin was alive, which was why she'd suggested such an inane thing. In his opinion, it was absurd. Even if he had not killed the other boy, the team had no obligation to have him 'moved' to a safer location. He was, or rather had been, the enemy; hence as an enemy he deserved no sympathy-

Only _death_.

Her clear show of softness, instantly reminded him of her actions after she'd stabbed that crazed sand Jinchuuriki. Rather than kill him, as she could have easily done, she apologized for her actions and let him escape. Not to mention, she'd felt guilt for her deed, it was confusing to him.

Then again, in the past she had always felt guilty over the simplest of things. It must have been an inborn characteristic; that was the only thing he could think of to explain her peculiar manners.

Sasuke simply turned around, he chillingly informed: "He's dead, so it doesn't matter if he's left in the open or not." And without looking back to scrutinize their reactions, he curtly ordered, "We will keep moving, we've already wasted enough time."

* * *

**Team Kabuto**

With striking violet eyes, Miroku peered through the thick vegetation that coated the high branches of the trees, and into the slowly darkening sky. "My, my…" He lightly muttered, artlessly tilting his head to the side, "There is a very ominous cloud hanging over this forest. Why am I not surprised?"

The sun was beginning to set, and soon the woods would truly be cloaked in darkness. An amiable smile crossed his lips. He was so very bored, so restless and very nervous as well. Therefore, in his boredom, he began to lightly hum a very jovial tune. After which, in order to vanquish his inner fretting, he shook his staff, the golden rings connected with one another created a distinct sound.

In front of him walked his two _teammates_ and he used that term very loosely, seeing as he'd decided that he liked neither. _Yakushi Kabuto_ and _Yoroi Akado_. He quickly noticed the shoulders of Akado were growing tense and he instantly knew his humming was getting on the ninja's nerves. Despite this, he did not cease his actions. Instead, his smile morphed into a shrewd smirk. Purposely, Miroku hummed louder, and shook his staff with more force; so that the golden rings weren't simply brushing against each other in a soft melodic tune, but loudly _slamming_ into one another-

Creating a very infernal racket that any nearby enemies would easily hear.

Not that he was worried.

No of course not, seeing as he was what many would call an excellent ninja- his overall skills could be compared to that of an elite Jounin. Oh yes, he was not one to be trifled with and he could easily kill any genin that walked the forest if desired.

He was hoping to get a reaction out of one of the men. He knew that Kabuto would keep his temper in check; for the slick, warped ninja was well polished and the prime example of the perfect pretender. The medic could lie, cheat, steal, experiment on some poor person, all within an hour and still walk away looking as if he were a guiltless angel.

But Akado on the other hand...

Miroku did not know him as he knew Kabuto. However, he could tell that the genin was brash, strong willed, and over confident. There were many in the world with those traits and yes he'd been able to easily detect those qualities within only a few minutes of studying him. His observational skills, like most of his dead clan, were superb and he could distinguish the exact nature of a person without difficulty.

Inwardly, he chuckled. Imprudent individuals were always so much fun to toy with since they lost their temper so very quickly.

As if on cue, Akado suddenly spun around.

The male dressed in a very odd manner, at least in Miroku's view. With a dark cloth draping over the lower half of his face and strange black glasses over his eyes. His leaf hitae-ate was attached to a cloth like hood, and his overall presence gave off an obscure feeling. Even though his features were vague, Miroku could tell that the man had already lost his temper.

He ceased his clamoring, his hum caught in his throat. Observing Akado through seemingly innocent eyes, he curiously inquired, "Is there something the matter Akado-san? You appear upset…"

Akado looked as if he were on the verge of snapping, his tensed body filled with obvious vexation.

Kabuto ceased in his steps, turning his attention to the scene before him. Using one finger, he pushed his glasses up onto the bridge of his nose, "Akado. Don't bother, it's what he wants you to do." He astutely warned; knowing that the wily priest, in his boredom, was simply trying to goad them both. And if Akado took the bait, he would simply be placing himself in a horrible predicament.

While Miroku's appearance gave off an air of obvious innocence, the man was truly a ticking time bomb. Psychologically speaking, he had basically reached the realms of crazed insanity…

One could say the priest had two separate personalities. He was a smiling, soft-spoken man in one instant, and in the next? Well... it was easier to say that he were unstable. Although, anyone who was raised from childhood by a snake was bound to have a few, if not more mental issues.

Sadly, Yoroi Akado did not heed the warning Kabuto gave.

"You know what the problem is!" The irritated man spat out underneath the draped cloth, his mouth was set into a thin angry frown. "Stop with that racket. I have no idea why Orochimaru-sama replaced Tsurugi with a simpleminded childish idiot like you."

A raise of the brows, "Simpleminded? Childish?" He repeated ever so slowly. Then he smiled another amiable smile and in the blink of the eye, moving like the wind, he disappeared from his spot and reappeared a few feet behind Akado. The confused genin didn't have a chance to respond, he was still idiotically staring at the spot where Miroku _had_ been- it was then that the sharp tip of what felt like a razor blade was pressed dangerously against the back of his neck.

Akado gasped in stunned pain as the blade slightly pierced his skin, a trail of red ran down his back. Somehow he instantly knew… that he'd been too hasty with his words. That he'd just snubbed the wrong person. Anyone with a small amount of sense knew when they were out of their league.

Kabuto stood in silence, watching Miroku through calculating eyes. He was very clever and knew that getting involved in this fray would be risky. While his healing abilities were better than the best, it would not matter if he were to be hit with any spiritual chakra; because he would be unable to repair his wounds until the residue of holy chakra vanished from his flesh. Therefore he would have to slowly recover the normal way. If severely injured, death would no doubt occur. He would know, since he had felt the excruciating burn of holy energy on his skin once before…

Courtesy of none other than Miroku.

His eyes instantly darkened at the memory-

For now, he would simply hope that the priest wouldn't go too far. Although… there was a possibility that Akado may have signed his death warrant by issuing those insults.

Miroku stood behind his _'teammate' _with his arm outstretched. That sharp blade that Akado felt happened to be the honed edge of his ShakujouStaff. He had the sharpened tip positioned inches from his spine, in fact just one simple thrust followed by a precise twist of the wrist and he would be able to easily sever the vertebrae.

"You are very bad-mannered. Insulting me… when I was only humming a song," He sighed, shaking his head wearily. A furtive smile was working his way onto his features. Akado was clearly much too frightened to speak. How ironic, and the man had just been behaving so boldly. Making demands, trying to assert his dominance, "Perhaps I should teach you some man-"

Suddenly Miroku trailed, his voiced seemed stuck and his stomach churned in disgust. He felt as if he were going to violently vomit. This feeling… oh how he knew this feeling. He'd felt it for years, and how he managed to withstand it without committing suicide was a true mystery.

There was a rustle of leaves, a few branches cracked under the weight of heavy footsteps and to their left came a sickening yet amused chuckle.

"Miroku-kun," A voice cooed out, his name flowed out in a hissing yet silky manner, "Are you enjoying yourself?"

Instantly, he removed the staff's tip from Akado's neck. He spun around, only to come face-to-face with none other than-

"Orochimaru-sama!" Miroku greeted with a pleasant smile, as if he were happy to see this 'man'. His violet eyes quickly taking in the sight before him. It appeared that the snake had wandered off and shed his skin. For instead of his usual appearance, he was in the guise of what some may consider a female Grass-nin. Well, in his point of view, a very _ugly_ female-nin, who he wouldn't dare to grope, lest he desired to soil his very hand.

Long black hair, conical straw hat, and a large purple bow around his waist- wickedly repulsive, somehow abnormal features…

However, the new disguise didn't change the revolting, stomach turning feel of his chakra.

'_Good god.'_ He felt as if he were going to empty his entire stomach on the dirty forest floor. Someone this nauseating didn't deserve to walk the earth.

Akado merely bowed his head in awkward silence, resisting the urge to grasp his injured neck, which was painfully throbbing. He was by no means a favorite of Orochimaru; although he hoped to remedy that fact- therefore he knew not to speak a word unless spoken to.

Kabuto on the other hand was quick to open his mouth, "Orochimaru-sama?" He muttered in surprise. Unlike Miroku, he did not recognize the Sannin, thanks to the new skin. However he knew that the priest wasn't wrong, "I'm shocked to see you here." He was confused, for the Sannin had never sought him out during the previous exams. The man only approached after the second exam in order to review the information he'd gathered on the participants.

Apparently, Orochimaru wasn't the slightest bit interested in him. The snake had his eyes roaming over the priest's body with a clearly perverted expression. He was being ignored. Instantly, was Kabuto filled with undeniable jealousy, his teeth garnishing against one another. Miroku had always been the favorite and honestly, the thought made him seethe, because he was simply second to the priest.

Always second.

In his opinion, being second was another way of being the last.

"Miroku-kun," the snake Sannin reiterated, slowly running his long fingers through his hair, he eyed the priest with a sinful gleam, "Are you enjoying yourself?"

Miroku paused, looking considerate as he reached up to idly fiddle with the rings of his staff. They connected softly with one another in an echoing chime. "Very much so Orochimaru-sama," he finally replied, the words poured smoothly from his mouth. For while he utterly despised the _'thing'_ before him, he'd grown accustomed to acting as if he didn't, "Tell me what brings you here?"

Orochimaru frivolously chuckled; seemingly amused, he took a few swift steps towards him, reaching out to softly caress his cheek. "You know why I am here, my little Miroku-kun." He purred out, all the while continuing his depraved stroking.

The temptation to jerk away from the snake's clammy, cold, dead fingers was strong, but Miroku managed to keep his expression light. He relaxed despite the inner repugnance he felt. He'd been touched this way many times before. Sometimes, it'd been far worse than just a caress. He dealt with it then, so he could do so now. "But of course," he quickly answered, inwardly wishing that there was a beautiful woman within view. It would have been a wonderful distraction from this hell, "I know exactly why you are here."

A swift wave of sudden fear snaked its way through his body. He knew that if things did not go as he hoped, he would suffer greatly for his deliberate treachery. He may have appeared to be unwavering before the snake, but the underlying truth was that the Sannin not only disgusted him, but deeply frightened him. When he stood before this 'man' he felt as if he was once again a frightened crying child; watching helplessly as his clan mates were slaughtered before him.

Watching, and doing nothing to save them.

He had only been nine at the time, his Kekkai Genkai had not yet activated; but he still felt as if he were at fault, for he'd done absolutely nothing to help.

But somehow, Miroku managed an unperturbed smile and serenely informed, "I am very sorry my lord, but there were none like myself." That lie came out so easily that even he was surprised.

Immediately, Orochimaru withdrew his hand, ceasing his pleasure-seeking affections. He was at first silent, pondering over the words with a hardened expression. Finally, his fist clenched and he whispered in a hissing voice, "How infuriating… now I must wait for the next reincarnation to be reborn."

And how long would that take? At the least, -_a century_- at the most, _-four or five- _centuries. His jaw clenched in exasperation. With his forbidden jutsu, he could easily withstand the trails of time, but the wait for immortality would surely grow to be frustrating.

The idea that Miroku could be _lying_ to him, _deceiving_ him, didn't even cross his mind. He fully believed that he'd broken the priest's incredibly strong spirit years ago.

"Kabuto," Orochimaru's interest in Miroku seemed to briefly lessen as he focused his attention on the medic.

Said medic instantly perked up, adjusting his black trimmed glasses, he eagerly answered, "Hai, Orochimaru-sama?"

"Tell me what you've learned of the Uchiha siblings."

Kabuto paused. He was baffled at the _specific_ demand. At the mere mention of their names, his thoughts immediately returned to his torched deck. The anger he felt for that girl had yet to fade, and likely never would. "The Uchiha's? Why do you want to know of them?"

Miroku smirked, and was quick to speak up. "Why Kabuto-san," he began in a mocking voice, "You didn't know?"

From behind his glasses, Kabuto's eyes dangerously narrowed. "Know what?" he inquired cautiously. Why did he have the awful feeling that he was being left out?

"That Orochimaru-sama is planning to take one of the Uchiha siblings as his new vessel." Miroku keenly informed, smirking snidely. There was always one sure way to goad Kabuto, and this was most certainly it. For some reason, he was the favorite of the snake, and Kabuto just couldn't stand that.

How revolting. The medic was jealous of him.

Kabuto didn't answer, but his jaws visibly clenched. Miroku could easily sense his irritation, so it was only natural for him to press the issue. Anything to drive the other man mad. "I see you weren't told, and yet I was. I suppose that means that I'm more useful to Orochimaru-sama… after all you couldn't even hold on to your valuable deck of cards."

This time Kabuto cringed, feeling both embarrassed and aggravated. It was not a very welcoming mix of emotions.

Orochimaru, who'd been watching the display with sick pleasure, his brows rose in question, "What happened to your cards, Kabuto?" He silkily asked, pushing a long lock of loose, pitch-black hair from his effeminate, yet unsightly face.

"The little Uchiha girl set them on fire." Miroku swiftly answered, even though the question had not been directed to him. He ignored the hateful glare the silver haired male graced him with. He knew he would not be reprimanded. While being the favorite had its many _downfalls,_ it also had a few perks; he thought it wise to take advantage of those perks while he still could.

If things did not go as he hoped, then he would be in a world of torture and pain. No longer the favorite pet.

"Hehehe," Orochimaru lustfully chuckled as he ran his abnormally long, forked tongue over his lips, coating them with saliva. He appeared to be in a much better mood when thinking of the Uchiha siblings. "Then it would seem that she shows promise as well. It will be so hard to decide… which one will I have? Sasuke-kun… or his sister Kagome-chan?"

Through half-lidded and clearly deceitful violet orbs, Miroku intently watched the snake as 'it' cackled. _'Orochimaru… you sick perverted freak. My lady is not even an Uchiha; you being unaware of that will give her a great advantage, and the chance to kill you.'_

His attractive features steeled in resolve, his expression menacing.

He would _have_ to make sure Kagome-sama did not receive the cursed mark; it was his duty to not let the Shikon Priestess fall into immoral hands.

He _would_ see that the outcome of this battle ended in a favorable manner.

The Sannin could **not** survive.

So deep in his thoughts, Miroku did not notice that Yakushi Kabuto was watching him through narrowed, vengeful, yet suspicious eyes.

* * *

**Crow Rat's Note:** Is anyone out there completely disturbed by Orochimaru's behavior with poor Miroku-san? Anyone? _–Peers-_ Anyone at all? And is anyone stunned at Sasuke's actions in this chapter? I'm just curious. -_-;

_-mimics the voice of a quick talking annoying announcer-_ A shockingly smart Naruto-kun (thanks to a certain cunning Kyuubi-kun) is on to the sullen Sasuke-kun… I wonder what this means for the Uchiha? And Miroku-san is planning something, and yet Kabuto is unknowingly watching. Will Miroku-san be okay? Will everything work out for the priest or will he meet an untimely end!? Will Team Seven defeat the snake, or will they Sannin have his twisted way with them? Find out in the next chapter of, Rebirth!

_-Cheesy Lee grin that sparkles in the sunlight- a waterfall background appears behind me-_

I've always wanted to do that…

Cookies? _–Holds out a tray- _Plushie? _–Holds out Kag-chan plushie- _You want?

Review or I'll sic a pedophile Orochimaru-sicko on you….

**Crow Rat's Random Musings:** Ah! I have gone back and forth with the recent chapter of the manga! First, I was happy with Sasuke-kun. I really like him evil, plus I think Naruto-kun will him! (I hope) But then Sakura-chan made me mad, with that stunt of hers… however she redeemed herself this chapter. Not saying that her little 'plan' wasn't stupid. It was beyond stupid! _–hits Sakura-chan-_ So how do you all feel about the manga?

Anyhow… -

Long live Uchiha Itachi! Praise the prodigy, for he is awesome!

**Crow Rat's Random Question: **Why did the crows following Itachi-kun have _red _eyes? Anyone know? Come on, someone has to know! ^_^

**Fyfy**: I'm back! Kind of...? Maybe! Anyway, this was and is an awesome chapter! Was easy to beta even XD. But on a side note, tell me if anyone else found themselves giggling throughout this story, then later on twitching... then even more later... cringing. Jebus! Hail the woman! HAIL HER! (Props Crow Rat on top of a podium to be hailed)

Dedications go to: ihaveprobs

Beta: FyFy (Give her cookies, cause she is awesome)


	16. Chapter 16: Forbidden Secret

**Title:** Rebirth

**Author:** Passionate Crow Rat

**Rating:** M

**Main Pairings:** Kagome/Itachi/Naruto/Sasuke

**Side Pairings:** _Kagome/Gaara, (_a very, very deep friendship that can be seen as one-sided love_)_ _Kagome/Neji_ (one-sided love- however, these two will have a very… interesting relationship. Read, and you'll find out.)_,_ _Sakura/Lee_ (Hey, the power of youth prevails. Poor Sakura-chan is gonna have to run for his cheesiness)

The side pairings are subject to grow, as the fic progresses, but the main pairings (a.k.a: The Harem) will never, ever ever change.

**Warnings:** **Harsh** **Language and Suggestive Themes**. This is rated **M** for a reason, and _things_ will eventually happen. This story will **not** function correctly if all stays at a innocent _'kiddy'_ level. Watch the warnings before each chapter, but don't expect for the extreme 'things' the happen anytime soon.

**Summary: **The twisted truth is out. Sasuke doesn't see Kagome as his sister, but as his possession. He desires her, and Naruto does as well. But they aren't the only ones. A certain weasel has staked his claim. What Uchiha Itachi wants: Uchiha Itachi will get.

**Disclaimer:** I wish I own both series, but sadly, I do not.

**Dedications: Kira- The Weasel Sage**

**Crow Rat's Note:** As you can see - the dreaded side pairings have been decided. There is a high possibility that they will grow as the story continues. Uchiha Itachi will return, however patience is a virtue. Rushing only spells failure.

On another note, I made a Trailer for this story. Link: h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = W k z R R _ D h S - g

Please remove spaces! The link is also posted on my profile.

* * *

**Chapter 16: Forbidden Secret**

* * *

**Arena No. 44, Night**

"Well?" Sasuke impatiently inquired, intently watching her through somber obsidian eyes, "Do you sense him or not?"

At first there was a short silence and then came Kagome's disappointed answer, "Still nothing. Wherever he is, it happens to be out of my range."

Naruto did not hesitate to show his annoyance. Immediately, he released a loud groan, the palm of his hand connecting against the steel of his hitae-ate. "We've been running around for hours! It's already dark!" he complained, leaning wearily against the dampened bark of the huge tree. The back of his jacket acted like a sponge, soaking up the moisture. It seeped passed his shirt and wet his skin.

That only further annoyed him.

He may have had a hell of a lot of stamina, and could easily keep going all night if needed; but this entire bout through the woods was starting to seem meaningless.

Plus, he wasn't in a very good mood. His typical cheery antics had basically been shot to the burning depths of hell.

As of now, Squad Seven was subtlety hidden high amongst the thickened vegetation of the trees. The second stage of the exam had began at three thirty. Since attaining a scroll from the lone rain genin, the team had been aimlessly searching the woods.

Their travels only briefly ceased, so that Kagome could attempt to locate their next target. Said target being the monk. Sadly, each attempt on the little priestess' part had brought back negative results. Her fellow clan mate was obviously out of her range. Every time she would try to sense out his spiritual chakra, the results were the same-

Nothing.

This entire matter couldn't possibly be more frustrating!

Obviously they were not searching in the right vicinity. The woodlands were so vast and the priest could be anywhere. They were towards the east of the forest, and for all they knew he could be at the west.

"I think we should take a break." Kagome thoughtfully suggested, holding back a yawn. She had never been too good with staying up late, not even when she was younger. The sun had long since gone down, and she speculated that it was close to midnight. The only light was the moon and its' beam barely reached through the deep foliage of leaves.

While disappointed, she was not too surprised about the lack of luck. She had expected this to happen from the beginning.

"Yeah, Kag-chan is right." Naruto promptly agreed. His stomach suddenly gave a loud lengthy growl. Blue eyes squinted, he rubbed his tummy sympathetically, "I'm hungry too. Some chicken ramen sounds good… Ichiraku chicken ramen." He muttered pensively.

Kagome's features fell, lowering her head in guilt. "I brought some scrolls, but they only have weapons sealed in them," she gave an apologetic look. She had not thought to bring along instant ramen or a pot to cook it in. How was she supposed to know they would be camping out in a forest for five days? "Sorry Naru-kun."

Naruto awkwardly rubbed the back of his head, offering a bright, toothy smile. He had not meant to send her into one of the typical guilt trips. While he wasn't happy, his anger was not directed at her.

Not at all.

He could _never_ be angry at Kagome. "It's no problem. We can just catch some fish and cook em'." She was just way too sweet, which was one of the many reasons why he loved her. It was just so sad; she was also extremely oblivious of certain… facts.

Not that he would have been any different, had it not been for Kyuubi.

He was increasingly becoming fond of that demented, overly talkative demon. Since it seemed that the Nine-Tails really sought to aid him-

"Sasuke-nii-kun," Kagome delicately began. While he had appeared to have returned to his normal sulking disposition, she was still behaving rather careful with him. He was acting so strange _again_, and honestly she didn't know what to expect from him at this point.

Naruto bit his tongue as the urge to gripe was evident. He huffed in silent anger. Her naive unawareness was causing him more irritation. _'Nii-kun my ass…'_ he sarcastically sneered.

"Don't you agree?" She was attentively analyzing Sasuke's outwardly monotonous appearance. "We should all rest for now." Seriously she listed: "We need food, warmth, water and sleep."

Both stared at the Uchiha, waiting for him to comply. After all they were a team, and therefore shared joint leadership. Thus before making a final decision, all should be in agreement. Or at least, that was how Kagome explained it. At this point, just to make her happy, Naruto was going along with what she wanted.

Sasuke merely scowled in silence as he thoroughly considered their needs.

The team hadn't been in the forest for a full day, which meant that four days remained to complete the needed tasks before returning to the tower. At the very least he had wished to locate the priest before morning. However, with the time they had left- the following days should prove useful in locating the man. Not to mention that trying to continue the search, without any sleep or food, would be unwise.

Foolish as well, for the body could not function properly without rest or a meal.

Ones' thoughts and movements becomes sluggish. He knew that well, having pushed himself too far many of times during his training sessions. "Fine." He approved, after a very brief moment of inner deliberation.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "It sure did take you long time." He quipped, his brows furrowed together. Actually, it had only been a few short seconds, but he just had the random urge to snap at his fellow teammate. "Were you day dreaming or something?"

Sasuke intentionally ignored him, and the mocking ill-tempered tone he'd used.

The Uchiha eyed the ground below. There happened to be a river within sight, and from his spot he could pick up the fresh scent of water. The smell of the water was the first clean scent he'd caught since entering this place. Thankfully, it didn't hold the same disgusting, pungent stench the rest of the forest held. This looked like a safe spot to reside, but of course nowhere could be considered safe, when it came to these woods.

For all he knew, someone could be hiding in the shadows. Waiting patiently for the right moment to leap out and slit their throats. Obsidian orbs narrowed. He was paranoid. Obviously very much so, if one were to judge by his trail of thoughts. On the other hand, as a ninja, it paid to be paranoid for paranoia was a life saver.

"We'll rest near the river." Sasuke stated, before leaping down onto the moist forest floor. Both quickly followed his lead.

Kagome observed the grounds, looking for the perfect spot to set up camp. "And we'll need to build a fire." she added astutely. They couldn't very well eat raw meat after all. "Naruto-kun, could you please catch some fish and Sasuke-nii could you please keep watch? I will gather the branches."

Sasuke only grunted, which was more than enough to satisfy Kagome. Her brother's typical attitude and responses were well known. Despite that, she expected something completely different from Naruto. She was expecting for him to bless her with a bright smile, after which he would agree happily (if not eagerly) and say something along the lines of: 'Yeah, I'll do it! I betcha' I can catch fifty fish, Kag-chan!'

But she did not receive that. Instead, she found that Naruto was staring at his feet. Blue eyes were hard and his expression ridged. She scowled. From her brief analysis, Naruto had been behaving oddly since the team attained there scroll. He hadn't said much as they searched for Miroku, and when he did say something he would randomly gripe at Sasuke. The strange thing was that, Sasuke had never once said anything worth snapping over.

Overall, Naruto just seemed to be in a bad mood, although he was still behaving sweetly to her, he was taking out his irritation on Sasuke.

Naruto being aggravated wasn't normal...

"Naruto-kun," she sweetly spoke, waiting patiently until he gave her his full attention. That wait was short. As soon his name flowed from her lips, his blue orbs connected with hazel. "Are you okay, with catching the fish? If not, I'll do it."

There came a quick smile. A quick, yet very forced smile from the blond and she immediately knew he was feigning his happiness. He was rather good at doing that.

"No, no! I'm good!" Naruto hurriedly assured, sheepishly resting a hand behind his head. He'd just gotten a little too caught up in his thoughts, thus had blocked his surroundings out. As a Shinobi, that was probably not a very good habit to be developing.

Kagome regarded him with an impassive stare, her lips pursed together tightly. Finally, rather than further question him about his mood, (as she wanted) she simply nodded. As she walked away, planning to rummage around the surrounding area for the needed materials to build the fire, Kirara quickly abandoned her shoulder.

The small nekomata jumped onto the ground, gazing about the open area. Her wide red eyes spied a patch of green grass. It looked awfully comfortable in comparison to the dirt covered surface of the forest floor. She happily scampered over to the patch and laid down, coiling herself into a tight little ball.

"Don't leave my line of sight, Kagome." Sasuke's strong voice suddenly reverberated through the small wooded vicinity, his intense dark eyes vigilantly and rather carefully following her figure. Perhaps, much too careful.

Kagome peered back at him, unsurprised by his order. "I know better than to wander off, nii-kun." She flippantly retorted, dismissively waving her hand at him. "Stop worrying so much, you're supposed to be keeping watch, remember?"

Sasuke merely scoffed, and despite her words, he continued to follow her movements. He could easily watch her, while watching out for enemies. He was excellent at multitasking. Nevertheless, it was then that he noticed Naruto was simply standing beside him, and not fetching their 'dinner' as he was told.

Actually, he could feel the blond's piercing glare suddenly on his person.

Without sparing the other boy a glance, he sharply clipped, "Problem dobe?"

"Yeah, and you know what the problem is, Sasuke." Naruto tersely retorted, his voice a low snarl of a whisper. At this point, he just couldn't help himself. He always did have an issue with keeping his mouth shut, and this time was no different. Watching the Uchiha's current actions only furthered his resolve to speak out. Kagome was in the dark, and he couldn't stand that.

Now that he were more aware, this entire reality seemed so obvious to him.

In fact, he felt like a complete fool for not noticing this sooner.

How could he not have?

Even he knew that he wasn't one of the brightest people around. It took a while for him to catch on to details. No matter how simple they seemed. He was never really all too sharp. Hell… he graduated with the lowest grades in the Academy, and couldn't pass a written exam to save his life _or_ anyone elses! But really, how could he have not seen this! He knew them both so well, spent every waking minute at their sides. Yet he noticed not a single change in Sasuke's behavior towards Kagome.

He noticed nothing.

Was he just supposed to get used it? Because as of now it completely creeped him out.

How was he supposed to get used to something like this?

He'd seen the overly possessive glint in his rival's stare; as he carefully watched his so-called sister gather wood for the fire. He could see the other boy's clouded eyes slowly stray over her body; his glare was dark and devious but at the same time scrutinizing.

The Uchiha was literally picking her apart with a just a gaze-

'**He desires her…'** Kyuubi knowingly hissed. And as he continued to listen to the frantic thoughts of his host, his crimson orbs narrowed into deceiving little slits. **'Don't you realize it, brat? He so badly wants to taste her. I see it in his eyes and I have no doubt, that he has fancied the idea of her stripped bare and writhing beneath him,' **the demon shrewdly paused, allowing his immoral jibes to sink in.

The manipulative demon loved to play, loved to confuse, and loved to tease.

Simply put, Kyuubi sought to cause calamity and his so-called play had always resulted in death and destruction. In truth, many helpless humans and demons had fallen into early graves, only because they irritated him, on one of his off days. And in the end, he'd come to find their deaths amusing. Pure mind-blowing amusement.

He was not a mindless blood thirsty beast.

He was perceptive, intelligent and very clever-

He just also happened to be psychotic as well and that wasn't one of his better qualities, but it was who he was.

It was the kitsune's nature to behave in such a way, and he would never change. To change ones nature was simply unfeasible and he wouldn't attempt to do so, even if it were possible.

But despite his tendency of purposefully confusing his poor naive host for his own enjoyment; he would not beat around the bush, when it came to this. There would be no deliberate, mischievous riddles on his part. He would influence the child's behavior, as much as he could.

Outwardly he snarled as if he were so very distraught. He truly sounded as if he were pained. A shaken whine of a growl emitted from his mouth: **'So very sad… the poor little minx hasn't a clue.'**

Naruto jaws tighten. Fanged teeth grinded against each other as vivid images of things that ought not to cross his mind begin to flash through at a frightening pace. He had never actually thought of Kagome in the way the demon had mentioned. Yes. He liked her. Or to be precise he was madly in love with her, but never once did his mind touch the overly detailed idea of... what his kitsune had just uttered.

Although now, the notion was branded into mind, and it would never leave.

Kyuubi's words, as the beast expected, had the wanted effect on the blond's temper.

His anger reached a higher level.

At his clearly disgruntled response, Sasuke had turned to Naruto with a cold glare and as soon as he did-

His eyes instantly came in contact with darkened crimson, rather than the usual bright blue.

The air around the two seemed to immediately drop a few degrees. All was cold, as they stared each other down. Both refusing to break their stare.

"And?" Sasuke chillingly whispered. He could see that Naruto was tapping into his bijuu's chakra- judging by the color of his eyes, and the deep deviant sound of his voice. The blond always became even bolder, and _far _more aggressive when using that kitsune's energy. "What's my problem, Naruto?"

Sasuke was starting believe that the idiot was truly on to him. '_How?_' If anything, Kagome should have been the one to pick up on this, not Naruto.

Anyone, but the dead last moron.

Naruto was just… too stupid…

The Jinchuuriki in question didn't reply to the inquiry, instead he said something that gave the Uchiha a sure confirmation, of what he didn't want to believe.

"Oh, I don't know Sasuke-" Naruto coolly started. While he was speaking evenly, his features betrayed his true feelings. Two elongated canine-like fangs were prodding dangerously from the sides of his mouth. It was surprising that they hadn't cleanly sliced his lower lip, in two. "Maybe it's because Kagome calls you brother, but you don't even see her as a sister."

It was official.

He had been found out by Uzumaki Naruto, also known as the village idiot.

He, Uchiha Sasuke, member of a genius clan had been found out by the _village idiot_.

The irony of this was simply overwhelming.

"I don't know what pisses me off the most." Naruto jaw clenched, his eyes growing extremely heated, "The fact that this is so damn creepy or that poor Kagome has no idea. She's living with you, and you're looking at her the _wrong _way." He paused in clear contemplation, "Yeah," the blond finally confided, "that's what pisses me off the most. She deserves to know, and you can't keep stuff like this from her."

"What is your reason for mentioning this, Naruto?" Sasuke swiftly retorted in an ominous murmur. Chakra flooded his eyes, and the two tomoe gleam of the sharingan met unflinchingly with bestial, demonic crimson. He'd just gotten his temper under control. After the earlier events, he'd been more than ready to stifle his own teammate.

He'd somehow managed to level his anger, and to school himself into his usual state of somber indifference. However, his temper was once again, dangerously sprawling from that carefully crafted control. "Did you just need to rant? To get it off your chest? Or do you plan to run your mouth?"

"Sasuke…" Naruto snarled out the name, glaring boldly into sharingan eyes. He wasn't the slightest bit afraid of the obvious show of intimidation and neither was Kyuubi. In fact, the demon was slickly chuckling, as he observed the _show_ as it played out.

**'Brat, to a certain degree, I approve of your actions.'** the kitsune cannily informed. To encourage the blond's behavior, he continued to offer his chakra. The red energy, inch by inch, slipped through the bars. He also noticed Sasuke's activation of the sharingan as what it truly was. It was meant to frighten, meant to scare. To show power, and yet it only made him madly laugh. **'The Uchiha's eyes are too weak, he has not gained the true power of his dojutsu… he cannot harm us.' **

Kyuubi felt a rush of wild irritation sweep through his immense stature. If only the holy sutras of the minx were not placed on the bars; then he would be able to control his host's body, instead of just influencing his emotions. They not only interfere with the amount of chakra he was able to offer, but also hindered his ability to manipulate the brat's body.

While he did say he approved of his host's method, it was only partial approval. He would much rather do things his way, but sadly at this point that was impossible.

If he wished to gain full control, he would have to annihilate many sutras with his chakra and that would take time. Even now, he was nearly finished with the task of destroying a second sutra, but that act had taken a few months seeing as the brat hadn't had a reason to accept demonic chakra. So either he would have to continue in this slow, tedious way or his vessel would have to willingly cross the bars, and allow him control.

Something he doubted the boy would do. Especially, if he knew of his true plans.

He would do what was best for himself, as well as his soft minded host. Whether it took him months or years to gain control… he would eventually get it. He was a very patient fox, when the need arose for him to be.

This Uchiha needed to be eliminated, as soon as possible for he was now in the way of _his_ true desires and that was unacceptable.

"Either you tell Kagome the truth," Naruto stated; crimson eyes slanted, his brows creased into a frown, while the whiskers on his cheeks grew more prominent, "Or I'll tell her."

At the clear threat, Sasuke was silent only regarding him through a very sinister gaze. But then his lips curled into a snide smirk. That of which, surprised Naruto. He had expected for the bastard to try and bully him, or at the very least tell him to '_keep his mouth shut'_. After all, he'd obviously been trying to keep this whole little secret to himself, so the last thing he was expected was a sarcastic leer.

"Never could mind your own business could you, Naruto?" Sasuke's smirk only grew wider, which only furthered the blond's confusion. "Go ahead and tell her. She won't believe you anyways."

Naruto's eyes widened considerably, and Kyuubi having already figured out the game the Uchiha was suddenly playing released a long poignant snarl of ferocity. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"I'll just deny it." Sasuke actually admitted in a haughty snap, "Kagome will think you've completely lost your mind, so tell her. You'll be doing me a favor." Already, he had found the perfect method of defense, and he couldn't help but take pride over his ingenious plan.

He was _so_ resourceful.

He'd just been overly concerned about Naruto realizing the truth, and telling his '_sister_' that he'd overlooked one important fact. The whole idea of him _'wanting'_ her was so outlandish… that as long as he firmly denied it, Kagome would as well. It was inconceivable, which was why she hadn't noticed. The moronic blond, must have simply had a huge amount of unexpected luck to have picked this up.

That was the only conclusion he could come to.

But in the end it wouldn't matter if Naruto… the one who she was so foolishly infatuated with was the one to inform her- she would still ignore the obvious as long as _he_ denied it.

It was perfect and Sasuke could tell by the shocked look on Naruto's face that he'd struck gold. Yes. He most certainly was enjoying that wide-eyed gape of realization. Even the 'idiot' knew that he was right.

It was just perfect-

"Tell me what?"

'_Shit.' _

Or maybe, it wasn't so perfect?

At least… not anymore.

To their left, stood none other than Kagome, her arms crossed over her chest.

Both boys had been so occupied with one another, that they hadn't realized she'd long ago finished with her task of gathering branches. A small camp fire was already strongly burning near the side of the river, the smoke steadily being carried off into the air.

Sasuke quickly schooled his expression into that of indifference. He was wishing that he hadn't said so much. The last thing he wanted was for Kagome to find out. For all he knew, she'd react horribly and things between them would be awkward. Or _worse_… she'd become disgusted, rebuke his desires and decided to stay away from him.

Surely, she would want nothing to do with him, and if she found out and he'd end up all _alone_.

That was what he was truly concerned about.

He hated to worry; in fact he hated emotions in general.

Just the idea, was rapidly driving him mad. But maybe, she hadn't heard too much? Maybe, just maybe she only heard a very small fraction of the conversation, and if that was the case he could try to stick with his plan-

Kagome's sharp gaze connected with the red glare of his sharingan. "…and what exactly do you plan to deny?"

'_Shit.'_

Apparently, that was the only coherent word; his poor mind could utter at this moment.

A long silence overtook the area.

Kagome raised brows, peering between them dubiously. She'd only managed to hear a small portion of their heated chat, but she heard enough to know that Sasuke was keeping a something from her. A secret to be more specific and Naruto somehow knew, but apparently for some reason Sasuke didn't want her to know, therefore he was planning to lie about it if Naruto mentioned it to her.

And that wasn't the only problem.

Naruto's eyes were the fierce color of his bijuu; his lengthy incisors resembled that of a beast rather than a human, while Sasuke's sharingan was activated. It seemed that this was so much of a big deal that they were about to fight. She'd sensed the spike in Kyuubi's chakra while gathering wood for the fire. But when she glanced in their direction (thinking that an enemy had snuck up on them while she wasn't paying attention) all she saw were the two of them…

Their bodies were tensed, and emitting an aura of hostility.

Apparently, Naruto had never left to collect the fish…

Knowing that Sasuke was keeping a secret from her truly saddened her. She shared everything with him. Literally, everything. Even the merger that Naruto had so obviously wanted her to keep quiet about. She told when he asked it of her and without too much hesitation as well. Yet he was hiding something and planning to lie to her about it.

'**Isn't this amusing?'** From his prison, the Kyuubi loudly cackled with wicked hilarity over the clear mishap. '**Had he bit his gloating tongue, his little game would have been successful!' **As if speaking directly to Sasuke, he crudely sneered,** 'Hehehe, you are such a stupid Uchiha!'**

Of course, said Uchiha couldn't hear the fox's jibes, but it still didn't stop the demon from tossing his head back, laughing shrilly.

As luck would have it, Naruto was now the one who wore a snide smirk, "Well Sasuke, since you just fucked up, are you gonna' tell Kagome or do you want me to do it for you?"

In a rather eerie manner, Sasuke turned to face Naruto, his sharingan orbs narrowing into tiny slits, "Keep your mouth shut and mind your own business, Naruto." He chillingly ordered out, his tone was dead.

Kagome was just scowling, not liking where the ordeal seemed to be heading.

They were still in the middle of the forest, and fighting with each other now would be beyond foolish! "Just wait a second, both of you need to calm down _now_." she hurriedly admonished, cautiously glancing at the two. She could tell they were (once again) close to tossing blows, but something about this situation seemed different from their usual arguments. It felt… far more severe-

To be more precise she really didn't care for the look in her brothers eyes.

'_All of this over a secret?'_ It was only natural for her to want to know what Sasuke was keeping from her. He was acting so outlandish over the simple idea of Naruto spilling the secret and perhaps, this was the reason behind his recently peculiar behavior?

Speaking of the blond, her eyes narrowed. He clearly wasn't himself and she immediately blamed Kyuubi. She was beginning to do that a lot lately, but she was positive that the kitsune was once again egging the him on.

Before the exams, Naruto had zoned out- obviously speaking with the fox. And then there came the female sound ninja, who he looked ready to murder without a second thought…

For some reason, the nine tails seemed to be making a greater effort to bother him since he never had this issue before. Nevertheless, as of now, he had no reason to be using the demon's chakra. She should have done what she was supposed to the moment the matter at hand went awry. She extended a hand, planning to touch him and suppress the kitsune's ki, but to her surprise-

Naruto never took his stare off Sasuke, yet he sensed her intentions and promptly jerked away- thus purposely avoiding her grasp.

He did not want her to suppress the chakra.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Kagome stammered out, drawing her hand back. She was startled by his deliberate action.

While Naruto heard her call, he didn't respond back. Instead, he kept all his attention on Sasuke. Knowing well enough that his following words would get a rise out of the easily angered Uchiha, he sharply retorted: "Kagome is my business, Sasuke."

When a ferocious wolf was being prodded and pushed back into a dark corner, it was only expected for the threatened beast to strike out…

It was _almost_ like a repeat of earlier.

That dangerous gleam suddenly took over Sasuke's morose features. But this time rather than simply grabbing Naruto by the collar, the fuming Uchiha went straight for the jugular. Within a fraction of a second, Sasuke's hand shot out and seized the surprised blond by the neck. His grip tight, and his tomoe eyes menacing.

In fact, from Naruto's point of view-

Sasuke looked as he did back when they'd been in the hidden mist, discussing his brother Uchiha Itachi. He looked deranged, if not completely crazy.

He was beginning to suspect that Sasuke… wasn't quite right in the head.

But, perhaps that had been obvious from the very beginning?

"You're going to learn, Naruto-" he began ominously, a murderous glint in his eyes, "how to mind your own damn business, and I'm going to be the one to teach you."

He was the alpha and it was high time that he put the lowest member of the pack, back into their place. If he had of done this before, then maybe he wouldn't be in this position.

Undaunted, Naruto's crimson orbs only sparked. He was not one to be intimidated, therefore he didn't wallow in his surprise for long; there came a very immediate retaliation. He happily returned the harsh treatment. Mimicking Sasuke's impudent action, he snagged his rival by the neck. While his sharp claws slightly pricked the Uchiha's vulnerable flesh, he was still careful to not let them pierce the skin. No blood was drawn.

The neck was a vital place, and he had no desire to seriously injure the dark-haired male.

However…

"You know what?" Naruto sneered, a sinister fox-like grin stretched across his lips, "I think I'm just gonna' go ahead and punch you til' you come to your senses. I like that idea better anyways."

A few well placed hits to the skull would surely revert Sasuke back with some common sense.

"…Mew? Mew?" A confused Kirara uttered, although no one heard her puzzled call. The entire racket had long ago woken her from her peaceful nap. She wasn't quite sure of what to do, so in her confusion, she continued to watch the scene.

Stunned, Kagome's mouth had fallen open. The boys fought before, but they'd never gone at it like this! She hadn't even believed that they'd actually attack one another, since more important issues were obviously at stake. They were in the middle of the _Forest of Death_, participating in a _deadly_ exam… homicidal enemies could be surrounding them at this very moment and yet the two were at each other throats. Literally.

After Sasuke's earlier admonishment over her and Naruto's playful flirting, he was now contradicting himself though his actions. _'There is no time for idiotic behavior, unless you want to end up dead.'_ Sasuke had said, just hours before. In her opinion, this was far worse then she and Naruto's banter. This was a sure fired way to get killed. If someone chose to attack, they would be open to the assault.

Oh no. This would not do. None of them were going die, especially not because the two had decided to turn on each other! Someone had to take charge and pull the team back together, and this time it would have to be her.

Instead of panicking, or falling into a state of hysteria as some may have, Kagome just got angry. Really, really angry.

"_Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"_

Angry enough to spew out flames.

The spontaneous rush of fire aimed a few feet above their heads was more than enough to gain the two feuding males' undivided attention. Instinctively, both frantically released each other, so that they could duck and cover.

Yes.

Duck- and- Cover

For that seemed to be a far wiser then strangling the life out of each other. While the blaze was by no means low enough to hit or harm them, the heat was still overwhelming.

Not to mention the tips of their hair was being seared.

A good fifteen seconds into her outburst, she finally felt as if she'd gotten her point across. Gaining their undivided attention, Kagome shut her mouth and the small inferno ceased.

Silence followed.

Kagome observed their staggered stares, before she too decided to completely blow her top.

"HAVE YOU TWO LOST YOUR MINDS!" She screeched. Her voice sharp, high pitched and unmistakably pissed. It was actually amazing, that she could be so loud, when she happened to be so very small. "We are a TEAM, a FAMILY! You two are best friends and yet you are at each other's throats!"

The red in Naruto's startled wide eyes was quickly fading, while Sasuke's sharingan had deactivated.

Kagome was by no means done with her furious little rant. She huffed, she puffed and she was about ready to spew out more heat. "After all we've been through; we are falling apart, because we suddenly can't seem to get along with one another! You have no idea how much it hurts me to watch you fight as if you seriously plan to _KILL_ each other!"

By now, Naruto was staring at her through widened blue, and not crimson.

Strangely Kyuubi was no longer offering his chakra, not that he would have accepted it, at this point.

Witnessing her outburst had brought him to a level of common sense.

His kitsune was gleefully examining Kagome, while chuckling to himself over her _fiery_ actions. **'She is very entertaining when she behaves in this manner.'** He fondly purred out. Once again he pushed his dark muzzle in-between the bars. The yearning action was quickly becoming a habit, **'Her anger greatly amuses me.'**

A disturbing chuckle emitted from the beast's mouth.** 'Little minx…' **He pensively called out though knowing well enough that his call would go unheard by her.

Now, Naruto did _not _agree with the demons statement.

An angry Kagome most certainly did _not_ amuse him.

"N-No Kaggy, you don't understand!" Naruto anxiously answered in a rush. He could sense her fury and the last thing he wanted was for her to be angry with him. He'd only been trying to inform her of the truth. Sure he'd gotten _way_ into the moment, but overall he'd just wanted her to know.

Desperate to divert her anger from him, he pointed an accusing finger at Sasuke and quickly stammered out, "It's the creepy bastard's fault! He doesn't even-"

"Naruto! You will be quiet until I am done speaking!" Kagome, in her sudden aggravation, impulsively clipped. It was an impetuous burst of annoyance which brought about the order. But as soon as the words left her mouth, did she feel at fault.

She quickly caught a glimpse of Naruto's very amble, outwardly innocent blue eyes.

Blue eyes that looked taken back and hurt by her reproach.

She'd hurt his feelings…

Her fury towards him greatly wavered and a swell of guilt, began to take root in her soul. It wasn't his fault. She hadn't a clue of what it was like, to have another being living in one's body. Speaking words that were no doubt as twisted as they were violent-

It probably was quite difficult to discern what thoughts where one's own, and what thoughts belong to the demon…

Just like that, she found her anger towards the blonde instantly evaporating. Her focus came to rest upon Uchiha Sasuke.

Hazel orbs turned sharply on Sasuke, her intense glare was piercing, if not terrifying-

But he did _not_ flinch.

"You will never grab Naruto-kun like that again. That's not how friends behave." She briskly reprimanded, her usual light, hazel eyes were darker in irritation. Just as he had forbidden Naruto from touching her, she was forbidding him from touching the blond. He'd been the first (as _always_) to physically lash out, which in turn cause Naruto to return the favor.

In her opinion, Naruto had an excuse for acting so outlandishly. Kyuubi was to blame, and soon she would be having a few words with the demon. The trouble he was so readily causing needed to be dealt with.

He said nothing, but his jaw clenched; obsidian orbs focused elsewhere, purposely meeting blue.

Sasuke shot Naruto a fierce glare, not pleased with his rival's quick effort to reveal his secret. Had Kagome not angrily reprimand him, the truth would have surely been out in the open.

In tensed silence, Naruto returned the glare, openly sneering back.

Kagome took a very, very deep inhale of breath. This was truly beginning to drive her mad. "Okay you two. I'm not going to say this again." She slowly spoke, trying to keep her voice even, "We are a team and that means we work together. I don't know what this _big_ secret is-"

Sasuke's body visibly tensed; his fingers balled into tight fist.

Naruto crossed his arms, still scowling openly at Sasuke.

Said girl continued to speak, pretending as if she didn't see their noticeable reactions. "But we will discuss it after the exams. Until then, I don't want to hear a word about it, nor do I want to see any fighting unless it is against an enemy. Understand?"

Kagome expectantly stared at each of them, as she waited for the two to comply.

Sadly though, Sasuke was still glaring intensely at Naruto, the dark gleam in his eyes had never faded. He wasn't even making an attempt to hide his actions.

It appeared as if her words had gone through one ear and out the other.

It would probably be a good idea to separate them so that they could cool down. With that idea in mind, Kagome turned to the blond, "Naruto-kun, go collect the fish. We still need to eat and Kirara will go with you."

"Mew!" Outraged, the nekomata leap to her feet, staring at her mistress through very disgruntled red orbs. Had she been gifted with the ability of human speech, she would have been screeching out: _'Have you __**lost**__ your mind!' _She'd simply been trying to have a short nap on the grass, and now she was supposed to tag along with the container?

She had nothing against the blond human. But she did have a distinctive dislike for the wicked demonic fox that lay within him.

She literally despised the deceitful kitsune, who- in the past, had found it enjoyable to bring her pain.

It may have been well over six hundred years, since her and the nine tails had their demonic _dispute_, to put it lightly, but that most certainly didn't erase the grudge she felt.

Every time she came within close contact of Naruto, she could pick up the scent of the damned kitsune, and his smell alone annoyed her.

Felines, whether they be demon or normal house cats always had the tendency to hold a grudge even if one were to come forth and apologize for their wrong deed…

And the narcissistic kitsune had never even bothered to do that.

She could only show her true displeasure in one way.

Kirara promptly began to hiss, her fur bristled, standing on end.

Naruto huffed; he wasn't all too pleased either. Understandably, he did not wish to go anywhere with a feline that saw him as a convenient scratching post. In his point of view, he'd done nothing to warrant her hate.

Kagome wearily massaged her temples in a circular motion. With her initial outburst now over, she was quickly growing somber. She'd spat fire, screeched like a crazed banshee. Threw what some would see as a temper tantrum and now she felt as if she were running on empty.

She was out of fuel.

Completely drained.

She also suspected that her tirade had done absolutely nothing, besides further exhausting and stressing herself. She'd already been tired beforehand, having not eaten since breakfast and that, equipped with this ridiculous drama, was weighing heavily on her resolve.

"We are all a _team_," she stiffly continued to press. Leveling the disgruntled nekomata with a firm stare, she solemnly informed: "If you want to be a part of this team, you must get along with Naruto-kun. If you do not wish to do so, then you may leave if you so desire and return to the Makai. I-" she briefly hesitated, her voice faltering. She did not want to speak the following words, but still managed to conclude, "I won't bother you again."

Having grown very affectionate towards the feline, she didn't care much for the idea of losing her companionship. However, she wouldn't dare try to make her do something that she didn't want to do

Nonetheless, it wouldn't come to that. After a few brief seconds of feline deliberation, Kirara appeared to have given in to her requirements. To a certain degree that is.

Kirara, sauntered pass Naruto, her dark little nose held high in a disdainful manner. She was clearly making her way to the moving stream behind them. While, she obviously planned to remain in the service of Kagome, and would even bend to her request – she still did not plan to show the blond any compassion…

The nekomata was loyal to Kagome, just as she had been to her first mistress, and wished to serve her. She did not want to leave, in fact she refused to do so, and thus she would remain.

"Naruto-kun…?" Kagome muttered, anxiously. She was pleased that her summon planned to stay, but the blond still hadn't moved from his spot. She just wanted to temporarily separate him and Sasuke, so that they could come to a more leveled state of mind. Her next phrase sounded more like a plea than anything else: "Please?"

Instantly, Naruto felt his heart clench painfully. The longer he observed her troubled expression, the more his heart hurt. _Maybe_… he'd come off the wrong way? _Maybe_ he shouldn't have approached Sasuke in the manner that he had? _Maybe_ he should have waited? This was the exams, and his actions had only served to put obvious strain on Kagome. _Maybe_... damn… there was just far too many 'maybes'.

He'd just gotten so angry. After the nine tails _in depth_ comments, his anger only amplified.

He was generally a very happy if not mischievous boy, but despite that he always did have a hidden temper. But when tasting the iniquitous chakra of his bijuu, said temper instantaneously reached heightened aggression. He knew exactly what he was doing, but his wrath simply overruled his common sense.

The kitsune's chakra caused him crave and enjoy chaos-

And yet… he looked forward to experiencing it again. It was simply addicting, and he truly did enjoy its taste.

'_I didn't mean to,' _he whispered in his mind, his guilt growing. The longer he looked into her stressed eyes, the more he came to regret his deed._ 'I just wanted her to know.'_

'**The minx is merely overreacting.'** Kyuubi abruptly replied with an insensitive snarl. He flexed his paws, those of which seemed to bear a resemblance to furred, clawed hands. Dragging them slowly along the bars of his enclosure, a menacing fang poked out from the side of his mouth, **'Your actions were acceptable...'**

Inwardly, the blond grimaced. _'Just… shut up. I don't feel like talking to you right now.'_ For a moment, he'd rather think things over himself; without the kitsune whispering in the background. His fox may have agreed with what he'd done, but that didn't change the fact that he was now seriously regretting it.

Surprisingly, Kyuubi was swift to comply. But a condescending smirk remained plastered across his inky lined lips. He knew when it was time to cease his meddling,. If he continued to push this issue his host would grow displeased and untrusting of him.

He did not want that-

"Yeah..." Naruto soberly nodded in agreement. With a fleeting glance at Sasuke, he turned away following in the nekomata's small footsteps.

With the blond away, hazel-orbs focused solely on the dark male beside her.

"Sasuke-nii?"

His expression was hard, his impassive eyes detached. He'd heard her, she knew he had but apparently he had nothing to say. He merely walked away, heading towards the campfire that she set by the river. He sat down a few short feet from the small blaze; he rested an elbow on his knee and then proceeded to stare impassively into the burning flames.

Kagome momentarily remained in her spot, watching the Uchiha with an inquisitive stare.

He was thinking. She knew that instantly.

A splash sounded from her left. Water spattered all about, reaching the forest floor. The sound was followed by an annoyed hiss from a certain nekomata.

"Sorry Kirara." Came Naruto's apologetic voice. It was lacking the usual cheerfulness.

Another unforgiving hiss followed.

Kagome sighed. She didn't bother to peer over in their direction. The kitten was going to stay with her; only because she wanted to, but she would still behave rudely with poor Naruto. It seemed as if their team was having a serious problem that really needed to be addressed. But then again, she had addressed the issue; it just looked like none cared to listen.

For now, she was out of ideas. She could only hope that a short time away from each other would calm the tension between Sasuke and Naruto. As for Kirara and Naruto's relationship, she was at a total loss.

"Sasuke-nii." Kagome reiterated, after sitting down beside the brooding boy. Of course he heard her, but rather then reply, he continued to stare intensely at the flames. She scowled, already upset with the lack of acknowledgment.

"Don't ignore me, nii-kun. You wouldn't like it if I decided to ignore you-" She admonished quietly, her lips were pursed together in a bothered grimace. "… and you wouldn't like for me to keep secrets from you either."

That comment was enough to warrant his undivided attention.

Finally, his gaze found hers. Obsidian eyes met unflinchingly with striking hazel, and in that single instant, he found himself entranced. His clouded eyes were slowly and quite noticeably scrutinizing her delicate features. _Very_ delicate and _very_ desirable features- his expression visibly darkened, his jaw slackened.

He'd always known that his 'sister', so to speak, was attractive. He wasn't so blind as to not realize that. However, he hadn't once thought about it in the manner that he did now. Ever since her grandmother has made that unexpected appearance, he had found it impossible to see her as something that she clearly was not.

She was **not** his sister.

That knowledge alone had opened a new gate. A gate that he thoughtlessly walked through.

It allowed him to view her as not as a sibling, but as a possession. An individual that belonged solely to him.

He tried to hide it, but now obviously he would no longer be able to. No matter how much his mind fought to find a way around it, he knew it was over. Not right now, but surely once they reached the tower. If he were to try and lie- Naruto… that annoying idiot would open his mouth and like a little tattling child, snitch on him.

Her reaction… Positive? Negative?

His body wavered, his mind faltered.

What would her reaction be…?

"Nii-kun?" Kagome whispered hesitantly. Carefully observing his darkened eyes, which where hooded and shadowed. There was a gleam… a murky gleam. She'd seen this _'gleam'_ before. She had seen it quite a few times as of late.

A much louder splash of water came from the lake; courtesy of Naruto, who was loudly cursing out a few nasty profanities. His vulgar words were followed by not a mere hiss, but a shrill and obviously very enraged feline shriek.

The clamor was enough to snap Sasuke from his private deliberation.

"You said," he began coolly, turning his half-lidded eyes back to the flames, "that we would discuss that _after_ the exams."

"I know what I said." She swiftly retorted while rubbing her eyes. They were heavy with sleep. Her body was demanding that she rest. She was not only hungry, but she was also exhausted. Right now, a short nap seemed far more favorable then food.

"You and I are supposed to share everything so you don't have to lie to me, nii-kun..." Kagome whispered, her voice was _very_ soft, _very_ sweet, and also _very_ inviting; but he could easily hear her fatigue. Clearly, she was tired. That fact was proven accurate when she leaned over, resting her head against his shoulder. Her hand came up to grasp the front of his shirt, the cloth balled into her small fist. She cuddled herself closer to his side- as if seeking his warmth.

His breath quickened, his fingers momentarily growing limp. At her touch… a mere touch- a rush of forbidden heat quaked through his body, entering every core of his being. His sensitive nerves stood on end, while his skin suddenly felt hot. Had he needed to speak, his voice would have shaken with apparent need.

"I'm so tired." She whispered the words in such a hush, that he had to strain to hear.

There came a long silence, and he felt her body completely relax against his- her hand falling into his lap. That told him one thing and one thing alone. She was asleep. He could only assume that this whole ordeal had seriously worn her out. That as well as the lack of rest. Their constant treading throughout the forest for hours on end had only served to heighten her exhaustion.

She never did have much stamina when compared to him.

Sasuke shifted slightly, his right arm encircling her slim waist and he gently maneuvered her small body until she came to rest on her side; her head laid on his lap. His expression was of longing as he observed her outwardly fragile features. As usual, several pieces of hair had escaped the tie of her ribbon. Those black strands spread across her cheek. Instinctively, he move a hand, reaching out he brushed the hair away, his fingertips ghosting against the softness of her face-

"Teme…"

Sasuke paused in his caress, his hand halting mere inches from her face.

Obsidian eyes gazed up, meeting with the brilliant blue orbs of Uzumaki Naruto.

The two boys then proceeded to stare at one another. Neither quite sure of what to say, or more importantly, where to begin.

Naruto stood on the other side of the fire, and in his hand he held four dead fish by the tail. He was soaked to the skin. His blond hair was dripping and plastered to his face, and his orange jumpsuit was sticking uncomfortably to his body. While this part of the stream was only knee deep, things obviously hadn't played in his favor. While trying to catch a swiftly moving fish, he'd tripped over a small rock underneath the water- lost his balance- and fallen head first into the river.

Wetting a livid Kirara in the process.

The feline's fur was dripping wet. She angrily stalked pass Naruto and towards the fire. She laid down curling up into a small ball closing her eyes; waiting patiently for her creamy pelt to dry.

Had Sasuke not been so aggravated with the blond, he would have chuckled and jeered over his apparent misfortune.

"What?" he retorted harshly.

Rather than prepare the food, Naruto simply dropped their dinner on the forest floor. Of course, the fish were now covered in dirt, but the blond didn't care. He wasn't hungry, and since Kagome was asleep, she would obviously not be eating. With a grimace, he sat down across from Sasuke, glaring at him through the rising smoke from the fire.

Sasuke regarded his meddling rival through narrowed eyes, "Well? Isn't there something you need to say?" he mockingly spat; somehow managing to keep his voice no higher than a callous whisper. "I'm sure there is, since we all know that you have a very _big_ mouth."

Their short time apart seemed to have worked as Kagome had wanted. Well to a certain degree that is. They weren't at each other throats any longer, but the irritation they felt towards one another was still quite high.

"Creepy ass bastard…" Naruto grumbled under his breath, running a hand through his wet blond hair in an exasperated manner. He'd come back completely drenched, and happened to stumble upon this scene. The longer he thought about this matter, did he come to realize that it wasn't really that shocking. Sasuke was always overly possessive of Kagome, to the point of being controlling. Although, that domineering trait had been a part of the Uchiha's bizarre personality from the very beginning.

Though, that didn't make this any less...

Creepy.

Naturally, his mind was still having trouble with accepting this.

"What was that, Naruto?" Sasuke curtly retorted, "I didn't hear you."

Right about then, the blond felt like ripping his hair from his scalp. That was how frustrated and confused he was. He was thinking far more clearly, without having the intoxicating taste of the kitsune chakra in his mouth. But while he was lacking his earlier anger, he was now completely at a loss. He didn't know what to do.

He'd brought this issue into the open, because he felt as if Kagome should know. She didn't deserve to be lied to. This wasn't something that Sasuke should have been constantly keeping to himself. It just wasn't right.

But now what?

His brain was drawing a blank.

It was evident to him that Sasuke wasn't going to change his mind about this crazy infatuation. Punching the boy repeatedly, as he'd originally considered, wouldn't work. The Uchiha was much too stubborn, and that would only result in them fighting with one another.

Such a thing would cause Kagome to become far more upset, and he did not want that. He wasn't even sure how she would even react to the truth, but honestly at this point her reaction was not really his top concern-

"Sasuke!" Naruto abruptly exclaimed, frantically tossing his hands high into the air, "I love Kag-chan too!"

Said sleeping girl shifted slightly in her false brother's lap muttering a few incoherent words.

Sasuke briefly gazed down, so that he could be sure that she hadn't awakened. Once positive that she still slept, his attention focused back to the frustrated Jinchuuriki. "Really Naruto?" he sarcastically sneered, his eyes narrowed derisively, "I had no idea."

"Damn it, Sasuke!" Naruto howled out in his frustration, pulling at his wet hair. He didn't feel like hearing the Uchiha's sarcastic tongue. "This is so freakin' weird! You do know that right! When the hell did this happen! Did you just suddenly wake up one day and say: 'Oh, I'm gonna' like Kaggy since she's not really my sister and I'll stare at her all creepy-like when she's not looking'… because this is so damn freaky and it totally creeps me out!"

"You really are an idiot, aren't you?" Sasuke clipped out in annoyance, when Kagome once again began to move in her sleep.

He frowned, gazing down at the slumbering little female.

She was still asleep, that much he could tell, but for some reason she wasn't resting peacefully. She'd shifted in her sleep, giving him a perfect view of her face. He noticed that her brows where furrowed together, while her pouting lips were set at a downwards tilt. Not to mention, her breathing pattern was picking up, to an almost frenetic, if not disturbing pace.

Yes… she was certainly asleep, and yet she suddenly looked very uncomfortable. That only caused his frown to deepen. A bad dream? Or perhaps, the noise was disrupting her sleep? "Keep your voice down, or you'll wake her." He cautioned coolly, leveling the blond with an aggravated glare.

Naruto's blue orbs grew ample, and he ceased to childishly pull his hair. "I… ugh… sorry." He stammered out, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck, he shot the unaware Kagome an apologetic gaze.

Clearly, his rival was behaving like his typical self again- a complete and total idiot, to be exact. He could actually admit, to himself at least- that he very much preferred this Naruto over the demon induced one. This was the stupid idiot that he knew, and had grown accustomed to tolerating over the past five years. "Now listen…" He frigidly began his voice patronizingly cold, "Like I said before, this isn't any of your business."

Naruto stubbornly crossed his arms. "Kag-chan is too my business." He quietly retorted, squinting hard.

Sasuke took a deep breath. The temptation to duplicate his earlier actions with the blond surfaced. Nevertheless, he resisted. It was difficult, but knowing that Kagome was asleep on his lap, helped him to suppress that urge. He always had a temper. Naruto was the one person that could easily get a rise out of him without putting any effort into the task.

Just as he opened his mouth, more than ready to rebuke Naruto for his delusional comment, did Kagome abruptly awake… and something was seriously wrong.

With a deep, almost choking gasp, her eyes snapped open. That action alone was enough to catch the boys' attention. Sasuke looked down; his confused stare gazed into wide anxious hazel. She laid there motionless, her head resting on his lap. Staring almost blankly at him, while breathing heavily. Her small chest rising rapidly with each frenzied breath. Then without a word, she pushed herself away from him.

Kagome scrambled to her feet, her focus immediately became locked straight ahead. Her eyes narrowed towards the northern region of the ominous twist of dark vegetation.

'_What the… hell?' _was the thought on the two boys' minds.

Kirara was already up. The feline began to hiss. Her still dampened fur raised high, making her small statue appear larger. Her crimson eyes were also locked in the direction in which her mistress stared, her demonic instincts where howling in alarm.

"Kagome," Sasuke began evenly, quickly standing. Something wasn't right. For her to wake up like this, and then there was that sickened expression she wore. "What's wrong?"

Naruto too had stood, his blue eyes apprehensive. Neither of the boys were concerned over there little dispute. Not anymore. Now, they were clearly concerned with Kagome, and her odd behavior. "Kag-chan…" he began attentively, "Are you alright?"

Kagome's expression was one of pure disgust. She felt ill and she looked ill as well. To put it in plain terms: She felt as if she were going to violently vomit. "That chakra… it's so disgusting. I feel sick…" She choked out, pressing a hand over her stomach in her discomfort. It was just so much- too much.

It was incredibly powerful, as it was revolting.

In her sleep, she'd felt the nauseating energy. There had been no need for her to meditate, in order to sense it out. It was so potent, so strong, so _disgusting_ that it disturbed her slumber, and caused her to awaken in a panicked fret.

A panicked_ shaking_ fret.

It was such an atrocious way to rouse-

She had felt this chakra before. Just earlier, before the team had entered the forest. That abomination had crossed her path and she'd unwillingly memorized the feel of its energy.

"Kagome." Sasuke stiffly repeated. His eyes turned crimson, the black tomoes circling his pupils, "What is it?" Although, at this point, he already knew that it wasn't good, hence why he'd activated his doujutsu.

"Kaggy…?" came Naruto's apprehensive query. He was growing more worried by the minute: "Are you okay?"

'**Brat... can't you smell that stink?'** Kyuubi rumbled with revulsion. He offered a small amount of his chakra, so that his host's senses would become sharper and Naruto without thought accepted.

The demonic ki flooded his nostrils and at that instant, his sense of smell heightened drastically. He could smell that _'stink'_ and now he wished he couldn't. The thick stench made him cringe, and caused his stomach to churn. **'It reeks of putrid mold and scales. I have caught this stench before.'** The nine tails' lips curled, and he madly leapt to his feet in sudden recognition. Standing on all fours he began to quickly pace the floor of his prison, his tail madly twisting about. **'It stinks of that snake.' **He snarled out, clearly disgusted.

Naruto's eyes widened,_ 'Snake…?' _

Kagome had lifted a hand, her outreached arm pointing beyond the river and towards the far north. "There is a powerful build-up of chakra in that direction," She seriously informed. Her mind and senses were drowsy with sleep, but she still knew that trouble was brewing. A build-up of chakra could only mean one thing. "We are going to be attacked."

No sooner did the warning leave her lips did the assault come.

A gust of wind rushed through the narrow clearing. Debris from the forest floor was forcibly picked up. Leaves, rocks, and several broken branches flew through the air, slamming brutally into their bodies.

Sasuke didn't waste any time, nor did he second guess his actions. This was clearly a _futon no jutsu_ and the strong current of air was growing more powerful as the seconds ticked by.

Foolishly standing in its path, would be stupid and dangerous-

He needed to move.

With that notion in mind, he reached out, snagging Kagome by the wrist, easily dragging her into him. She didn't have any time to speak, much less protest. He'd already wrapped his arms tightly, around her waist. Her slender body crushed against his own and then, without a thought, vanished in a fleeting blur of black-

Leaving Naruto and Kirara to fend for themselves.

* * *

**Fyfy: ...WHOAA (gapes in shock)**

* * *

**Crow Rat's Note:** I have noticed a extreme lack in reviews as of late. This has greatly deterred me from writing this story, which is why my updates have gotten _slower_ and _slower_. Each chapter of Rebirth takes up a considerable amount of my time, and I am a VERY busy woman.

To put it simply: I am at my wits end, and I feel like I am writing this fic for nothing. I write for others, not for myself and if no one is reading I have no reason to continue to write this. Therefore, I have created a update schedule and if this story does not receive more than nine reviews within a _72 _hour period, I will discontinue and delete it.

* * *

_Update Schedule_

* * *

Reviews = _Update_ **Date** (wait time)

45+ _Wednesday,_ **April 14** (one week)

35+ _Wednesday,_ **April 28** (three weeks)

25+ _Wednesday,_ **May 5** (one month)

10+ _Wednesday,_ **June 2 **(two months)

9 or less = _**Never**_**.** (**Discontinued**)

Counting stops after _72 _hours. The update date will be posted on my profile on: April 10, 2010


	17. Chapter 17: Hebi

**Title:**Rebirth

**Author:**Passionate Crow Rat

**Rating:**M

**Main Pairings:**Kagome/Itachi/Naruto/Sasuke

**Side Pairings:**_Kagome/Gaara, (_a very, very deep friendship that can be seen as one-sided love_)_ _Kagome/Neji_ (one-sided love- however, these two will have a very… interesting relationship. Read, and you'll find out.)_,_ _Sakura/Lee_ (Hey, the power of youth prevails. Poor Sakura-chan is gonna have to run for his cheesiness)

The side pairings are subject to grow, as the fic progresses, but the main pairings (a.k.a: The Harem) will never, ever ever change.

**Warnings:** **Harsh** **Language; Violence, Gore, Suggestive Themes**.

**HEED THE WARNING!**

**Summary: **The twisted truth is out. Sasuke doesn't see Kagome as his sister, but as his possession. He desires her, and Naruto does as well. But they aren't the only ones. A certain weasel has staked his claim. What Uchiha Itachi wants: Uchiha Itachi will get.

**Disclaimer:** I wish I own both series, but sadly, I do not.

**Crow Rat's Note: **I must warn you... this chapter is... gross. In my opinion at least. Writing it, literally grossed me out. Orochimaru, is not fun to write.

All of those who supported my decision, and agreed with my method (the schedule) thank you so much for understanding. I seriously **love** you for that. I did not think that any would understand, therefore this was a _very_ pleasant surprise. I had to be honest and express my feelings to everyone. I could not lie. I read every single review. Your words, no matter how simple, matters to me. They motivate me, even if you feel as if they are pointless or meaningless- as some have said.

You are not meaningless to me.

I need to know that you are there and reviews or PM's are the only way to make that possible. It is not the numbers, it is the words. Whether it is a simple 'update soon' or 'keep going'. If you don't want to review then send me a PM. Just let me know you are there!

There were a very small amount who showed detest over my actions. However, those few did **NOT** sign in; when they expressed their annoyance. If one has a _problem_, then tell me. Don't be scared. I am a very nice person. Seriously. I don't bite. If you have a problem with the way I'm going about this than either sign-in, or leave a email address so that I can happily reply back to you. I feel as if my reasons are valid, and I will stand firm in my resolve.

Flashbacks that deal with Uchiha Itachi will return soon. As of now there is too much _plot development _going on in the present, so I cannot focus on the events of the past.

**Dedications: ****KarasuKimi- She's simply wonderful!**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Hebi**

* * *

'_What… happened?'_

She was lying underneath thick vegetation; leaves dangling from twisted branches were inches above her head. Her stomach was pressed to the dampened forest floor. The moisture seeped through the thin material of her dark haori. Sasuke was extremely close, beyond close in fact. He'd virtually dragged her body underneath his; one of his legs rested on top of hers, while his left arm was secured around the small of her waist.

Sasuke was cautiously looking out from under the brush, his crimson sharingan intently focused ahead.

The _'Futon no Jutsu'_ had resulted in the forming of an extensive corridor like crater. The ground had literally been decimated. The once solid terrain in ruin. While the majority of the slow flowing stream had been destroyed; large chunks of earth soiled the once fresh water.

Her mind felt slightly muddled, the results of being suddenly woken from her sleep, but she was still well aware that they'd been attacked.

"Naruto-kun… Kirara…" Kagome whispered, as she fought to ignore the nauseating feeling that still swam within her. That chakra. That disgusting chakra was everywhere. It clouded her poor perceptive senses and intensified the feeling of sickness. "W-Where are they?"

Sasuke said nothing, his solemn eyes were still vigilantly observing the scenery before them. The enemy had to be around here somewhere. One didn't launch an attack and then flee without reason. He couldn't feel the presence of another, which led him to believe that this individual was masking their chakra.

Hazel orbs widened considerably, as the entire ordeal became crystal clear. "Nii-kun," she gasped, her soft voice clearly upset. In a low yet very accusing tone she whispered, "You left them. Why did you leave them?" He'd grabbed her, and left both of their teammates behind to fend for themselves. Now the squad was separated and she hadn't a clue as to where their two lost members were. Despite knowing that both the nekomata and the blond where far from weak, it didn't prevent her from worrying. "We need to-"

"They are fine." Sasuke coolly intervened, his grip on his kunai tightened. Crimson, tomoed orbs narrowing. The two demonic members of the team were the least of his concern. They were able, therefore they had the ability to move on their own. He couldn't have very well grabbed both the cat and the idiot. When the attack came, he had one thought on his mind- and that was avoid the blunt force of the jutsu.

Avoid the danger.

Of course, he'd taken her along with him. That had been a natural reaction on his part. He always was the type of male that functioned on instincts.

Right now, he was extremely concerned over the fact that there was some adversary lurking about the shadows. Then that _futon no jutsu_ had been extremely powerful. To have destroyed the terrain so easily and so quickly said that much. That equipped with Kagome's hysterical behavior before the attack came-

Whoever released the attack was no push over and his sharp mind was frenetically trying to piece together a method of retaliation. At the very least, he needed to know where the enemy was located…

"We must search for them." Kagome's stern demand broke his thoughts. She was clearly still worried over her summon and the blond, "Nii-kun we have to-"

"They are fine." he repeated the words quite harshly in his paranoia. "We have other things to worry about right now. Is the enemy still in the area?"

Kagome's gaze fell onto him, her appealing features were contorted- the disgust was evident. "Hai…" She slowly answered, doing her best to momentarily suppress her concern for their lost teammates. She had to focus and get rid of this enemy first, and then the time for locating the two would come.

"Where?" Sasuke hastily inquired, he was already planning to travel to a location farthest away from the unidentified foe. Since the element of surprise had already been lost, it was important that they put distance between themselves and the enemy. Distance would allow one to observe, and while observing he could formulate a proper (and unrushed) plan.

"Kagome?" he spoke up in her silence, a scowl marring his expression. "Where _exactly_ is the enemy located?"

It was then that the little priestess gave him an answer that he did not wish to hear-

"…everywhere."

Sasuke's jaws clenched, his eyes further narrowing. "Everywhere?" he exasperatingly parroted, the ambiguous answer made no sense to him. How could one person be everywhere? They couldn't be completely surrounded could they? "There is more than one?"

Kagome quickly shook her head. He couldn't be more from the truth in his speculation. "I can sense and see the chakra in the air," she went on to quietly explain, the noticeable hint of disgust still evident in her voice. Thanks to the _'futon no jutsu'_ the ki was all over the place. It clung to the humid air, as well as the surrounding trees. "There is only _one_ individual, but their chakra feels as if it is everywhere. It's so _powerful_ that my senses feel… _clouded_."

Overwhelmed was a more exact phase.

"Damn…" Sasuke growled out, aggravated. He'd already deducted that their foe was no weakling, nothing like the pathetic rain-genin. He was quickly getting a feeling that this matter might be more severe. Obviously, he was relying on her kekkai genkai to aid him in locating the attacker.

He was relying on _her_.

Nevertheless, she couldn't assist him, thanks to the wind technique and the residue of energy it left behind. Her perception was far too tangled. In other words, staying in this area, surrounded by this aura would be a horrible idea. He was in the dark and her abilities were useless here. His appearance grew taut. They were nothing but sitting ducks waiting to be slaughtered.

"The air." Kagome gasped in realization. She turned her head slightly, gazing intently at him through fervent hazel, "I can purify the remains of dark chakra that is lingering in the air." It would be a simple task for her to complete. Kaede had enthusiastically insisted that she bring along a bow, as well as several sacred arrows. The elder woman was quite keen when it came to the art of archery.

Proper usage of the talent being a tradition passed down from generation to generation in the Higurashi clan and she'd caught onto the skill quite quickly. Very _quickly_. In fact, in just a mere week, much to her grandmother's delight.

So of course, she'd obeyed her obaa-san and sealed away the weapon in one of her many scrolls.

By placing a sacred arrow, laced with her potent spiritual energy in the center of the clearing- it would constantly emit her holy chakra- and swiftly cleanse the putrid air.

She was already prepared to do so. If she purified the chakra, then at the very least she wouldn't feel so nauseated. She would be able to pinpoint the foe's location. After which, she could purify the ninja who possessed the revolting energy, and then they could finally locate Naruto-kun and Kirara. Every part of her being screamed that this tainted aura needed to be cleansed, and _desperately_ wanted to.

"No." Sasuke immediately disagreed with her proposal. While he knew her reasons, he did not concur. He'd already come up with his own plan, and as of now that plan would be to quickly retreat. They were at a great disadvantage and fleeing was the only ideal method.

Retreat and regroup.

It was time to locate the dobe, and the nekomata. They had the _'Heaven Scroll'_ therefore all unnecessary confrontations should be avoided. There was no point in wasting energy on some random attacker…

Besides, he wasn't going to have her waltzing out into the open field to do what was needed to purity the remains of dark chakra. It was safer and easier to move to a different location.

"We are retreating for now." Sasuke firmly explained, with one last fleeting look at the devastated clearing, he stood from the brush of vegetation.

Blinking curiously, Kagome followed his lead. "We are going to search for Naruto-kun and Kirara now?" She hopefully inquired, standing beside him with anticipation. At the thought of locating the two, she'd instantly dismissed her own suggestion. She found this idea to be far more favorable. Finding their lost teammates was what she wished to do in the first place.

Sasuke nodded, curtly. "Hai," He tersely, confirmed. "Follow my lead we will travel through the trees. I need you to tell me, when your abilities are work-"

"My, my, look at what I have finally found," A sickly effeminate voice suddenly purred from behind, "Two supple little Uchiha's ripened for the picking..."

* * *

Her dark little nose twitched.

The air smelled horrible, absolutely horrible.

Wide red eyes observed the devastated clearing, and the long corridor path that had been created. The extended crater stretched toward the northern region of the forest. That wind assault had put the entire field into a state of ruined disorder. The lovely campfire she'd been resting peacefully beside was gone, and sadly she hadn't managed to completely dry her fur. Her pretty creamy colored pelt was still dampened.

To make matters worse-

She'd lost her little mistress.

She had to find her.

But where was she to start? Once the jutsu had struck, the wind had been so great that she'd lost sight of her surroundings. Kagome included. Locating the girl through scent alone would be difficult, if not impossible thanks to the stench that hung in the air.

The nekomata peered curiously at the long crater. Maybe… her mistress had been caught in the blunt of the attack? That would mean that the wind could have carried her down the path. With that thought in mind, the small feline leapt into the center of the crater, following the trail towards the north.

What she found at the end was not to her favor.

Unconscious and plastered upside down against the base of a tree, was the human boy who contained the conniving kitsune within his body. The male child was on his back, his legs awkwardly slumped forward, and his arms sprawled to the side. Apparently, while she'd been able to easily avoid the blunt force of the gust, he had not been so lucky. For a brief moment, she was tempted to leave him there, after all finding Kagome was more important than tending to the kitsune…

But then again, her mistress wouldn't be pleased if she were to do something like that. For some reason her human seemed to be overly fond of the vessel. She didn't really understand why. Then again, she hadn't paid the blond any attention, other than hissing when he came near. Over the past few days, she hadn't tried to know him, or at the very least learn his habits. The smell of the Kyuubi greatly deterred her, and brought up memories that she was still disgruntled over.

Although, she did know that he was reckless and very clumsy at times, seeing as he'd tripped and fell into the stream earlier- thus soaking her pretty pelt.

That truly did upset her.

Nevertheless, when it came to Naruto, Kirara simply ignored him.

With her mind finally made up, she sighed in the way that only a feline could, before scampering on over to the Jinchuuriki. She titled her small head to the right. His clothing and hair was no longer dripping wet. This was probably due to being caught in the wind, it had obviously dried him of the moisture. She began to mewl loudly, so as to gain his attention. In response she received a drowsy groan.

So she mewled again-

Just as before, the blond only groaned.

Her ears flicked in increasing annoyance.

This was wasting valuable time.

Time that should be spent locating her missing mistress.

Well…

She raised a paw and out shot five diminutive, but sharp nails; there was one sure way to rouse the vessel from his slumber.

Thus poor Naruto was crudely awakened by Kirara's claws being swiped quickly across his whiskered cheek.

"AH!" The blond immediately howled out in pain, rolling onto his stomach. He cradled his injured cheek with a hand. His blue orbs met with Kirara's outwardly innocent ample eyes. The two tailed feline blinked slowly, and she looked as if she weren't as fault, but he knew better. "DAMN IT KIRARA! WHY THE HELL-"

Naruto trailed off mid-rage as he caught sight of the clearing. As he gazed about he immediately noticed that two individuals, who happened to be extremely important to him, were missing, "Wait… what happened?" he asked in confusion, his hand falling to his side. He jumped to his feet, eyes darting around anxiously, "Where's the creepy teme and Kag-chan?"

She merely scoffed at his question. How was she supposed to know?

Brilliant blue orbs gazed at her with an exasperated glare. He gently touched his cheek, his kitsune's chakra was already healing the burning wound, leaving not a scar behind. But still, the fact that the cat had decided to use him as a scratching post for the upmost time was frustrating. "You don't have to be such a jerk." He grumbled out, his arms crossed, features contorted in aggravation.

He was beginning to believe that the feline would never warm up to him.

Kirara huffed, her fur bristled roughly. With a low mewl, she turned away. She was _expecting_ for the clueless blond to follow her lead. After all, they needed to search for her mistress. The air smelled retched, and her instincts were loudly informing her that something was amiss.

Something was _not_ right.

Nevertheless, when she turned around, she did _not_ expect to come face-to-face with a gigantic, slithering, fork-tongued demon snake; whose entire abnormal body was covered in dull grayish scales. Its great shadow loomed over her small stature, while the tongue experimentally flicked from the mouth; tasting the air-

Or rather tasting her…

The mouth of the predator opened wide, revealing a set of slender, elongated fangs. The tips were dripping with lethal venom.

Momentarily stunned in surprise, the nekomata froze.

The snake took advantage of her unmoving figure and lunge downwards, fully intending to swallow her whole.

* * *

In just a fraction of a second, the false siblings had spun around.

Sasuke was acting on pure reflexes alone. As his body turned- the kunai he wielded promptly left his grasp. The sharp blade went soaring through the air, traveling at an inconceivable velocity. Even though it had clearly been an impulsive action, the weapon's aim was beyond perfect.

The dagger was heading straight for the target's vulnerable neck.

It was then that something interesting happened. Or perhaps one should say… disgusting?

The enemy… a male or female? Neither was quite sure. It looked more like a _'thing'_ than anything else. Its' unattractive features could be described as both male and female. Asexual perhaps? A freak was a better word. An unsightly individual with inky black, waist length hair which was draped across the shoulders, flowing down the broad of the chest. A rather large purple bow was tied tightly around the waist.

In all honestly-

The appearance of the enemy was the least of their concern.

Their adversary had actually caught the blade that would have surely pierced the trachea…

With _its'_ tongue.

The. Tongue.

The peculiarly long two-tipped grayish appendage slipped smoothly from the lips, dripping wet with thick saliva. It had coiled itself around the metal hilt of sharpened kunai. Said saliva ran down the corners of the mouth, and some grossly dripped to the forest floor.

An intelligent individual immediately knows when one is dealing with something unnatural. This was certainly unnatural.

"What the hell?" Sasuke slowly muttered. His sharingan eyes had widened considerably. He had seen many things in his short life. Blood, gore, death… just to list a few. But never had he witnessed something as abnormal as this. Dodging and evading an attack was normal. Catching a kunai with one's tongue was simply repulsive.

Not to mention the length and appearance of the tongue.

The end was split in two… just like a-

Snake.

'_Beware of the snake.'_

Miroku's warning echoed through both _'siblings'_ mind.

'_Beware.'_

A warning.

'_Of.'_

A dire warning.

'_The snake.' _

Sasuke's brows furrowed together in both suspicion and aversion. Was it simply coincidence that they had run into someone who possessed attributes eerily similar to a snake? Or was there an obvious meaning behind this?

"Abomination." Kagome quickly spat out the insult. She was not shocked to see who stood before them. It was the same Grass-nin who'd crossed her path before the second stage of the exams began. The only thing it was lacking was the conical straw hat, which had earlier covered those hideous features. This monster's chakra was nasty then and it's nasty now. Just as before, her mind whispered: _'Kill it. Kill it. Kill it.'_ The chants were much like an unsettling mantra.

Something that felt so horrid didn't have the right to live. She took one audacious step forward, her expression callous and fingers curled into tight fist.

Said abomination chuckled vehemently at her insult. With a flick of its tongue and the kunai fell to the forest floor with an audible _'thud'_.

Sasuke was already reaching back into his pouch for another blade.

"Now, now…" The grass-nin spoke in a chastising voice, running its tongue over its lips. The lengthy appendage slowly drew back into the mouth. "That's not a very nice thing to say."

Hazel eyes darkened significantly. This vile creature had dared to reprimand _her_. It didn't have the right to speak to her, much less be in her presence. "That straw hat you wore before the exams," She began in a condescending tone; coldly observing the being before her as if it were lower than the scum of the earth. "You should have kept it on. No one wants to see a face so _hideous_."

It seems that her offensive insult must have been amusing, for it only resulted in a throaty chuckle from their foe.

With the kunai still tucked away in his pouch, Sasuke, using one hand, was subtly wrapping an explosive tag around the metal hilt. Wisely, he had not taken his scheming two-tomoed orbs from the enemy.

"Such blatant arrogance," There came a salacious hiss, apparently the snake like ninja was pleased by her rude behavior, "The way you talk…you speak to me as if I am beneath you." Long bony fingers ran through inky black locks and the hair was femininely tossed over the shoulder, "I expect no less from an Uchiha. However…"

Perverted black, beady eyes suddenly focused on Sasuke.

Said male didn't falter in his hidden task, although he'd swiftly shifted his body to the side; in order to keep his actions unknown. He returned the perverse stare, with a callous glare. One kunai already held an explosive tag, and he was quickly attaching another tag to the hilt of a second blade.

"Sasuke-kun, your reflexes were beyond perfect and," the crooked smirk spread into an unsightly smile. That long forked tongue once again slipped from the mouth, running over the lips. A low longing moan then followed, "Your eyes, _desirable_."

'_Desirable!?'_ Sasuke began to move more rapidly in his task. Anyone would be disgusted by the stare that the grass-ninja was gracing him with. Not only did the creep coo his name, but it was also lustfully gawking at him. As if mentally stripping him of his clothes. _'Disgusting.'_ This ninja seriously needed to _die._ It would appear as if a fight was inevitable. Regardless of that, they still needed to put distance between themselves and the enemy. They were still at a great disadvantage. This battle was not in their favor.

Kagome was not pleased with the way the grass-nin had spoken to Sasuke. Infuriated, she began to take swift steps towards the enemy. Holy ki was steadily channeling to every pore, coating her skin. _'Kill it.' _Her psyche callously repeated. It was a voice that was not her own. _'It is too foul… too tainted… it shouldn't exist… kill it quickly.'_ She had never had such murderous thoughts before.

Never.

Nonetheless, this adversary was clearly bringing out the killer instincts that had laid dormant within her.

Seeing her movements, Sasuke's expression hardened. "Kagome get back over here. Now." He hastily ordered, his stiff voice no higher than a mutter. He knew that she was planning to purify the ninja, but he doubted it would be that simple. A thoughtless assault would only give her abilities away and put them at a further disadvantage. It was important that they stick to his plan. "We are still retreating."

Kagome was tempted to disobey his command. Very tempted. But she managed to resist the urge. Without letting her eyes stray from the target, she slowly drew back to Sasuke's side.

"Do you want this?" the grass-nin casually inquired with a playful chuckle. It had taken a scroll out from the folds of its cloths. A _'Heaven Scroll'- _

A scroll that they had already attained, hence had no need for. The two regarded the enemy, as well as the scroll impassively. Not a hint of emotion flickered across their features; although their eyes held noticeable and understandable aversion.

When the grass-ninja received no reaction from the two tensed Uchiha's, its' chuckles grew into warped cackles. The scroll was released. It fell to the forest floor, rolling a few feet away. "Of course not… you two have already attained your scroll haven't you?" In a frantically slow manner, those bony fingers were now being run down the skin of the face. "While tracking you two… I came across the corpse of a rain-nin. I assume you murdered him and took his scroll?"

Still, no reply was given.

The two kunais hidden away in Sasuke's pouch now had the finishing touches of an explosive tag.

Anytime now-

"I am very impressed. You have killed," It continued in their silence, and then another hissing cackle followed. Two bony fingers dug sickly into the skin underneath the eye; it made the beady ball bulge outwards. It was a very nauseating display. "You lack hesitation… neither tired nor ill-prepared are we? This tells me that you both are serious… and because of that I will give you my name-"

"Ugly abomination," Kagome intervened, haughtily glaring at the grass-nin. Callously, she spat out: "That is your name."

The grass-nin leveled her with a clearly bemused stare. The craving glint in those depraved eyes was evident. "No Kagome-chan-" it flirtatiously cooed, the grass-nin was smirking very nastily, "Naughty little girl…your words are so crude."

Kagome stiffened, an appalled gasp slipped from her mouth. _'This is so gross.'_ Her hands were fisted so tightly that her nails dug into the palms. _Beyond_ gross.

Sasuke was already feeling quite infuriated. The seething fury was coursing throughout his veins. This whole mess was starting to aggravate him. First the grass-nin had the gall to speak his name, but to make it all the more infuriating the thing dared to say Kagome's name. And the ninja didn't just 'say' it-

The damn thing spoke as if it were literally planning to rape her. He already wanted to kill this enemy, but now he wished to do more. He'd rather tear its' unsightly head from its body; after which he'd burn the perverted remains in a heated inferno of fire.

'_Hai…'_

That seemed far more pleasurable-

"My name is Orochimaru." The ninja finally introduced.

Judging by the name, it would seem as if this asexual looking being was actually a male. Not that this made him any less sickening. Precisely then, the 'male' grass-nin proceeded to further dig his fingertips into the flesh of his skin. His eyeball was hideously bulging out more profusely then before.

"Now let us begin. We shall play a game…" he hissed out, dipping his finger into the white of his eye, that grayish forked-tongue ran fervently over the lips. "With our _lives_ hanging on the line."

As soon as those words slipped from his mouth…

Blood and death quickly followed-

The very air became foul and stale, emitting the scent of death; the ground began to quake, and the fresh blood splattered everywhere.

The red coated the bark of the trees as well as the forest floor. To make matters even more horrendous, the reddened hue also appeared to cover them as well. For it was their blood, that was suddenly seeping though the numerous gashes that seemed to be instantly appearing all over their bodies.

The sounds of low pitched, drawn out shrieks resounded in their ears-

Their hearts sped up, beating rapidly.

Two kunai went sailing through the air, in a speed that could not be matched. The sharpened blades pierced the thick metal of their hitae-ate's. The sharp tips imbedded deeply into their foreheads; slicing cleanly though the base of the skull.

There came more blood.

This time the _red_ sprayed.

This time the _red_ dripped.

A pool was at their feet-

The warm blood ran slowly down the temples, down the nose, pass the cheeks, and then it coated the shoulders.

Their hearts _ceased _to beat…

It was over.

_Death._

Uchiha Sasuke instantly collapsed. His heart continued to rapidly beat. He'd dropped to his knees, and his muscles immediately locked up, sharingan orbs staring at the ground in shock. His stomach twisted, and churned in horror. The blood was gone; the air no longer smelt of death and decay. There was no kunai protruding from his forehead.

It hadn't been real.

_'It wasn't real.'_

He had looked the enemy in the eyes and had instantly been placed in a Genjutsu. Some sort of twisted illusionary technique and he knew that to be the truth and yet-

He felt both nauseated and dizzy. The ground still seemed to be shaking beneath him.

Sasuke hunched over and began to vomit violently. He puked, and puked until he'd empty the contents of his stomach. Then, having nothing left to throw up, proceeded to dry heave; his throat painfully constricting.

A deep jagged breath, his chest tightened severely.

His eyes grew wider.

'_Ka…go…me.' _

Naturally, that was the first person that came to mind. His mind was quickly becoming frantic. They needed to retreat. It was important, it was vital that they retreat. He needed to take her and flee, or else-

"K-Kagome," He laboriously whispered her name. His body wouldn't move, but he managed to desperately twist his head in her direction.

What he saw shocked him to the extreme.

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto was already in motion; his blue orbs instantly bled crimson as his bijuu's chakra rapidly coursed through the coils of his network.

With staggering speed, he dove forward, snatched up the small feline, and rolled out of the way of the oncoming threat.

The snake's gaping mouth slammed brutally into the earth. The ground crumbled from the great impact, sending chunks of soil and rocks flying through the air. Dazed from the collision, the demon's enormous, muscled body collapsed in a twisted curl of scales.

"Holy shit!" Naruto loudly exclaimed, while still holding a very wide eyed Kirara underneath his left arm. That was the biggest snake he'd ever laid eyes on, and somehow the damned thing managed to sneak up on them! What was up with this freaky forest? A frown suddenly marred his features as a certain warning echoed through mind.

Crimson orbs narrowed, in thought.

Why did he have the feeling that the lecher's warning of snakes pertained to this? Although it could be an ironic coincidence …

'**Obviously not.'** Kyuubi's candid growls suddenly resounded in his head. The kitsune sneered, snarling loudly as he slowly dragged his fingered furred paws along the floor of his prison. The nine-tailed bijuu was very agitated, and it was showing. **'Brat, the minx-'** he snarled out intensely, the shrill voice made his ears ring, **'We must locate the minx.'**

Naruto was in complete agreement. He needed to find Kagome and Sasuke.

He didn't even notice that Kirara was gazing up with an expression of total amazement. She was in a state of temporary shock. The blond who she'd been ignoring and treating very horribly for the past few days had just rushed forward without a second thought and saved her life! He _saved_ her! He'd clearly put himself in danger and had he not grabbed her when he did, she would have surely become fresh-bait.

That nasty demonic snake would be digesting her.

Said snake began to rise, its' enormous silhouette towered over their meager forms for the second time. Its' tongue flickered in-and-out of the mouth while its large tail swatted the forest floor, further tearing up the earth.

Naruto's eyes hardened and two pointed canines dipped from his mouth. His nails greatly lengthened, while his blond hair grew slightly longer, standing on its' ends. As if to add to his feral appearance, the whisker marks on his cheek widened and thickened, visibly growing more prominent. More of the kitsune's energy began to seep through the bars and the addicting taste of the red chakra became increasingly potent.

First, he would have to kill this snake and then they could leave. If he did not, the stupid thing would surely follow them, and that idea aggravated him. He didn't want some gross creature trailing behind him. Already was the creature planning another attack, and he was preparing to once again dodge the crazed assault.

Nevertheless, there came not a need.

From his arms, Kirara's reddish orbs narrowed vengefully. She suddenly squirmed out of his hold, and landed on the forest floor. Naruto stumbled backwards, when her figure was instantly overtaken by luminous flames; the heat caused his face to flush.

A high-pitched roar sounded.

Fire licked dangerously at her creamy fur.

The fully transformed nekomata stood daringly before the deadly, venomous snake.

A forked tongue once again flickered out, tasting the air. Its' massive head quickly twisted in the nekomata's direction and its eyes were full of obvious desire.

The snake _really_ wanted to eat the cat.

With its mouth hanging open, and venom pouring from the fangs, it lunged forward in a hungered craze.

Kirara leaped up, flying high into the air as she evaded the attack effortlessly. The snake's face smashed into the ground for the second time.

The feline landed precisely on the monster's bulky head and she did not waste time. She had a score to settle. In her earlier surprise, this demon had attempted to consume her, and that deed would not go without punishment. She retaliated, striking back with a cats' vengeance. Her razor sharp teeth dug deeply into the snake's head, while her claws were tearing into the flesh of its vulnerable eyes.

Naruto's mouth fell open, his crimson eyes were blinking wildly at the jaw-dropping sight before him. Kirara was quite literally riding the damned snake, as it began to frenetically thrash its muscled body. It was desperately trying to throw her off but it was having no such luck.

The nekomata was fatally attached, and she wasn't going to let go until she slaughtered her prey.

With a killer's intent, Kirara dug her nails into the snakes blackened pupil, puncturing the exposed eyeball. In one fleeting motion, she jerked her claws out and ripped one of the snake's eyes from its' socket.

The snake tossed its head back and released a hissing cry of pain. Its' body began to spasm, twisting and coiling wildly in the air. It screeched and screeched; the cries swiftly traveling through the forest. The blood was abundant, much of it coated the nekomata's fur, as well as the earth.

Naruto was lucky enough to avoid most of the messy onslaught. He tossed his fist high, cheering the feline demon on. "AWESOME! WOO!! GO KIRARA!!!" he enthusiastically howled, excitedly jumping into the air. "KILL IT!"

Kirara didn't have to be told; for despite the hissing screams of pain that emitted from the demonic snake, she refused to release her grasp. Sharp teeth sunk deeper, driving cleanly through the skull and piercing the brain. The clever feline then focused her attention on the snake's second eye. She was quick to repeat her earlier actions-

Viciously ripping it from the socket as well.

Despite the hideous sight, Naruto continued to cheer. His ruthless praise grew louder by the second. In his kitsune induced state, this entire display was the sweetest thing he'd ever witnessed. Mentally, he was far too entranced by the bloodshed, and couldn't find anything disgusting about it. To him it was absolutely amazing and he had the animalistic urge to join in the fray. He wanted to help her tear the pathetic snake apart, and his instincts were eagerly insisting that he do so.

He was ready to succumb to his instincts but was unable to at the last moment. The one-sided struggle between the two youkai's only carried on for a few short seconds. No longer able to cling to life, the beastly snake's shrieks suddenly ceased. Death swiftly followed and its colossal body collapsed, falling to the earth. A pool of dark red blood surrounded its' corpse.

The snake had just been slaughtered by the feline that it was so ready to devour.

How ironic.

The predator had become the prey.

Kirara removed herself from the dead creature and coolly sauntered on over to Naruto's side. She leveled the Jinchuuriki with an intense stare, as she inwardly considered the previous events. Without thought he'd reached out, gently patting her side; ruffling up a small patch of creamy fur that had escaped the spray of blood. "That was so totally awesome!" Came Naruto's overly excited voice, his canines noticeably protruding from the sides of his mouth. "You kicked that thing's ass!"

He must have been so busy lavishing her with praise, that he had forgotten that touching her usually resulted in her nails being agonizingly dragged across his skin. He was using a great deal of that kitsune's chakra, and it was already showing. She was so close that she could smell the nine-tail's stench and yet…

She did not hiss, nor did she claw the blond.

She deliberately ignored the strong smell of the fox; her inquisitive reddish eyes watched the bijuu container with a somewhat pondering expression. She was thinking.

In truth, Naruto had instantly noticed that he wasn't being rebuked for his actions. That fact caused an ear-to-ear toothy grin to spread across his lips. Perhaps he did have some luck, for it seemed that the feline had suddenly decided to like him, or at the very least tolerate his presence. He wasn't sure which, but both ideas made him happy. He never did like it when others held aversion to him. "Heh," His grin changed into a devilish fox-like smirk, "Let's go find Kagome and the creepy bastard."

Kirara curtly nodded in agreement-

The blond boy wasn't all that bad.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke could barely move. Hell, it took a great deal of extreme focus just to turn his head and yet…

Kagome, like he, had fallen; but she was slowly beginning to stand. Her breathing was very heavy, as if she was struggling to inhale. Her entire body was a quivering mass. Finally on her shaken feet, she strangely raised her right hand. Her outreached palm aimed at Orochimaru.

His own breath was suddenly caught. His sharingan heightened, instantly zeroing in on her upper chest, for he- while in his stunned state saw something startling.

There was an increasing _glow_ of what could only be described as chakra- _pale purplish_ chakra, was pulsing steadily from within her core. The marble sized gleam was virtually positioned in-between her breast, centered just a few short inches above. Had it not been for his sharingan's unique ability to see and discern chakra flow he wouldn't have been able to distinguish the veiled sight before him.

Outwardly, it was invisible, but with his doujutsu he could see.

The pale-purplish ki was slowly being channeled through her arm, and into the palm of her right hand. The increasingly powerful energy was obviously building up for a release.

'_Holy chakra?'_ Sasuke's rambled in frozen confusion, his body still refusing to move. Wasn't her holy energy a pinkish hue? This clearly was not and why was it coming from the center of her chest? It was actually _inside_ of her. He'd looked upon her with his sharingan before, but he had _never_ seen this. Why? Was this a part of her blood limit? Something that Kaede hadn't mentioned?

Her features were steeled in lethal resolve. Hazel eyes were clouded, detached and he knew that she was not aware of her actions. This was a noticeable replay of the day her Kekkai Genkai activated, and a mimic of the day they faced the sand Jinchuuriki. Her mind was on autopilot, and her body was simply reacting on its own instinctive will. From what he gathered, she would soon release the pint-up energy onto their enemy, but clearly it was taking time.

They did not have time.

Orochimaru observed Kagome, his stare inquisitive. He titled his head to the side in surprise. This was not something he expected. For her to be able to stand, after being put through his technique which transmitted the victim's horrendous death was simply astonishing. She should be too stunned by fear to move. Much less raise her hand to him. That was a very bizarre action, in his opinion. Of course, he hadn't a clue as to what the outwardly dazed girl was doing, and he doubted that she knew either.

A sick smile spread across his mouth, and he couldn't help but lick his lips.

This girl was beyond interesting…

There was clearly something different about her, he could literally sense it. If only he could see her eyes. That would make this far more enjoyable. While her brother had shown his pretty little sharingan, she had not. He _needed_ to see her eyes for that was the only way for him to decide which Uchiha would better suit his requirements.

Perhaps-

Orochimaru reached back, his fingers grazed smoothly against the metal of his blades.

It was time to up his antics.

Sasuke senses spiked and he quickly caught sight of two kunai. In the vicious Genjutsu, it had been those kunai that had rapidly rushed towards them; the speed of their travel was unfathomable. Far too quickly for the normal eye to detect. However, this time there was no illusion. This was real and if those blades hit their marks-

He and Kagome would be killed.

Kagome would be _dead_.

'_Kagome.'_

He wasn't even thinking of himself.

He was thinking of her.

Only her.

She couldn't die.

She could never die.

Her survival was a necessity to his stability.

Without her he would surely lose hold on the sanity he so desperately tried to maintain.

His jaws tightly clenched. The frantic fear that once gripped him abruptly evaporated. It was quickly replaced with rage. How dare this thing attempt to take her life!? He _needed_ her… and this freak was trying to _kill_ her.

Trying. To. Kill. Her.

'_Move-'_ his mind whispered, and his legs trembled.

The kunais' were coming closer.

'_Move…'_ his mind urgently whispered again, a decimal higher than before, his entire body trembled.

Only a second remained before the daggers would reach them both thus piercing their skull-

An unexpected heat overtook his eyes. A sharp sting, that seemed to focus itself in the center of each pupil. It hurt like hell, but he hadn't the time to take heed. He ignored the pain. He had to…

'_MOVE!'_

This time he was able to obey his mental howls.

Amazingly, at the last possible instant Sasuke somehow managed to scramble to his feet. Immediately making a desperate dash towards Kagome, quickly snatching her up by the waist. With a mere fraction of a second remaining, he twisted to the left, thus evading the lethal blades that would have surely resulted in death.

The weapons hit the moss covered branch of a tree both protruding from the bark.

The Snake Sannin's eyes had widened. He was very surprised. Not only had the girl been able to move immediately after being put under his jutsu, but her brother was able to break free from his fear, and skillfully avoid both kunais. Not to mention, he'd incredibly saved his sister during the remarkable stunt. The speed, the precision… the corporeal way his lithe body moved through the air, as he nimbly twisted out of harm's way…- it was simply perfect.

Scandalously perfect!

This was far better than he'd thought it would be and to make matters even more appealing, Sasuke hadn't run away like a scared little child who was fearful for one's life.

_No._

The Uchiha was still there. His gaze was ferocious and it looked as if he wanted to slit his throat and yet at the same time he was gently cradling his petite sister in his arms-

And his sharingan…

Orochimaru struggled to catch his frenzied breath. He could barely believe what he was witnessing. This day was full of so many pleasurable surprises. His grayish tongue slipped out once again, feverishly running over his thin lips. The drool was now dripping down the corners of his mouth. It was as if he were starving.

Sasuke's sharingan had evolved and the three spinning tomoes circled the pupils, in a sinful hypnotic dance. He was completely mesmerized by the enticing splendor before him. Right before his very eyes, the Uchiha's doujutsu had advanced, reaching the next state! It was beautiful, simply beautiful, and his wicked lust for the young male was growing.

Quickly outweighing the interest he held for Kagome.

Already, he was beginning to desire him. Crave for him. He wanted this little Uchiha, and he wanted him badly.

Sasuke leveled him with a murderous glare, completely disgusted by the licentious gaze he was receiving. This perverse ninja quite literally made him sick. His tomoed orbs narrowed and a dark, deceiving smirk marred his lips. The freak would pay for what he'd tried to do to Kagome. No one touched what was his, and he refused to let this deed go unpunished. His tomoes continued their hypnotically enticing dance, as they spun dreadfully slow around his pupils.

He swiftly flicked his wrist and then…

In a fleeting blur of black, the Uchiha vanished. His tantalizing figure disappearing from view.

Orochimaru stumbled back, cruelly jerked from the slight trance he'd fallen into. His eyes were no longer locked with the compelling gleam of the Sharingan, for Sasuke was gone. It was in that instant that he caught the sight of two kunai near his feet, innocently sticking out of the ground.

Perhaps not so innocently, because those kunai just so happened to have explosive tags wrapped tightly around the metal hilts.

The Sannin's slanted eyes glinted elatedly. He'd been so engrossed with the sharingan, that he'd never seen the little Uchiha release the blades. "Clever, clever boy." He hissed out not bothering to flee.

He simply stood there.

A loud, thunderous explosion quickly followed.

* * *

Sasuke gazed down from the trees above. The area below was overtaken by intense smoke. Those explosive tags detonated with extreme force, and debris from the crumbling earth was rapidly being scattered high into the air. Chunks of grass and rocks were strewn throughout the field. Through intense sharingan orbs, he peered through the smoky cloud, searching anxiously for the enemy.

Was the freak dead?

Let the damned thing be dead.

The smoke began to clear and when he did not see the rotting burnt corpse of the enemy, his heart sped up. His body tensed in fretful anticipation.

It wasn't dead.

Why was he not the least bit surprised? The few techniques that the grass-ninja had performed where obviously of a higher caliber. Just as he'd thought before, this enemy was no push over; therefore while he'd hoped the freak to be dead he knew that they wouldn't be so lucky. Two explosive kunai's wouldn't do the job.

This meant that another attack would soon follow.

They had to be ready.

He spun around, his calculating crimson eyes fell upon Kagome who was on her knees, sitting a few short feet away. Somewhere during their hasty movements, she'd lost the red ribbon which kept her hair tied down. Countless strands of long black curls spilled over her shoulders, and she still looked as if she were completely out of it. Pretty hazel-orbs were hooded and visibly dim.

A pale-purplish glimmer caught his focus.

The brim sleeves of her dark haori had slipped down her narrow shoulders; exposing the front of her chest, which was wrapped tightly in white gauze. His eyes slowly traveled down, coming to rest on the pale glow. It was still there, but now its energy was contained in that space unlike before. It was the size of a marble… _'What is it?'_ He wondered silently. Then again there really was no time to be pondering the mysteries that seem to constantly surround his false sibling.

He casted a hesitant glance over his shoulder, completely expecting their snake-like enemy to appear behind him.

He was extremely paranoid, but with very good reason.

They had an abnormal perverted sicko trying to murder them. This grass-nin was on a totally different level then the rain-genin he'd easily slaughtered. There could be no mistakes on either of their parts from here on out. Even he, as arrogant and haughty as he was, knew when he was out of his league. But that didn't mean there was no hope. It was still possible to win, but he knew he _couldn't_ kill the foe alone. He would need her spiritual abilities to aid him.

He would need _her_-

But she wasn't any use to him if she were to stay in this state.

With that frantic thought in mind, Sasuke placed his hands on her shoulders and gave the priestess a few firm shakes, "Kagome," he quietly whispered, having no desires to gain the hidden enemies attention. When his shaking did nothing, he quickly changed his tactics. His hands came up to press against her skin, he cupped her cheeks easily pulling her face closer to his. "Snap out of it, Kagome!" He urgently growled out, his jaws clenched. "I need you!"

Apparently, that was the right thing to say, because as soon as the words left his mouth, her eyes became focused with his. "Sasuke-nii…" she spoke in a rushed breath, "You have the final tomoe."

Sasuke paused, his hands drew back from her face, as he lightly reached up to trace the outline of his eyes. That would explain the earlier pain he'd suddenly felt in his pupils. _'Strange.'_ There had _never _been a stinging sensation when he gain his first and second tomoe.

Placing a hand against her churning stomach, Kagome began to anxiously look around. The feeling of nausea had yet to leave her. In fact it was stronger than before. Her mind felt slightly muddled, but quickly it was all coming back to her.

They had been attacked. There had been a horrible Genjutsu… an illusion that relayed death. In one frightening instant she had seen her own horrific demise and then everything had gone black.

Her mind had snapped.

Her world darkened… but there had been a voice resonating strongly in the far corners of her mind and a strong pulsing heat beat powerfully in her chest. She couldn't even remember how they'd gotten up into the high branches of the trees, but she did know one thing…

"That abomination..." Kagome trailed, her soft voice hushed. In her mind, the grass-nin was not a person. It was not human. More like a mixture of both demon and human, however the chakra it possessed was so revolting that she had dubbed it as disgrace. It was a terrible inhuman existence. It needed to be destroyed, "It is powerful… but so am I. Just one arrow and I can kill it."

Sasuke watched her with a cunning gaze, his hands coming to rest at his side. His crimson tomoed orbs darkened. She was speaking of murder, and yet she did so with an expression of pure innocence. Only _she_ could look like an angel when planning to kill. Quickly, he began to consider her words, his sharp mind already drawing out all possible conclusions. Truthfully, he had something pertaining to that in mind. He was positive that she could, as she said, 'kill it'.

Obviously the enemy was beyond tainted, and one of her arrows would do the job; simultaneously purifying the dark chakra as well as the flesh. A scheming smirk spread across his lips. He could only imagine how painful that would be. It probably wouldn't take long for the freak to die, but he doubted the last few minutes of life would be pleasurable.

'_Hai…' _he inwardly whispered his dark glee.

Kagome could easily, if given the proper opportunity, turn this 'Orochimaru' into nothing but dust.

Dust that would be carried off, and blown helplessly into the swift wind-

He would not be happy until the enemy was dead.

However it would be a one shot deal.

They had the advantage, because that grass-nin was not aware of her abilities. But if she by chance missed, he would obviously expect another attack of the same caliber.

She could not miss.

One shot. One kill.

"Just one arrow?" he inquired quickly, needing another confirmation on her part.

Almost feverishly did Kagome speak the words that he was so ready to hear, "Hai, just one and he will die." She was sure that it would take all of her holy chakra, enclosed into one sacred arrow for this to be successful, but she could do it. Of that she was positive, and at this moment the fact that she would be completely drained of energy afterward didn't matter. She just wanted to be rid of the abomination.

Sasuke nodded solemnly. She couldn't miss, therefore he would have to keep the enemy distracted. He would fight. "Stay hidden and prep your attack," he seriously began, his hard voice was unyielding, "Do not strike until you are positive that you will hit your mark…" gleaming sharingan-eyes narrowed as he spoke. Lastly he said: "Aim for the head."

Hazel eyes widened significantly. "Hai," she agreed in one quick breath, already reaching for the scroll concealed in the long sleeves of her haori, "The head."

The branches of the trees suddenly began to creek, as if they were straining against a sudden weight. Twigs began to quickly fall from above…

Both turned to their left-

Just in time to see an enormous brown-scaled, forked tongue, _beast_ of a snake, eerily drop down from the upper branches.

The so called siblings stared blankly- not quite believing what was hanging before them.

A blackish-hued tongue flicked from the snake's mouth. Its' black-on-gold elliptical eyes twisted their focus onto Sasuke. The mouth snapped open and out popped two erectile fangs, those of which were disturbingly dripping with poison. It drew back to gain momentum, and then lunged at the dark-haired boy.

That was enough to pull both from their slight stupor.

Focusing chakra to the muscles in his legs, Sasuke pushed off the tree branch, jumping back into the air. The predator immediately followed, its' mouth still agape and dripping with toxin.

"Fuck!" he cursed, he'd been expecting for the snake-like ninja to attack them, not an actual goddamned snake! The freak must have decided to sic its disgusting pet on them! He reached back in his pouch, grabbing hold of several sharp shurikens. Just as he was preparing to launch the lethal blades did he hear Kagome's voice shout out- _"KATON: GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU!"_

Landing safely on the thick limb of different tree, Sasuke watched as a great ball of concentrated flames connected with the snake's bulky head. It emitted a hissing wail as its' scaly skin began to smolder, instantly being set ablaze. In its own skin, the monster was being cooked alive. The putrid stench of its' flesh spread through the air. In a heated inferno, the great beast collapsed, its body stretching across several branches below.

Kagome graced the dying youkai with a hateful glare. She felt no pity for the creature who had just attempted to eat her brother. Who would have thought, that this forest would be full of demons? Shouldn't they have been in the Makai? Unless... someone or something summoned them. She frowned. First it was the abomination that held the attributes eerily similar to a snake, and now this. _'This is no coincidence. Miroku-san… this is what you were trying to warn me about isn't it?'_

"Nii-kun!" she loudly called out, gazing in his direction, "Are you okay!?"

From where Sasuke stood, he could easily see and hear the concern in her voice. "I'm fine!" he replied back in an equally loud voice. Pointing off into the distance, he motioned for her to leave. "Run now! Just stick to the plan and-"

It was precisely then that the corpse of the smoking snake began to move. From the inside, the crispy flesh started to crumble into little pieces and what came out from its decaying center was enough to make their stomachs churn. In all his revolting slime covered glory, Orochimaru rose from the belly of the dead beast. He raised his twisted head, and stretched his cramped muscles. Inky black hair was hanging over his hideously drenched face. Some of his skin appeared to be peeling from his cheeks. That long wet tongue hung out from his mouth.

Sasuke's face contorted into that of sickened abhorrence. This couldn't possibly grow more nauseating!

"Abomination!" Kagome suddenly shrieked out, specks of smoke slipping from her lips. She couldn't help but let the insult come forth, after witnessing that gross sight, "Revolting monster! DIE!" With that final howl, she released more flames, those of which spilled from her mouth in a heated frenzy.

Sadly, her fire was wasted for the lower half of Orochimaru's body somehow flattened; after which he promptly slithered up the base of the tree, around the upper limbs- thus avoiding her attack.

Sasuke tensed when Orochimaru's head twisted in Kagome's direction. He did **not** want that thing looking her.

"Naughty, naughty Kagome-chan…" the snake-man cackled. Holding a sharp kunai in his hand, "Tsk, tsk… prey shouldn't attack the predator…" his eyes glinted dangerously, more of the skin on his face began to peel off; the excess tissue fell to the forest floor, "Prey should run!"

Frantically, Kagome tried to follow the enemy's sudden movements. Her mind said to move immediately, but she didn't know which way to go.

Up?

Down?

Left?

Right?

To her widened eyes, Orochimaru was moving so very rapidly, and he looked like a slithering haze, his disjointed figure was coming in from every direction.

The only thing she could think of was to place a barrier over herself… but no. She couldn't waste any of her holy chakra. She would need every single ounce of it in order to kill this thing. But this monster was beyond fast. Faster than her and there wasn't any possible way for her to avoid the incoming attack.

Nevertheless, Sasuke could see everything in slow motion and that fact alone gave him the needed advantage. Knowing the direction that snake planned to strike, he was able to correspond his steps in proper accordance. Skillfully, the Uchiha scaled the bark of the trees, and quickly he reached her side. His arms encircling her waist, he then kicked off the limb, falling to the branches below. And without a moment to spare, seeing as to how the enemy's kunai had just dug deeply into the tree limb above.

With his lower body still coiled around the branch, Orochimaru bemusedly peered down below at the siblings. "I expected you to do that Sasuke-kun…" he purred out knowingly. His theory had been proven correct, although there had been no real need to test. Obviously, the little Uchiha male was exceedingly protective of his little sister, and the need to keep her alive was what had enabled him to move so swiftly.

That was the reason why he was able to break free from his earlier fear of the illusion. How Kagome had been able to break free was still an intriguing mystery. But he did not plan to waste time trying to figure it out. He had already made his decision. He knew which Uchiha would bear his mark, and which ones' body he would soon come to possess-

_'Shit__!' _Sasuke inwardly howled, seeing that Orochimaru was already coming in for yet another attack. This time the movements were erratic, and far quicker than before. The speed had seemed to triple and the snake had opened his mouth, elongated dripping fangs lined the roof. Using his sharingan, he successfully tracked every move; however he knew that the body would be able to dodge this time.

It did not matter if he could see the attack, if he had not the speed to evade. He knew this shinobi was on a higher league, but now he had the eerie feeling that this snake had truly been playing around with them from the beginning. _'I can't dodge it this time…' _With that dreadful knowledge, he turned his back, fully planning to shield Kagome from the assault by using his own body. If he could not avoid the strike, then the least he could do is protect her from the blunt force. It seemed that their perfect plan, in a matter of seconds had been shot to hell.

Kagome seeing no other solution, quickly locked her hands into the seal of the dog, instantaneously erecting an outwardly invisible barrier around them. She shut her eyes, and braced for impact-

But the impact never came.

A flare of red chakra-

The echoing sound of bones violently shattering.

Sasuke spun around, just in time to see Orochimaru's body soar through the air. It connected brutally with several branches, breaking through each one until finally it spattered against the base of_ another_ huge tree. After which the limp body fell prone onto the limb. Clearly, he'd been punched… but by whom?

The answer was standing a few short feet before them and it happened to be none other than Uzumaki Naruto. His oblique crimson orbs were lined in a feral black, his lengthy blond hair slightly spiked, while canines poked from his mouth. He wasn't fully coated in his bijuu's chakra, although some of the red energy surrounded his fist.

"Damn teme," the blond growled out, cracking his knuckles. "Looks like I just saved your ass again…" crimson eyes narrowed on the prone figure of the enemy. His lips curled up as his canines appeared to extend in his mounting irritation, "I think the freak was about to _bite _you."

From Sasuke's arms Kagome elatedly exclaimed, "Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun! You're okay and you saved us!"

The feral-looking blond at first blinked at her, and then a slow smirk worked its way onto his lips. Ah yes, he loved her praise. His ego was being stroked to the extreme, "Yeah of course." He coolly grinned, pointing a clawed finger towards his chest. "I'm awesome, remember?"

She was planning to continue her praise, but then she spied a glimpse of cream colored fur. Kirara, flames surrounding her paws and tails, landed on the tree branch above. Hazel-orbs grew soft, a smile spread across her lips, "Kirara!" She exclaimed, pushing out of Sasuke's arms she jumped onto the branch above, landing beside the feline.

Kirara began to happily nuzzle and lick her mistress' cheek, pleased to once again be at her side. Right away did Kagome notice that there was blood staining the cat's creamy pelt. She cringed, already assuming that her sweet nekomata had been wounded. "What happened?" she warily inquired. Even though the cat appeared to be in no pain she was still worried of her summon.

Naruto peered up at her. His smirk was snide and he grinned wickedly. "No worries Kagome. That's not her blood." He smugly informed, thinking fondly over his and the feline's previous bout. The vessel glanced over at Sasuke. The Uchiha was still intently staring at the prone body of the enemy. A taunting grin spread across his lips, "What's with that stupid look on your face? You scared or something?" He teasingly jibed.

Sasuke didn't spare him a glance, not daring to take his probing sharingan orbs from the unmoving enemy. They were already lowering their guard, but he wasn't so quick to do so. "You idiot…" he coldly clipped, his eyes further narrowed when a very subtle movement caught his attention. Leave it to the blond to simply assume that he'd magically appeared and saved the day, "That thing isn't dead."

The Jinchuuriki was confused. He stared into his rival's three-tomoed eyes, "Uh, yeah it is." He dryly replied, his brows furrowing together in his puzzlement.

As luck would have it, it was right after Naruto had spoken those self-assured words, that a shrill perverse chuckle echoed through the area.

Orochimaru was standing up, and due to the blunt force of Naruto's demon-enhanced punch, the skin on his face had been severely damaged. The snake was now shedding the skin. Chunks of the membrane began to peel off, hanging from his narrow cheeks. A new facade, that was just as scary as the last was now visible. His skin was extremely pale while his eyes were a yellow hue, purple markings circled them. A sick smirk on thin lips.

"What the fuck!?" Naruto cursed out in revulsion, he'd nearly stumbled off the branch in shock. Honestly, he didn't expect for the 'thing' to survive his strike, much less the impact against the base of the tree. The guy should be dead and then the way his skin was peeling from his face… this was just sick!

"It's still alive…" Kagome tersely muttered, shaking her head in disbelief. Her poor stomach churned yet again.

Sasuke remained silent, a very deep scowl marred his lips.

Still chuckling, Orochimaru reached up and ripped the excess skin from his cheeks; casually dropping the exposed tissue to the forest floor, "Naruto-kun," he sickly chuckled, observing the blond's demonic features. His gaze was inquisitive. It seems that the vessel of the nine-tails still lived and _ironically_ the Jinchuuriki was on a team with two Uchiha's. "That was quite a punch. You literally tore the skin from my face."

Naruto replied with a loud snarl, flexing his claws in preparation. The fact that the enemy had just cooed his name seriously pissed him off. How did this guy even know who he was? "What kinda' sick freak are you!?"

In response, Orochimaru pushed strands of long inky black hair from his pale face. Tossing his head back, he proceeded to cackle.

The containers features grew sinister at the ridicule. He didn't find any of this crap funny. His temper was already spiraling out of control.

Kirara's eyes darkened treacherously, and her nose twitched while low hisses emitted from her throat. This was the one who'd sent that youkai at her. This was the one that reeked of molding decay. This was also the one who attacked her mistress. _The enemy._ The flames around her feet abruptly sparked and she leaped off the branch, charging forward with paws raised and claws extended.

Orochimaru only observed the feline with laughter. Interesting. Obviously this cat was also a demon. It possessed two tails but the chakra was far too weak to be the _Nibi no Bakeneko_. This beast was no bijuu, of that he was positive. No bijuu, and no threat. He chuckled yet again, and lifted his hand-

The three genin could only watch the following events in stunned horror.

From Orochimaru's outstretched arm, numerous small snakes suddenly shot forth from his sleeves.

The slithering fiends coiled themselves tightly around the feline's bestial body, catching the startled feline mid-flight. Simultaneously, the small creatures dug their poisonous fangs into her skin. In a desperate show, Kirara thrashed in the air, her terrible shrieks of pain dreadfully echoing through the woods. With her back claws, she managed to tear several of the snakes off, brutally ripping their teeth from her flesh.

Sadly though, the damaged had already been done.

The two-tailed cat shuddered, her eyelids drooping. Momentarily she remained afloat, but her body began to visibly quiver, tremors wrecked her figure-this was the result of the poison, which was already working its' way into her bloodstream. The radiant flames that circled her paws and tails dispersed and her transformation failed. Reverting to her smaller size, she quickly lost touch of her surrounding and slipped into a state of unconsciousness.

"KIRARA!" Kagome screamed out; already preparing to make a dive for the rapidly falling feline. But before she could even move, Kirara's body was engulfed in a small ball of fire.

The flames quickly faded, and nothing remained.

The nekomata had vanished, or to be more precise, she'd been so terribly injured that it caused her to forcibly be dismissed. "Kirara…" she whispered again, tears of distress threatened to spill forth. Her summon had been sent back to the Makai but she hadn't left in good condition. For all she knew… the kitten could be dead or dying somewhere in the demon realm and she had no means of helping her.

Kirara had been taken away from her. Anguished, her fist clenched. This was all thanks to that sick abomination.

Sasuke hadn't a word to say. His features were contorted in exasperation. Once again he was not surprised. The blond and the neko reuniting with them had obviously meant nothing. There was only one way for this enemy to die, and that was through purification and if there were anymore screw ups they'd all end up like the feline. Poisoned and quite possibly dead.

Shaking his head in disbelief, Naruto stammered over his words, "But… Kirara... I-" This had all happened too quickly. In one instant he'd assumed that he'd been successful in killing the enemy. But in the next instant the kitten who he'd just started to get along and become friends with was gone-

It was his fault. He only blamed himself. He didn't kill the enemy. He should have put more force into his strike. He should have…

The amused laughter of Orochimaru caught his ears. "That was fun," the snake cruelly chuckled, "I do love it when the prey struggles."

Naruto's pupils dilated, his mind drastically spun with blinding rage. Those mocking words had been enough to push him over the edge. A painful burn began to creep its' way along his skin. It hurt. But at the same time, it felt good. He knew this pain, for he'd felt it before.

He knew this burn, and he _loved_ it. He craved it. It was addicting.

'**Brat… are you angry?'** Kyuubi's seemingly sympathetic whisper danced through his thoughts; the fox's tails twisted madly in the small confines of his prison. The kitsune was eager to offer his chakra. He was eager to cause mayhem. Bearing his elongated canines he darkly snarled out: **'Then let's play.'**

A fanged smirk spread across the vessel's features, a low growl came from his throat.

Right then-

Uzumaki Naruto went berserk.

* * *

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. The blond had just lost it. Completely lost it. He'd seen this before, just like the mission in the Mist, although this time he wasn't in any stunned shock.

Naruto had taken to all fours, red chakra completely coated his body. A single tail had already began to take shape behind him. All of his physical traits had slightly altered. The black rings around his eyes became far more prominent, while his nails grew even longer, as did his canine-like incisors. The chakra crawled eerily over his body much like a shield... a cloak to be precise. It was in the shape of a fox, equip with long ears and at last- the one tail finally took complete shape, the appendage beating violently in the air.

A tunnel of strong wind whirled around his crouching figure.

"Naruto!" Kagome's livid call echoed throughout the treetops. Even while in his demonic-induced state, the blond recognized her voice. He knew who _she_ was. He stared at her. His glare was chilling, those intense red eyes piercing. Quickly he realized that she was pointing a slender finger directly at Orochimaru. "Naruto!" she repeated her, furious voice much higher than before, "Get em!"

The Jinchuuriki's smirk morphed into a crazed, toothy grin. He didn't need her to tell him that because he was already planning to attack.

With his figure slightly hunched, Naruto stood upright, and quickly raised his left hand. The outwardly harmless action was followed by that familiar claw of red chakra, which shot out at an incredible speed. Rapidly raging directly towards the hated enemy.

Orochimaru simply raised a brow in mock laughter. He didn't even bother to move, for he couldn't be killed so easily. However, from his point of view it looked as if the cute little Uchiha girl had just sent her demonic pet at him. _'How amusing. I am truly enjoying this…' _He merely smirked as the red chakra wrapped precariously around his midsection, sending him violently into the air.

Naruto clenched his fist and the searing chakra around Orochimaru's body constricted, and once again the echoing sound of bones being broken was heard. A pleasurable leer marked the kitsune vessel's animalistic features; the horrid sounds brought him much joy. Once he was positive that he'd wrecked every bone in his foe's unsightly body, he jerked his arm back and threw the snake-like ninja.

Said ninja was sent viciously towards the forest floor, slamming and breaking many tree limbs on the way. Upon impact with the ground, a small dirt covered crater was created. For a moment, the snarling blond stared downward, his tail waving slowly in the air. He leaned forward, claws digging into the limb. His red eyes grew darker, his lips curling maliciously. This time he needed to make sure the enemy was dead. No more mistakes. He needed to eliminate the threat. With that thought, he pushed off the branch, diving head first to the earth below.

* * *

**Fyfy's Note: Whewww what a rush!!! Such an awesome chapter!! Sooo intense, Crow Rat had me sitting at the edge of my seat just reading and beta'ing this story!**

_P.S. Note from Fyfy: Guys please review, Crow Rat is much too hard-working to not deserve even a few words written in a review :(. Don't let her take this awesome story away! Only you guys can prevent that with just a few minutes of your time! :)_

-

**Crow Rat's Note:** Orochimaru is nasty. Eh... any who- the quickest update this time will be two weeks. This gives my lovely beta, Fyfy enough time to get through the next chapter, and I also need to catch up on my homework, which I have been neglecting as of late. Seriously, I'd rather not do Algebra. I hate math. And life is seriously not treating me well.

A reviewer named '_Marie_' asked me '_How does it feel to be a mommy?_' I would have to say that it is wonderful to have children, and I'm happy to have had them. I love all three dearly but at the same time they are a handful. Not to forget my twins enjoy getting into everything, and making a mess of my apartment. It's like a full time job having children! But it is still a joy.

If you would like to see some pictures of them, check my profile.

* * *

_Update Schedule_

* * *

Reviews = Update **Date** (wait time)  
45+ Wednesday, **April 28** (two weeks)  
35+ Wednesday, **May 5 **(three weeks)  
25+ Wednesday, **May 12** (one month)  
10+ Wednesday, **June 16** (two months)  
9 or less = **Honestly, judging by the ****amazing**** amount of support I received from the last chapter, I doubt this story will ever be discontinued/deleted. I'm still shocked, that so many loved this fiction. **

Counting stops after 72 hours. The update date will be posted on my profile on: April 17, 2010

All flames, words of hate, pure detest, and anger will be quickly deleted.


	18. Chapter 18: Defeat

**Title:**Rebirth

**Author:**Passionate Crow Rat

**Rating:**M

**Main Pairings:**Kagome/Itachi/Naruto/Sasuke

**Side Pairings:**_Kagome/Gaara, (_a very, very deep friendship that can be seen as one-sidedlove_)_ _Kagome/Neji_ (one-sided love- however, these two will have a very… interesting relationship. Read, and you'll find out.)_,_ _Sakura/Lee_ (Hey, the power of youth prevails. Poor Sakura-chan is gonna have to run for his cheesiness)

The side pairings are subject to grow, as the fic progresses, but the main pairings (a.k.a: The Harem) will never, ever ever change.

**Warnings:** **Language; Violence, Grossness, Suggestive Themes**.

**Summary: **The twisted truth is out. Sasuke doesn't see Kagome as his sister, but as his possession. He desires her, and Naruto does as well. But they aren't the only ones. A certain weasel has staked his claim. What Uchiha Itachi wants: Uchiha Itachi will get.

**Disclaimer:** I wish I own both series, but sadly, I do not.

**Crow Rat's Note:** And… here is the next chapter. Um, there is also some eh, grossness in this one as well. You know Orochimaru. _–blinks-_ The guy is scary. Like the monster that lives underneath your bed scary. Hell… he's worse then that monster!

Many of you have been asking why it is that Kagome is nicer to Naruto than Sasuke and thus I shall give the answer. Kagome still views Sasuke as her _'brother'_ therefore she's more inclined to annoy and piss him off. Not only that but he can be quite the jerk towards her, unlike Naruto. Naruto is very sweet to her and Kagome is crushing on him, so it's very important to her that she stay on his good side. Not so much with Sasuke. Brothers and sisters always have the tendency to fight, and then soon after they get along; only to repeat the process later.

And yes… the wonderfully, amazing, (we all love him to death) Sesshoumaru is a part of the plot. However, he doesn't show for a very long time, although there _may_ be some hints to his existing …

**Dedications: Kira- The Weasel Sage****- She's a sweetheart!**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Defeat**

* * *

Uchiha Kagome reached into the long sleeves of her black haori and pulled out a battered-looking scroll. The ends of it were worn, with cracks scattered through the tips. Obviously, the item was old and had seen better days. She pushed her fingers into her pouch and grazed her thumb against the sharp tip of a kunai.

With a flip of her wrist, the scroll rolled open and she quickly ran her bleeding thumb down its center.

A large cloud of smoke followed, and once it cleared, Kagome held a longbow in her hands. The dark-red limbs of the weapon were relatively narrow resembling a circular D-shaped in its cross section. Tossed over her shoulder was a leather quiver, which held an abundant amount of arrows.

From below a gust of powerful wind blew upward. The torrent of air roughly clashed with her body, and had it not been for the chakra she'd focused to her feet, she would have easily been knocked off the branch she stood upon. Just as she turned to leave, Sasuke's stern voice reached her ears.

"Kagome," he began in a serious tone, his hardened sharingan orbs connected with furious hazel-brown, "Don't miss."

"Oh trust me nii-kun," her soft features were steeled in a chilling resolve; her stare livid, "I won't." With those words, the little priestess disappeared into the obscure vegetation of the surrounding trees.

Another gust of wind blew up.

Sasuke gazed down at the ground and all he could see was a mass of red chakra. In Naruto's one-tailed state, the blond seemed to have gained the ability to manipulate or at the very least greatly influence the wind around him. The pressure of the current was difficult to resist; its' great strength viciously pushing against his figure.

The meddling idiot was _strong_.

Jinchuuriki's weren't weak, not in the slightest; even _he_ could admit that, having seen two in action.

But despite that, he knew that the bijuu container would be unable to kill Orochimaru.

The Uchiha's eyes darkened. At this point, nothing short of total purification would do the job.

It was settled…

He would go help his reckless rival.

* * *

On all-fours did Naruto cautiously approach the prone body of Orochimaru; his single tail-like appendage beat in a slow rhythm. His nose twitched, and his senses howled. **'Careful, brat.'** Came the kitsune's caution; the beast stood tall in his cage with his head slightly hunched over. His black snout pressed against the bars. While the seals were still intact, his vessel could not die, for if that were to happen then he too would perish. His reddish fur suddenly bristled, and from his lips came low growls of forewarning. **'Something is not right.'**

In response, the blond merely growled back, titling his head to the side. His black-lined lips curled into an irate snarl, sharp incisors slipped out from his mouth. The snake's body laid in a self-created crater, the earth surrounded him was cracked and crumbling. The enemy looked as if he was dead, and yet his instincts continued to scream… and the Kyuubi continued to give those warning growls…

As he drew closer, his crimson orbs drastically widened. Right before his eyes, what had appeared to be the snake was turning into mud. The body was quickly melting, becoming one with the soil.

A clone-

He'd been attacking nothing but a clone!

The crushing of bones that had sounded through the air, bringing pleasure to his ears had been false.

He had been tricked.

His anger mounted, and he threw his head back and released a drawn-out howl of rage. A wave of wind and red chakra circled his form in a twisting frenzy. It was reacting in union with his seething fury and the air around his body compressed. The pressure was so intense that the ground began to rupture.

Growling like a crazed beast, Naruto stood; his oblique eyes darting hastily to the left and then to the right. "WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!?" He raged on, the chakra around him heightened in his wild frenzy, "COME OUT SO I CAN **KILL** YOU!" His brutish bellow seemed to bring about instant results. Sadly though, the results were not in the vessel's favor.

He glared to his left, only to receive a jaw breaking punching from the right. The unanticipated blow caught the boy off guard and sent him reeling backward. His body connected brutally with the base of a tree, and the wood cracked from the extreme impact. He simply stood there in a wounded daze. His face suddenly didn't feel right, and his eyesight became a clouded haze. Crimson orbs grew hooded and his body began to convulse.

He was quickly falling into shock.

Pain.

Too much pain-

Overwhelming.

His jaw was broken, his mouth would not move, and from that _one_ strike alone his facial bones had dangerously fractured.

He groaned and coughed up a great amount of blood; the red liquid ran quickly down the corners of his mouth. More tremors rippled though his figure and finally his eyes began to drift shut-

'**Brat!'** A panicked voice roared out. Immediately, a frantic Kyuubi began to offer more of his chakra. The red energy flooding pass the bars and in an intense rush, it completely overtook an already tattered sutra. Consequently said sutra was destroyed. The small paper seal crumbled into tiny pieces, dissolving before it even touched the floor.

Instantly the demonic chakra began to center on the damaged facial area, mending the broken bones in the vessel's shattered jaw.

Slowly Naruto- who'd been nearly fallen into a coma began to come to. The severe pain was already fading, and quickly fading at that. He was able to easily gnash his teeth, his canines gritting against each other. The muscles had been repaired; the fatal injury was _gone_. It was then that he felt the presence of someone… or something standing before him. There was also an intense pressure against his stomach.

Crimson oblique orbs suddenly shot open and without delay they met with the yellow-hued eyes of Orochimaru. During his daze, his opponent had lifted his shirt, and placed his cold clammy fingers on the seal around his navel.

"You are fun prey Naruto-kun." The snake cooed, chuckling belatedly as he licked his lips, "But I haven't the time to play with you."

Naruto only snarled his reply, bearing his lengthened incisors. The cloak around his body strengthened, and a _second_ tail of chakra rapidly began to take shape behind him. His nails further extended, and he raised his right hand fully preparing to tear right into his enemy's face-

Orochimaru merely smirked; his fingertips began to glow with chakra: _"Gogyō Fūin!"_

Before Naruto's claws could even touch the snake an unexpected pain shot through his body. His muscles locked up. For some reason he suddenly felt ill… faint even. All the Kyuubi's chakra started to recede quickly. The second tail that had begun to form, abruptly vanished as did the first- and the cloak promptly followed.

He reached out… desperately he reached for his bijuu's powerful chakra and yet he could not take hold of it.

Crimson eyes blinked slowly-

He was standing before the Kyuubi's prison, the walls creeking. Droplets of water echoed all around. Small white snakes began to slither through the open door, rushing pass his feet- they coiled themselves tightly around the bars of the cage. Growling frenetically, the kitsune began to back away, retreating farther into the darkness of his cage. His frenzied, panicked snarls were spine-tingling.

The powerful fox bare resemblance of a frightened, cornered animal. One that was quickly falling into a state of crazed hysteria.

'_K-kitsune… what's happening?'_ Naruto inquired, apprehensively. Concerned and confused, he watched helplessly as the small white snakes continued wrapping themselves around the bars. A few came in contact with the remaining sutra's that held Kagome's holy chakra. They were instantly turned into dust. Thus the remaining snakes preened, avoiding the holy seals. They twisted around the lower region of the bars. Many of the nasty creatures began to block the open entry that lead into the room; creating a _new_ solid door made out of squirming white snakes.

'**No…this jutsu…'** the demons voice grew faint, and the blond strained to hear. He tried to move closer to the cage, but his body wouldn't budge. **'Brat… get the minx… she can reverse-'**

Kyuubi's rumbling voice abruptly vanished from his mind.

The connection between them was brutally cut.

He could no longer feel the kitsune.

Forcibly, his consciousness was shoved from the inner seal-

Blue eyes blinked slowly-

Orochimaru took a step back just as the blond went tumbling to the forest floor, coming to rest on his belly.

_'Kitsune…I have to protected Kagome and Sasuke,'_ Naruto groaned as the world around him began to grow dim, _'I need your chakra…'_

He waited… and waited but there came not a reply. The demon fox gave no response and no chakra was given. His mind felt empty, and alone.

Powerless and unable to move, he lay motionless on the forest floor.

As his blue eyes began to close, he caught the sight of a figure moving subtly in the shadows of the vegetation. The thick foliage of the trees nearly hid their body completely from view. Someone was there, and had been silently watching the entire battle. There was a glimmer of gold, and even in his dazed state the blond realized that he'd just caught a glimpse of a ringed staff.

It was then that his stare connected with striking violet-

'_Lecher…' _

His body went limp as he lost hold of reality, slipping into nothingness.

The Snake Sannin peered down at the unconscious Jinchuuriki with raised brows. The little boy had no idea who he'd been dealing with, although the battle had been a very interesting display. He had never fought with a bijuu container before, and found the entire event entertaining. It would have been quite nice if he could have played longer with the beast-like child. Nevertheless-

Orochimaru opened his mouth, and a dark snake slipped passed his lips. That snake hissed, staring deviously down at the blond. It opened its own mouth, and out came the metal blade of a sword. Not just any sword, but the Kusanagi, a deadly weapon that could cut through any target, with accurate proficiency.

This Jinchuuriki could possibly become a pest, and hinder his goal of attaining the Uchiha boy.

The snake lunged forward. Just as the metal tip of the Kusanagi was about to pierce Naruto's chest did something happen…

Two shurikens with wire cords attached to their center soared passed Orochimaru's sides.

To the snake's right stood none other than _Uchiha Sasuke._ The dark-haired male was expertly utilizing the abilities of his evolved Sharingan with perfect precision; thus controlling the windmill shurikens.

Pouring his chakra into the wires Sasuke easily manipulated the large blades so that one wrapped around the trunk of a nearby tree, while another wrapped around Orochimaru's mid-section. With a flick of the wrist the snake was dragged back, his body slamming right into the base of the tree. Several kunai, these with wire cords attached to their rounded hilt soared forth, quickly circling around they pinned him down. He was tied to the base of the tree, the wires grossly dug into his body, as well as the flesh on his face.

A slick smirk appeared at the Sannin's mouth, and despite the position he was in he started to laugh; running his wet tongue lustfully over his lips, "There you are Sasuke-kun…" he purred, the blade and the snake in his mouth had long since receded, "Come to save your teammate I see?" a taunting chuckle followed. He noticed a certain little girl was missing, "Where is your cute sister? Did you hide her somewhere?"

In response, Sasuke only glared maliciously. He had nothing to say to the disgusting fiend. Inbetween his teeth was a wire, and with one deep inhale, the Uchiha released his fury: _"Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu!"_

The powerful flames rushed up the wire, and connected with Orochimaru's pinned figure. In the blink of an eye the area lit up in a ferocious inferno. The heat was so great, that the tree began to smolder, part of its bark disintegrating under the blaze.

Sasuke observed the fire and took another kunai into his grasp. At the very least, that should hold the freak off and buy him some time. He then turned his attention to his rival. He narrowed his eyes, carefully taking note of the brief rise and fall of Naruto's chest. The meddling idiot wasn't dead, although had he not interfered when he did, he was sure that the blond would have perished.

Honestly though, he'd assumed that Naruto would last far longer than he had.

"You stupid moron," the Uchiha muttered, scowling deeply, "Who saved who now?"

An unexpected chill shot down his spine. Sharingan orbs widened, and from his peripheral vision, he caught movement. With his kunai wielded, he spun around; preparing to block the oncoming attack but what he saw caused him to freeze.

Orochimaru's body (which didn't seem harmed in the slightest) was still tied tightly to the tree. However, the sick freak's neck had lengthened- elongating much like the shape of a snake. High in the air, it slithered to the left and then made a sharp turn to the right before lunging towards him with the mouth wide open and long dripping fangs were bared.

The Uchiha only had the chance to blink, before those fangs sunk deeply into his neck.

'_The… h-hell…!?'_ Sasuke inwardly stammered out in shock. His body spasm, and his shoulders developed a nervous tick.

He could not believe what had just taken place. The goddamned freak had just **bit **him. Bit him. When battling a foe, one would never expect such a event. If anything, he were expecting a blade to the back. Not teeth in his neck.

Orochimaru released his hold, pulling his fangs from the Uchiha's flesh. His extended neck withdrew back to his body. After which he proceeded to easily break the weakened wires that held his figure to the tree. Sasuke had collapsed, falling to his knees, he clutched his neck as a tremendous, burning heat unexpectedly shot through his body. More spasms followed and a deafening agonizing scream slipped from his lips.

Stepping forward, the snake began to chuckle, pushing long strands of inky black hair from his unsightly face. "Sasuke-kun, you have impressed me the most," another long, perverse cackle, "I do hope you enjoy my present."

Sasuke gritted his teeth together; and he tried to fight the pain. Nonetheless, that was an impossible feat. His whole body felt as if it were being consumed by hellish flames, starting from the bite mark and spreading outwards. It was like he was being burned alive from the inside out. Somehow he managed to gaze up at his enemy who was staring down at him with a very pleased expression. Just before his sharingan deactivated, he caught a glimmer of a pale-purplish light.

It wasn't just any light…

It happened to be single arrow infused with holy chakra. That projectile weapon was speeding towards Orochimaru-

Despite the mind-numbing pain that continuously tore through his body, a slow devious smirk spread across Sasuke's lips.

Kagome had finally seen the perfect opening, and at last released her arrow…

Ironically, Orochimaru didn't even see it coming.

* * *

Uchiha Kagome never knew that she possessed such a high amount of self-control. From above in the hidden brush of the trees she waited in subtle silence, wielding her bow which was already equipped with a lone arrow. Throughout the entire bout she watched as her teammates fought, and with each passing second she resisted the temptation to recklessly jump into the fray. There could be no mistakes, she could not miss her mark. The slightest screw up and she would surely ruin it all, and the result of that? No doubt it would be death.

Death for them all-

Not acceptable. Death was not an option.

They would not die in this god-forsaken forest.

Therefore, she did not budge. Instead she carefully waited for an opening. The _perfect_ opening. A clear, sure fired shot and finally after what seemed like an eternity… that perfect opening finally came.

She focused every single ounce of her holy ki into the arrow, and the weapon began to pulse with her powerful energy. An almost blinding light surrounded the projectile.

'_I will make my mark.'_

With that fleeting thought, she released her arrow and…

She made her mark.

Her arrow struck her foe in the neck. Entering from the right side it pierced the flesh, and became lodged. Apparently, her aim was not as perfect as she'd always believed it to be, because she had been aiming for the head.

For the second time, Sasuke released a distressing scream. The horrid sight of him caused her eyes to widen, and her heart to plummet. He was hunched over, his head pressed against the earth and with one hand he clutched his injured neck. His body began to seizure, shaking violently, he couldn't manage to control his muscles.

Fear.

Instantly, the miko was filled with blinding fear, but that did not stop her from reacting.

"Nii-kun, nii-kun!" Kagome cried out, her small voice trembled with fright. Her bow, as well as her leather quiver was dropped, falling quickly to the forest floor. Already had she forgotten about the weapons, just as she forgotten about the enemy.

Her only thought was Sasuke.

Scared, she rushed to his side, and fell onto her knees. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, she embraced him, drawing him so close. His own arms came up to encircle her waist. He snuck his teeth into his bottom lip, drawing blood as he tried to hold back the screams.

It did not work and he could only bury his face into her chest; to muffle his cries.

"K-Kago-me, it hurts. Bad." The Uchiha finally managed to groan out, through tightly clenched teeth. Talking was no longer a simple task. It was a struggle. Every action was a struggle. He couldn't even see clearly. His eyesight seemed to be failing and honestly, he felt as if he were dieing. Always so bold, always so strong, and yet in a matter of minutes he'd been reduced to this-

Desperately clinging his pseudo sister, weeping as if he were a beaten child. Despite that, he could find no embarrassment in his actions. The pain was much too great and thus it clouded his incredible pride. At this point he only wanted comfort from _her_. He wanted_ her_ to make the pain he felt fade.

"Shh…it's okay nii-kun," She was speaking in a soothing whisper, but truthfully, she was fighting to keep her voice from wavering. He was hurt, and her only desire was to make his pain go away. His pain- was her pain. Slowly she stroked his dark hair, and pressed her soft lips against his heated cheek, hoping her affection would help to soothe him, "It'll be okay. I p-promise." Her voice finally cracked, and her resolve faltered.

Her fear was quickly breaking through, and was easy to distinguish.

Kagome did not know if he would be okay. She didn't even know the reason for his agony. "I'll be here." Whispering sweet words of comfort into his ears, "You k-know t-that I'll never leave you."

Nothing was said in return. Her brother had gone limp in her arms, his body no longer convulsing. That did not ease her fear. Obviously, he'd passed out; no doubt due to the pain, which had been too much for him to handle.

'_I d-don't understand… why…?'_

It was then that her eyes came to rest on the two bleeding puncture holes on his neck. Right beside the bleeding wound, a mark had formed. A mark that was pulsing with demonic chakra. It actually looked much like the three tomoes of the sharingan… she gasped. She had seen this mark before, on that strange examiner Mitarashi Anko. On Anko, the tattoo had been contained. Demonic chakra was not spreading through the woman's network, but with Sasuke, things were not the same.

The foreign chakra was quickly flooding his network, mixing and merging with every coil.

That was the reason for his pain.

But… she could put an end to this. She could purify the horrible mark. It would not be too difficult, as long as she removed it before it completely merged with his network…

Her positive thoughts came to a sudden halt, for she had just remembered something that would hinder her newly formed plan.

She didn't have any holy chakra left.

"You…" a disgusting voice croaked out from behind, "You a-are not… a…a U-chiha…"

Startled, Kagome turned her head and what she saw caused her mouth to fall open in horror.

Orochimaru was **not** dead.

Instead, the hideous ninja was slowly walking towards her. The arrow was still grotesquely sticking out from his neck. Cleanly lodged in the tissue. His skin was burning, specks of smoke rising from flesh. Reaching up, the snake attempted to tear the arrow out… but with no luck. The tugging was useless. Not only was that arrow sacred and blessed by her grandmother; but her potent holy chakra was contained within. Said chakra was traveling through his body, simultaneously purifying the dark, demonic chakra as well as the flesh.

It could only be removed by her and thus would remain lodged until the holy ki she'd channeled into it dissipated-

It appeared to be killing him, but not quickly enough.

"H-He lied to me." Orochimaru hissed out, his voice low and hoarse. She hadn't a clue as to how he were able to speak, with the arrow being stuck in his neck. "M-my pet…" His steps towards her briefly stopped, his skin continued to smolder. Dirty smoke rose from the snake's skin. The air smelled rancid. Like burning flesh. Rotting burning flesh. It was beyond disgusting. Her poor stomach churned, and she held back the vomit.

Yellow eyes grew ample. "My _favorite _little pet lied to _me._" he spoke as if he didn't believe his own words. As if it were so much of a shock.

Kagome's breathing had increased, drastically. She didn't understand what the freak was talking about. All she knew was that it wasn't dead, and it was starting to walk towards them once again. Small searing holes began to form on his face and along his arms. Said holes expanded, literally eating at the surrounding flesh. Dust was falling to the forest floor. The entire sight was simply revolting to witness and her stomach once again churned, in revulsion.

She would **never **ever be able to erase this disgusting image from her mind.

As he drew closer, her heart sped up and finally did the valiant little priestess feel extreme fear.

_'What do I do… what do I do!?'_ she frantically thought, with widened eyes. Her mind was drawing a blank.

Their plan. Their perfect plan…

She had expected for it to quickly die, and yet it was alive. Sasuke had long since gone lax in her arms. Her brother was unconscious and she was completely out of holy chakra; thus unable to help him- nor could she place a barrier up to protect them from this monster.

Kagome was scared. Scared for Sasuke, and scared for herself.

"The _power_. The others didn't have such _power_. They could not do this to me." Orochimaru's voice was cracking. A perverse smirk marred sick features. Lustfully, the snake cooed, "I want you too." The mouth opened. Dripping fangs protruded forth, "Such luck. I knew there was something unique about you. I sensed it." Laughing gleefully, he pointlessly tugged the arrow that protruded from his neck. He knew that his action would have no effect. The arrow refused to be removed, he only wished to further frighten the shaking priestess. "You must be the one… the shikon…immortality… power…-"

Had she been in a more stable mind, Kagome would have taken the time to pay more attention to his words. Nevertheless, at that point the poor little girl was beginning to panic.

"Naruto-kun!" she desperately called out. The blond had always appeared and rescued her and Sasuke, when things looked dire-

In the mist, he had used the Kyuubi's chakra. She'd grown displeased because it changed him. Morphed his always cheerful personality into something animalistic. She was afraid, that he would no longer be himself, that she would lose the boy who she'd fallen in love with to the will of the nine-tails. However, it didn't change the fact that he still saved them from Zabuza and moments before, he'd suddenly shown, thus saving them from this monster.

Had it not been for him they would have been killed.

The kitsune influenced Naruto's persona greatly, and yet he had remained loyal to her. Remained loyal to the team, and always sought to protect them from danger. She had acknowledged that long ago. He would not cease to use the red chakra, but that was only because he wished to keep them safe and would use any method needed to do so. Everything he did, was for the sake of his family.

He was strong, and her faith in him ran deep. He would _always_ save the day, and then he'd grace her with a happy, somewhat smug grin right afterwards. At this point, she no longer cared if he took advantage of the kitsune's chakra, all she wanted was for Naruto to come to the rescue. So it was only natural for her to call out to him in her distressed state, "Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun!" She anxiously repeated again, twisting her head in his direction…

It was then that she saw his body lying on the ground, a few feet away from a tree.

_'Oh no...'_ Her heart sank. Chills pricked at her skin.

How could she have forgotten?

He'd been knocked out.

_'Naruto-kun can't save us.'_

Only she could.

The knowledge was dreadful and now she had truly reached the state of extreme anxiety. To suddenly have hope, only to have it torn away was horrible. With her arms still wrapped tightly around Sasuke, she began to crawl backwards. Somehow, she managed to drag his unconscious body along with her. He was heavy, extremely heavy, but that did not stop her. She had to keep distance between them and this monster.

She was so positive that it would soon perish. Obviously, her chakra was eating away at the flesh from the inside out. All she needed to do, was protect her brother, and defend herself until the enemy died.

With that thought in mind, she took hold of several shurikens, those of which were tucked in her back pouch.

She threw the blades at the hideous snake. Each one hit their mark, but despite that, he chuckled. Decaying features amused by her pathetic attempts. "S-Stay still, K-Kagome-chan." The revolting creature croaked out. That wet gray tongue hung sickly from the mouth, "I want to give you my mark."

It was then that the little priestess completely lost it-

"OH MY GOD!" Kagome shrieked out the words. Her resolve finally snapped. Never had she been so scared, so frightened, and so helpless. The feeling was not of comfort. The knowledge that she could do nothing to protect her sibling or even herself only added to her fright. Blade after blade, she continued to throw shurikens. Those weapons struck the perverted ninja in the upper body, cutting through the fabric and imbedding into burning flesh.

It did not matter. The _monster's_ steps did not falter. Skin continued to burn, smoke continued to rise, and saliva continued to drip. From the corners of his mouth, the spit ran down, slowly dribbling onto the earth.

It wouldn't stop coming. Pretty hazel eyes broadened and suddenly she began to _scream_. Literally, she screamed. "JUST DIE! DIE YOU FREAK!"

Sadly, her screams didn't deter the monster. In fact, the snake quite enjoyed them. To have brought the brave, defiant child to this state was an incredible high. The fear was in the air, and with each flick of the tongue, he could taste it. Causing his prey fright was an experience that gave him pleasure. Fear was his means of control, and at this moment he had full control.

In one final act of desperation, Kagome began to hastily form the hand seals needed to release a Katon. She was so frightened, that she'd nearly forgotten that she still possessed the energy to do the technique. Chakra was drawn into her stomach, and just as she prepared to release the flames-

A gold-ringed staff landed in front of her. Its' base dug deeply into the soil. The rings clattered against each other, before standing up right. The event was followed by a very familiar voice-

"_Kakushi: Seinaru Kyuutai no Jutsu!"_

A sudden burst of bluish chakra clouded her sight.

It wasn't normal chakra-

A visible sphere of _holy_ energy had surrounded her. She was instantly reminded of the '_Tenkyuu no Jutsu'_- her own defensive technique which also created a circular barrier of holy ki, that protected the user from outside harm. However, the Tenkyuu created a barrier that was not only invisible to the eye, but also concealed one's energy. This seemed to be a jutsu that mimicked hers but only to a certain degree. This barrier sphere appeared to be maintained by the standing shakujo staff which was emitting a continuous ray of pulsing spiritual energy.

No doubt the ki had been channeled into the weapon.

Orochimaru's advances were hindered. He came to a screeching halt, stopping a few feet away from the barrier. His yellow eyes narrowed maliciously, "Miroku-kun." he harshly hissed, glaring at the male who seemed to suddenly appear at Kagome's side.

Said girl was staring at the priest with an astonished expression. He had literally shown up at the _last_ minute and saved her life.

"M-Miroku-san…" Kagome stammered out, still in a shakened fret, "Where... you? I-" She paused, pursing her lips together in bewilderment. She wasn't quite sure of what to say. A thank you would probably be due, but sadly her mind wasn't thinking clearly enough to manage to that simple task.

Miroku didn't take his violet orbs from the snake's livid glare, but he still replied to her. "You did very well my lady." He fondly complimented. Chuckling lightly, a sinister smirk crossed his engaging features, "Although… next time I suggest that you aim for the head. The temple to be precise."

"Miroku-kun." Orochimaru hissed out again, taking a step towards the visible barrier. Wisely, he did not reach out to touch it.

Miroku merely raised his brows, and his lips spread into a taunting smile. "Oh dear, Orochimaru," the priest cooed out, his silky voice was derisive and eyes held a menacing gleam. He allowed his gaze to leisurely roam over the snake's noticeably decaying body, after which he tossed his head back and laughed. It was a very melodious yet spiteful laugh, "You don't appear well. It looks as if your skin is burning off!"

More laughter came.

The ironic part was that his mocking laughter actually sounded quite pleasant to the ears. Like a sweet tune, laced with underlying hate.

Orochimaru's yellow eyes narrowed at the blatant ridicule, "Shame, shame my little pet." He chided lightly, as if speaking to a naughty child. The smoke continued to rise from his decomposing flesh. It was quite amazing that he still possessed the ability to speak and without howling out in pain, "You lied to me."

With a very innocent expression, Miroku slowly blinked. Titling his head to the side, he _appeared_ quite naive. A faultless angel. "My lord," he began smoothly, the sarcasm in his tone was beyond thick, "Whatever do you mean? I've always been so very faithful to you."

Orochimaru chuckled at the bold-faced lie. He ran his fingers over the tip of the arrow that still protruded from his neck, "Always the joker, Miroku-kun." One pale hand came up to cover his face. In a seemingly upset tone, he hoarsely muttered, "You don't understand how much this has hurt me. I've given you so much, and yet you betray me on a whim."

Violet orbs abruptly hardened, glaring hatefully as previous memories flooded his mind. Painful, traumatic memories that he wished he could suppress, but could not. "You have given me hell!" He angrily retorted, the sarcasm had vanished, and only cold malice remained.

"So that is how you see it, Miroku-kun? My favorite…" Orochimaru clicked his gray tongue, in displeasure, "If you apologize and release your jutsu… I promise to forgive you and forget about your _deliberate_ deceit."

Kagome was beyond confused, as her brain struggled to put the puzzle pieces together. Obviously, Miroku knew this Orochimaru, and knew him _quite_ well. It was also clear that he didn't care for the snake, not that she blamed him in the slightest for that. She hated the inhuman creature as well, and she barely knew it.

"Not only did you have my entire clan slaughtered, but you kidnapped and tortured me-" the priest growled out. He had been but a child, and he hadn't deserved the horrors that fallen upon him. Nor did his clan deserved such a awful end. "What makes you think I desire _your_ forgiveness!?"

From Kagome there came a choking gasp. Her mouth was slightly agape and expression clouded with shock, "Oh… my… _god_…" she whispered, horrified by the knowledge. Gazing up at the priest in alarm, she pointed a finger at Orochimaru. Stumbling over her following words, "T-that t-thing… it did **what**!?" Everything was starting to make sense. The pieces of the scattered puzzle were finally coming together, and the display was not pleasing to behold.

This was simply horrible.

"I only wanted to watch you die." Miroku cruelly spat, ignoring her stammering. Another dark alluring smirk spread across his lips, "I've waiting so long for this day. If I had possessed the power, I would have killed you myself."

"Tsk, tsk Miroku-kun… I am so disappointed in you." Orochimaru roughly muttered; shaking his head. His entire body had finally began to deteriorate. Yellow-hued eyes connected with ample hazel. The perverted stare was wicked, and caused the hair on the back of her neck to raise, "Kagome-chan," Somehow it managed to purr her name; the skin on his face quite literally fell off. It was turning into dust before it hit the earth, "My subordinates…three sound-nins will soon come. Do not die… I do not wish to wait for your rebir-"

Abruptly the words were cut off. Features contorted, twisting unnaturally they became locked in a frozen stare. The head jerked forward, mouth hung open and the monster's body started to convulse. It was then that something disgusting happened. Although as of late many disgusting things had happened, but Kagome couldn't help but find this event as one of the more revolting occurrences.

Out from its' mouth, a medium sized snake covered in a thick slimy substance fell to the earth. A white snake with purple markings circling its yellow eyes. Its' scales were extremely scorched; half of its slender body was covered with atrocious burns.

The so called body of Orochimaru instantly disintegrated, turning into dust that dropped to the forest floor in a large heap. The clothing that once worn came to rest atop of the pile, while the arrow landed a few short feet away. Miroku's eyes grew cold when the white snake hissed at them, baring diminutive, but venomous fangs. He reached out, and took hold of his staff, ripping it from the soil. The barrier which surrounded them abruptly vanished.

"W-What in the world? I don't understand-" Kagome watched as the snake quickly slithered away into the dark brush of vegetation, disappearing from view. After everything that had happened, it seemed as if the disgusting fiend had escaped. Already was she beginning to feel ill at the thought. "I-I didn't kill him?"

"I expected this." Miroku quietly muttered, turning around he graced her with a reassuring smile, "Orochimaru left his body to escape complete purification, but you have still _severely_ injured him." He calmly explained as if there was nothing outrageous about the fact. The reason why the Sannin hadn't immediately left its' body, was because it'd been so eager to mark the lady. Because of this, the snake was obviously further wounded by her arrow.

In his opinion, this was good. Very good. Everything was going as he had planned.

Kagome was speechless. Her stare of disbelief. Everything she and her teammates had done appeared to have been for nothing. She was supposed to have killed him and yet she did not. To have been so postive, so self assured in her ablities, and then to fail was heartbreaking. She felt ashamed and useless. It wasn't until she realized that Miroku was quickly walking away from her, that she found the voice she'd briefly lost.

"Miroku-san!" She anxiously shouted, somehow she knew that he was about to leave. Surely he was planning on going after the abomination. That was an idea that she was not fond of. If he attempted slay that ninja, then there was high chance that he wouldn't come back. A very high chance and she did not want to risk that, "You will stay!"

Miroku's swift steps came to a halt. He turned his head, glancing back at her over his shoulder. He offered another amiable smile, "Kagome-sama, I'm afraid that I can't do that."

Being the perceptive girl that she was, Kagome immediately took note of the suffix that the monk used at the end of her name. It meant something. Something very important. _'Sama'_ was only used to refer to people who were of a much higher in rank than oneself. Such as individuals like the Hokage. This meant that he for some reason regarded her as a person that was above himself.

He saw her as his _leader_.

'_Leader…'_

"Miroku. I order you to remain with me." She spoke in a tone that was not only firm, but full of authority. A strong, unyielding voice that left no room for argument. It appeared that he saw her as his _mistress_, so she fully expected for him to bow to her will.

"Order?" The attractive priest slowly repeated. He regarded her with a cool expression of amusement. Titling his head to the side, a smirk tipped at the corners of his lips, "Had our clan survived, you would have made an excellent matriarch." Those words seemed to depress him. His expression suddenly saddened, shoulders slumped. "I am very sorry my lady, but I will have to disobey your order."

"You will **not** defy me! You will obey!" Kagome snapped harshly. Already was the miko exasperated by his behavior. What she expected was complete obedience, and the fact that she wasn't getting it didn't make her very happy, "You will not go after that monster! You may die if you do-"

"So you are only worried for me?" Miroku gently intervened. Pensively, he gazed into light hazel. He smiled. But this time the smile didn't quite reach his poignant eyes. "You are much too kind."

Kagome grimaced, soft features hardened in growing frustration. She did not like where this conversation seemed to be heading. Or to be more specific she didn't like the look he wore. It was an expression of resolve. He had already made up his mind, and she had the sickening feeling that no matter what she said, he would disobey her. "Miroku, listen-"

"Our entire clan is _dead_." The priest interrupted again. He grasped his staff tightly, teeth clenched, eyes darkening in anger, "That thing… he wanted you so badly… he wanted the Shikon. Now that he realizes you live he will never cease his pursuit. It's my duty to protect you, and I **will** abide by it. Even if it means disobeying you." He paused, thoughtfully staring into clouded skies. As if speaking to himself, he quietly whispered: "Your arrow has greatly weakened him and this time… I should be able to kill him."

"This time!?" Kagome immediately exclaimed, shaking her head quickly, the fright only grew. Obviously, the priest once before attempted to slay the snake and failed. He had failed, just as she had. This could only mean on thing. If he left, he would fail again. Perhaps, she was being far too negative, but her instincts screamed that nothing good would come of this.

Miroku ignored her outburst. "I promise to quickly return and once I do, I will be honored to serve you." He lowered his head, and bowed before her. With his eyes downcast, in a show of respect he softly whispered, "My lady."

With those parting words, the priest was gone.

"Miroku-san…" she whispered.

The soft hymn of the staff's rings' still echoed in her ears.

* * *

"_Ojii-san," a small child whined out in exasperation as he tugged at his grandfather's dull, brown robes. _

_Mushin had once again fallen asleep during their breakfast. Hunched over and snoring loudly; the old man was hugging his golden shakujo staff to his chest. The elder muttered a few incoherent words in his sleeping state. His breath smelt like stale sake. _

_The violet eyed boy scowled at the nasty stench. His Ojii-san always did have a bad habit of drinking too much. Most of the times, the man would drink until he passed out, and then the next day he would complain about his oh so horrible headache. Despite that, he didn't hesitate to over indulge in alcohol soon after. The man just didn't learn! Normally, he would let his grandfather sleep his morning and afternoon away but today he couldn't allow that. _

_Today was a special day._

_Four weeks prior, the clan's true matriarch had finally been reborn, and today a ceremony was being held in her honor. He and his grandfather (as well as the other members of the clan) were required to attend so that they could not only pledge their loyalty to the mistress but offer prayers of goodwill. His grandfather knew this, and yet he had drunk himself senseless the night before._ _Hence he could barely stay awake now. _

"_Ojii-san," He repeated for the second time. The only reply he received was a low snort. The little boy's scowl deepened_ _as he grew far more annoyed. He'd also hope to arrive early, so that he could play with his best friend, Sango. At the thought of the dark-haired girl his cheeks turned a shade of red…_

_His features suddenly faulted-_

_He wouldn't get to play with her, if his grandfather refused to awaken!_

_With that thought in mind_ _he leaned close until his lips were near his grandfather's ear. He opened his mouth and quite literally screamed out: "OJII-SAN! WAKE UP!"_

_It was effective._

_The old man roused with a startled yelp, his face flushed. "Eh? Ugh…" Confused with sleep, he blinked at his grandson, observing the boys frowning expression. "Ah, lil' Miroku!" He groggily spoke, fondly patting the small boy on the head. He then released a long yawn, and drowsily rubbed his bald head, "I was having a lovely dream._ _There were scarcely dressed women, and sake everywhere and… my goodness the women were so beautiful."_

_Miroku crossed his arms and leveled the older male with a frown. Why was he not surprised that his grandfather had once again been dreaming of women and alcohol. That was nothing new! "We have to go Ojii-san," he quickly informed, as his pouting scowl grew. "It's our_ _lady's ceremony, and we must attend!" His arms crossed, eyes narrowing suspiciously._ _"Did you forget or something?"_

_Mushin slowly blinked. Once. Twice… and then he gasped so hard that he practically choked on his own breath. "Oh my! Oh my! I forgot!" He exclaimed, already was he on his feet, his staff in hand. The many rings brushed against one another, creating that typical tune, that the little priest was accustomed to hearing. "Come along…-" with a groan he reached up to massage his temples. Sighing, he wearily muttered, "I have a horrible headache. Too much sake…"_

_Miroku rolled his eyes, but still smiled at the old man's usual antics. Being only nine years of age, he was much quicker than the elder, therefore had already rushed past his slow moving grandfather. Standing at the front door of their small shrine, he peered back with happy grin._ _"You better walk really fast Ojii-san, or I'll leave you!" he playfully teased, as he eagerly slid the door open and rushed outside. _

_He'd already left aged male behind. _

_As soon as he stepped outdoors the air blew against his face. He caught the thick smell of smoke. The scent was so strong, that it caused his nose to burn. Confused, he slowly walked along the dirt path that lead towards the community. Their small temple was situated a short distance away from the village, somewhat secluded and surrounded by vegetation. He gazed out through the brush of trees and focused his eyes on what he knew to be civilization in the distance-_

_Looming grey clouds were drifting vertically into the air and it was then that he saw the florescent sea of flames…_

_Fire. He shook his head in disbelief. Eyes wide in both alarm and confusion. The village was on fire, their home was on _fire_. It was being burnt to the ground, and it was precisely then that he heard the sounds of distant screams. The screams of his clan mates- _

_His heart felt as if it'd suddenly dropped to his stomach. How? Why?_

"_M-Miroku…" The familiar voice of his grandfather suddenly sounded from behind. _

_He spun around, and what he saw caused him to cry out in terror._

_His grandfather was just standing there, eyes were dim and his body-_ _from the neck down was completely drenched in blood. Soaking. The scarlet liquid was pouring profusely from his lips, and quickly running down the corners of his mouth. There were numerous knife-like objects protruding from his flesh. He was groaning in pain, using only his staff as leverage to remain standing._

"_M-Miroku," Mushin gurgled out, choking on the blood in his throat._ _He reached out towards the child, as his body visibly shook, "R-run." _

_Stricken with sudden horror, the small child took a frightened step back, tripping over his own feet in the process. He landed roughly on the ground, "O-Ojii-san?" He choked out, tears were running freely down his cheeks._

_In response, his grandfather collapsed in a pool of red, his staff slipped from his grasp, connecting roughly with earth._

**OoO**

'_Revenge.'_

Honestly, that was the main reason why he was currently pursuing the snake. He wanted revenge for his dead clanmates, he wanted retribution for the hideous things he was forced to undergo.-

He wanted the snake's bloody head on a goddamned platter.

Yes. He was faithful to his mistress, and he took his duties seriously just as he had when he was young. He never had the chance to properly pledge his loyalty, but he still knew what he were required to do. It was his responsibility to eliminate any possible threat against her. But that didn't erase his need for vengeance. The clan did not deserve their fate. They were peaceful, reclusive and always sought to avoid violence… they did _not_ deserve to be slaughtered like animals.

They did _not_ deserve death-

Movement. Above.

He came to a rapid halt.

His stomach twisted but as always he ignored the feeling of nausea. In this case (for once) the nausea was a good thing, for that meant he was closer to killing that fiend.

Violet eyes cautiously observed the limbs of the trees. While his target was weakened, he knew it to be wise to not make any foolish mistakes. It was after a few brief moments of careful examination that he saw nothing of importance. Just seemingly harmless vegetation.

Something wasn't right. He could feel the snake's presence contained in this area, and he could have **sworn** that he'd spied something in the foliage above. His body was tensed, and the grip on his staff tightened. In preparation, he began to channel holy chakra into the weapon.

The staff began to emit a glowing hue, as his ki steadily entered its' core.

"Miroku-kun, Miroku-kun… what are you preparing for me, my little Miroku-kun?" A well known voice hissed out from behind. A great silhouette suddenly loomed over his meager figure.

With lightning quick reflexes, the priest spun around. What greeted him was a jaw-dropping sight.

This was something he did NOT expect. Something he did NOT anticipate.

Orochimaru stood tall before him and in a form that he had never once laid eyes on. The monster was in the shape of a great white snake, which was made up of a multitude of smaller white snakes. The features were animalistic and scaled; the mouth hung open revealing three rows of daggered fangs.

That long grayish-forked tongue flicked in and out of his mouth, tasting the air.

The eyes of the beast were yellow with black markings surrounding them, while the chin was sharply pointed. There were severe burns covering the massive body, and the face. Obviously the horrible injuries were a result of Kagome-sama's powerful chakra-

Orochimaru clicked his tongue, the long appendage continuing to flick the air. He took note of Miroku's staggered expression, and began to gleefully cackle. "You may have been my favorite Miroku-kun, but I did not share all of my secrets with you."

"What… in gods name…?" Miroku was in shock. This made no sense. He had always thought that the Sannin's true form was a medium sized white snake. A snake that he would have been able to easily hunt down and kill while it was in its' weakened state thanks to the lady's arrow. That had been his plan all along. Kill the beast while it was weak. Take advantage of the chance and strike.

But this-

He didn't know what to make of this repulsive turn of events, although he knew that things wouldn't be as simple as he'd believed.

"Clever little priest. Always so resourceful," Orochimaru knowingly clicked, the snakes which made up his massive figure began to move wildly in the air, "You planned this from the moment you saw that Kagome-chan lived didn't you? You knew she would strike me with that arrow; you knew I would be forced to leave my current body in order to survive."

The monster began to cackle with sick delight, tossing its repulsive head back, madly it laughed. "However, you believed my true form was that of a white snake that needed to possess a body if it wished to be a serious threat. Now you know the truth, this is my true form!"

Several of the smaller white snakes rose from the body. Simultaneously their mouths snapped open and venomous fangs popped out from the roof. With a fleeting hiss, they lunged at the priest.

Miroku narrowed his eyes, brows furrowed together. He held his staff out before him, the gleam of his holy energy grew brighter. As the creatures dove down upon him, he moved with natural expertise. His speed was unmatched, and his will was strong. While he did not expect such a confrontation, he was fully confident in his abilities to defend, and attack.

His enemy was by no means at its' strongest.

He could do this.

Using his staff he fluently cut through each of the slithering little beasts, turning them into mounds of dust that was carried off by the blowing wind.

Nevertheless, no matter how many he killed, more continued to come. It was an endless cycle, and that was when realization struck the monk. Orochimaru was attempting to wear him out. The snakes would not cease, and eventually he would run out of holy chakra. After which, he would be vulnerable. Unlike Kagome-sama, he did not possess such great amounts, therefore the process would only take a short time.

He would have to end this quickly, or he would die-

Miroku took his staff and slammed its' base into the earth. Releasing his hold, the staff remained upright, standing on its own. Rapidly, he went through the seals for his technique as another mad rush of white snake swarmed towards him.

"_Kakushi: Seinaru Kyuutai no Jutsu!"_

An explosion of chakra followed. The visible barrier swiftly formed. But the sphere did not take shape around Miroku- instead it enclosed around Orochimaru's revolting figure.

The Snake Sannin was now imprisoned inside a sphere of holy chakra and the small snakes slammed right into the barrier wall. They were purified instantly.

"You were correct Orochimaru," Miroku calmly confirmed, as he locked his hands into the seal of the dog. "But the truth of the matter is that Kagome-sama has greatly weakened you. I can tell by the burns that cover your repulsive body. You do not have enough strength to break free of my jutsu." A light chuckle, "You barely have any strength at all."

"So you plan to simply hold me here?" Orochimaru cackled, tauntingly. "Perhaps you are not so clever…"

"Iie. I plan to purify you." Miroku informed callously, a devious, gleeful smile spread across his lips.

Slanted yellow eyes narrowed dangerously, "You do not possess the power!" the monster piercingly howled. The living snakes from his body began to move, rising up once again. This time the hideous little fiends lunged at the barrier, only to disintegrate as soon as they came in contact.

Miroku smirked at the obvious display of anxiety.

Normally, he would not have enough power to murder this beast, but today was a _special_ day.

Today things were different.

Kagome-sama's arrow weakened him so badly. The _great_ Sannin had not the power to escape the jutsu; nor would it have enough power to withstand a continuous wave of spiritual ki. Eventually this murderer would be overtaken, and purified from existence. Body and soul would be no more. His smile, morphed into a conniving smirk. Holy retribution would be given, and then he could return to the mistress as promised.

In a cold, foreboding voice, the priest whispered: _"Kakushi: Seinaru Kaihou no Jutsu."_

Immediately he heard the hissing howls of pain. The excruciating cries were like a sweet song to his ears. He had released holy chakra into the barrier. That energy flooded the sphere and was literally cooking the snake alive.

It had only been a few short seconds, but Miroku's hands already began to quiver under the strain of the complex technique. This was… not easy.

The fact that Orochimaru was thrashing wildly, its' slithering, searing body slamming viciously into the wall of the barrier, wasn't making this task any easier.

But as long as he could maintain his jutsu, success would be within his grasp.

'_I can do this…'_ He silently thought his violet eyes broadened in astonishment. The actual realization was nearly overwhelming, and his mind could barely comprehend the knowledge. After so many years of torture, pain, suffering… agony-

He couldn't believe that he was so close to attaining his revenge.

So close to killing the creature that took him to hell, and left him to burn.

Beads of sweat rolled down his temple, and his hands quivered again. His entire body was feeling the tremendous strain of maintaining the grueling technique.

This was not easy… but he could do-

It was precisely then that Miroku felt a skull-splitting pain in the back of his head. Violently, his body jerked forward, while his vision blurred. He lost hold of the seal, and the jutsu released itself, thus freeing Orochimaru. He stumbled over his own feet, and instinctively reached out to grab hold of his staff. Leaning on the object, he was able to sustain his balance. Despite the terrible pain, he managed to turn around.

Without delay his confused eyes met with another.

"K-Kabuto…" he furiously spat, his body wavered and he collapsed, taking his staff with him. Through darkening sight, he watched as the smirking male coolly adjusted his glasses, pushing them up the bridge of his nose.

"Who's the favorite now, Miroku-kun?" the medic chuckled, mockingly.

Those spiteful words were the last the priest heard before he fell unconscious.

* * *

Kagome sat there for quite a while, staring miserably at where Miroku once stood. The hymn of the rings didn't seem to leave her ears, and her thoughts were negative. Very negative.

He wasn't going to come back.

He was suppose to listened to her. To obey. He had acknowledged that he saw her as someone who was of a higher rank then he, and he clearly didn't mind the fact. And yet when she gave him an important order, he did not listen. She had not given that order out of malice, nor had she felt the need to dominate another individual. She only wished for his safety, and sought to keep him from death.

But… he didn't listen.

What type of servant disobeys the master?

"Miroku-san… I don't want you to die… come back." She whispered, her voice wavered with unshed tears, "Please?"

Pointless was it to plea, with a man that was much too far away to hear.

Pointless was it to plea, with a man that was probably dead. Dead men heard nothing.

It wasn't until Sasuke moaned in her arms, that she finally snapped out of her distraught daze; her morbid thoughts momentarily ceasing. She gazed down at him. Hazel eyes shone bright with undying love. She slowly ran her fingers through his dampened hair. Her actions were instinctive. Natural. Always, had she been a rather affectionate girl, and at this point she only wished to alleviate his stress.

Sasuke was sweating profusely, and his trembling body was beyond hot. He was shaking as if he was cold, and yet he was burning to the touch.

Obviously… he had a horrible fever.

Her eyes drifted, coming to rest on his neck. Strangely, the punctured wounds had already healed, but the three tomoed marks remained. The mark was still emitting a steady flow of demonic chakra, which continued to travel through his network. Her fist clenched in anger, she still didn't have an ounce of holy energy left.

She could not yet remove it. Time. All she required was time, and this horrible curse would be no more.

Slowly she stared about the devastated clearing, and her eyes quickly came to rest on Naruto's prone figure. The blond wasn't moving, although his chest, thankfully continued to rise and fall. Once again, her heart felt as if was breaking. Their team had been doing so well. Attaining a scroll in only a hour or so of being within the deadly forest… but now everything was a mess.

All because of that monster…

The monster that had also had the Higurashi clan slaughtered-

Because of her-

Her stomach twisted itself into a terrible knot, as the truth of the matter, brutally slapped her in the face.

It was her fault.

All her fault.

If she had never been born, the clan would still live. Miroku would not have suffered under the hand of a monster. He would have never left to slay the snake. Her birth had only brought about misery and death.

They were dead… and because of the jewel that laid within her body.

"Obaa-san," she dejectedly spoke aloud, pensively looking into the skies, which were beginning to come alight with the first rays of the morning sun, "That silly story of the Shikon no Tama wasn't really a fairytale was it? Why didn't you tell me so?" Or course, there came not a single reply. Her grandmother wasn't there to answer her, and her teammates were unconscious.

They couldn't even hear her pointless chatters.

In her distressed state of mind she had began to talk to herself.

"Ka-go…me…"

Sasuke's strained voice seemed to quickly bring her back to the surface. "N-Nii-kun!" she exclaimed, a hopeful smile had already graced her lips. She assumed that he had finally awoken and that thought instantly brought about a bout of joy. Nonetheless, the happiness was short lived for she quickly realized that he was only calling out to her in his sleep. His stressed features were beyond strained, breaths were struggled and harsh. Breathing was normally a simple action, and yet he could barely manage-

She… couldn't just sit here. She had to do something… She had to-

Her eyes widened.

Suddenly she had remembered the last words of that murderous monster. His subordinates were going to attack them. Why..? The reason was unknown to her and at this point she did not care. She would not dwell on it. What mattered was that enemies were coming, and not only was she weakened, but her team was incapacitated. They could not help her, nor could they protect themselves, which meant that she had to protect them.

With that notion, her mind entered a primal state of mentality: They could not die. Her family could not die. She would be nothing without them. She had to protect them.

She could _not_ simply sit here, and wallow in her own self-pity. She could not succumb to her guilt. Not now. She needed to snap out of it, and immediately.

No more screaming.

No more being helpless.

No more of that blinding, desperate fear she'd so quickly shown earlier.

They were sitting in the open, and anyone would be able to spot them. There were other foes, beside the sound-nins in the depths of this sinister forest and those foes could be stalking closer- no doubt planning to kill them.

This would not do.

She would have to move them to a safer location but where? Quickly, her mind fought to form a reasonable plan.

'_Ah… I know.'_

During their earlier travels she could recall passing a very large tree, the thick roots of that tree had been sticking far enough out from the ground, that one they would possibly be able to take cover underneath it. That tree had caught her attention, unlike the others that littered the forest. In her point of view, it had looked like a mini-cave inside the hollow undergrowth of a tree and it would be the perfect place to take shelter.

'_Perfect.'_

She stood up, looking between both boys. She would have to literally drag them there and that task would not be easy, thanks to her small size and lack of physical strength.

Nevertheless… she leaned down, and looped her arms underneath Sasuke's.

She would manage, and she would have to do this quickly. It would be impossible for her to move them both at the same time; therefore she would be forced to leave each of them behind, as she retrieved the other.

Twenty minutes later, Kagome had finally drug Naruto to the undergrowth of the hallowed tree. Near exhaustion, she pulled him underneath the roots, and laid his unconscious body next to Sasuke. After which she sat down beside him, breathing heavily.

It took her far longer then she thought. The tree she had it mind hadn't been too far off. In fact, it was only a short distance away from where the stream once flowed but the boys where beyond heavy. At least for her they were. It was like dragging dead weight around, and each trip took a total of ten minutes. Sasuke had been first, and then she had quickly returned for Naruto who… was actually much heavier than her brother. She wouldn't have ever thought that to be the case, seeing as he was shorter then Sasuke.

"Oi… Naru-kun," She wearily whispered, smiling down fondly at the blond, "You've been eating too much ramen." Of course, he didn't reply, and she titled her head to side, as a thought struck her. He shouldn't be passed out, at least not for this long. Sasuke had an obvious reason for his condition, but Naruto didn't...

'_That snake must have done something to him too.' _

She was quick to place blame of the disgusting ninja.

From above, hidden in the tress she had seen the ninja perform some sort of technique after placing his fingers on the seal which kept Kyuubi contained.

She got to her knee and leaned over his figure.

Kagome lifted his jacket and t-shirt, revealing the blond's lower abdomen. Her stare quickly focused on his navel, or rather the seal that circled it.

The circular design of the kitsune's seal appeared to be altered. Strangely, there were several extra designs, surrounding the outside layer of the mark. This could explain why the blond had yet to awaken. Sighing, she lowered his jacket. After she regained her holy energy, she would remove the demonic mark on Sasuke, and then she would enter the seal and reverse the damage that had been done.

A yawn escaped her. She felt sleepy and sadly her earlier nap had been extremely short, not to mention she hadn't eaten either. However, she would have to ignore the growls that her stomach was emitting. She couldn't sleep, nor could she leave to fetch food. It was risky enough to have left the boys alone as she dragged the other to their new location. She couldn't very well wander off for long periods at a time, just because she was famished.

Enemies were coming… what she needed to do was secure the area, and prepare. She didn't have any holy chakra left at this point, but she did have her normal chakra.

Kagome shifted, preparing to stand but it was then that Sasuke once again moaned out her name, in his feverish comatose state, "N-Nii-kun?" She stammered out; concerned over his sounds. Without a second thought, she crawled under the growth of roots, and over Naruto's body. She was careful to not dig her knees into his chest as she passed.

Once at Sasuke's side, she carefully observed him. He was still trembling, and still sweating much more than before. His entire shirt was damp to the touch. Her name left his lips, for the upmost time. Using her long sleeves, she wiped the sweat away from his brow. "It will be okay, nii-kun." She promised, slowly running her fingers down his cheek, "I'll be right back."

She turned around and crawled back over the blond and out from the undergrowth of roots. Standing, she reached into her haori and pulled out a roll of wires. She would place the thin cords around the surrounding area and she would have to do it quickly. Channeling chakra to her legs, she hurriedly went about her task, all the while ignoring the pricks of fatigue that continued to plague her. Within a few short minutes, the area resembled a massive spider's web.

Her wires glinting with a light sheen, and they were wrapped around nearly every piece of shrubbery. Not a place within thirty feet was left untouched.

This would have to do and she could think of nothing better.

Completely spent, Kagome collapsed at the opening of the hallowed undergrowth of roots. She then placed the single wire in her mouth, clutching it between her teeth. It truly was like a spider web. If someone touched any of the surrounding wires, she would feel the vibration at her lips. In other words, there was no way for anyone to sneak up on her.

_'Sasuke-nii… Naruto-kun…'_ She drowsily thought. Her eyes began to drift shut. Exhaustion was finally taking its' toll and her tired body was begging her for sleep.

A little sleep…

Just when her eyes had shut, did the wire in her mouth vibrate.

Hazel-orbs abruptly shot open, in alarm.

She did not think about her next action.

Her hands quickly ran through the seals that were needed to produce a fire technique that was far more powerful than her usual-

"_KATON: RYUKA NO JUTSU!"_

The fires sped up the wire cord, and one second later the entire clearing was over taken in a burning blaze.

* * *

**Fyfy's Note: Ah mai guh!! That was spine tingling! Shocking! Edge of my seat suspense! I loveeee itttt~**

**Fyfy's P.S: Review! For hell hath no fury than a woman author scorned!...Please? :D **

**OoO**

**Crow Rat's Note: **Now it's up to Kagome, to defend her teammates from death. Um, it's time for her to show her skills. I'll admit, I had lots of fun with the _'Kagome cuddling Sasuke'_ parts. And please don't see Kagome frightened behavior towards Orochimaru as a weakness! She is only human, and while brave she can only handle so much trauma.

On another note, a new College semester has started. And sadly, I will be taking math, all over again. I got a 78% in the class, but they have this ridiculous rule that says you can't pass unless you score a 80% or higher in the course. Which… seriously annoys me. I hate math. I am not good at math. And I think that a 78% was a good enough score! _–cries-_

Overall, this means that the next quickest update will have to be two weeks. But I suppose this is a good thing, since my lovely beta reader FyFy is getting _married_! Therefore, she is going to need more time to beta the next chapter.

* * *

_Update Schedule_

* * *

Reviews = Update **Date** (wait time)  
45+ Wednesday, **May 12** (two weeks)  
35+ Wednesday, **May ****19**(three weeks)  
25+ Wednesday, **June ****2** (one month)  
10+ Wednesday, **July 7** (two months)

Counting stops after 72 hours. The update date will be posted on my profile on: May 1, 2010.

_All flames, words of hate, pure detest, and anger will be quickly deleted._

**

* * *

**

**Terms (Jutsu):**

Kakushi: Seinaru Kyuutai no Jutsu- Concealed: Holy Sphere Technique

Kakushi: Seinaru Kaihou no Jutsu- Concealed: Holy Release Technique

Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu- Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique

Gogyō Fūin: Five Elements Seal


	19. Chapter 19: Descent into Darkness

**Title:** Rebirth

**Author:** Passionate Crow Rat

**Rating:** M

**Main Pairings:** Kagome/Itachi/Naruto/Sasuke

**Side Pairings****:** _Kagome/Gaara, (_a very, very deep friendship that can be seen as one-sided love_)_ _Kagome/Neji_ (one-sided love- however, these two will have a very… interesting relationship. Read, and you'll find out.)_,_ _Sakura/Lee_ (Hey, the power of youth prevails. Poor Sakura-chan is gonna have to run from his cheesiness)

The side pairings are subject to grow, as the fic progresses, but the main pairings (a.k.a: The Harem) will never, ever ever change.

**Warnings:** **Very Harsh** **Language; Violence, Suggestive Themes**

**Summary: **The twisted truth is out. Sasuke doesn't see Kagome as his sister, but as his possession. He desires her, and Naruto does as well. But they aren't the only ones. A certain weasel has staked his claim. What Uchiha Itachi wants: Uchiha Itachi will get.

**Disclaimer:** I wish I own both series, but sadly, I do not.

**Crow Rat's Note:** Okay.... here is the next chapter. Now... I should warn you that things go... a wee bit different from the manga. But that's a good thing right? Well, there isn't too much to say, just that I seriously hope you enjoy this because things may get a little crazy from here on out. Okay… I'll admit I'm very nervous about this chapter.

On another note, flashbacks shall be returning around chapter 21 or 22. However, there aren't very many left seeing as Itachi is due back around chapter 26. Le' gasp, I've said to much!

Onwards-

**Dedications: Fyfy- She's a great person! Simply awesome!**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Descent into Darkness**

* * *

"Neji."

No reply.

"Um, Neji?"

Still, there came no reply.

To her right, an outwardly oblivious Rock Lee continued to punch the air at a vigorous pace. His bizarre features were set in an expression of the utmost resolve. He tossed a few swift kicks in to the air, and those were followed by another set of punches. He was full of energy, as always.

"Neji…?"

How many times had she said his name within the past minute?

TenTen was beginning to feel slightly aggravated. Or perhaps one should say concerned? He heard her. He was just a few short feet away from her. She could easily reach out and touch him, but for some reason, he was deliberately ignoring her. The team should be making an effort to locate enemies who possessed their needed scroll, and yet they had merely been sitting here for the past twenty minutes.

Neji should have already been giving them their next orders. It wasn't like him to behave in this manner.

And while she was nearly overcome with concern, the clueless Lee continued to pounce and kick about the field. His odd antics may have been common, but they were also extremely annoying at times. Right now, to be precise, was one of those times. She wasn't in the best of moods, therefore the other boy's actions were easily bringing her irritation.

Why was she so high strung at this moment?

Simply put, TenTen admired very few people. The legendary Sannin, Tsunade, was one of those few. A female who possessed such great strength deserved to be admired and she hoped to one day rise in the ranks as a woman. The second happened to be the Hyuuga genius. She felt lucky to have been placed on a team with an individual who possessed such _amazing_ skills.

Beyond amazing, in her opinion. Every move he made was backed with careful planning and precise momentum. His skills left nothing to be desired. But now, the one whom she admired wasn't giving her a simple glance. No acknowledgement whatsoever. No one enjoyed being disregarded, much less in such a rude manner.

Neji had always been rather standoffish to her and Lee. Already, it had been a little over a year since the forming of their team, yet he hadn't changed in the slightest. The two of them even trained together often thanks to her expertise in weaponry; she'd help the Hyuuga prodigy further perfect his defensive techniques.

Not once was she able to pierce his defense, and that happened to be one of the main reasons why she thought so highly of him. Sadly though, despite the training they'd done together, she knew_ nothing_ about his personal life or him in general. He never opened up to her, although he did seem to treat her better than Lee.

He always spoke down to the boy…

Said male, was still enthusiastically kicking and punching the air.

"Beautiful Sakura!" another fiery punch, "Sweet blossom!" another dramatic kick, "Once our eyes meet again you shall not be able continue your coy games! You will boldly admit your love for me and we will be wed!"

'_Oh for the love of god!'_ TenTen scowled as she leaned against the base of the tree. As of late, all Lee seemed to think and talk about was Sakura. He probably dreamt of her too. It wouldn't be so annoying if he kept his thoughts to himself, but instead he leapt about, proclaiming his love for a girl who wasn't even there to hear it! _'__Annoying.__'_ Suddenly, she had the disturbing urge to bang her head into the tree's thick bark. Anything to block out Lee's constant chatter.

Finally, the weapon mistress turned an inquiring stare back onto the silent Hyuuga. The exceptionally attractive long haired male was casually sitting on the largest root of the tree, a kunai in his hand. He held the blade in-between two fingers. Nonchalantly rocking it back and forth. Actually from her point a view it looked as though he was brooding. His features here hardened, while his eyes intense. Something was on his mind, and now that she thought about it-

His behavior had been slightly 'off' since that incident with the strange girl at the academy.

She scowled deeply at her sudden thoughts. Or maybe it was just all in her head? It was difficult to figure out what the genius boy was thinking. His expression was always _hard_, always _cold_ and always _intense_. So there was a very high possibility that she was looking too far into this matter...

Maybe… she was just worrying over nothing? Assuming something that she should not?

Nonetheless, TenTen really wished he would stop ignoring her-

"Dawn is breaking." Neji's cool voice abruptly interrupted her train of thoughts. Brows rose, she stared at him, completely surprised by his sudden words. Finally he was talking and while he was simply stating the obvious, he still had her undivided attention.

Even Lee immediately ceased his energetic work out. Peering at the Hyuuga seriously, he wasn't as clueless as some may believe. He too had noticed the change in his male teammate's disposition, however, he knew it would be pointless to ponder over the matter.

"Many teams should be resting, therefore as planned we will use this time to our advantage." He gazed up, his chilling lavender orbs met with their eyes. As always, his straight-faced expression was unreadable, "We will separate, and scout the area. However, whether you see another team or not you will come back here within thirty minutes."

Standing, he took the blade he held and tossed it to the earth. It's sharp tip became lodged in the soil as the hilt stood upright. This was the spot, where the team would once again meet up. The kunai would serve as a mark and a simple reminder. Slowly, he looked between his two teammates with a tough analytical stare. "Is that understood?" he asked in a serious tone, fully expecting them to agree with his orders.

Pleased that he was not only speaking and behaving normally again, TenTen happily spoke up in agreement: "Hai, understood." She swiftly confirmed, already preparing to take off.

The ever passionate Lee was nodding in speedy accord. "Roger that!" he vigorously exclaimed, with an eager salute. While he greatly enjoyed daydreaming about the pink haired girl who would soon become his wife, he knew well enough that it was time grow serious.

After they located their scroll, he would happily return to his daydreams of the sweet Haruno.

"Good." Neji turned his back to the two, and with a slight glance over the shoulder he gave his final order, "We will break now!"

The team then scattered.

* * *

Blue eyes narrowed precariously. Something... was missing. Where oh where could they have run off too?

Just ten minutes ago, the squad had wandered pass a very delectable looking berry bush. The shrub had been bursting with juicy black and red berries and seeing as they hadn't eaten since the previous morning, she'd picked a bundle of the mouth watering fruits earlier. They stopped to rest soon after, and she placed the scrumptious berries (also known as breakfast) on a nice patch of what looked to be clean grass.

After which she wandered off to a nearby stream to wash her face and brush her long, and extremly pretty blonde hair.

Yes, this was a competition and Shikamaru did make a lazy complaint about her ongoing need to keep up her appearance, but she'd be damned if she walked around these woods looking like an ugly hag! Besides, her oh so beautiful hair needed to be groomed on a regular basis, or it'd get all knotty and gross. Knotty and gross, was not something she wanted. Not at all!

If she wanted to make Sasuke love her (and put forehead girl Sakura in her place) she had to stay beautiful whether she was in the middle of a smelly forest or not. Literally, the humid forest stunk like old crap and she refused to let the stink cling to her glorious flesh!

But the true issue of the moment was that she had returned only to find that the berries were gone. All of the damned berries were gone!

There could only be one culprit!

"CHOUJI!"

The boy nearly tripped over his own feet at her shrill, scary yell. He clutched his bag of potato chips closer to his chest, and proceeded to shove the contents of the bag into his mouth. "Ugh… yeah?" he answered through his bites. He already knew what the problem was, but maybe if he acted naive things would work out better for him?

"WHERE ARE THE GODDAMNED BERRIES!" Yamanaka Ino howled out, her eyes alight with murderous flames. She looked much like a crazy banshee that possessed the frightening ablitiy to devour one's soul.

Or maybe not.

Chouji blinked, his lips quivering. In a way, he really did not want tell her where the fruits went. (They happened to be digesting in his nicely sized belly) However, the poor starving boy knew that if he kept silent… that Ino would go into a rage and execute him.

She was beyond scary.

Really scary.

Like nut-case scary. Of course there were times when she was nice and appeared relativity normal, if not really pretty. But piss her off and she transformed into a hideous monster. Already fearful for his life, he shoved more chips down his throat, hoping that it would calm his spirit. Hesitantly, he finally replied: "I ugh… ate them."

Suddenly, Ino's body seemed to grow larger, her scary silhouette looming down on his figure in an ominous glare. Her blonde hair seemed to be standing on high ends. Just as she was preparing to rage, did the jaded voice of Shikamaru intervene.

"Geez, Ino…" he leisurely drawled out, resting idly against a tree. He gazed at his bickering teamates and instantly felt bad for his poor friend Chouji. The boy had always been easy to scare, and Ino was doing just that. "Stop screaming. You're going to attract enemies."

Ino turned her furious stare onto the lazy Nara. "What are we going to eat then!" she exclaimed, tossing her hands into the air. "I'm starving and," she pointed an accusing finger at their chubby companion. Said boy was still innocently munching on chips. "Chouji here just ate our breakfast!"

Slowly, Shikamaru massaged his temples. This was such a drag. They hadn't even attained their scroll, nor had they ran into any other teams.

In a way, that was both a good thing and a bad thing. Good, because he knew well enough that their team would have to be the weakest out of all the rest. Therefore, they would probably get plowed over if they got into a fight with an enemy. And it was bad because at this rate, they would never get a scroll; hence failure was the only end in sight.

He sighed pensively. Why in the world did Asuma-sensei nominated them for the Chuunin Exams anyhow! He didn't even want to be here. All he ever wanted was to lie outside and cloud gaze. Or nap. Actually napping sounded a lot better than cloud gazing.

A nice… relaxing-

"WELL!"

Shikamaru cringed at Ino's shrill screech. Women were so troublesome. She was like a less crazed version of his mother and that woman was a strict dictator that struck fear in his heart.

Why his father married such a domineering woman was beyond his knowledge. And that was saying something because while many people may not know it… he was actually pretty damn smart. He just preferred not to show it.

He would rather **not** get involved in 'troublesome' activities, for it was lot more relaxing to avoid responsibility.

Beside, confrontations weren't fun…

"Just go pick some more berries." He finally suggested, shrugging his shoulders. It wasn't as if that were a hard solution to come to. Females really were bothersome. Always over-reacting over the smallest things. Besides, she knew well enough that Chouji had a horrendous appetite. She should have expected him to gobble the food down, as soon as she turned her back.

Ino's brows twitched and a pulsing vein popped out on her forehead. In her opinion, she shouldn't have to pick more! Chouji shouldn't have wolfed down the first batch! It was thoughtless! Inconsiderate! What about them? Or more importantly, what about her poor growling stomach that was currently being depraved of nutrients!

Seeing that she was about to snap (again) Shikamaru was preparing to close his eyes, and block out his surrounding- but it was then that he heard a rustle in the bushes. He looked to his left, peaking through the trees. What or rather _who_ he saw caused his eyes to widen. "Guys! Someone's coming! Hide!" he abruptly exclaimed, before leaping behind some random bush.

Confused Ino and Chouji stood in the opening for a few seconds, before his words finally clicked. Suddenly their eyes grew to the size of saucers and frantically they too jumped behind the bush. Crouched down behind the shrubbery like frightened cowards, they covered their heads and ducked- hoping that whoever was coming their way wouldn't spot them.

The rustling became louder, some twigs broke under the heavy weight of footsteps.

Those steps swiftly stopped.

Team Ten held their breath, still they prayed that they would not be found-

"Stop hiding and come out." A cool voice ordered from behind.

There features faulted, considerably.

"Great, we've been found out by a very troublesome guy…" Shikamaru miserably muttered, burying his face in his hand. Maybe if Ino and Chouji hadn't stood in the open, gaping like idiots for those few seconds, then things could have turned out differently.

All he wanted to do was avoid trouble. Was that so much to ask for?

Ino cautiously peered out though the bush, and who she saw on the other side caused her to smirk. There could be hope yet! Holding a single finger up she cheekily stated, "Plan number one: Hide and pray we aren't noticed has failed." The pretty blonde then held up a second digit, her lovely expression determined. "This means we must execute plan two!"

Chouji reached into his bag, and shoved a few more chips into his mouth. Sure there happened to be an enemy waiting in the clearing behind them, but that wasn't going to stop him from eating. It could be his last meal after all. He glanced over at Ino. He had a really good idea what "plan two" happened to be. "Really? You serious?" he inquired, hesitantly.

Ino turned to him, nodding readily. "Yeah, you got a problem with that?"

Chouji just blinked. He didn't haven't problem with it… he just wasn't sure if it was going to work. Then again, it wasn't as if he had any better ideas… other than to continue eating his chips.

In his silence, Ino focused her attention on the lazy Nara. Staring expectantly at him she whispered, "Do you have a problem with it Shikamaru?"

Said male weakly shrugged his shoulder. It wasn't like they had anything to lose. Although like Chouji, he also doubted that her '_plan_' would be successful.

"I said to stop hiding and come out." Now that chilling voice held a hint of annoyed exasperation, "Don't make me repeat myself again."

That forewarning was enough to make Team Ten pop out from behind their bush.

Now the three stood before none other than Hyuuga Neji and judging by his appearance, he didn't look too pleased. In fact, he looked mean and scary. Those piercing lavender eyes weren't making him appear nice and approachable… that was for sure.

Ino was ever quick to toss on the charms. After all, that was what plan two was all about. "Oh my goodness!" she exclaimed, clasping her hands together she feigned a gaze of pure admiration. The false hearts of love appeared to shine brightly in her blue eyes. "I never thought I'd get to meet last year's number one rookie, Neji-sama! Oh Neji-sama!" she gushed over him and without an ounce of shame.

Neji regarded the squad quite dryly, looking anything but impressed. "Oh…" he muttered, glaring at each of them as if they were the lowest of the low, "It's just you three."

Well…

That was a very derisive comment. Expected though, seeing as prodigies always did have that arrogant, big-headed nature about them.

Apparently, Ino wasn't done with the charms. In fact she was just getting started. Reaching up, she pulled the thin ribbon from her hair, and with a swift toss of the head; her long blonde locks came spilling out. Her shiny curls seemed to literally sparkle in the morning sunlight. In a very low, sultry and clearly flirtatious voice she cooed, "Oh Neji-_sama_… I've always wanted to get to know _you_."

Much to Ino's growing disappointment, Neji was not affected by her blatant flirtation. His rigid features were unmoving although he found the entire display to be sickening. He'd received this type of attention many of time in his academy days. It was nauseating then, and time hadn't changed the fact.

The Hyuuga turned his back, an obvious sign of dismay. Not only where they weak cowards, but they were also a waste of his time. Taking a scroll from them would be easy. So easy that he had no desire to do so. "Get lost." he ordered, all the while never turning to face them, "Go scurry back to that bush you were hiding in."

While Shikamaru and Chouji were relieved at his dismissal, Ino on the other hand was in an instant rage. She had put a lot of effort into that attempt to woo him, and yet he just ignores her! This would not do! Not thinking too clearly, thanks to the anger that was clouding her common sense, she tossed her fist in the air- preparing to screech at the genius boy's retreating figure-

A sudden explosion of fire erupted from behind them.

Literally. There was a huge explosion of _fire_.

Ino screamed, nearly falling over her own feet as she stumbled forward and away from the blaze that was just inches away from burning her. Actually, her entire backside could still feel the heat.

"What the…?" Shikamaru stammered out in shock, he stared back at the vegetation behind them, which was now being burnt to a crisp.

Everything was alight, and vertical smoke clouds were being carried up into the air. The thick smell of smoke stung his nose, and burned his throat. He glanced to his left and then to the right- quickly noticing that the fire seemed to stretch out some forty or so feet, before curving into a flaming circle. His startled eyes focused on the bush he and his team had been hiding behind moments before. Apparently, some of the surrounding flames had spread because that bush was also on fire.

Actually, it didn't even look like a bush anymore.

That meant… that if they'd still been in their earlier spot-

It was a good thing they hadn't hurried back to their bush, or they would currently be burning _alive_. Just what or rather who had set off such a blaze?

"Whoa…" Chouji stammered out, clutching his bag of chips to his chest. Thankfully, they hadn't been burnt to a crisp like the last time.

"HOLY HELL!" Ino howled, pointing at the blaze she roared, "What kinda' crazy shit is this! Fires just don't magically poof up out of nowhere!"

Hyuuga Neji was the only person who was taking the entire explosion with an emotionless expression. He narrowed his lavender orbs, and focused chakra to his pupils. Instantly, the bulging veins began to spread out around the corners of his eyes, some stretched to his cheeks. The small vessel like lines protruded noticeably from his skin.

He activated his '_Byakugan_'- and using his kekkei genkai he saw through the flames, seeing what none other could. He further narrowed his eyes. There were three individuals, underneath the roots of a large tree. Two were prone and appeared to be incapacitated, while the other was crouched down in-between them. The three where in the center of the fire, and obviously that tree was preventing them from being burnt alive. He would also presume that the one who was not incapacitated had been the one to start the blaze.

He frowned as the vision of a female, who had never truly left his train of thoughts, flashed through his mind.

That girl… Uchiha Kagome… she was clearly fond of fire. Judging by her earlier display post exams. Because of that he was already positive that these flames belonged solely to her. But what could have made her unleash an assault this immense?

He focused more chakra to his eyes, his vision stretched to a greater distance and what he saw caused his jaw to clench. That was not good, at least not for her. From what he'd gathered, her teammates were out of commission, and at the border of the flames there stood three waiting figures. That would explain why she had performed such a devastating and reckless attack. She'd sensed enemies near, and sought to keep them at bay.

A smart, but hasty move- although he could understand the need.

However, the flames would die soon. Already were they burning themselves out, and when that happened those waiting enemies were likely to attack.

While smart, she was clearly at a major disadvantage.

She would need _help_ if she wished to survive. Fate was clearly not smiling down upon her, to have placed her in such unfavorable odds.

She would need… help-

He shook his head. What was he thinking? The thirty minutes were almost up. He needed to get back to the meeting ground, and reunite with his team. Being late was not an option. Why was he even considering aiding the girl? She wasn't a teammate, he knew nothing of her.

But…

'_Take off your hitae-ate and I'll get rid of it.' _

That was why.

She had plagued his mind since she'd spoken those words.

That was all he could think about.

How did she know? How could she see it? Could she really remove his curse, for a part of him quite believed that she could. Or perhaps that was just the small piece of him that had always hoped that he would someday be free of the mark. The more dominant air of his personality cruelly informed him that fate was something decided at birth and that no matter what one does, it was impossible to escape destiny.

In other words, the mark would never leave his person, and there was no way it could be removed. That girl could not possibly have the ability to change fate, only the _gods_ who decided the fates could do such a thing.

But still…

That small hopeful part of his soul continued to pester at him-

Neji commanded that his thoughts cease, at once. He had a team to get back to, and that was the top priority. Kagome was not a priority, the gods had decided her fate, just as they decided his and fate could not be changed.

The swift brush of wind caused Team Ten to gaze behind them and away from the blaze.

"He's gone…." Ino pointed out the obvious, "Good riddance." Annoying guy in her opinion. Ignoring her advances like that. He should have felt lucky to have her attention. She fiddled with her long pony tail, carefully looking for signs of damage. She had been awfully close, so there was a chance that her gorgeous hair could have gotten scorched. "Fire," She suspiciously scoffed, still in shock about the wild explosion that had just taken place. "For some reason when I think of fire I think of Sasuke-kun's crazy sister."

Shikamaru's brows knitted together in thought. Remaining silent, he turned his attention back to the flames, which were quickly dying.

* * *

The flames were everywhere. The heat was too intense, and the smoke was choking her. After she released her dragon technique, she'd quickly realized that she had placed far too many wires up. She has also put them much too close to the large tree she was now taking shelter under. The whole clearing was a blazing inferno.

Literally… and this hallowed undergrowth of the tree was the only thing keeping her and her teammates from being killed.

She coughed, or rather she hacked a bit. Her lips where horribly parched, in fact she could already feel them blistering. Never before had she put so much chakra into her flames, and this time she had actually burnt her own mouth.

"Ah, nii-kun…" She coughed again burying her face in his chest. The stench of smoke over seriously harming her senses, and constantly inhaling the product of the fire was not good. Not for her, or the boys. "You were right. I do overdo Katon."

The minutes seemed to tick by slowly, and bit by bit the flames began to burn themselves out. If it weren't for the woodlands thick humidity, the fire could have actually spread out, resulting in a severe forest fire. She peered out through the roots, a solemn smile graced her scalded lips. She could have actually set the entire 'Arena No. 44' on fire.

What would the examiners have had to say to that?

Kagome crawled over the blond's unaware body, and out from the cover of the roots. Standing, she observed the scenery with a kunai in one hand, and a small roll of wires in the other.

The area was in ruin, although that was to be expected after such a blaze. Shrubs were no more, the grass had been destroyed and the forest floor was nothing but a field of soil. The surrounding trees in the clearing had also been damaged severely. The once green leaves had been burnt to a crisp, while their barks looked as if they'd been to hell and back. But where were the enemies? She couldn't have been wrong could she?

That wire in her mouth had vibrated. She was positive. That meant some unlucky person had been foolish enough to trip it.

Were they caught in the blaze?

'_No… there would be bodies.'_ She scowled at the morbid, but truthful thought. There would have surely been bodies littering the area if the enemies had been trapped in the mist of the inferno.

So where were the-

Three ominous figures materialized some feet away from her. Figures that she'd seen before.

It was the sound-nin, which meant she had been wise to unleash her attack.

Much to her relief, they had not gotten away from her flames without harm. Well… at least one of them hadn't. While the two males looked perfectly fine, the female hadn't fared too well. The fire had gotten her, and it had gotten her bad. Her hair was no longer ankle length, the scorched curls now reached just inches pass her shoulders. And that bow that kept it tied at the end was also long gone. Arms were also covered in horrific burns, and her face hadn't escaped punishment either.

Uchiha Kagome gripped her kunai blade tighter. This was it. This was the fight that she knew would be coming. She was well aware that she was not in the best of conditions. The lack of sleep, the lack of food… not to mention her holy chakra was completely gone. Then she had already used up quite a bit of her normal chakra after performing so many Katon techniques within a short span of time.

Hazel-orbs narrowed in a chilling resolve. If there was to be any hope she would have to end this quickly. Her _family_ could not die. The idea of their death was already pushing her over the edge. She could not fail this time. Their lives were at stake, and she would do whatever was needed to keep them alive.

Even if it meant that she would have to take another's life.

She was a kunoichi and she had chosen the path knowing well enough what type a life it would entail. Whether she liked it or not, she still picked the path, because she had to be there to protect her family.

Now the time had come for her to fulfill her duty, and if it came to pass she would willingly die in the process-

But her family…

'_Sasuke-nii… Naruto-kun…' _soberly she smiled, at the simple thought of the two unconscious boys._ 'You two will not die. I will not let you die.'_

With that thought, her expression grew somber, losing all signs of emotion. She was impassive, she was detached-

She was determined.

Kinuta Dosu cautiously examined the female Uchiha. His entire face, except for his right eye, was covered in white gauze but his cynical stare was still piercing, and inquisitive. Clearly, he was thinking, but at the same time was also observing her noticeably exhausted appearance.

She was not fit to fight, and the fatigue was easy to distinguish. "Smart girl…" he finally complimented, with a chuckle. "You actually have talent, but sadly it won't grow to be something great because we are going to kill you."

"Fuck that. She has no talent." Abumi Zaku harshly spat out from Dosu's left. He glared, his stare patronizing, arrogant and overly haughty, "That fire jutsu didn't even touch me. I saw the damn wires. They were obvious." It was then that he turned his harsh stare to his female teammate who stood at side. Derisively, and with evident irritation he sneered, "Someone else was _stupid_ enough to trip them."

Tsuchi Kin gripped her fist at the downgrading ridicule.

She had been the one to brush against one of the wires, unlike her teammates she had not seen them. Before they could speak their warning, the entire field had turned into a raging inferno. While they were able to move quickly, she had been unlucky enough to catch the blunt of the blaze. That much was apparent, judging by her unattractive appearance, and the burns that marred her once smooth skin.

"Damn you…" she hissed, reaching into her back pouch, she took hold of three senbons. She held the metal needles in-between her fingers, "You ugly little slut."

Kagome merely raised her brows, taking the tip of the wire cord into her mouth. With her teeth she pulled it from its' roll; the line lengthened and she swiftly tied it around the hilt of her kunai. "Slut." She parroted with a chilling leer. Her light hazel-orbs were mocking. This was the second time the girl had called her ugly, and the first time she'd stooped so low as to call her a slut. "Not only are you rude, but you are also a very jealous girl."

Kin's eyes darkened, her expression twisted in sudden rage, "That's it! I'll just kill you myself!"

Seeing that his teammate was planning to recklessly rush forward, Dosu quickly spoke up, "Kin don't be thoughtless." He chided, his one visible eye never leaving Kagome. Unlike his two overly arrogant partners, he rarely rushed into anything.

It was always important to observe and analyze the situation beforehand. So far from what he gathered, the Uchiha female was extremely weakened, and would not last long in battle. But judging from the resolved expression upon her features, she was also very determined to succeed, despite her shortcomings. That determination, equipped with the natural talent she obviously possessed made her dangerous. Not to mention, she wasn't exactly looking all too sane. "We will attack her together." He stated firmly.

"No!" Kin retorted, still in a rage. Not only had she accidently tripped the wires and been horribly burned in result but she was made to look like a fool in front of her comrades. She wanted revenge. Revenge always made one careless. "I'll kill her myself! You two can kill Uchiha Sasuke." Her eyes darkened, as a certain memory of the blond male flashed through her mind. That boy had called her out of her name. "And kill that other idiot too."

Kagome's jaws clenched, her delicate featured contorted dangerously. "Kill them?" She repeated, laughing humorlessly. Her eyes widened, considerably, a precarious somewhat demented glint shone within. Smoke slipped from her parched lips, "Silly girl, I can't let you do that."

With those words, she lunged forward, her target none other than Kin. She would need to eliminate the threat against her mates quickly and she would start with the rude female.

"You think I'm that easy to beat!" Kin furiously screeched out, as she too charged forward. With a flick of her wrist, she threw her senbons.

The three narrowed needle aimed at Kagome upper body.

Said female came to a sudden halt, and raising her kunai, she skillfully deflected each and every one of the needles with expert proficiency. She then stepped back and threw her blade. Focusing chakra into the wire cord, she guided the kunai in the desired direction with just a single movement of her fingertips. She manipulated the flying kunai so that it circled around Kin's upper body, pinning her arms to her side.

That action alone stopped the lunging girl in her tracks.

"_Odorasareru Kunai no Jutsu!"_ Kagome exclaimed in a rushed breath. Those words were followed by a sudden onslaught of kunai; every sharp blade had a wire wrapped around its' hilt. Pouring more chakra into the cords, she also maneuvered the translucent strings so that they simultaneously coiled themselves around the body of the stunned sound genin.

With that initial assault complete, Tsuchi Kin found herself bound by wires. The entire attack had happened in less than _seven_ seconds. It wasn't until the little Uchiha brought a wire to her mouth, that Kin truly felt undeniable horror.

"W-Wait!" Kin stammered out, her voice actually shook with foreboding anxiety. She was unable to wiggle out of her binds. "Y-You crazy bitch! What are you doing!"

There came an answer, but not the answer sound nin Kin wished to here-

"_Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu!"_

Rapidly the flames sped up the line of the wire.

Kin's eyes were wide with terror, as she watched death speed towards her-

At the last possible second, moments before the blaze could connect with her, a shuriken courtesy of Kinuta Dosu soared through the air and sliced the wire cord in half.

Kin stumbled back, and tripped over her feet. She landed unceremoniously on her bottom. Her eyes were still wide with terror, as she stared down at the burning wire which lay a few feet away from her. In the blink of the eye, she had almost been killed. _'That girl…'_ she gazed up, her terrified stare met with impassive hazel-orbs. There were no emotions in those eyes, no pleasure, no happiness, no haughtiness… nothing at all.

Kagome's features were blank, and that made this whole matter all the more frightening.

"Damn Kin," Zaku scoffed, laughter in his uncaring eyes, "That _'ugly little runt'," _he was sarcastically mimicking the insult she'd used against the Uchiha female the day before, "Almost killed you."

Kin said nothing, for she was still trying to get over the shock of just narrowly escaping certain death.

From her peripheral, Kagome caught the sight of movement. Rapid movement. Her body tensed. Channeling chakra to her legs, she fluidly flipped backwards, just in time to evade a blow from Dosu-

Or at least she thought she had evaded.

She landed on the forest floor, some feet away from the male and that was when her ears began to ring.

Loudly.

A deafening high pitched sound echoing through her inner ear and the pain was horrendous. It felt like her ear drums were rupturing. A thin stream of warm blood poured out from her ears, running quickly down her neck. Her sight hazy and her stomach felt nauseated. Staggering back, and somehow managed to maintain her balance even though her body wanted to fall.

Cautiously, Kagome reached up and touched the blood that continued to flow from her ears. In total confusion she muttered out a soft, "What…? I dodged. I know I dodged."

"You're moves are indeed fast." Dosu suddenly spoke, lifting up his arm he revealed a strange metal device that was littered with holes. It was attached to the lower portion of his arm. "You did evade my strike, but you cannot evade sound. The vibration damaged your inner ear…" He tilted his head to side, regarding her still standing figure. His stare was intrusive. "Judging by the blood that's coming from your ears… you took the blunt of my sound. You won't be able to move another inch."

Kagome could only blink at Dosu. Her small body wobbled, and finally she fell to her knees. She could just barely hear the words he was speaking. Everything he said sounded muffled, broken and overall incoherent. Her hearing had been slightly damaged. _'Nii-kun… Naruto-kun…'_ she inwardly whispered. She couldn't die yet, she couldn't give up.

She had to eliminate the enemies first, and then she could die, but not before.

She had to…

'_Get up.'_ Her mind urgently screamed. _'Get up, and protect them. Don't be useless. Don't let them die!' _

Seeing her bowed figured, Dosu briefly dismissed her. He focused his attention to Kin, who had finally scrambled her way out of the wires that held her. She was still breathing heavily, her expression distraught. "That is why I said: attack together." He coldly reprimanded, exasperated by her lack of compliance.

Kin stared back him, and at last did she find her words. "T-That little bitch almost killed me!" She shouted, pointing another metal senbon in the collapsed Kagome's direction.

"Hai…" Dosu clipped, sarcastically. All she was doing was stating the obvious. Apparently, she still wasn't over her near death experience. He had never seen her behave so hysterically before. "It doesn't matter anymore. She obviously can't do anything else." He turned his one eye and glared at Zaku before ordering, "You kill Uchiha Sasuke, and I will finish his sister."

Zaku smirked. "Finally, some action for me." He then glanced at the two prone figures underneath the roots. His smirk fell, "Well, maybe not real action, but at least I'll get to blow _something_ away."

It was just as Zaku was making his way to his two male target, that a furious voice howled out: "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"

His eyes widened in alarm, as a massive fireball roared towards him. At the last possible second, he jumped to the left barely managing to evade the assault. The great ball of fire smashed into an already scorched tree, and set the dying vegetation alight. "What the fuck!" Zaku crudely cursed. Briefly, he gaped stupidly at the raging blaze, before turning around, in search of the culprit who had nearly slain him. What he found was Kagome, who all had believed to be out of commission.

The little girl was standing, breathing anxiously as the smoke slipped from her lips.

Shocked and angry, he pointed an accusing finger in her direction, and yelled out through clenched teeth: "You... you just tried to set _me_ on _fire_!" For some reason, he could barely believe what had just taken place.

Kagome clenched her teeth at his surprised outburst, naturally feeling no guilt over her attempt. He'd been planning to murder her brother, and that only warranted death. In fact, she only wished that he hadn't been able to dodge. This only meant, that she expended more of her precious chakra and now she didn't have very much left. Her tattered appearance spoke volumes of her weakened condition. Honestly, her body felt as if it would keel over, at any moment and yet-

Her mind was refusing to obey.

"I won't let you touch my brother! Do _you_ understand that!" She heatedly screeched at him, as her fingers rushed through several sets of complicated seals. This time, she fully intended to make her mark; he would **not** be able to dodge and these flames would be greater than all her previous jutsus, "You will not kill him! I won't let you!"

Zaku hadn't a clue as to how to reply to those enraged words, he took a hesitant step back. He was unsure of what to expect, but knew that another attack- one which most likely involved lethal fire, would be coming his way.

"She's crazy," Kin quietly muttered to herself, shaking her head in disbelief. She narrowed her eyes onto the back of Dosu and irately yelled out, "Your sound attack was a direct hit! How the hell is she able to stand!"

Dosu's visible eye darkened, and he did not bother to give his overwrought teammate a reply. His attention was on Kagome, and he did not know what to make of her ability to move. He had the startling feeling, that it was by sheer will alone that she'd managed. His Kyōmeisen Jutsu should have rendered her completely incapacitated and she yet had the power to attack.

And she was about to do so again…

The female Uchiha's focus was on Zaku, and obviously she was paying no attention to what surrounded her. A reckless mistake. She took one deep inhale, no doubt preparing to release an onslaught of flames-

Dosu pulled his hand back and in one swift motion, he _punched_ her; fist connecting viciously with her left jaw.

Kagome was not expecting the devastating blow. Violently, her head jerked to the right and she stumbled back, nearly tripping over her own feet. Regaining her balance she momentarily stood there, stunned and in noticeable pain. It was numbing, vision was fading into black and her mouth was suddenly filled with blood.

She reached up, gingerly touching her already bruising cheek, and in one soft, but frightened breath whispered, "S-Sasuke…n-nii…kun." After which, she simply collapsed; her body connecting roughly with the earth, long black locks spilling over her face.

In what could only be described as morbid curiosity, Dosu stared down at her, a single brow rose high. Was she dead? From just a hit? After all that fight on her part, one little strike was more than enough to knock her out. The little girl seriously couldn't take a punch, but then again her small stature obviously stated that much. There was a reason why she was so fast. It was because she couldn't afford to get hit.

One hit and she broke like a fragile doll.

A shaky groan of evident pain slipped from her lips. The sight of her body, which was suddenly quivering, caught his attention.

To Dosu's astonishment, she pushed herself up and rolled onto her back. After which she simply laid there, arms sprawled out to the side.

It looked as if she'd briefly woken up, only to fall into unconscious again.

Amazing determination. Even he could admire that. There was no possible way for her to win, and yet she was still trying to battle them.

No matter.

He raised his fist-

Now was the time to end this… Lord Orochimaru's commands had to be fulfilled.

One more blow to the head should be enough to kill her-

"_Ninpou: Kagemane no Jutsu!"_

A shadow instantaneously took shape underneath Dosu's feet, and suddenly, every muscle in his body became locked. In mid-strike, his hand was still in the air, but he could no longer move it. No matter how hard he attempted to do so, he could not. Confusion was quickly setting in.

"Yeah…" a lazy voice drawled out slowly from behind. "You're the worst. The most troublesome one of the three so… it's best to get you first."

* * *

He just wanted to avoid confrontation. Really, that was all the Nara ever wanted. A nice peaceful life. No screeching women, no ninja crap… no exams and most importantly no fighting. Anything but fighting! Fighting lead to death, and he didn't like the idea of that. But here he was, despite his own thoughts, jumping into the middle of a battle that wasn't his own.

Why was he doing this?

Had he lost the common sense that he'd always possessed?

"Oh yeah!" Ino excitedly exclaimed, holding her fist out before. She punched the air, already raring to go. The blonde was eager to join the fray and he knew why. "Saving Sasuke-kun's sister is a sure way to get brownie points! She'll love me and then he'll be so grateful that he'll love me too! WOO! Take that forehead!"

Shikamaru sighed, his chest felt heavy with exasperation. That was all she ever thought about. Her reasons for wanting to interfere in the battle was obvious. All she ever thought about was that rude, arrogant, grumpy Uchiha boy, just like every other troublesome girl in the academy.

"Aww man… I don't wanna do this." Chouji stammered out, staring at the scary looking enemies before them. When Shikamaru, his best and only buddy jumped into the fray, he'd instinctively followed. He didn't even think about his actions. After all, where his friend went, he went. He was that loyal to the Nara, but honestly he would much rather prefer to hide behind that crispy tree they'd been ducking behind minutes before.

That was a heck of lot safer than this.

Another sigh came from Shikamaru. He seriously felt guilty for dragging the chubby boy into this mess.

But seriously…

Why was he doing this…?

_OoO_

_Eight year old Shikamaru was currently cloud gazing. It was the perfect pastime, he'd decided. The clouds looked very nice, and the sun was really bright. _

_His best friend Chouji, was happily sliding down the slide, and playing with that Kiba kid. His friend had always been the one to talk him into coming to the playground. He came just to make Chouji happy, but the truth was that he wasn't really the type for outside sports. His Kaa-san would whine at him all the time, saying that he really should play more, but nope! He decided that gazing at the clouds was so much more peaceful. _

_Some of the clouds actually resembled animals and a few looked like white fluffy people. Well, in his opinion at least. All in all this was the perfect experience, and he took pleasure in having peaceful, thought relaxing moments such as this._

_They were hard to come by at home, thanks to his domineering mother who spent the majority of her time screeching and belittling Tou-san._

_Yes, this was so relaxing so…-_

"_HI SHIKAMARU-SAN!" a very squeaky, high-pitch, and not to forget perky voice sounded._

_He couldn't help but cringe._

_Suddenly, the little Nara found himself not looking at the lovely clouds, which were oh so relaxing. Instead, he was staring into really large, hazel-brown eyes. He sighed profoundly as if the weight of the world was crashing down onto his small, young shoulders. Why him? He knew who this person was, for they had done this deed many of times before._

_Actually it was becoming quite repetitive. _

_With a dawdling blink, he gave his typical reply, "Hello Kagome-san." _

_Uchiha Kagome stared down at him, a huge smile at her pouting lips. "Hi Shikamaru-san!" she needlessly repeated again, still grinning gleefully. She was beaming so brightly that he felt blinded by her onslaught of happiness._

_Too… much cheeriness. Seriously… how could she be so damn cheerful all the time?_

_And where the heck did she come from anyways? One minute he was looking at the clouds and the next he was staring at her joyful face._

"_How come you're not playing on the slide with your friend?" Kagome asked, curiously titling her head to the side, "You always just lay on the sand, Shikamaru-san!" _

_Her voice was way too squeaky. Like a high pitch squeal that refused to go away. A squeal that was tormenting him._

_What a drag…_

_Before he could answer, another extremely loud voice shouted from his left: "HEY! KAGGY! HOW COME YOU'RE TALKIN' TO THAT LAZY BUM!"_

_Shikamaru cringed again. Uzumaki Naruto was even louder than Kagome._

_Hearing the blond's voice caused her to instantly forget about him. _

"_Naruto-kun!" She exclaimed running off, with her hands spread out to the side. "Naruto-kun!" She shouted again, throwing her arms around the boy's neck. Hugging him tightly she squealed out,_ _"Push me on the swing, Naru-kun!"_

_The blond blinked, slowly taking in her words. Finally, he began to nod eagerly. "Okay Kag-chan!" Easily, and quite happily he picked the small girl up then ran off to the swing sets. He almost plowed over poor Kiba on the way. Said boy staggered to his left, "Watch where you're going!" he yelled, shooting the two an exasperated glare. Neither paid him any attention._

_Shikamaru sighed and gazed back up at the clouds. Finally… some peace and-_

_Wait._

_Why did he feel as if he were suddenly being glared at?_

_The young Nara sat up, and suspiciously glanced around the small playground. Without delay, his eyes met with really cold obsidian orbs. Oh, well that explained it. Uchiha Sasuke, Kagome's brother was sitting on the bench a few short feet away and he was staring maliciously at him. It kinda looked like he were tempted to waltz on over and sock him in the face a few times. Well... that was nothing new… every time Kagome spoke to him, he would receive a long hateful glare from her moody as hell brother._

_Why?_

_Well he had no idea._

_He just assumed that the Uchiha boy was a natural grump, and didn't like anyone talking to his sister. Although Naruto seemed to be a obvious exception, seeing as the blond constantly hung around the siblings._

_Shikamaru groaned, and laid back down, once again peering up at the peaceful clouds._

_That Kagome girl was so troublesome. Whenever she was around, her temperamental brother and the loud blond were sure to follow. And for some reason she always said 'Hi' to him. He still couldn't figure out why. After all he barely knew her! Blah… he wouldn't dwell on it._

_The clouds were much more relaxing to watch. _

_OoO_

Shikamaru scowled at the memory. That was why he was helping her? Because she always said _'hi'_ to him? That was the most ridiculous thing ever!

He was always a person that functioned on logic, and this just wasn't logical.

He had just gotten his teammates involved in a dangerous battle because Uchiha Kagome always greeted him! Surely, he must have lost his mind! Well, there was no time to ponder on his momentary moment of stupidity. They were out in the open now, and that meant there would be no running away. And he really did want to run away. Without taking his eyes from his frozen target, he spoke, "Okay guys, you know what to do."

Chouji groaned; sticking his bag of potato chips into his back pouch, "Yeah I know…" he replied wearily, his shoulder slumped. While he wanted to flee, he knew he couldn't leave his friend behind. He'd have to deal with the scary looking Zaku guy, who was currently glaring hatefully at him-

Ino cracked her knuckles, smirking snidely she focused her blue eyes on Kin. This was her chance. It was time to get some super brownie points! After this, Kagome would have to love her, and then Sasuke would soon follow. "YUP!" she exclaimed, locking her fingers together in the required seal, "Take care of my body for me Shikamaru!" she cooed out with a flirtatious wink.

The Nara only grunted in response.

'_That Kagome…'_ he pensively thought, as he fought to maintain his shadow jutsu. The shadow technique could only be held for so long, and the battle would have to be won in that short time. He briefly glanced over at her unconscious figure. Had he not entered the fight when he did, the cheerful girl would surely be dead. _'She really is the most troublesome of them all.'_

But for some reason…

His logical side said that entering this battle was a reckless mistake that would not end well for him nor his teammates.

...

...

...

_'Yeah. This is such a drag.'_

_

* * *

_

He'd been correct.

This battle was _not_ going good.

It had only been four and half minutes and they were already getting their butts handed to them on a shiny silver platter.

Chouji was near unconscious and lying on the forest floor. He didn't even last for thirty seconds, but the chubby boy was doing far better than Ino. As of now, he held her prone body in his arms, and there was actually some blood coming from her mouth. Their plan didn't work. Not in the slightest. Chouji attacked Zaku, and in a matter of seconds he got his ass kicked. Ino- using her _Shintenshin__ no__ Jutsu_ took over Kin's body, and threatened to slay the female if the sound trio refused to back off-

But…

Apparently, these sound ninja didn't give a damn about their own comrade, because that Zaku guy- without a single thought attacked Kin with a wind jutsu, thus wounding Ino (whose soul was still in the female body) in the process.

'_Great… it's over. We're going to die.'_ He sarcastically mused, inwardly sighing at the expected predicament.

What kind of people were they dealing with!

"Konoha's genin are like cockroaches," Dosu mockingly chuckled, as the shadow underneath his feet began to recede. "You guys keep scurrying out from every damn bush, just like the little pest. But it looks like you can't hold that technique for long eh?" Quickly, he dismissed the silent Nara, and turned his attention to Zaku. The sound genin was standing a few feet from Chouji, who was pathetically sprawled out on his back. "Hurry up and kill Uchiha Sasuke. We've wasted enough time with these pests!"

Zaku grinned, sadistically. "Sure. I'll blow them both away with one strike," He raised his hand, aiming it at the two unconscious boys; the sadistic grin had yet to leave his features. _"Zankūkyokuha no Jutsu!"_ A massive gust of cutting wind followed, the air compressed and expanded violently tearing through the surface of the earth and into the surrounding woodland-

And when the wind finally died down, Zaku lowered his hands to survey the ruined area and what he saw caused his mouth to fall open.

Hell. It caused everyone's mouth to fall open.

Uchiha Kagome was standing at the entrance of the hollowed undergrowth, and obviously she had taken the blunt force of the attack.

She spat up an abundant amount of blood, her shaking body was a complete wreck. Atrocious bleeding cuts marred her skin; and her haori was littered with several tears. The dark tattered cloth fell down her shoulders, revealing her chest, which was covered only by the white gauze wrapped around her breast. Another harsh cough came from her, as well as more blood and then like before she fell over, her body hit the earth.

"What… what a fucking idiot!" Zaku finally exclaimed, with a nasty snicker. "She jumped in the way! What kind of moron jumps in the way of an attack!"

Dosu was silent, staring at Kagome's body with a baffled expression. He didn't know what to think. He had never even seen her get up, much less carelessly leap in front of the futon jutsu. He'd fully believed her to be out of the game after his earlier assault. It seemed that the girl just wouldn't stay down. _'__She's a__mazing...'_ He had never seen such will before.

Shikamaru was only watching, with a staggered expression of disbelief. He was flabbergasted, and quite literally unable to form proper words. Of course... he could only fear the wrose. She couldn't have survived that assult and now it appeared that everything he'd done, had been for nothing.

He'd meant to save her-

Sprawled out on the ground and from within Kin's body, Ino's eyes widened to the size of saucers. She couldn't even manage a scream of terror, her voice trapped in her throat. _'Oh my god!'_ Her thoughts were along the same as Shikamaru's. _'That guy… that guy just killed Sasuke-kun's sister!'_ They were supposed to have saved her! But she just… jumped in the way of that destructive attack!

_'He killed her... he killed her... he-'_

Ino's blue eyes furthered widened, in shock.

Uchiha Kagome… was getting up-

She was a mess. Literally, she looked as if she was _half-dead_, and yet somehow she had stood up. She was slightly hunched over- strands of long black hair covered her blood-splattered face. Her small figure was littered with stinging scarlet cuts. Abruptly, her head snapped up. Half-lidded hazel eyes narrowed precariously at Zaku. A sudden wave of adrenaline rushed through her injured body, and with a crazed screech she lunged forward, a kunai held high in her right hand.

Not only was it a thoughtless attack. But it was also a move made out of extreme anxiety. She put the last ounce of her strength into one reckless desperate assault. She was _desperate_ to keep Sasuke alive. She was _desperate_ to keep Naruto alive.

She was desperate to keep her family alive…

Zaku easily side stepped her reckless assault, having predicted her sluggish movements. She would have once again falling to the ground, had it not been for him grabbing hold of her wrist. With a cruel smirk at his lips, he brutally twisted her wrist and the sudden pain caused her to release her blade. The metal kunai fell to the earth, and he quickly kicked it away.

Breathing heavily, she glared up at him, her eyes darkening with defiance. "Let me go." Kagome weakly ordered, having no strength left to squirm out of the tight hold. She could barely even stand.

In response Zaku callously grinned, and gave her wrist another slight twist. It was painful enough to make her clenched her teeth, but she still did not cry out.

"Little spitfire." he mockingly jibed, smirking down at her. "Earlier you tried to set me on fire. You really like those Katon Jutsu's don't you? Well," he twisted again, and this time a cry slipped from her lips. Still defiant, she glared into his eyes, wishing that she had enough chakra left to release another rush of flames. "You won't be doing Katon anymore… that is unless you beg."

Angry and confused, Kagome muttered, "What?" She hadn't a clue, as to what the sadistic nut-case was talking about.

His smirk only grew, and his grip on her seemed to tighten, "Beg me…" he repeated, a pleasurable gleam was in his cruel eyes. Clearly, he was enjoying every moment of this. "Beg me, or I'll break your wrist."

'_Break my…?'_ Suddenly, she understood. In order to execute many ninjutsu's Katon included, one needed to perform the proper hand seals. However, an individual could not perform hand seals, if they did not have use of their hands.

A bout of foreboding nausea surfaced within her. It was over. The rush of adrenaline was quickly wearing off and the true pain was finally setting in. Her chakra reserves were out. Her body felt as if it would collapse at any moment, and the many bleeding cuts scattering her skin were simply excruciating.

Not to mention her head was aching badly. No doubt due to the punch she'd received earlier. Her body was _finally_ shutting down. It was amazing that she'd been able to stand back up in the first place, but now she didn't have the strength to get away.

She couldn't get away-

But she would not beg.

'_Sasuke-nii… Naruto-kun... wake up… please… my body can't last any longer.'_

She'd pushed, and pushed, and pushed herself to a point past exhaustion. She could only do so much.

"Come on," Came his taunting voice; he roughly jerked her to him, shaking her up a bit, "Beg me."

To Zaku's confusion, Kagome began to laugh. It was a dull, humorless laugh that held no emotions. A weak smile graced her beaten features and without a thought she chose to commit the ultimate sign of disrespect-

She _spat_ right in Zaku's smirking face.

A short silence followed, as he stood there in total shock. Her saliva mixed with blood, dribbled slowly down his cheek.

In fact, everyone watching happened to have an entire a state of disbelieving shock. That seemed to be the main emotion playing about the field.

"As if I would beg to the likes of _you."_ Kagome sneered proudly. Even in defeat, she refused to bow. Her undying pride would not allow it. She knew what would come next but she did not care.

"You little bitch!" Zaku suddenly howled out in blinding rage.

That vulgar insult was followed by the sickening sounds of bones snapping-

Snapping like fragile twigs-

A shrill, bloodcurdling cry _echoed_ throughout the woods.

* * *

"Did you find anyone Neji?"

'_Find anyone?'_ Well, he did find _'someone'_ per say. More like three cowards who enjoyed hiding behind random shrubbery. Weaklings. Second class ninjas who weren't worth his time, and didn't deserve the slightest bit of attention. So perhaps, he didn't really find anyone, seeing as they were nothing of importance?

"…Neji?"

Ignoring her call, he reached down and picked up his kunai, which was embedded into the forest floor. He twirled the blade around his index finger, before slipping it into his back holster.

"Um… Neji?"

His lavender eyes showed slight exasperation at his female teammate's constant call. Did TenTen for some reason believe that he could not hear her? She was standing only three short feet away, so of course he could hear her.

He wasn't deaf.

The girl should know by now, that if he didn't bother to reply to her continuous chattering, that it meant he had nothing to say. After all the time they'd spent around each other as a squad, that much about his personality should be so _obvious_.

He only spoke if he felt there was a need to do so. As of now, there was no need, therefore he did not speak a word. Besides, he happened to have other things on his mind. Or rather, he had a certain person on his mind.

TenTen sighed deeply. Neji was doing it again. Ignoring her. At the knowledge, her shoulders slightly slumped in disappointment. She then turned her brown eyes onto Rock Lee, deciding to momentarily give up on pestering the cold genius.

She quickly found that once again, Lee was vigorously punching the air, but this time in his hands he strangely held a bundle of leaves. And to make matters even more bizarre, there were tears rolling down his cheeks.

He was actually crying…

Why in the world was he crying!

Her brow twitched. Already was she feeling the hints of exasperation. "Lee?" she inquired in annoyance, a hand resting her hip. "What's your problem?"

Without looking in her direction, the weeping boy exclaimed, "The power of youth is within me for I caught all twenty leaves! This means that the beautiful blossom Sakura shall accept my proposal of marriage and we will soon be wed!" More tears rolled down his cheeks. Apparently, they were tears of joy. Spinning around in circles, he tossed the bundle of leaves in the air. Those leaves fell down upon his energetic figure. "I cannot wait until our youthful eyes meet again!"

Right…

He made no sense whatsoever, but that was nothing new. Lee never ever made sense.

TenTen rolled her eyes before focusing her attention back onto the silent Neji. She opened her mouth, preparing to (once again) call his name until he acknowledged her-

An excruciating scream violently swept through the forest.

"What the..?" Instinctively she shivered at the horrific sound. Their squad had heard many screams as of late. In these woods, people were being killed without hesitation. Many of them cried their last frightening cry before falling to their deaths.

However… that disturbing cry-

Oh god.

Something about it just sent chills up her spine and made the thin hairs on her arms rise.

Lee's youthful tears had come to a sudden halt, instantly drying up. He turned towards the dark brush of vegetation, a very serious look in his round eyes. "That did not sound good!" he stated warily, his thick brows knitted together and a deep frown was at his lips, "Not at all!"

Neji's lavender orbs narrowed dangerously, his expression hardened.

'_That scream… could it be?' _

His jaws clenched, teeth gritted against one another. Why did he have this foreboding feeling that, the agonizing cry belonged to a certain female? One who he knew would be out numbered, attacked and possibly killed, but did not bother to assist. Truthfully it was none of his concern. This was a competition. Many genin had died. The only thing that mattered was the welfare of his team. Not any other. There was no point in getting involved in the dealings of another.

And yet, despite his thoughts Neji had already turned towards the dense foliage of trees, his lavender orbs focused in the direction he knew the little Uchiha girl resided. He did not bother to ponder over his next words. "Come, we will go investigate."

* * *

The sand smoothly moved through the air as if it possessed a mind of its' own. Quickly it coiled itself around the body last two genin, encasing them completely- and they had not the chance to plea for he raised and then clenched his left hand-

"_Sabaku Kyū."_

The sand instantly compressed and implode, brutally crushing the two terrified genin within.

It rained blood but not an ounce fell upon the small red headed boy. The light drizzling liquid didn't touch his skin or his clothing for in his right hand he held a dull brown umbrella. It shielded his body from the messy onslaught. Said weapon belonged to the first Amegakure genin that he had easily crushed.

Sabaku no Gaara gazed emotionlessly at the hideous misshapen bloody corpses that littered the clearing.

'_Blood.'_

It was all so easy. So easy to _crush_ them. So easy to _kill_ them. So very easy to _slaughter_ them. They could not take away his existences. They could not take his life. They could not hurt him.

He gripped the umbrella tighter in his grasp.

She could.

That girl.

She could hurt him. His sand, his ultimate defense… No. His perfect defense. No one had ever been able to penetrate his defensive sand; no one had ever broken free from its grasp-

But… she could. He knew she could.

'_Blood.'_

Abruptly, he dropped the umbrella and it quickly connected with the solid earth, rolling a few feet away.

"Gaara?" Temari attentively spoke up from behind, as she eyed her youngest brother with a clearly cautious gaze.

He heard his so called sibling, but simply disregarded her. Instead, his right hand came up to clutch the cloth that covered his abdomen. _'The girl.'_ She had made him bleed. She penetrated his defense, and then she swiftly penetrated him with her blade. She stabbed him in stomach… she-

'_My blood.'_ Mentally, he could still feel the heated red liquid as it seeped from the open wound. He could feel the blood wetting his skin, and the pain- had there been pain? He did not know, because he had never once felt pain on the surface. All he felt was the warmth of the blood on his flesh and for some strange reason he found it intoxicating.

He could not get over the event, he could not get over her; it was all he could think of. He was obsessed.

'**More… give me more blood…'** the voice snarled. A noise that could only be described as bestial growls reverberated through his mind. **'Give me more blood, or give me the power. I want-' **It trailed off, cackling madly. **'No. I want the power. Give me the Shikon. I can taste her and her strength has finally weakened. Take…'**

The broken speech was ended with more laughter. So much psychotic laughter and it was making his head ache.

He hated when his head ached. What he hated even more, was that he did not understand the voice. He always gave the voice what it desired, if only to make it cease it's screeching. Nevertheless, this time it was asking him for something, that he did not comprehend.

His cyan eyes suddenly focused on the seemingly empty bushes to the left. They were not alone. Three individuals were watching… hiding behind the shrubs and he could literally smell their fear. The scent was actually quite pleasant, alluring and very inviting. Low yet excited purrs echoed through his thoughts.

He did understand one thing that the voice wanted. _'Blood.'_ He always understood that… he could give it carnage and perhaps it would cease to shriek.

"They had a heaven scroll," Kankuro suddenly spoke up. In his hand the puppeteer held up their needed scroll, and a cocky smirk was at his painted lips. "Talk about convenient." He turned his stare to Gaara, purposely ignoring the red heads odd behavior. After all, his brother was always behaving oddly. It was best to _'try'_ and overlook it. "Time to head to the tower. No point in wasting time out here."

"Shut up." Gaara snapped his intense eyes centering on the outwardly empty shrubbery. Prey happened to be hidden there, and he desperately wanted to kill them. Anything to silence the shrill voice, "I haven't had enough."

Temari's body visibly stiffened, as did Kankuro's. This was certainly not good, and both knew that to be a fact. This was one of the main reasons why neither liked to be around their youngest sibling. Simply put, he was blood lusting and insane. Those two words mixing together brought about horrific results. They had their scroll, and yet he still wanted to hang around the woods and slaughter random people.

"Let's stop, Gaara." Kankuro said, doing his best to make it sound as if he were merely making a suggestion and not giving an order. The unpredictable twelve year old did not like to be ordered around, so he sought not to make the mistake of doing so. "You'll be okay out here, but it's not safe for us."

This time Gaara gave his elder brother a callous glare. "Are you afraid, coward?" he insulted, cruelly, cyan eyes narrowed with disgust.

Kankuro took a deep breath. This was why he hated kids. They never liked to listen, and always wanted to do as they pleased. In Gaara's case, he was most certainly a kid. A highly dangerous, murder seeking kid that enjoyed crushing every toy that crossed his path. And those toys were always human beings.

"Gaara, we only need a set of scrolls," Kankuro tried to reason as he held up the 'Heaven Scroll' in emphasis. "So there is no reason to hang around out here. Let's just go."

In spite of his words, Gaara lifted his hand, aiming it at the bushes to their left or rather at the terrified genin's who still hid behind it. "Don't ever order _me _around." He clipped sinisterly, his tone laced in irritation and hatred. Despite Kankuro's attempt, he still felt as if his brother was trying to be the boss of him. He did not like that. Sand began to seep out from the gourd. The small grains were quickly taking shape, pulling together into a mass at the palm of his hand, "Get in my way, and I will kill you both."

Kankuro's visibly paled because he knew that the little red head was serious. Dead serious. Apparently, being siblings meant nothing to him.

"G-Gaara." Temari tentatively started, her voice already shaken. It was such a shame for her to be frightened of her own Otouto. "Come on now; please don't be cold to us. We really should-"

Before she could even finish her plea, a horrific scream seemed echoed endlessly through the woods.

"Damn." Kankuro muttered, his painted features faulted considerably. "That was one hell of a cry. Sounds like someone's getting murdered." Or to be more precise, tortured and then murdered.

Gaara lowered his hand, and his cold blacked ringed orbs actually widened. That scream. Somehow he knew that scream. The girl... that cry belonged to her. The entity that resided in his mind, was now releasing what seemed to be a panicked howl. '**The power. I want the Shikon. She is weakened... take her! GO! NOW!' **

The demanding voice was making no sense, but it wouldn't stop screeching.

He clutched his head, this time the ache was nearly too much.

Cyan eyes widened further, and in a twister of raging sand…

He vanished.

Temari and Kankuro were standing there in complete bafflement, and their Otouto was gone. The only thing that was left was a trail of sand leading into the vast woodlands.

_

* * *

_

_Darkness. _

_How long had he been here? It felt like an eternity. _

_An endless abyss of darkness and he was trapped in the middle. His eyes were open, he knew that to be so but he could find no way out. He could see nothing. There was no path to freedom. His numbed body felt cold, ice cold and yet many droplets of hot sweat could be felt running slowly down his temple. _

_The contrast was uncanny. To feel cold, and hot was abnormal. _

_He found no pleasure in this, only confusion. Fretful confusion. _

_Sasuke reached out into the endless blackness that surrounded him, desperately trying to find something to grasp onto. _

_A leverage to aid him in escaping what seemed to be a disturbing oblivion- _

_There was nothing. He could take hold of nothing and the abyss somehow seemed to be literally choking him. Clouding his senses, and making him feel disorientated. Breathing was difficult, moving was struggled. _

_There had to be a way out. If only he cound find it…_

_For several minutes he could only stumble blindly through the dark, without a sense of direction and then finally he caught sight of someone. _

_Someone he needed._

_Kagome was at a distance and she was staring vacantly into the abyss of nothingness, hazel eyes were detached and unwavering._

"_Kagome!" he frantically called out, his voice loud with frightful desperation.__ It was a pathetic call, and yet he felt no shame.__ Despite his __cries__, she didn't even spared him a glance. Her eyes remained the same, hazy and unfocused, but unlike before her entire form had begun to tremble in fright. His gaze narrowed in apprehension. Something was wrong with her. She shouldn't be shaking, and should have responded back to him. _

_Why did she not respond to __him__? _

_Something was not right… he had to reach her. She didn't appear to be far, only a few short steps away._

_But unfortunately-_

_He took one simple step and the muscles in his legs instantly locked up. He collapsed, pathetically falling down to his knees. He could not reach her. He couldn't even manage to move. Alarmed, he anxiously glanced up, and made another desperate attempt to gain her attention, "Kagome!" If he could not reach out and take her, then he would continuously scream her name until she came to him. She could not ignore him, she had to acknowledge him. "Kagome!"_

_Finally, his call had an effect. Slowly, she turned towards him, staring down at his bowed figured through wide, innocent hazel orbs, "Nii-kun…" Suddenly, she paused as if her body had frozen of its own accord. Then without any prior warning, she opened her mouth and let out an excruciating scream._

_It was so shrill and so horrifying that he quickly slammed his hands over his ears. However, that didn't lessen the horrible cry. Unlike a normal scream it quite literally echoed throughout the area, becoming louder and louder with each passing second. It wouldn't stop, his ears felt as if they were bleeding. _

_No. _

_They were bleeding and he could feel the warmth of the scarlet liquid coating the palms of his hands. Blocking out the horrific sounds would be impossible, and actually-_

_B__lood soaked hands fell to his side; fist clenched, shaking with sudden fury. Anger. So much anger filled him._

_He was no longer attempting to shield his bleeding ears from the piercing cries._

_Obsidian eyes bled crimson; the tomoes of the Sharingan quickly circled the pupils, moving at a rapidly frightening pace. _

_Immediately, he knew that Kagome was hurt. _

_His own need to escape the numbing darkness vanished. Escaping was the last thing on his now demented mind, he only embraced the darkness. All he knew was that she was in pain, and he could no longer think clearly, due to that dreadful thought. Someone was causing her pain; causing her to scream. _

_Someone… had dared to lay a hand on what was not theirs and that someone was causing her to __suffer__._

_With that disturbing knowledge, he was brutally thrown back into the realm of reality.- _

_Her screams were still echoing inside of his head._

Speak of the devil and he shall rise.

* * *

**Fyfy's Note: Oh Holy Gawd! That was SOOO Freakishly, Amazingly, Awesome! I so thoroughly enjoyed this so much that I Beta'd it in one sitting just so I can read what happened next! Jebus woman! Your skills know no bounds! **

* * *

**Crow Rat's Note:** _-coughs-_ Lets just say... you don't mess with what Sasuke considers his. The Uchiha isn't stable and harming Kagome simply makes the poor guy go completely insane. Ooo and Kag-chan is going to be finding out the truth about Sasuke's feelings real soon. I wonder how that will go. _-ponders-_

This Crow Rat is still doing math, among other things. Hopefully when life stops being so hectic, I can get back to the quicker updates. However, life enjoys being hectic. Giving Crow a break is the last thing life wants to do.

I am VERY thankful of FyFy who somehow managed to beta this chapter, all the while planning her wedding, and writing a chapter for her own Sesshoumaru/Kagome fanfic _Chapstick_. Had it not been for her, this wouldn't be out! Thank you Fyfy! I appreciate you, greatly!

Somethings to ponder on... had Kagome (the lovely miko who has the undying pride of a true Uchiha) been at _full strength_ would she have been able to defeat the three sound ninja's on her own? And what is going on with Gaara? All the red-head is thinking about is Kagome. Um, that _can't_ be good. Then there is Neji... he sure does love to base everything off of fate and the gods. Not to forget his thoughts are on Kagome as well... I wonder what's going on there.

* * *

_Update Schedule_

* * *

Reviews = Update **Date** (wait time)  
45+ Wednesday, **May 26** (two weeks)  
35+ Wednesday, **June 2** (three weeks)  
25+ Wednesday, **June 16** (one month)  
10+ Wednesday, **July 14** (two months)

Counting stops after 72 hours. The update date will be posted on my profile on: May 15, 2010.

_All flames, words of hate, pure detest, and anger will be quickly deleted._

* * *

**Terms (Jutsu):**

**Odorasareru Kunai no Jutsu: **Manipulated Kunai Technique (Odorasareru exact define: to be manipulated (lit: to be made to dance) Dance Kunai, Dance!)

**Ninpou: Kagemane no Juts****u:** Shadow Imitation Technique

**Zankūkyokuha no Jutsu****: **Supersonic Air Slice

**Shintenshin ****no ****Jutsu****:** Mind Body Switch Technique

**Sabaku Kyū****:** Sand Binding Coffin


	20. Chapter 20: Demon's Playground

Title: Rebirth

Author: Passionate Crow Rat

Rating: M

Main Pairings: Kagome/Itachi/Naruto/Sasuke

Side Pairings: _Kagome/Gaara, (_a very, very deep friendship that can be seen as one-sided love_)_ _Kagome/Neji_ (one-sided love- however, these two will have a very… interesting relationship. Read, and you'll find out.)_,_ _Sakura/Lee_ (Hey, the power of youth prevails. Poor Sakura-chan is gonna have to run from his cheesiness)

The side pairings are subject to grow, as the fic progresses, but the main pairings (a.k.a: The Harem) will never, ever ever change.

**Warnings**: _Very **Harsh **__Language_, **_Highly _**_Suggestive Themes_, and _Gore_- Please **HEED** the warning. If you **cannot** handle: Unhealthy twisted love, violence, and characters with extreme emotional issues then please do **not** continue to read Rebirth. (I don't want to frighten you!)

Summary: The twisted truth is out. Sasuke doesn't see Kagome as his sister, but as his possession. He desires her, and Naruto does as well. But they aren't the only ones. A certain weasel has staked his claim. What Uchiha Itachi wants: Uchiha Itachi will get.

Disclaimer: I wish I own both series, but sadly, I do not.

**Crow Rat's Note:** Please heed the warning before reading this chapter, because I really don't want to scare anyone. Yes, I am beyond nervous about this (more than the last. I was scared to post this), because of how it plays out. It steers **far, far** away from the Manga and the _**'Alternate Universe'**_ phrase really, really shows itself. _Big Time_. So please remember that this is a _A/U_ because I don't want to upset anyone due to that.

Also a very nice person by the name of Aiko drew a fan art for Rebirth. It's VERY well done! If you would like to see it, the link is on my profile!

Triple Dedications: KibaSin, Kira-The Weasel Sage, and KittyBlue

* * *

**Chapter 20: Demon's Playground**

* * *

'_Speak of the devil and he shall rise'_

Smoke.

Naruto's nose twitched, his expression contorting in displeasure. For some reason, all he could smell was smoke. The thick smell flooded his senses, causing his to throat itch.

Then his mind...

His mind felt horribly empty. Or rather isolated and alone. Something was missing and he knew immediately what that something was. _'Kitsune?' _he instinctively called out. For some reason he could not hear the deep breaths of his bijuu. Over the past few months he'd grown very accustom to the demon's low, constantly reverberating growls, _'Kitsune?'_ He hopelessly tried again, and when the great beast did not reply, his expression faltered.

He could not hear his bijuu, and that wasn't the only problem.

He could not take hold of the kitsune's powerful, demonic chakra. Naturally, he reached out for the energy, but it was useless because he could not grasp it. In fact… there appeared to be a door blocking the path that lead into the demon's prison-

A door made of disgusting, squirming, white snakes.

'_What… Why-'_

Suddenly, in one quick rush, it all came back to him. The previous events of the last few hours flooded his mind.

That snake.

The same snake that had been trying to murder him and his teammates...

Kagome.

Sasuke.

_'Shit!' _

Blue eyes abruptly snapped opened and the first thing that his sight fell upon was the thick roots of the tree that he laid beneath. Roots? Tree? Already confused, he quickly observed his new surroundings. Laying flat on his back, he was underneath the hallow growth of a large tree, and he wasn't alone. His confusion only intensified when he noticed that to the left of him sat none other than… Chouji?

'_Okay.'_

Chouji!

Seriously?

Chouji!

Of all the people to wake up to. He had to wake up to this guy!

He quickly sat up, brilliant blue eyes blinked; brows rose high in bewilderment.

The chubby boy was just a few short feet away from him, crouched over with his hands covering his ears. He was also visibly shaking. Quivering like a frightened little child who had just seen a super scary monster crawl out from beneath their bed. There was a bag of barbecue potato chips lying on the ground; the contents had spilled out onto the dirty forest floor.

'_What the hell?'_

It was then that the vessel realized that Chouji wasn't the only one underneath the caved area of the tree. All three members of _'Team Ten'_ happened to be crowded into the small cavern with him. To his right, Shikamaru and Ino were lying on their stomachs; their eyes, wide and fearful, were trained intently on the open field before them.

Obviously something was seriously odd about this and he, of course, wanted immediate answers.

"HEY!" Naruto loudly exclaimed, successfully gathering the notice of the slothful Nara and the blonde female. Chouji didn't budge, he just continued to cover his ears; while shaking like a crying baby. "What the hell are you guys doing here!" Matter of fact, what was he doing here? Last thing he remembered seeing was that lecher watching him from the hidden depths of the trees, after which he'd fallen unconscious.

Clearly, he'd been moved, because he sure wasn't the type to sleep walk.

Yamanaka Ino glanced back, her glare was harsh, and yet her eyes still held noticeable fear. Hell, her entire expression was the perfect portrait of frightened mouse. "Shut up, or you'll draw his attention!" She shakily hissed out, before quickly turning her focus back to the clearing.

"Ugh... w-what?" Naruto stammered; taking careful notice of the clear panic that laced her trembling voice. This was becoming more bizarre by the second. What had happened while he slept? It was odd enough that he'd awoken in a totally different place and happened to be surrounded by a team that was not his own, but it also looked as if all three of them were beyond horrified-

And where were Kagome and Sasuke!

That was the true anxious question on his mind.

Where were his two special people…?

The sickening sound of bones shattering suddenly resounded through the area. Then came the agonizing wails of pain, which was swiftly followed by the stomach turning sound of _more_ bones brutally breaking. This time, there came no screams, but the cracking and snapping continued.

Naruto cringed, his features faulted. The unanticipated sounds were not very pleasant. In fact, they were downright horrid.

"How about you try looking for yourself." Shikamaru slowly muttered, several beads of sweat rolled down his temples; and his jaws clenched so severely, that his teeth were starting to ache from the pressure. He didn't bother to turn around and face him. Troubled eyes were too engrossed on the appalling scene that was playing out before him.

That simple suggestion was enough to make an already baffled Naruto crawl his way to the opening of the hallowed underbrush, and what the blond vessel saw caused his stomach to twist. Instantly, he felt sick with terrifying fear.

The view before him was nothing but a field of blood. It looked like a small massacre. Carnage and blood was abundant. It was staining the parched earth, which strangely looked seared, as did the vegetation surrounding them. But even though the earth itself was blackened with ash, it was completely covered in pools of blood. The distinct, yet atrocious scent of the coppery liquid burned even the dullest of noses.

On the forest floor laid four battered bodies. Three were so badly damaged and so horribly malformed that he couldn't tell who they where, or if they'd been male or female. There was far too much blood covering the corpses. Limbs were ripped viciously from their bodies, and large gashes littered the skin. Some were larger than others, but the smallest slice was the size of a small blade. But what stuck out to him the most was that one body in particular was not only horribly maimed but also charred a deep shade of black.

That, however, was not the reason for his sickening fear.

There happened to be one body amongst the unknowns that that he immediately recognized. A very small, scarcely covered body that was littered in numerous bleeding cuts. To him, she resembled a porcelain doll who'd been carelessly dropped to the floor, abandoned and broken. Without a doubt he knew who that was and she looked as if she were _dead_.

As soon as his blue eyes fell upon her that was all he saw.

Her and _nothing_ else.

'_God no-'_

Anything but this…

"K-Kagome!" Naruto frantically cried out. He stumbled from the undergrowth of the large tree, rushing towards her unmoving body. He couldn't help but fear the worse. After all, from what he could see, his love didn't appear to be in good condition.

"You idiot! Come back here!" Ino screeched out, watching with apprehension as the fellow rookie ran out from the safety of the roots. Did he not see..? How could he not notice? She trembled in terror. Her crush- the guy she so desperately wanted to marry…. Her thoughts trailed in stunned disbelief. Didn't Naruto see what Sasuke had just done? Or, at the very least, didn't he see how the Uchiha looked now?

He looked like a monster.

It just couldn't be her Sasuke-kun…

As much as she wanted to believe that, she knew that it was a lie. The person she saw was Sasuke. That was most certainly the case; for she'd watched his terrifying transformation and the repulsive bloodshed that followed. She had also heard the horrified screams of those sound ninja. They were once the predators and within seconds of waking Sasuke, he had quickly turned them into prey.

His prey.

And while he murdered them, he laughed this psychotic laugh that made her quiver with fright. Every single hair on her body stood on ends. To top it all off, the solemn boy held a deep seeded glee embedded in his gaze every time he struck down one of his opponents.

He refused to cease his attack even when they had fallen to unconsciousness… and eventually death.

It was official-

Sasuke was_ insane,_ and she was thankful that she'd left Kin's body and returned to her own when she did.

If not-

A cold chill of realization shot down her spine.

She really didn't want to think of the possibly.

"Just let him go, Ino." Shikamaru tensely spoke; another few beads of sweat rolled down his temple. He truly doubted that the Uchiha would attempt to mutilate the blond as he'd just done to the sound trio. From what he'd gathered over the years, the two boys at times seemed like enemies, but in truth they were actually friends. Very, very _close_ friends.

The odds of Sasuke attacking Naruto with the intent to kill was unlikely. Although, with the psychotic way the Uchiha was looking and behaving, anything was possible. If the blond had no luck, then he was surely a goner and he sure as hell wasn't going to try to save him. He'd already attempted to save Uchiha Kagome, and clearly playing the hero wasn't gaining him any favors.

He just made his life all the more troublesome.

In the high limbs of the tree that his team now hid underneath, Shikamaru caught sight of three new arrivals. The Nara's brows knitted together. What where they doing here? Or more importantly, why? Could this whole matter possibly grow to be even more insane?

Hyuuga Neji and his squad had unexpectedly appeared. They were intently watching the scene before them. But out of the three members, only Neji seemed unaffected by the grisly scene that the Uchiha created. His female teammate on the other hand was flinching, holding a hand over her nose to block out the ghastly scent of blood.

"What… what in the world is this!" Lee gasped out, openly voicing his shock. His eyes had somehow grew wider than normal; mouth slightly agape with both confusion and disgust.

Of course, no one answered his startled inquiry.

Naruto had fallen to his knees at Kagome's side. He quickly pulled her body into his arms and then realized that the damage was far worse up close. Not only was she unconscious, but her normally flawless face was bruised. The darkened contusion around her left eye was appalling, while her mouth was covered in burns.

She just looked horrible.

That was the only word that could describe her condition. If it hadn't been for the slow rise and fall of her chest he would have assumed her to be dead.-

What… had happened?

At this moment he hadn't a clue. He didn't know what to think. All he knew was that he'd seriously fucked up.

He was suppose to protect Kagome, not let her end up covered in her own blood and at death's door.

"K-Kaggy, please wake up." He shamelessly begged. Burying his nose in the curve of her neck, he began to pathetically sob out his anguish, "I'm so sorry. I won't mess up again. I promise."

"Naru-to-kun…?"

At the sound of her delicate voice, Naruto leaned back and his teary eyes met with exhausted hazel-brown.

"K-Kaggy?" he hesitantly stammered out; not quite believing that she'd actually answered him.

Weakly, Kagome gazed up at him. She blinked a few times, taking in his worried appearance. And then, despite her injuries she began to smile, "Oi, Naruto-kun." She spoke in a drowsy voice, as if she'd just been awoken from a long slumber. Her uninjured hand came up to tenderly cup his whiskered cheek. Brushing away the wetness of his tears with her thumb, she softly whispered, "You've been eating too much ramen, Naru-kun."

The blond was beyond relieved at her reply. He blinked back more tears. He hadn't a clue as to why the first words out of her mouth happened to deal with his intake of food, but he honestly didn't care.

He'd realized that she wasn't dead, but that still hadn't lessened his fear.

Her responding, however, did bring him great relief.

It was in the midst of the relief, that he leaned down and pressed his mouth against hers. There came one soft caress of the lips, and then another. The vessel then lingered there, his mouth still locked with the small miko in his arms. He couldn't pull away, not yet.

He took that moment to pour his relief, his love and his plea for forgiveness into one final kiss. When he did lean back, his lips finally leaving hers, the first words he whispered were, "I'm so sorry. Really, Kagome, I am."

Another apology. Although he'd already given her one he couldn't find it in his heart to not give another.

Kagome only stared up at him, with widened hazel orbs. She blinked once; her hand left his cheek and she gingerly ran her slender fingers over her lips. Her mind was slowly registering what he'd just done, and it wasn't the words she'd focused on. It was his actions, "Naruto-kun," She spoke in one flushed breath, her smile grew wide. "You just kissed me."

What truly disappointed her was the fact that she'd been too stunned to return the show of affection. She shifted slightly in his arms, and instantly regretted the action. Her entire body was aching. "Naru-kun," she muttered, feeling quite confused, "Where did nii-kun go and why does my body hurt so bad?"

Naruto only cringed. He had no idea where Sasuke was at, but he planned to search for the teme as soon as he took care of her. At this point he was desperately trying to focus on one thing at a time. This was all nearly too much for him to handle, "Just don't move, okay!" he hastily ordered. He wasn't even pondering over his swift, but intimate show of affection.

The only thing he could focus on was her injuries.

Blue eyes abruptly narrowed, his expression grew heated.

Obviously someone hurt her, and she apparently didn't even remember. Seeing as she had a black eye, there was a really good chance that she suffered from a blow to head. Which could have also resulted in amnesia.

"Kagome, you need to remember who did this to you." he seriously spoke, his mind already dead set on vengeance, "Tell me and I'll kill them for you."

"Kill?" Kagome reiterated, feeling even more confused. "What do you mean? Kill who?"

The blond scowled, teeth grinding against one another. Although angry, he was able to keep his voice soft while speaking to her. Very slowly, he explained, "Someone hurt you. Think hard about who did it and then tell me. Please."

"Who…" Kagome trailed off, her brows knitted together. It was then that she tried to piece together the previous events. For a long moment she drew a complete blank. She couldn't remember what happened, or why her body ached so badly. Her mind wasn't exactly coherent and while her body hurt, it was nothing compared to the pain she felt when she attempted to move her right wrist.

The slightest of movements would cause a sharp and piercing pain to run through her hand.

'_My wrist.'_

A sudden gasp of comprehension slipped from her lips. The previous events began to replay in her mind at a frantic pace.

Her poor, battered and broken wrist.

'_Those sound ninja…'_

When she had defied Zaku, he, in a fit of rage viciously twisted her wrist, breaking the bones. At that thought, she didn't have the desire to look at the horrible injury. Naturally, she feared the worse. The sounds of her own bones snapping had been the last thing she heard before blacking out-

But…

It was okay, because obviously all had not been in vain. Naruto was right here, and he was alive. And since he was alive and okay, then so was…

Instead of answering the blond's question, Kagome began to desperately call out, "Sasuke-nii! Sasuke-nii!" She urgently glanced around the ruined field, hoping to locate her missing sibling.

It was then that she saw the carnage that surrounded them. There were three bodies on the forest floor and they were so deformed that it was impossible to tell who they had been by sight alone.

Nonetheless, she instantly knew that they belonged to the sound genin she'd been fighting just minutes before.

They were dead. But… she had just been fighting them. They were alive then… and now they were dead. All three of them were _dead_.

The shocking realization struck her hard.

'_How…?'_

'_Who…?'_

It was almost as if some unknown entity was aware of her silent questioning, because precisely then, a sinister shadow loomed over their bowed figures. The air seemed to dropped several degrees, and the threatening shadows' appearance grew larger, it's silhouette spreading further across the forest floor.

Instantly, Naruto went on full alert, as his ninja instincts screamed danger. His hold on Kagome tightened, and he hastily jumped to his feet, taking the injured girl with him. He felt her wince in obvious pain from the unexpected movements, but unlike earlier, he didn't have to time to apologize. Spinning around, he was expecting to come face-to-face with some unknown enemy, but what he saw caused him to freeze; his expression was suddenly clouded with shock, and all the muscles in his body locked up.

'_What the hell…!' _he inwardly screamed out. His voice was caught in his throat, therefore he was unable to loudly voice his alarm, as he would have liked to.

From his arms Kagome sucked in a breath, staring upon the sight with ample eyes, her mouth slightly agape in undeniable horror. She gripped his jacket tightly; the material balling into her small fist, "N-Nii-kun...?" the miko stammered out, taken back by the sight before her.

Still in silent shock, Naruto mouth fell opened.

He now knew why Team Ten was cowardly hiding underneath the roots of that tree…

That menacing shadow that had loomed over them was none other than Sasuke. He'd been so focused on Kagome that he'd never realized that the Uchiha had been standing just mere feet away. Coldly watching their affectionate interactions in soundless contemplation-

That wasn't really the problem though. The true issue was how the sullen boy now looked. His appearance had actually morphed into something devilishly hideous.

The Uchiha's skin was a tinted grey, while his unruly hair had greatly lengthened, reaching the center of his back; lips were a dark bluish hue. A black shuriken shaped tattoo marred the bridge of his nose, and its' jagged tips spread swiftly across his cheeks.

To make matters even more spine-chilling; two board, hand-liked appendages were grotesquely protruding out of the his back. They had ripped cleanly through the shirt, tattering the material. Each end of the finger-like attachments were equipped with a single long, curved nail, while the rough surface of the skin was littered with small ridged clawed limbs. At the same time, they seemed to resemble coarse, featherless wings. Not only were they large, but spread out to the side, they created the illusion of a dark, demonic, winged beast.

"It's the mark…" Kagome finally whispered; as she warily examined Sasuke's figure. The chakra that was contained within the mark was still mixing and attempting to fully merge with his network. It was corrupting him, and he was making no attempt to fight it.

That was why he looked like a terrifying monster.

She needed to… remove it-

Yet, she hadn't the holy chakra to do so.

Regardless, she had to do something.

She couldn't very well sit there and let him remain this way.

"Nii-kun-" Kagome tentatively spoke up; completely ignoring her own pain, she made a feeble attempt to squirm out of Naruto's hold. Sharp, shooting sensations ran through her wrist, while her body loudly protested, but she fought past her own pain. The only thing that mattered was Sasuke, and for him she could easily push past her own suffering.

She'd done it before while facing the sound genin, therefore she _could_ and _would_ do it again.

Despite that, her effort to leave Naruto hold was in vain. The blond instantly knew what she planned to do and tightened his grip. He would not release her. He didn't have any intentions on letting her go to the Uchiha; not while he was in _'this'_ condition.

Although he hadn't a clue as to what this condition happened to be. He just knew it was far from good. Not only did Sasuke resemble a malevolent fiend straight from the deepest pits of _hell_, but the front of his shirt was covered in dried _blood_. Blood that was not his own.

He was confused, beyond confused. He had woken up to destruction, seen Kagome's horrible condition, panicked, cried, grew angry and now...

He was staring at _someone_ who he'd known for years, _someone_ who he felt a bond with, _someone_ who he loved and saw as a brother... but-

His stomach twisted once again; his heart pounded brutally against his chest. Right now, his mind and his emotions were overloading, and he felt as if they were burst at any moment.

"Sasuke…" Naruto sickeningly began; briefly pausing to further gawk at his rival and friend. He seriously didn't know what to make of this repulsive change and this entire situation was quickly overwhelming him. He knew Sasuke, he knew the bastard well, but the being standing before him barely looked like the person who he was so familiar with. "W-Why…? What?" he shook head, in order to snap himself out of his flabbergasted shock. At last, he loudly exclaimed, "Why the _fuck_ do you look like that!"

Of course, the devilish Uchiha heard his rival's alarmed inquiry, but rather than respond to the confused boy, he chose to focus his iniquitous glare elsewhere.

The white of Sasuke's eyes had long since bled to an abyss-like shade of black, and the menacing gleam of his three tomoed sharingan met frigidly with shocked hazel-orbs. "Kagome." He roughly hissed her name, his dark hued lips spreading into a sick smile. He took a dawdling step towards them, and instinctively Naruto took a very hasty step back. His muscles weren't locked up any longer, in fact, his entire body was now on edge due to the other male's sudden approach.

While Sasuke noticed the blond's actions, he momentarily ignored them, and stood still. He was slowly observing Kagome's injuries. "Those three. The sound genin," he continued chillingly, motioning two finely clawed fingers in the direction of the corpses that littered the earth, "They were the ones who did this to you, weren't they?" He was sure that they were, so perhaps that had been a pointless question?

After all, he'd awoken to see one of the now dead sound-genin standing over her unconscious body, therefore, he logically assumed that the male had been one of the assailants.

Even if they, by chance, hadn't been, it really wouldn't have mattered; because he had already slaughtered them, and once dead there was no coming back.

The dead did not rise-

But he, _Uchiha Sasuke_, most certainly did.

Sasuke didn't give her a chance to reply, instead he continued with a shrewd smirk, "I killed them for _you_, Kagome." He feverishly declared; extremely proud of his dark deeds, "I broke their bones. _All_ of their bones. Hahaha," the laugh was maniacal; shoulders quivered in delight, and his expression was beyond fanatical, "Did you hear their screams? Tell me you heard them. They were so loud, you _had_ to have heard them."

It was as if he were seeking... no, craving her praise. He wanted her to acknowledge and approve of his bloodthirsty actions. His every move had been for her. He had taken revenge for the pain that she'd been forced to undergo. Because of those sounds ninja she had suffered greatly, therefore he returned the favor. Plus more.

There had been no fleeing. Only screaming. Only suffering. Nothing could flee from _his_ will. No one could escape _his_ grasp...

The only thing he regretted was that their deaths had came far too quickly. With one simple twist of the neck, the frail bones snapped, and the body ceased to move. It was so disappointing, for he wished that he could have brought about more torture...

Kagome could only stare back with wide eyes, her lips trembling. She couldn't manage to answer his demented questions; her heart was too heavy with fright. She had already gathered that he'd killed them, and honestly she didn't care about the deceased sound trio.

They meant nothing.

Her only concern was Sasuke.

He needed to resist the demonic chakra that the cursed mark was feeding him. It was seriously messing him up. That much was obvious; judging by his disturbing appearance and the psychotic way he was behaving. "Nii-kun, I know you killed them. You were just protecting me, and I am thankful that you did so... but the mark," she softly began her pleas; desperately hoping to reason with him, "You need to resist the mark, you're allowing the chakra to corrupt you-"

"It's not corrupting me," Sasuke sharply intervened, sharingan orbs narrowing callously at her words. His sudden glee vanished. He stared down at his hands, carefully examining each of his long, curved nails. A cold smirk spread across his features; eyes widened psychotically, "It's power. I feel it coursing through my veins and it feels _so_ good." Once again his gaze met hers. Chuckling callously, he said: "You _know_ that I've always wanted power, Kagome."

For the second time, Naruto shook his head in disbelief. Killing those sound ninjas was perfectly fine with him, seeing as he'd now gathered that they'd caused Kagome harm. He would have done the exact same thing, given the chance, but... Sasuke shouldn't have changed into this '_thing_' during the process of murdering them. "J-Just… damn..." he stammered, completely flabbergasted.

Kagome went completely white. He wanted power, of course, she knew this. He trained into the night, going without rest on many instances, and all because of that blinding need for power. Now... he saw the demonic chakra of the curse as power-

This meant that she wasn't getting through to him. Her words were entering one ear, and flying out of the other. But that didn't stop her from trying again. She needed to pull him from this state, before it went too far, "Nii-kun please listen to -"

"Don't call me that." Sasuke unexpectedly interrupted for the second time. His black hued lips were set into a livid snarl, his crimson orbs narrowed precariously.

Immediately, Naruto's body tensed; and he took in a deep breath, _'Please, don't say what I think you're going to say, teme. It's not suppose to be like this...'_ The blond had a very ominous feeling about what was going to happen next.

Taken back, Kagome could only stare at Sasuke in alarm. "W-What…?" she stuttered over her words, confused. She hadn't a clue as to what she'd done to warrant his sudden outburst of anger, "Don't call you what?"

"Don't call me brother again," Sasuke harshly growled out the startling order in a dark rumble of a voice.

His brooding eyes leisurely strayed over her ravaged body; the intense desire unmistakable. He was completely engrossed by the sight of her petite form, and for that moment nothing could make him turn away. Her haori was near ruin, and had long since fallen past slender shoulders, revealing her chest.

His immorally, intrusive gaze then lingered over her breasts, which were still bound and concealed by the gauze.

The white bandages, much to his disappointment, prevented him of seeing what he truly wanted. He_ needed_ to see more, and the fact that he could not greatly irritated him. A low hissed came from his lips as he bit back a snarl of frustration. He finally allowed his hooded eyes to meet with ample hazel. Just looking at her delectable features caused him to smirk, "You are _not_ my sister."

Her confusion, as well as her agitation was noticeable and yet he deliberately ignored it…

"Damn it Sasuke!" Naruto furiously yelled out, "Just shut the fuck up!" He'd instantly taken note of the way Sasuke was eyeing his sibling, and if he'd noticed, then so would everyone else. How ironic was this? Just hours before he'd been _desperate_ to keep this matter a _secret_. But now, he was practically announcing it to the whole damn world!

At this rate, the entire village would know by the time the exams ended!

This was bad. Very bad.

He was not the smartest guy around, but he already knew that this would not be received well by others. Hell, he was still having a difficult time taking it in. But while he, thanks to all their history together, was willing to literally **force** himself into accepting Sasuke's true feelings, others would not be so forgiving.

Of course Sasuke heard his angry demands, but he simply ignored them. Those powerful, sharingan orbs were focused solely on Kagome. That was all he saw and all he wanted. Her. Only her.

From beneath the roots of the trees, Ino's pretty blue eyes were extremely wide, and her jaw had gone slack. She was baffled. "What the h-hell? Why is he… ugh- the hell...? S-Shikamaru," the blonde hesitantly stammered out, staring over at the boy. Upset and confused, she whispered out through clenched teeth, "What in the **hell** is going on!"

The Nara only cringed, he couldn't take his focus away from '_Team Seven_' and he didn't know what to tell Ino. His quick mind was still trying to comprehend the entire situation, although he already had a very good idea of what was taking place. While he couldn't explain Sasuke's change in appearance, he did fully understand the male's words. He also understood the incestuous look in the Uchiha's crimson eyes.

He understood… and it sickened him.

Poor Chouji hadn't ceased his shaking. He remained hunched over, in the back of the hallowed grove; hands covering his ears. Apparently he was far too traumatized and couldn't manage to pay attention to the constant craziness taking place.

"This just isn't right." TenTen quietly muttered as she stared down at the clearing below. She had known they were going to investigate that startling scream, but really she hadn't expected to come upon a sight this bizarre.

The carnage was horrible, and the Uchiha's disturbing form was hideous, but his words somehow disturbed her more. The two were siblings; that much she was sure of. So why in the world was he looking and speaking to his _sister_ in such an inappropriate way?

It was just… wrong.

Gross, too.

Really gross.

With an expression of disgust, the weapon mistress shook her head, "Something is seriously off about this. I don't like it."

From his crouched position on the branch, Lee vigorously nodded; fully agreeing with his female teammate's perturbed comments, "I do not like this either!" This whole scene didn't look too good, and he was worried for the youthful little Uchiha female. If things got out of hand… he would have to intervene. This was not his battle, but that didn't matter.

He always did have a blinding sense of benevolence. Besides, he owed her that much, for she'd strengthen his resolve in his pursuit of Haruno Sakura; and that was more than enough to warrant his favor.

Hyuuga Neji was completely silent as he continued to observe the shocking events. His mouth was set in a downwards tilt, the scowl upon his lips evident. He wasn't fond of this entire ordeal.

In fact, he found it very exasperating.

Intimate relationships between family members were not unheard of in the Hyuuga clan. In order to keep the clans kekkai genkai from dying out, sexual affairs; with the intent to birth a child, were usually done by two Hyuugas'. If not, there was a possibly of the infant being born without a Byakugan, and that child would not be accepted in the clan.

But…

Those incestuous relations were between second and third _cousins_. In some rare instances there were first cousin marriages, but it was not common. Nonetheless, _never_ did siblings involve themselves in sexual play. Brother and sister affairs were considered taboo. Therefore this little ordeal was seriously aggravating him; even though it shouldn't have, because after all, this was none of his business.

She... was none of his concern... and yet, despite that fact-

Neji knew that if things continued along the depraved path that he felt it was heading, then _he_ would have to enter and diffuse the unsettling dispute.

Shocked, the priestess's mouth had fallen open at Sasuke's words. His appearance, and the way he was looking at her, wasn't helping to ease the growing anxiety. He was not behaving right. For him to say that she was not his sister just made no sense. It had to be the cursed mark. She could come to no other conclusion then that. Sasuke would never say that she wasn't his sibling.

Nor would he look at her in such a way.

The demonic tattoo was influencing his actions and if it weren't for that he wouldn't be speaking like this.

But that didn't change the fact that this was seriously starting to scare her-

Kagome was _not _scared of him. She could _never_ be scared of Sasuke. She trusted him with her life and it did not matter how he looked or how he behaved. He would _never_ physically harm her. Not intentionally. Even in this horrible state, he wouldn't.

However, she was scared _for_ him. She hadn't a clue as to what to do. Words weren't working. She had no holy chakra. She could not cleanse him. After all she'd done to save him from death, she couldn't even manage to save him from corruption.

She felt… useless, and that the blame was on her shoulders. Every horrible event that had occurred revolved around her birth.

Trying to hold back her impending tears, Kagome continued to clutch Naruto's jacket. Her guilt increased, and her heart felt as if it were breaking. She buried her face into the blond's chest; muffling her sniffles.

Still ignoring her noticeable anxiety, Sasuke extended a finely clawed hand to her. "Kagome, come to me," he feverishly ordered, a lustful glint in his demented eyes. He walked towards the pair, hand still outreached as if beckoning her to obey.

Naruto's blue orbs darkened at the Uchiha's approach. He was already backing away, trying to keep distance between them. He'd wanted him to tell Kagome the truth, but _not _like this. Not in this condition and definitely not this way. She was holding on to him so tightly that her knuckles were turning a light shade of red.

Then she was crying, her body shaking with tears. He assumed that Sasuke's behavior was freaking her out, and he couldn't blame her.

The creepy bastard was freaking him out, too.

This time, Sasuke did not overlook the blond's attempt to maintain distance. From his point of view, it looked as if his fellow pack member was trying to keep a possession that did not belong to him. The reason why she did not obey, and come to him, was because Naruto wouldn't allow it. He did not forget what his idiotic rival had just done minutes before. He had dared to place his lips upon hers, and that itself warranted punishment.

Kagome did not belong to Naruto, she belonged to _him_. The bijuu container had no right to touch her, unless he gave his permission, and clearly he had not done such a thing.

Those menacing Sharingan eyes clashed with brilliant blue. "Naruto, you will give her to me. _Now_," he callously demanded in a domineering tone that held obvious hints of forewarning; daring the blond to not comply. First, he wanted what was his, and then he would properly deal with his rival.

Naruto shot the Uchiha a dubious stare. As if he would do such at thing! Especially when Sasuke was looking at Kagome as if he were literally planning to strip and molest her! "I'll give her to you when you stop acting and looking like a creepy psycho!" he exclaimed exasperatedly, quickly shaking his head. "Seriously, man! You're totally freaking me out!"

"Naruto..." Sasuke chillingly repeated, not pleased with that agitated retort. His orders were to be followed, and disobedience was not something he tolerated. "Obey my order and give her to me, or I _will _punish you, severely."

This time, Naruto didn't bother to reply. There was no point because he knew his words would be useless. _'Okay, think. Think! I need to fix this. Everything is a mess and I need to fix it now!'_ He had to do something, and he had to do it promptly. This entire ordeal was quickly escalating out of control.

His family appeared to be falling apart right before his eyes, and Sasuke seemed to be the beginning of the end. He felt as if he'd woken up in hell, and the evil little fiends of this hellish realm were currently picking at his soul with gleeful vigor. Attempting to drive him into the same state of insanity that the dark haired, winged male before him had fallen into.

He took in another deep breath. He would find a way to fix this, and then everything would go back to being normal. Or as normal as it could be given the dysfunctional state that his team had always been trapped in.

First things first-

He needed to put Kagome somewhere...

Somewhere _away_ from Sasuke, and then he would attempt to literally _punch_ the common sense back into his demented friend.

The only place he could think to hide her was the undergrowth of that tree he'd woken up beneath. It was only a few short feet away. With that thought in mind, he continued to take small steps back, as if slowly easing away from some rabid beast that was contemplating on how to attack and rip apart its' cornered prey. Just a 'few' more inches and he could quickly hide her beneath the roots with the Nara and his cowardly team.

Wisely, Naruto hadn't taken his stare from the Uchiha's tomoed orbs.

Sasuke had ceased to stalk towards the pair. Instead, the devilish looking boy stood still. He glared harshly at the Jinchuuriki, a nasty, calculating glint in his eyes.

Seeing the blond's movement, Nara Shikamaru instantly knew what his intentions happened to be. No. Way. "Are you kidding me!" he suddenly shouted, teeth still clenched and expression overwrought. Small beads of sweat rolled their way down his temple.

That abrupt yell was enough to gather Naruto's notice. He made the foolish mistake of looking away from Sasuke, someone who he should have kept his attention on despite any other interfering. Confused, he peered back at Shikamaru with wide, baffled blue eyes.

Said male gave his fellow rookie a stare of incredulously. "You idiot! Don't bring her over here! It'll only make 'him' come over here!" Shikamaru frantically explained, jutted a thumb rudely at the now mental Uchiha, "Are you trying to get my squad killed!"

His words could be seen as uncaring by many.

But honestly, he felt as if he'd put his teammates in enough danger already. Recklessly jumping into the fray to aid Uchiha Kagome could have resulted in the death of his group. He still didn't understand 'why' he'd done such a thing. Logically it had been a foolish move. And now with the crazed Sasuke involved in this quarrel, being anywhere near Kagome was like asking to end up like the dead sound trio.

He knew that Sasuke would quickly kill him, as well as his squad, without a thought.

The last thing he planned to do was get his team murdered.

The battle was out of his control and it was none of his business. He would not further endanger the lives of his squad.

Naruto knew that the lazy genin was only concerned about his teammates, but that didn't matter to him at this point. He scowled down at Shikamaru, eyes narrowing with sudden frustration. He needed to hide Kagome somewhere, and as of now that tree looked like the perfect spot. No one would tell him otherwise, "You lazy bastard! I don't give a damn about-"

"Meddling moron." Sasuke suddenly interrupted, his low growls echoing menacingly from behind the blond, "How dare you take your eyes off of me. How dare you dismiss _**me**_."

The Uchiha's ominous voice seemed awfully close... way to close for comfort.

Naruto spun around and found himself nose-to-nose with his rival. He only had a second to blink before Sasuke's hand found its way around his neck. Immediately the grip was tightened, and his breath was being hindered. He. Couldn't. Breath. Each and every one of those curved nails suddenly pierced the vulnerable skin, digging beneath the flesh with ease. Warm blood began to seep from the open wounds, running in small trails down his neck.

At the sight, Rock Lee stood, his thick brows furrowed together, as his body poised to attack. He was more than ready to enter the skirmish. Events weren't getting better, in fact they were only growing worse! In his opinion, it would be wrong to not intervene. Not only was the youthful lil' female in distress, but now poor Naruto was in danger, and from his own teammate no less!

This was certainly not his fight, but he was quite enthusiastic to make it his.

"Lee, wait," Neji abruptly ordered, having sensed the other boy's eager and hasty intentions. He did not take his perceptive lavender eyes away from Kagome, but he still knew that Lee was currently looking at him with bewilderment. "You would be a fool to recklessly charge into this battle."

Lee shook his head in swift disagreement. "I must-"

"I said to _wait_, Lee," Neji frigidly interfered, not allowing his teammate to finish. There was a _small_ chance that this entire dispute would soon diffuse on its own. There would be no point in involving himself or his team in a conflict they need not enter. And, although he was tempted to enter, he would only do so if Uchiha Sasuke tried to drag his poor sibling off somewhere into the woods.

He would not allow such a deed.

He was not like the senseless Lee. He made every decision through keen observation and analysis, not recklessness.

The Uchiha's chakra was far different, just like his appearance. Sasuke had very easily and very quickly killed each one of the sound genin. Breaking them as if they were pathetic twigs, and then mutilating the dead bodies. He hadn't even used a weapon to do the deed, only his 'claws' and those disgusting 'wings' that protruded from his back. As shockingly as it may seem, those appendages had actually functioned exactly like hands - grabbing and ripping into their prey with precise proficiency.

The power that emitted from the rookie's physique was immense, and rushing in without proper planning _would_ bring about deadly results…

"S-Sasukeee!" Naruto suddenly choked out; finding it difficult to breath. He was staring directing into dark, devious sharingan orbs and he could see this homicidal glint that told him one thing-

Sasuke was thinking about killing him.

He hadn't yet gone through with the deed, but it was still on his mind.

'_He's actually serious! What the hell is wrong with him!'_ The Jinchuuriki thought in anxious apprehension; this was something that he just couldn't believe. They had fought many of times in the past, but never had events escalated to a point that was near murder.

Desperate for aid, he reached out for his bijuu's potent chakra, but of course, he had no luck. The snake-crafted door was still blocking his passage, and the powerful kitsune could not answer his calls. _'Shit!'_ He never realized how much he relied on the kitsune's chakra until now. Without that demon his strength and overall abilities greatly suffered.

"Did you think that I had forgotten?" Sasuke darkly hissed out, purposely tightening his grip. Sharp nails dug further into flesh, and more blood coated the claws. Smirking sinisterly, he continued with a belittling growl, "I think it's about time for me to put you in your place."

By now Kagome had long ceased to hide her face in the blond's jacket. She'd gazed up, only to realize that she was literally stuck in between the two feuding males. Sasuke's chest was mere inches from her and it took just a second for her to see how grave things were.

There were these harsh, strangled sounds coming from Naruto. He was literally _gasping_ for breath, and having no luck in the endeavor. His face had already turned a light shade of blue. Sasuke was actually chocking him! Already in a panicked fright, she placed her uninjured hand against her sibling's chest and tried to shove him away.

"Nii-kun! No, Nii-kun, no!" Kagome screamed, still trying to push him back. Sadly, though, her pathetic attempts to make him stop only seemed to make it worse.

Sasuke's did not obey, and the struggle grew more treacherous.

Naruto's mind was frantically racing. He could barely breathe, and if he didn't do something soon, he would end up unconscious due to the lack of oxygen. He couldn't even imagine what would happen after that.

"Nii-kun!"

'_Damn!'_ Then there was Kagome, who was still hysterically screaming, while helplessly trying to shove Sasuke away. Her distress was obvious and yet the Uchiha was ignoring it. After everything she'd been through, she didn't deserved to go through this-

Blue eyes grew heated, his teeth clenched in determined resolve. He didn't have Kyuubi to lend chakra, therefore he would have to do this on his own.

His hands may have been occupied, but that didn't mean that he was helpless.

Therefore-

Naruto did the only thing he could think of at the time.

Rearing his head back to gain momentum, he abruptly thrust his forehead forward. The steel metal of his hitae-ate promptly connected with Sasuke's nose, and the sickening sounds of cartilage cracking traveled through the clearing.

His impulsive assault had the desired result.

The Uchiha instantly released him, and once again breathing was possible. Color quickly returned to his face. In spite of that, things were still not looking to good, seeing as he's just literally broken his rivals nose.

Sasuke staggered back when the blood began to rapidly pour. His hand came up to clutch his fractured nose. Tomoed eyes were wide with shock, demonic features twisted in pain. Obviously, he hadn't expected any sort of retaliation.

In fact, he expected for the blond to submit to him and take the abuse; just as any lower ranked pack member would do.

At the horrific sight, Kagome's own eyes went wide, "N-Nii-kun…! A-Are you okay!" When he gave no answer, she turned an accusing stare onto the blond, "N-Naruto-kun, but…you-" She was stammering over her words; voice noticeably shaking. At this point, she hadn't a clue as to what to do.

She didn't want Sasuke to hurt Naruto, nor did she want Naruto to hurt Sasuke!

For goodness' sake; she just wanted all this madness to end!

Within a matter of seconds, Sasuke ceased to clutch his nose, and the flowing blood came to a stop. It appeared as if the damage had already healed, bones quickly mended all thanks to the demonic chakra coursing through his veins. His head snapped up; fiery crimson orbs once again clashed with brilliant blue.

Clearly, he was pissed. Very pissed.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke furiously roared out, his thunderous voice shrill with rage. He paid no heed to Kagome's worried inquiry. Actually, he didn't even spare her another glance, as his fury was directed at Naruto and it was completely clouding his mind.

"Shit... Kag-chan, go hide." The blond hastily ordered, as he gently placed her onto the ground. "I'll handle Sasuke." He sensed a battle brewing and he could only hope that she could walk without aid. Come to find out, it seemed as though she could do far more than simply _walk_. Because as soon as her feet touched the forest floor, she, instead of _listening_ to him, rushed right _by_ him, heading straight for Sasuke.

Realizing her intentions, Naruto quickly reached out to grab her, but it was too late; somehow, even in her injured state, she was much too fast, and he only grasped air. "No! Kagome, come back!" he urgently yelled out.

She heard him, but she chose to ignore him.

Needless to say, Sasuke really wasn't expecting to be _pounced_ on by Kagome, therefore the assault caught him off guard. Due to the sudden impact, he was knocked flat on his back with her petite body resting on top of his lean from. In his mind, it was a flawless fit, for she seemed to mesh perfectly against him. He took in a breath, a deep sultry breath of delight; his hands snaked their way around her small slender waist.

He held her, and he refused to let go.

She came to him. Yes, she'd literally thrown herself onto him, and he hadn't expected that, but he most certainly did not mind. In fact, he was quite enjoying this, his glee was dark and his smirk was deviant. She was his, and she would always come to him. Just like he thought before, it was only because of Naruto that she defied his earlier demand.

As if possessing a mind of their own, the broad, claw covered wings spread out from beneath him. In one swift movement, they completely encased themselves around the little priestess. Locking together in a firm grasp, the two hand-like limbs appeared to be clenching one another and thus Kagome was shielded from the prying eyes of those watching.

His thoughts were primal, raging hormones were in a twisted fury. His mind seemed to focus on one thing and one thing only.

He wanted her… all of her... and he wanted her now-

His clawed hands blazed a trail down her back and he relished in the touch. Quickly falling deeper and deeper into his instinctive, animalistic urges-

And then, muffled cries suddenly reached his ears.

'_Cries…?'_

Clutching his shirt with one hand, Kagome had buried her face into his shirt, and she'd begun to weep.

'_Wet… tears…?'_ his mind whispered in confusion, sanity began to quickly creep its ways back to the surface of his cursed psyche. _'No... she's not suppose to cry...' _

But she _was_ crying, and her _tears _were soaking through the dark material of his shirt. He could feel them wetting his chest, the moisture seeped through swiftly.

"N-Nii-kun, please stop using that power. Please-" came her sudden plea; her voice trembling with tears that had yet to be shed, "P-Please stop, you're hurting me."

Not physically, but mentally. Seeing him in this condition truly brought about pain. His attack against Naruto only furthered her anguish. It hurt worse than her injuries, going further than the horrible surface wounds. This pain touched the heart, and the delicate organ was beating wildly, aching badly.

"Don't you realize that!" her voice continued to quiver, as did her body. "Stop, please."

'_Hurting. No…'_

Pain… he was causing her pain. That happened to be the only words he focused on.

'_Pain. Tears. Hurt… No!'_

The dam within his mind broke, senses rapidly became clear as primal impulses were violently shoved away and into the far recesses of his wrapped mentality-

All watched, in confused silence as the demonic attributes began to rapidly vanish from the Uchiha's form. The hideous hand-shaped appendages curled, balling themselves into tightened fists - before they receded, drawing into the flesh of his back. That grayish tint that colored his skin also withdrew and soon the only thing that marred his flesh was a twisted, black, tattooed mark, and even that did not remain long. In fact, it too promptly receded - quickly ebbing itself back into the cursed seal that resided on his neck.

Sasuke's arms remained locked around her waist; still he held her to him. The hold was gentle, yet his grip was strong. "Kagome," he whispered, his voice cool, but deep. Intending to placate her, he ran one hand along the center of her small back. There was no longer any sexual intent in his touch, no self-seeking pleasurable affections.

Suddenly, it had all changed. Now, he only sought to soothe her stress, and wash away the tears. He hated her tears. He wanted her... but his forbidden desires could not over rule the strong feelings of love-

He did not want to hurt her.

His nimble fingers soon became entangled in her long black curls and her name left his lips again in the same cool whisper.

"Nii-kun?" Kagome hopefully stammered out, raising her head to stare at him. Puffy hazel-orbs instantly met with familiar obsidian eyes, and she felt immediate relief.

"Stop crying," he quietly ordered, not ceasing the slow strokes of her hair.

Wide eyed, Kagome could only blink at him. She was still taking in his seemingly impassive yet typical expression. There were no strange markings, no eerily demonic features. That shuriken shaped tattoo that marked the bridge of his nose was gone. "Sasuke-nii-kun! Nii-kun!" She rushed over her words, burying her face into his neck. She couldn't have been more happy to see his usual sullen expression. "You are normal now?"

'_Normal?'_ Sasuke inwardly repeated. With one arm wrapped around her waist, he sat up, taking her along with him. The word normal echoed in his mind. His hand left her soft curls, and he stared down at his claw-less fingers with a hint of bewilderment.

What was normal?

In silence, he complicated his previous actions. Carefully analyzing every move made.

He'd know what he was doing and yet he hadn't cared. His every move had been instinctive. The demonic chakra simply made him act without concern - lowering all inhibitions and destroying his common sense. He barely had control over his own actions. He knew there happened to be an audience, and still he did _not _care. How they perceived his deeds meant nothing to him.

Kagome's anxiety was obvious, but he did _not_ care.

He only ignored it.

He only cared about what he wanted.

He wanted her, and he even contemplated murdering Naruto when the blond refused to give her to him. That thought… much to his surprise, actually disturbed him. The sound trio's death… killing them was one thing. He had not a single regret over his homicidal deeds. Nevertheless, the idea of killing Naruto greatly upset him.

'_Normal. What is normal?'_ his jaws clenched, as realization filled him. No preservations… perhaps the mark only brought out his true self?

Possessive. Domineering. Controlling. Ruthless. Uncaring: A selfish fiend who cared only about his desires and none other?

Was that who he was?

'_No…'_

That couldn't be the case.

He instantly resisted the chakra of the mark when he realized that he was hurting her. Literally hurting her. Through all of that, he had noticed her anxiety, but he didn't take note of the tears. He didn't see them... however, when he felt the wetness of her tears, and the quivering of her body against his, everything came to a stop. Reality instantly broke through.

Her tears seemed to have some sort of effect on him. He'd never enjoyed it when she cried, not even when they'd been children.

She wept so pitifully, and that had actually pulled him from his corrupted state.

Therefore-

He wasn't uncaring.

He cared for her, wanted her, and sought to keep her from harm.

But what about…

'_Naruto.'_ Features hardened in displeasure when the other boy once again invaded his mind. During his rampage, he may have thought about killing him, but he still couldn't bring himself to follow through with the notion, even when under the influence of the demonic chakra. It seemed that sometime during the past five years, he'd actually developed a liking for the other boy; for if he hadn't, he would have quickly killed him, just as he'd done to the sound trio.

'_Still…'_

Those other traits. No doubt about it… those other domineering traits were him. They were the basics of his personality and made up his dark character.

"Teme?" Naruto curiously spoke up from beside them.

The blond crouched down, warily observing Sasuke. Cautiously his blue eyes roamed over the Uchiha's form. All the hideously creepy attributes were gone and it seemed as if his rival was finally back to normal. Did this mean that all he needed to do was let Kagome go to him in the first place? Would that have solved the problem? Maybe it would have, but he just hadn't been willing to risk it.

He hadn't even expected for her to run to Sasuke when he put her down. Not only had he doubted her ability to move, and so swiftly, but honestly he'd assumed that she had been frightened of him.

Sasuke focused his cold glare on Naruto, "Dobe," he rudely retorted, his eyes narrowing perilously as the thought of the idiot head butting him came to mind. He was quite sure that, had it not been for the demonic chakra of the seal, his nose would still be broken.

Naruto was relieved by that rude reply. Lightly rubbing his wounded neck, he winced from the stinging pain. The wounds, of course, were still throbbing, and since he didn't have access to the Kyuubi's ki, he was unable to instantly heal. "So… you're back to just being a creepy bastard?" He hopefully asked, "No more being psycho, right?"

Obsidian eyes remained exasperated. "Hn." He grunted.

Despite all that happened, the whiskered-faced blond could only grin. Naturally, he was quite soft at heart, thus had already forgiven Sasuke for his violent assault against him. "About time." He let out a breath of relief, and that grin grew wider. "You were seriously freaking me out."

Kagome shifted slightly in Sasuke's lap; exhausted, she rested her head against his chest. Still relieved, she gazed up at Naruto through weary hazel eyes, "Nii-kun is fine," she tiredly assured; one hand was still clutching the material of his shirt. She was clinging to the Uchiha. Tightly clinging. After all that had happened, she didn't want to release him, or even move away from him. "It was just the mark. It made him act like that."

Sasuke tensed, his expression abruptly darkened, but she did not see due to her attention being on Naruto.

However, the blond had a perfect view of his male teammate. His shoulders' promptly slumped. The mark? _'Right.'_ She'd mentioned that earlier. He was close enough to spot the tomoed-like tattoo that blemished Sasuke's flesh. It was located on the back of his neck, slightly above the shoulder. He peered darkly at the mark, wondering how it'd found its way upon the Uchiha's person.

It surely hadn't been there before. _'So… Kaggy thinks it's' that thing…?'_

Well, that could explain the reason why Sasuke had looked so freaky and why he'd lost his mind-

But it didn't atone for his declaration of how he wanted her.

That had all been true, and he knew that the confused onlookers would see it as truth as well. The Jinchuuriki scowled, planting his face in his hand. Why did he have the awful foreboding feeling that there would be some serious backlash thanks to this entire mess? He highly doubted that the ordeal would stay secret… especially with 'certain' loud mouth people (or should he say loud mouth person?) having bare witness to it...

* * *

Yamanaka Ino was still observing the scene with wide eyes. Her mouth was hanging open and her expression was baffled. It all seemed to be over. Just like that. Over. She shook her head. The previous happenings were freshly painted in her mind.

She couldn't believe it.

No.

She could believe it. One couldn't ignore what was obvious, _'Oh my fucking god! Sasuke's INSANE!' _He wanted his own sister! Like seriously, he wanted her! _'I can't believe I actually liked him!' _Hell, she hadn't just liked him. She'd based her whole adult life around she and him being wed. She'd even had fantasies about their unborn children! By god, she'd _even_ created a _fan-club_ in his honor! When the other village girls heard about this, they would surely have a heart attack!

She couldn't help but wonder if Sakura had any knowledge of this. After all, the girl had been on the same team with them. She had to have known! _'The whole team is crazy…all of them!'_

"I-Is it safe to come out now?" Chouji stuttered from behind them. He was still frightened. No longer was he crouched underneath the roots. The chubby genin had picked up his near empty chip bag, and crawled towards the opening of the growth. "It's over now, right?" he asked; kneeling between his two teammates, he cautiously peered out into the clearing.

"I don't think this is ever going to be over…" Shikamaru jadedly grumbled, wiping the remnants of sweat from his brow. At the rate this was all going, he knew he would never hear the end of this unsettling dispute. He just wanted to forget it ever happened. But that was impossible when the gossiping Ino was around._ 'Too troublesome. I knew I didn't want to enter these exams.'_

This couldn't possibly grow more bothersome…

As if the gods were mocking him, a twister of raging sand took shape in the center of the clearing. That sand spun for a brief moment, before it soon fell to the earth. In the center of the circled pile there stood a red-headed boy, with cyan colored eyes. Said boy was strangely clutching his head and loudly moaning as if he were in horrible pain.

Chouji paled at the other males unexpected appearance; dropping his chips, he cowardly scurried back further into the hallowed undergrowth of the roots. He wasn't stupid. He knew that this new arrival was bad news.

Kagome stared upon the sight, mouth agape. _'No, not right now. I just want to go to sleep... no more drama.'_ After everything that had taken place... they did not need this kind of disturbance.

Not when she was out of holy chakra.

Not when she was in this pitiful condition.

She hadn't even sensed his coming; that much spoke volumes of how exhausted she happened to be. All she wished to do was rest, but clearly that wouldn't be happening.

The sand container was clutching his head, and already looked to be unstable. Actually, the boy wasn't stable to begin with. She knew this after their last encounter. The sad part was that she never took the time to mull over how to go about handling him.

"…shit," was the first word out of Sasuke's mouth. Instantly he recalled the last fateful confrontation he had with the sand Jinchuuriki. It hadn't ended well, and he would have been killed had it not been for Kagome.

But this time, she wasn't up to par and wouldn't be able to handle the vessel if the need arose.

He still did not have the speed to get past the Jinchuuriki's defense, nor did he possess the energy to put up a half-decent fight against the demon boy. Actually, he was quickly realizing that his body was not up to par.

His chakra reserves seemed to be depleted. Completely dried up. '_How...?'_ No doubt it had something to do with the demonic tattoo that laid rest on his shoulder. Using the energy of the mark must have caused such a negative side effect.

It was as if it were designed to force him into using it again.

Naruto only blinked, slowly taking in the sight.

It was the bijuu container.

The only person he'd ever met that was just like him.

His mouth suddenly fell open, when a certain fact hit him.

This was also the same guy who, according to Kagome, had been the one to wound Sasuke during the short time that he was absent.

'_Damnit!'_

Already was he inwardly spewing out more curses. This was bad, and to make matters worse, he didn't have use of his own demon's chakra!

Those piercing, black ringed, cyan orbs seemed to immediately seek out hazel.

His stare swiftly found hers, and their eyes became fixated with one another. Saying nothing, he simply stared, leaning his head to the side; he carefully examined her. The sand vessels gaze was so intense, and yet his expression lacked any outward emotions.

Despite her inner fret, Kagome offered the boy a very kind smile. In a soft voice, she greeted him-

"Hello, Gaara."

* * *

_**Kira's Notes:**_ Well, as I started editing this the first time, I went a bit crazy with the gory details. So I just went off adding things here and there and getting REALLY into helping Crow-chan fix the chapter up... well it just so happens that as SOON as I pull up another net page to check something out, all my hard work gets deleted. So with Crow-chan's help I had to go back in and RE-DO all the editing I did the first time. -_- It was hard, but I managed (after long hours of yelling at the computer and muttering about curses). So I truly hope that all of you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did and please leave a review for Crow-chan because it honestly does keep her motivated to write this epically awesome story.

_**KibaSin:**_ Review for the Crow, because she's awessssoooome! Seriously, I L.O.V.E. this story. But, anyway, since FyFy is unavailable, I tried my hardest to catch all the little errors that she would normally be shuffling through – and since I've got a different writing style _and_ have not beta-ed in quite some time, I would like to say that it is my fault for any errors that you happen to still find.

* * *

**Crow Rat's Note:** Big thanks goes to my beta's Kira and KibaSin. They did a wonderful job. I hope you made it through this chapter without freaking out. Once again, major _alternate universe_… _-coughs- _And Sasuke went totally demon, crazy, 'I'm an beast' in this chapter.

Poor Kagome can't get a break. Now she has to deal with Gaara!

Itachi return comes closer and closer with each chapter. _–le gasp-_ I have the eerie feeling that all hell is going to break out when he returns.

As always, your feedback fuels me to keep going, and going, and going… (much like the energizer bunny)

**Final Note: **In regards to Sasuke actually reaching curse seal lvl 2, please remember that this story is a Alternate Universe, therefore things are going to happen differently. While I am following the manga, I am not following it exactly, so expect a **LOT** of changes from the normal Naruto-storyline from here on.

* * *

_Update Schedule_

* * *

Reviews = Update **Date** (wait time)  
45+ Wednesday, **June 9** (two weeks)  
35+ Wednesday, **June 16** (three weeks)  
25+ Wednesday, **June 30** (one month)  
10+ Wednesday, **Aug 4** (two months)

Counting stops after 72 hours. The update date will be posted on my profile on: May 29, 2010.

_All flames, words of hate, pure detest, and anger will be quickly deleted._


	21. Chapter 21: Suitors

Title: Rebirth

**Author:** Passionate Crow Rat

**Rating:** M

**Main Pairings:** Kagome/Itachi/Naruto/Sasuke

**Side Pairings****:** _Kagome/Gaara, (_a very, very deep friendship that can be seen as one-sided love_)_ _Kagome/Neji_ (one-sided love- however, these two will have a very… interesting relationship. Read, and you'll find out.)_,_ _Sakura/Lee_ (Hey, the power of youth prevails. Poor Sakura-chan is gonna have to run for his cheesiness)

The side pairings are subject to grow, as the fic progresses, but the main pairings (a.k.a: The Harem) will never, ever ever change.

**Warnings:** **Language, Suggestive Themes. Slight Gore, and Epicness (This last one is from KibaSin)**

**Summary: **The twisted truth is out. Sasuke doesn't see Kagome as his sister, but as his possession. He desires her, and Naruto does as well. But they aren't the only ones. A certain weasel has staked his claim. What Uchiha Itachi wants: Uchiha Itachi will get.

**Disclaimer:** I wish I own both series, but sadly, I do not.

**Crow Rat's Notes: **This chapter contains a creepy Gaara. But since you survived the last chapter you'll probably be able to make it through it. If not. Then I apologize for traumatizing you.

Happy Birthday to Whispering Kage, Kira-The Weasel Sage, and Sailorjennifer.

**Dedications: **KibaSin- She's awesome, and deserves the praise. So please, love her.

* * *

**Chapter 21: Suitors**

* * *

The entire field was covered in pools of blood, the scarlet liquid resembling puddles of rain water after a heavy storm. The battle that just recently raged on had done extensive damage… but that was not what held the attention of the watching genin.

All eyes were focused intensely on the new comer.

Rock Lee was silent for only a moment. "A new arrival!" the young male enthusiastically exclaimed, as the fire of youth burned brightly in his passionate eyes. That boy didn't exactly look like good news! This could only spell trouble for poor Naruto and the youthful Kagome.

After that insane ordeal with the now sane Sasuke, they would not be able to defend themselves!

Which meant it was up to him, Rock Lee, to aid them in their plight to victory-

"Lee," Neji abruptly spoke, not bothering to turn his stare upon the zealous genin. He already knew what his foolish teammate was planning to do. Lee was always reckless; so ready to jump into a fray that was not his own. How many times would he have to tell the other genin to stand down? Honestly, he was beginning to feel like a broken record. "Stay put."

Lee's brows were knitted tightly together, but before he could once again express his dislike with the order, TenTen spoke up.

"I think we should leave," the weapon mistress wisely suggested, glancing warily in Neji's direction. Of course she saw the intelligent Hyuuga as the leader of the squad, therefore she awaited his approval. After witnessing the previous events, she no longer wanted to remain around this ongoing dilemma that surrounded Team Seven.

The male Uchiha's earlier appearance, and his perverse behavior towards his own sibling, had been enough to sicken her. He may look normal now, but that did nothing to erase his deeds.

Then the bloodshed, and the mutilated corpses that were sprawled across the entire clearing weren't helping to appease her churning stomach.

Sadly, though, she did not receive her wish.

Neji felt no need to acknowledge her. He had no intentions of leaving, not yet, and his eyes were shifting between Kagome and Gaara.

'_Obviously she knows this boy, seeing as she greeted him.' _he silently mused, still ignoring the probing stares being bestowed upon him by the weapon mistress, _'She seems to attract a great deal of attention.'_ He now realized the fact that she had gained his attention as well, and _his_ attention was not easily gained. He would not have remained here had it not been for his budding curiosity of her.

"Now what?" Ino squeaked out from beside Shikamaru; baffled by the appearance of yet another individual. "Is this bull crap ever going to end!" This guy didn't look all too sane. The fact that he'd seemed to magically show up; clutching his head and groaning, while several grains of sand twisted around his body wasn't exactly reassuring, or normal.

Why in the world was so much crazy stuff happening!

First there was the psycho, incestuous- _'I want to screw my sister'_ Sasuke, and now this! A seemingly crazy red-head that must have had one hell of a headache. Really, why else would he be grasping his head and loudly moaning in pain?

This was too much! She was worried that she wouldn't be able to remember all the important details! How the hell was she supposed to relay the gossip to her friends, when she could barely keep track!

"It's never going to end," Shikamaru replied in a stressed, but assured voice. Just as he'd briefly mused before: this entire mess would only escalate from here. Especially with the ever talkative Ino bouncing about. The girl couldn't keep her mouth shut to save anyone's life, not even her own.

The bizarre red-head suddenly showing up must have been a bad omen; events would only grow worse.

'_Yeap. I just knew I wouldn't enjoy this exam. Should have dropped out in the beginning.' _

Shikamaru only wished that he could avoid the backlash that would come forth, due to the Uchiha siblings. He would never hear the end of this sick mess. And to think, he wouldn't be in this predicament had he not foolishly jumped into a battle he knew could not be won. Anxiously, he looked about the open field, his worried eyes searching.

He and his team had long since overstayed their welcome. "Listen up, guys," he quietly addressed his squad.

From his crouched position in the far back of the undergrowth, Chouji glanced at him.

His poor friend was still terrified, and he could see the fear etched onto the chubby boys face. He had even gone as far as to drop his _chips_, and that itself spoke volumes of how spooked he was. Chouji,literally _loved_ his potato chips, so leaving the prized possession on the dirty forest floor was a true indicated of his terror.

He felt extremely guilty for dragging his friend into the battle, and the only way to rectify his stupid mistake would be to get him out of this mess. "When I give the okay, we're getting the hell out of here. Just follow me, and stay low to the ground." It was important to not draw attention from the others; hence they needed to flee while the focus was elsewhere.

Chouji was quickly nodding in agreement. Fleeing seemed like the perfect idea to him.

Ino, on the other hand, wasn't so eager to go along with the plan. "You want to leave?" she dubiously gasped, since that wasn't what she wanted to do. Nope. The blonde had her own plan, and the last thing she would do was leave without further observing Sasuke's interactions with Kagome. "I need to know all the juicy details! I'm not going anywhere, so we're staying!"

At that moment, Chouji wished that there was a really huge rock which he could crawl underneath. He just wanted to hide himself away from the horrors of world. Shivering pathetically, he ducked further into recess of the roots. _'Why me…? All I wanna' to do is eat my chips in peace!'_ It figured that Ino wouldn't want to leave! She just wanted to pry into matters that weren't her business.

Speechless, Shikamaru could only gawk at his female teammate. It took him a long moment to find his lost voice. "Juicy… details?" he exasperatedly repeated back, in complete disbelief. Yes. He knew well enough that she loved to gossip. A dirty scandal was like sweet bliss to her, but the fact that she was willing to remain in an unsafe environment just so she could soak up the 'juicy' details, made him wonder about her mental state.

'_She has issues.' _Females where troublesome beings, and most couldn't keep their mouths shut. Every last one of them was a pain, and eventually they would be the death of him.

By now he was feeling quite fed up with Ino's foolish behavior. While he didn't like to take charge, or even argue with anyone, much less a girl, he knew that he couldn't let her have her way. Not this time. Not when they were sitting in the midst of a massacre, and their very lives were at risk. "I don't care if you want to stay or not. When I give the okay, we are leaving, and that's final."

When he saw the clear look of defiance in her eyes, he seriously threatened, "Look, I don't feel like doing this, but if you keep acting like an idiot… I'll just knock you out, and drag you off." The team was his responsibility, and he wouldn't be able to forgive himself if something happened to either one of them. Even more so since they wouldn't be in this predicament had it not been for him.

"Ugh… I-" Ino was flabbergasted; her mouth opened and shut, giving the impression of a drowning fish. She was shocked by his unyielding tone, and she couldn't come up with a good retort.

Basically, Shikamaru had just laid down the law, and the only thing that she could do was listen.

Somehow she knew there was no way to get around his order. The eerie thing was that he had never, ever spoken in such a way. Never did he take things seriously, choosing to whine, complain and avoid anything that involved the slightest hint of labor.

However, now…

He was actually sounding like a _leader,_ and that simply surprised her. She would have never expected such behavior from Shikamaru.

'_Whatever…screw you, too.' _She griped in sullen silence, not pleased with his behavior. It was annoying, but it didn't really matter… as her observant blue eyes trained themselves back onto the opening field.

As long as she was still here, she would be sure to not miss a single thing.

* * *

Uchiha Kagome cautiously observed Gaara, and immediately she took notice of the layer of demonic sand that cloaked his body in a faultless union. Invisible to the normal eye, yet obvious to hers.

Hopefully, he wasn't harboring a killer grudge toward her.

After all, she had _stabbed _him with a kunai, and she just _knew _he hadn't forgotten about that. Sure, she was sorry, but that really didn't mean anything. _'What if he's here to kill me?'_ She felt like she was treading on pins and needles. The tension was just way too much to bear.

Another soundless second ticked by, and nothing happened-

This was no surprise.

Thanks to their last meeting, she suspected that he wasn't quite use to conversing with others. The sand container didn't interact with people on a regular basic, which, in turn, meant that he wasn't very adept when it came to conversations or manners. In fact, it appeared as if he'd zoned out once his eyes met hers, but she knew better.

He was alert, and he was looking right at her.

Intensely.

He ceased to clutch his head, his arms dropped to the side.

It was then that she realized something that _slightly_ quelled her fear.

There was no menacing rise in his demon's chakra, which meant that he wasn't planning an aggressive assault yet. That was very reassuring to know, but it only raised another question. If he was not here to kill her for her transgression against him, then why had he come? Then, the fact that he wasn't going to attack now, didn't mean that he wouldn't change his mind.

For all she knew, something could easily set him off, and send him into a violent rage.

The last time they'd met, Gaara had been especially rude, but he had not made a move to attack until Sasuke foolishly threw a kunai at the back of his head. After that moment, it was like a systematic series of homicidal events…

The sand Jinchuuriki completely lost his temper, and went in for the kill. So… it would probably be rather easy to _'set him off'_ again, which would send him into another rage. But there had to be a way to successfully handle this, and without blood being spilled.

She just wasn't sure of how to do so-

Sasuke was breathing anxiously, his heart pounding eccentrically. His mind racing, and just like Kagome, he too was trying to locate some possible means to escape this mess.

First things first, he couldn't very well make any attempt to fight with Kagome sitting in his lap. Still mindful of her injuries, he gently nudged her off of his lap and onto the forest floor beside him.

"Nii-kun," Kagome hesitantly whispered, anxiously reaching out to seize his wrist when he made a move to stand, "Please don't-"

"I know." Sasuke harshly interrupted her cautious warning. He knew she was worried that he would repeat his previous actions with the vessel. He was a lot of things, but imprudent was not one of them. He wouldn't make the same _reckless_ mistake twice.

Still, he was not pleased with the long observant gaze that Gaara was gracing Kagome with. The vessel's previous words had never left him. The sand Jinchuuriki had pondered killing her before, therefore the odds of him contemplating the same thoughts again were likely.

For all he knew, Gaara could be thinking of going through with the notion at this very moment-

His mind went into full defense. The need to protect the helpless girl at his side was tremendous. It was because of that feeling that he made an attempt to active his sharingan, but he was quickly reminded that he hadn't the charka to do so. Teeth clenched, sweat formed at his brow, and in an inner show desperation, he pushed himself, urgently trying to draw upon energy that he knew he did not possess-

His desperate actions caused an instant result.

The curse mark along the back of his neck began to pulse painfully, throbbing with hot, near excruciating intensity.

It was trying to offer him the energy that he lacked. Trying to entice him with the allure of power. This was a set-up; he knew that for a fact. This demonic tattoo was designed to force the user into becoming reliant on its' power. Due to his earlier use of the foreign mark, his normal ki had been depleted.

Or rather, devoured by the mark.

The chakra the curse had fed him was potent enough ki to transform his entire body into something deviously demonic. A powerful fiend whose speed, techniques and overall physical attributes had been increased tremendously. He'd been able to do things, hideous things, that he hadn't thought possible.

Breaking another person's bones could never have been so easy.

Power seemed to call to him. It always had and always would. It was a requirement. He could not _kill_ Uchiha Itachi if he did not have the power. Despite that foreboding knowledge, he felt slight hesitation in using the chakra of the mark. Not only had he put Kagome through _hell_, greatly putting strain on her already anguished mind, but he'd lost control of his own actions.

He had said things that he hadn't meant to say. Yes, he was well aware that he would soon be informing Kagome of the truth, but it wasn't supposed to be revealed in the way that it almost had been.

Power, regardless of where it came from, was good… but losing control of his actions and turning into a raging psychopath was not.

Regardless of all the seal's obvious downfalls-

Sasuke knew that if push came to shove, he would use the power again. Just as before, he saw the red-headed bijuu container as a threat against Kagome, and if he sensed for a moment that she was in danger, he'd quickly succumb to the dark, demonic chakra so that he could protect her.

He would just have to remain in control of his own psyche during the process. Control the power, and not let it control him.

Sasuke easily pulled his hand from her grasp and stood. He kept his attention on Gaara, who had completely ignored his movements and had continued to stare at Kagome.

He now knew what he would do.

This time he would watch and wait in silence, for if the sand genin would attempt to attack her, then he would take action against him…

Using the curse seal to aid him-

Naruto had already picked up on his teammates' stress. To him it was obvious, and naturally this caused him to become defensive. _'I have to do something. Kag-chan can't fight, and Sasuke ain't looking to great either,'_ he frantically thought, having already noticed the Uchiha's strained features.

He and Gaara… they were both Jinchuuriki, but that didn't mean he would show benevolence. In his opinion, the other container shouldn't have been stalking and making offhanded comments about killing Kagome. That was simply unacceptable, and he would have reacted in the same way that Sasuke had.

Regardless of what had happened, threatening or harming his family was not something he took lightly.

If only he had access to his kitsune, then this wouldn't be an issue._ 'Damn that snake. We wouldn't be in this shit if it weren't for him.' _Hiswhiskered features steeled in unwavering resolve. Obviously he would have to handle this without the aid of Kyuubi, and since Gaara's gaze was on Kagome, he did the first thing that came to mind. With one brazen step to the right, he stood in front of the sitting priestess, completely blocking her from the red-head's piercing scrutiny…

And now those narrowed, cyan eyes were suddenly on him. The sudden frustration in the sand bijuu's expression was noticeable. He had gone from appearing outwardly detached, to showing great infuriation.

A rapid mood swing.

It looked as if Gaara wasn't quite pleased with having the object of his attention blocked from his sight.

Nevertheless, Naruto didn't give a damn. "What the hell are you looking at, you freaky eyed bastard?" he snapped crudely, returning the cold glare with one of his own.

Gaara's jaw clenched, his temper flared in frustration. It wasn't the words of the other male that angered him, it was the fact that he'd just got in his way, **'I did not notice before, but I smell the kitsune on this human. Another host.' **The voice suddenly growled out with disgust, and his frustration grew greater,** 'Arrogant Kyuubi, always thought he was better than me. I am better. Me!'**

The voices comments were perplexing; and the anger that it was expressing was affecting him.

It was then that Gaara decided to speak-

"Move." The sand bijuu callously growled, his expression darkened with heated exasperation. "Now."

A loud scoff came from Naruto, and his blue eyes hardened, "I'm not doing shit! Just because you say move, doesn't mean anything!" Raising his fist, he began his raging threats, "If you don't leave, I'll kick your sorry a-"

"Naruto-kun!" Kagome frantically shouted his name, interrupting him mid-rage. "Don't do anything. Just move, Naruto-kun." As soon as the blond stepped in front her, she had sensed that familiar, but menacing rise of demonic chakra from Gaara. She finally had a plan. A rather thrown together plan that might not work, but a plan nonetheless.

Perhaps, if this was handled in a calm, placate manner, then the sand bijuu would not lash out? It was only a speculation on her part, but when Gaara had stalked them, he hadn't once made a move to harm them. It wasn't until Sasuke's hostile actions that he'd completely snapped, and went in for the kill. He only wanted to interrogate her about her abilities.

So maybe…

He was here because he wanted to know something? Just like before? If that were the case, talking, and giving him his answer, would result in him leaving,_ 'I'm making a whole lot of assumptions, and I'm going to hope that I'm not wrong.'_

Naruto hesitantly glanced back at her, and he didn't move as she'd ordered. "But Kag-chan, he's-"

"Not going to do anything," Kagome tersely finished, and while her voice was soft, as always, it was still firm. "Please move, Naruto-kun."

Said boy could only blinked, completely puzzled by her self-assured words. What made her believe that Gaara wouldn't try anything? The guy had attacked them before, and while she looked relaxed on the outside, he just knew that she was a nervous wreck on the inside.

So why would Kagome say such a thing?

"Kaggy," the blond tried to reason, pointing a finger at the glowering red-head he thought to remind her of what she obviously knew. "He attacked you and the teme-"

And, just like before, the little miko quickly interrupted him, "Naruto-kun, please-" she curtly began. Then, much more forcefully: "Move."

That only caused him to feel more confused. For a short moment, he remained in his spot, before finally nodding.

In spite of his confusion, he decided to obey.

Gaara giving him an order was one thing, but Kagome was another.

She wanted him to move… and he would-

However, if the other vessel dared to show any aggression against Sasuke or her, then he and his clones would be quick to pounce.

Gaara immediately dismissed the blond. He hadn't a single ounce of interest in the other boy. Without delay, he turned his intrusive gaze back to Kagome and he felt this unusual bout of excitement, although it did not seem that way to those watching. The devious voice literally cooed out in sinful pleasure, as he once again looked upon her small, injured body.

What sounded like nails being dreadfully dragged against metal bars reached his already throbbing ears from without within hid mind. **'I like this.'** It eagerly cackled, as the loud purrs continued to come forth, **'My new trophy mate is all covered in blood, and surrounded by carnage. I like this a lot.'**

Interesting… the voice was being very, very talkative. Yes, it had spoken many times before. Demanding offerings of death and destruction, but never had it spoken so clearly. Nor had it shown hints of having a true personality that expressed any other desire besides the craving for blood.

But now it was doing just that, and sadly he did not understand the meaning.

'_Trophy? Mate?'_ he repeated slowly, his eyes still fixated with alluring hazel. She was a trophy? A mate?

This made no sense to him…

He had not come to kill, so why was he here?

He heard the screams… her scream, and then the howls overtook his mind, urging… no demanding that he go. It had been simple to locate her, seeing as he could literally smell her thick aroma. And now that he was closer, that spiky, yet sweet scent, as well as the smell of her blood, flooded his nostrils.

Addicting.

It burned his nose, but at the same time he found it to be enthralling. Exhilarating.

But… he did not come to kill. He knew that to be true, so why had he come?

Taunting cackles echoed from within his mind, **'You came to take, to taint, to steal. This time I will have the Shikon! Arrogant Kyuubi had her before, but not this time. I want…'** The entity fervently explained, and the awful sounds of nails grinding on metal continued; this time louder than before. **'Take, take, and take some more.'**

It was almost like a demented mantra, one that he did not understand. He always gave the voice what it wanted, but that was only because he understood its desires.

He understood blood.

He understood death.

But this time he didn't understand what it meant by its' strange demands. He felt confused; therefore he sought to ignore the chanting entity. A task that was easier said than done, for ignoring something the spoke from within was impossible. However, focusing on the wounded female who'd penetrated his defense, thus becoming a constant obsession of the mind, made the task slightly easier.

'_Wounded...'_

It was then that he sought to satisfy his own childish curiosity.

"You are hurt."

When those words left the sand vessel's mouth, a few shivers ran down her spine. _'Calm down, Kagome.' _She told herself, keeping her outward expression even, _'He's only talking, and talking is way better than getting a huge load of killer sand to the face.'_

Gaara was very good at being intimidating, he was just talking and she still felt nervous. That was understandable though, given her condition, and his erratic antics. Due to her being a very strong-willed individual, she was able to maintain a pseudo that was free of emotions…

Even though those cyan orbs were blatantly straying over her body, taking in every single cut, bruise and speck of blood.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed ever so slightly. He was well aware of the obsessive gaze that was being bestowed upon Kagome. _'No.'_ The sand vessel had stared at her the last time they met. Now, however, something about the look seemed more intense, or rather intrusive. It was like the red-headed boy was fixated on her. All he knew was that he did not like this, and his nature was demanding that he attack, regardless of his earlier plan to wisely wait it out.

"Hai, I am." The nervous miko very quickly answered, as she realized that the alarming rise of his demons chakra had suddenly ceased. _'No threat.'_ So far, so good, although it was odd that he was randomly pointing out her horrible state of health, which was obvious to anyone that possessed the gift of sight.

With her reply given, Gaara finally decided to briefly take his attention away from Kagome.

He gazed at the clearing, leisurely taking in the massive gore that lay around them. He didn't even flinch at the sight, but the ever psychotic voice began to cackle in glee.

'**The blood makes me squirm with pleasure… but… I like looking at my pretty new trophy better.'**

He did his best to ignore that confusing comment.

His intense stare was turned back onto Kagome.

"They hurt you?" Gaara curiously asked through unblinking eyes, while avidly observing the appealing bruises that peppered her skin.

By now, Naruto was visibly fidgeting in his spot. He was tempted to jumped right back in front of her so that he could continue his earlier threats. The only thing keeping him from doing so was his love's unyielding assurance that the other vessel meant no harm.

Sadly though, he didn't believe her to be right, despite her words.

Kagome kept the grimace from crossing her features. She wasn't irritated with Gaara, just confused. She couldn't figure out what he wanted to know, and his questions weren't making any sense. "Hai, they did hurt me." She felt as if her replies to him were becoming near identical.

Just… where was this going? Was he only curious to know who had caused her injuries? If so, why?

"Gaara…" Kagome lips pursed together in bewilderment, and she couldn't help but ask, "Why are you here?"

Gaara didn't bat a lash, but his eyes widened slightly, and a hand came up to clutch his head when the loud, malicious laughter screeched viciously from within. **'Hahaha,'** laughed the entity; heavy, rumbling breaths reverberated in his mind, and it obviously found her question amusing. **'To take and taint.'** It hungrily repeated, quick to remind him, **'Easy while she is weak. No resistance. Take her from my arrogant sibling and flee.'**

He still did not understand. Nonetheless, out of all that had just been spoken, he focused on one word. _'Weak. She is weak.'_ He had the feeling that she hadn't even sensed his arrival, judging by the wide-eyed, shocked gape given when he'd shown.

This meant that she had not the strength to penetrate his defense.

She had not the strength to cause him injury.

She could not kill him… but he-

His hand slowly fell to the side, and in a tone that was dead, he stated, "I can kill you now."

And those inattentive words set off a chain reaction.

Kagome took in a deep breath. Although she knew it was a metaphoric statement- Gaara's chakra remained lax, therefore he had no plans on following suit. He was merely speaking the obvious, but her teammates would not see it as such-

Thus, she was not shocked when she felt another spike of demonic chakra, but this time is wasn't from Gaara.

It came from Sasuke.

That black, twisted tattoo of the cursed mark was rapidly slithering along his body and face, and not a single ounce of his skin was left untouched. The white of his eyes bled an abyss-like shade of ominous black, and the menacing gleam of his evolved Sharingan boldly glared forth, as if daring his opponent to attack.

'_No… not again.' _

She had just brought him out of this corrupted state by clinging, crying and begging him to stop; therefore, she wasn't against doing it again.

With that thought in mind, she made a move to stand, only to find out that she literally couldn't manage the simple task. For some strange reason, her legs weren't obeying her mind's commands to move. _'Oh god…the lower half of my body,' _she made another mental attempt to shift her legs, and just as before it was futile,_ '…just locked up on me.'_

In other words, she didn't have the strength to get up, and wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon. The previous ordeal had truly taken a horrible toll on her body, but she hadn't realized it until now.

Having no choice, she remained sitting, and found herself staring up at Sasuke's back, or rather at the two large holes in his shirt; this due to the featherless wings that he'd previously grew. Through all of that, the Uchiha emblem had stay in perfect condition-

Despite her liability, she didn't hesitate to attempt a verbal approach.

Frantically shaking her head, Kagome hurried to speak, "Nii-kun, no! Wait, please, Gaara isn't going to-"

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

And that happened to be the heated voice of Uzumaki Naruto.

With that phrase came the echoing sounds of smoke, and as the smoke began to clear, several of Naruto's fuming doppelgangers stood around them. "I KNEW IT! YOU'RE A CRAZY BASTARD! YOU'RE NOT TOUCHING KAGOME!" he angrily howled out; his hands were locked together, forming the ram seal.

By now, Kagome's skin had turned an ashen white. They were overreacting, and if this continued, the after-effects would likely become dire. "Both of you listen to me! I told you-"

Once again, she was cut off, this time by Sasuke.

"Just stay there and keep quiet, Kagome." He coldly snapped, shoulders stiff, with his eyes locked dangerously on Gaara.

The nervous miko was completely taken back by his callous voice. He barely sounded like himself, and more like the monster he'd once become. Apparently, he had no plans on listening, and her alarm only grew when she once again felt the rise of demonic chakra coming from Gaara.

All of her cautious actions were so that the red-head wouldn't attack, but the boys were undoing all of her hard work. "I'm not going to keep quiet, nii-kun! You need to listen to me!" by now, she was becoming quite frustrated, and while that was not quelling her alarm, it was still beginning to show, "He isn't going to attack! It was a rhetorical question!"

Sasuke_ purposely_ ignored her, but out of the five clones that Naruto created, one of the replicas did take notice of her distress, and gazed down with a very solemn stare. "Sorry, Kagome," the shadow clone tersely apologized, "But he shouldn't have said that."

From beneath the safety of the roots, Ino loudly squeaked out, "Holy crap! The crazy shit is happening all over again!" Throughout the whole ordeal her eyes were locked on Sasuke, and of course she had taken notice of his appearance, which was slowly beginning to alter. "He's gonna spout those freakish hand-wings! Oh my GOD!"

"Keep your voice down!" Shikamaru immediately snapped, ignoring the quick glare Ino shot him. He knew that she wasn't pleased with his constant reprimanding, but he didn't care. Her shrill, melodramatic squeals could possibly gain the attention of the others, and that was something that he didn't want.

At this point he wasn't even sure if it would be a wise idea to leave, as he originally planned. So far, no one seemed to be paying attention to his team, but the slightest movement could change that-

And as a result… they could end up _dead_.

'_Damn. I don't need this stress.'_

"Are we going to go now?" Chouji hopefully asked from his cowering position.

Shikamaru shook his head, having decided that it would be safer to wait, "No, not yet. Sorry, Chouji."

One quick glance into the tree limbs above showed that the prodigal Hyuuga and his two squad members were still hanging around. That seriously surprised him. He didn't know too much about the Hyuuga, but from what he gathered, the boy didn't not seem to be the type to observe affairs that were not his own.

He could not understand why Neji and his team remained, or why they'd shown in the first place-

Uchiha Sasuke kept his calculating stare on the foreign Jinchuuriki. Gaara was paying him no attention, most likely he'd already assumed that he was no threat. Just like the last time, he saw him as nothing, and that thought pissed him off.

At first glance, it would seem that the vessel was open for an attack, but he knew that was not the case. He learned that from their previous encounter. The sand was his weapon, as was it his defensive. In order to kill the container, he would need to get around that defense and penetrate the cloak that covered the body.

Before, he had been unable, but now…

He felt as if he could kill Gaara.

Forcing himself to sit in silence, as Kagome spoke with the demonic child, had been difficult enough. He had attempted to wait it out, only to see if Gaara would leave, but as he continued to watch, he'd come to realize something.

The sand genin had somehow developed a fixation with Kagome. That was the only thing that could explain his mannerisms towards her.

'_Unacceptable.' _

Unlike the clueless Naruto, he had long since realized that the vessel's statement was rhetorical, but that no longer mattered. Charka continued to flow through his veins, and he fed off the dark energy as if starving for nutrients. With the demonic chakra, he could be rid of this pest who appeared to want what did not belong to him.

He just needed to-

'_Control… maintain control.'_ He inwardly reminded himself of this, as he felt his psyche falter. His mentality was already under pressure, and the strange part about it, was that he hadn't even transformed into his winged-state. Because of that, he only allowed small amounts of the chakra into his network…

And it seemed to work.

It was a little less difficult to hold on to his state of mind when feeding upon tiny portions of the demonic ki, but it still was not simple. He could do this… but he would go about it carefully. Not only would he need to stay in touch with reality, but the enemy was a demon container like Naruto.

Sharingan orbs narrowed at the thought of the blond. It was strange that he hadn't bothered to tap into his kitsune's red chakra. Naruto always took advantage of the bijuu's ki, even when he didn't need to. It seemed to have turned into a habit, or rather an addiction.

Then again, now that he looked back on previous events…

That snake had obviously done something to the kitsune's seal seconds before he interfered and prevented him from being killed. Therefore, he could only surmise that Naruto was not using Kyuubi because he could not.

While this made him less powerful, it did not mean that the blond would be useless in aiding him.

"Yo, teme…" From the left came the voice of one of Naruto's Kage Bunshin. The rest of the clones, and the blond, were keeping their eyes on Gaara.

This doppelganger was cautiously studying the Uchiha's body, and observing the twisted, black tattoo that covered his skin. A grimace marred its' whiskered features. "You're starting to look freaky again," stated the clone, clearly not too pleased about the fact, but not knowing how to prevent it.

Sasuke merely scowled, not caring at all about how he looked, or how the mark was changing his appearance. "Just make more clones," he curtly ordered, disregarding the comment, "Keep his attention off of me."

The clone's grimace deepened. It seemed as though the Uchiha had some sort of plan in mind. Despite that, he didn't appreciate the typical condescending tone Sasuke used. "Fine," it grudgingly agreed, "but you better not go psycho on _me_ again. I'm not dealing with that shit this time."

"Just do it, Naruto," Sasuke sharply retorted, in no mood for the blond's quips. With a calculating gleam in his crimson eyes, he added: "And send only your _clones_ at him."

Kagome listened to their interactions with a feeling of dread. Gaara's chakra still remained lax, so she knew he had no plans of attacking. Actually, he hadn't spared either of her teammates a second glance, his eyes still engrossed with her. But, if they followed through with their plans of aggression, his temperament would_ not_ remain lenient, and he would lash out with deadly intent.

She did not want to witness more bloodshed, so, while she knew that her pleas would have no effect, she was preparing to make yet another attempt to stop them-

"GAARA!" a loud female voice suddenly exclaimed, "WHERE ARE YOU!"

The sand vessel narrowed his eyes towards the dark vegetation at his left, gazing through the trees coldly.

He recognized that voice.

The sound of leaves being crushed under the weight of several footsteps reach their ears. Within seconds, Temari, as well as Kankuro, stumbled into the ruined clearing. Thanks to the trail of sand that their little brother left behind, they had been able to easily track his unexpected, yet quick movements. Briefly, the two gaped at the crazed scene before them.

The puppeteer was the first to speak, "What the fuck…?" Kankuro cursed quietly, his features contorted in bewilderment as he took in the sight. Not only were there dead people strewn about the field, but the air reeked of the ghastly scent of blood and decay.

What did his crazy brother do now? Then again, this didn't look like the boy's handiwork. When Gaara killed, he didn't mutilate the bodies, he only crushed them, and, in the end, they barely resembled the human they once were-

Overlooking the blond's clones', he glanced at the Uchiha male, whose body was covered by a strange black design, but that didn't hold his attention for long. On the forest floor, in-between her teammates, sat Kagome. She seemed rather shocked to see them there, however, her expression was not what held his attention…

Kankuro's brows knitted together as he took note of the bruises, "Damn…" He muttered, incredulously, "What the hell happened to her?"

The attractive little girl was seriously lacking her usual beauty. It looked liked she'd gotten socked in the face a few times. _'Gah, it happens.'_ He finally thought with an indifferent shrug; a ninja was bound to get punched around sooner or later. It didn't matter if you were an ugly old man, or a cute young female. Enemies didn't show favoritism, neither did he.

It didn't take the observant puppeteer long to noticed that there were two leaf teams camping in the trees. Well, three of them were in the high limbs of the tree, while the other three were under the roots. He blinked once again, and despite his confusion, quirked a brow in slight amusement.

What was this?

A twisted slumber party for Konoha genin?

If so, Gaara must have been the one to crash the party.

"What… What is going on here?" Temari finally found her voice; she was just as lost as her baffled brother. Taking attentive steps towards her Otouto, she eyed the small boy in the usual trepidation, "Gaara?"

The red-head said nothing, but his eyes further narrowed at her inquiring call, and she tensed, her steps halting.

Of course, Naruto was unperturbed by the arrival of the sand siblings. "Hey, Sasuke," he voiced snidely, a grin at his lips, "It looks like we get to kick more ass."

Sasuke only scowled, not happy with the turn of events. "Always the idiot, Naruto," he tensely retorted. He wanted to kill the sand vessel, and he wished to do it now. But, it would not be so simple. Not only that, but he was still fighting to maintain control over his own mind, and the task was not easy.

Actually, he was barely managing, and he knew that if he were to take too much demonic chakra, he'd turn into that beast…

Loosing hold of his psyche for the second time.

His scowl deepened, "Most likely they'll aid him, and only complicate things."

Naruto responded by rapidly creating another set of doppelgangers. "See, problem solved!" He grinned, shrewdly. Still as impudent as ever, he and his fifteen clones arrogantly howled out: "BRING IT ON YOU BASTARDS! WE'LL OWN ALL YOUR SORRY ASSES!"

Kankuro only scoffed. "Still loud and annoying. Something's will never change," he muttered, rolling his eyes.

Hearing the blond's taunt, Gaara dismissed his older siblings and turned back towards Team Seven-

His eyes immediately met with bright hazel, and he once again found himself locked in a stare, completely immersed by her. _'Pretty.'_ The word fleetingly crossed his mind as he thought over some of the things that the cackling entity had spoken.

'**I told you to take and taint her. Now. I want the Shikon now. ' **The impatient voice urged. A high-pitched, annoyed growl came forth when he didn't move from his spot, and it quickly began the chants: **'Now, no-'**

'_I don't understand.'_ Gaara abruptly replied, thus interrupting the demented mantra before it could even be completed. There came a long moment of strained silence, and then heavy, agitated breaths. He had never, truly replied back to the entity. Yes, he had his own thoughts, but he didn't make direct comments to it.

He only obeyed, and gave the being what it desired so that it would ceased the howls.-

But this time… he did not understand what it wanted; therefore he could not give into its desire.

Finally, there came a long, bestial-like whine, one that was so shrill and so horrible that he felt as if his ringing ears would bleed out... and then, to his upmost surprise… all grew silent.

Silent.

He tilted his head to the side, eyes slightly wide with shock.

His poor ears were still throbbing, however, the voice had strangely gone quiet.

This made no sense.

The voice never grew silent until he gave it what it wanted, and even then the silence didn't last long.

"Gaara," Temari reluctantly tried again, ignoring the presence of the multiple leaf genin. She didn't know what was going on, but she didn't want her unstable Otouto to lose it and transform into that hideous, nightmare inducing monster that haunted her dreams on a nightly basis.

Gaara had been acting more bizarre as of late, and she hadn't a clue as to why. He'd run off after that scream, and then they find him surrounded by this madness.

When he paid her no attention, Temari followed his line of vision and saw that his gaze was on Kagome. She frowned. Why was he so interested in the girl? She couldn't recall him ever observing another person, whether they be male or female, for such a long period of time. That is, unless he happened to be killing them-

And clearly, he wasn't doing such a thing.

So why…?

Another of the blond's clones noticed Gaara's leers, and stepped in front of Kagome, thus blocking the view of her. "You crazy bastard, stop staring at her!" it furiously howled, shooting the red-head a heated glare, "Try looking somewhere else!"

Immediately, Gaara's features took on a malicious appearance, cyan orbs darkening. Somehow Temari knew that it was not due to the clone's rude words, but because he could no longer see Kagome. Her eyes widened, in both disbelief and comprehension. Could it be that her insane little brother had actually developed a… crush?

Now that was a terrifying thought. Perhaps she was wrong, seeing as she and Gaara didn't spend any time together, besides the usual missions, hence she didn't truly know him. Only his psychotic tendencies.

But what if it were truth?

Then she already pitied for the dark haired girl.

Nevertheless, this entire squabble needed to be stopped before it went too far. She just wasn't sure if he would listen to her. Cautiously, she took a few more steps towards him, stopping mere inches away. "Gaara, please…" Temari carefully spoke, "We have our scroll, so we really should go to the tower."

Much to her disappointment, he did not budge.

They really didn't need this type of situation.

"Yeah, Gaara, we really need to leave," Kankuro decided to add, hoping to convince him, since Temari was having no luck. Briefly, he glanced over at the leaf genin that still occupied the limbs and roots of the tree. With clear amusement, he spoke the following words, "I think you wrecked their little slumber party already."

Gaara turned his glare onto his elder brother, conveying his displeasure with the single glance. "Shut. Up," he growled out, black ringed eyes narrowing into a tiny slit.

Kankuro's smirk fell, a bead of sweat rolled down his temple, and a shiver of fear traveled through his body. His joking comment was clearly not welcomed. It appeared that his Otouto was still pissed off at him.

Temari was quick to intervene, eager to save Kankuro from their little brother's wrath, "Come on now, Gaara. Don't be so cruel to us. We just want to-"

She stopped, for the sand vessel suddenly turned around, walking coolly in the direction that they'd arrived from. "We are leaving. Now." He suddenly ordered, and as he continued his walk toward the darkened foliage of trees, his body was swiftly overtaken by a whirlwind of sand and then-

He vanished.

Temari didn't bother to give a parting word to the Konoha genin, saying, "Come on, Kankuro." With those curt words, she, too, disappeared from the clearing.

The puppeteer didn't hesitant to follow suit.

* * *

'_It's over…? It's actually over?'_

Kagome released a much needed breath of relief, having realized that she'd began to hold her breath throughout the overwhelming ordeal. She actually felt faint, as if she could collapse onto her back. At this point, she could only handle so much, and now it seemed as if all the stress would finally come to an end.

After all of that, it was actually over.

She had assumed that there would be more bloodshed, but Gaara simply left. At this point she didn't even understand what had really taken place. He'd came… to ask a few odd questions about her 'health,' after which he proceeded to stare at her, and when Naruto prevented him from seeing her-

He grew angry.

Being the perceptive girl that she was, Kagome instantly picked up on that fact.

'_What just happened? Did he only want to talk to me? Or maybe look at me?'_ She couldn't make sense of it. If anything, he shouldn't have cared about her health, or about who harmed her. She had literally _stabbed_ him in the gut; plunging her blade though the defensive sand, and into the flesh. Blood had flown freely, and he'd given a horrible scream that still hadn't left her mind. Because of that he should have, at the very least, wanted her dead. And, with her weakened, this would have been the perfect opportunity.

This made… no sense…

But then again, she'd already surmised that the sand vessel wasn't sane, so it wouldn't do her any good to ponder over his behavior.

Despite that, she still found herself doing so-

The numerous puffing sounds of Naruto's clones dispersing reached her ears and disrupted her deep deliberation.

"Kag-chan!" the blond energetically exclaimed; with the danger now gone his full attention was on her. He dropped to his knees, and while he desperately wanted to embrace her, he pushed aside the urge due to her obvious injuries. "I… um, Kaggy?" he muttered hesitantly. The more he looked her over, the more depressed he grew. Plus, the guilt he felt had never left him, "Are… you okay?"

The moment the question left his mouth, he felt quite idiotic. _'Way to go, you dumbass,' _he angrily berated himself,_ 'that was a stupid thing to ask.'_ Of course she wasn't okay, and inquiring about the obvious was just moronic.

"I'm fine, Naruto-kun." Kagome quickly assured, smiling softly, "It's not as bad as it looks." She could see the concern, and hear it in his voice, so she purposely (at this time) left out the fact that her legs weren't functioning. Not to mention that she also felt extremely tired, somewhat faint, famished, and had to fight just to remain conscious. But there was no need to further his worry, not that it mattered, seeing as her attempt worked.

Naruto quirked a brow, his eyes vigilantly roamed over her small body. "Ugh… Kagome," he paused, shoulders slumped with the heavy burden of guilt. It figures she, being the sweet girl that she was, would say that. "I'm so sorry." He apologized again, staring her directly in the eyes, "I won't mess up again, I promise."

Kagome blinked slowly before a smile graced her lips. He'd already apologized earlier, she hadn't forgotten. Nevertheless, she saw no reason for his guiltiness. The entire conformation with Orochimaru had not only been unanticipated, but the ninja was also out of their league.

'_That abomination_…' quickly she pushed the thought of the creature out of her mind, having no desire to remember the repulsive events. "You didn't mess up, Naruto-kun," she sweetly assured, tenderly cupping his whiskered cheek. Her charming smile grew wider, as she lovingly gazed into brilliant blue, "You were absolutely amazing."

His face flushed an adorable shade of red, and he coyly rubbed the back of his head. "Thanks… Kag-chan," he weakly muttered, not agreeing with her words. True, he did love her praise, but this moment he didn't feel as if he deserved it. Not after all that had happened.

"Kagome." Sasuke unexpectedly spoke up, having been watching them in silence. He knelt down before her, and the first thing she took notice of was that the curse seals markings had receded, no longer blemishing his skin. He had actually stopped using it, and that caused her to grin happily.

"Sasuke-nii!"

Her hand quickly left Naruto's cheek and she wrapped her arm around his neck, pulling him into a tight, affectionate embrace, "No more using that mark," she softly whispered in his ear. "Besides, you look so much better this way."

His breath hitched and he shut his eyes, briefly relishing in the innocent touch. He would have rather stayed in her hold for hours, but at this moment that was not possible. Grudgingly, he moved away, but only because his concern was on more important matters.

Those of which dealt with the little female that sat before him.

Due to all of the drama, he'd been unable to focus on the full extent of her injuries, but now he'd quickly taken note to all of them. What he had just realized was that she was only using one of her hands. The other remained limp at her side, and he knew that it was damaged. He just couldn't see the severity. "Kagome," he firmly spoke, his dark eyes narrowed warily, "Show me your wrist."

She cringed at his command, having been doing her upmost to ignore, and hide, the injury from them.

"Kagome," the exasperated Uchiha repeated again, not pleased with her lack of compliance, "Show me."

Confused, Naruto scowled, leaning a little to the right in a failed attempt to get a better look. When he couldn't, he squinted suspiciously, "Kaggy?"

Kagome peered between the two, before sighing heavily. Well, she would have to look at it sooner or later, and with the boys around, it would obviously be sooner. With one bated breath, she mentally prepared herself for the worse, and slowly raised her right hand so that they could observe the damage-

Hazel orbs widened; to her shock, there was no bone protruding hideously from the flesh. It wasn't so horrible, at least not in _her_ opinion. Her wrist was bruised, _badly_ swollen, and happened to have a rather unsightly blackish blue hue surrounding the skin. It looked somewhat deformed, a _little_ misshapen… but only by a _tiny_ bit.

She couldn't help but feel very optimistic.

"Oh!" Kagome flippantly exclaimed, smiling happily. Looking at each of the eerily silent males, she piped out in a very cheerful tone, "It's not as bad as I thought!"

Sadly, though, neither boy felt the same way.

Sasuke jaws tightened, sullen features grew darker in silent, but seething anger.

Naruto's rage, however, wasn't hush. For half a second, his eyes grew ample, before abruptly narrowing. How had he not noticed that before? Probably because he'd been to focused on the bruises that marred her pretty face. "I'LL KILL EM!" he furiously yelled, more than ready to go on a murdering spree.

Already on his feet, he began to glare about the clearing with killer intent…

And then he noticed the disgusting corpses that were _still_ just lying around the field. _'Oh yeah…' _a brief image of a hideously winged, rampaging, demonic Sasuke flashed though his mind,_ 'The teme…'_ This was actually quite nasty. Here they were sitting in the middle of death and destruction, while idly talking and conversing as if carnage wasn't surrounding them.

'_Yeah…this is gross…' _

"I've already killed them, you moron," came Sasuke's belittling jibe. He wasn't the slightest disturb by the scene, and he actually took the time to observe his handiwork. His impassive features did not give away the deep seeded glee he felt from the horrid sight. His only regret was that he'd slaughtered them so quickly. If there were some way to bring them back from the dead, then he would do so.

After which he would happily murder them again.

At a loss, Naruto sat back down, purposely scooting closer to Kagome, his shoulder touching hers. "Ugh, yeah… I forgot." He awkwardly admitted.

Kagome only smiled at his typical absentmindedness, and his defensive display. Unlike the boys, she hadn't even dared to take another look at her surroundings, simply because she didn't want to observe the bloodshed. At this point, she just wished to forget it all. They were all alive, and that was the only thing that mattered.

Everything she had done for them had not been in vain.

With that pleasing thought, she leaned over and kissed the clueless blond on the cheek. Amused, she watched as his face turn a coy shade of red.

"Heh," Naruto grinned, sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. "What was that for?"

"For being so cute." Kagome honestly answered, smiling impishly.

Already aggravated by the tender show of affection, Sasuke growled out through clenched teeth, "What we need is a medic ninja." Glaring irately at both of them, he harshly continued: "Not senseless flirting."

Annoyed by the reprimand, Naruto glared at him, scowling. Of course, he hadn't forgotten about the eerie obsession the Uchiha held for his _'sister'_. "What do ya' know. It looks like the creepy teme is still being a jealous, possessive ass."

Precisely then, Sasuke seriously wondered why he put up with the blond, and why he hadn't killed him during his psychotic rampage against the sound trio…

Oh, right.

Because he, for some absurd reason, actually 'cared' about the moron. Even while under the full influence of the curse seal, he still couldn't kill the boy… all because he…

Cared.

That thought made him ill.

Kagome pouted, lips pursed together cutely. "Don't be silly, Naruto-kun," she lightly chastised, not at all upset by their typical bickering, "Nii-kun has nothing to be jealous about."

'_I'm not being silly. He is too jealous,'_ Naruto inwardly griped, watching the Uchiha dryly. Sasuke shot him a rather rude glare, which he swiftly returned with strong vigor. _'The bastard's still creepy, even when he isn't running around with freaky hand wings.'_

* * *

TenTen, the teenage weapon mistress, gazed down at the rookie seven. She was frowning, her expression laced with abhor. This display of team affection wasn't helping to ease her disgust. She found nothing eerie about the interactions between Naruto and Kagome, but Sasuke was a different story. _'This is so gross.'_ She just wanted to leave this clearing, and she wanted to do it _now_.

"Neji-"

She glanced to her left, just in time to see the attractive Hyuuga casually step off the branch, dropping quickly to the forest floor and landing gracefully on his feet.

"N-Neji! Where-" Confused, she paused, scowling, as she watched him walk towards Team Seven, "What… is he doing?"

"Oh!" Lee suddenly exclaimed, a knowing gleam in his round eyes. Turning to TenTen, he vigorously explained, "Neji is going to check on Kagome-chan! He shall make sure the youthful little fires' wounds are taken care of!"

The weapon mistress blinked. "Wait, what?" She stammered out, shaking her head. Why would Neji _check_ on that girl? From what she gathered, judging by the way he'd been glaring at her post exams, he didn't care for her. Therefore, Lee's self-assured comment didn't strike her as sensible, "What are you talking about, Lee?"

Looking quite excited, Lee didn't hesitant to further explain. "Neji is quite interested in Kagome-chan! He was worried for her safety, which is why he wished to remain!" And he had picked up on the fact pretty quickly. Neji was his rival, and he sought to defeat him in battle, and since the forming of the team, he wisely studied the impassive, arrogant male. One might not guess it, but he knew more about the other boy than many would think!

While TenTen had assumed that Neji '_glared_' at Kagome out of dislike, he, on the other hand, knew the shocking truth.

The Hyuuga has actually developed an interest in the Uchiha female and he found the fact quite amazing! He hadn't a clue as to what could have brought on this curiosity, but the truth of it was shocking. In the past, he'd actually suspected that Neji was… eh… to put it simply, _'gay,'_ and didn't like girls.

Not that he saw anything wrong with that, but he was quite sure that if Neji found out about his presumptions, he'd probably beat him to a bloody pulp. (Not that he wouldn't eagerly welcome a good fight, even if he were being plowed into the earth!) But really, his arrogant teammate never paid other females any sort of romantic attention, and he always did have a huge load of good-looking fan-girls trailing behind him.

TenTen stood, just stood there, not truly believing Lee's words. That just couldn't be the case. Neji had never shown hints of being interested in any female. Even when he approached her, it was only because he wished to better his defensive jutsu. He only wished to enhance his abilities, and realized she could aid him in that goal. He had never shown 'interest' in her, and she had known him for a year. She only admired the genius boy, but for some reason she couldn't help but to feel the pricks of jealousy.

Why had he never shown such 'interest' in her?

They, at least, _knew_ each other, while he knew nothing of the Uchiha girl. In fact, he'd spoken no more than a few harsh words to her! Let's not forget all of the crazy, twisted drama that obviously followed her. In her opinion it would be best to steer clear of that girl! Focusing her brown eyes on the retreating Hyuuga's back, she knew that there was nothing she could do but watch the scene play out.

Akimichi Chouji had finally ceased to cower. He took a few hesitant glances to his left, and then the right. Looking past his teammates and out from the roots, he warily examined their surroundings. "Its… over…?" he stammered out, feeling far safer thanks to the red-head's departure. His bag of barbecue potato chips were laying at his side; most of the contents on the dirty floor and were covered in grim.

He sniffed pathetically at the demise of his precious possession. There was no saving them, but thankfully… he had another unopened bag in his pouch.

"Shikamaru, come on, man…" he asked, with anticipation; he wouldn't feel completely safe until they were no longer around this mess, "we get to go now right?"

"Yeah… we-" The Nara paused, a frown suddenly on his lips. Glancing back at his friend, he saw that while Chouji was no longer shaking, his features were still stressed.

Once again, he felt guilty.

His interference in the battle saved Kagome's life, and of that he still was grateful of. Even though he felt as if his actions had been a reckless move, it was pleasing to know that it hadn't been in vain. Despite that, the truth of the matter was that his team didn't gain anything besides the fright.

They still did not have their scroll, and the fact that they were literally the weakest squad in the forest meant that they probably wouldn't be able to achieve the feat.

Unless…

Shikamaru gazed out into the clearing, eyes narrowing on the dead bodies of the sound trio. _'We are not leaving here with nothing.'_ He could only hope that the sound genin had been in possession of an _'Earth Scroll'_.

"Hey, where are you going, Shikamaru?" Ino inquired, just now taking notice of him due to his sudden movement. She'd been much too entranced by the two Uchiha's to see or hear anything else.

"Shikamaru?" muttered Chouji, a little confused. "Are we leaving now?"

"In a few minutes," the Nara answered. Crawling out from the undergrowth, he stood. "Just stay here and wait until I give the okay."

Chouji only nodded, while Ino shrugged. Truthfully, she wasn't all too concerned about what Shikamaru happened to be doing. Her attention reverted back to Kagome and Sasuke. She was still taking mental notes on the ongoing events. Inquiring blue orbs focused on the proud Hyuuga, who had just come to a stop when he stood right before the rookie seven.

'_This is just getting crazier!'_ What could that egotistical, bastard of boy want with them? Of course, she didn't have much of a liking for Neji, after his earlier dismissal of her flirtatious advances. He may have been pretty damn hot (that long, silky-smooth brown hair only added to his natural appeal), but that didn't overshadow his cocky personality.

The same held true for Sasuke.

The Uchiha was still strikingly attractive; possessing gorgeous features that caused the majority of Konoha's young female populace to swoon on their feet. However, that didn't change the fact that he was totally psycho. _'Hot and insane. Talk about a crazy mix,' _she dryly mused, inwardly laughing at the irony. The nice-looking ones always came with their share of issues…

"Oh, Neji-san?" Kagome curiously gazed up at the boy, surprised to see him.

While she had noticed Shikamaru and his team, seeing as they had aided her, that hadn't been the case for the Hyuuga and his squad. Her gaze drifted from his face, promptly focusing on the mark that lay hidden under his hitae-ate. Blinking slowly, she stared at the brand that marred his forehead.

She found it quite difficult to see _'him'_ due to the ugly beacon like tattoo.

Neji's expression hardened, for he knew exactly what had caught her eyes, _'She can see my curse…'_ he thought in silence. Had he any doubts, then they would have been instantly quelled. But he'd long since realized that she possessed the 'ability' to see what others could not. Which was one of the many things that continued to plague him. She possessed the power to see it, and because of that, wouldn't it be logical that she could indeed abolish it?

_'She can see it... then she can remove it... but... no, she is clearly not a god. Gods do not bleed... she does not have power over fate-'_

His thoughts seemed to be conflicting with one another.

Sasuke suddenly stood; a regal, if not dominating air surrounded his dark figure. Narrowed obsidian orbs clashed with chilling, impervious lavender. "And your reason for being over here is?" the dark haired Uchiha coarsely hissed. His glare intensified when Neji only regarded him with a contemptuous, unyielding expression.

This boy refused to flinch under his stare.

Of course the Uchiha wanted others to submit to him, thus, when one did not, it brought on a bout of anger; but that wasn't the only issue that annoyed him.

This was the same male that Kagome had spoken to in the halls of the Academy. That wouldn't have been too much of a concern had it not been for the way she'd addressed him. In his view, it had been much too friendly, and he did not want another male becoming romantically interested in her.

Problem was that now Neji had approached them, and he was obviously showing an interest in Kagome.

Sasuke was not pleased with this.

Not in the slightest. It was very easy to anger him, and right now he felt as if another challenge was being issued. Neji's refusal to break eye contact told him of such. This male dared to step up to him. First it was that sand Jinchuuriki, and now this. The contestants continued to line up, and clearly, he would have to cut each of them down.

Naruto's brows knitted together, "Geez…" At the rate this was going, Sasuke would soon be getting into a brawl with Neji, and he, being the good buddy he was, would have to jump into the fight to help his haughty rival.

His stomach suddenly growled, loudly announcing its' hunger.

At this point, a meal (preferably chicken ramen) would be nice, and then a nap. He was a very overexcited preteen, but even he, at times, wanted a break from the drama.

"Um," Kagome nervously glanced at up Sasuke, she then turned to Neji and her smile finally fell away. She didn't like where this was going, and already did she sense the sparks of aggression in the air. "I would really appreciate it if you two would stop… looking at each other like that."

Neji turned away, breaking eye contact, thus the silent battle between the two feuding males ceased. The Hyuuga genius disregarded Sasuke, choosing to once again examine Kagome, or rather… her injured wrist. Channeling a precise amount of chakra to his eyes, numerous vessel-like lines spread out around the corners of his eyes, slightly traveling down the cheeks.

Using his Byakugan, he was able to easily distinguish the amount of damage that had been caused to the bones in her wrist. _'It is severe, but it could be worse. Although, I am sure that moving the limb causes excruciating pain...'_

Thankfully for her, the gods had decided to show some benevolence. A closed fracture was less serious than a open fracture, which could become infected due to the bone protruding forth from the skin. _'The fact that she is able to disregard her injuries is impressive.'_

Kagome looked away from the brand, and focused upon the protruding vessels around his eyes. She'd never seen anything like that before, and although it wasn't very attractive, she couldn't help but find it intriguing.

He didn't have any pupils, but the lavender color of his eyes had lightened slightly; a noticeable gleam shone. _'How bizarre…' _

By now, Naruto was feeling a little grossed out. Understandably, he didn't find the whole sight pleasant. Who would? "Ew!" He impolitely pointed up at the Hyuuga, "What the hell is going on with your eyes? That's freakin' nasty!"

"What do you think you're doing?" Sasuke promptly snapped, resisting the strong temptation to recklessly attack. He cast a cautious glance into the trees and saw the Hyuuga's teammates watching the scene. Attacking would cause those two to jump in, and his squad was, of course, not at their physical peak.

He'd most likely need the full power of the curse mark to handle all three of them, but then he risked falling into insanity. When no answer was given, the temptation to attack grew stronger, despite the obvious consequences that could result. "I just asked you a question. Either answer it or leave."

And if he didn't leave, he would just kill him, and then somehow manage to deal with his remaining teammates without using the seal's full power-

"I presume that you have no clue of how to treat a fractured wrist," Neji replied at last, turning his incisive gaze from Kagome to Sasuke. He had intentionally disregarded the question asked of him, just as he'd ignored Naruto's loud, but rude comment.

Obsidian orbs darkened; the tone in which Neji used was patronizing. He felt as if _his_ intelligence was being deliberately mocked.

In the Academy, it was a required that one take a basic medic class. It hadn't been all that extensive, going no farther than the essentials. Advanced healing techniques, which involved the use of chakra, had not been a part of the lessons. However, treating fractures _were_, and the Hyuuga knew this because he, too, would have taken the same lessons.

"And judging by your _tone_," Sasuke derisively retorted, eyes narrowing dangerously, "I take it that you enjoy making idiotic presumptions at random?"

Neji arrogantly smirked, crossing his arms. Unlike Team Ten, he hadn't been frightened by Sasuke's murderous rampage. Thus, the glare that he was receiving did nothing. "You waste your time taking offense, when you should be tending to your… _sibling_."

For some reason, he was really enjoying this.

After the psychotic display of sexual intent to his sister earlier, he'd decided that he didn't care for the Uchiha, and was intentionally trying to aggravate the dark haired boy. "Seeing that you don't have access to a medical ninja, you will need to immediately start treatment by splinting the fracture-"

"Um… what's a splinting?" Naruto curiously interrupted, squinting slightly. Yes, he, too, had taken basic medical class… he just hadn't paid any attention. Sleeping and dreaming about ramen - and Kagome - had been far more favorable.

Neji's brow twitched at his lack of knowledge. Yes, he was a natural genius, but he had expected for others to at least have a small amount of understanding. And to think that the Uchiha girl, who obviously possessed a high amount of intelligence, was _interested_ in someone who happened to be so foolish. "A splint is a material or a device used to protect and immobilize a body part. In this case, the preferable material would be a stick, as well as gauze to wrap the injured fracture."

Naruto's mouth fell open; he was already lost. All he knew was that didn't sound very good, in fact, it sounded painful! "Ugh… stick?" he sputtered out, dubiously. Her injury look painful enough, but to mess around and tie a stick to it was just insane! "On Kag-chan's wrist! Are you crazy!"

Kagome reached out, and softly patted his back. "Oh, Naruto-kun…" she sympathetically muttered out, "Don't worry about it. It's not as bad as it sounds."

Naruto grimaced. Crossing his arms, he began to brood. "Sounds bad to me, Kaggy," he griped, annoyed by her unflustered disposition.

"I know how to apply a splint." Sasuke sneered, "This is none of your business, nor I do I need your step-by-step instructions."

In a very demeaning manner, the Hyuuga nonchalantly replied, "Of course you know how to apply a splint. However, I assumed that you might need aid with the process. So, do you need _me_ to help you?"

Sasuke's expression changed immediately, turning furious, as the mark along his neck pulsed. Obviously he had been correct, and that mocking comment proved that Neji was purposely attempting to demean him. Every word the Hyuuga spoke was meant to mock him. _'That's it… I'm going to kill him and be done with it.'_

Kagome sensed the rising hostility, and quickly spoke to quell the situation, "Thank you, Neji-san, for your… concern…" She hadn't been too sure of what to call his sudden inference. It seemed to her that he was trying to offer assistance, but, at the same time, he was deliberately trying to frustrate Sasuke. That was something that she didn't care for. "I am grateful for it, but I will be fine, so you can leave _now_."

She was hoping that those blunt words would be Neji's cue to go away, before Sasuke completely lost his temper and pounced.

_'…She is taking this very well. Although, I suspect my behavior towards her brother may have angered her,'_ Neji wryly mused; he was a very perceptive individual, and realized details that many would overlook. Overall, though, her anger was quite noticeable, judging by her expression and direct dismissal of him. She was still being polite, but also firm, _'No matter…'_

He supposed that he'd lingered here long enough.

The Uchiha would more than likely be able to properly mend the wound, for while he did not like the dark haired male, he would admit that the rookie had a reasonable amount of intelligence. Besides, it seemed as if he was back to 'normal' and no longer attempting to strangle his own squad member.

Therefore, there was no need for him to remain.

His team had yet to obtain their scroll, and he planned to do so as soon as possible-

"Neji!" TenTen impatiently called out.

The Hyuuga frowned at the sound of her voice. He turned to gaze up at his squad members, who still occupied the high limbs of the tree. Yes, it was about time for them to finally leave. He gave a curt nod and spoke his simple, yet effective order. "Let's go." With that, the Hyuuga took to the tree, and without a parting word, he vanished into the woods.

TenTen quickly followed his lead, not sparing the ruined clearing another glance, while Lee, on the other hand, lingered behind.

"Good luck, youthful little fire! Take great care in your endeavors, and heal quickly!" he vigorously called out to Kagome, waving energetically before he too followed his teammates, disappearing into the trees.

Kagome quirked a single brow, grinning amusingly. _'Youthful little fire?'_ Yes, he really was a nice guy. Very strange, in the terms of appearances and antics, but nice nonetheless. A wonderful match for the poor, delusional Sakura.

Naruto turned his squinting gaze onto Sasuke, saying, "Hey, teme..."

"What, dobe?" grunted the aggravated Uchiha. He still felt extremely annoyed from his dealings with Neji. How dare that pathetic piece of crap take a stand against him? Judging by the other male's behavior, he assumed that Hyuugas had this foolish belief that they were better than everyone else, and deserved the right to belittle those who were obviously above them.

"That Neji-guy was an asshole." The blond grumbled, and scratching his head, he carefully pondered the previous events. He'd noticed the other boy's rude behavior, and his belittling way of speaking, as well. But, there was something that he felt he should have picked up on…

Oh yes! He knew what that something was!

Rather suddenly, his expression brightened, as comprehension hit him! Excitedly, he exclaimed, "He reminded me of you! Both of you are total bastards!"

That was enough to warrant Sasuke's anger. The dark haired male glared irately at his idiotic rival and bark out, "Don't you dare compare _me _with that pathe-" his mini-rage came to a halt when he spotted some movement from the corner of his eye. His obsidian eyes snapped in that direction without hesitation, only to find Shikamaru and his squad.

They were making a feeble attempt to sneak away into the surrounding woodlands.

That wouldn't have been much of an issue to Sasuke, since those three weren't worth his time. That was, however, until he took note of the blood-coated scroll in the Nara 's hand.

His dark eyes glinted dangerously, having already figured out what the lazy genin had done while his attention was elsewhere.

"Where do you think you're going with that scroll, Shikamaru?"

Once those words left his mouth, the three genin froze in silent dread. The hair on the back of their necks rose in an instant, and, slowly, they turned toward the Uchiha. The anxiety they felt was etched clearly into their features.

"Eh…" Shikamaru pointlessly hid the _earth_ scroll behind his back. Luckily one of the deceased sound nin had been in possession of their needed scroll, but he'd been hoping to simply slip out without notice. Now that wouldn't be possible. "About that…" once again he uneasily trailed in his reply.

In his silence, Ino gave the biggest, prettiest grin that she could muster. A few beads of sweat rolled down her temple, giving proof to how frightened she was. "Oh, Sasuke-kun…" she sputtered out, flirtatiously fluttering her lashes, "It's not what it… um, looks like?"

Chouji said nothing, but he was clutching a newly opened bag of chips to his chest and shaking like a chubby little baby.

They were scared, and that caused a very haughty, but pleased smirk to cross Sasuke's lips. It was about time someone showed proper respect toward him. He found himself greatly enjoying this obvious show of fear; perhaps far more than he usually would.

An animalist, predatorily glint was alight in his cold eyes, and he took a daunting step toward the terrified trio. "That scroll belongs to me. Drop it, and leave." True, his team already possessed the needed scrolls, but he did not like the idea of them running off with something they needed when they did nothing for it. He killed the sound trio, therefore that scroll was_ his._ Besides, the less competition the better.

If these three did not pass, then it would only help to improve the odds of his team.

It didn't matter to him if they were Konoha genin or not.

"Nii-kun, don't be that way," Kagome reprimand him, frowning imperially at her temperamental 'sibling', "If it weren't Shikamaru-san and his team I'd be _dead_. They helped me, so let them have the scroll."

While she hadn't had the time to speak with them during the battle with the sound ninja, she certainly remembered their actions, and happened to be very thankful for it. They did not have to aid her, and yet they did, thus risking their lives in the process. They deserved something for the trouble.

"Whoa, wait. Seriously?" Naruto doubtfully inquired, both brows gaining height. When it came to Shikamaru, the guy was a lazy bum that wouldn't dare involve himself in anything. Why? Because it was 'troublesome,' those being the exact words of the Nara . He'd been like that since they were small, so this came as a surprise.

"Hai, seriously," Kagome curtly confirmed, while staring expectantly at Sasuke. "They keep the scroll, nii-kun."

An exasperated scowl crossed the Uchiha's lips. Of course, he hadn't known that. He didn't notice much of anything but her and the sound nin after waking from his coma. Nor had he come to a coherent state of mind until he'd killed them, and even then his behavior had been rather _unstable_.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted, feeling quite annoyed by the new information. The idea of Kagome's death wasn't a thought that he wished ponder over. They were pathetic when compared to him, but they did prevent her from dying, so for that reason, he decided to make an exception. Turning back to Team Ten, he curtly dismissed them, "Fine. You can leave with the scroll. Just get out of my sight."

Shikamaru and his squad took that as their cue to run like hell. They turned around, but before one step could be taken-

"Shikamaru-san!"

As usual he cringed, slowly peeking over his shoulder. "Hai, Kagome-san?"

Regardless of her condition, she somehow managed to flash him an adorable smile, showing off her pearly white teeth. In a very cheerful, perky voice, she piped out, "Thank you, Shikamaru-san!"

He regarded her in silence, once again thinking over his thoughtless actions. Despite his lack of reply, Kagome's smiled only grew wider and it was then that realization set in. Suddenly he knew why he'd helped-

Why he'd risked his life, as well as the life of his teammates.

Because...

He saw her as a friend.

Sometimes, during the past few years, her constant greetings and bright smiles had caused him to view her as such, but he hadn't realized it until now. "You're welcome, Kagome-san," Shikamaru finally replied, sighing profoundly.

Kagome giggled, finding his exhausted response humorous. As always, he acted as if the weight of the world was upon his shoulders. She shook her head at the thought, and looked to his other teammates, who were fidgeting in their spots. They all looked so anxious, although she couldn't blame them after everything that had taken place. "Ino-san, Chouji-san, thank you for your help as well! I really appreciated it!"

Ino blinked, nervously fiddling with her silky ponytail. How ironic… It actually looked as if she'd gained the scary little girl's favor. Though, now it seemed kind of pointless since she wanted nothing to do with Uchiha Sasuke, "Oh! No problem!" she frivolously laughed as if it hadn't been a traumatic, eye-opening, life-threatening experience, "It was nothing!"

Chouji had only given out a curt nod, before shoving a handful of chips into his mouth. He didn't want to talk to anyone; he just wanted to go-

In silence, Team Seven watched as Team Ten quite literally ran away, quickly disappearing into the vast woodlands.

"I still say they're buncha cowards." Naruto grumbled, rolling his eyes at the fearful display. "They looked like they were gonna piss their pants."

"Be nice, Naruto-kun." Kagome faintly chastised, wearily glancing around the clearing, she tried to avoid the bloodshed that still surrounded them. Sadly, it wasn't all that simple. The gore was literally everywhere, and ignoring it was difficult. Her shoulders slumped, and she sighed once again, feeling the prick of fatigue. Everyone was gone, the drama had ended, and her mind was finally demanding that she rest. She no longer had the mental strength to fight to stay awake, "I'm really, really tired…"

"We will head to the tower." Sasuke responded immediately, while examining her injuries carefully from the corner of his eye.

On the way, they would gather the materials needed to splint her fractured wrist, but in the case of her bruises, he could do nothing. Those would have to go away with time, unless there happened to be a medic nin waiting at the tower, and he seriously doubted that. They would also need to locate a stream, so that they could clean themselves up, seeing as they were both filthy and covered in their own dried blood.

"Wait… what about the lecher?" Naruto abruptly asked, having just remembered the monk.

"Lecher?" Kagome curiously repeated, confused by the term. "What lecher?"

Sasuke raised a single brow, staring down at the blond with a questioning look, "What are you talking about, dobe?"

"Ugh…" Naruto awkwardly rubbed the back of his head. Kyuubi's little nickname for the monk had unmistakably rubbed off of him. "Heh, yeah, sorry. I mean that Miroku-guy."

At the mentioning of the priest name, Kagome's features became firm. "We should just go to the tower," she quietly whispered, having no desire to remember what had taken place before. The mere mention of the priest's name was quickly bringing up events that she had been trying to suppress…

Miroku hadn't come back as he promised he would, and she knew that he wouldn't have lied. Therefore, that meant one thing-

He didn't come back because he couldn't come back.

She was alive, and her teammates were alive, but poor Miroku…

He was-

"I don't want to stay in this forest any longer." She muttered pensively, "I _hate_ this place so much."

Both her teammates immediately picked up on her change in demeanor.

Naruto leaned forward, "Kag-chan?" he had the eerie feeling his words had been the cause of her sudden mood swing, and that caused him to feel guilty.

"What happened, Kagome?" Sasuke tersely inquired, finally thinking back to the battle that had caused all their troubles. Her arrow did not miss. He knew that for a fact, since he saw it coming with his sharingan, but obviously something more had gone on after he fell unconscious.

Kagome's expression contorted in disgust, her eyes widening. For a brief second, she could actually see the repulsive sight of the snake's skin as her holy chakra literally ate away at the living tissue-

The thick, disgusting smell of rotting, burning flesh seemed to instantly flood her poor senses. She was well aware that it was all in her head, but that didn't stop the nauseating feeling from suddenly surfacing…

She covered her mouth, holding back a gag, as her body quivered.

"I do NOT want to talk about it!" Kagome heatedly cried out, frantically shaking her head, and hoping it would help to repress the memories.

Naruto drew back, frowning at her sudden outburst. "Kaggy..." he whispered her name with concern. They hadn't even made an attempt to pressure her about the matter, and yet she acting as if they had. Something had happened, and whatever it was, it hadn't been good.

For her to unexpectedly behave like this…

While he seriously wanted to know, he wouldn't ask. Not now. After all she'd been through, he had no desire to stress her out more.

Sasuke only frowned. "You will have to explain on the way," he finally spoke, for he too knew that something was amiss. The fact that she didn't acknowledge his words only furthered the belief. Regardless, right now clearly wasn't a good time. They needed to leave these woods, and he was beginning to think that he should have ordered the squad to the tower after they'd obtained their scroll.

After all, none of this would have ever happened if he'd done so.

It was then that he felt an inward prick of guilt. Shaking the emotion away, Sasuke knelt down in front of her. Attentively observing her expression, as well as the strained in her features. Kagome gazed up, staring back with wide, naive eyes, and tilted her head to the side. "Nii-kun?" she faintly whispered, confused by his deep scrutiny. With a light laugh, she somberly asked, "Do I look that bad?"

At the question, Sasuke reached out and caressed her cheek. Gently he ran his knuckles along bruised, but soft skin. He was not used to seeing her this way, but that did not change his feelings. Her appearance had nothing to do with his desires.

Kagome could only blink, surprised by his show of affection. He'd never touched her in this way before-

Despite her bewilderment, a very small smile spread across her lips. Leaning away from the touch, she slightly turned her head and pressed her lips against the palm of his hand. "I guess that means that I don't look so terrible, eh, nii-kun?"

'_Nii-kun…' _He silently repeated the phrase, exasperation filled him. Yes, she was being affectionate to him, but that didn't change the fact that she only saw him as her sibling. It was frustrating, and yet he knew that it was his fault. The day that her heritage was brought into the open, he _should_ have told her the truth. He _should_ have explained to her that he no longer saw her as a sister. Had he done so, he wouldn't be in this position.

Due to his thoughtless lie, she had no reason to see him as a lover-

But now… things would change, and the fear of her leaving him no longer plagued his thoughts. She would never leave him; those words had left her own lips, and he remembered them clearly. It didn't matter what he said, or what he did, for she would remain by his side indefinably, and he would never be alone. Nothing else mattered to him anymore.

The thoughts and disapproval of others were no longer of his concern.

It was about his wants, his desires, and he would allow no one to convince him otherwise.

Kagome rested her head against his chest, grateful that he'd picked her up, seeing as her legs still weren't functioning. She still chose to keep that fact to herself. Briefly looking up at him, she hopefully asked, "To the tower?"

"Hai. The tower." He curtly confirmed.

It was then that Sasuke felt the eyes of another upon him. The Uchiha glanced to the left, and his dark orbs immediately clashed with a familiar shade of brilliant blue. The blond was watching him with a hard, knowing stare.

Naruto had stood silently, watching their interaction. "Yeah, to the tower," he agreed quietly, resting both hands behind his head.

His glance drifted to Kagome. Her eyes were actually closed, she had already falling into a soundless, much needed slumber. His expression softened at the sight of his crush, or rather his love, and he couldn't help but smile. He wasn't deterred by her appearance. In fact, he saw nothing short of perfection. She was simply beautiful, and he could find no fault in her.

"Naruto."

The sound of Sasuke's stoic voice caused him to gaze back at the dark Uchiha. Naruto didn't reply, but there was no need, for Sasuke hadn't expected one. The call hadn't been pointless, for it was merely a gesture of silent comprehension. Both boys knew that things were certainly about to change. From here on out, the dynamics of their team would shift, and a new relationship between them would finally come to pass.

'_Things… are going to be way different… I just hope it'll be for the best.'_

* * *

_**KibaSin:**_ -cough- Errhhmmm. I personally adore this chapter for several reasons: 1. Gaara, 2. Shikamaru deciding to finally take charge, and finally 3. The adorableness between Sasuke, Kagome and Naruto at the end. Dawwwww. Though…I had to read it twice to enjoy it, you know, with the whole beta'ing thing. X3

* * *

**Crow Rat's Note: **I've been going through some very tough times lately, dealing with a lot of stress, too much stress, so I don't have much to say right now. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and thank KibaSin for beta'ing. She did a great job.

* * *

_Update Schedule_

Reviews=Update **Date** _(wait time)  
_45+ Wednesday, **June 23 **_(two weeks)  
_35+ Wednesday, **June 30 **_(three weeks)_  
25+ Wednesday, **July 7** _(One Month)_  
10+ Wednesday, **August 4** _(Two months)_

Counting stop after 72 hours. The update date will be posted on my profile on: June 12, 2010.

_All flames, words of hate, pure detest, and anger will be quickly deleted._


	22. Chapter 22: Desires

**Title: **Rebirth

**Author: **Passionate Crow Rat

**Rating: **M

**Main Pairings: **Kagome/Itachi/Naruto/Sasuke

**Side Pairings: **Kagome/Gaara, (a very, very deep friendship that can be seen as one-sided love) Kagome/Neji (one-sided love- however, these two will have a very… interesting relationship. Read, and you'll find out.), Sakura/Lee (Hey, the power of youth prevails. Poor Sakura-chan is gonna have to run for his cheesiness)

The side pairings are subject to grow, as the fic progresses, but the main pairings (a.k.a: The Harem) will never, ever ever change.

**Warnings: Language, Very Suggestive Themes. Gore, Creepy Sasuke, and Lots of plot development. (oh and major alternate universe) **

**Summary: **The twisted truth is out. Sasuke doesn't see Kagome as his sister, but as his possession. He desires her, and Naruto does as well. But they aren't the only ones. A certain weasel has staked his claim. What Uchiha Itachi wants: Uchiha Itachi will get.

**Disclaimer: **I wish I own both series, but sadly, I do not. However, I do own Izanagi. Yup. He's mine.

**Crow Rat's Notes: **This chapter contains major plot development, so pay very _close attention_! And yes, there is a lot of Uchiha Itachi in this chapter as well. Like...a whole lot of Itachi. But that's what you all want right? Itachi? ^_^;

**Double Dedications: **Kage Otome and Kira- The Weasel Sage

* * *

**Chapter 22: Desires**

* * *

**Five Years Prior-**

_**Before **_**the****Massacre**

**Nakano River, Night**

'_My mission begins now.'_

"I see you taught her the Katon." Shisui spoke consciously, ending the eerie silence between them. He observed his cousin and former friend through harden sharingan orbs. Wisely, he did not take his eyes off of the smaller teenager, knowing well enough that Itachi's modest, seemingly feeble, stature meant absolutely nothing.

Never judge a book by its cover.

Never ever presume Itachi to be a weakling-

Uchiha Itachi was a _prodigy_, an Anbu captain at the mere age of thirteen. A feat that no other had ever been able to accomplish. While he was considered to be the most talented member of the clan, it had taken years of rigorous training to reach that level. While Itachi on the other hand was able to exceed in every aspect, and without pushing himself. All abilities came naturally for Itachi, no training required. He may have been six years older than the boy, but he was _no _prodigy-

Nevertheless, experience, in his opinion, meant everything.

He happened to have far more experience in battle than his cousin.

Due to this fact, if he felt the need come to pass, he'd be able to kill the prodigy. He knew it wouldn't be a simple task, but he still thought that he could manage. Those who dared to betray the clan deserved death, and although he came prepared to kill, he hoped that it wouldn't come to that.

He did not want to fight Itachi, and most importantly, he did not want to see the boy dead. However, the fact was that Itachi was obviously _feeding _the elders of the village information of the clans _coup d'état_ had him furious. He could not understand why he was betraying them-

Either Itachi did not fully grasp the trouble that his actions were causing, or he did not care. Shisui had the displeasing feeling that it was the latter, for it was well known that the prodigal child was no fool. While Itachi had _never_ shown _excessive_ affection towards him, or other clan members (his parents included), he'd always _lavished _his siblings with love. So he could not understand why he was so readily committing acts that would no doubt cause them to suffer.

Finding out that their elder brother was put to death for treachery would certainly be an atrocious experience.

"So, Itachi," Shisui clipped out, the tomoes of his sharingan flickering precariously, as if instinctively preparing for a grueling battle. "How long have you been corresponding with the elders of the village? One month? Two months? Or has this been going on for a longer period of time?"

Itachi didn't flinch under the menacing glare that his cousin was gracing him with. "Shisui… Shisui…" he lightly recited, his soft voice laced with disappointment, "It seems as if you are making an attempt to gather pointless information from me."

"And you are _purposely_ avoiding my question, Itachi!" Shisui abruptly snapped out, his voice growing heated, if not threatening. "Do not fool around! You know how serious this is!"

Slowly did Itachi blink, as a dark smirk ebbed its' way onto his faultless lips. "Serious, you say?" he whispered quietly to himself. If he hadn't been so irritated with his cousin, he would have found the anger directed to him as amusing. While Shisui had always been able to maintain a blasé appearance, he was still quick to show his fury when deeply exasperated. He, on the other hand, was usually able to keep his irritation hidden.

Usually being the key word.

Laying a hand on his siblings was a sure fired away to cause him to reveal his terrifying temper, and, sadly, Shisui had foolishly done this the day before. "You've already gathered your own conclusions about my actions. I presume that you have long since rushed to my father to inform him of your finds?"

Shisui jaws clenched. He couldn't fight the bout of depression that suddenly overtook him, although his outward appearance did not give him away. He wasn't a heartless individual, at least not to those he considered family, and, unsurprisingly, he'd grown attached to Itachi. In fact, over the years he had come to see him as a little brother-

A long time ago he knew that Itachi would have agreed, seeing him as a figure that was much _like_ a brother.

That was how close they had been.

_Like_ brothers.

And since he saw himself as the older, more mature sibling, he naturally believed that he possessed the _right_ to treat Itachi as the younger, less experienced _child_. However, he still felt at war with himself. If only there was a way to make his cousin realize the mistakes that he was readily making.

"You know that I informed Fugaku-sama," Shisui reluctantly confirmed, a displeased grimace working its way onto his lips. "Betrayal is NOT something we tolerate. You know this, although you seem to act as if you don't. Thankfully for you, your father does _not_ want your death... he believes that you can be _reasoned_ with-"

"Reasoned with?" Itachi curtly intervened, finding slight amusement with the idiotic assumption. While he was not close to his Tou-san, he had inherited many of the older male's traits. The good ones, as well as the bad ones. For example, he was very headstrong. Once he made up his mind, there was no possible way to change it. "Tou-san is a _fool _to believe that I can be reasoned with. This only proves that he knows _nothing_ of me."

That rude insult to the clan patriarch instantly caused Shisui to grow hot with anger. "What has come over you! Now you dare to call your own father a fool! He only wishes for _your_ safety! You know better than this, Itachi!"

Itachi only scoffed; he was quickly growing weary of this conversation. There was no point in chatting because his foolish cousin would not be leaving this field alive, but regardless of that, he continued to speak with a man that would soon be dead. It was as if he couldn't stop himself. He _had _to talk to Shisui, just for a little while longer. "Have you come to berate me? Or perhaps you've decided to disobey my father and kill me?" he asked with sinister curiosity, taking note of the two twin blades that the older teenager wore strapped to his back.

His cousin had come fully geared, weapons littering his person.

He, too, was fully geared: a long bladed katana was also strapped to his back, and weapons were hidden in every imaginable place on his body. He_ never_ used two swords, although he could do so with ease, simply because he felt more… _comfortable_ with one. Why use two, when one could get the job done _quicker_?

Shisui regarded him silently. Their sharingan orbs clashed with one another while both were instinctively watching for any signs of movement. "I'd hope to reason with you, but if you continue on the path that you are on, then obviously there is no hope."

"Always so confidant. Just like the rest of the clan. You lack judgment, all of you," Itachi clipped out, dark chuckles slipping from his lips. He saw Shisui eyes narrow into tiny slits; already was the male growing far more exasperated. His laughter was obviously not helping the matter. Not that he cared. He was purposely drawing out this. He'd long since realized that after this day, his cousin would no longer cease to live. While he would find no sadness in Shisui's death, he still wanted to observe the teen's mannerisms for one last time.

Or rather, he wanted to memorize the entire event: every little detail needed to be engraved in his mind.

Maybe it was his sadistic side showing up, for it had been rearing its' ugly head quite a lot lately. Only a devious psychopath wished to record the events leading to the upcoming murder. They also sought to document the actual killing. They wished to remember every tortured scream, cry and desperate plea that slipped from the victim's mouth, and he was no different. He, too, lacked the sanity that he was born with. Long ago he'd entered a wickedly twisted realm, in which escape was impossible…

And he did not care.

He had no desire to escape for he had embraced his new world and accepted it with open arms. Why resist what one could not change?

"Itachi, this is becoming pointless…" came Shisui's impatient voice. True, he did not want to see him dead, but he didn't feel as if he were getting anywhere. If he could NOT reason with him, then the only answer was to _kill_ him.

Fugaku would not want that, but honestly he was seeing no other choice. The clan head only ordered him to continue to watch his son, not engage him, thus he was disobeying direct orders. Nevertheless, he knew that Fugaku was letting the love he felt for his child alter his decisions. He had already decided that if he could not reason with Itachi, he would execute him, regardless of the orders given. Then, when questioned, he would simply claim that Itachi needlessly attacked him, and that he acted out of self defense.

The clan had to be protected, and despite the feelings he held, he would not let them hinder him from the well being of his family.

While he did have this all planned out, he still decided to try (again) to reason with the younger teen.

In tense silence, he attempted to find a reason for Itachi's uncaring disposition. _'Have the disgusting elders of this village brainwashed him? Does he not understand what he is doing?'_ If that were the case, then perhaps he was going about this the wrong way?While he felt attachment to the boy, he doubted the feeling was mutual. Ever since Itachi was a small child, he had always been rather unapproachable. He had barely managed to get pass a few of the barriers placed around Itachi's heart, but even then the prodigy kept his emotions at a distance.

So…

This meant that he was going about this the wrong way. He needed to bring down that brick wall around the teen's heart - and the only way to do that would be by bringing up those he deeply cared for.

As Shisui opened his mouth to speak, he did not realize that he was only speeding up the process of his inevitable demise, "You are obviously a traitor, and not only do you refused to come to your senses, but you have forgotten about whom your actions will affect the most." From where he stood, he could see the body of the prodigy tense, becoming far more ridge. His sharingan, as perceptive as always, noticed each visible muscle in his lean body lock up as if _warning _him be silent.

Nonetheless, he did not listen to the warning. He actually believed that he was finally making progress, when truthfully he was driving himself into a deep _dark_ hole. Making his unavoidable death far more gruesome then it would have been.

In the distance, Shisui could _suddenly_ hear the eerie shrieks and screams of what could only be described as birds. Hundreds of them. Their wings slapped dangerously with the evening air, and the calls were so horrifying that it seemed to be a message of the things to come; a _message_ of death... Sadly, though, he ignored the ear-ringing, foreboding caws, simply believing it to be a passing flock of _innocent_ birds.

"Have you lost your mind, Itachi?" Shisui foolishly decided to speak again, unknowingly speeding up his own demise, "It seems that you have. Taking Kagome-chan along with you as you indulge in you treacherous acts says that much. Haven't you thought about how your siblings will fair, due to your deeds? Or have you've let the elders of this pathetic village ruin your mind?"

The birds' disturbing calls grew far louder in Itachi's foreboding silence. Unknown to Shisui, they were instinctively calling to their master. Having easily sensed his inner wrath, they desperately sought him, ready to go on the attack.

Itachi's crimson, tomoed sharingan was already spinning. The pace of the tomoes began in a slow motion, as if hypnotizing their target, before gradually picking up as his anger mounted. While his features gave away none of his rage, his entrancing red eyes did.

"I assume that I finally struck a chord, Itachi?" Shisui spoke in a voice that was almost mocking. He knew that Itachi was upset because he'd mentioned Kagome. The girl was his favorite sibling, after all, therefore speaking of the actions he committed against her was a sure fire way to gain a reaction.

And that was just what he wanted.

A reaction.

"A true Uchiha will do anything to protect the well being of the clan, even if that means interrogating an innocent child. She wouldn't have become involved had it not been for _you_. I am beginning to think that, perhaps, you do not care for her and Sasuke as you lead many to believe. If you _truly_ care about them, you will come to your senses and cease your disloyal deeds."

"Shisui…" Itachi soft voice had grown ominous, colder than ice itself. "Not only have you treated me as if I am a mindless _child_, but now you've once again brought _my_ siblings into this dispute. I've have been drawing this out simply because I wished to remember every detail of this moment, but I've grown bored with you, cousin." He could already hear the persistent caws of his birds as they swiftly swarmed in. Their ominous shadows danced about the earth's floor, creating hundreds of twisting silhouettes.

Soon, the sounds of sharp talons scrapping brutally against the trees thick wood echoed eerily through the area.

_~They were here~_

They knew of his anger, and sensed that he required their aid.

Such strange creatures they were. Unlike any other bird he'd ever laid eyes on. He knew they were not of this world… the little _fiends_ were _demons_, and for some reason they wished to follow him. They wanted to serve him. It may have been extremely bizarre-

But he welcomed them as his minions and sought to use them to his advantage.

'_Welcome, my pets…' _the young prodigy greeted the demonic flock mentally, knowing well enough that they heard his call. _'Are you starving yet? Or have you had your meal?' _In reply, every single bird released a lengthy screech; their spine-tingling cries came in frightening union, echoing for hundreds of miles-

It was precisely then that Shisui made yet another crucial mistake, although he had been making so many since the conversation began. Nevertheless, this mistake would be his undoing, and, ultimately, his demise. Every ninja was taught to never look away from an opponent, and Uchiha Itachi was an opponent that one should keep their eyes on at all times. Despite knowing this, he made the foolish mistake of taking his crimson eyes away from the dangerous prodigy.

Why?

The birds who he'd heard calling out _innocently_ before were suddenly surrounding them. From the peripheral of his sharingan, he'd been able to see the sleek feathered beasts as they rapidly danced about the air. Now that he was frantically looking about the field, he realized that _countless_ amounts of the winged creatures were circling above Itachi's head.

This had happened before, he recalled. The day before, the boy had arrived with a flock of shrieking birds, but there had not been so many, and they hadn't look quite like this.

The so called crows were hardly even recognizable. They seemed to be _starving_. Literally. Their feathers were a dull, dirty hue of black, and the faces were so narrow that they resembled a deformed skeleton. However, their beady, red, _bulging_ eyes seemed to stand out the most, while their beaks and claws were far sharper than usual. Some of the creatures continued to circle in the air, while many others scrapped their talons against the tree bark in agitation, nipping violently at each other from their perches.

"What… is this?" Shisui finally stammered out, confused by the sight. His baffled words unexpectedly gained the starving little creatures attention. As if on cue, they swiftly twisted their ugly little heads in his direction, even the ones in the air focused those beady, pebble shaped orbs onto him. They then proceeded to madly cackle, as if laughing like demented human beings.

They were leering at him.

Something wasn't right about these birds, and he knew that instantly. These things would surely attack him if he were to become injured severely. Although, they might just swoop down and attempt to devour him now, judging by the hungry gazes he was receiving. Wisely, he did not trust them, and he had the startling feeling that they belonged to his traitorous little cousin-

At the thought of the prodigy, Shisui's sharingan eyes snapped in that direction, only to find Uchiha Itachi had disappeared.

'_Gone_.'

Itachi was… _gone_.

The following events were horrific, and they happened in mere seconds-

Immediately on the alert, Shisui reached back, fully preparing to whip his two blades from their sheaths. But before his fingers could graze the hilt of his swords, he received a staggering blow to the chest. The sudden impact caused his body to jerk forward, and his breath to be stolen. Desperately, he gasped for oxygen, and his entire body began to tremble in pain, shaking violently as his mind fell into shock.

The pain was overwhelming, and his psyche could hardly maintain hold of reality. Although he had been wounded in battle before, he found that he could barely handle this.

The shiny glint of steel caught his eyes just as the cawing crows grew louder, more persistent. Instinctively, he glanced down; his Sharingan was still blazing with life. The sight that greeted him caused a feeling of sick dread to overtake him. What he saw was the blade of a katana hideously protruding from his chest. For a long moment, he stood there in morbid awe over what had actually taken place. He could actually see his blood coating the blade, some of it dripping innocently from the sharpened tip.

'_Itachi…'_ Shisui whispered inwardly. Instantly he knew who had fatally wounded him. The small prodigy was behind him, and the sword that sickly protruding from his chest obviously belonged to the boy. He had not yet attempted to assault his little cousin, and yet he had actually attacked him. He knew that Itachi only felt a strong attachment to his siblings, but some hopeful part of him had always believed that he also felt something for him. After all the training they had done, and the missions they'd been through, it seemed as if Itachi had never developed a connection with him.

At that moment, he also knew that he had been wrong about his earlier presumption. Itachi did not have the amount of experience that he did in battle, but, despite that, the crazed child was obviously nothing to underestimate.

He had been struck in a vital area, and he knew that he would soon be dead. Not even a medic-ninja would be able to save his life.

"I still d-don't understand… why a-are you doing t-this to our c-clan?" Shisui somehow managed to gurgle out, and impulsively grabbing hold of the sharp blade, he ignored the blood that poured freely from his sliced palm. "Why-?" He completed his question with a painful hiss as Itachi viciously ripped the blade out of him. His hand was sliced to the _bone_, while his chest was still profusely bleeding. The red liquid sloshed around their feet, a shallow puddle forming beneath them.

At the horrendous sight, the birds' cackles grew into mad, terrible shrieks that bellowed through the trees. They were excited, and they were hungry for meat.

Shisui did not have a chance to breathe, because the same blade was suddenly _thrust _back into his chest, once again piercing the already damaged tissue of the lungs. Apparently, Itachi was not done, for the angry child repeated the hateful actions multiple times, occasionally twisting the swords hilt, deliberately causing more lethal damage. When the prodigy was done committing murder, his cousin's chest was littered with large, gapping holes and his punctured lungs had long since begun to fill up with blood-

With each struggled breath taken, he quickly drowned in his own fluid-

So it came as no surprise when the elder teenage simply collapsed, falling pitiably into his own blood.

Thirteen year old Uchiha Itachi took a step back the moment his dead cousin came tumbling to the earth. Briefly, he glanced down at his attire, and he was rather disgruntled to find that the front of his vest was drenched in blood. His young features contorted in childlike displeasure, a deep scowl at his lips. He slowly shook his head, for he did not like this. In all his missions, he'd killed many, but he'd never got his victims blood all over him. Perhaps it was because he never went overboard?

There was no reason to repeatedly stab Shisui. After all, the elder male would have surely died after the first precise blow to the upper body, but, still, he had grown so _furious_ that he had allowed himself to loose touch of his carefully crafted control. For that brief moment, he'd lost hold of his psyche and shown his true psychotic tendencies.

He just couldn't help it.

Shisui had not only begun to scold him, but he'd dared to suggest that he did not care about his siblings. How dare he spit out such blasphemy! Everything that he did was for the sake of his siblings' future. They came first, and he did care for them. He loved them both. It was the clan who did not care, for they could not see pass their own selfish needs to rule.

None of them realized what was truly important, and that angered him greatly.

It was always the clan, the clan, and, once again, the clan.

Damn the clan.

Damn them all to hell.

If only they showed the slightest bit of interest for his siblings, then, perhaps, he would not be planning to slaughter them.

Kagome and Sasuke would _not_ become ruined like he was. He would protect them, and while their minds would be mentally scarred, they would _not_ become psychotic like him. Nor would they be put in danger due to the events that war would bring. They would have a childhood, and the constant atrocities that came with war would not be able to transform them into a psychotic monster, as it had done to him.

The clan would not use them as they had used him.

"Your blood is on me, dear cousin. It stains my shirt and I do not like that… in fact, I find it thoroughly disgusting," Itachi casually spoke to his deceased clan mate, although he knew the teen was long since dead. "I will now have to bathe myself to be rid of _your_ mess."

It was not long before the crows' incessant cries turned into full fledged, starved shrieks.

Itachi regarded his pets with a dull, impassive stare, his crimson orbs taking in the malnutrition state their little bodies were currently in. Ever since the fiends had begun to follow him, he noticed that their health continued to slack. They appeared sick; obviously they had not been feeding. He had the feeling that this was because he had not ordered them to eat, thus they went without a meal for many days. Had it not been for the dull, black feathers that covered their bodies, he would have been able to see the outline of their scrawny bones.

The birds turned to their master, their bulging, beady, red eyes begging him for a taste. They were desperate to feed, and no doubt his dead cousin would make for a satisfying meal. Or maybe he should say appetizer? There were about a hundred crows flocking about the air, others still perched in the trees. Surely, Shisui would be unable to satisfy them all, therefore, he would have to find more food for them.

The entire clan would have to do, but the birds would have to wait until he returned home and cleaned himself. He refused to walk about with blood soaking his attire. He required a warm shower before anything else could take place. Besides, he knew that his siblings were still asleep, and he did not want them to suddenly wake up during the massacre. They needed to be out of the compound when he killed the rest.

He also did not want them to witness his crows feeding on the bodies…

So yes… the birds would have to wait-

But, alas, although Shisui would make for only a snack, he would not begrudge them of the meal they desired. The crows made for good minions, and he had already begun to use them in several of his jutsus. They were of value… a useful possession, and he always treated what belonged to him with proper care. The teen nodded once, and then with a quick glance at his cousin's bloody corpse, he stated coolly, "Feed."

The crows in the trees joined their siblings in the air, and a cacophony of caws reverberated endlessly through the skies. It was then that something interesting, or perhaps one should say eerie, took place. As they circled around the corpse of Shisui, they began to transform. The small, boney bodies morphed as they flew about, becoming three times larger than before. They were literally turning into bird-beasts, and Itachi quickly realized that they were simply taking their _true_ form.

No longer were they hiding in the guise of the normal crows that flocked about the human realm. On their forehead another set of crimson eyes began to protrude forth, while their beaks lengthen and sharpen, the edges becoming serrated like a deadly razor. Finally, the necks of the fiends elongated slightly, while their tails grew long, much like a rat tail covered with messy black feathers.

Despite their larger size, the bodies were still thin, showing their obvious malnourishment.

The shrill cacophony of caws came forth again, before the lesser youkai drove down, desperate to taste a piece of the dead Uchiha's flesh.

Suddenly, the wicked fiends were all over the body in a massive flock; many of them peaked at each other, pushing one another to the side, as they fought frantically for just a piece of the plump, meaty flesh. Some went for the face, however, despite this, they only ate along the cheeks, and seemed to instinctively avoid eating the eyes. For some reason, whether it was out of fear, or respect, the demonic crows' beaks _never_ pierced Shisui's eyes.

A few of the scavengers moved to the stomach. With a sharp slash to the stomach, courtesy of one of the _largest _crow's talons, the intestines grotesquely tumbled out onto the scarlet covered ground. The birds jostled forward, their beaks slicing into the soft organs – and, savagely, the nasty demons began to devour the entrails. Some took the tips of the organs into their beaks and began a vicious battle of tug-of-war over the stringy meat.

As Itachi watched the gruesome scene, his eyes began to heat up to a near burning temperature. He could actually feel his sharingan evolving, and the heated, searing sensation that was felt in his pupils stood as a true testament to the fact. He instantly knew that his _kekkei genkai_ had just evolved, and a new power had been gained. All thanks to him murdering his former friend, he had managed to grasp hold of the Mangekyō Sharingan… an ability that would no doubt be quite useful.

When the stomach churning sounds of flesh being picked from bone filled the tree littered clearing, Itachi frowned slightly. "Disgusting little beasts, aren't you?" he inquired aloud, as the crows continued their flesh-consuming rampage. Soon enough, he was unable to view the sickening sight due to the birds' massive pile up on top of the corpse. Many of the birds were still high in the air, knowing well enough that they would be unable to have a taste of the meat, seeing as most of the body was near devoured.

Just as Itachi planned to turn away and leave the carnage did one of largest crows fly up from the center of the feeding flock. It circled in the air for a few short moments before innocently taking its' place on his shoulder.

Yes.

The large, beasty crow had just decided to perch itself upon his shoulder.

Through impassive sharingan orbs, Itachi gazed blankly at the oversized creature, and without an ounce of fear, the bird stared back with those four beady little eyes. It cocked its skinny head to the side, displaying the dried blood that its neck features were drenched with. While the birds had constantly followed him, none had ever dared to come within such close range. It was as if they were scared, but this one was different.

This one stood out from the rest.

It was stronger, far more intelligent than the others, and because of that…

This one _deserved_ a name-

"Izanagi," the teen called out to the lesser demon, giving it a name that was powerful, as it was fitting, "I will call you Izanagi."

The newly named bird blinked wildly, as if surprised by the affection that had been given to him. Giving one a name showed great care, and the crow saw the action as a sign of adoration. He felt wanted, a feeling that had never surfaced when he and his flock served that _other_ powerful Uchiha. _'Yes. Yes. Yes.' _He mentally chanted back his pleasure; he most certainly liked his new master.

To show the glee he felt, Izanagi tossed his head back, opened his beak wide, and cackled shrilly.

Itachi's features were unmoving, as he silently observed the crow whose weight was beginning to put some strain on his shoulder-

"Looks like the leader of the flock has taken a liking to you." A new voice suddenly announced their hidden presence, "Although, I was never the type to name the ugly little beast. I preferred to just use them. Perhaps that's why they left me for you?"

In one pulsing second, Itachi spun around, and what he found actually caused him great surprise. Not only had someone managed to sneak up upon him (a feat that no other had been able to accomplish), but the appearance of this new individual was not something anyone would expect.

Standing on one of the many thick branches was a male figure. He was a tall, mysterious being with an aura that was so powerful that it nearly overwhelmed the prodigy's sharp senses. His black mane was spiked and extremely long; the dark locks cascaded down the board of his back. Side swept bangs that stretched beyond the chin hid his left eye from view. He was dressed in several pieces of armor, and under the steel plates he wore simple black garments.

However, the attire of this new arrival was not what truly caught Itachi's attention.

Protruding from the males back were four exceptionally large _wings_. Yes. Wings. The massive appendages were spread outwards, and Itachi knew that the male was intentionally showing off the impressive beauty of the sleek, feathered attachments. Every single detail of the wings could be seen, and those thick, black, extravagant feathers stood out the most, seeing as they literally glared forth with awe-inspiring intensity.

Itachi knew in that instant that this person was not human.

This individual was a _demon,_ and, obviously, they were extremely skilled, for he had managed to mask his chakra signature from him with ease. Only now was he deliberately giving away his presence.

"Surely," the winged male continued evenly as if not noticing the scrutiny upon him, "the crows could not have abandoned me, because they believe you to be more powerful than _me_." He laughed harshly without an ounce of humor. "No. That is most certainly not the case, because I am more powerful than _you_. No matter… the crows have made a mistake and are simply showing their stupidity, and I have long since grown sick of their pestering presence."

Izanagi had begun to caw madly from his perch on Itachi's shoulder, spreading his flapping wings to the side, _'Uchiha Madara,'_ he screeched in a high-pitched voice laced with obvious forewarning, _'Powerful tengu! Beware master! Beware!'_

'_Uchiha Madara? Tengu?'_ he repeated the last phrase curiously, having never heard the word before.

Nevertheless, the name Madara rang a bell.

Uchiha Madara was the founder of the Uchiha clan, but after a lethal battle with the first Hokage, Hashirama Senju, he was presumed to be dead. While most his age did not know about the history of the clan's creation, he, on the other hand, took time to broaden his knowledge. He actively went through the old scrolls, reading and learning as much as he could about the world around him…

But nothing in the history ever mentioned anything about Uchiha Madara being a…

"Demon," Itachi calmly pointed out the obvious, showing no shock over the sudden appearance of this demonic, winged male. "You are a demon, and yet you are also an Uchiha. Explain yourself."

The crows that had flocked around the skeletal remains of Shisui's carcass finally took note of Madara's arrival. They twisted their heads in the direction of the elder Uchiha, their eyes widening in recognition, and in one instant, they took to the air. The birds swarmed about the skies, shrilly screeching as if they were possessed banshees.

Madara easily ignored the angry caws; a provoking smirk crossed his lips as he gazed at Izanagi. "I take it that your _nasty_ little pet has decided to communicate with you." He crossed his arms, gazing exasperatingly at the flock of birds that still circled above. "Those crows... the little fiends only serve the most _powerful_ of Uchihas… they are quite useful, but you might want to be careful."

That taunting smirk grew wider with the following eerie words, "If you ever show yourself to be _weak_, they will see you as an easy meal, and turn on you. Eating you _alive _in the process."

Itachi narrowed his eyes into tiny little slits. "I did not tell you to comment on _my_ pets," he coldly spoke in a voice no higher then a hissing whisper. He was not frightened by the foreboding warning. This demonic male was obviously of a higher caliber than he, but he refused to show fear. It was not in his nature to cower before others. He had also decided that he wasn't quite fond of the other Uchiha, for the derisive tone he purposely used was not to his liking.

'_Be careful with your words, little master…'_ Izanagi hissed out, his feathers ruffled as he attentively nudged his beak against Itachi's face, fondly caressing his cheek, _'Right now, Madara is stronger than you. His power exceeds yours, but that will soon change. I sense more power in you… I like power… and I would never, ever eat you… I like you.'_

Although Itachi did not reply to his new pet, he did carefully analyze its words, committing everything spoken to memory.

'_Madara was a horrible master who killed members of my flock for his own amusement.' _Izanagi swiftly informed him, rocking his scrawny little head back and forth in obvious agitation,_ 'When you are stronger than him… you can kill him, and I then shall pick at his flesh until there are only bones. Yes. Yes! Only bones!'_

"I see that you haven't learned to show respect to your elders," Madara turned his visible eye to the remains of Shisui, taking note of the corpse, which was now nothing but bones. The only flesh that remained was the eyes. The crows had not plucked them out from the sockets. He chuckled darkly, "Although, I must say, I cannot help but like what you are doing to the place. I've been gone for quite awhile, so it pleases me to see that someone is _finally_ getting rid of the trash."

This male was still not answering his questions. If it were possible for him to defeat the other Uchiha in battle, he would simply attack and be rid of him, but he knew better then to attempt a lethal assault.

Not yet.

Overall, if Madara would not speak what he wished to hear then he had no reason to linger. His attire was still covered in dried blood, and he needed to remove it from his person immediately.

With that thought in mind, Itachi turned away, intent on leaving the field, or more importantly, the demonic Uchiha that stood nonchalantly in the tree above. He felt no fear in giving his back to the older man, simply because he knew that Madara would not attack him. If this tengu demon wished for his death, he would have already attempted to slay him-

"You are a demon too, Itachi."

That shocking comment was enough to make the young prodigy stop in his tracks. His expression gave away nothing, as he glanced back.

When Itachi did not respond, Madara decided to continue, "You didn't know?" he haughtily mocked, "The entire Uchiha clan has dormant demonic blood… but you seem to be the only one strong enough to naturally awaken yours. I am sure you've notice an _uncontrollable_ change in your behavior, as well as an extreme increase in strength over the pass few weeks…"

Itachi still kept his expression void of emotion, although his intelligent mind was rapidly picking apart the new information that was just given.

The Uchiha clan possessed dormant youkai genetics?

This... was completely unexpected... something that he knew nothing about. That fact greatly irritated him, because he prided himself on knowing everything. He never enjoyed being caught off guard, so one could only imagine his silent frustration.

Ever perceptive, Madara was able to pick up on Itachi's exasperation. The older tengu arrogantly smirked, stretching out his massive black wings, before letting them lay flat upon his back. "We shall have a nice, long discussion," he informed the younger boy, "and I will tell you everything you need to know about the history of the Uchihas'."

Izanagi released a hissing noise that sounded much like a snort. A bird like scoff, if one was to be precise. _'Master, you don't need Madara! He only means to use you!' _ the bird eagerly cackled, _'I know all about the Tengus, Senju and Higurashis'! I can tell you all you need to know!'_

Itachi blinked slowly, taking in each of the clans his pet had mentioned. One stuck out more then the other two. _'Higurashis?'_ he slowly reiterated.

Izanagi began to bob his head, cackling with amazing vigor, _'Yes. Yes. Yes! I know! I know! I will tell you! Let us leave, and I will tell you!'_

"Are you chatting with that nasty little beast, Itachi?" came Madara's annoyed voice. He'd already grown tired with waiting. "I already warned you of them. You should listen to nothing it speaks. They are only servants meant to be used and discarded. Regarding a creature that is below you with respect will bring your downfall."

Itachi didn't bother to hold back a heated gaze, the tomoes of his sharingan spinning wickedly. "Do not berate me as if I am a child, and you are the parent. I am no child. You have nothing that I wish to hear, and I have grown tired of this field and you."

Those words were obviously meant to be an act of dismissal, but Madara had no plans of allowing that. "Well... how about I pick a new subject? Let's talk about your adopted Imouto... there are many things about her that you should probably know…"

At the mere mentioning of Kagome, the prodigy spun around so rapidly that poor Izanagi had to sink his talons deep into the teen's shoulder in order to maintain his balance. Unsurprising, Itachi didn't even flinch from the stabbing wounds; the tomoes of his Sharingan had already merged together, taking the shape of a Kaleidoscope.

"What an amazing reaction, and to think this is your first time activating the Mangekyou Sharingan." Madara felt amused by the menacing sight. "But, guess what Itachi..." He focused his demonic chakra to his pupils, and his visible eye took on the form of a ring with three circular holes in it, "I have one, too."

Izanagi flapped his wings, hissing like the crazed youkai that he was, _'Let's leave! Let's leave, please master-'_

_'Be silent.'_ Itachi coldly retorted, never taking his evolved eyes away from Madara. Had there been any doubt that the man was an Uchiha, it would have been instantly erased at that moment.

The large crow instantly obeyed, lowering his head in depressed submission.

"Since you still stand here, I assume that you are ready to talk?" Madara casually spoke, biting back a laugh at his victory.

Itachi ignored the burning sensation that had overtaken his eyes, figuring it to be a side effect from activating the Mangekyou. "You obviously have something to say, therefore, I expect for you to speak."

* * *

**Present Day-**

**The Tower**

"Is... he okay?" Hyuuga Hinata hesitantly inquired, her pupil-less, lavender eyes attentively taking in the sight of the trembling little ninken. Poor Akamaru was in Kiba's arms, his small body shaking as whines slipped from his mouth. Being the good master that he was, Kiba cuddled the frightened puppy close to his chest, one hand gently stroking the canine's light creamy-white fur. His kind affections did nothing to quell his ninken's trembling whines, and the puppy buried his black nose into his master jacket.

In spite of what some may think: The impetuous Inuzuka Kiba was actually quite sweet when it came to tending to his ninken. He didn't hesitant to show his love towards the dog whether there were others watching or not. In fact, he'd sooner spit out a few crude insults before _ever_ showing embarrassment over his actions.

That was in regards to any action he made, for Kiba did not like to admit fault.

Ironically, it was that brash nature which the dog-like boy possessed that helped to cause Akamaru's fret. Due to Kiba's reckless desire to remain in the forest (even though the team had long since attained there scroll), they had nearly been slain. He wanted to attack more enemies, gain more scrolls, and lessen the competition; thus giving the squad a better chance at success.

That hadn't been a wise choice-

Hinata shivered slightly in her spot at the frightening memory.

Had it not been for that startling, horrifying cry that suddenly swept through the forest, then she, as well as her teammates, would be _dead_. That homicidal sand genin would have surely killed them. She even suspected that he would have killed his own siblings, judging by his crazed words, and their fear. And somehow, despite their attempts at subtly, he'd easily sensed their chakra.

She found herself feeling grateful that the scream had come to pass, seeing as that shrill cry had inadvertently saved their lives. But at the same time, she felt at fault over the thought. It was selfish for her to think such a thing, wasn't it?

Someone suffered, and while she hadn't a clue as to who the individual was, she still felt horrible for them. She was a very kind hearted person and didn't like the idea of anyone being hurt-

Her thoughts suddenly drifted to the blond member of team seven, and her lavender eyes widened with alarm. The forest was very dangerous, and she could only hope that Naruto, her crush of five years, was in good health.

"He is still shaking?" came Aburame Shino's composed query. From behind his dark shades, he vigilantly examined the pup, "He has been shaking for eight hours."

Kiba merely snorted, exasperated by the bug-lovers usual, _'odd'_ way of speech. It was obvious that Akamaru was 'still' shaking, and of course they knew how long the canine had been in this condition. Shino just had the weird habit of restating facts that were already known. Then again, the Aburame was just weird in general. Anyone who liked to play with bugs had a few issues.

Regardless of his bad-mannered thoughts, rather than snap at his male teammate, he kept his focus on Akamaru, scratching his ninken behind the ear. "It's okay, Akamaru, it'll be all right," he cooed out. Then, unzipping his jacket, he placed the shivering canine inside and zipped it back up. It was a rather adorable sight; Akamaru's little head was poking cutely out from the coat.

"Well, h-he doesn't seem to be s-shaking that much now," Hinata commented, pleased by that knowledge. Reaching out, she softly patted Akamaru on the head, ruffling up his fur. She glanced around the spacey hallway, taking in their uneventful surrounding. "Maybe… we should go to one of the w-waiting rooms?"

As of now, the team resided in one the many barely lit hallways of the building. After narrowly escaping with their lives, none wished to remain in the deadly forest, hence they wisely continued on to the tower. Apparently, they were the first ones to arrive, but with two nights and a day left before this section of the exam ended, they were left with nothing to do. The only option was to wait.

Exploring the tower wasn't exactly an enjoyable experience. Judging by the outside, there were at least six stories to the structure. However, only the first two stories were available, the rest were blocked off by a high-leveled sealing jutsu that had previously been placed upon each entrance that led to the third floor. Either a Jounin or Anbu had put the tags up, therefore, even if they wanted to, they'd be unable to break the seals. So, clearly the examiners didn't want competitors lurking about the upper levels.

The reason for that was unknown, and there was no point in dwelling upon matters that did not concern them.

On the first level, there were four doors randomly scattered about; two of which lead to bathrooms. One for males, another for females. The third door they came upon directed them to a small waiting room, and that room wasn't exactly satisfying in the terms of comfort.

There wasn't an ounce of furniture, not even a simple sofa to relax on. Only _hard,_ wooden benches. One would probably be better off sleeping on the floor. Just like the corridor the team now stood in, the waiting area was also barely lit, and overall, extremely gloomy. The lights tended to erratically flicker at times, as if to add to the morose tone.

Then, opening the last door, they found yet another hallway, but that passage branched off to a separate section of the tower, and to an extremely large, brightly lit _arena_. It was a sharp contrast to the rest of the rooms in the tower, seeing as they all possessed horrible lighting and a cold, depressing air that caused shivers.

That ring spoke volumes of what was to come. The squad knew that there was a high chance that this exam would bring about far more conflict between one another.

The second floor happened to be set up the same monotonous way; practically a replica, minus the door which split off to the arena.

The fact that there was no supply of food in the building made this entire bout all the more exasperating. Yes, this was a brutal test, but after going through _hell_ in the forest, and scavenging to a great extent for food, it would have been nice to have a warm meal waiting.

"Hinata, those rooms are just as crappy as these halls." Kiba grumbled with frustration, thinking of the entire layout of the vast tower.

They would actually have to wait in this building for the next few nights. He had the inkling feeling that the examiners resided in the sealed off levels above, and, more than likely, they had food, as well as comfortable furniture to sleep on. The bastards didn't even bother to share the goods he knew they possessed! "This whole tower is nothing but a cheap piece of crap," he annoyingly mused aloud.

Before any reply could be given, the sounds of voices, as well as heavy footsteps, reached their ears-

"Gah! We've been walking around for thirty minutes! Where the hell is everyone, and why is it so damn cold!"

Hinata's eyes grew to the size of sauces. Taking a few nervous steps back, she twiddle her thumbs shyly, bashfully lowering her head. She knew who that voice belonged to, and it was causing little butterflies to flutter about in her tummy.

The noisy, aggravated complaint was followed by a smooth, yet obviously sarcastic retort: "Whine some more, dobe. I'm sure it'll make this all so much easier."

As if encouraged by that sardonic rejoinder the irritated gripes continued-

"And where the hell is the food! What are we suppose to eat!"

"I doubt if there is food here," the other person replied, scoffing lightly in evident exasperation. The footsteps were growing extremely close now. "And keep your voice down, or you'll wake her."

A horrified gasp, followed by a sheepish apology: "Oops… s-sorry."

And then from around the corner, Team Seven suddenly appeared.

A tensed silence fell upon the two groups.

Team Eight swiftly observed the other squad and the first thing they noticed was a sleeping Kagome, who was being cradled in her sibling's arms. Perhaps that wouldn't have been so much of a big deal had it not been for the female Uchiha's startling appearance. Her top looked as if it'd been shredded, the material in complete disarray, while her skin was littered with numerous amounts of nasty looking cuts that were slowly beginning to scab over. A make shift split, held together by four small sticks and a ripped section of cloth from her haori was tied tightly around her wrist.

Then her face…

Shino remained silent, as did a startled Hinata, while Kiba on the other hand openly voiced his thoughts. "Damn, Sasuke!" Kiba exclaimed, taken back by the unexpected sight. Sasuke and Naruto looked perfectly fine in comparisons to her, but she on the other hand looked like she'd been ran into the ground a few times. "What the hell happened to your sister!"

No reply came from Sasuke, but those obsidian orbs narrowed dangerously.

"Hey!" Naruto heatedly snapped back, waving a fist in the air, "Watch your mouth, you jerk!"

Kiba scowled as his gaze once again fell upon Kagome. The poor girl looked horrible, while they didn't. Sure, she might have had a liking for cats, but not even a cat lover deserved to be beaten. Since he actually knew her, he felt little bad for her. "I'm just saying that it looks like she got her ass kicked!"

From behind the dark tint of his shades, Aburame Shino closed his eyes. It was obvious what happened to her. She was involved in a fight, which wasn't surprising when one considered the type of exam they were in. Kiba just didn't know when to keep his mouth shut. Never had and probably never would.

He really was an annoying guy.

At the crude comment, the seething Jinchuuriki cracked his knuckles. Kiba always did think he was the boss. It had been that way since childhood, so he would seriously enjoy knocking him around a bit. "I'm gonna kick _your_ ass if you don't shut your mouth!"

"Right, whatever, you can't even watch out for your own teammate! The girl looks like total shit! Did you let her do all the fighting?" Kiba coarsely snapped, openly sneering. "Obviously you can't kick anybody's ass!"

Hinata looked between the two with reasonable trepidation. "I-I… w-wait, please," in her anxiety, the stuttering only increased, and she found it difficult to talk. She could understand Naruto's anger, after all, Kiba was being really discourteous. Besides, she knew how much he cared for his female squad member having seen their affectionate interaction over the pass years. Saying anything offensive about the Uchiha girl was just asking for his resentment. "N-Naruto-kun… Kiba-kun didn't m-mean to say t-that. He's s-sorry."

As expected, Naruto didn't hear a word that came out of the Hyuuga heiress's mouth, seeing as he was too busy seething. Already eager to exchange blows, he furiously yelled: "I'll show you whose ass I can-"

"Dobe, this is a pointless waste of time." Sasuke abruptly interrupted, glaring threateningly at Kiba. "You know the rules." Violent fantasies of snapping the doggish boy's neck were playing about his mind in quick succession. Kiba was the last moron that he wanted to run into. In the forest, it would have been fine, but here things were different. According to the scroll, which they'd opened upon arrival, there was to be no fighting amongst other participants in the tower during the waiting period.

Doing so would result is disqualification. While he hadn't seen any examiners, he was quite sure that they were lurking about somewhere in these halls. He doubted this place was unsupervised.

Getting kicked out was certainly not an option, so even though the temptation to harm Kiba was strong, he resisted.

Naruto finally took his fiery glare from Kiba, staring at Sasuke with annoyance. "Yeah, and where are we gonna' stay in this shit hole, eh, teme?" he heatedly griped, displeased by the fact that he couldn't pound the Inuzuka into the concrete.

Sasuke could only scowl. So far they'd come upon nothing, but there had to be rooms around here somewhere. The idea of lounging in the hallways was horrid. Actually, staying in this tower for any amount of time was atrocious. After coming out of the woods, one would _hope_ for a little comfort. He was an Uchiha, and that caused him to naturally want luxury. While his apartment wasn't extremely large (there was no need for it to be, seeing as only he and Kagome lived there), the furnishings were all of top quality...

It was obvious that there would be no quality treatment here, _'Annoying…'_

"U-um… I… excuse me-"

The sound of Hinata's stutters gained the attention of two male members of Team Seven. With an aggravated glint in his eyes, Sasuke turned his deadly, intimidating stare onto the apprehensive Hyuuga heiress. Naruto also peered over at her, brows raised questioningly, expression jaded.

"I… t-there is... u-um… the w-waiting r-ro…" Hinata trailed off, eyes downcast as she nervously fidgeted under their cynical stares. Inwardly she demeaned herself for even trying to offer them helpful information, when she knew of her horrible tendency to fall into a nervous state.

Obsidian orbs darkened, the irritation apparent. Not only did this female possess the same eyes as that 'Neji' (the beast in him growled at the mere thought of the other male, and unsurprisingly his aversion for the Hyuuga girl increased), but her stuttering was aggravating. Clearly, she was planning to say something, therefore he expected for her to speak and do it properly.

He didn't even have to turn his gaze upon her, and now she was wasting his time with pointless stammers.

"U-umm…I-I u-um-" it was then that Hinata made the silly mistake of glancing at Naruto. Silly because she never could manage to look him in the eyes and function correctly afterwards. When her wide lavender eyes connected with gorgeous blue, her body grew hot and her cheeks flushed. The butterflies in her tummy began to flutter madly.

She timidly lowered her head, unable to form proper words.

Naruto blinked at her, and confused, his shoulders slumped. "Ugh yeah… aren't you gonna' say something?" he asked, squinting hard. Now that he thought about it, he remembered this girl. She sat next to him during the written section of the exams, and had been the one to remove the ribbon from Kirara's neck.

Fed up with Hinata's behavior, Sasuke belittled her in a rather slow tone, "Stupid girl, learn to speak or say nothing at all." The Hyuuga couldn't even manage to talk correctly, and it was now obvious to him why. One look at Naruto and she'd completely lost the ability. Apparently she was infatuated with the idiot, just as Kagome was. Only difference was the little priestess in his arms didn't behave in this absurd matter when looking at the blond.

"Teme," Naruto leveled him with an exasperated glare, resting both hands behind his head. Yeah, he found her to be really weird. The stuttering and constant twiddling of the thumbs was way odd, but she was really nice during the written exams. No other girl, besides Kag-chan, had ever been nice to him, so naturally he felt the need to defend her. "Stop being such an ass to her. It's not her fault she can't talk right."

Hinata only flinched away, feeling quite embarrassed. She knew Naruto had only been trying to help, but honestly, his words didn't have the desired effect, for they too sounded much like an insult.

Kiba was already pissed off by the horrible treatment his timid, female teammate was receiving. He opened his mouth, planning to snarl out a few nasty threats at the uncaring Uchiha and the oblivious blond, but before one word could be said, Shino abruptly intervened.

"What Hinata is trying to say," the bug-user spoke up in an effort to put a stop to what could become a needless brawl, "is that there are two waiting rooms. One on the first floor, another on the second. The third floor and beyond is sealed off. If you plan to eat, then you must return to the forest and forage for your meals. Those are the rules. There is no food supply in the tower, but there are bathrooms on both levels."

A hushed moment followed.

Naruto's brow seemed to be developing a nervous tic.

Of course, the blond didn't quite care for that explanation.

"NO FOOD!" He loudly raged about, understandably angered by the notion, "After all the shit we've been through, there's _no_ food!" Their team had literally been through hell, especially Kagome. The least she deserved was a warm meal, and not same old dirty stuff they'd collected while in the forest.

'_Those examiners_…' Talk about a bunch of insensitive bastards. All of em! It wouldn't have been difficult for them to have something editable around here. It wasn't like cup ramen was expensive. He'd know, since his cupboards happened to be filled with the tasty treat!

"Geez, you are such a loud mouth!" Kiba barked out, his voice just as shrill. "Just go back in the forest and get food. You act like your team is the only one that went through crap!" After all, they had nearly been slain by a psychotic red head that seemed to take pleasure in crushing people with sand.

Whiskered features darkened. "We went through more crap than you!" howled the blond, since he highly doubted that Team Eight experienced anything close to what they had. "If you had'a fought the freak we did, you would of pissed your pants just like a little bitc-"

"Naruto…" Sasuke harshly interrupted in annoyance, his gaze resting upon Kagome, who'd begun to moan in her sleep. The noise was disturbing her, and that was not something he appreciated. "Keep your voice down."

Realizing his mistake, Naruto's blue eyes went wide with guilt. "I'm sorry…" he sheepishly apologized, scratching the back of his head.

Sasuke ignored his words and walked away. He headed down the lengthy hall. "Hurry up, dobe," he impatiently called out, not bothering to look back. After that information from Shino, he'd decided that his team would occupy the second floor. The other squads would remain on the lower level, for he had no desires to deal with, or see anyone else, during the next few days.

Yes-

Just like that, the territorial Uchiha had mentally claimed the second level of the tower as his own, and would no doubt be extremely peeved if another individual decided to step foot in his temporary domain.

"Yeah, yeah… I'm coming." Naruto grumbled, briefly staring at Sasuke's back, before finally following. In one quick stride, he caught up with his friend, glancing openly at the other male from the corner of his eye. He knew that Sasuke noticed his gawking, but cool obsidian orbs never strayed from their chosen path.

For some reason, he couldn't help but think that the sullen male was acting a little different. During the few hours that it took to arrive at the tower, things had gone smoothly.

Besides momentary stopping to eat, bath and splint Kagome's wrist, nothing out of the norm happened. He found his thoughts promptly straying, and his gaze traveled to the sleeping priestess. His expression quickly softened. He'd also come to the quick conclusion that the little miko possessed a rather high tolerance for pain. Sasuke was the one to treat the fracture, but during the procedure, she only bit her lip and winced.

Occasionally she gave _him_ a strained, but reassuring smile when noticing _his_ discomfort. He felt guilty about that. He should have been the one to reassure her, but instead it had been the other way around.

Overall, though, Sasuke had remained silent. The typical scowl marred his features but the Uchiha natural expression happened to always be set in a grimace. He was also still being a strict dictator, always attempting to dominate/aka show his authority whenever the chance arose. Barking out orders, glaring at random objects in the distant, rudely insulting him when he asked simple questions such as, _'When are we gonna' get there?'_ but somehow… blue eyes narrowed peculiarly.

There was a change, and he could easily sense that.

He just couldn't put his finger on what that exact change was.

"What do you know?" Kiba scoffed once the other team was completely out of view, "Neither one of them says _'thanks for the help'_… rude bastards."

Shino merely raised a brow. His frown was covered by the high collar of his jacket. If anything, Kiba had been the start of the uncouth behavior. Although, the Uchiha was seriously out of line with his treatment of Hinata.

"I… I guess we s-should just go to the waiting room now?" Hinata finally spoke up. Now that she was once again alone with her teammates, she didn't feel as intimidated and nervous as before, hence her speech impediment had lessened.

Akamaru's sudden whines prevented any reply from being given. The pups shaking had actually increased.

"Hey boy, what's wrong with you now?" Kiba queried, curiously peering down at his ninken. Akamaru had appeared to have been calming down, so what could have triggered this abrupt-?

"There's no other place to go, beside that waiting room," came the voice of female from down that hall Team Seven has originally appeared from. Just as before, the heavy sounds of footsteps connecting harshly with concrete reached their ears. "And we've been walking around for a good hour."

In a haughty tone, a voice which obviously belonged to a male, dryly replied: "We could always try those stairs."

"I'm sure there won't be any difference between the levels," the female quickly replied back, sounding just as jaded as her partner. "I'd rather just stay in the halls. I have the feeling that the waiting room will be packed with _Konoha_ _genin_." Her tone took on a thread of disgust at the last words.

It was much like a repeat of before, however, what truly marked the difference was who emerged from around the corner.

One short, pulsing second later, three familiar individuals came into sight. As soon as Team Eight eyes fell upon the three, their bodies tensed, several beads of sweat forming at their brows.

Ironically, the ones to appear were none other than the sand trio, or more importantly, the red-head who'd nearly killed them some odd hours before. All three would have rather dealt with Team Seven (who they actually knew) than to face these unpredictable genin again.

The three siblings did not falter in their steps, but Temari and Kankuro took the time to cast the obviously nervous Team Eight a taunting smirk. Their expressions were very snide, and clearly amused by the noticeable display of anxiety.

It wasn't until Gaara's icy cyan orbs meet their stare that the feeling of fret drastically increased. The small boy only spared them a quick glance, dismissing them within a second, but that didn't stop their rapidly beating hearts from practically bursting from the chest.

Without a word, the sand siblings continued down the corridor, and not even Inuzuka Kiba, the young, impudent boy that always seemed to have something say, spoke a word.

The team didn't fully relax until the sand siblings were completely out of sight.

* * *

**The Following Evening-**

**First Floor, Waiting Room**

Upon entering the small room, Yamanaka Ino immediately glanced around. Almost frantically did her head dart to the left, then to the right, and her long, silky blonde pony tail swooshed through the air due to the quick motion. It only took her a few short seconds to realize that the squad she was looking for was nowhere in sight. It seemed that they weren't in the room.

Attractive features were suddenly angry, already was she feeling annoyed. Her curiosity was near bursting! Where could they be? Or better yet, what where they currently doing? She gasped. No. She was going to burst! _'Where. Are. They!'_

Surely they would have arrived long before she and her squad did. While her team had attained their scroll (thanks to the death of the sound trio), they were still unable to head straight to the tower. Actually, it'd taken an extra day before they reached their final destination.

Because of their limitations, they'd been forced to sneak about the forest with silent subtlety. Hiding and ducking behind random shrubbery when the foreign sounds reached their ears. This all done in a desperate attempt to avoid possible enemies who would have surely killed them and taken the scroll they'd possessed.

Blue eyes quickly searched the dim lit room one final time, briefly looking over the inhabitants. Finally, her stare fell upon the one who she was somewhat familiar with due to their Academy days, "Where are they!" She loudly inquired, rather impatiently as she stomped on over to the bored looking male, who was leaning idly against the wall, hands tucked in his jacket. "They had to get here before us!"

Saying nothing at first, Inuzuka Kiba peered down at the curious female, brow raised in confusion. What, or rather who, was she talking about?

On the wooden bench beside him, Hinata, who had been silently scratching Akamaru behind the ear (the small ninken laid comfortably on her lap), gazed up with slight curiosity. A small, timid smile graced her lips. "O-Oh, hello Ino-chan," she politely greeted the blonde, even though the other female had yet to acknowledge her being there.

"Um?" Ino blinked, just now noticing the Hyuuga heiress, who seemed to possess the unnatural ability to blend in with ones surrounding. "Oh, hey, Hinata," she dismissively replied, before once again situating her focus back on Kiba. Honestly, she wasn't in the mood for small talk with the shy girl, her thoughts obviously elsewhere. "So, where are they?"

Kiba scowled at the inquiry, "Who the hell are you talking about?" As soon as her team entered, the first thing the blond girl did was barge on over to him and spout out a question that made no sense. She didn't even bother to give a simple greeting! Not that he wanted one, but that still would have at least been courteous.

Then again… he wasn't one to talk when it came to being courteous cause he was most certainly not a polite person.

"You know…" Ino trailed with a sly smirk, wiggling her brows suggestively. She leaned forward, peering furtively out from long blonde bangs and whispered: "Team Seven."

The grimace on the Inuzuka's lips grew, expression deadpanned. "Okay. Now why would I know or even care about where they are?"

Right about now, he just wanted her to go away. She was seriously confusing him, and he felt pestered. Just moments before her squad entered the waiting room, he'd been standing silently at Hinata's side. Shino had long since wandered off, hours before. Where to? Most likely he was outside, playing around with his gross little bugs. Or collecting more, seeing as the little insect's were literally attracted to the Aburame, tending to gather to him in disgusting droves.

He, on the other hand, chose to remain by Hinata. Thanks to the other Hyuuga that occupied the room, he didn't want to leave her alone. Across from them, on the other side of the room, stood none other than Hyuuga Neji. The genius boy was leaning against the wall, arms crossed firmly over his chest. While Rock Lee had left, TenTen still remained, sitting on the floor a few short feet away from Neji.

Before her laid three scroll, as well as numerous amount of weapons; all of different shapes, sizes and types. The weapon mistress was in the process of sorting and cleaning the deadly equipment.

Nonetheless, she wasn't a concern.

It was Neji who was the problem, for those cold lavender orbs were dangerously locked on Hinata. He hadn't looked away since he arrived, which was over an hour ago. From where Kiba stood, he could easily distinguish the abhorrence in those chilling eyes, and the entire matter was quickly driving him mad.

The glare that Neji bestowed upon Hinata was emitting an air of maliciousness. Honestly, it looked as if he were inwardly considering the idea of murdering her. He had no clue as to what could have warranted such hateful stares, but he knew he didn't like it.

Of course poor Hinata noticed, but she kept her head down and was careful to avoid eye contact with Neji. Besides the quick greeting to Ino, she focused all her attention on Akamaru.

Ino was giving Kiba a dubious stare, mouth ajar. She did not understand why he wasn't so interested in the dealing of squad seven.

In a few more days, they would be the talk of the town! Or rather, the siblings would be. This was basically a scandal after all. "Why wouldn't you want to know where…" she suddenly trailed off, pausing as realization took over her eager senses, "Oh! Oh! You weren't there! Heh, I forgot…" leaning forward she grinned wickedly, "Let me tell you what happened…"

Shikamaru sighed, rolling his eyes at Ino's expected behavior. They hadn't been in the room for five minutes and she was already starting to spread the disturbing news.

Having no strength (or rather being way too lazy) to walk over to one of the many benches that littered the room, he simply collapsed near the door. Sitting against the wall, he wryly watched his female teammate ramble out the entire crazed story to a very skeptical Kiba. She didn't leave out any details either, in fact he was sure that she added a few. _'Girls… always over exaggerating about everything. Somehow she's making it worse then what it was.'_

Wait… how was it even possible to over exaggerated? The whole event had been pretty damn horrible... hell, he was forever disturbed thanks to the event. Whenever he saw Kagome, Sasuke or Naruto the first thing that would come to mind would be that horrific, psychotic day.

Team Seven was cursed, and their lives as they knew it was over once this got out to the public. Of that he was positive!

Nonetheless, Shikamaru could tell by the dubious look on Kiba's face, that he wasn't buying anything Ino said, and he didn't blame him.

It was all rather unbelievable, and not in a good way either.

From his right, Chouji pulled out another bag of chips. He literally had tons of the tasty treats stored away on his person. Eagerly, the chubby boy yanked at the folds of the plastic bag, quickly tearing it opened. After which, he proceeded to shovel the contents down his mouth. "Yeah, uhum, barbecue. My favorite…" he muttered to himself, voice full of undeniable delight. After all that had happened, he was so happy to be alive.

If he'd been killed, then he wouldn't be able to enjoy the wonderful treat in his hands! Food would have to be the best self indulgence in the entire world, well in his opinion, and he was sure that his father as well as his clan mates would agree.

'_At least he's back to normal,' _mused the Nara, a pleased smile at his lips. It was nice to not see the boy trembling in fear.

"I'm serious. Totally serious, Kiba," Ino matter-of-factly snapped out, growing annoyed by the unconvinced gleam in the doggish boy's eyes. He was looking at her like she'd lost her mind. Hinata was also staring, a noticeable hint of incredulity in those ample lavender orbs. While the girl hadn't said anything, it was obvious that she didn't believe the story either. '_This is pissing me off…'_ She was a lot of things, but one fact was certain. She was no liar, and she wouldn't dare make stuff up!

Besides, this was a story that couldn't be made out of fiction. It was so outlandish, so crazy, so unhealthy and twisted that it just had to be truth! This was the biggest scandal to ever surface! So how could he not believe her!

"That's… just… crazy," Kiba finally retorted, crossing his arms, "I think you've got a few screws loose." Understandably he was finding the whole little tale to be false. Perhaps some part of it were truth, that being the details about Uchiha Kagome getting the crap beat out of her by some sound genins (that would explain why she looks so terrible), but the other stuff just couldn't be true-

Uchiha Sasuke spouting freakishly clawed hand-wings; going on a psychotic rampage that involved suffering, death and mangled bloody bodies strewn about the parched forest floor. After which he loudly confesses that he's literally in love with his _sister,_ and basically wants her stripped naked and in his bed.

His brow twitched at the perverted, yet disgusting thought. The idea was traumatizing, "Not only are you sick for making that shit up, but you're seriously loony, too."

Ino's mouth fell opened, completely flabbergasted by the crude insult. For a mere second, she stood there in shock, before her notorious temper finally got the better of her. "WHAT!" She screeched, her unbearably shrill voice endlessly echoed through the opened door; traveling down the hallway. "HOW DARE YOU CALL ME LOONY! SASUKE'S THE LOONY ONE, YOU ASSHOLE!"

Hinata shied away, flinching away as if the insults were being thrown at her, while poor Akamaru jumped in her lap. The ninken growled, his creamy fur bristling. His ears were ringing painfully and he suffered more since his hearing far surpassed the humans in the room.

"Damn, girl! Try talking in a normal voice!" Kiba loudly howled back, growling much like his canine companion. His aggravation was quickly growing. Women like her were seriously annoying. Hinata, on the other hand, was nothing like this.

She was always so sweet, so quiet, and never did anything wrong-

From the corner of his eye, he noticed that Neji was _still _callously watching her. His teeth clenched, and he turned his irritation onto the male Hyuuga. "If you have a problem with Hinata, then why don't you walk your sorry ass out of the room!" he pointed at the open door. "All that glaring and shit is starting to piss me off!"

TenTen suddenly ceased to polish her kunai, gripping the hilt of the blade tightly. Her brown eyes narrowed, gaze focusing on Kiba. He'd just bad-mouthed Neji; she didn't appreciate that. She, too, had noticed his dark leering, and if he didn't like the other Hyuuga, then that was his right. She was sure he had a good reason.

Up until now, she'd attempted to ignore the other individuals in the small room.

She had been rather successful in her endeavor, but then Ino came along. As luck would have it, the gossiping blonde decided to bring up dealings that she'd rather not relive. It probably would have been better to have joined Lee when he left.

The oddball of a boy, being ever enthusiastic, said that he was going to _'run around the arena'_ a few hundred times-

"N-No… p-please K-Kiba-kun. D-Don't worry a-about it!" came Hinata stuttering words. She looked up at her fellow teammate with an apprehensive gape. Feeling shocked by his unexpected words. She knew the Inuzuka was brash, and possessed one sharp tongue, but for some reason she didn't believe that he would actually snap at the prodigal Neji.

She hadn't even realized that Kiba noticed Neji's nasty glares.

Despite her plea, he paid her no mind. His heated gaze locked on Neji.

Said Hyuuga finally turned his gaze from Hinata and onto Kiba. He scoffed at the Inuzuka's defensive statement. Tightly crossing his arms over his chest. "Tell me… Kiba. Have you ever tried minding your own business?" he coldly inquired, a condensing smirk at his lips. As always, he was feeling quite full of himself. "Who I choose to look at is none of your concern. You'd be wise to learn that."

That brought about another heated growl from Kiba. Being raised around dogs since childhood resulted in him possessing a rather vicious temper. His features and mannerism also showed several hints of canine like attributes. The rules may have said that there was to be no fighting among other competitors during the wait, but he was seriously tempted to attack regardless of that.

Sensing his master's anger, Akamaru also released a long growl from Hinata's lap. "Arf! Arf!" The pup barked, irritably, and standing on all fours, he snarled furiously at Neji.

Hyuuga Neji only rose a brow, a smug gleam in those pupil-less eyes. He did not find the puny dog intimidating. Not in the slightest. Actually, this was somewhat comical. "Two weak low life's attempting to protect a even weaker low life that lacks the confidences to stand up for herself." He paused, watching with evil amusement as Kiba's expression twisted in rage, "How sickening."

Kiba gnashed his teeth, fist clenched tightly. "Why you arrogant piece of-"

"W-wait!" Hinata frenetically interrupted, her body slightly trembling, "P-Please, K-Kiba-kun, don't g-get angry!"

"This is such a drag…" Shikamaru suddenly drew out, watching the entire display with a lethargic glance. Chouji was blissfully unaware of the drama thanks to the half empty bag of chips in his hand. He continued to devour the contents at an inhuman pace. He sighed, for it would be wonderful if he had the ability to block out his surroundings like that.

Ino looked between the two males with growing annoyance. "HELLO!" she abruptly roared out. This entire brawl was seriously pissing her off. Not only had Kiba called her loony, and then dismissed her, but no one was focusing on what was truly important!

Of course, her loud outburst gained the attention of everyone in the room, and soon enough all eyes were on her. "Why the hell are you two even fighting! What we should be focusing on is the fact that Sasuke is literally IN LOVE with his SISTER! Am I the only one who cares about this!"

"Idiotic girl," Neji harshly retorted, regarding her with disdain, "Pointless gossiping is nothing but a waste of time. _My_ time." He added, brusquely. In his opinion, there was no reason in bringing up the prior events, regardless of how outrageous and shocking they happened to be. Yes, the Uchiha male obviously had an unhealthy fetish for his sister, and he did not find that to be favorable.

To put it simply, he just didn't like it.

However, he didn't gossip, nor would he continue to idly hang around those doing said gossiping.

Not to mention, he no longer felt like remaining in a room occupied by scum. His eyes narrowed on Hinata once again, and he openly sneered. Someone so weak and pathetic did not deserve to be a Shinobi, nor should she be considered above him. If anything, it should be the other way around, for he possessed the desired skills and abilities to rise in the ranks. She was nothing in comparison to him.

Had it not been for Hizashi being born a mere minute after Haishi, events would have turned out far different for both he and his father.

Just the thought of his deceased Tou-san caused a great deal of anger to swell within him. It had been years, but the feelings of hatred did not vanish from his heart. How could it? His father had not died from natural causes. No. It was nothing short of murder. The fault rested on the head family. And what was he left with? His incredible talents would never gain the recognition that they deserved. He was to be nothing but a servant to the head family, a slave to the curse which resided upon his forehead-

The Hyuuga's attractive features took on a rather sour note at the thought of the mark. Thanks to the female Uchiha, whenever his mind ventured onto the curse that small but pathetically hopeful side of him seemed to whisper her name. _'She can get rid of it. And she spoke with self-assurance.' _The voice, which belonged solely to him, constantly nagged at his soul, _'She possesses the ability to see it even while hidden, therefore rationally, she possesses the ability to remove it…'_

He closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath. She had gained his attention post-exam, and during the short time after that moment, he'd been unable to eradicate her from his train of thoughts. It was difficult to completely focus on anything else.

There were other issues as well… the girl was _very_ intelligent, possessed observable strength and was _extremely_ strong-willed; such traits were something he naturally took notice of. And, in truth, those exceptional attributes were only furthering to fuel that annoying nagging side of him-

'_She would not have lied about this. Her traits do not point to deliberate deception, after all there was no reason to lie or even bring the cursed mark up..._'

This was turning into a repetitive annoyance.

'_How frustrating…_'

Ones fate was decided at birth, and it was not only unchangeable, but also extremely vindictive. The gods were only teasing him by placing the little female before him. Making him think that freedom could be possible. That fate could be changed. What he needed to do was better his skills, and not remain around stupidity. Said stupidity was clearly disturbing his usual mind frame.

"TenTen."

Said female curiously glanced up at the long haired Hyuuga. "Hai?" she keenly replied, pleased that he was finally showing her some attention. Sadly, he hadn't spoken a word to her since they arrived at the tower, and, just as before, she found that to be extremely aggravating.

"Come. I wish to better my defensive technique."

For a second she sat there, staring stupidly, before his words finally set in. "Oh, of course!" almost frantically did TenTen gather her assortment of lethal weapons, quickly sealing them back into the scrolls. Once the smoke from the sealing dispersed, she collected the scrolls and stood.

Hyuuga Neji promptly left the room without a parting word, and TenTen hurried to do the same.

With them both gone, Hinata released a breath of relief, closed her eyes, and took another deep inhale.

Ino simply scowled, briefly glaring at the open door. What a rude bastard. It was like he had a permanent stick stuck up his ass. But, of course, that was expected. He acted the same self entitled way in the forest and it wasn't as if it would suddenly change. "Well, good riddance. Nobody wanted you here anyway," she grumbled, happy to see the Hyuuga leave. The guy was a pain. With him gone, things could perhaps get back on track. "Anyway, about Sasuke and Kagome-"

"I seriously don't want to hear about that crap," Kiba grouchily intervened, still peeved with Neji's haughty display of superiority. He'd give almost anything up to punch the bastard in the face a few times. Obviously the Hyuuga needed to be beat into submission. That would probably be enough to jerk him out of that: _'holier than thou'_ attitude.

Holding out his hands he motion for Akamaru to come. The small pup jumped from Hinata's lap and into his master's arms, after which the Inuzuka placed his ninken on his head. "You seriously shouldn't make up stuff like that."

Ino's mouth dropped opened, her faced scrunched up, "I am NOT making this up, Kiba!" She pointed a finger at the slothful Nara, "If you don't believe me, ask Shikamaru! He was there!"

Said male only blinked when Kiba peered over at him with raised brows. "This is… such a drag."

The blonde's jaws twitched. It would seem that he was back to his normal brooding self, unlike before. All the leadership behavior he'd shown was exasperating, and it felt good to know that she could get away with yelling at him again. "Shikamaru! Stop whining, and tell him I'm not lying! Sasuke is seriously in love with Kagome! Like LITERALLY!"

"Just give it a rest, Ino." Shikamaru refused her order, rolling his eyes. It would seem that Ino had gone from obsessing over Sasuke, to obsessing over Sasuke AND Kagome. There was no way he was going to help the gossip spread by informing Kiba, who would be more likely to believe him over Ino.

Nope.

Kagome would certainly not appreciate it if he did something horrible like that... besides, he was way too lazy to gossip.

"B-But it's true it's… AH! FINE!" Ino scowled irately, glaring at each of the males in the room. Chouji didn't even notice her annoyance, for he was still munching on his chips. _'This sucks.'_

She sighed, shoulder slumping in temporary defeat. This wasn't how it was suppose to go, but that was no problem. So what if stupid Kiba thought she was lying. It wasn't like her friends from the Academy would think the same thing. Surely the members of the _'Sasuke Fan-Club Association'_ would believe her. After all, she was the president of the club, and if they dared to doubt her they'd received an almighty fist to the face.

Sadly, this would just have to wait until after the exams.

* * *

**Second Floor, Waiting Room**

He was doing it again-

Touching her.

To make matters worse, he happened to be touching her while she slept. It was easy for him to do so, since she'd decided to use _his_ lap as her own personal pillow. Of course she would, seeing as he was far more comfortable to rest ones head on than the sturdy wooden bench they sat upon.

He ran one hand over her bare stomach, his fingers slowly drifting along smooth skin. The young female was completely unaware, and somehow that made this all the more enjoyable-

Naturally, he took note of every single detail. Nothing escaped his sharp eyes, and with dark intent, he watched her chest rise and fall with each baited breath she took.

His slow caresses continued, and it wasn't until he reached the seam of her skirt that he paused in his stride. That, however, didn't stop the wickedly delicious thoughts from rapidly flashing through his devious mind. Briefly, he lingered there, pensively fiddling with the material, yearning desperately for more than just a simple touch.

He couldn't seem to take his eyes off of her body. Her little figure was quite enticing, and especially inviting. The fact that she wasn't wearing very much only made the task far more difficult. There was very little left to the imagination, and he always did possess one hell of an imagination. Thanks to that fight her silk haori had been ruined; the remaining pieces of the garment were draped across the bench. A few of her scrolls rested on top of the tattered cloth.

So… she wore nothing but her skirt, shorts and the white gauze wrapped tightly around her small chest.

He smirked, his curiosity was piqued and his thoughts were straying into territory that he knew it shouldn't enter.

If simple touching brought him pleasure, then what would happen if he did more than that? He'd fancied these thoughts before, many of times, so this was nothing new. While he had let his mind stray, he never truly believed that he'd actually have the opportunity to act out his inner fantasies. What made this so surreal was that he knew, without doubt, that he would have that chance.

He just needed to figure out how to go about it, or more importantly, when to… tell her-

For a fleeting moment, he felt slight uneasiness over the idea. The disturbing memory of her weeping in his arms, and begging him to stop, flashed through his mind…

Then, just as quickly as the apprehension came, did he promptly locate the reason for her previous anxiety.

Kagome had only behaved that way because of his actions towards Naruto. She had not begged him to stop touching her, but to cease using the demonic chakra. Of course, he was positive that his… unexpected sexual advances also confused and caused her great anxiety, but that was only natural given the way he'd gone about it. Not to forget, his appearance hadn't been all to appealing thanks to the cursed seal's chakra-

Without a doubt, she would _still_ show anxiety over his admittances since she obviously believed his words to have been a forced result of the curse. There would be confusion, as well as shock, but he was quite positive that, in the end, she would submit and accept him.

'_You know I'll never leave you.'_ Those were the last words he'd heard right before falling into a state of unconsciousness.

"Hai," he spoke quietly to himself, voice no higher than a mere whisper, "I know."

She loved him, thus she would surrender to him. Just as he walked through the gates, so shall she.

Obviously, he was feeling quite confident…

Dark eyes hungrily roved over the scantily clad miko which rested upon him. He then allowed his hand to stray to her mouth, lightly trailing the tip of his thumb over her lower lips. Those pink, pouting lips parted, and in her slumber she muttered soft incoherent words, tilting her head away from his hand. No doubt his inquisitive fondling was disturbing her sleep. Not that it caused him to cease his caresses.

He couldn't stop, and he wouldn't stop. He had to memorize every single stroke, for his mind strongly demanded it…

His stare suddenly hardened, and he observed her body with a hint of suspicion. The room was dim, the lights shady, but he was still able to take note of something interesting.

The once darkened contusion around her left eye had greatly lightened, while the blotchy bruises that peppered her skin had nearly vanished. Obviously, she was healing at a very rapid pace. It had been a little over twenty four hours since she received the horrible injuries in the forest, and the bruises were almost completely gone.

'_Kekkai Genkai?'_ he mused to himself, feeling bewildered over the sight. His mind was already trying to discover the possible solution and, right away, he blamed her blood limit. Everything mysterious about her seemed to always have something to do with her miko abilities. She hadn't healed before, so perhaps this was a sign that her holy chakra had replenished itself. And, as a result, her wounds were being healed at an accelerated rate-

"Come on, Kaggy. I can eat more… gimme more, damnit."

Sasuke's body tensed, obsidian orbs strayed from the slumbering priestess, quickly coming to rest upon the other sleeping occupant of the room.

In all his glorious stupidity, there laid Uzumaki Naruto.

Instead of resting on one of the benches, he decided to pass out on the concrete floor. On his back, one arm draped across his stomach and the other sprawled out to the side. The blond suddenly shifted; rolling onto his side, he began to chuckle. A huge grin spread across whiskered cheeks, "Heh… trust me Kag-chan… I can eat way more ramen than that."

The Uchiha's brow twitched. The temptation to drag the other boy out of the room, beat him senseless, and then leave his bloody, crippled, body on the floor was strong. Very strong. He'd actually forgotten that the idiot was in the room with them-

Kagome shifted slightly, and that movement had him instantly observing her delicate features once again.

The exhausted little miko had been sleeping on and off. So he was rather pleased to have gotten the information on the battle with the snake-like ninja out of her. She gave them a rather reluctant recount of the disgusting tale…

Orochimaru was not dead. He… as strange as it sounded… escaped death by leaving his body. He was also responsible for the death of the Higurashi clan and Kagome seemed to believe that Miroku, who'd aided her after he'd fallen unconscious, was dead.

That idea was not all pleasing to him.

He wasn't an optimistic person, nor was he pessimistic. He just liked to approach matters in a rational way. Regardless of that, he couldn't help but think that the priest lived. Even though there had been no trace of the man, he still had that inkling feeling. That snake had kept him alive for so long, and there had to be a reason behind that, thus it was possible that he would allow him to live despite the betrayal.

Although, there was a good chance that the priest would be better off dead then alive.

Oh, yes. She also didn't neglect to mention that _'it was all her fault'_ as well. Naturally, she was doing the 'guilt trip' thing _again_. Although this time, she had plenty of reason behind the blame…

'_It's because he wanted the Shikon no Tama, and I have it._' When she'd received stares of confusion from he and Naruto, she decided to further explain. _'It's here, inside of me,'_ she rose a hand, slender fingers brushed against her chest. She had touched the spot where he'd seen that strange pale-purplish glow. A glow that he assumed to be holy chakra, _'and he wanted the power of the jewel.' _

His cold eyes widened as the word 'power' echoed throughout his mind.

That snake had gone through such great extents to attain a power source. Massacring an entire clan… a _peaceful_ clan inhabited by non-ninja, just because he'd somehow found out about this jewel.

Power called to many individuals. Not just him.

Even he knew of the tale, all thanks to Kagome. She had complained a few times about how unreal her grandmother's lessons on history were. It sounded foolish to him, as well, and because of that he didn't give it much thought. Apparently, he should have, seeing as it was all true.

There was no denying it. He'd literally seen the Shikon with his sharingan. Not to mention the snake's part in the destruction of the other Higurashis', and Miroku's confirmation.

Since the legend was clearly truth, this Shikon no Tama must have held a great deal of power. Far more than the cursed mark that still pulsed on the back of his neck. His thoughts began to stray again, but this time into a different territory. One that was perhaps more forbidden than the idea of taking his false sibling as a lover.

'_I wonder…'_ With a hint of curiosity, he ran his finger along her chest, drawing invisible circles around the spot where he knew the jewel to reside,_ 'could I make use of this power?'_

And if so, how?

'_How do I-'_

"Sasuke-nii?"

That soft call caused his thoughts to come to a screeching halt. He hastily withdrew his hand, and found himself staring right into pretty hazel eyes.

"Sasuke-nii?" she repeated again, obviously a little drowsy from sleep.

Of course, he was unashamed by his previous fondling. Besides it didn't really matter, seeing as she had no clue as to what he'd been doing to her. Calmly, he answered with, "Hai?"

Kagome briefly closed her eyes, as if concentrating. A second passed, after which a bright smile spread across her lips, "Nii-kun, guess what?"

Sasuke quirked a single brow, unsure of where this was heading. "What?"

That bright smile only grew wider with her following words, "I have enough now." The smile spread into a toothy grin.

Understandably, he was feeling a little bit confused. "What are you talking about?" he wryly asked, scowling slightly in his bewilderment.

Instead of explaining herself, Kagome sat up, and Sasuke noticed was that she did so without difficulty. Upon more careful observation, he also realized that the light bruises that littered her skin had vanished.

'_Interesting...' _

"How do you feel?" he inquired, having assumed that her earlier words were nothing but pointless rambles due to her just waking.

Kagome, at first, stared blankly at him, her drowsy mind slowly comprehending his question. "Uhh…" Curiously, she began to look herself over. What the small miko realized was that she didn't feel anything like she did the day before. While her body was still a little sore, it wasn't aching. Then her legs –she kicked them; testing out their condition- and found no fault, unlike before when she'd lack the ability to move them, "Oh my god! Yes! I can move my legs!" She squeaked out in shock, happily kicking them again just for the hell of it.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "You couldn't move your legs before?" he questioned suspiciously, having not been aware of this fact.

The little miko sheepishly blinked and then dismissed the previous injury with a casual shrug. "Well… no… but it's fine now. So, it doesn't really matter." It had been rather simple to keep the full extent of her injuries away from her teammates. During the trek to the tower, she'd been carried by Sasuke, and when they stopped to tend to her, as well as to clean up in a nearby stream-

She didn't have to move a muscle, seeing as both boys had took care of her. So, hiding the ongoing issue that had revolved around her then depleting physical state was no problem. Actually, she had been extremely concerned about her condition, but didn't bother to convey her worry to her mates, having no wish to further agonize them.

Sasuke watched in silence as she began to fiddle with the cloth that kept the 'fracture' immobilized. Without much difficulty she removed the splint, dropping the small sticks onto the floor. She then held her hand up, carefully examining her wrist. Unlike before, there was no discoloration, no swelling, and, as luck would have it, the bone no longer looked misshapen.

It looked perfectly normal, in superb condition.

With an experimental clenched of the fist, Kagome was pleasantly shocked to find that the action brought about no pain.

"I feel totally fine." There was noticeable surprise in her voice; the revelation clearly caught her off guard. "I think… I think my holy chakra healed me." An excited gasp slipped from her mouth, and giggling with childish delight, she exclaimed: "I didn't know it could do that! Obaa-san never mentioned it!"

To have believed she would be in pain for days upon days and suddenly awaken feeling near perfection was completely awesome. Her happiness was well justified, and she most certainly _would_ be doing Katon again, no doubt about that. She was already looking forward to spitting a few over-sized, lethal balls of fire at some random enemy that decided to stupidly cross her path.

"Hn…" was Sasuke's lack of reply, as he vigilantly took in her appearance for the upmost time. This meant that his earlier presumption was valid. It would seem as if her body automatically repaired itself while she slept, since she hadn't a clue she possessed the skill. That was a very handy ability to possess, although he could see one major downfall to it.

If wounded in battle, using holy chakra to heal would quickly deplete the ki, and if the injury was extremely severe, more chakra would be put to use. This meant that becoming severely wounded in battle could result in her being completely drained of holy ki due to her chakra being used to repair the body of life threatening injuries. Then, once out of ki, all of her miko abilities would be unusable.

Every great skill also had a great downfall…

"Kag-chan," a moaning whine followed her name, "I said don't stop… I can so down another bowl."

Kagome blinked, turning her eyes to the slumbering blond. "Naruto-kun?" she muttered, her brows rising at his awkward position on the floor. It was obvious that he was merely talking in his sleep. She giggled softly at the adorable sight, _'How cute.'_ There was just one little problem. "Um, nii-kun, how come Naruto-kun is sleeping on the floor?"

"I don't know, and I don't care," Sasuke curtly retorted, shrugging indifferently. What went on in the mind of that idiot was nothing he wished to ponder on, lest he wished the stupidity to rub off on his genius brain.

"He really shouldn't sleep on the floor, it looks uncomfortable." Kagome fondly gazed at her passed out crush. He shifted in his sleep, grumbling more incoherent words; he then stuck his hand underneath his jacket, scratching his tummy.

The action gave the watching miko a wonderful view of his bare stomach. The first thing the perceptive little girl took note of was the Kyuubi's seal.

Said seal still possessed several extra, black circular designs. Symbols that shouldn't be there.

A gasp slipped from her lips. Of course, how could she have forgotten? Sasuke's question about her health had briefly distracted her from what was truly important. "Nii-kun," she eagerly piped, turning to face the dark haired boy once again, "I have enough holy chakra now, so I'll get rid of that curse mark."

Sasuke was silent, his mind beginning to race. Well, this explained her earlier words. Obviously, they hadn't been pointless rambles as he'd believed. Of course she would want to remove the cursed seal… The same seal that was responsible for giving him an amazing amount of power, making him faster, stronger and increasing his abilities tenfold…

He suddenly tensed when Kagome moved towards him, quickly tugging down the collar of his shirt. He did not think about his next move, it was as if his body was suddenly reacting on its' own accorded.

Hastily, he reached out and seized her wrists-

"Stop." The impulsive order swiftly slipped from his lips; he held her tight, easily keeping her at bay.

Kagome regarded him with confusion, unsure of why he'd prevented her actions, "Sasuke-nii," she hesitantly muttered, "What do you mean by stop?"

Sasuke still did not release her. "I need power, Kagome. You know that." He garnished his teeth together, as he mentally relived horrid events of the past. "I need power, so that I can kill _him_."

A chilling silence overtook the room, and he impassively watched her expression morph. Moments before she was smiling and the next second her features were void of emotions. Her breathing became serrated, and she lowered her head, purposely avoiding his stare. He hadn't even spoken the name, but she still knew who he were referring to. There was no need to say the name, and he knew it would be wise not to do so.

Not in front of her.

It had been five years since he'd made the mistake of speaking the name of their so called _'elder brother'_ before her, and her reaction then had been horrible.

He would rather it not happen again.

When she did gaze back up, she wore a tiny smile that didn't reach the eyes. "Don't talk like that. There is no one you need to kill. Besides, he is dead, just like the rest of the clan." A short paused followed, "And even if he weren't dead, there'd be no reason for you to want to kill him."

'_Still in denial, I see_…' He had fully expected for those words to come out of her mouth. They both coped with the slaughter of the clan in different ways.

He strived for power and vengeance against Uchiha Itachi…

But Kagome…-

He didn't even know how to explain the mechanism that she used to cope. Simply because he did not completely understand it. Was it mere denial, as he'd grown accustom to assuming, or did it stem deeper- and into more psychological issues? Touching the delicate emotions of mental suppression? Thinking of all the possibilities caused a massive headache. He may have knew her well, better than anyone else in fact, but when it came to the inner workings of her mind-

That was a mystery.

"Regardless of what you believe," Sasuke evenly retorted, his dark eyes remaining connected with hers. He had no intentions of trying to make her see what was obvious, lest he wished to receive traumatic results, "That does not change that fact that I desire power."

In silence, Kagome nibbled at her bottom lip, nervously squirming in her place. Her thoughts were still stuck on his earlier words of wanting kill… _'No. I don't want to remember.'_ With that, she shook the disturbing notion away, and forcefully shoving it into the deepest, darkest corner of her psyche, she successfully blocked it away.

It was not important, and not a thought she needed to dwell upon. None of that mattered.

The past did **not** matter.

Only the present-

"That _thing_ put that mark on you, and I am getting rid of it." Kagome finally countered showing no hesitation in her words, "It doesn't matter what you say, nii-kun."

She would not allow him to keep the cursed seal.

While the foreign chakra of the mark was no longer coursing through his network, she could still see that his body had been affected by the earlier use. His appearance was the same, however his aura felt different. It felt demonic. She presumed that once the curse was removed his ki would return to normal.

"I know you want power, and you _will_ become powerful, but," hazel eyes strayed towards the mark, before once again meeting with seemingly impassive obsidian, "that power isn't meant for you. It is nothing but a _hindrance,_ and I _won't_ have you keeping it."

"You won't have me keeping it?" Sasuke sarcastically repeated, raising a single brow at her unyielding tone and unwavering expression. Slowly, he observed her petite statue, as well as her skinny arms which, as always, lacked any hints of muscles. Her physical strength had always been nonexistent, hence why her taijustu abilities were highly ineffective in battle. "You do know that it wouldn't be difficult for me to prevent you from removing the seal, Kagome."

It would actually be quite easy, and the firm hold he held on her now only proved that notion. She would be unable to pull away from his grasp unless he allowed it. He really did enjoy having power over her. The idea of being stronger, than her actually made him feel more like a man, rather than a boy. He felt like the alpha… the leader and the top member of the pack.

Kagome had narrowed her eyes, and she knew exactly what he was hinting at. "If you don't let me remove it now, then I'll just wait until later."

"Later?" Sasuke wryly repeated, not quite sure as to where she were going with her offhanded words, "And when is later?"

Looking quite pleased with herself, Kagome quickly explained, "I'll wait until you go to sleep, and then I'll remove it."

His dark eyes blinked, and very, very slowly he said, "Wait until I sleep…?"

This time an impish little smirked crossed her lips. "Hai." She proudly confirmed, and that smirk grew, "It'll be simple, too, cause you know I'm really good at sneaking up on people with my _Tenkyuu no Jutsu_. So we can do it the easy way, or the _hard_ way," leaning slightly towards him she practically cooed out, "Your choice, nii-kun."

Sasuke had the strong feeling that she was teasing him, but at the same time she was completely serious. In other words, she was most likely planning to sneak into his room and pounce upon him while he slept, thus purifying the cursed seal before he had the chance to stop her. With the barrier jutsu up, he wouldn't detect her presence until she was quite _literally_ on _top_ of him…

His grip tightened, and his mind started to wander to a _special_ place…

Sasuke didn't even realize that he'd begun to pull her closer and closer to him until her hitae-ate bumped his. The sound of the steel clanging loudly against each other, followed by her soft, questioning gasp of, "Nii-kun?" brought him back to reality. He blinked again, their noses were lightly touching, and he simply stared, memorized by alluring hazel, his heart beating harshly against his chest.

"Um, nii-kun…?" and now she just sounded confused, completely confused, but he couldn't blame her. Sad thing was that all he could focus on was her breathing. Each time she spoke, the heat of her breath brushed innocently against his lips and-

"You're doing it again, Sasuke-nii."

Those words were enough to fully bring him back to common ground, but he didn't lean away, finding their close proximity to be satisfying. "Doing what again?" he asked, even though he knew exactly what she was talking about.

"Looking at me strangely, and acting weird," Kagome coolly explained, not seeming the least bit perturbed.

It was always good to know that she didn't fear him, even when he was behaving in a manner that she found odd. He supposed that since she'd witness him acting like this before, she was no longer agitated about it. She'd just gotten use to the change, despite her confusion.

"Hn…" Sasuke frowned, he'd also been looking (and acting) very '_strangely_' the day before, while under the influence of the cursed seal. But he knew that she wasn't even considering that. More than likely, she'd already labeled that behavior as a horrible result of the seals corruption, and dismissed it, after which she probably suppressed it.

'_Denial_.'

She was really, really good at doing that.

So, her comment was referring to all of his actions, before the seal had been bestowed upon him-

Regardless of that, after some silent deliberation, he'd already decided that he would not fight. Although the thought of her sneaking into his room and pouncing him in the middle of the night sounded quite enticing, he wouldn't let it come to that. Eventually, whether it was now or later she would take the cursed seal off. The stubborn little miko was very tricky, or perhaps he should say sneaky as hell, and always sought to get her way.

But still, the mark was power, and it had enabled him to do amazing things.

The idea of losing it caused apprehension to creep up within his soul, which in turn caused him to impulsively stop her. Even now, he could feel the seal pulsing with the power, as if trying to tempt him into having yet another taste…

As if begging him to not have it taken away.

But, he'd already taken note of something else...

The Shikon no Tama- That power would surely be greater, far greater, than the measly seal that marred his flesh. In the feudal era, demons of all types desperately sought a simple shard of the jewel because of the power it granted. If a mere shard could give an incredible increase of strength, then he could only fathom how much the entire jewel would give.

How ironic.

For the last few years he had strived to reach to optical of power and all this time power was sitting right in front of him.

_'Hai, I will become powerful. This seal is a hindrance, but she is not, '_ his mind feverishly whispered, thinking over her earlier assured words. Even when using small amounts of the seals power, he still had to fight to maintain control over his mind, and eventually he knew that if a battle became to precarious, he would be forced to fall into that psychotic state again.

Not to mention, he lacked the ability to use his own chakra with the mark being upon him. However, he doubted that the Shikon would cause such a negative effect, and the power would be superior in comparison.

The only thing he needed to do was figure out how to use it. He wasn't sure if she knew how, but Kaede certainly would. He felt as if the old woman was selfishly keeping quite a bit of information to herself for reasons he had yet to figure out-

"Fine."

She looked rather lost, by the sudden comment. "W-What?" she hesitantly inquired.

Sasuke responded by _abruptly_ releasing his grasp, freeing her from the taut hold.

Kagome only sat there for a split second, shocked at his unexpected compliance, but she quickly recovered and was upon him. She hadn't thought he would give in at all, therefore, she did not plan to waste any time. For all she knew he may just change his mind again, and honestly, she didn't want the seal remaining on him for an extended period of time. She pulled down the collar of his shirt, revealing the tattoo that rested on the back of his neck.

In brief consideration, she observed the tomoed-like brand and the demonic chakra contained within. Just as she noticed before, the ki was not traveling through his network, therefore she assumed that the task of removing it would be without difficulty or pain. "Turn around and tilt your head forward, nii-kun," she softly demanded.

In grudging silence, Sasuke did as told. True, he'd decided to let her remove it without a fight, but he still didn't like to be ordered around.

Even if it was by her.

Once positioned, Kagome placed two fingers against the mark, slowly focusing a reasonable amount of holy chakra to the tip of her fingers. "This should be quick."

After those words, the priestess didn't give him time to protest.

In one quick burst, she literally injected her own ki into the seal and the results were instantaneous-

"Shit!" Sasuke unexpectedly howled out, violently jerking away from a wide-eyed, baffled Kagome. He clutched his neck, the place where the cursed seal resided was throbbing, excruciating jolts of pain shot through each and every surrounding nerve. It felt as if she'd just taken a burning hot flame and pressed it against his skin-

From his position on the floor, Naruto groaned loudly in aggravation. Rolling over onto his stomach, he annoyingly grumbled out, "Shut up, teme, I'm tryin' to sleep!"

The fact that the blond had yet to actually wake up was amazing, nevertheless the pseudo siblings didn't pay him any mind.

"Are you okay?" came Kagome's worried inquiry, as she made a futile attempt to pry his hand away from his neck, "I'm so sorry, I didn't think it would hurt!"

"Well," Sasuke began with a sarcastic snap, he clenched his teeth inwardly struggling to overcome the pain, "It did hurt." Matter-a-fact, the word _'hurt'_ was a understatement. This was an unspeakable, intense pain that he hoped to never feel again.

Thankfully, the searing sensation was starting to subside.

"Please, move your hand, nii-kun." Kagome gave yet another order, this time obvious concern laced her gentle voice, "Let me see."

Sasuke grumbled a few curses under his breath, "You enjoy ordering me around don't you, Kagome?" he grouchily grumbled, slowly removing his hand from his neck.

Feeling guilty, her shoulders slumped at his aggravated words, "No, I'm just worried. I didn't mean to hurt you," she timidly whispered back, leaning toward him to get a better look at the where the mark once resided. Just as she thought, the tattoo had been completely purified, however, his skin was a sweltering red, and this explained his outburst. She had actually burned his flesh with her chakra, and that was not something she meant to do.

Her ki shouldn't have harmed him. The mark was not a part of him, only a foreign entity that was placed upon his skin, "I'm really, really so-" her words trailed, brows knitted together in confusion at the sudden sight before her.

The blistering burn was _rapidly_ healing.

But how…?

'_It… must be an after effect of the cursed mark_,' she hastily concluded, having no other idea of how he'd healed so speedily. _'His chakra still feels demonic, but that should subside soon.' _

"Does… it still hurt?" Kagome cautiously asked, warily peering over his shoulder in an attempt to get a better look at his face.

A short pause followed, and then Sasuke replied with an exasperated, "No."

…

…

Naruto snorted in his sleep, grumbled something about Ichiraku, after which, he proceeded to randomly scratch his ass.

…

…

"Sasuke-nii." Kagome tilted her head when the silence between them prolonged. He was being awfully quiet, nor had he spared her another glance, "Are you mad at me?" she apprehensively whispered, saddened by the idea that he could be upset her. She really hadn't meant to hurt him, and she truly felt horrible about it.

"Hn."

She took that as a yes.

With that displeasing thought in mind, Kagome quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and softly pressed her lips against his cheek. One sweet, adoring kiss after another, and then she shamelessly beg for forgiveness, "I'm so, so sorry, nii-kun, please don't be mad me." When his body tensed and his breath hitched, she felt more than a little puzzled, "Are you okay?"

She frowned when he didn't reply. At the very least she would have liked for him to give that typical grunt. Was he really that angry with her? So much so that he didn't want her touching him? She didn't know what else to think, and him not responding wasn't helping.

Truthfully, Sasuke wasn't angry. Yes, he was annoyed seeing as it wasn't enjoyable to be burned by holy ki, but he was by no means angry with her.

At this point, he just couldn't answer. What he desperately wanted to do was pull her into his lap, captured her lips with his own and lose himself in forbidden ecstasy. But… even he knew that doing that right now would not end well. First, he needed to inform her of his views, and then give her _time_ to walk through the gate, just as he had.

Give her time to comprehend and accept it.

But…

He would have to tell her if he wished for there to be any change.

It wasn't until Kagome pulled away from him that he was jerked from his inward deliberations. She stood up, and he impulsively snagged her by the wrist. Again. He didn't want her to leave his side, or to be more precise, he wanted her to continue to embrace him. He liked having her close, and he most certainly enjoyed her body against his.

"Where are you going?"

Kagome blinked back at him, startled. "Um, Naruto-kun's seal is damaged. I need to go inside and fix it." She also figured that he was a little upset with her, hence was planning to give him some space.

Sasuke's expression darkened.

Of course-

Naruto hadn't used Kyuubi the day before because he lacked the ability to utilize the demon's chakra. This meant that she was planning to visit the kitsune again. That damned fox who he already held a strong dislike and distrust for-

"You will not."

"Hai, I will." Kagome stubbornly retorted, scowling down at him with one hand on her hip, "Naruto-kun will want me to fix-"

"I don't care about what that idiot wants." Sasuke snapped out with a jealous hiss. It was always about Naruto, no matter what, her thoughts drifted back to the blond and what he wanted of her. He still couldn't stand it! She'd give the moron anything he desired, and let him do as he pleased despite her views on the matter.

Just like he knew that she'd allowed herself to grow accustom to him using the red chakra when she'd been full set on him 'not' using that power months ago. She had the habit of slowly changing her views for those she loved, and while he didn't mind her doing that for him, it irked him that she'd do it for another. "I said you won't, and you will listen."

Kagome rolled her eyes at his typical behavior. Some things would never change, "Nii-kun, don't act this way." She lightly reprimand, "There's no point. I won't let Naruto-kun's seal stay-"

"Sit down."

"Ugh, w-what?" She stammered, surprised at the brusque order.

Sasuke released her wrist and pointed at the spot beside him, "Sit down." He tersely repeated again, "We need to talk."

She furrowed her brows, frowning slightly. Well apparently, he wasn't angry since he wanted her near him, but to suddenly say that they needed to talk. About what? She sighed heavily. She had other things to do at this precise moment. His seal had been removed, but Naruto still needed help, "Nii-kun-"

"Kagome." Sasuke seriously interrupted; his intense brooding eyes met precariously with beautiful hazel-brown. "We will begin this talk by me telling you to never call me nii-kun again."

* * *

_**KibaSin:**_ Oooooooo, stuff is about to go down! ^^ I just know it, since insane, psycho Sasuke is not about to let innocent little Kagome get away with doing something he doesn't want her to. Plus, there's all that new information that Crow gave us on the Uchiha clan! Anyway, please review for Crow, she worked really hard on this chapter and deserves to be praised for it.

* * *

**Crow Rat's Notes: **A lot of stuff happened in this extremely long chapter, and since so much took place I have decided to go over all the important stuff with you. _-smiles-_

**~Facts Of Chapter Twenty-Two~**

**1. **The Uchiha clan has always possessed dormant demonic (_tengu_) blood. Meaning it was completely inactive, thus a miko, or monk would be unable to sense it. Only extremely strong Uchiha's are able to awake that blood on their own, and once awakened they slowly transform into full-blooded tengu youkai. Sasuke, on the other hand, youkai blood has only awaken due to his constant use of the curse seals demonic chakra.

**2. **The lesser crow demons that once followed Madara (they now serve Uchiha Itachi) are born servants of the Uchiha clan, however, they only follow the most powerful of Uchiha's. Izanagi, the largest crow is the leader of the flock, and while somewhat stupid at times, is far more intelligent then the rest.

**3.** Madara has four oversized black wings. He is the founder of the Uchiha clan, and happens to be very, very sexy. Sadly, his personality leaves nothing to the imagination.

**4.** Sasuke only allowed Kagome to remove the curse seal because he believes that he can harness the power of the Shikon no Tama.

**5. **Sasuke is a pervert. He is also going through some changes. Remember, he is slowly turning into a full demon, not to mention he's a_ male_.

**6. **Naruto is a sweetheart, and should be loved by all. So no hating on Naruto-kun.

**7. **The _Tengu/Uchihas'_, _Senju's_ and _Higurashi's_ have a secret connection with each other, and nope I'm not telling you what it is. Yet.

**8.** The Tengu's are demons that possess both human and avian characteristics. To put it simply, they are birds. Like other youkai they have the ability to hid in the guise of a human, keeping there true form from prying eyes. They have been seen as disruptive demons and harbingers of war.

**9.** Kagome is in denial about a lot of things. She has mental problems.

**10. **This chapter is a major alternate universe, as is the rest of the fic. Hopefully that didn't scare you off. ^_^

_Any question? Ask away. Some I can answer, while others might result in spoilers and we can't have that!_

* * *

**~Important Announcement~ **

**About four weeks ago I left my significant other because he was abusive. My kids and I are now living with my mother and things are a bit hectic, but good. However, due to the sudden change of life, I will be taking a short term hiatus after Chapter Twenty-Three is posted. By taking a break, I'll be able to get my mind together, so that I can continue writing 'Rebirth' at a steady pace. I just wanted to let you all know ahead of time! Thank you for understanding!**

**

* * *

**

_Update Schedule_

_

* * *

_

Reviews=Update **Date** (wait time)

45+ Wednesday, **July 7** (two weeks)

35+ Wednesday, **July 14** (three weeks)

25+ Wednesday, **July 21** (One Month)

Counting stop after 72 hours. The update date will be posted on my profile on: June 26, 2010.

_All flames, words of hate, pure detest, and anger will be quickly deleted. (be nice)_


	23. Chapter 23: Revelations

**Title:** Rebirth

**Author:** Passionate Crow Rat

**Rating:** M (It's Mature-Rating for a reason)

**Main Pairings:** Kagome/Itachi/Naruto/Sasuke

**Side Pairings****:** _Kagome/Gaara, (_a very, very deep friendship that can be seen as one-sided love_)_ _Kagome/Neji_ (one-sided love- however, these two will have a very… interesting relationship. Read, and you'll find out.)_,_ _Sakura/Lee_ (Hey, the power of youth prevails. Poor Sakura-chan is gonna have to run for his cheesiness)

The side pairings are subject to grow, as the fic progresses, but the main pairings (a.k.a: The Harem) will never, ever ever change.

**Warnings:** **Strong, Strong Language, Sexual (Lime) Themes, and a very, very Creepy Domineering Sasuke that needs to get his hormones in check. **

**Summary: **The twisted truth is out. Sasuke doesn't see Kagome as his sister, but as his possession. He desires her, and Naruto does as well. But they aren't the only ones. A certain weasel has staked his claim. What Uchiha Itachi wants: Uchiha Itachi will get.

**Disclaimer:** I wish I own both series, but sadly, I do not.

**Crow Rat's Notes: **There is** lime** _–coughs-_ in this chapter. So that means, if you can't handle_ light _sexual material, you should stop reading. In other words, if you continued to read and become offended in any way, even though I have just warned you… then well… sorry. Basically, if you can't not deal with preteens (who are a few months away from being teens) engaging in activities that they ought not to be engaging in then stop reading. Everyone is growing up, and seeing as they are _ninja's_ they are growing up rather quickly and well-

Crow Rat doesn't want to hear any complaining about Sasuke, Kagome or even Naruto's mind frame being advanced as it is.

As regards to a flashback. I literally didn't have the chance to write one for this chapter. I've been going to job training classes and they are sucking up my time majorly.

But with all that said, if you are still with me… then keep on reading! Also, take a look at my author note at the end of this chapter. Thank you all. Love!

**Double Dedications: Kira 'Spit Fire and Beautiful Phantom **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 23: Revelations**

**

* * *

**

She hadn't yet spoken, nor had she obeyed his order and sat down. Instead, Kagome stood still, staring at him with an expression that many would find unreadable. He, however, instantly recognized the look in her eyes.

She was confused and that was something he expected.

Confusion was normal, and no doubt about it… there would be much more confusion to come. That, and denial, as well as some solid disbelief.

He had already spent a reasonable amount of time predicting her every reaction, and felt as if nothing could catch him off guard. Besides, there weren't very many ways one could react to something such as this: only shock, disbelief and confusion. Of course, there was also disgust, followed by the angry, harpy-like screeching. But after all that had happened within the last few days, he knew he wouldn't get that horrible reaction from her.

The last thing she'd do was rebuke and avoid him, seeing as she loved him far too much to manage the task. His earlier belief of her doing such a thing was the result of thoughtless paranoia-

"What?" Kagome finally replied, brows knitting together in a show of bewilderment. "What did you say?"

"You heard me," Sasuke coolly answered back, his dark eyes clashing with baffled hazel. "Do not refer to me as 'nii' or 'nii-kun' again." He paused, his thoughts straying to those annoying, pestering fan-girls who made it their life goal to stalk and screech his name on a daily basis.

It was always the same old annoying thing as well.

_Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun…_ those dim-witted females would scream out.

He absolutely hated it. In fact, he'd sooner penetrate their hearts with a kunai dipped in deadly poison than be forced to listen to their annoying coos. However, the idea of Kagome calling out to him in the same way brought no annoyance. Actually, it caused him to experience a shiver of delight. If she were to behave in that way with him he would welcome it, embrace it and enjoy every moment.

She already did so with the idiot that lay asleep on the floor, so it shouldn't be _too_ difficult for her to give him the same treatment. "… '_kun_' is fine. If you are going to use a suffix at the end of my name, I'd much rather prefer you to use that."

When her expression of confusion only intensified, and she stupidly muttered, "What?" for the second time, Sasuke had the feeling that he was going about this the wrong way. Or maybe he was just expecting a little too much, too soon…?

"Why…" Kagome began slowly, brows still drawn together, features still as lost, "would you say something like that?"

'_Right...'_

He was going about this the wrong way. The depressing part about the whole matter was that he knew there was no other way to go about it, besides being blunt and to the point.

"Because we…" and then he trailed off, his resolve actually faltering, but just as quickly as that happened did he compose himself. There was nothing to be anxious about; he'd already thought this over. He was simply letting the awful feeling of paranoia sneak upon him. With that thought in mind, he continued firmly, voice lacking no hesitation, "We are not siblings by blood, so I no longer want you to behave as if we are."

Kagome's mouth opened, closed, and then finally opened again. At this point she was baring a startling resemblance to a drowning fish, and the only coherent word that could come forth was, "What?" She fought to find a proper response, to express her ongoing confusion, "Nii-kun you aren't making any sense. Why would you say-"

"Kagome," Sasuke tersely interrupted; he desperately wanted his words to sink in, but obviously that wasn't happening. She needed to understand, and in order for that to take place, he would need to be direct. "Stop calling me brother," he gave the ordered in a brisk, forceful tone, "you are not my sister."

The miko's eyes went wide. Those words were eerily familiar, and suddenly she had a bout of déjà vu. The memory of his psychotic rampaged against the sounds trio, and the wicked way he'd behaved towards her immediately resurfaced in her mind. She couldn't pretend that it had never happened when he happened to be speaking in a way that forced her to recall the entire horrific event.

Sure… he didn't look like that atrocious monster, nor did he sound like the beast he'd become, but the words he spoke were nearly _identical-_

Kagome was thinking, and she was thinking hard. Already she was trying to find an excuse for his behavior. After a pulsing moment of silence, a sudden look of comprehension flashed across her features. "The cursed mark." She spoke in a hurry, nearly stumbling over her words, "You are only saying this because of the mark."

Sasuke didn't bat a lash at the predictable remark. "It is not the mark, Kagome." At this point, he was happy that he allowed her purify it, because if he hadn't, she would have been able to freely blame his admittance on the cursed seals influence, and this discussion would have came to a eternal standstill. Calmly, he thought to remind her of the obvious, "You just removed it. Remember?"

Kagome's delicate features faltered and she slowly nodded her head in understanding. With the way he was speaking, she had actually forgotten that. "Hai…" she softly confirmed. Her voice was distant, but her alluring hazel eyes were slowly roaming over his body. Her stare was intrusive, almost piercing, as if she were looking pass the surface of the skin and into the darkest recess of his soul-

It was then that the little miko noticed that his chakra still felt strange. In fact, his entire aura felt different… it still had that demonic air about it. While the energy coming from him did not mimic the disgusting aura of the curse seal, it was still that of a youkai.

Simply put, Sasuke no longer felt like a human.

'…_only a passing result of the cursed mark,'_ she quickly tried to convince herself. A passing side effect that would soon fade. "Your chakra still feels demonic," Kagome informed him, speaking her inner thoughts out loud. Still vigilantly observing his body, she warily continued, "That has to be passing effect of the mark, so it is still influencing your mind."

Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose in growing exasperation; she was still making up random excuses. Perhaps… this would be harder than he thought? She was still making up excusing for him. The mark was gone, and yet she was convinced that it was still influencing…-

His thoughts came to a screeching halt, for something she'd said had just caught his attention. "What do you mean by demonic?" he abruptly inquired, quirking a brow in baffled curiosity.

Kagome gnawed at her bottom lip, and she observed him intently through perceptive hazel. As she gazed upon him, she realized that there was still no change and his aura felt the same as it did a minute before. This meant she hadn't made a mistake in her earlier examination. "Your aura feels demonic," she suspiciously explained, expression contorting in further puzzlement, "I'm sure it's just a side effect, it should fade in a few days."

The sad part about it was that she didn't even seem to believe her own confirmation.

'_Demonic?'_ He glanced down at his hands, fully expecting to see those familiar, long, curved nails that he'd once before grown.

However, that was not the sight that met him; in fact, everything appeared completely normal.

No youkai like attributes; no elaborately designed tattoo. Nothing… but, _'I do feel different, as do my senses.' _His mind felt quicker, eyes felt sharper, and his sense of smell had drastically improved, but it had been that way since he first tapped into the cursed mark. Even after he ceased to use the energy, none of those additional benefits faded. He just hadn't taken the time to ponder on it due to everything that had taken place._ 'That could be a side effect of the mark, but my thoughts are not.'_

And he wouldn't sit here and allow her to continue to think so. Now was not the time to contemplate why his chakra and aura had altered. Honestly, he didn't really care at this point. The only thing that really mattered was making her understand the obvious. He wanted things to change, and he wanted it to happen as soon as possible. He was well aware that he was rushing things, but honestly he wasn't concerned over that.

At this point, he was thinking of his wants and nothing else.

He couldn't help but find this to be very ironic. A few days ago he didn't wanted her to know anything about this, and now he was sitting here trying to find all the possible ways to convince her. "Do you remember the secret that I was attempting to keep from you?"

"Secret?" She repeated the word warily, her gaze traveling from Sasuke to the sleeping blond on the floor. The first thing that came to mind was their scuffle in the forest. So much had taken place, and in such a small period of time, the entire event had slipped her mind.

Quickly, she began to recall the event-

Naruto had somehow found out about a secret that Sasuke was attempting to keep from her, and Sasuke, in an attempt to hide the secret, had assaulted Naruto…

She, after breaking up the small fight, informed them both that she wanted to hear nothing of this _secret_ until they reach the tower…

'_The tower.'_

Which was where they happened to be right now-

"Hai… I remember," Kagome at last admitted, a thread of suspicion laced her voice. "But, what does that have to do with this?"

The Uchiha briefly closed his eyes, and although he was convinced that he wasn't nervous, he still felt the need to take a deep breath before speaking the following words. After all, they were life altering, literally. Once the truth left his mouth, things would change. While that was what he wanted, he could not fight the feeling of uncertainty.

She loved him, so she would never leave him, but what if she refused to accept him as anything else but a brother?

He'd become so full of himself that he hadn't thought of that possibility. True, she wouldn't avoid him, but she could always turn him down. Once again, the irony would be great. He had never desired any of the girls that wanted him, but to have the one female that he actually wished to have not return his affections…?

His mind faltered, his chest seemed to constrict, as his breathing rapidly increased.

Not only would that be a horrible blow to his pride, but it would also seriously hurt him. Emotionally. Internal pain could be far more deadly then external pain. The idea of being near her, and never, ever getting the chance to caress her body in the way that he wished was frustrating.

He could manage the task simply, but it wouldn't be an easy thing to do. Fondling her in her sleep, while extremely pleasurable (for him at least), wasn't the relationship that he wished to have. He wanted her to openly accept and respond to his affection.

Fighting his desires wasn't something he wanted, and he was quite sure that he'd eventually go crazy if forced to undergo the task.

Nevertheless, he couldn't sit here and continue to lose himself in his own doubts, those of which were probably pointless as well. "This is what I've been keeping from you," he finally allowed himself to explain, and although he still felt the pricks of nervousness, he spoke in a collected voice. His features were impassive, void of any emotion that could betray him. "That day in the hospital, I lied to you. I haven't seen you as my Imouto since then."

"You… lied?" She didn't know where to begin; she was still trying to comprehend everything that had been said. He lied to her. That was the main thing that she focused on at this point. Lying, and keeping secrets from her, when she shared everything with him wasn't something that pleased her. In fact, the idea that he'd done such a thing hurt, therefore it came as no surprise when she asked him, "Why did you lie to me?"

"You were crying." Sasuke shortly explained, feeling no need to expand the detail on his previous actions. In an effort to console her, he'd simply told her what he knew she wanted needed to hear.

Kagome shifted in her spot, She felt slightly better, given the reason for his lie. He'd only done it because he cared, and that was enough to ease away the hurt she felt. But wait… him lying to her wasn't the main issue. What he lied about was the true issue. "You… don't see me as your Imouto?"

"Iie. I do not," he answered without hesitation. As he watched her, his eyes narrowed in annoyance, for he'd suddenly realized something. She had never obeyed his early command, "and didn't I tell you to sit down?"

"Huh?" came Kagome's staggered reply. Had her thoughts not still been stuck on his casual admittance of him not seeing her as his sibling, she would have yelled at him for being so demanding.

Sasuke simply reached out and grabbed her wrist, easily pulling her down on the bench. Once she sat at his side, he continued to speak in the same, collected voice, "You are still an Uchiha, and that is the only thing that I did not lie about," he went on to explain, knowing that carrying the clan name meant a lot to her. Uchihas were prideful, powerful, and hence, were above all others.

They were despised for their arrogance, but at the same time…

They were respected, and that was the only thing that mattered. "-but you are only allowed to carry the name because you are _mine, _and that alone gives you the privilege." It wasn't until her eyes widened to the size of saucers, and her mouth fell open, that he thought he might have worded that wrong.

The phrase _'mine'_ had a strong note of possessiveness tied to it, and he knew she'd caught it, but he was only speaking the truth.

In his mind, she was _his_. She belonged to _him_ and always would.-

It wasn't until the minutes continued to tick by that Sasuke began to crave for a response. Anything would do at this point. "Kagome, you need to say something."

The little priestess hesitated for a moment, before her mouth opened… and then closed. For some reason her words weren't forming properly. With her lips pursed together tightly, Kagome finally managed a reply. "I'm not sure what to say…" and then she grew quiet again, her light hazel eyes turning to rest upon the slumbering Naruto.

In deep thought, she observed the Jinchuuriki. He had long since rolled onto his back; arms were sprawled out to the sides, and his orange jacket was unzipped, revealing the white tee-shirt underneath. At that moment, he decided to scratch his tummy, and this caused the shirt to hike up a bit. Once again she was given a full view of his abdomen, or rather the complex seal that kept Kyuubi contained.

Sasuke scowled, the little pricks of jealously beginning to spark. "Kagome…" he growled out, eyes narrowing into tiny slits. They were supposed to be having a conversation that dealt with their 'new' relationship, and the last thing he wanted was for her to stare at the dobe who she'd foolishly decided to crush on. "Stop gawking at that idiot, and talk to _me_."

Her attention was supposed to be on **him**, not Uzumaki Naruto.

His obviously agitated growls where enough to pull her from her thoughts, although she still didn't look away from Naruto, "Nii-kun, I'm-"

"I told you not to call me that." Sasuke immediately snapped out. One thing that he wouldn't allow were little slip-ups like that. If she continued to call him brother, she would never be able to change her views.

"B-But…" Kagome stammered over her words, obviously startled by the reprimand. Unable to find the proper response, she said nothing. She did understand what was going on. Her 'brother' was saying that he liked her the same way that she liked Naruto-kun, and that was the reason why he'd been behaving so oddly around her.

Despite that, she just couldn't comprehend, and all because her mind kept running into a large hurdle. "I'm still really confused," she admitted quietly, choosing to not say his name at all.

Sasuke expression faltered, his teeth clenching in annoyance. Yes, he wanted her to talk to him, but that was the last thing he wanted to hear from her! "How can you still be confused?" he finally snapped at her, frustrated by the comment. There was no better way for him to explain it.

He'd been very blunt, and there was no reason for her to_ NOT_ understand.

It was then that Kagome turned to look at him with those wide, naive eyes that she seemed to naturally possess. "But…" she began in a very baffled voice, "You don't like girls. Remember?"

A tense silence followed-

Uchiha Sasuke was speechless, completely flabbergasted. His dark eyes widened in total surprise.

Through all of this, he felt as if he handled it well.

He was calm, cool and collected in his emotions, thoughts and mannerisms. True, he'd gotten a little irritated, but that was natural on his part. He'd always possessed a quick-temper; however… that delusional comment just ruined his near-perfect composure.

Did she have any idea of what she was insinuating!

One look at her non-perturbed features told him that she did, in fact, know what she happened to be hinting at. Basically, she'd thought that he was… eh… gay, and apparently she didn't seem to see any issue with that.

It took him another moment before he finally located his lost voice. "Where the _hell_ did you get that idiotic idea from!" Sasuke practically howled out, already in a rage. There were many things that she could have said, but that was NOT something he'd predicted.

"Well…" Kagome shifted in her spot, not understanding why he reacted so outlandish over her assumption. "You always said that you hated girls, and that they were annoying you. That's why I made sure to keep them away." She also found them annoying as well, mainly because of the obsessive stalking, and camping out in the trees that surrounded their apartment.

That just wasn't normal, but she always did her best to scare them away-

All because Sasuke stated, many times, that he hated females.

In his stunned silence, Kagome calmly continued, "So, you _must_ see me as a sister, because if you did not, I would become one of those other girls, and you would hate me too. You only like me because we were raised together as siblings, and if we hadn't been…" she trailed off, finding no reason to speak the obvious. Instead, she observed his staggered expression.

His mouth was slightly agape, while both his brows seemed to have developed a really noticeable tic. She couldn't recall ever seeing that look on Sasuke's face. She couldn't understand why this was such a surprise to him. "You know… you never said you hated guys and," she gazed back at Naruto, who was still unaware of his surroundings, or more importantly, the bizarre conversation they were having, "you do like Naruto-kun."

Sasuke's expression changed immediately, showing obvious incredulity over her comment.

Now she had just insinuated that he actually _'liked'_ Naruto.

Yes, he did care for the idiot… just enough to not want him dead, but he didn't like him in the way she was thinking!

Not only was she was still denying him, but her reason behind the denial was just pissing him off.

First it was the cursed seal's influence, and now this. He pinched the bridge of his nose, and took in a much needed breath. He had always known that his pseudo sibling, while intelligent, possessed a very strange view of the outside world. She tended to observe, and from those observations she created her own bizarre hypothesis about the people around her-

Simply put, her logic had always struck him as odd, and obviously, over the past few years, she'd begun to believe that he preferred males rather than females.

So now, he would have to convince her that he held no interest in the same sex. There were so many ways that this conversation could have been taken, but he never expected it to go like this. "I hate those girls because they are annoying, loud and weak. They are useless. All of them. That doesn't mean that I don't have an interest in females…" a second pause, "and I can't _believe_ that you have been assuming that I… wanted…" at this moment, he couldn't even speak the blonds' name, finding himself to be way too disturbed by the idea.

"B-But you absolutely _cannot_ deny this! There have been so many hints!" Kagome naïvely rambled on, "You've always grabbed and tussled with Naruto-kun. Although you've been way to abusive towards him as of late, and I seriously _don't_ approve of that, I just started to figure that maybe you were getting frustrated with hiding your true feelings and-"

"I'm not gay, Kagome." Sasuke wryly interrupted exasperation with her idiotic analysis. Despite all his bizarre behavior with her over the past months, she had _never_ suspected that he held a romantic interest in her, and now he knew why. He slowly massaged his temples, this whole ordeal was aggravating, and he could feel a headache brewing.

If he wanted her to believe him, he would obviously have to do something drastic. But what?

"Nii-kun, you are just confused, and you think that you like me, like me, when you really don't." Kagome sympathetically explained. She was softly stroking his hand, as if trying to help him accept what she believed to be the truth. "There is nothing wrong with being interested in the same sex, and it's perfectly fine if you like Naruto-kun the way I like Naruto-kun. I seriously don't have a problem with-"

"Kagome."

The little priestess grew silent at his abrupt call, and gazed at him, wondering why he'd stopped her. When he only regarded her with a dark, decisive stare, she quirked a brow. Of course she'd seen that gleam in his eyes before, thus it was easily noticed. "Sasuke-nii…" Kagome slowed in her speech when he suddenly reached out to softly caress her cheek. Slowly, _very_ slowly, he ran his knuckles against her skin, his brooded eyes boring intensely into light, alluring hazel.

Seeing, but ignoring her confusion, Sasuke allowed his bold caresses to continue, as he took sinister pleasure in the wide-eyed, bewildered expression that was now etched upon her features. At this point, he was not only fed up with her ideas, but he had also grown aggravated with them. He would have to be far more blatant in his behavior if he wished to get his point across, and then she would be unable to make up such ridiculous excuses-

His fingers trailed lightly over her bottom lip, and out of her mouth came a startled gasp. "Nii-kun-" and Sasuke abruptly silenced her by shoving two fingers between her parted lips. Her mouth clamped tightly around the appendages. Although he knew her naive actions to be mere reflex - no sexual intent involved - he couldn't stop the wicked smirk from playing across his iniquitous features. From his point of view, this looked quite nice, and he quickly decided that he enjoyed this position…

It gave the impression of something else that he wished to try with her… however, he _knew_ that at this point he would be unable to go _that_ far. His actions alone not only made speech impossible, but caused those innocent hazel eyes to grow even wider. The lost, childlike expression that she naturally wore only brought him more satisfaction.

She truly was pure, and yet he was not.

The idea of someday having such purity helplessly writhing beneath him was exhilarating. While the act had only been a part of his imagination, he still knew it would, without a doubt, be an invigorating experience.

An unforgettable experience-

"Didn't I tell you…?" he callously whispered; obsidian orbs glinted precariously in the dimly lit room. He leaned forward, slowly closing the short distant between them. With one deep inhale, her spiky, yet shockingly sweet smell flooded his senses. He had never taken the time to _'sniff'_ her, therefore he was surprised when her potent scent actually_ burned_ his nostrils.

He flinched away, startled by the unexpected pain-

While the invigorating smell brought him pain, it was still enticing… if not extremely addictive.

Just like a drug.

She was a drug.

_His_ drug.

By inhaling her scent alone, he had already begun to fall deeper and deeper into his instincts, thinking not with his brain, but with his hormones, and they were raging. He was beginning to behave much like a beast in heat, but of course, he did not notice. He found himself impulsively leaning closer so that he could once again bathe in the mouth-watering scent that was purely her.

No one else could be so addicting, and he had already memorized her unique aroma and knew that he would be able to easily track her down if she ever strayed far from his side.

Sasuke withdrew his fingers from her mouth. They were coated in her saliva, and he slowly trailed a wet path down her chin, forcibly parting her lips. "To never," his hot breath ghosted forebodingly against her skin, and now the distant between them was only a mere inch, "call me that again?"

Those were his last words before he captured her mouth with hungry urgency.

His plan was to kiss, and perhaps fondle her a little, thus proving his true feelings, but his control had already started to slip away. He was a young male, and his body had just recently begun to actively cry out for the feel of a female, or rather one female in particular…

Then there was her scent. _'Damn…'_ it was all that he could smell, and his senses were being overwhelmed and overtaken by her.

So, it wasn't all too shocking when he placed his hand against her chest and began to easily shove her back.

'_Oh my god,'_ Kagome frantically thought, as her back connected with the sturdy wooden bench. Not only had her _brother_ just kissed her, but he was also climbing on top of her. Literally. All without breaking lip contact, he swiftly maneuvered himself around until he was able to position himself above her. His strong, lean body seemed to fit perfectly against her, and she was able to feel every single part of him…

The first thing she took notice of was that there was something very _hard_ pressing against her groin, and she, being the intelligent girl that she was, happened to know just what that something was. Many young females in this day and age did, however, being a ninja caused her to be more in tune with the subject.

Back in her Academy days she had attended a few courses that were designed specially around the sinful art of seduction. It was a requirement for both sexes, but it tended to benefit females the most. Seduction was used as a tool, or to be more precise, a weapon. A Kunoichi, if trained properly, could easily lure their male victims into dropping their defenses, after which killing them would become a relatively simple task. So naturally, while a few of the girls felt embarrassed and attempted to block out the detailed teachings, she wisely took it all in.

So basically… she knew exactly what was going on-

'_Oh my god.'_ Her mind anxiously repeated in complete disbelief.

This was _not_ happening… this was so _not… -_ a staggered breath escaped her when Sasuke gave a very derisive roll of the hips, purposely grinding the evidence of his arousal into her center. Her body, as if acting on its own accord, arched against him, naturally reacting to the suggestive stimulus. "Oh my god…"this time she spoke aloud, gasping out in her shock.

This was happening.

This was_ so_ happening.

At this point, she didn't know what to do. This entire event just seemed surreal, unexpected and well…

Apparently her dear _'brother'_ wasn't into guys like she'd previously surmised-

Sasuke blazed a path of feverish kisses along the nape of her neck. His body was feeling quite hot, and his poor mind had fallen into a delirious state. This all due to her intoxicating scent. Each time he inhaled, he was able to take in the smell."Power," he hoarsely whispered. The word called out to him with sinful delight. Somehow, he just _knew_ what the potent scent was and, unsurprisingly, her smell was causing the dangerous attraction that he already felt for her to grow far stronger. _'She smells like power. So much… power.'_

The scantily clad little female was in a state of shock. She simply lay beneath him, occasionally gasping out, _'Oh my God'_.

At this moment, he was learning a lot of unknown facts about himself. While he once believed that he really didn't like anything, he was quickly coming to realize that there happened to be a lot of things that he did, in fact, _like_. For example, he'd already decided that he liked the way she gasped out those words. In his mind, it sounded as if she were out of breath and ready to submit to him-

It was just as he'd believed.

She wasn't scared of _him,_ and he knew that he'd instantly recognize it if that came to be. He would be able to smell it on her, and unless he caught whiff of fear, he would _not_ cease in his actions. Her scent had spiked, growing heavier than before, and her body was responding to his advances. So that HAD to mean that she was aroused and wanted his affections, despite her obvious shock-

"Fuck," Sasuke harshly growled out, as he once again pressed his heated arousal into her crotch. She sucked in a startled breath, while he, on the other hand, released a long, throaty growl. The exquisite sensations that came forth were amazing, so it came as no surprise when he deliberately repeated the deed- thrusting into her _once_, _twice_, then a _third_ time.

Just as before, Kagome arched and writhed, breathless squeals slipping from her lips. She was still panting heavily, but somehow, she finally managed to locate her lost voice. Through her shaken breaths she was able to squeak out, "W-Wait, Sasuke-nii! I believe you now, j-just st-"

She was immediately silenced when he placed his mouth at the base of her neck. She grew still at the abrupt action. A conniving smirk played across the Uchiha's lips, as he took the soft flesh into his mouth and began to sensually nip at it. Her small hands suddenly fisted around his shoulders - a small, whimper escaped her at the same time. "… ngh s-stop… n-nii-kun I s-said to _stop_… AH!" she suddenly cried out when Sasuke unexpectedly bit down. His sharp _incisors_ nearly punctured the skin.

He had just_ bit_ her neck, and she could already feel the tender flesh throbbing.

Her poor mind struggled to put together another response.

She knew that they were _not _supposed to be doing this.

He was _not _supposed to be lying on top of her, and she was most certainly _not_ supposed to be allowing him do such _sinful_ things to her. And she was not supposed to be moving against him! Even though she knew this to be so, she could not ignore the sensations that her body was feeling.

She just felt so hot!

It was as if she was literally burning up.

Her body was pulsing with a seemingly incurable heat - and with each touch her so called _sibling_ bestowed upon her, the unfamiliar sensations continued to mount and mount… and mount…

Kagome was well aware of why he'd come on to her in the first place. He was trying to prove a point, but now that point had been proven. What she needed to do was _think_ this through, but it was impossible to so when Sasuke wouldn't cease his immoral affections. "_Stop_, nii-kun," she finally managed another protest, her grasp on his shoulders growing tighter, "I need to _think_, nii-"

"I told you not to call me that," Sasuke promptly reprimand her with a low growl, purposely ignoring her verbal protest. His rough actions were actually his way of scolding her for the slip-up. Using the suffix of _'nii'_ at the end of his name was a habit that she'd picked up when they were small children. It was basically a _pet-name_, and since habits were sometimes hard to break, he knew that she might have a problem with changing her ways. However, he would be sure to aid her in the process by disciplining her whenever she made the mistake-

Her petite form was trembling provocatively, and oddly enough, he was beginning to feel guilty about his aggressive behavior. Because of that inward guilt, he leaned closer and slowly ran his wet tongue over the already reddened skin in an odd attempt to make up for his earlier roughness. As he continued to lick her, he noticed that there was actually a bruising mark forming along her usually flawless skin.

His smirk widened with dark glee.

It was like a _brand_.

The beast within him purred at the thought, for he felt as if he'd just marked his mate, and with one look, any rival male would know whom she belonged to-

'_Me.'_

She belonged solely to _him_.

His eyes darkened with devious contemplation, for he was actually quite curious to see how far he could go with this. Initially, he hadn't believed he could go _that_ far with her. He assumed that he would need to give her more time to get use to the notion of being _his_ lover, but perhaps he actually could _try_ out the entire act.

So what if she had told him to stop? That didn't matter to him. He deliberately ignored the verbal objection seeing as her body was reacting to him. In his intoxicated state of mind that was all he could truly focus on-

Her _body_.

While he had his private _day-dreams_ on how things could be if he were ever in the position with her, he had never believed the experience would be this intense. The ironic part was that the sensual jolts of pleasure that he felt now were only the tip of the iceberg. If he wanted to experience true gratification, he would need to go further.

Much further.

Touching, kissing and inhaling her drugging scent wasn't enough.

He wanted… no, needed _more_.

Due to the garments that they wore, penetration was impossible, so he would have to remove those flimsy shorts if he truly wished to get anywhere. With that thought in mind, he slipped his hands underneath her skirt, and when he felt the edge of her shorts, he quickly grasped onto it.

Although nothing else had been said, Kagome was fully aware of his intentions, and precisely then she realized that the situation was seriously spiraling out of control. The idea of losing her virginity on a wooden bench to a boy whom she'd always called _brother_ wasn't exactly how she envisioned her first time to be. So, it wasn't at all surprising when she made a swift attempt to grab hold of his wrist in order to cease him from following through with his actions.

Nevertheless, her fingers never grazed his skin, because in the fraction of a second, he was quite literally yanked right off of her…

Kagome was still trying to get a full grasp on everything that had just happened, thus she remained in her spot.

Sasuke, on the other hand, was simply confused.

Completely confused.

He simply stood next to the bench; his body still a massive rage of sexual agitation. His usual attentiveness was so far gone that had an enemy suddenly swooped in he would have been a sitting duck, willing and ready for the slaughter. The sad part about this was that he still could not figure out how he'd gotten off of her. One moment, he was seconds away from having his wicked way with her, and the next-?

"WHAT THE FUCK TEME!" a furious voice suddenly roared out from behind him, "I TOLD YOU TO TELL KAGOME! NOT _MOLEST_ HER!"

He found himself staring into the familiar, brilliant blue orbs of Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

One thing that should be known about Uzumaki Naruto was that he could sleep through a hurricane.

Sure, there was a high possibility that the powerful winds from the natural disaster would eventually wake him (especially if his apartment was in the process of being blown away), but overall, he was one hell of a sleeper.

Another thing that should be known about the blond was that he had a habit of dreaming these amazing (totally awesome) dreams. All of them dealt with him devouring tons and tons of chicken ramen, sprinkled with a light mist of basil… but, as of late, a certain dark haired priestess also occupied his ramen fantasies.

Of course, that priestess happened to be Kagome. In his dreams she spoon, or rather fork fed him ramen while clad in this excessively _adorable_ black dress that was trimmed with white ruffles and decorated with hanging red ribbons. There was even a matching red bow in her curly black hair. The dress looked as if it belonged on a porcelain doll, and since she'd always resembled a doll, she looked perfect in it.

Extremely cute. So cute that he wanted to pick her up and hug her.

All in all, it was an awesome dream, and it was extremely surprising that he'd actually woken up…

But understandably, he was not feeling pleased about waking up to see Sasuke on top of Kagome, and with his hands under her skirt. The fact that he still hadn't made an attempt to explain his naughty actions was making his exasperation grow.

Obviously, the teme had been planning to… to…his brows twitched at the thought. This was definitely NOT a sight that he wished to awaken to. "Hello!" he annoyingly quibbled, and when a reply was immediately not given, his blue eyes narrowed heatedly. Much to his disgruntlement, Sasuke continued to stare at him, a vacant, somehow glassy hue in his dark eyes.

It was then that Naruto realized that he would have far better luck talking to a solid brick wall.

To put it simply, the Uchiha wasn't at home at the moment, and he was simply knocking on a door which would not be answered. Sasuke didn't seem to register that he was standing before him. Well, this just wouldn't do. He wanted the bastard's full attention, and he only knew of one way to get it. Of course, being a male, his method of solving most problems always dealt with violence. So, it wasn't all too shocking when he pulled back his fist and struck him right in the jaw-

He punched him. Hard. So hard that his head snapped to the right and the bones in his neck cracked. Maybe… that had been a little bit too hard, but at that point he was way too pissed to care. That blow was more than enough to bring the other boy back to reality, but it wasn't until those obsidian orbs bled the usual shade of crimson that Naruto felt on guard.

The Uchiha's sharingan had actually activated. Being around his rival for so long, Naruto knew that it was something that only happened when he was planning or preparing for an assault.

Sasuke's features were slightly obscured by long, dark bangs. Then, in one pulsing moment, those crimson eyes clashed precariously with brilliant blue. There was a brief lapse of silence before he struck back with a vengeance. His fist came up so quickly that the blond didn't know he'd been punched back... that is until a few seconds passed and the stinging sensation of pain set in.

_"Damn... he has one hell of a right hook,' _Naruto groggily mused, fighting to overcome the pain. A few stars danced about his field of vision, and before he could recover, Sasuke had reached out and grabbed him. His rival's hands clenched tightly around the collar of his jacket. He was lifted into the air until his feet could no longer touch the ground.

"You idiot!" The Uchiha furiously snarled out. His features were so dangerously morphed with fury that he actually bore a striking resemblance to an enraged beast. "How _DARE_ you interrupt me!"

"How dare I interrupt YOU!" Naruto barked back, ignoring the pain he still felt from the swift blow to the face.

In a seething rage, he wildly trashed around, trying to break free from the Uchiha's stronghold. When those efforts were obviously futile, he took his knee and rammed it right into the bastard's abdomen. Of course, Sasuke let him go. Biting back a groan, he stumbled, one hand coming up to clutch his aching stomach. His sharingan was activated, but he had not seen the strike coming because his eyes were locked with Naruto's.

"You asshole! You were molesting Kagome! Like hell I wouldn't stop you!" the blonde bellowed out, seething even more all thanks to the other boy's unacceptable reply. "You think I'm gonna' lie around and let you do that shit to her! Plus, she's still hurt! That makes it even worse!"

With an expression masked in rage, Sasuke heatedly retorted, "I was NOT molesting her, you idiot! Do you even know the definition of molestation!" He just couldn't believe that he'd forgotten that the blond was in the room! He'd been so lost in his pleasure that he'd let his guard down. That was not a good thing.

In fact, it was down right horrible.

If Naruto had been an enemy, he would have been dead!

He didn't even bother to try to explain that she'd long since healed from her previous wounds. Had she still been injured, he would have never come onto her in such an aggressive manner. One would think that the vessel would have realized that she was no longer wounded, but then again, he was standing before an idiot.

Naruto was giving him a look of obvious suspicion. Actually, he didn't know what the exact definition of molestation was, but he had a good idea of what it could be. So, he was positive that Sasuke had been committing the horrible crime. "Well, I'm sure Kaggy didn't just suddenly lay back on the bench and say, _'Take me, nii-kun, I'm ready,'_… because that is so not her! YOU WERE MOLESTING HER!" he roared, waving his fist before the sullen male's face.

Sasuke's brow twitched. Apparently the blonds' favorite new word was _'molesting'_. The dobe was also screeching at the top of his lungs, and since they were only on the second floor, the odds of someone hearing this was high. He still didn't cared about anyone else's opinion on this matter, but damn, if some fool dared to come onto this level, he'd be even more pissed off.

Not that he could do anything about it, seeing as the rules stated there was to be no fighting… although, he and Naruto had just broken that rule. Not that the examiners would know that about this incident… unless there were cameras in here. At the displeasing idea, he cautiously glanced around, carefully observing the ceiling and the high corners of the room. He hadn't truly thought about it until now, but the odds of this tower being wired with hidden cameras was extremely high-

"You molester!" Naruto suddenly howled out, "You were trying to steal Kaggy's innocence!"

That loudly spoken accusation was enough to distract the Uchiha from his thoughts. He turned his annoyed glare onto the blond. "Molestation," he explained arrogantly, inwardly disturbed that he was having this conversation with the idiot, "is the act of subjecting someone to unwanted sexual advances, and obviously I was not doing that! Therefore, I wasn't trying to steal anything! She wanted it!"

The blond huffed furiously over Sasuke's self assured comment. As always the bastard was being an over confident prick.

Lately, though, it seemed to have grown far worse.

"Listen here you jerk," Naruto was still shouting, and making one hell of a ruckus, but at that point he didn't care. "You are a _molester_ and…-" he just so happened to glance down, finally taking full notice of the swelling bulge in the front of Sasuke's pants. It was then that he realized that the teme was still… eh… _aroused_. Of course, he just had to express his aversion. Without shame, he pointed a finger directly at the Uchiha's covered member and roared out, "WHAT THE FUCK IS **THAT**!"

Sasuke appeared rather confused as he followed the direction in which the blond was openly pointing. Swiftly glancing down, it only took him a half a second to realize that he still had what many would_ vulgarly_ refer to as a _'hard on'_. While his cheeks turned a barely visible shade of red, he was able to hide his embarrassment by maintaining a look of indifference, "What do you think it is, you moron." He hadn't realized that his _condition_ was that obvious, and sadly there was no way for him to hide it.

Thankfully though, all of this unexpected tussling was quickly quelling the sexual desire he once felt.

"That's sick man!" Naruto immediately exclaimed, his disgust having never left, "Totally SICK! Not only are you a creepy bastard, but you're a pervert, too!"

Right about now, Sasuke just wanted to be rid of the other boy, but he knew that was impossible. The dobe was like an itch that couldn't be cured. Simply put, he would never go away. Had he not so foolishly forgotten that the blond was sleeping on the ground, he would not have to deal with this mess.

"I don't have time for your stupidity-" his words came to a halt when he noticed that the kitsune vessel was not only pointing at his privates, but openly staring with a grossed out look on his face. With a low growl, he swatted away Naruto's hand, "-and stop staring at it!"

Naruto finally tore his eyes away from his teammate's _goods_, and glared up at him. He bit back a growl of frustration when he saw that Sasuke didn't look even seem like he was feeling any guilt over his actions, and that pissed him off more.

Actually, he felt like punching him again, consequences be damned-

So, it wasn't all too surprising when he (always one to act on impulses) raised his fist, intending to strike him for the second time.

However, Sasuke was ready for it. His sharingan had already tracked the attack long before it reached him. With little to no effort he reached up and caught the blond's fist. "Try to hit me again," he purposely tightened his grip to a near crushing hold, crimson eyes gleaming with a treacherous hue, "and I'll seriously fuck you up."

Not the least bit perturb by the dangerous threat, Naruto scoffed and made another swift attempt to sock him in the face.

This time using his other hand-

Once again, Sasuke was able to easily counter. "Damn it!" he gritted out, having grasped hold of the blond's fist long before it touched his face. They stood there, pushing and pulling against each other in an obvious struggle for power. Each boy was attempting to show their dominance. He was very irritated with the lack of obedience that the Jinchuuriki continued to demonstrate. "You just can't seem to learn, can you, Naruto!"

"Just try to fight me, Sasuke!" Naruto haughtily snapped, a cocky smirk appearing at his lips, "and we'll see who fucks who up!"

Their little scuffle of male superiority would have no doubt escalated had it not been for the sound of movement from the bench. A certain little miko, who'd laid in complete silence, was finally beginning to stir. As she slowly sat up, the hold the boys held on one another began to slack. In the dimly lit room, her slowly moving figure actually seemed a bit eerie. But, then again, the lights were flickering on and off at random, casting off her dark shadow onto the ceiling, as if purposely adding to the uncanny appearance.

Her normally silky-smooth black hair was actually a bit of a mess. Tussled up in the back, a few tangles obviously ran through a few strands. Many of the long locks fell forth, cascading around her delicate features, obscuring them from their prying eyes. For the longest of moments, dark little beauty simply sat there. Her head was lowered, and she stared at her feet as if they held some great importance-

A long, tensed silence fell upon the small waiting room.

…

…

And that silence continued for several more pain-staking minutes.

…

…

While Sasuke said nothing, he did deactivated his sharingan, a frown forming at his lips. Was there something wrong with her? She was just sitting there, and with her head down. He still couldn't see her face, therefore he had no way to tell what mood she was in. It would be easy to read her if he could at least observe her expression.

Naruto was the first to attempt to converse with her. "Um, Kaggy?" he called her name hesitantly. He pulled away from his rival's hold, which had long since gone weak, "Are you okay?"

No answer was given, although he could hear her harsh breaths, and see her gauze covered chest raise and fall with each inhale. The lights continued to randomly flicker, and underneath the gloomy rays, her petite figure somehow seemed quite menacing.

He audibly gulped, the way she was behaving was already starting to freak him out, but despite that, he was still concerned. Extremely concerned. Frantically the sweet, yet easily worried blond stammered out, "K-Kag-chan?" He took a tentative step towards her. "Are you okay?"

Still. No reply.

Naturally being the over dramatic boy that he was, he feared the worse. Perhaps Sasuke had completely traumatized her with his creepy (perverted) show of love. What if she'd lost the ability to speak because she was so disturbed by the attempted molestation? _'That bastard ruined her! She's been traumatized!'_ Enraged by the thought, he focused his heated glare back to the other male.

He was fully preparing to rage when-

"Kagome?" Sasuke actually spoke up, observing her with apprehension. The fact that she hadn't said a word was worrying him as well, not that he would admit openly admit to it. Nevertheless, when he said her name, she gave a noticeable reaction. Her head snapped up, and those alluring hazel eyes narrowed toward him.

The Uchiha flinched away from the chilling glare. He instantly realized that she was angry. Or rather, seething. Yes. Seething would be a far better word to express the furious look upon her normally sweet face. Why was she glaring at him like that? He had seen her mad before, but never like this, so he felt confused.

"Why… why are you looking at me like that?" Sasuke implored carefully. Something told him that this was about to turn really nasty, although he still did not understand the reason behind her anger…

Due to his confusion, he felt that familiar bout of paranoia surface-

She couldn't be disgusted with him, could she?

After all, her body had reacted to him, so that just couldn't be the problem.

Why would she have responded to him, if she found his feelings towards her as repulsive?

So, no. He shook the paranoia away.

That just _couldn't_ be the issue.

Actually, she appeared angry. Not disgusted.

Nonetheless, he just couldn't figure out what she was so enraged about. Regardless of his bewilderment, he knew from several previous experiences that if Kagome was mad, one should proceed with _caution_. Hell, even Naruto (the forever idiot of team seven) was taking a few uneasy steps back, his senses already on full alert.

Without prior warning the small female suddenly stood up, an ominous aura dancing around her like the furious flames of hell.

Naruto was about to protest to her movement, having quickly assumed that she would further harm herself. But then, after another precise flicker of light, he was able to see that she appeared relatively fine.

There wasn't a single scratch marring her perfect skin. _'She's all healed up,'_ the blond noticed, surprised by the fact. Had it not been for the seemingly menacing aura that surrounded her, he would have asked how she'd magically healed herself from what appeared to be near crippling wounds.

Nevertheless, he knew that this wasn't the time to ask her a question or two.

"Kagome," Sasuke repeated again, as she made her way to him, closing the short distant in a matter of seconds. "Why are you-" and before he could even speak the following words, she'd raised her hand and _slapped _him. His obsidian eyes were wide with shock, and his poor cheek was already feeling the mighty sting of her feminine wrath.

Sasuke simply stood there in disbelief. He had just been _slapped_, and had it not been for his stinging cheek, he wouldn't have believed the assault had ever happen.

Right about then he wished that he hadn't deactivated his sharingan.

"YOU TEME!" Kagome fiercely shrieked, as she proceeded to mercilessly whack him across the head, "How DARE you treat me that way! HOW DARE YOU!"

"Kagome! Stop it!" Sasuke frantically growled as she struck him repeatedly. Blow after blow, her tiny fist came down upon him at a maddening pace. He made several attempts to escape the beating, but quickly found that task to be impossible. When he would move away, the angry miko would quickly follow and the blows to the head continued without mercy.

'_Damn…'_ Naruto mused, watching the entire beat down with his mouth slightly a jar. A smirk soon began to form at that moment; he wasn't sure of what to say.

Maybe it would be better for him to keep quiet altogether? The good news was that she wasn't traumatized. The bad news was that she was in a mad, psychotic rage, and Sasuke would probably have one hell of a headache after this was over with. _'Heh, then again that good thing. The jerk deserves it.'_

For a second, Sasuke felt a sense of déjà vu. When they were small children, Kagome had done something along theses lines. After he'd mutilated her entire collection of dolls, she had gathered the scattered remains and hit him upside the head with it. When he had snatched the remains of the dolls away, she simply grew more riled and used her fist. It never really hurt, but it always annoyed the hell out of him.

Even so, she had _never_ slapped him before, and that was what surprised him the most...

She was pissed.

Despite knowing that, her constant shrieking, and the ruthless strikes were starting to anger him as well. "Kagome! I said _STOP_ it!" when she did not cease in her attack, he blocked her next assault with his arm, "Listen to _me_." He sternly growled out, ignoring her eyes, which narrowed further at his harsh command, "I told you to stop hitting me!"

Kagome scoffed at the firm order. "I will **NOT** listen to you!" she declared firmly, her expression clouded with anger, "That's the problem! You think I have to obey you at every turn! Well, guess what! I DON'T!"

Sasuke grimaced, already feeling disgruntled by where this conversation was heading. He didn't even understand why she was speaking this way. It was hard to believe that this was the same _enticing _little female that had lain helplessly beneath him – gasping, and squirming...

His grip on her grew extremely weak; his hormonal mind was already distracting him from reality-

The angry priestess quickly took advantage of his wandering thoughts, and without delay, she brutally stuck him for the utmost time. That was more than enough to pull him from his moment of reminiscing. Before he could open his mouth to protest, Kagome disappeared.

Literally.

The speedy little female had utilized her incredible speed and vanished. Once again, he hadn't the chance to open his mouth because he suddenly received yet another blow… this time to the back of the head.

She had made sure to put far more force into that hit. He actually stumbled forward due to the unexpected impact. "Kagome!" Sasuke heatedly yelled her name. He spun around and quickly located the dark haired female, who now stood behind him. The same look of fury upon her delicate features. His sharingan had once again activated. The tomoes spun rapidly around the pupils as his ire grew greater.

This was a one sided battle and he'd long since grown tired of it. When Naruto had hit him, he simply struck back at him in retaliation, but he couldn't do that with Kagome. He could not hit her back, and the thought of doing so hadn't even crossed his mind. So, his only method of defense would be to evade or at the very least - figure out how to stop her from beating him up-

But anything would be better then being struck in the head by a little female who didn't even weight a hundred pounds!

With every hit that came, his male pride was being cut down to size.

The leader of the pack was NOT supposed to get beat up by his mate. Not to mention he was also being abused right in front of Naruto, the one who he considered to be the omega member of the team. Plus, the blond had an ear-to-ear grin on his face. Obviously he was enjoying every moment of this.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop!" Sasuke tried once again to force her into obeying him by using words alone. "I would think that you would have grown up by now, but instead you are still behaving like a little _brat_!"

"Me, behaving like a brat!" Kagome scoffed, taking a step towards him, she began to jab her finger into his chest. There was no longer any point of trying to strike him because he had activated his sharingan. While she was fast, she couldn't out run the perceptive gleam of his blood limit. "I'll have you know that I have grown up quite a bit! It is YOU that needs to grow up! It is YOU that needs to learn how to _stop_!"

"What are you implying, Kagome?" Sasuke sneered back, his tone somewhat belittling. It was _almost_ as if they were children again. Fighting over some silly incident that held no true importance, but to their young minds, they believed it to be significant. "How about you try explaining yourself instead of just attacking me. That is what I mean when I say that you are behaving like a _brat_!"

Naruto remained in his spot, his blue eyes carefully observing the scene as it played out. He knew that Sasuke was digging himself into a deeper hole with each word spoken. He also knew that Sasuke was already pissed off because she hit him (several times). Mostly likely, his pride had been wounded, and knowing the bastard, he would do everything in his power to regain his dominance over her…

And that was only going to make this whole matter worse, because Kagome wasn't the type to simply lay back and take it. (No pun intended). Even when Sasuke tried to boss her around in the past, she always rebelled against him. Although she would usually let his horrible ways slide after a short period of time. However, this time Naruto was sure that she would NOT let this matter be brushed under the rug.

This was much too big of a deal. Obviously, Kagome didn't take molestation lightly.

Actually…

He almost felt bad for Sasuke.

Almost being the key word.

When she continued to jab Sasuke in the chest, the male Uchiha reached out and caught her by the wrist, successfully stopping her actions. "That's annoying me," he coldly informed, "so stop it."

"Let go of my wrist," Kagome firmly demanded.

Her hazel eyes held a threatening gleam, and a small amount of smoke slipped from her mouth. Sasuke tensed at the treacherous display. As she inhaled, more and more smoke escaped her lips. This meant that she had actually performed the needed hand seals for the Katon, and yet he had not seen her do so. It must have been when his sharingan was deactivated, and she'd vanished from view for those short seconds…

He narrowed his crimson eyes. It didn't matter. There was no way she would spit fire at him. At least, not with the position they were currently in. She was obviously angry, but she would never try to seriously harm him. A few hits to the head were one thing. Spitting a ball of fire at his face was a whole different matter. So… she was only trying to scare him into releasing her…

"I won't let go until you explain yourself."

He felt this undeniable need to establish his supremacy. It was like his mind demanded it of him. Anything she told him to do, at this point, he would not obey. He would only do the opposite. From his point of view, she was trying to dominate him, and he needed to put her into her place before anything else came of this.

He was alpha!

He was the head.

She was his mate, and a proper mate was supposed to stand down and obey-

"Hey, teme, she said let go." Naruto thought to suddenly remind him, once again entering the fray. He was planning to remain silent, seeing as Kagome seemed to be handling it fine on her own, but he was quickly changing his mind.

Of course, Sasuke wasn't pleased by his interference. "Stay out of this, Naruto."

"You let Kagome go, and then I'll stay out of it." Naruto seriously informed him, taking a swift step forward, his whiskered features steeled in resolve. The stubborn boy refused to listen. It appeared as if he would have to not only put his mate into her proper place, but also beat the kitsune vessel into submission.

This was beyond displeasing.

He had no control over his own team!

No one seemed to listen to-

It was precisely then that he felt the searing heat of what could only be fire innocently brush against his cheeks... without thinking, he wisely released his hold on Kagome, cautiously leaping a few feet away. Through widened sharingan eyes, he stared at the miko with disbelief. His dispute with the now quiet blond was no longer a concern. He hadn't expected for her to release any fire, so the fact that she'd just let loose a small burst of heat stunned him.

Upon witnessing his staggered expression, Kagome tersely explained, "I told you to let me go, and you didn't _listen_."

Sasuke jaws clenched. He still couldn't understand why she was so angry with him. He hated to be confused, and this entire bout was making it worse. How the hell had they gone from making out, to this? "I told you to explain yourself," he curtly began, "and you still haven't. Spitting fire isn't going to solve the problem, Kagome."

"I shouldn't have to explain myself. It should be obvious!"

"Well, it's not obvious!" he snapped back, "From my point of view, it looks as if you decided to hit me for the hell of it!"

Kagome grimaced over his bewilderment, and this only caused her more disgruntlement. It should be easy to see why she was so upset. His bigheaded personality appeared to be blinding him from the mistake that he'd so foolishly made. Well then, if she had to explain, she would, "I told you to _stop_ several times, and yet you didn't listen to me!"

Sasuke's brows knitted together. Okay. Now he was feeling even more lost. She was angry because he didn't _stop_?

That made no sense to him.

Her body had responded to his touches, and her scent had grown hot with arousal. He could literally smell it on her. So that meant that she did, in fact, want him to continue, despite what she'd said. He scowled. Or maybe he was wrong? It was then that he felt that familiar bout of paranoia creep back up. She was seriously confusing him, and at this point he wasn't sure of what to think.

If he was wrong, and she didn't want him, then this meant that she was...

"You are... disgusted by my feelings toward you?" he hesitantly inquired, his annoyance with her was being quickly replaced by dread.

"I... wait, what?" Kagome glowered, not understanding how he managed to come to such a ridiculous conclusion. "I never said I was disgusted with your feelings, but I am disgusted by your attitude! I'm sick and tired of your behavior, and I refuse to put up with it any longer!"

Sasuke scowled at the insulting reply. He felt himself becoming annoyed again. He was going through so many emotions, and in such a short time span, and he didn't like it. It was as if he were being mentally jerked around. His poor mind could find no resolve.

The good news was that she felt no aversion towards him. The bad news was that she was suddenly complaining about his attitude-

There was nothing wrong with his attitude!

"When I said stop," Kagome spoke slowly in his silence, as if she were explaining to a small, clueless child, "you should have stopped."

While he finally understood why she was upset, her anger still didn't strike him as sensible. "You didn't want me to stop," he curtly retorted, briefly recalling the way her flawless body wriggled provocatively beneath him. "So your argument makes no sense."

_'Really, teme?'_ Naruto mused to himself, shaking his head at the scene before him. He had long since figured out why the miko was so furious. Actually, he'd figured it out the moment she spoken out, but sadly Sasuke didn't seem to get it. _'And you call me stupid.'_

Suddenly, Kagome felt like randomly spitting out a few balls of fire. Anything to help release the pent up anger she felt, "Oh, really. Okay, so tell me, what is your exact definition of stop?" she didn't even give him time to reply, "To continue on at a VIGIOUS PACE!" He'd clearly come to his own conclusion, and despite her words, he refused to open his eyes.

Oh well.

That was fine, because by the end of this conversation, he would understand his mistake.

Even if she had to beat it into him!

"Your body reacted to _me_," he made sure to emphasis his last word, as expected he was once again feeling full of himself. It had taken quite a bit, but he was finally positive that she would not rebuke him for desiring her, and that, equipped with the how she'd responded to his advances, was causing his male pride to swell. He had never touched a female in the way that he touched her, but obviously he'd did it _right_. "Your scent also spiked, and that meant that you liked it. Don't try to deny it. I could literally smell it."

"Wow, man... I can't believe you just said that." Naruto stammered over his words, his cheeks flushed with red. That information was unexpected, and had caught him off guard. This whole dispute was seriously going down hill and fast. Did Sasuke realize what he was implying? In simple terms, he had just said that Kagome _enjoyed _being molested.

Even if she did _like_ being molested... _'Wait.'_ That notion was way weird. What kind of sane person would like it? But then again, their team was also rather weird. Sasuke happened to be in love with his adopted sister, and he had a kitsune demon living inside of him. So, maybe it wasn't such a big deal? Regardless, she had told him to stop. Which meant that Sasuke should have obeyed her wishes and stopped. He may not of been awake during their earlier conversation, but he had been able to put most of the pieces together.

Kagome began to shake with anger, her small fist trembling. As she began to screech, the flames of hell blew forth from her mouth. "MY BODY REACTED!" she howled much like a furious banshee.

Sasuke was forced to move a few inches away because the heat was way to close for comfort.

She just couldn't believe that he'd just said that... no wait.

She could believe it, and that way she was so close to tossing a major fit. She wasn't upset about the way he felt, in fact, that didn't even strike her as odd, or freakish, as it would others. It was perfectly fine that he liked her in the way that he did. Stranger things had happened in her life; therefore, this really was nothing to fret about. Yes, this had been a sudden revelation, and that, as well as his sexual advances, caught her off guard. She had not been expecting for her pseudo brother to climb on top of her and attempt to, uh... have sexual intercourse with her...

Nor did she expect for her body to react in the way that it did.

So, while he was being extremely arrogant over all of this, he was only correct about two things. Her body did react to him. And, yes, her _body_ did want it. What he had done to her had been morally wrong, and would no doubt be frowned upon by others. But the touches had strangely, or rather one should say, unexpectedly felt good.

Very, very _good_ and her body recognized this.

At this point, she could only blame her newly budding hormones for that.

Nonetheless, there was one thing that Sasuke needed to know, and she was certainly going to inform him, "I do NOT care about how my BODY reacted. My mind and body are two different things! Do not treat me as if I am one of your desperate _fan-girls_ vying for your undying attention, because I am NOT!"

As she continued her psychotic rant, the fire poured from her mouth at a steady, if not frightening pace. Although flabbergasted, Sasuke refused to back away from the fearsome display. The searing heat was dangerously brushing against his skin and he desperately wanted to move away, and yet he resisted.

He needed to stand his ground!

He'd already shown weakness earlier, and he just couldn't do so again.

A true male was not supposed to show fear to his mate. In fact, the female was supposed to bow down and acknowledge their mate, not screech and spit fire as if they were a crazed bitch.

Naruto, on the other hand, was quick to move out of harms range. "Oh shit..." he whispered, knowing that the fight had just about reached rock bottom. He couldn't understand why Kyuubi liked it when Kagome was mad. He most certainly didn't like it, and the ironic part was that he wasn't even the one receiving her wrath. Sasuke was getting the blunt of her fury, but the heat of the flames was affecting him as well.

The entire waiting room was growing hotter by the minute, and was starting to feel like a sauna.

There was also smoke (a result of the flames) steady rising to the ceiling.

"You think I belong to you! But guess what? I DON'T!"

That was enough to make Sasuke regain his lost voice. His domineering, possessive personality quickly reared its' ugly head and completely clouded his common sense. "You are mine! You do belong to me, and the quicker you realize that the better!"

Poor Naruto continued to back away, watching warily as the dispute rapidly spiraled into the pit of no return. Kagome loved Sasuke, and wouldn't dare to try and seriously maim him (no matter how angry she was), but with the way the male Uchiha was speaking...

Well, there was a good chance that Sasuke was going to walk out of this room with his hair on fire.

Although, a new hair style might be an improvement-

"I belong to ME, so stop treating me like your property!" she took in a deep breath, before picking up in the same heated yell, "And I'll have you know that I am an Uchiha because I did the Katon! Not because I'm yours!"

"No, you are an Uchiha because you're mine!" Sasuke haughtily hissed back, "You know you can never deny it. You body did reacted to me, and that is because you know subconsciously that you belong to me."

The blond took a few more steps away,_ 'Oh yeah, he's defiantly gonna get his hair set on fire...' _

"**TEME!**"

Naruto could have swoon that the tower shook from the thunderous roar.

"Didn't I just say that I didn't care about what my body did?" It seemed that no matter what she said, or how she said it, he just refused to understand. "I told you to stop because I needed to think!" With a deep breath she shrilly howled, "AND DID YOU THINK THAT I WANTED LOSE MY VIGRINITY ON A WOODEN BENCH!"

He briefly glanced over at the bench they'd once laid upon, before turning his gaze back onto her. Perhaps she had a point about that. He'd gotten so into the moment that he had forgotten that they were making out on a wooden bench in a waiting room, post exams. But, regardless of that little mishap, she still was still over reacting. Well, in his opinion. She never needed to think about her actions before, so he didn't see why she suddenly decided to start now.

At the point, even the bravest of Shinobi would have turned tail and fled. Or at least cowered under the miko's mighty, psychotic wrath, but not him.

Nope.

He was Uchiha Sasuke, and he sure as hell didn't cower. "Well, Kagome," he sarcastically began, "you have always thought with your feelings, so it makes no sense for you to suddenly start thinking with your mind."

Those insulting words caused Kagome to gasp out, and her body began to violently shake. Not with fear, or tears, but with an emotion that could only be called rage. The dark haired female was so livid that smoke was coming out of her nostrils, and that itself spoke volumes of the dangerous mood she was in.

"Kagome," Sasuke drew out sternly, "You need to calm down. Now." He was starting to think that maybe he had gone a little too far with his insults. That maybe he'd crossed the line. In his defense, his temper and blinding need to dominate had gotten the better of him. Sure, he'd spoke the truth. She was never one to think with her head, and she always functioned off of her emotions, rather than logic, but sometimes the truth was better left unsaid.

In reply, she gritted out through clenched teeth, "No. You need to get out. Now."

Sasuke's features darkened. She was trying to boss _him_ around. Again. Naturally that caused his ire to resurface, "No. I'm _not_ leaving this room."

"Ugh... teme," Naruto hesitantly started to take a several more steps away, wisely putting distant between himself and the seething little female. "You should probably just go... cause, uh, she looks pissed. Damn... her face is turning all red, and I think smokes coming outta' her ears..." he wasn't surprised when his rival completely ignored his advice. Oh well. He tried. Obviously this matter was out of his control and there was nothing he could do.

Sasuke deserved a beating, but he was seriously pushing his luck. All he knew was that the arrogant Uchiha was only making things far worse for himself-

And apparently the pyromaniac priestess was not pleased with his retort. She took in an awfully deep inhale of breath, and Naruto released a terrified gasp. He knew what was coming, and without a second thought, he dove under a nearby bench just as Kagome howled out-

_"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"_

Sasuke's crimson eyes had widened with horror, _'Shit…'_ She had done the unthinkable. Kagome was often referred to as a "spit fire," and he knew well enough that she was likely to spit out a few hot balls of fire at those who dared to trifle with her. But to think that he'd push her far enough to use a Katon on _him_? Out in the forest she purpose aimed just slightly above their heads to make sure neither he or Naruto were harmed, and a few moments ago she only let her heated breath brush against his cheeks, but this time she went all out with the attack.

He was actually forced to flee.

No wait.

He wasn't fleeing.

No way!

Uchiha Sasuke didn't flee.

He was simply moving out of the line of fire (literally), as any intelligent ninja would do.

After all, if he stupidly stood there, he would be burnt to a crisp.

Using his sharingan, he'd already calculated the only available pathway to freedom. His options of escape weren't very extensive, seeing as the room was extremely small.

The flames of hell engulfed the room, blocking his route of escape on the side. Obviously, Kagome would be unharmed since she was the one spitting the fire, and even Naruto was fine (the moron was cowering pathetically under the bench, looking much like a scared little puppy), but he could only head for the door. Turning around quickly, he made a frantic attempted to grasp onto the doorknob and open it, but due to his shaking hands, the tasked became far more difficult.

After a second that felt more like a few hours, the door finally swung upon to release him from the hellish room of torture-

Sadly though, just as he escaped, the flames managed to burst forth, scalding his perfect ass in the process.

* * *

**Third Floor, Surveillance Room**

Mitarashi Anko, examiner, and former pupil of the perverse Sannin Orochimaru, was laid out on the floor, and laughing like a mad woman.

Seriously.

She wasn't near hysteric; she was already there and had been since the beginning. Sure, she'd missed a few things in between, but that didn't matter since she'd caught all the good stuff.

The four member of the Anbu stood behind her in silence, their animalist masks hiding their baffled yet disturbed expression. Unsure of what to say, or where to begin. They didn't find any of what they just witnessed amusing. In fact, they found it to be downright disturbing, if not disgusting. It had all been an overload of unexpected information that they wished to not have received.

Everyone in the village knew of the Uchiha clan, their sudden if not horrible demise, and the only two members that survived. But in the span of say... ten... maybe fifteen minutes, they had learned so much more. Just from watching, and listening to the detailed events that went on in that waiting room...

_'Oh god.' _

It was an eye opener to say the least. A twisted, freakish eye opener that one could never forget. Knowing that the so-called Uchiha girl wasn't an Uchiha wasn't a big deal. After all, people were adopted into different clans and households on regular basics, but finding out that her brother had a fetish for her was a whole different story. Sure, she was adopted, but they still grew up as siblings so the whole thing was still just... disturbing.

As was watching preteens engaged in adult activities that they hadn't even the chance to do in a long, long time thanks to their ongoing missions.

Overall, out of the three, only _one_ was planning to tell a few friends and family members of this incident, while the others just wanted to forget it ever happened. Their poor minds had been traumatized enough for one night-

Anko was actually sprawled out on the cold concrete floor, the red chair she once sat in was tipped over and laying on the ground.

Sadly, after the so-called female Uchiha spat a great ball of fire at Uchiha Sasuke, she'd completely lost her composure and fallen out of the chair, her body shaking with laughter. Surrounding her were several tangled wires, those of which were connected to the numerous television monitors scattered around the surveillance room. "Oh... my fucking god! HAHAHA!" Anko gasped out, as she desperately struggled to fill her lungs with air.

She was laughing so much that her body had started to convulse and her throat was sore.

It hurt.

It hurt so bad, but she just couldn't stop!

"Why didn't I have you morons get me some popcorn!" She thought that it couldn't get any more hilarious after Kagome attempted to convince her _brother_ that he was gay, but then the Jinchuuriki woke up... and well... everything just got a hell of a lot funnier. "What the fuck is that!" she loudly recited the words of the blond, "I can't believe the idiotic brat said that! A-And then the cute little g-girly burned the Uchiha's ass! I _love_ her! Hahaha, she is so damn funny!"

"Anko-san..." One of the Anbu seriously spoke up, purposely ignoring her profane way of speaking. There were more important things to focus on, and none of them really understood how the sick woman found this to be hilarious, "Shouldn't we be addressing Team Seven on their mistake? After all, they did break the rules. That should result in disqualification from the exams."

Still laying on the ground, Anko shot him a look of disbelief, "D-Disqualification?" She slowly sat up, leveling the masked shinobi who had made the stupid suggestion with a peeved glare. How dare he ruin her fun! She was having a mighty good laugh, and then he pops up and kills it. "Why the hell would I disqualify them!"

"They broke the rules." The male Anbu calmly reminded her; not flinching under the sinister glare he was now acquiring.

Anko scoffed rolling her eyes at ridiculous comment, "Pfft! I don't give a rat ass about what rules they broke!"

As if she would ever boot them from the exams!

Team Seven had just brightened up her day!

She'd been sitting in complete boredom as she watched all the teams' converse. She was so bored that she had randomly fancied the idea of summoning a few snakes and choking herself with them... but then... the team seven escapades began!

It was simply exhilarating to watch!

At first she was idly gazing at each screen, assuming that NOTHING interesting would happen, but then she glanced up at the television monitor in the upper right corner.

What she saw was Uchiha Sasuke, fondling his so called Imouto in her sleep-

That had been enough to make her mouth drop open.

Sadly the screens were so damn tiny and the sound was extremely low, so she was forced to unplug half of the wires in the room. After which, she frantically rewired them so that the drama in the second floor waiting room was being displayed on each screen.

The good news was that she was able to turn the volume up to the max.

The bad news was that she missed about five minutes of what happened.

But alas, it wasn't in vain for she tuned in again, right when Sasuke started the_ 'no nii-kun' _conversation, and from there on it only got spicier!

Like some kind of freaky soap opera!

She happened to be a very immoral woman; therefore she wasn't disgusted, unlike the four Anbu.

Only hilarity.

There was no way she was going to disqualify a team as lively as this one. No one else had ever made her laugh like this!

It was like watching a movie, and she had the front row seats! She ran her tongue over her lips in a slow, fanatical manner. A perverted habit that she had unwillingly picked up from her former sensei. "I'm gonna' have to save a tape of this, and watch it when I get home. Hell! I'm gonna' make me a shit load of copies! I bet this crap will sell BIG by the time this whole mess gets out to the village!"

The four Anbu resisted the urge to twitch.

_How... sickening. _

After a few more seconds on the floor, Anko finally gathered herself and climbed back into the seat. She turned her pupil-less eyes back to the monitors situated on the walls. "Come on, come on..." she eagerly whispered, licking her lips for the second time. It had been a while since she felt this hyperactive! "Get your ass back in there, Sasuke! I want the cute little girly to burn it again!"

* * *

_**KibaSin**_: I had fun beta'ing this chapter. But, like Crow mentioned, if you feel offended or think that this is something that people this age should not be doing, you must consider a few factors: Sasuke is an possessive male that wants to get what he wants NOW, not later, NOW; and they are NINJA, meaning, the chances of them making it to say, thirty, is slim, so it's natural for them to pair off sooner.

* * *

_**~Crow Rat's Note~**_

**Battle Corner:**

**Sasuke: 0**

**Kagome: 1**

As you can see, Kagome is in the lead. She pretty much owned Sasuke. Simply put, she wasn't angry about him being in love with her. She was angry because he didn't stop when she told him to. _–smiles- _Kagome does have a harem of guys, but she isn't going to give up it up that easily. Not even to Sasuke. Especially not on a bench in the middle of the exams. She does have some morals, and morals are good to have.

I would also like to explain something else that went on in the chapter. Sasuke literally mention that Kagome smelled like,_ 'Power.'_ If you recall, in previous chapters, Gaara and Naruto (when using Kyuubi's chakra) was also able to smell this same strong scent on her. Naruto simply sniffed and hugged her, while Gaara kept his distance, but still found her scent alluring. Well, what they smell is the power of the Shikon no Tama. It's a major attraction to demons, and luring them in moths to a flame.

Please do review; I'm going to seriously need to inspiration. Life has gotten busy, busy, busy, but I hope that my hiatus won't be too long. Love me and I'll come back with a bang... and lots of Itachi and Kagome fluff... lots… and lots...

Yes. I'm purposely trying to tempt you.

_Love you, Crow Rat_


	24. Chapter 24: Curiosity

**Title:** Rebirth

**Author:** Passionate Crow Rat

**Rating:** M

**Main Pairings:** _Kagome/Itachi/Naruto/Sasuke _

**Side Pairings:** _Kagome/Gaara,_ (a very, very deep friendship that can be seen as one-sided love) _Kagome/Neji_ (one-sided love- however, these two will have a very… interesting relationship. Read, and you'll find out.), _Sakura/Lee_ (Hey, the power of youth is still prevailing. Poor Sakura-chan is gonna have to run for his cheesiness) _Kaede/Sarutobi_ (Aww, its old people love)

The side pairings are subject to grow, as the fiction progresses, but the main pairings (_a.k.a: The Harem_) will never, ever ever change.

**Warnings: Slightly depressing and of course: major alternate universe. **

**Summary:** The twisted truth is out. Sasuke doesn't see Kagome as his sister, but as his possession. He desires her, and Naruto does as well. But they aren't the only ones. A certain weasel has staked his claim. What Uchiha Itachi wants: Uchiha Itachi will get.

**Disclaimer:** I wish I own both series, but sadly, I do not. However, Izanagi is still mine. I doubt anyone else wants him anyhow, seeing as he's an ugly, flesh eating bird. The bizarre plots that will continue to show also come from my twisted imagination. Let not forget about my muses/beta(s) that also feed me brain food on a regular basics.

**Crow Rat's Notes: **It's been a while. A long while. I'm sure many of you may have assumed that I dropped off the face of the planet. Hah, guess again. Before starting this chapter I'd like to warn you about the possible length for this story. There is a good chance that it will reach the fifties (at the most).

So... it will be very long. There will also be a great deal of char development coming. This development MUST take place. If it did not, then the story would quickly begin to develop 'holes' in the storyline.

So, please be aware that every chapter happens for a reason and while at times the story will seem to 'take forever' to get to certain scenes- this is for the greater good.

* * *

**Dedication: Beautiful Phantom**

* * *

**Ages-**

**Itachi: 19**

**Kisame: 29**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Curiosity**

* * *

It was the early morning and yet he was still awake. Sleep did not come to him as often as it had in the past. He found himself rarely feeling the pricks of exhaustion hence he seldom laid down to rest. His mind was in a constant state of activity. It was so complicated at times, because he always seemed to be thinking.

Thinking of the past-

Of what could have or could not have been.

He wondered how his decisions as a _youngster_ had affected those who he loved. It had taken years for him to acknowledge the truth. Even though he was a prodigy, at the time of the massacre he had also been an inexperienced child whose heightened intelligence happened to aid him in becoming a perfect killer.

A child without a childhood, but a child nonetheless.

He could see nothing past the well-beings of his siblings and even now that had not changed. They occupied his thoughts on a daily basis and when he did dream, he dreamt of them. He had felt at peace when he watched them _play_ with one another. In a way, observing their childish interactions made him feel as if he was a typical adolescent male; one that didn't suffer from the constant pressures of the clan.

It was pointless to ponder on the past because one could not change it. Despite that, he still thought of his murderous deeds and of the two cherished individuals that he left alive.

He had not seen his siblings in five years. Honestly, deep within his heart he knew that was for the best. It was only wise of him to keep his distance. It had been difficult enough to leave them, or perhaps he should say, to leave his sister behind. While he loved Sasuke just as much as he loved Kagome, he had found it far easier to detach himself from his little brother.

However, the same could not be said for his adopted Imouto. Ever since his father had brought her into their household, he found himself to be more... _attached _to her. So attached that he often fancied the unusual idea of taking her as his wife… regardless of the displeasure his father had shown over his 'innocent' thoughts.

He knew that he played favorites and doing such a thing was not right.

When they had lived, the adults of the clan had done the same thing. They too played favorites.

All had praised **him**.

He was their almighty god; a prized possession and the successor of the Uchiha clan! A golden idol, upon the highest pedestal, ever built by mankind! And since he was a god in their eyes, he so mercilessly passed judgment upon them. He brought them to their knees and sliced their jugular with his blade.

At the time, the clan members who were around his age had both been impressed and jealous of his unnatural abilities. In spite of that, they still offered praise while attempting to hide the jealousy they felt behind a false smile. In a way, Sasuke had been the same. His dear Otouto had loved him dearly, but the boy had also been very envious of him.

Little Sasuke had sought to mimic him.

To be like him and then to become better than him…

His brother wanted to receive the same attention that he had received on a daily basis. He desperately wanted Kagome to praise him, the way she did so to him. _'Foolish little brother… I know that you are still inferior to me. You will grow strong, but never shall you reach the level that I have grasped. Never will your strength succeed my own. Someday you __**will**__ realize that.'_

Sasuke had always been such a stingy, _selfish_ child. Regardless of the faults, he still loved him wholeheartedly. He still missed him. He had always been extremely hard on the boy, but that was only for the greater good. It helped his brother to grow stronger. In his opinion it was… endearing to watch him strive to reach his level of power and he would do anything that he could to help him become stronger.

He was the older sibling and it was his personal responsibility to aid Sasuke.

He was not with him physically but he was there mentally and he was helping his brother grow stronger-

'_Hate.' _

Hate was a powerful emotion.

It was good for Sasuke to hate him. His Otouto was the type of individual that functioned well off negativity. His entire way of thinking was based upon _animosity_; so, he would have quickly fallen into the mind set of _vengeance_.

He found himself trying to predict the outcome of his sibling's behavior. He had done this many times over the past years, constantly pondering their life, and how they'd grown during his time away. Sasuke was the easiest to figure out, while Kagome on the other hand was not.

He continued to try and foresee her growth, or rather, he tried to make an educated guess about how she felt about him.

Did she hate him too?

That notion was hard to stomach.

Itachi could deal with Sasuke detesting him, but Kagome was different-

She had not praised him. She idolized him. Her heart never held the underlying sparks of jealousy. That was one of the reasons why he enjoyed the attention she once bestowed upon him. It was genuine, flawless. It lacked all traces of envy.

To her, he was not just a prodigy, nor was he a god-like figure that she wished to surpass. She had never wanted to be better than him because she knew that to be impossible. Despite that, he had never seen the hints of envy in her wide hazel eyes.

Never.

To her he was her eldest brother whom she loved unconditionally. The only thing she had ever truly wanted from him was his time…

"_I'll spend more time with you later."_ He closed his eyes as he pensively recalled a past memory. He enjoyed their time together and he had given her a promise that he'd not yet fulfilled. He always kept his promises. At least when they were being given to her. It was an inbred rule. Ninja's were required to learn the skills of treachery, but he knew that he would never speak a single lie to her.

**Never.**

She thought far too much of him and he could **never**-

Uchiha Itachi halted his thoughts. They were spiraling down the wrong path.

She surely hated him.

That was the only logical outcome.

Why would she continue to idolize a murderous monster?

True… he had slaughtered the clan for a reason, but she did not know that, and it was best for it to remain as such.

It was also best for him to avoid Konohagakure at all cost.

If he were to linger around the village, he would be tempted to steal his sister and Sasuke would go insane. He intentionally left her with him, so that he would not lose his sanity. His precious little brother was not lonely, and yet he was. Taking her away from him would defeat his original purpose and yet the strong desire to steal her away still remained.

For once in his life, he wanted to show some selfishness…

For once, he wanted to feel happiness, if only for a little while.

But-

His longings were pointless because she hated him; consequently, she would not want to be near him.

His heart clenched painfully at the thought. _'Stop it.'_ He strictly berated, _'Stop torturing yourself with these worthless thoughts. I am no longer human but I cannot rid myself of these human emotions. Such a nuisance they are quickly becoming...'_

He had predicted the results of his actions months before he murdered his kin. He would not set foot in that village unless he absolutely had to, for fear that he would be stricken with the temptation to ignore all _logic_ and seek out his desired sibling.

'_They have each other… and yet I am alone. I am meant to be alone just as I am meant to die alone.' _That was his punishment for his sinful, treacherous actions. He deserved some sort of sentence, because despite his reasons… slaughtering ones' kin was an unthinkable, unforgivable act. When death did come, his soul would rise in _hell_ and perhaps his clan mates would be waiting eagerly to persecute him for his sins.

A piercing caw rushed through the woodlands, and a familiar, high pitched, parrot-like voice reverberated through his thoughts, _'You won't die. No. No. No. Master is too powerful to die…'_ a momentary pause, and then the fervent sounds of wings violently beating the air, _'I like power.' _

Itachi already knew who had arrived and his dark eyes opened themselves to the world.

It was only minutes before the sunrise. A few hours prior, he left the inexpensive lodge that he and his half-breed partner resided in. Without sparing the curious blue-skinned shark a simple word, he released himself from the confines of the small room and took to the forest. The lands were littered with trees; therefore it was easy to loose oneself in the mist of the marsh-like woodlands. The shrieking calls of his devilish little pets had already overtaken the once serene forest.

Of course when Izanagi came, he also brought along his flesh-eating horde of fiends. Hundreds of beating wings overtook the morning skies. From the tallest branch of the dying oak tree, he observed his fiends.

As always, they lacked in beauty. The birds were in their demonic forms. Their narrow necks were somewhat elongated, while their bodies and tails were riddled with messy, dingy black feathers. '_They are such ugly little beasts.'_ He acknowledged that the moment they'd first stripped their guise. Those four, beady red eyes, two of which sat upon their narrow foreheads only added to the grisly appearance. They were not yet starving, thus they did not resemble hideous emaciated rats with wings.

From his spot, he could easily see Izanagi flying about with the flock. The crow was still so much larger than the rest, and as always, he was still the only one that had ever shown a reasonable amount of intelligence. None of the others had ever spoken to him, but over the years some had become brave enough to rest upon his shoulder. He was beginning to believe that none of the others possessed the ability to speak telepathically, unlike Izanagi.

Said bird noticed Itachi's deep scrutiny, and abruptly changed his course. The crow maneuvered fluently through the air, easily avoiding his smaller brethren as he sailed towards his master. His landing was somewhat awkward, due to the fact that in his transformed state, his size had tripled. Literally. Over the last few years the lesser youkai had fed off of Itachi's aura and grown considerably. So much so that when he took his place upon prodigy, he was forced to use both of the Uchiha's shoulders as a perch.

It was extremely uncomfortable for Itachi because Izanagi had his talons digging into both shoulders. He could easily support the bird's substantial weight because of his demonic blood.

The pathetic creature resting upon his shoulders was miserable, '_Master…?'_ Izanagi squawked out, his shrill voice suddenly sounding quite depressing. The crow bent forward, and began to nudge Itachi's cheek. Obviously, something had saddened him.

"Hai?" the nineteen-year-old prodigy acknowledged the lesser creature.

'… _I'm hungry.' _The bird promptly confessed, bopping his little head up and down at a hysterical pace,_ 'Meat? I want meat. Can I have meat?' _A cacophony of disturbing caws bombarded the skies and it became apparent that every single crow felt the same.

They were all hungry and really that was no surprise.

One thing that he had quickly realized was that the lesser beast seriously lacked in aptitude. Izanagi was the only one that showed a reasonable amount of intellect. That was very impressionable, because his brain was no bigger than a walnut. None of the birds had enough common sense to eat when their stomachs demanded it of them. They were always waiting for his approval and only then would they find something to feast upon.

In his opinion, if one were hungry, then one should simply fill their bellies. Not sit around awaiting the consent of another. He had informed them many of times of his views and told them to scavenge for food when they felt the need. In the beginning, they would listen… after which they would soon forget. Thus he was forced to tell them again-

And sadly, it still somehow slipped their puny brains a few months later.

Unsurprisingly, the crows had a short-term memory. How Izanagi was able to recall so many historical events of the Makai's formation as well as the creation of countless demonic clans and their blood limits was unknown to him.

At that moment, Itachi did not feel like gracing his stupid pets with a response. Instead he gazed out at the horizon for the rising of the sun had caught his crimson orbs. His sensitive senses were bombarded by the sheer beauty of the natural event. The magnificent collection of colors that painted the morning skies were a true sight to behold, and he couldn't help but compare the sight to a carefully detailed illustration. The artist would have put their heart and soul into crafting a masterpiece such as this.

The sunrise made him think of the day's possibilities, unlike the sunset which seemed to only make him think of the day's regrets.

A new day was approaching and with every new day, came a new task-

The crows were still stalking the skies and cawing intensely, but it was very easy to disregard their horrible cries thanks to the living masterpiece that was being painted before him…

Suddenly, his senses were overtaken by an unexpected bout of sadness.

He was **alone**.

His pets were here, but that was all they were.

_Pets_.

It wasn't the same as true companionship. Instinctively, he reached up and took hold of his necklace; pensively twiddling one of the three circular gems that graced the black chain. The surface of the ornament was smooth to the touch, and the precious stone also had an enticing shine to it, _'Kagome…'_ He knew this event would have been far more pleasurable if he could have experienced it with her.

Surely, she would have treasured such a beautiful-

He shut his eyes and made a failed attempt to shove the depressing thought from his mind. He was doing it again but really it did not matter. Try as he might she would not leave his thoughts. Neither would Sasuke. Even when he wasn't openly thinking of them, they were still teetering at the tip of his psyche. Neither of his siblings would ever leave his thoughts and his curiosity of their personal growth would continue to remain.

Many of times he had made prediction about them but in the end, even though he was positive of his conclusions, that still did not erase the fact that he wished to _see _them. "I need to be rid of these thoughts, but that is impossible."

Perhaps though, if he did see them, the depressing need for them would be quelled? He could never be completely rid of his longing to be with both but _seeing_ the two would at least make each day easier.

And he happened to have the _ideal _method of spying-

The hungry Izanagi was rather frustrated with the lack of acknowledgement. One thing that he enjoyed (other than raw meat) was his master's undivided attention; however, when the Uchiha fell into deep thoughts it was much harder to get that attention. Taking a long silky strand in-between his serrated beak, he began to tug weakly at the lock, hoping that his annoying actions would gather some notice.

'_I'm hungry,'_ the fiend impatiently repeated for the second time, _'Meat, please?'_

"Iie, Izanagi. Not now." Itachi addressed the lesser youkai firmly, "I am going to give _you _a task, and you must follow my rules _exactly_." He was sure to put emphasis on the last word, because there were times that Izanagi showed a great deal of stupidity. In outward silence, the teenage prodigy mentally gave his pet the details of its mission.

Once the telepathic exchange was completed, Izanagi's poor brain had been utterly overloaded with information. All he wanted to do was eat and he was very tempted to complain, still, there was one thing that prevented him from doing so. As his small, walnut sized brain fully processed all the information given, he could only focus on one thing…

Happiness suddenly settled within the bird's core, _'Kagome?_' the beastly crow cackled out enthusiastically, already knowing who she was, _'Kagome is Shikon! Shikon! Shikon!'_ Now he sounded quite excited. His growling belly was no longer of top priority. He would actually be in the vicinity of the grand jewel! This meant that he'd be able to take in the alluring scent of power, and perhaps he could do more than that. _'I get to watch Shikon! Yes. Yes. Yes!'_

"… and that is all you are allowed to do." Itachi abruptly snapped. His voice had grown awfully cold because he knew why his bird was suddenly so thrilled.

It was true that Izanagi and his flock were useful. Over the years he'd developed countless techniques, and the majority of them used the crows or their feathers as a foundation. He had even fashioned a jutsu that allowed him to see through the eyes of each bird, making espionage all the more effortless. However, despite the usefulness and the fondness that he felt for them, he would not tolerate any of them even thinking of having the power of the jewel.

The Shikon was inside of Kagome, and it belonged to her. She was the guardian; hence, no other should _ever _attempt to take advantage of her possession.

The mere idea of being near the _Shikon no Tama_ was enough to make any lesser youkai howl out in delight. After all, the jewel was a direct source of power. So much power that not even he knew the exact expanse of its abilities. Of course though, regardless of the mystery, almost every demonic creature craved to have the power.

"You are loyal to me," Itachi callously whispered, "and I have grown fond of you, but remember I was once fond of Shisui."

Izanagi's beady red eyes went wide with terror. He and some of his brethren had devoured Uchiha Shisui's tasty flesh five years ago. Uchiha Itachi, their master, had murdered him. While he was very, very slow at times, he knew that the young tengu had just given him a deadly warning.

It was then that the poor birdy felt a bout of extreme depression. His so called _kind_ owner would actually slay him? Just for thinking about having the power of the jewel? Hunching over Itachi's shoulder, he sadly croaked out, _'… but master… I-I love you.'_

Without hesitation, the Uchiha replied in a voice made of ice,"Hai, you do, but that means _nothing_ to me. Attempt to taint the Shikon and I will kill you. Understand?"

Having no intentions of further angering the prodigal demon, he anxiously bopped his head in acknowledgement, _'I understand. Sorry, master.'_ With that earnest apology, he spread his wings and smoothly lifted off into the air. As he maneuvered past the other fiends; his body began to shift, growing smaller. The extra set of eyes upon his forehead abruptly vanished. Within a matter of seconds, he no longer looked to be a demon. Despite the crimson eyes, his overall appearance was that of a typical crow, and no one else would expect otherwise-

Then again, given Kagome's abilities, she would most likely sense his pet's presence despite the guise he wore.

But it wasn't as if she would assume the bird to be his...

Soon, Itachi was unable to see the crow, but the mental connection between them remained strong, thus he gave an order to his pet, _'Speak to no one... but be sure to fill your belly before you arrive in the village. If you become emaciated, attention will surely be drawn to you.' _

_'Yes. Yes. Yes.' _Like any good pet, Izanagi showed his undying obedience,_ 'I will eat. Thank you.'_

With those final words, the mental link between master and pet disappeared.

Itachi was left atop the tree, with only the flock to keep him company. Inwardly, he sighed because he still felt extremely restless. He supposed that it was time for him to return to the small lodge. It would take some time for the lesser beast to reach the village. And since he'd order him to eat before hand, it would take even longer. Besides, if he continued to waste time out here, his partner would surely come searching for him.

That shark-hanyou, while overly sadistic and **obsessed** with fighting (something that he would rather avoid unless he absolutely had to) was actually tolerable. That was surprising, seeing as he was an avian, so logically one would assume that they would clash. In the beginning of their partnership, the other male had foolishly doubted his abilities. Or rather, he purposely mocked/threatened him; therefore he was forced to show him who was superior.

After he put the half-breed in his place, events went well.

Overall, it was a pleasant surprise that they got along. Many others in the organization were paired up with individuals that they could barely put up with.

"Hey!" A brusque voice bellowed out from the clearing below, "Itachi-san!"

'_I think of the fish and thus he arrives… such irony.'_

Itachi peered down through the branches of the dying tree. Thankfully, there were no leaves upon its limbs, and as a result, it was simple to spot his partner on the ground below.

Hoshigaki Kisame stared back at the younger male; his round white eyes amused. In his hands, he grasped a black cloak decorated in red clouds and a bamboo hat. Said garments belong to the prodigy, who had left them behind at the lodge.

As of now, the teenager was clad in usual garments which consented of dark blue v-collar shirt; and loose fitting blue pants. A visible black fishnet mesh was worn underneath his shirt; a white sash was tied around the waist. As always, he couldn't help but admire the young youkai. His appearance was not the most intimidating, apart from the intensity of his sharingan eyes.

Actually, if one were to be frank, Itachi was downright puny when compared to him. Unlike most men, his figure was somewhat petite and his features were delicate, if not feminine. Overall, he didn't look like a threat, unlike he, who had an appearance that sent innocent women and children running for the hills.

The Uchiha appeared to be pathetically weak but that was merely a front. The avian could slaughter few hundred ninjas with little to no effort. Not even he could defeat the prodigy in battle and that alone caused him to feel deep respect for the boy.

"It's always easy for me to find you." Kisame proudly confessed, "All I have to do is follow the shrieking caws of your birds.

Itachi's soft features remained unmoving, but his crimson eyes narrowed slightly, "I am only easy for you to find, because I allow it." The gorgeous prodigy sternly reminded, "Do not forget that, _Kisame_."

Kisame gave an amused grin that showed off two rows of sharp, triangular teeth, "I know that, Itachi-san. I was just teasing you." For a moment he grew quiet; suspiciously observing his smaller partner, "Although I'm starting to wonder… why is it that I always find you perched up in some random tree?"

"The hotel room was too small, and there was much on my mind, so I left to see the sunrise. This tree provided an exceptional view." Itachi nonchalantly explained, turning his crimson gaze back onto the horizon. The suns warm rays sent a soothing heat through his body, and once again, his thoughts randomly strayed to his siblings, "Why did you come searching for me, Kisame? Did you _miss_ me or did you also find yourself feeling too crowded by the size of that meager room?"

"Keh," the fish-man scoffed, thinking of the cramped room they had to reside in during the past few nights. Thankfully there were two beds, because he sure as hell didn't want to sleep next to the prodigy. He may have admired him, but not to that extent, "You know we have that Daimyo to assassinate…" he paused as he briefly recalled the pitiable mission that their aggravating client had given, "Wait. Let me rephrase that. We have to kill the Daimyo's _daughter_."

What he wouldn't give for a nice bloody mission that actually involved a real battle. A life threatening battle that could make him sweat. Sadly that was _never_ the case. In a few hours, he and Itachi would most likely be breaking into an extravagant estate that was guarded by pathetically weak, _human _civilians.

Itachi never fought unless he absolutely had to; as a result the killing would be up to him. So, using Samehade, the sentient, scale-covered sword tied on his back, he would easily maim and kill all that opposed them. After which he would briefly stand over his victims' blood -covered corpses and sadistically muse about how easy they were to slaughter. During his gloating, Itachi would express his annoyance and complain about them wasting time, thus they would continue on.

Eventually, they would come upon a weak, crying princess that would beg for them to spare her life-

He, being the cold-blooded shark that he was would easily disregard the female's frantic pleas. The princess would be assassinated, and then they would return to their client, and collect a hefty reward. Basically, it would be a very easy mission to complete. As long as he got the job done before the _**new moon**_, which was only a few days away, "Damn that Kakuzu. I think the money hungry bastard gives all of us shitty missions for his own amusement."

"I highly doubt it." Itachi calmly muttered his disposition indifferent to the gripes, "Nevertheless, there is no point in complaining. It will change nothing. The missions that Kakuzu chooses are those that will offer the highest profit."

Kakuzu was in charge of all the income that came into the organization. At this point, the Akatsuki was in dire need of money. The organization could **not **function without it, and while Kakuzu was a very greedy, temperamental, and miserable individual, he knew how to locate missions that would result in the highest revenue.

It wasn't surprising that he had been given the title: _'Treasurer of the Akatsuki'_.

Kisame could only scowl at the reasonable explanation. He couldn't and wouldn't bother to argue. Most likely, the genius teenager was right because there had not yet been a time when he was wrong, "So, I suppose we're heading out now?" he curiously inquired, feeling a little unsure of Itachi's plans. His colleague still hadn't moved an inch. "Or would you rather sit in the tree and stare at your birds?"

On cue, said birds systematically twisted their scrawny necks in his direction.

Although he had been standing there for at least five minutes, they were just now noticing his presence.

As they flew about, their terrible, inharmonious shrieks reverberated through the morning sky. With one last call every fiend began to land on the limbs of the tree. It was a _massive_ pile-up and the branches of the poor tree actually began to creak, straining from the weight.

There was barely enough room and some of the more aggressive youkai's began to viciously dig their talons into the one another, ruthlessly battling for the perfect spot upon the limbs. After a few minutes of psychotic tussling (a few of the poor crows lost some valuable feathers) the filthy beasts finally found their desired spot upon the tree. Once situated, they all proceeded to hungrily leer down at Kisame-

The shark-man's exasperated scowl deepened. He didn't find this amusing seeing as he was currently staring into hundreds of beady, ugly red eyes. Not to mention, each crow looked as if it were considering him for a _tasty _meal.

A nice _fishy_ treat, to be more exact-

In response to his thoughts, a few human like cackles escaped many of their beaks and he had the eerie feeling that the screwy little beasts were mentally chanting the phrase, _'Fish meat' _over and over again. Well, he may have been a 'fish' per say, but he sure as hell wasn't going be eaten by a bunch of scavenging birds. Not in this lifetime, and not in the next.

"Come on! I'd like to see you scrawny rodents try it!" Kisame boldly challenged the feathered rats, taking hold of the hilt of Samehade. Flashing the fiends' a rapacious shark-toothed grin, he proceeded to chomp his massive jaws like a true predator. Condescendingly he quibbled, "If anything, I'll be the one plucking your feathers out and roasting all of you over a fire!"

"Enough of this foolishness," Itachi coolly intervened. In one blinding moment; he'd stood, then vanished from the tree top. Rematerialized next to the blue-skinned hanyou, he turned his menacing sharingan eyes towards the flock, "Find yourself a meal and do not return to me until I call upon you."

At his dismissal, his blood-thirsty pets redirected their hungry leers back to Kisame; obviously they were very intent on making a meal out of his partner...

"Not him."

Instantly, their heads drooped in noticeable disappointment, but they finally did begin to disperse. Leaving the limbs of the tree, the ravenous drove scattered out into the open sky. Soon enough they, like Izanagi before, vanished into the horizon.

"I think you give those things too much freedom, Itachi-san." Kisame was still feeling a little annoyed with the flock's typical behavior. This wasn't the first time that that the prodigies pets behaved that way with him. Four years ago, he'd joined the Akatsuki and on the day of his joining he was paired with Uchiha Itachi. It was that very day that the lesser youkais' attempted to devour him.

Literally.

They tried to eat him _alive_. Of course he had no issue fending them off, but the damned creatures didn't stop dive bombing him (ruthlessly digging their talons into his skin) until an extremely amused Itachi called them off. He had soon come to find that the prodigy had a rather _twisted_ sense of humor, and had purposely sent his flesh-eating pets on him.

When Itachi offered no rejoinder, Kisame shrugged it off. Over the years he had grown used to the Uchiha's fickle behavior. So rather than stand there and ponder the mysterious disposition of the other male, he casually handed him his Akatsuki cloak and bamboo hat.

Itachi reached out to take his belonging, and muttered a very _polite_, "Thank you." He may have been a psychopathic, clan murderer that occasionally took pleasure in maliciously torturing his prey, but he still had etiquette.

Kisame gave another toothy grin. Itachi was so courteous. That still surprised him. He quite liked his partner, despite the boy's mental issues. Everyone in the Akatsuki was a little crazy so it was okay. "You're welcome," placing his own hat on his head, he teasingly said, "What would you do without me, Itachi-san?"

There was no hesitation in the younger male's reply, "If I were to remove you from my life, I am quite sure that I would suffer no _lasting_ repercussions."

The shark-man frowned, his terrifying expression contorted. He had actually expected a cold response but still, his feelings were hurt. Yes. He was a tough-skinned killer (half) demon shark, but he had feelings too! Where was the love? "You could have at least humored me with: _'I'd be so lonely without you'_." He sarcastically griped.

Briefly shutting his eyes, Itachi took in a poignant breath and replied in a tone that was dead, "I am already alone."

Kisame deadpanned. That was not an answer that he anticipated. Had he possessed eyebrows, they would have been arched high to show his bewilderment. Those words did not make sense to him. How could Itachi be alone, when he was standing right next to him? _'Strange, strange kid.'_ So at this point, he had two choices laid out before him. Both were simple, but each would have different results. He could foolishly attempt to probe the Uchiha for more information, and perhaps piss him off in the process… or he could change the subject-

Hoshigaki Kisame wisely decided to change subject, "I'm going to hope something interesting happens with this mission. Maybe the Daimyo will have a few shinobi guarding his daughter. Then I can cut them up into bloody little pieces…"

While Kisame was pondering his homicidal thoughts out loud, Itachi was slowly going through the routine task of dressing himself in the trademark cloak that every member of the organization wore. As he buttoned up the heavy cloak, he took note of his perfectly manicure nails that were painted a dark shade of violet.

On his slender finger was a ring which bore the kanji _'Shu'_-

"Wait a minute. Now that I think about it, even if he does have shinobis guarding the girl, the mission will still be easy. It's not like anyone can stand up to _my_ Samehade." Kisame was sounding rather egotistical by now. A cruel grin spread across his lips as he continued, "It'll be a great pleasure hearing their screams as I tear the flesh from their body."

Kisame needlessly droned on about his sick fantasy, and Itachi merely tuned him out. This was a task that he'd grown accustomed to doing over the years. The fish often rambled on and on, so after a short period of hearing the repetitive speech, he would fantasize on other, more important thoughts. He adjusted his bamboo hat so that his features were slightly veiled from curious eyes. As he and his talkative partner made the long tread out of the marsh woodlands, he noticed a small, inconspicuous green _frog_ sitting at the base of a tree.

His sharingan orbs narrowed suspiciously at a site that many others would easily overlook. In all honestly, seeing a small frog in these woodlands was nothing out of the ordinary. Over the past few days it had rained repeatedly, therefore the woods had become swamp like. The air was thick with humidity, while several small muddy ponds had been created. Frogs tended to enjoy using areas with such a climate as their home. In spite of those known facts, he knew immediately that the creature was no normal amphibian...

Perhaps it was a natural knack that he'd always seemed too possess, or maybe he just knew a demon when he saw one? After all, the chakra of a youkai, regardless of its looks, was much different from a typical animal of the human realm. Not to mention that the bizarre frog was watching him with a very intense, almost probing stare.

The little thing happened to be a demonic frog, as pathetic and inane as it may have sounded. It was actually in the same class of his seemingly mindless crows. Many summons, or rather the more intellectual/and or exceptionally powerful ones, actually came from the **hell** realm: The Makai.

'_Jiraiya… you will have to show more patience,'_ the prodigy briefly mused, before swiftly focusing his eyes ahead. _'Be glad that Kisame isn't paying attention to his surrounding as he normally does…'_

Thankfully the hanyou was too busy blabbing/complaining to him about the lack of _'difficult'_ and _'exciting'_ missions; as a result the meaningless critters that scampered about the wet forest floor were of no concern.

It had been eleven months since he had given the Frog Sannin any information on the activities of the Akatsuki. While he had been unsure about taking on the task, he'd come to realize that being the males _spy_ was very rewarding. His siblings were in Konohagakure, so at this point, he wanted nothing horrible to happen to the village because they could be harmed in the process. By keeping track of, and informing Jiraiya of the organization's movements, he could better maintain the livelihood of his former home.

Usually, he would send one of his many birds to deliver messages to the perverted old Sage, but as of late he had not done so. This was only because there was no new information to give. He suspected that a certain tengu was making other, more devious plans; it was only an assumption that lacked no factual base. He had not seen hide or hair of _Uchiha Madara_ in six months. The pompous avian had recruited him into the faction, after which he'd become his sensei. While he made an attempt to keep track of the male's movements (using his birds), he'd eventually lost the trail. Not seeing him was good thing, because he despised the male, but at the same time, it was also bad…

It was best to keep one's enemies close. Even so he was unable to do so because he had no clue as to where the ancient tengu was hiding-

He decided to keep his assumptions to himself. In regards to the Akatsuki, what he knew for certain was that the organization was simply gathering funds in order to support the goal of attaining all nine bijuu.

A barely visible frown tipped the edges of his lips at the thought of the Jinchuurikis. They were the vessels of powerful demons. His mind instantly strayed to one specific bijuu-

_"It's very important; Naruto-kun gave it to me."_

'_Of course…'_

His Imouto had been fond of the nine-tailed vessel and the boy had obviously been fond of her as well. The boy had even given her that ridiculous looking toy that was probably still rotting at the bottom of the Nakano River.

This was somewhat ironic seeing as the kitsune had a past with her in one of her previous lives...

If she was still fond of the blond, then she would not be pleased with the Akatsuki's plans. Extracting the bijuu from the host, would kill said host. The human soul having grown so accustomed to the demon's soul would be unable to live without the tailed beast.

That wouldn't do.

If she still cared for Naruto, he couldn't very well let the boy die, seeing as that would without a doubt hurt her-

Itachi shook the blond from his mind, quickly veering his thoughts to what was truly significant. He would be seeing her and Sasuke soon, not in person, but through the eyes of his pet, and then he would know everything-

Yes. He was planning to spy on both his siblings. This could actually be considered stalker-like behavior, but he was not embarrassed. It was the only choice that seemed reasonable. His curiosity had grown far too strong and he desperately needed to know of them-

The frog gave a long ragged croak, purposely trying to attain his attention. Wisely he ignored the dim-witted creature. He suspected that it had even less intelligence than all of his birds put together. If it had enough sense it would know to hush it noise whilst he was with his partner...

When it stupidly croaked again, he came to the positive conclusion that his crows were far more intelligent than the loud frog. Then again, he was being biased, because he most certainly preferred his birds, over some bizarre looking amphibian.

He logically assumed that the lesser frog youkai had been sent to gather data from him, or, at the very least, give him some sort of message from its master.

Whatever the case may be, the frog, as well as the Sage would have to wait.

* * *

**Crow Rat's Note: This chapter is filled to the rim with information! As will the upcoming chapters. We have learned a lot. Oh and yes, Itachi is a stalker and Kisame is a half breed. Half shark, and half human. More information on the Makai Realm will appear later as well. **

**If you haven't read my profile then please do so!**

**Virtual cookies and milk are also being served in an orderly fashion so… eat up!**

* * *

**Fyfy's Note: I'm back! Kinda… sorta... maybe? As Crow's Beta yes! I think XD. Anyway, such an informative chapter, and the Itachi-Kisame scenes really made me want to draw it in a comic.. bahahaha. ***_**Cues the Crowd**_*** - All Hail Crow Rat! - HAILLL!**

* * *

**Rebirth Facts**

**- **Itachi's demonic blood awakened at the age of thirteen, while Sasuke's awakened at twelve. However, while Itachi was able to become a demon, due to his own prodigal strength, Sasuke needed the aid of the curse seal. Without the curse seal, his youkai blood would have remained dormant.

**-** The Makai Realm is also Hell (_world of spirit)_. Hell is a place of suffering and punishment in the afterlife, also known as the underworld. When humans summon demonic creatures to aid them in battle, they are actually summoning the fiends of hell.

* * *

**Update Schedule**

* * *

_Reviews _= Update **Date** (wait time)

_45+_ Wednesday, **April 27** (two weeks)

_35+_ Wednesday, **May 4** (three weeks)

_25+_ Wednesday, **May 11** (one month)

Counting stop after 72 hours. The update date will be posted on my profile on: April 16, 2011.

_All flames, words of hate, pure detest, and anger will be quickly deleted. Let's be civil! Constructive criticism is always welcomed._


	25. Chapter 25: Elder Affairs

**Title:** Rebirth

**Author:** Passionate Crow Rat

**Rating:** M

**Main Pairings:** _Kagome/Itachi/Naruto/Sasuke _

**Side Pairings:** _Kagome/Gaara,_ (a very, very deep friendship that can be seen as one-sided love) _Kagome/Neji_ (one-sided love- however, these two will have a very… interesting relationship. Read, and you'll find out.), _Sakura/Lee_ (Hey, the power of youth is still prevailing. Poor Sakura-chan is gonna have to run form his cheesiness) _Kaede/Sarutobi_ (Aww, its old people love)

The side pairings are subject to grow, as the fiction progresses, but the main pairings (_a.k.a: The Harem_) will never, ever ever change.

**Warnings: MAJOR**** A/U! Big time A/U and a very nutty Anko who will probably stick a few vipers under your bed sheets.**

**Summary:** The twisted truth is out. Sasuke doesn't see Kagome as his sister, but as his possession. He desires her, and Naruto does as well. But they aren't the only ones. A certain weasel has staked his claim. What Uchiha Itachi wants: Uchiha Itachi will get.

**Disclaimer:** I wish I own both series, but sadly, I do not. However, Izanagi is still mine. I doubt anyone else wants him anyhow, seeing as he's an ugly, flesh eating bird. The bizarre plot that will continue to show itself also come from my twisted imagination. Let not forget about my muses/beta(s) that also feed me brain food on a regular basis.

**IMPORTANT NOTE: I am NOT following the Inuyasha storyline at all. There may be some similarities here and there but overall this story will not follow the Inuyasha history or the Naruto history. Everything that happens in each chapter happens for a reason. There is no such thing as a filler here... however there are such things as a base.**

**Crow Rat's Notes: **Hello all! Two weeks sure do fly by quickly don't they? Before I say anything else I would like to tell you that Aiko drew another fan art for Rebirth! It's a very lovely piece! The link can be found on my profile!

On another note, I am very happy that you enjoyed the insight on present day Itachi. There will be more to come from him and Kisame- but not anytime soon. There is quite of bit of history (back-story) that must be covered. Since the back-story for Rebirth is nothing like the Manga I must write it all so that no one will be lost! This history will not be told in one lump sum (I don't want to overload you with information!)… Instead it will be given little by little.

In this chapter we will briefly return to the past and have a visit with Little Itachi and Madara… a very interesting tale will be told. Pay close attention to the story and the connection of the clans will reveal itself. Information about the Tengu will also show. In the present, we will be taking a look at Anko… and her plans for the future. I know many are curious about Team Seven. Don't worry. They will return in the next chapter.

There is a lot of character development and history that needs to be told. The dreadful plot holes must be filled as well. I am also aware that many people are wondering about Miroku! I will be getting back to him soon! He is alive… although I cannot vouch for his condition… maybe a certain woman is making him feel better? _*hint* *hint*_

**Dedication: ****Gloriana the Younger**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Elder Affairs**

* * *

**Five Years Prior**

_**Before**_** the Massacre**

**Nakano River, Night**

The air was stale.

The sky was dark.

A pile of bones lay in complete disarray on the ground; completely cleaned of any flesh. The scarlet blood stained the grass so deeply, that one would believe that it could never be removed. The demon Tengu's occupied the space while the lesser' occupied the air. The birds flew consistently in circles above their young master's head; they swarmed about the skies, shrilly screeching as if they were possessed by ghouls. They were screeching at the elder Uchiha, whom many felt nothing but hatred for, and wisely stayed close to the youngster they'd decided to follow.

Izanagi, the largest of the birds, sat faithfully on his little master's shoulder. His talons embedded themselves deep in his skin; causing blood to soak through the wounds onto his stained clothing. Yet the bird did not remove them. He was impressed by the boy's unwillingness to even flinch, despite the pain that he was enduring. Power and strength was something that he craved and if his new master showed any signs of weaknesses, any at all… Then he would have to rethink his loyalties...

Izanagi began to bob his head. Up and down. Up and down. It was a mannerism that majority of birds possessed and he was unable to escape his instincts. For now, he quite liked Itachi. The child had so much power hidden within him. He could taste the strength and it was dying for a release. If Itachi could survive in this dangerous world then he was certain that the power would awaken.

He would advance quicker than Madara ever did, and then… he would kill Madara.

It would be perfect revenge for all his underlings that had been killed by the elder Tengu, simply because he was bored and needed a living creature for target practice. There was also the atrocious treatment that he'd undergone while serving under him.

Izanagi's feathers were deviously plucked from his skin. His rat-like tail had been cut off… and with time it regenerated, only to be ruthlessly sliced off again and again, and only because he had an _'annoying' _voice. He was very eager to devour the meaty flesh of the ancient Tengu, and would look forward to the day. Madara did not believe that Itachi would ever surpass him, and if all went according to plan, that would be his downfall.

At least Itachi was nicer and showed him more respect than Madara.

He gave him a name.

A NAME!

Names meant everything and finally he had one.

Nevertheless he could not stand to be in the presence of Madara, and he knew that he was attempting to lure his little master into his clutches. After being the pet of the Tengu for more than one hundred years, he knew how the deceptive male functioned. Madara was a demon with a god-like complex. He loved to have others beneath him and he also loved to use.

A user: the perfect definition of the winged demon.

He wished to use his new master and the truth was that there was no way to prevent it from happening. Madara was stronger so he could do anything that he wanted; however, he would prove to Itachi that he was useful, that he was a priceless asset.

Master stayed behind because he wanted to know the history of the Uchiha, as well as the link between the three clans.

He would not let Madara tell him everything!

He would tell him as much as he could then master would appreciate him even more!

"_A base… A __base!" _Izanagi hastily screeched inside of Itachi's mind. He was desperate to gain the child's favor, desperate to prove himself even more useful! _Higurashis' are the base of Tengu and Senju! They are…the beginning but not… the end!_

"A base?" Itachi furrowed his brows. He had long since deactivated his Mangekyou Sharingan due to the ongoing burning sensation; but he wisely kept his Sharingan activated. His crimson eyes grew a darker shade of red. Izanagi had a strange way of speaking; sometimes it was almost as if the creature was a child that had learned to talk in broken riddles.

A base was a foundation: the lowest support of a structure. He hated that he did not know this information. This dealt with Kagome… therefore it was a requirement that he learn everything that he could. Neither he nor his family knew of her past and Fugaku had made many attempts to find out. She was living in their household and the only thing they knew was that she had a grandmother who rudely refused to give them any information on why their clan was killed.

Despite that, the old woman Kaede, had the nerves to show up at their door four years ago asking to see Kagome.

They did not concede.

"Hai, a base." Madara spoke these words with a minor thread of irritation. He knew that his former pet was running its' mouth so to speak; but for now he would ignore the bird's useless attempts to outdo him, "A small group of outcasts of the Higurashi's became involved with our ancestors: the Tengu. This was over one thousand years ago… perhaps longer. I do not know the exact dates, no one does-" he narrowed his crimson orbs onto Izanagi, "Not even your new pet… but nevertheless, the outcast mated with our ancestors."

While many people would be overwhelmed with confusion, Itachi on the other hand was easily placing the pieces of the puzzle together. Even so, several questions still plagued him. How did this tie in with his sister? How were the Senju's connected? Why did the Tengu's even bother to mate with the Higurashi's? At this point he was assuming that they were humans so what was so special about them?

He had a farfetched idea of where this conversation could be heading, but his speculations held no actual depth. After all, how could two clans with two different abilities be birthed from one clan? It was impossible, unless he considered the notion of _evolution_. He knew about the history of the Senju clan. They were the rival clan of the Uchiha's and considered the strongest clan in the ninja world during the war-torn era before the founding of the hidden villages. They were also descended from the younger of the two sons of the **Sage of the Six Paths**.

Izanagi cackled heartily. He and Itachi's minds were still linked; so he was able to hear his master's thoughts. To have figured out so much- so quickly- and without a great deal of information proved that his master was a prodigy, _'The Sage was a Higurashi!'_ he eagerly informed, '_and the Higurashi's were holy humans who had the power to control demons! The Tengu had the Sharingan but it could only see and copy – no control- but when they mated with Higurashi's…'_

'_They gained the ability to control others.' _Itachi mentally finished. So it was in fact, evolution and if he weren't mistaken, the Tengu's merely copulated with the Higurashi's because of their power. They knew that it would result in some sort of evolutionary change in their offspring…

Uchiha Madara spread his over-sized black wings and stepped off the tree's thick branch. His wings allowed him to descend to the ground gracefully. Once his feet touched the grassy earth, he laid the feathered appendages on his back. Itachi observed him silently, taking note of the demonic male's appearance. While hidden in the boughs of the tree, it had been impossible to make out all of his features. Surprisingly, he looked more human than demon. His ears were slightly pointed, and his nails were long and curved; much like the talons of a small bird. Besides his wings, there were no other features that would have given away his species...

Madara took note of his observation and smirked conceitedly. Understandably, he was very proud of his appearance, as well as his wings. The beautiful attachments were not only for show. It had taken him many years to gain them. They were the source of a Tengu's powers; each wing stored a massive amount of chakra, enabling him to do countless amounts of high ranked techniques… they also enabled him to reach his true form.

A state of ultimate power-

A demonic monster like no other.

"I will start at the very beginning so you won't have to obtain all of your information from a mindless bird. I will only give you relative information which pertains to our history, but if you wish to know meaningless details then you are free to ask at any time."

Madara smirked snidely, exposing four dangerously sharpened canines. Two deadly incisors protruded over the top of his lip, while another set gleamed from the bottom. His handsome appearance gave off an aura of derisive maliciousness. He was by no means, a kind demon. In fact, many would compare him to a devil. "After the Sage of Sixth Paths split the ten-tails into the nine bijuu, his health began to fail. He named his youngest –_peace seeking_- son the successor of his legacy rather than the older –_power seeking_- son. You can only imagine the trouble this caused between the siblings. In the end, the two feuding brothers created so much trouble with their squabbling that they were both shunned from the clan. They went their separate ways- each taking a group of Higurashis with them."

'_Madara left something out.' _Izanagi smugly piped; had he been a human, he would have been sporting a toothy grin,_ 'The oldest brother and his followers returned to steal the Shikon no Tama … and was chased out of the clan by force…'_

Itachi focused on a certain term, "Shikon no Tama?" he inquired inquisitively; his words directed to the ancient avian, "Explain to me what this Shikon is."

Madara narrowed his crimson-hued orbs on Izanagi, "Now who is telling this story again? Me or your nasty little pet?" he spoke in a snippy tone. His exasperation with the lesser demon was finally showing. He was planning, from the beginning, to explain the details of the Jewel of Four Souls; but, he was the type of individual that sought to go at his own pace. He was also growing exasperated with Uchiha Itachi's demanding behavior.

The child knew that he was the weaker of the two and yet he still behaved as if they were on equal grounds. The bird, Izanagi, as the boy called him, had also become bolder since leaving him. Was the crow so foolish to believe that Itachi could protect him from his wrath? He knew who was the strongest; the crows could literally sense power. In fact, apart from the usual 'meat', their bodies fed upon the aura of those who possessed strength, hence why they desperately attached themselves to Tengu's who held remarkable amounts of power.

The more powerful the aura, the larger the birds-

Then again… the crow was not intelligent. Its' brain was very small. He only proved his stupidity by choosing Itachi, someone who was far weaker then he, as his new master.

"The Shikon no Tama is a jewel created centuries ago." Madara began with an exasperated tone, "It is an artifact created from the soul of the demi goddess Naohi and the three souls of the legendary '_Ryū oni'_ that she battled against." He turned his crimson gaze back to the underage Tengu, pleased to find that he now held his undivided attention, "Seven days and six nights the battle raged on until finally her strength diminished. In one desperate attempt at victory Naohi forced her soul from her body and trapped the souls of the Ryū as well as her own, into a relic that is now called the Shikon no Tama."

Itachi's outward appearance remained stoic; but he understood what was being said. He understood better than any other ever could. What bothered him was that he had never once heard of this jewel, nor had he heard of this goddess. The story sounded more like a dark fairy tale.

A feudal fairy tale-

He highly doubted that Madara had come all this way to lie to him, and Izanagi was only adding and confirming the story. He had not known his pet for long, but he knew the bird would not purposely lie to him. He had spent a great deal of time in the library archive, but he had never come across any of this. He was sure that even the Hokage knew nothing of this legend, "Why is the Shikon no Tama so significant and why is it that I have never heard of it or its creator?"

"I suppose you assumed that your 'readings' would have given you knowledge of the entire world?" Madara ridiculed him with a nasty chortle, "Think of it this way. History is written by man and men have the tendency to make mistakes. They write down what they hear, rather than what they see. By word of mouth alone, they record their history. A demon on the other hand, their lifetime can span for centuries and they are able see and remember the events that surround them."

Itachi was only partially pleased with the answer. It only pertained to one of his questions. At least he was able to grasp the egotistical Tengu's meaning. Demons lived long enough to witness these events while the humans who first witnessed it had passed away from old age. Overtime, the truth would have been muddled and distorted as the stories were passed along. He wouldn't be surprised if there were documents of this written somewhere in the world, but it would not matter much because no one, beside a demon, would believe such an outlandish legend to be true.

"I should also remind you that you have been gathering your information from the library in Konoha, as well as the Uchiha clan archives. You should have realized by now that the Uchiha's as well as Konoha, lacks competence. They are all idiotic fools," he added with heated growl, he obviously held a great deal of hatred for both, "weaklings that have no true sense of power!"

_'Even after controlling the Kyuubi no Kitsune, Madara couldn't win against Hashirama Senju. Hashirama used his blood limit to free the Kyuubi from his control...'_ Izanagi began to cackle in his mind, _'Kyuubi was mad. Mad. Mad. Mad. Madara had already killed his __**mate**__! He was so mad that when he regained control he turned on Madara and bit off one of his wings.'_

Izanagi thought back to the day. He was there, at Madara's side when it happened. His former master had already been horribly weakened from his battle, although Hashirama's condition had been far worse. The first was knocking at death's door, and nothing would have been able to save him from demise. Despite Hashirama's horrible state, he somehow managed to free the dangerous bijuu from the control of the Sharingan and that was when the battle took a turn for the worse.

For Madara, that is. He and his flock assumed that they would be dining on the Uchiha's flesh and it was something they had looked forward to. Sadly though, it didn't turn out that way. Bleeding heavily, and close to death himself, Madara managed to fend off their attacks.

Itachi took in every bit of information spoken by his feathered pet, but maintained an aloof appearance. He could see that Madara was growing more unbalanced as the minutes passed by. He found this interesting. Of course, it had never been recorded that the Kyuubi no Kitsune had a mate. The people in Konoha believed that the nine-tailed bijuu was a crazed demonic animal; but he never believed such nonsense.

It was also interesting to know that Madara once possessed five wings, but now he only had four. Did this mean that the wings of a Tengu did not regenerate? Or perhaps… Madara didn't have the strength to grow it back? He wanted more details about the wings of a Tengu, but now was not a good time to ask. There were far more important things at stake, "You did not explain why the jewel is significant or how any of this pertains to my Imouto." If Madara had never mentioned Kagome then he would have never remained in the blood soaked field.

The elder avian smirked, "Of course, of course. I'm so very sorry." That was false apology, his tone dripped heavily with sarcasm. "You see it's rather simple. The Shikon no Tama is power, unlimited power and that power is contained in your dear Imouto's chest. She is its chosen guardian and a** tool** to attain power from. Are you following this, Itachi?"

Itachi's eyes had narrowed into tiny little slits, as comprehension rapidly set in. His tone had suddenly become callous. "I understand you quite well." He clipped out, just by mentioning Kagome, and in such a derisive manner caused the Mangekyou Sharingan to reactivate. It was fueled by his emotions. Chakra rapidly flooded his sharingan and the three tomoes quickly merged into the black shape of kaleidoscope and his bled a darker shade of crimson.

The burn was back.

Stronger than before-

He was beginning to suspect that activating the Mangekyou was somehow damaging his eyes.

Madara wasn't the least bit fazed by the reaction. Obviously, the child lacked the proper control over his new ability. Not that he was surprised. "Good." he placed his hands behind his back, and began to slowly pace about the red-stained ground, "I want you to think of the Shikon as _yin and yang_; it gives immeasurable power to _anyone_ who feeds it chakra… _Anyone_."

Izanagi tossed his head back and cawed, desperate to steal back his master's attention, _'Demons too! Demons can get the power too!'_ he exclaimed while excitedly flapping both of his beastly wings.

Itachi turned his hardened gazed back to Madara. He had this terrible feeling in the pit of his stomach. This put his sister in an unfavorable position and at this point, Madara was beginning to show himself as major threat to her welfare. He wanted to kill him. Every bone in his body demanded that he do so, but he knew he was not strong enough.

Attacking him would result in death.

"When you see your Imouto again, be sure to lean in close, and you'll catch a whiff of her scent. Your demonic blood has fully awakened so I'm sure that you'll be able to smell the power… although since the jewel is inactive you won't be able to see it with your Sharingan." Madara was amused by the emotions that Itachi was showing. The boy usually gave off an appearance of impassiveness, but for a few moments that façade had fallen. Itachi saw him as a direct threat to his sister's wellbeing. He was wise to think that because he was a threat and he did plan to take advantage of the Shikon no Tama.

Not now, but later.

* * *

**Present Time-**

**Konohagakure**

**The Hokage's Temple**

The place was _almost_ like a maze.

Mitarashi Anko's expression showed her obvious disgruntlement. She absolutely hated the temple of their beloved leader. Everything looked the same so it was easy to grow confused. Not only was it horribly built (a few elaborate designs of snakes, devouring each other would give these halls the needed spark) but it was one big spiral.

Literally.

Once you enter the tower you take a right.

Then left.

Then another right-

Two more lefts… by now anyone would be pissed off and dizzy from all the god damn turns but it didn't end there. Nope! It continued as if purposely aiming to further drive you mad!

If one wished to reach the great office of the wonderfully aged Hokage's they were required to take ANOTHER left; after which they would climb one flight of stairs. Those stairs would lead them to an overly spacey corridor that was line with several doors. The doors lead to other rooms but that wasn't important. What was important was that the corridor happened to be in the shape of a _twisty_.

Anko blinked very, very slowly as her brain processed the random word.

'_Twisty…'_ Her lips twitched, and she began to randomly chuckle, "Haha! Twisty! Hahaha! It's a TWISTY!"

The four Anbu who had been assigned to assist her during the second stage of the Chuunin Exams could only cringe. Not a word was spoken as they continued to begrudgingly trail behind her. They didn't want to be there, really they didn't, but they had to. Who would want to babysit, or rather guard a nutcase? Yes, Anko did have a good reason for her 'crazies' but that didn't mean they wanted to deal with her on a daily basis. No one in their right mind would want to be around the sadistic female.

"Fucking twisty! HAHA! I CRACK MYSELF UP!"

To think that they would have to continue their job of assisting the bizarre woman-

That itself was torture enough.

Then her laughter…

The horrible sadistic laugh was just as maddening as the idea of spending another pain-staking moment with her. It wasn't a melodious feminine chortle, no; it was much like a wicked giggle.

She did have an excuse for being insane, but that didn't mean they wanted to be around her. In fact, they seriously doubted that she had friends. No one but a person as equally (or close) to insanity could maintain a stable friendship with her.

After last night's incident with the 'siblings' she'd somehow grown worse in her behavior. Beforehand, she'd at least been acting like an adult, a very hyper adult but still they could tolerate her. However, now, she was behaving more like an irresponsible teenager that had downed a few shots of sake.

Rather then proceed down the hall, Mitarashi Anko stopped. Due to their skills they were able to easily avoid slamming face first into her back. A loud gasp escaped her and she spun around to face the poor confused male Anbu members. A creepy little simper was upon her features, and had she not been such an eccentric woman, they would have thought her to be beautiful.

"I just thought of the perfect idea," Anko told them as the simper grew into a twisted smirk. She let her tongue trail over her bottom lips, and a few nutty giggles slipped from her mouth, "It's just so great! I can't believe I didn't think of it last night!"

They really did not care to know what thoughts were on her mind. They just wanted to get to the Hokage's office, inform their leader that the second stage of the exams would commence, and escort him to the tower. But berating her was out of the question and would be considered disrespectful; therefore the only option before them was to stand still and listen.

In their silence Anko cheerfully continued, "I'm going to teach the girly some Kinjutsus! OH! She'll be my new student! My little _protégée_!" an even louder gasp of realization, "I'll turn her into a little _me_! Oh my fucking god I always wanted to have my own student! YES!" Now she was bouncing in her spot, absolutely giddy about the crazed idea. A _little her_ sounded completely fantastic, and if she tried to refused she would simply threaten her with the 'tapes' of she and Sasuke's sick romp in the waiting room. That would be more than enough to change the girls mind!

The Anbu were actually quite disturbed by the idea. Horrified would be a better term. The adopted Uchiha girl already seemed to have enough issues as of now. So many issues that they could list them off the top of their head-

The clan she was taken in by had been massacred by the eldest brother (who was now considered a wanted S-class missing ninja) and then Sasuke (her other brother) tried to 'bed' her in the waiting room of the tower. Let's not forget the fact that she didn't appear to have any problem with him being in love with her in a way that was not considered appropriate.

So yes-

'_Uchiha'_ Kagome had enough issues. Or should they say mental problems? _Right!_ Mental problems were a much better way to describe the twelve-year-old child's mind frame. She was crazy as hell. Just like her brothers.

In other words, no one needed Anko to swoop in and cause her to go even loonier. She enjoyed spitting fire, obviously; for that reason if she went completely insane it might result in Konoha being set alight. The village didn't need a _serial_ arsonist running about.

It was just a horrible idea to even consider, so the mere notion of Anko being a sensei was a defiant 'no'. That was asking for hell on earth.

Only Jounin were allowed the privilege of having a genin team. However many tasks (tests) were required, as well as an application. An extensive background check was also given to those who wished to have governance over their own squad. Being the role model, and teacher of three young impressionable children, fresh out of the Academy was a huge responsibility and one needed to understand the severity of the task.

Some Jounin were approved while others were not.

In Anko's case, she was one of those people to be denied.

It had gotten around quite quickly, and through word of mouth alone. Gossip was abundant in the grand village of Konohagakure. People, both citizens and Shinobi alike enjoyed spreading rumors. After all, the majority of them had nothing better to do with their free time; thus they chose to meddle in affairs that were not of their concern.

Anko being denied wasn't much of a shocker. If anyone knew a fraction of information about her upbringing they would have expected such an outcome. Her former sensei turned out to be one sick man that enjoyed kidnapping his fellow Shinobi, as well was citizens and children, after which he used them as human guinea pigs. So the decision of her denial probably had more to do with her background then her crazed behavior. She was a clear pervert but the same could be said about Hatake Kakashi, and yet he was still approved. Although they were beginning to secretly question that after witnessing the outlandish way his students behaved with one another. Obviously, the man wasn't rearing them in the way he should have been, nor was he properly watching them.

Perhaps it had to do with that pornographic novel he was always reading. Every time someone spotted him, he had his nose stuck in those smutty pages. Maybe he wasn't giving his team the appropriate attention because he was too busy reading…?

That should probably be looked into as well-

There had to be some sort of excuse for the way the three members of team seven behaved and while Hatake could not be blamed completely, many (after this was out to the public) would look at him negatively-

"I've always wanted to be a sensei!" Anko suddenly exclaimed again, already overly excited by the idea. They weren't even replying but she continued to ramble, "Plus, Kakashi can't teach for shit. Look at how fucked up his team is! So I'd be doing her a favor! And I think the girly is perfect for me! What do you guys think?"

Her question was heard, but ignored by the Anbu-

Overall while Anko had openly expressed loathing for Orochimaru, it was clear that his atrocious mannerisms had rubbed off on her. Those mannerism could also be picked up by her 'students' if she ever had any. Besides she was already planning to teach the Uchiha female forbidden arts and that said much about her lack of teaching abilities.

Kinjutsus were techniques that were banned from being taught or used. Despite their being banned, the utilizing of those techniques usually did not carry any legal consequences, except those brought on by the techniques themselves. Nevertheless, the use was heavily frowned upon, especially with techniques that violate nature or rather life itself.

Basically, it wasn't a very wise idea to teach a little child a dangerous S or A class jutsu that could possibly cause extreme, if not fatal harm to them.

Yes… it would probably be a wise idea to mention this to the Hokage. No one deserved to have Anko as a teacher and since the woman had stated that she wanted to mentor the girl, she most likely would stick to her word. However it would be best to wait until she wasn't around. No one, not even an elite Anbu wanted to face/deal with the psychotic wrath of Mitarashi Anko.

"What the hell are you morons standing around for?" her voice was annoyed and her cheeks flushed with anger, "GET MOVING!"

Before the order left her lips, Anko was already stomping away. By the time they looked up she'd turned the corner, vanishing from view. Within a matter of seconds the four Anbu had caught up with the fuming woman. She was no longer speaking of Kagome. Actually, she was complaining about them and their lack of manners.

"Do you think I like talking to myself? If I say something you dumbasses are supposed to reply back!" She glared heatedly over her shoulder, aggravation evident, "But no! You just stand there! I should sic my poisonous vipers on you sons of bitches!"

Talk about a rapid mood swing.

Thankfully it was at that moment that the five Shinobi arrived at the doors which lead into the Hokage's office. So they didn't have to deal with her moodiness. It was better to not have answered her question, because their honest reply would have been, _'Hell NO! You don't need to teach that poor, crazy girl!' _and that response would have pissed her off more so.

Anko did her best to shake away her annoyance. She had been in such a great mood and the four idiots behind her just had to ruin it. Obviously they had been purposely ignoring her, every single one of them, and that was just an irritation. Nevertheless she couldn't let herself enter the Hokage office, while in a bad mood. She may have treated the Anbu with disrespect but she wasn't a fool and knew better then to act that way with the old man that resided in the room.

Besides, he had treated her well in the past so the least she could do was show him respect. The cursed mark upon her neck had only been sealed away thanks to him, and a few expert medical ninjas. _'Okay Anko, ignore the dip shits behind you and be a good girl,'_ She gave herself a much needed pep talk, and adjusted the collar of her overcoat, _'and keep your appearance serious. No kidding around.'_

"Anko-san, shouldn't we be entering the office now? The Hokage is already expecting us… we did check in at the front desk. Remember?"

The Jounin gave a visible twitch. She glared back with a devilish stare, coldly examining each of the masked males behind her. That comment was almost enough to make her loose the composure that she'd just gained. First the idiots don't say a single word and now one of them wants to open their mouth. She had the feeling that she was being purposely mocked and that idea made her want to summon a few snakes…

Okay.

She was letting her thoughts stray again. Attacking fellow Konoha Shinobi was a sure way to be labeled as a criminal. It didn't matter how annoying they happened to be, she couldn't lash out.

Although-

If she could find out who was under those masks, she could go to their apartment and put some snakes in their beds. Then she could order the little fiends to bite off their balls while they slept, "Hehehehe..."

"Anko-san?" Another Anbu spoke up, feeling both confused and slightly alarmed. Why in the world was she cackling like a mad scientist bent on the destruction of mankind?

"Oh it's nothing! Nothing at all!" Anko grinned shrewdly, once again feeling quite happy, now that she'd thought of her master plan. She was such a genius. A fucking genius!

Without another word she turned around and opened the door-

What greeted the five was enough to make their mouths drop open.

Hiruzen Sarutobi wasn't sitting at his desk, doing tons of paperwork, as one would assume. The elder male was residing on a mat in the center of the room and if that wasn't shocking enough, he wasn't alone. A little old woman, dressed in a traditional white sleeved kimono with a simple red hakama was sitting before him. In between the two aged individuals sat porcelain tea set that had the divine illustration of three cobalt _dragons_ soaring above the ocean. On the back of one of the godly beasts there laid a black-haired female who was clad an extravagant white kimono.

The Hokage had to have noticed that they had entered the room, and yet he didn't even acknowledge them. His focus was on the woman across from him.

"I'm quite happy that you've come to see me again, Kaede. You really should come visit me more." Sarutobi took a slow sip of his tea. He casually held the cup in one hand, and his pipe in the other, "I'm so lonely. All I do is stay in this office doing paperwork all day, every day. This is nothing like my younger years. When I had my own squad, I went out on missions constantly."

A sweet little chortle slipped from Kaede lips. Yes. As shocking as it may seem, the old woman had actually emitted a girlish, if not obviously flirtatious giggle, "Well after you sent me this wonderful tea set, and might I add, having your personal Anbu deliver it to me just made my day… I just had to come see you. I simply couldn't resist."

By now, Anko, as well as the four Anbu were flabbergasted. They probably should have politely interrupted but really, they couldn't manage the simple task. This was just too unexpected.

"So all I have to do is send you a new tea set and you'll come to see me?"

"Oh certainly," Kaede keenly confirmed smiling coquettishly, "But I must say, you are looking very fine today. Your handsome appearance is enough to make me want to see you every day. I love those robes and I do believe I see some muscles under there. Have you been working out?"

Right about then, Anko had the urge to cackle but she held it in. Who would have thought they would be baring witness to two old people, flirting. In a way this was cute, but at the same time it was kind of gross too. No wait. It wasn't kind of gross. This was downright nasty. First it was the Uchiha siblings' getting it on in the tower, and now the Hokage was obviously getting some too. While they, on the other hand, hadn't had the time to engage in any sort of sexual banter.

It looked like Hiruzen was still making the women fall at his feet, even in his golden years…

The old man was one sly dog and just _who_ was this woman?

They had a name, but still, who exactly was she?

Did Hiruzen by chance, actively hunt for women his age to date? That just couldn't be so!

Being the Hokage was a full-time position that also included a hell of a lot of overtime. It was difficult to maintain an entire village so the man wouldn't have any time to seek out females!

"Hohoho!" Now he was actually blushing, and chuckling as well, "You're looking very, very fine yourself, _Kaede_." He spoke her name slowly, deliberately speaking each syllable with a slow drawl.

"Oh really!" Kaede exclaimed with a surprised gasp. Pushing a few strands off loose grey hair from her face, she scoffed lightly, and sat her cup of tea on the tray. With a playful twinkle in her eyes, she leaned forward; purposely allowing her haori to slip open. Of course, this exposed a nice amount of her creamy cleavage and the third Hokage's eyes bucked wide, "How would you know how _fine_ I look? You haven't really seen _me_ because I'm all _covered_ up…"

Hiruzen was never one to remain stunned and efficiently followed up with, "Maybe I should have a look after tea?" he took another causal drink from the cup, a single eyebrow arched, "We wouldn't want me to be wrong in my compliment to you, now would we, _Kaede_?"

"Oh," She covered her mouth with one hand, as if she were shy, but clearly that was nothing but a performance, judging by her following words, "You can have far more than a simple look, _Hiruzen_."

Okay.

It would be a wise choice to interrupt this conversation, because either they didn't know they were being watched or they didn't care. It was probably the latter, seeing as this was the Hokage, and one just couldn't sneak up on a male of his caliber. Now the million dollar question was, _'How to go about interrupting them?'_ The last thing the five wanted to do was come off in a rude manner-

It was during their slight consideration that the Hokage finally decided to end the playful banter between him and Kaede. The truth was that he had long since noticed the arrival of the Shinobi, but hadn't been willing to end their flirting.

The two of them had spoken many of time before, however it had all been on a platonic note. No dallying, or interest involved, therefore this happened to be a pleasant turn of events. In the past, Kaede would only come and see him when she wanted an update on her granddaughter, Kagome. So obviously, since she had long since revealed herself to the child she didn't have a reason to come see him; therefore the regular visit to his office came to an unfortunate halt.

Sarutobi was surprised to find that he actually missed her lovely presence. He felt quite lonely without her there and after a great deal of consideration; he wisely decided to send her a little gift. He hoped that it would result in her coming to see him, if only to give thanks for the present. Clearly his plan worked wonders for he had gotten far more than a simple bow of recognition. Sending her a highly expensive tea set had been a brilliant idea and even after all these years he could still attract a woman.

This actually made him feel quite young, and boy was that a wonderful feeling.

He would have to spend some more money on her.

"Kaede, we will have to continue this conversation at a later date," Sarutobi begrudgingly stood up and politely extended a hand to her, like any proper gentleman would do for their lady, "We have visitors."

Before reaching out to take the offer, Kaede blushingly adjusted her open haori, quickly shielding her exposed skin. She casted a shy glance towards the five ninja, "Oh dear…" she muttered, her cheeks flushed a light shade of red. While Sarutobi had noticed their arrival the moment they entered she hadn't, "My top must have accidentally fell open."

'_Accidentally my ass…'_ Anko snickered inwardly at the outlandish comment. That was just humorous because the old woman had clearly let her haori slip on purpose. What was even more hilarious was the innocent look she possessed. In way, she couldn't help but be reminded of Kagome. The little girly naturally gave off the look of a weak, innocent angel, but clearly she was not and it was the same with Kaede.

The elder female actually had the appearance of a bashful old woman that could do no wrong.

It was too bad she and the other Anbu just witnessed her eh… wild side?

A few laughs mistakenly slipped from her mouth-

"Anko-san." Sarutobi admonished. His grey brows rose slightly, as he took a long drawl of his pipe; a few small rings of smoke rose to the ceiling.

Said Jounin blinked at inquiry, having just now realized that she'd let out a few snickers. Oops. That hadn't been her intention, "I'm so very sorry Hokage-sama." Anko apologized in an outwardly earnest tone, although she was still madly cackling on the inside. Sure this was nowhere near as humorous as _Team Seven_ were the night before but it was still entertaining.

At least now she wasn't feeling so annoyed.

The outwardly shy old lady was making her day much more amusing.

"Apology accepted," the Hokage swiftly informed with a brief nod of the head, "If you would please continue…"

In other words he wished to know the results of the exams, "Hai Hokage-sama. A total of fifteen individuals reached the tower." Anko seriously informed, all traces of her of pervious humor were suddenly gone, "You'll be pleased to know that most of those who passed were Konoha genin."

Out of all the foreign Shinobi that participated in the exams, the majority did not succeed while the leaf genin prevailed. In the finals, many feudal lords, and other high ranking people from other nations would attend those of which were potential clients. When they saw that most, if not all the participants' were of leaf status, they would without doubt be very impressed. This would result in influence of jobs/missions which in turn meant that the village would continue to flourish.

Not to forget, this also showed that they were still the top village, their military power exceeding all other hidden nations.

"According to the Chuunin Exam regulations, we will have to proceed with the preliminary matches." Sarutobi announced thoughtfully, taking another drawl from his pipe. This would actually be the first preliminaries in five years, but thankfully, the second stage of the exam was finally over. More deaths usually happened during the 'Forest of Death' so now the worse of it should be over. Those who survived were likely to make it through the preliminaries, as well as the final battle. He was still pleased over the idea of the majority of genin being of the Leaf Village.

They hadn't had such a positive turn out like this in a long, long while.

He would rather have the matches completed before the end of the day; therefore it would be best to waste no more time lollygagging around the office. With that thought in mind, Sarutobi turned his attention from his subordinates and to the elder woman stand at his side. With a pleasant smile he optimistically inquired, "Would you like to accompany me to the tower? The matches will more than likely be very entertaining."

Kaede raised a single grey brow, already feeling exasperated by the seemingly innocent question, "You know that I don't approve of needless battles, _Hiruzen_." Her voice had grown serious, and she actually sounded extremely offended. That was a little ironic, seeing as she was just flirting with the other man a few minutes prior, "So why in the world would I want to watch children maim each other? I don't exactly see that as ideal entertainment."

Anko and the four silent Anbu watched with underlining amusement as their beloved Hokage, literally sputtered over his following words, "I'm very sorry, Kaede! I didn't mean it in that way. I simply worded that… incorrectly."

She had informed him many of time in the past of her views on the Shinobi ways. To put it simply, she made it clear that she did not approve of the lifestyle of a ninja, nor did she like how the hidden villages all functioned on violence and profit. While he quite liked the elder priestess, she had attempted to shove her opinion down his throat several times and was a tad bit annoying. Although he never showed his exasperation, nor did he verbally lashed out.

Every person had their own views and opinions on different subjects.

Basically, it always dealt with how one was raised as a child. While he as well as every other Shinobi, was accustomed to a life of violence and early death, her deceased clan had obvious been different.

He actually didn't know much about the Higurashi clan because Kaede was never truly open about her history. He'd long since suspected that she purposely withheld a great deal of information, only giving enough to quench his budding curiosity. After all, she still, to this day claimed to not know why her clan was attacked, and truthfully, he believed that to be a lie. What she did explain (in little details) was the abilities of their unique Kekkai Genkai, and he could honestly say that knowing about her blood limit was more than enough to allow her clan passage.

Konoha had gained a very useful and very powerful kekkai genkai. The ability to control and subdue demons, as well as destroy their chakra was beyond great.

It was very disappointing that only she and her granddaughter made it. He had wisely sent Anbu to seek out and escort the surviving members of her clan to Konohagakure but sadly; they were only able to find Kaede, who was already nearing the gates of the village.

Uchiha Fugaku, stumbling upon the infant Kagome, had been pure luck…

Overall, he may not have known much about the detail of the Higurashi clan, but he did know that they weren't prone to violence. They were actually extremely peaceful and sought to avoid war and destruction at all cost. So it wasn't surprising that Kaede often mentioned her dislike of the way the hidden villages handled most, if not all of their dealings.

Actually, he could understand her point of view, but at the same time, there would never be peace so her anger was pointless. Not that he would dare tell her that. Even though her clan had attempted to avoid all conflict, violence and death still found them. In this day in age, it was a struggle of power. The one, who came out on top, was the one who possessed the most strength and intelligence. If the village was to continue to prosper, then they needed to continue being the best.

Show the slightest amount of weakness and those who claimed to be your allies would be quick to slit your throat-

"I didn't mean to upset you." Sarutobi swiftly continued in a very remorseful tone. Inwardly, he was thinking of all the possible ways to dig himself out of the hole he'd just fallen into. He didn't want her angry with him, and he should have phrased his words in a different manner.

Kaede still didn't look the least bit receptive over his apology. In fact, she was regarding him with a very exasperated glare. Her irritation was evident, "I've told you many of times that I don't like fighting. I always assumed you were paying _attention_ to _me_ when I spoke but perhaps I was mistaken."

'_Aww…'_ Anko cooed to herself, growing giddy over the sight of the two elders, _'They are bickering like an old married couple. How… cute.'_

"I most certainly was paying attention to you, Kaede. The last thing I would ever do is ignore _you_." He smoothly replied, "Honestly, I just wanted you come with me. That's all."

The elder priestess merely blinked, her expression still held annoyance. His attempt to pacify her with sweet words was obviously not working. _'Eh…'_ There had to be some way to fix this little mishap, quell her anger towards him and still get her to attend the matches with him. Women were such strange beings, and it was so very easy to upset them. Say one wrong word and they'd have a complete mood swing in a matter of seconds...

Suddenly, a light bulb seemed to flash above his head.

"… and I was also sure that you would want to see your granddaughter. It's been nearly a week since you've last spoken to her."

Just mentioning her grandchild caused an instant (and desirable) change in Kaede's demeanor. "Kagome? My child passed?" She had just gotten so upset with Sarutobi that it didn't dawn on her that they had been discussing the Chuunin Exams. The same exams that her granddaughter was currently participating in…

Her poor mind was old, and she could only remember so many small details at a time. Sadly, she was somewhat forgetful at times. Especially when irritated. Basically, this meant that Kagome would also be participating in these life or death matches that were only created for the personal gain of one's village. Of course, she was by no means pleased over that notion, but despite her feelings, there was nothing that could be done.

One could not dictate the choices that their children or in her case, grandchild makes. A person could only offer advice and hope that the child took heed to the guidance. Sadly, majority of children never listened to the words of an adult. They wanted to do things their way, and in the end they would mature; learning from the mistakes they made.

In Kagome's case she did not listen, but despite that she still sought to aid her, even though she did not agree but if possible she would always be there to support her.

"I'm sure she passed," Sarutobi happily assured a wily smile upon his lips. He already knew that he'd chosen the right words, "and she'd probably be very happy to see you there after going through the forest."

"… She probably would be very happy." Kaede quietly agreed, a grimace was upon her wrinkled features. She honestly didn't know exactly what happened in this _'Forest'_ although she had the feelings that it hadn't been fun and games. All in all, she hadn't worried too much for her child's safety, seeing as she had given her one of her demon summoning scrolls-

"Ahem, excuse me, Kaede-san," Mitarashi Anko cleared her throat so as to gain the two elders attention. Something very interesting had caught her undivided attention, and she just had to be sure that she wasn't hearing things. Once their eyes were upon her, she inquired in a very calm voice, "Did you by chance say Kagome? As in Uchiha Kagome?"

Before speaking, Kaede merely observed Anko. Her perceptive eyes immediately took notice of the cursed mark upon the female's neck. However, due to the circumstances she made no mention of it, and only gave a curt nod, "Yes… that's my granddaughter. I assume that she passed… didn't she?"

In about five seconds flat, Anko's devious little brain put together all the pieces of the puzzle-

Uchiha Kagome's biological grandmother was currently having a cute little romp with their much-loved (but very naughty) Hokage. So, while Kagome was having psychotic, fire breathing spats with her dear 'brother' who had a really sick, but awesome fetish for her, Kaede was drinking tea and shamelessly flirting with Hiruzen Sarutobi, and in his _office_ no less.

In. His. _**OFFICE**_.

'_Oh, I am enjoying this so, so much!'_

Oh, the urge to run her wet tongue over her lips was just so, very strong. She wanted to let loose a shrill, horrible laugh as well. Yet, she was forced to resist. There was no need to make a fool out of herself, and suffer the Hokage's wrath in the process.

But one thing was certain-

This was the most hilarious scandal to ever surface in the history of Konohagakure, "Oh hai… she passed." The sadistic snake mistress answered the elder female in a very calm, respectful tone, "Actually, she passed with _flying_ colors." On the outside, she looked to be extremely composed, but on the inside she was rubbing her hand together and giggling like a nut-case that had forgotten to load up on their needed medication.

It was about time that they get this ball rolling, seeing as she was eager to see what would, without a doubt, be more _psychotic_ drama. With participants like Team Seven, she expected no less.

* * *

**Crow Rat's Note: **Anko is insane. Kaede is naughty! Not only does she withhold information but she's a natural flirt and Sarutobi isn't letting age hold him back. Oh and don't expect for the exams to go exactly like they did in the Manga because they won't...

I know that Madara seems like a very evil bastard (he really is) but he actually does have a lot of history behind him as well. In a way (despite his evilness) I am actually quite fond of him! I see him as a dark angel that fell from the heavens after committing some horrifying act upon mankind. O.O

Please be sure to read the facts below. They have a nice amount of information that will aid in following the story!

Also… Shippou is **NOT** Kyuubi. Kyuubi is simply Kyuubi (the nine tailed bijuu) while Shippou is simply Shippou. He will appear in the story though… I will spoil that for you. Also, Kyuubi no Kitsune knew Kirara in the past (for some reason or another he hurt her which is why she is so angry with him) … and Kyuubi also knew Shippou and Miroku and… I better be silent before I spoil too much.

*smiles*

I read every review- _multiple times_- and I appreciate them all so much.

* * *

**Fyfy's Note: Don't you just love Anko? She's too awesome and loony not to! On a side note.. as I was beta'ing this, the... ahem... flirty part made my overactive imagination run wild that I was cursing Crow to hell and back but I'm like 'Noo keep reading.. I gotta beta this...GAH!' But the entire thing still made me grin like crazy XD. Don't you just love Crow?**

* * *

**Rebirth Facts**

-Every _demon_ summon comes from the Makai while all _animal_ summons come from the Ningenkai (_world of humans_).

-Tengu's are very exotic, destructive youkais' and usually all crave for war and control. They have the blinding need to rule over others. Once the blood of a _tengu_ awakens within an _Uchiha_, they eventually become full-demons, losing all traces of their human blood. This does not apply to every individual (hanyou included) that possesses traces (dormant or not) of youkai blood.

-The Shikon no Tama contains four souls. One soul belongs to the demi-goddess Naohi; the other three belongs to the Legendary Dragon Brothers. Ryū Oni. Anyone can have a taste of the Shikon no Tama power if they 'feed' the jewel enough of their chakra. Smaller doses of chakra, means less power is given. If an individual with untainted chakra (such as another miko) feeds the jewel chakra, then the holy soul, Naohi, would be the one to offer up her ki. However, if a tainted soul, such as a demon were to feed the jewel chakra, the youkai souls would be the one to offer power. Negative (if not unpleasant) side effects are bound to happen to the guardian (Kagome) if a demonic creature is somehow able to taint the jewel.

-It is impossible for an individual to have two blood limits. When the Tengu and Higurashi's mated, their children had an equal chance to be born with holy chakra or the Sharingan. Those born with the Sharingan possessed active demonic blood while those born with holy chakra possessed dormant demonic blood. If the dormant blood had awakened, it would have caused their deaths because the holy ki would have naturally attacked the demonic blood: virtually turning the body against itself.

* * *

**Update Schedule**

_Reviews_= Update **Date** (wait time)

_45+_ Wednesday, **May 11** (two weeks)

_35+_ Wednesday, **May 18 **(three weeks)

_25+_ Wednesday, **May 25** (one month)

Counting stop after 72 hours. The update date will be posted on my profile on: April 30, 2011.

_All flames, words of hate, pure detest, and anger will be quickly deleted. Let's be civil! Constructive criticism is always welcomed._


	26. Chapter 26: Indecisiveness

**Title:** Rebirth

**Author:** Passionate Crow Rat

**Rating:** M

**Main Pairings:** _Kagome/Itachi/Naruto/Sasuke_

**Side Pairings:** _Kagome/Gaara,_ (a very, very deep friendship that can be seen as one-sided love) _Kagome/Neji_ (one-sided love- however, these two will have a very… interesting relationship. Read, and you'll find out.), _Sakura/Lee_ (Hey, the power of youth is still prevailing. Poor Sakura-chan is gonna have to run from his cheesiness) _Kaede/Sarutobi_ (Aww, its old people love)

The side pairings are subject to grow, as the fiction progresses, but the main pairings (_a.k.a: The Harem_) will never, ever ever change.

**Warnings: ****Harsh **Language, **Highly **Suggestive Themes- A/U: Alternate Universe! Let's get into the twisted mind of... Ka-go-me!

**Summary:** The twisted truth is out. Sasuke doesn't see Kagome as his sister, but as his possession. He desires her, and Naruto does as well. But they aren't the only ones. A certain weasel has staked his claim. What Uchiha Itachi wants: Uchiha Itachi will get.

**Disclaimer:** I wish I own both series, but sadly, I do not. However, Izanagi is still mine. I doubt anyone else wants him anyhow, seeing as he's an ugly, flesh eating bird. The bizarre plot that will continue to show itself also come from my twisted imagination. Let not forget about my muses/beta(s) that also feed me brain food on a regular basics.

**Crow Rat's Notes: Two weeks sure do come quickly. Pay attention to the flashback! Madara gives a nice amount of insight on why Sasuke behaves the way he does. I know you want to read so... I won't ramble... however, I must say that old people need love to! -grins roguishly- Enjoy!**

**Dedication:** **himeko63**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Indecisiveness**

* * *

**Five Years Prior**

_**Before**_**the Massacre**

**Nakano River, Night**

"… and the Senju?" Itachi coolly inquired, his eyes carefully watched Madara for any signs of foul play. The elder avian was still pacing the grassy earth, his hands rested together behind his back while his expression appeared impervious. It had been a while since he'd been in the presence of an enemy whom he knew he could not kill. Even if he harnessed every single skill in his arsenal he would be the loser.

He felt inferior.

He hated to feel inferior.

He also hated to not know about the world around him. Knowledge was power. Ignorance was not. Even the weakest individual could become victorious if they had access to the right information. At this point he needed to learn more. He had a good idea of how this story would play out given the information that he'd already received. However, he would much rather have the truth _-and he used that word loosely-_ rather than make his own assumptions.

He was a prodigy but that did not mean he could not be incorrect.

Izanagi was eager to offer up his assistance. He seemed determined to kiss up to him, and he did not oppose to that, but he had the feeling that he would receive a better explanation from Madara. The bird was better at dropping tidbits of information here and there... but in-depth explanations seemed a little out of his reach.

Madara's crimson orbs narrowed as his expression lost all hints of his previous amusement. His feathers ruffled suddenly in stark annoyance. This was getting irksome... He hated that he had to speak of the Senju clan. Saying the clan's name caused him to remember the horrible memory of his defeat. He had made many mistakes in his younger years, most of which dealt with his inexperienced and illogical behavior. He had been so eager to win… in such a rush to claim victory and power… and it ended with him losing one of the precious wings he'd worked so hard to attain.

In a matter of hours he had been stripped of power…

Without his wing, he had fallen from grace.

Despite the hate that boiled inside of him, he would explain everything. Just as he intended to do before… and then he would put the fledgling brat as well as his chattering pet into their rightful place. That place being far, far beneath him. He was the direct ancestor of the mother matriarch of the Uchiha clan and the last thing he would ever do was allow a weak hatchling to disrespect his leadership. Itachi and his new pet were ill-mannered at best, and that was something he'd have to rectify. An Omega could not disrespect its Alpha in any kind of pack and especially not a pack of Tengu. Not from a measly bird, and especially not from the child whom he was planning to mentor.

His demonic blood had awakened unexpectedly at the mere age of ten. He and his younger brother Izuna were sent out on a mission into '_Tsuchi no Kuni' _a country that was made mostly of desolate, rocky areas. The border of the Tsuchi no Kuni ran along a rocky mountain range, which blocked all communication with other countries. The lord of the lands appeared to want no contact with any of the outside villages and it was rumored that those who ventured close were killed on sight.

He and Izuna's mission had been simple-

Make contact with the isolated village and offer a treaty. After hearing the rumors of the village, he felt that something was rather suspicious about him and Izuna's mission. It made no sense for the _elders_ of the Senju clan to send two children out on a mission that could have possibly been dangerous. Now he knew that it had simply been a ploy to rid the Uchiha clan of their two heirs... that fact had not dawned on him when he was a child.

He was only disgusted by the mission details. They had been reduced to nothing more than peace makers… youthful errand boys with no true purpose. It was not in his way to seek out and beg others to create an alliance with him. He was only ten, but his mindset was unlike the other members of the clan. It was as if they lost their will to remain dominated above others. They chose to make peace with the Senju clan, when they could have easily risen above them.

Dominated them.

Enslaved them.

He now realized that over the years… inbreeding with _humans_ had diluted the clan's demonic blood until it eventually fell into dormancy. Losing touch of their demon side destroyed many of the Tengu's natural qualities.

The minutes quickly turned into hours… the hours into days… the days into weeks. The mission was long and hard for juvenile ninja. At that time there had been no school… there was no such thing as a genin or chuunin. A Shinobi was a Shinobi and expected to perform as well as any other despite their lack of experience.

It was in the dead of night when they were attacked by assassins. They had spent countless hours treading through the brutal woodlands- fending off and killing any rogue ninja that sought to slay them. Eventually, they came upon the Rocky Mountains that shielded Tsuchi no Kuni from outsiders. He remembered searching every nook and cranny for some sort of secret entrance in hopes of finding an easier way up. It wasn't as if he could not handle the climb.

He could. However, his brother was a different story.

Izuna had always been a _weakling_.

Far weaker than he at least, and his timid personality did not help the issue. His brother was pathetic and soft. To this day, that was one of the few things that he detested about him. The boy had the potential to be powerful but sadly he did not have the mental will to tap into his latent abilities.

Using his Sharingan, which at the time was at the second level, he examined the seemingly innocent rocks in hopes of locating a masking technique. The results were unfavorable. After hours of searching the ground level of the rocky terrain, he was unable to find any secret passages.

They were forced to climb.

Scaling the steep, dangerous foothills had been hell on both of their young bodies; and by the time they had reached the top, night had long since fallen. The mountain tops were unlike the ground below. They were greeted with the sight of a tranquil forest. The atmosphere was light, the air crisp and fresh. The skies were dark but the stars were scattered about and forming distinct celestial patterns. The moon had been its most prominent. It was the harvest moon; the usually white orb appeared to be a deep reddish orange hue.

Harvest Moon-

He did not like it, nor did he like the _peaceful _atmosphere that surrounded them. He expected to be viciously attacked the moment they set foot on Tsuchi no Kuni territory. Every other ninja had been killed once they stepped onto the enemies lands and yet nothing had happened. Truth be told he had scaled the damned mountain with a kunai blade between his teeth and this was what greeted him?

Peace and solitude?

He knew that it had been wrong.

How had the terrain gone from rocky as hell to damp and grassy like a prairie with trees towering over them? Also the scent changed drastically from earth and dust to fresh dew on a summer morning. His senses were on alert. But just as he planned to dispel the illusion he was sure surrounding him, his body grew heavy and he had the incredible urge to sleep and lay his tired body down on the earth.

He'd staggered on his feet, barely able to catch his balance.

His memory escaped him.

What was he about to do again?

Suddenly he had been unable to remember...

"Aniki..." Izuna had suddenly called out to him, pulling him away from his urge to sleep. His brothers voice had been heavy with sleep, and his body more worn than his own. "Let's rest for the night... they probably haven't realized that we scaled the mountain side."

Sensing something was off with his sibling, he swiveled on his heels towards him. His brother was sitting on the ground with his body hunched over and one of his arms resting on his knees. His eyes were quickly drifting close. If that wasn't enough, he felt the chakra behind his eyes slowly fade away. His instincts had screamed danger and automatically he'd channeled a huge amount of ki into his eyes… this was…

He'd fought to remember his earlier plans; something was messing with him and his brother's senses. It was then that he had glanced up at the harvest moon… and then… it shifted. It was very subtle. The moon jerked to the left, and then to the right. After which a short ripple quaked its surface. That was impossible. The moon could not shake. The only thing that could cause that would be...an illusion-

He then remembered his earlier concern, but by the time he'd turned to warn his foolish little brother the world around them had shattered. The peaceful scenery broke into hundreds of tiny little pieces and they found themselves surrounded.

After that everything had been a distant blur. His first thought had been of his impudent little brother who had dropped his guard and left himself vulnerable. As much as his sibling aggravated him, he couldn't deny the feelings of attachment. At that moment, he thought only of Izuna. He was desperate to get him out of harm's way. Ironically, it was during the mist of the chaotic battle that he too had lowered his guard. He was so concerned over his brother's welfare that he did not see the assassin coming up from behind him.

There had been a piercing scream. One that he would never forget. The scream was not his own. Somehow Izuna, as slothful as he'd always been, had seen the attacker coming and had managed to throw himself before the enemy. The blow that was meant for him had instead been taken by his brother. His weak...stupid brother was sprawled out pathetically on the ground clutching at his blood soaked stomach. Several kunai protruded from the fresh wounds and when a pained moan escaped Izuna's lips he remembered his sight bleeding into a scarlet sea. That was all it took...…and there it was.

The push that his body needed…

Emotions.

So many emotions-

A flood of emotions… he couldn't think straight and for a second he couldn't even move. The sounds of battle played around him, the enemies were just a breath away, their bloody blades inches from taking his head. Everything was in disarray. The world was blending into one crimson hue, his eyes began to burn and his body was stricken with tremors. His young mind shattered just as the illusion had… and then?

His demonic blood had awoken.

…and he killed them.

All of them.

In a haze of demonic bloodlust, he lost himself and went on a gleeful spree of death and destruction. To put it simply, the pointless little mission of peace had not ended well. The village on top of the mountain had been small... and it did not take him long to slaughter every man, woman and child that resided there. He was never able to reach the mainland at the bottom of the large crater due to his wounded brother's cries for help. It had taken a while, but the boy's wretched cries had finally pulled him out of his bloodlust.

At that point he hadn't understood what happened to him. He knew that he was stronger, faster, better and far more temperamental than before. He also knew that he had a few issues… with controlling himself. The smallest of things would anger him and quite a few innocent individuals had their necks broken because of his random fits of rage.

So if anything…

Itachi should be grateful for his interference. He was doing him a favor! The brat should be thanking him! He had no one to guide him through his transformation. Everything had changed... and he was forced to endure the change without the knowledge of what was happening.

Finally he replied in a snarky tone, "Do you remember the second brother?"

Uchiha Itachi couldn't help but felt insulted. His intelligence was being purposely mocked. Of course he remembered. Madara had just spoken of the youngest brother mere minutes before. As if someone of his caliber would have forgotten such an important detail as this. He was no fool. He was a prodigy, and right about now, he wanted to snap at the Tengu's neck. The male was purposely insulting him and had already made it obvious that he only saw his innocent Imouto as a tool.

A tool that he would more than likely attempt to use at some point in time…

_'Watch yourself little master...' _Izanagi worried warning interrupted his thoughts. He was still linked with his master and had sensed his growing desires. _'Madara is mad. Yes. Yes. Yes. He is. Not good. Not good. Very bad.'_

Wisely, he kept an impassive disposition and simply nodded in response. He did not trust himself to speak. However his senses were on high alert. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end while his crimson eyes continued to follow Madara's every move. Even the slightest motion of the muscles, he took note of.

Izanagi was right.

The male's temperament had taken a sudden change and he could see it easily by examining his body.

The atmosphere was treacherous; his instincts warned him of danger.

"I will assure you that this story holds no bar to the last so I will sum this up as quickly as possible." The elder avian appeared irritated and bored. Not a good mix. "The younger brother led his clan to the east where they came upon a small village of humans. They mated with the humans, and like a mob of _disgusting_ rats, produced numerous children..."

Madara's annoyance was showing more and more with each word spoken. He did not want to tell this story, but knew that leaving it out would cause confusion. He despised the Senju clan and speaking of them for long periods of times drove his patience into the earth. There was an age old rivalry between the two clans and while the Uchiha's (during his younger years) had been willing to push that rivalry to the side… he had not been willing. He wanted to conquer… he wanted to rule. It was rather ironic that the Senju clan no longer existed- the wood blood limit was as dead as Shisui's brittle remains and yet he, Uchiha Madara, was still alive.

That in itself was proof of which clan was better.

"Somewhere down the line... one of those children evolved. That child..." he spat out, "developed an unusual blood limit. One that the world had never seen before. He lost his holy chakra, but it was replaced with something far more unique .The ability to manipulate wood... or to be more precise: nature. "

"Senju Hashirama." Itachi quietly whispered the name of the '_Founding Fire Shadow_' – The first Hokage. His name was known and praised by nearly every individual in Konoha. He was most famous for his Wood Release jutsu, a kekkei genkai that was said to mix earth and water-natured chakra. Apparently, that story was also faulty. The wood release built itself off the basics of the holy kekkei genkai.

Evolution once again took place and it developed into something entirely different-

Something better-

It was said that this was exclusively birthed from him, since none of his relatives (the other Senju) developed the ability. They did not evolve but he did.

Madara drew back his lips and growled like a fuming mongrel. His blood red eyes seemed to darken drastically; every muscle in his body began to twitch involuntarily. That name. How he despised that god damned name! "Hai… Hashirama… _a peace-loving fool_. He couldn't even see the hatred in his own clan. He did not know of their true intentions… his ignorance disgust me. If I could go back, I would kill the weakling again and again… If only so I could hear his screams one last time." A small psychotic smirk spread across his lips as he recalled the more favorable portions of their last battle, "I enjoyed his screams."

'_Senju…'_ Izanagi tensed, all four of his eyes widened. He was not feeling at ease anymore. He had seen Madara in this… mood… before and it had not ended well for many of the crows in his flock. He included. The night winds blew hard and his bloody, stained feathers ruffled under the stale air, _'Just like Higurashi. Just like Uchiha. Power to control but with wood… nature…' _

Of course. The ability to control others. Or more importantly, the ability to control the tailed beasts. Of all his considerable talents, it was that ability that made Hashirama unparalleled in the Shinobi world. He was regarded as one of the select people capable of completely controlling a tailed beast but obviously no one knew of the Higurashi's … they simply allowed themselves to be swallowed by time.

Fading away…

Perhaps that was just what they wanted?

Clearly, they had somehow been found out, and were attacked because of the enemies' desire for the Shikon no Tama. Now he understood why Kaede had refused to give any information on her clan's destruction. She was trying to keep Kagome safe. Even he knew that if his father had found out about the jewel he would have used the Shikon no Tama in his quest for world domination.

With noticeable pleasure, Madara proudly added, "His little ability never worked on me and he did try many times to control me during the battle. The wood release had no governance over those with Tengu blood. Rather it is latent or active. I speculate that it is because both Senju and Uchiha's developed a natural resistance to direct manipulation during their evolutionary growth. "

...and all the pieces of the puzzle had finally fallen into place.

Although all his senses were still alert, Itachi had fallen into a deep state of contemplation. All the information he'd just learned was running rapidly through his mind. Out of all that he had learned, only one thing concerned him the most and that was the history of the Shikon no Tama. Inside of Kagome's body was the Shikon no Tama. A power like no other… a unique artifact that held endless possibilities- if word got out… many people would seek out his sister in order to use her. The mere thought angered him. He wouldn't allow anyone to touch the jewel. It was inside of her, and from what he gathered it had chosen her, therefore it belongs only to her.

It was meant ONLY for her.

Something told him that events would not fare well if it were used improperly-

Suddenly, the wind began to howl violently. It swept through the trees, blowing the sturdy branches from their bark. The force behind the wind was nearly overwhelming. Shisui's bones were picked up and scattered about the field, some helplessly thrown into the river's edge. The demonic crows that flew about the air, desperately sought out safety in the battered tree's branches.

They grew silent, their bodies shaking and eyes opened wide.

Their horrible caws no longer prominent.

They were scared.

Izanagi was crying out as well. He as well as the rest of his flock knew what was happening. They knew this technique having seen Madara perform it many of times over the years._ 'No! No! No!' _he cawed out frantically; his beak was wide open, his wings batting furiously.

Despite his inner confusion, Itachi maintained a composed disposition. _'Calm yourself, Izanagi.'_ he steadily urged the agitated fiend, _'Explain the jutsu that Madara is performing.'_ Something unfavorable was about to take place and at the very least he needed to understand the jutsu the ancient avian had in his arsenal.

He needed to know the enemy.

Regardless of his position, he did not panic. He was not the type to of person that quickly fell into unnecessary hysteria. He could not prevent whatever was about to happen, therefore there was no reason to overreact.

There was nothing he could do.

Madara would not kill him, that he was certain of; however, kill and harm were two different things.

'_He is controlling time! Space! Time! Space! Pockets all over! In the air! Bad! Bad! Bad!' _

Pockets? Space? Time?

Uchiha Madara could manipulate time?

Itachi clenched his jaws. The bird was rambling, but he was able to easily understand his hysterical words. The most displeasing thing was that he hadn't once seen Madara perform any hand seals. This was because the jutsu required none. What happened next was abnormal… and many believe it to be impossible. Under the perceptive gleam of his Mangekyou Sharingan he watched as Madara's body began to ripple out of reality.

Literally-

The avian figure began to alter. The space around him appeared to constrict, straining to pull itself together, and the atmosphere grew heavy and thick with dark, demonic chakra. His body twisted into an elliptical spiral, and it appeared that a tunnel of wind was being drawn into his left eye. That of which was still in the form of a ring with three circular holes and then… he was gone.

Just gone.

The wind ceased to howl.

The crows didn't utter a sound.

Izanagi grew deathly still, his wings no longer beating the air.

Even with his newly evolved Sharingan, Itachi was unable to track the Tengu's movements, because the avian hadn't moved an inch.

He warped out of existence.

_... one second passed...two seconds...then three seconds-_

The crushing sounds of air streaming together, ripping and roaring demonically echoed all around him, and from every direction. There was no way to pinpoint the sounds, "What's wrong Itachi-kun?" Madara abruptly purred out from behind him, his voice more mocking then the devil's taunts, "Worried about your poor, weak little sister? Or maybe you're just worried about yourself?"

There was no time to turn to face Madara. Another raging wave of wind blew from behind him and the demon's dark presence once again vanished. He had used the jutsu once more, manipulating the space around his body; he returned to reality a moment later and his talon like claws had found their way around Itachi's neck.

Izanagi, the poor bird, released a panic cry, _'Master!'_ A cry of shock. A cry of horror, _'No! No! No!'_ The hold around his master's neck tightened viciously, and the older avian's talons pierced Itachi's pale skin with ease. A thin stream of scarlet blood slowly trailed down his neckline and disappeared into the collar of his shirt.

Madara spoke in a chilling voice, eyeing him with psychotic, bloody eyes, "Listen to me child and listen well. You are the Omega. I am your superior. You are nothing. I will only tolerate your disrespectful manners for so long before I...snap." His grip tightened even further, beginning to crush his fragile windpipe. Had he still been human, he would have been dead. Regardless of the pain, he kept his feature void of all emotions.

Under the hand of death he did what many could never do.

He showed no fear.

The lesser fiends that littered across the tree tops were deathly silent. They stared, wondering if their new master was about to be killed right before their eyes. It would be disappointing because he seemed to be far better than their last, but alas moving on was not a difficult task for them. Izanagi on the other hand wasn't taking Madara's attack well. He continued to scream like a banshee, his dark colored beak opened wide and his beady eyes ample with fear. He viciously batted his dingy feathered wings, deliberately whacking the older demon in the head. Sensing that the bird was insulting his pride, Madara didn't take the abuse well. With his free hand, he reached out and snagged Izanagi by the neck.

The speedy assault only caused the crow to panic more, just like any lesser beast would; he began to frantically fumble in the air. "Nasty little beast. Such a pest." Madara spat out in disgust as he tore Izanagi from his perch on Itachi's shoulders. In one fleeting instant he crushed the bird's scrawny neck and brutally flung him to the ground. He laid in a heap of crumpled feathers. The lesser youkai was not dead but the sight was rather sickening to watch. Due to his fractured neck he was unable to lift his head; his beak stuck solid in the damned earth. But his wings kept on flapping, in a desperate attempt to free himself. Loose feathers were being thrown into the air as was the dirt beneath them. The fiend did not struggle long.

His demonic blood was quickly mending the broken bones, and he was finally able to lift his head and take off into the sky. Izanagi took refuge in the mist of his flock; his talons clutched the bark of the larger tree. He squawked loudly, and briefly considered another attempt, but in the end he did not approach either demon. No doubt he wished to not have a repeat of the painful event. Madara narrowed his eyes into tiny slits, "No matter how many times I snap his neck...he never seems to die...damn bird..."

"Do you take pleasure in harming creatures that are weaker then you?" Itachi asked inquisitively. His voice low and raspy due to the crushing grip around his neck. Throughout the assault he'd remain in the same disposition. Expressionless. Emotionless. It didn't show on the outside, but in the inside he was furious. It would have been wise to bite his tongue, but the derisive comment had slipped out.

At least he had taken the avian's unhealthy attention off of his pet.

"What was that, child? Repeat it again. I didn't quite here you."

Itachi stared blankly at him, refusing to honor him with a reply. His Mangekyou Sharingan had never deactivated, and the kaleidoscope was spinning around in a hypnotic twirl – his eyes were merely reacting to his inner emotions and chakra spike. He knew that this cold night would be long and painful, but as long as Madara stayed away from his siblings he would endure.

* * *

**Present**

**Konohagakure-**

**The Tower, Second Floor Bathroom**

Not many females were in the strange predicament that she was in.

At this moment, Uchiha Kagome, a twelve year old girl, who truly knew nothing of the outside world was trying to figure out how to solve a dilemma. This happened to be an extremely complex dilemma that dealt with (of course) boys.

Two boys in particular!

It was normal, for an attractive female to have two or more males vying for their affection. Romance was always in the air, and fickle youngsters, despite their obvious inexperience believed that they were mature enough to handle a relationship. The truth was that they _were not_ and that was one of the many reasons why the relationships failed days, or perhaps weeks after they began. Nevertheless, the truth didn't stop pre-teens as well as teens from playing the roles of boyfriend and girlfriend.

So-

While the majority of females her age were ignorantly going about their days: Hanging with friends, engaging in the local gossip, and dating/dumping a few random boys here and there-

She didn't have that pleasure.

She decided to become a full-fledged Shinobi. One would assume that becoming a ninja would mean that there would be a lack of romance in one's life. In fact, that held true for many Shinobi. There was no time to flirt with another individual, when kunai and killer jutsus were being directed at their skull. She willingly engaged in high-risk activities where one was likely to meet a _scythe_ wielding Shinigami at an earlier age. Consequently, shouldn't there have been No time for affairs!

The life of a Shinobi was filled with danger. She had been nearly maimed, and killed, not to mention that she'd also attempted to kill others. She hadn't succeeded with her endeavor, but she was capable of taking another's life. Not that she wanted to. Her heart hated the idea, still, that did not mean she would be hesitant. Especially not if it were her loved ones' lives on the line-

Before the Chuunin Exams, she would have said her life was carefree. In the academy, females talked horribly about her, but she never let that drag down her '_carefree_' sprit. If they attempted to bite, she would _quickly_ bite back.

An Uchiha was prideful, therefore they did not back down to those who were beneath them. That did sound cruel, if not pompous, but many of the _negative_ traits of the Uchiha clan had rubbed off on her. She did presume everyone to be below her… like her pseudo sibling did, but when it came to the stalker fan-girls; it was a whole different story.

She was not malicious, thus she didn't wish any of them death, but that didn't change the fact that she wanted them to stop staking out her apartment.

Then there had been the missions with Kakashi-sensei. Many of which dealt with common chores and deliveries around the village. The only one that had ever been dangerous and life-threatening was the mission to the Mist. But still, she did not let the dangers of that mission get her down. Even though Zabuza had punched her in the stomach- _'and that seriously hurt,'_ she quickly bounced back once they arrived at Tazuna's- _'that annoying liars'_ home.

After her obaa-san had shown up, events got a little rough. She'd behaved very badly with the poor elder- _'I apologized and she knows that I love her so no harm done,' _but in the end, Sasuke assured her that everything was fine.

That nothing had changed.

'_Liar…' _she mentally insulted the male Uchiha,_ 'things did change, and you should have told me then, that way I wouldn't have to figure this out now.'_

Overall-

While many did not know it, there were certain things that got her down. There were these depressing thoughts that frequently crossed her mind, but she was able to quickly, and effectively lock those feelings away.

What was that saying?

Ignorance is bliss?

Or in her case, forced ignorance, coupled with knowing denial was bliss.

Remembering the past was not what she wished to do.

She just wanted to pretend as if her life was carefree and perfect.

The sad truth was that life wasn't perfect.

In fact, perfection was nearly impossible to attain.

Perhaps it just took the Chuunin Exams to bring that truth to the surface?

In retrospect, for her age, she was an extremely skilled ninja. She could _easily_ take on and defeat an opponent of her rank. It would take some quick planning, and careful execution of some, if not all of her abilities, but more than likely she would win. She was a very, very good Shinobi, and an excellent fighter, but knowing exactly how to execute an enemy would _not_ help her with this dilemma.

Sadly, she did not have mother who could explain to her how to handle a situation such as this.

While majority of younger females would have simply run to their Kaa-san and asked for guidance, she did not have that choice.

Uchiha Mikoto was dead, as was her biological mother. There was her grandmother, Kaede, but at this point she wanted to figure something out now, not later.

But-

Where was she to begin?

Didn't she have to pick one of the two?

Was that the right thing to do?

Regardless, in the end, it was all up to her.

Just because Sasuke demanded a relationship didn't mean that she had to stop liking Naruto and go along with what he wanted. Then again, shouldn't she be finding the fact that he loved her (and not in the sibling way) disgusting? Even he had assumed that she would feel that way.

Any normal person would have simply picked their crush of five years; forever shunned their false sibling for their behavior and went about their daily lives-

But not Uchiha Kagome, she had to actually _'think'_ about this. Regardless of how much she liked to believe that she was a normal girl, she was not. Therefore, her choices in life would always reflect upon her unbalanced psyche-

And it didn't matter what others thought about this because this was HER decision and no one else.

The disturbing truth was that she really didn't find anything unusual about Sasuke's feelings, nor did she see anything wrong with her thoughts of pursuing a romantic relationship with him… and she used the word romantic very loosely. Seeing as he was nothing but a bastard. A domineering bastard that seemed to have a whole lot of naughty, sexual fantasies running about his dirty little mind-

She shook her head, and took a deep breath. It would do no good for her to focus on why she was still angry with him. At least not while she was trying to come to some decision; what she needed to focus on was the issue at hand-

_Uchiha Sasuke?_ Or _Uzumaki Naruto?_

With a haggard sigh, she wryly observed her reflection in the mirror above the sink.

What she saw was an adolescent female, who looked nothing like a deadly Shinobi. Her lips were a pouting pink, creamy colored skin appeared healthy, while her cheeks possessed a barely noticeable rosy tint. Hazel-brown eyes held not the appearance of a trained killer, but of serene innocence, and her unbound, wavy black curls just barely touched her hips. _'Pretty?'_ she fleetingly mused, thinking of a compliment that her blond teammate had given her. Unlike other girls who spent a considerable amount of time in front of the mirror dolling themselves up, she did not.

She usually spent her days training, so there was no need to over indulge in accessories, and overall, she really didn't feel like looking at herself. Many had called her attractive, and she always agreed without a second thought, but when she actually took time to observe her own reflection, she did not see an ounce of perfection.

She saw her faults.

For one, she could see the signs of sleep deprivation. They were painted upon her features, and so were the symptoms of stress. While many would overlook them, she easily noticed the forming of dark circles underneath each eye. She hadn't been able to get some much needed rest, and last night she ended up staying awake…

Thinking-

And all that thinking was what was stressing her out. Not to mention, she was developing a slight headache. Of course, that was another reason why, she hoped to find an answer to this problem before leaving the washroom, lest she began to look far worse. Honestly though, the more she stared at herself, the more she disliked what she saw. One's worse critic was usually themselves. She was usually so very confident in her appearance, but that was only because-

'_You are very cute, Imouto.'_

Her eyes grew ample, and a horrified gasp escaped her lips when that familiar, soft spoken voice unwillingly reverberated through her mind. Such a sweet voice, _so_ kind, _so_ soothing and yet it made her _tremble_. With shaken hands, she anxiously reached for the knobs of the sink. Turning the faucet, she proceeded to gather a handful of warm water, and without a second thought she splashed the liquid onto her face.

Kagome gazed with a wide-eyed expression at her reflection; the water dripped innocently from her pert cheeks. Once again, she was allowing herself to venture off track and the subject that she was thinking of was so _disturbing_. She was supposed to be trying to figure out which of her teammates to like romantically. She was **not** supposed to be thinking about _him_.

She did not want to think about him.

She never, ever wanted to think of him.

The thought was far too much for her psyche to handle-

'It… _hurts_… '

It hurt so badly, and she felt that if she let her thoughts dwell upon the pointless past too long, that she'd break.

Literally! She would break-

Shattering into hundreds, of tiny little fragile pieces, Thus she was forced to do something that she'd done many times before in the past. She shoved the notion of him into the deepest depths of her psyche, and it wasn't until he was locked away, that she took a deep breath of relief.

A brief lapse of silence took over the room, and she gripped the sides of the sink as she finally allowed herself to focus on what mattered. "Which one?", Kagome quietly voiced the question out loud, _'Sasuke?…__nii__… or Naruto-kun? ... This was so much easier when I just had Naruto to like...'_

She really had no clue as to where to begin, which was why it was so difficult for her to get on track.

Maybe it would be best if she considered both boys positives and negatives? Then she could choose which one was better.

So-

It would probably be best to start at the beginning-

She had been crushing on Naruto, since she first saw him at the Academy. Her reasons for liking him in the beginning had been rather superficial, but then again, she had only been seven-years-old at the time. It had been his eyes, which drew her in. They were a pretty shade of bright blue, and he always looked so sad sitting alone on the swing set, and so, she invited him to have lunch with her.

That memory caused a coy smile to cross her lips…

Of course, overtime the small crush morphed into actual love.

It was very easy to fall in love with the blond once one really got to know his personality.

While he was extremely _dense_ and very playful the majority of the time, that was one of the many quirks that held her attention. After being around an extremely stern, emotionally challenged clan (her grumpy 'brother' included) for so long, one came to appreciate the lighthearted things in life. He was very determined and arrogant as well, but he had extremely strong values that he never once failed to act by, even in hopeless situations.

He'd have to be completely unaware of a problem, to not take heed and attack.

Plus he was loyal to a fault, and would literally die for her.

Now… he was rather messy when it came to his abode, always keeping his apartment in a state of perpetual chaos, but she didn't find that too annoying. Gross, yes, but not annoying. He was also pretty loud at times, but once again, that wasn't a big issue to her.

With those facts out of the way she decided to move on to choice number two.

Next up-

_Uchiha Sasuke._

Already was she feeling some frustration. Her brows twitched at the mere idea of her obnoxious '_brother'_.

She had _never_ crushed on him, like she'd crushed on Naruto. Nor had she _ever_ thought of having a relationship with him. Nevertheless, unlike the blond, who she gradually fell in love with over time, she had loved Sasuke since the beginning. Of course, that was only natural, seeing as they were together since infancy. They had shared the same crib, occasionally drunk from the same bottle, and even took bathed together as youngsters.

Although they had grown up, he still had this habit of crawling into her bed at night. By now she realized that it was because he just wanted to be near her and didn't want to be alone in his room. She did not mind, because she enjoyed being with him as well.

However, he hadn't slept in her for quite some time.

'_Actually… he hasn't slept with me since I caught him staring that night at obaa-san's shrine.'_

Suddenly his eerie gawking made sense. It had been a bit weird when she opened her eyes, and saw Sasuke (with a cold, intense, and somehow devious glare in his eyes) looming over her. That had been in the middle of the night no less! Let's not forget that the only light in the room had been the moonlight, and thanks to the blinds on the window, the beams barely flooded the space.

He probably stopped sleeping with her because he had the desire to do more than just _sleep_. Back then, he was still trying to hide his true feelings, hence he chose to put some distance between them.

When she really thought about it, him liking her wasn't all that surprising. At first she was shocked, but now that the presumption of him being interested in males was out of the way she could easily see all the hints that pointed to him being in love with her… and boy did Sasuke show a lot of observable hints over the past few months. In a way she felt a little silly for not noticing even though the 'gay' thing had kept her blinded from the obvious.

'_I bet he was thinking dirty thoughts… and that's why he ran out when I caught him gawking.' _She rolled her eyes and loudly scoffed, _'He always looks like he doesn't care or think about that kind of stuff, but he really does think about it. All the time I bet. He is such a pervert.'_

By now, most normal people would have looked at all of this and cringe with disgust. His behavior alone would have sent them running to the hills. That equipped with their history of being siblings should have been more than enough to make her not want a relationship with him, but alas, that wasn't how her mind worked.

From her brief analysis, the fact that they had been together so long meant that they already had a bond with each other.

A very deep bond and an equally long history that would without a doubt be a plus in a relationship-

Yes, he was a pervert, but he was a guy so that was _probably_ normal.

Although she had to say-

While she would never, ever tell Sasuke, the truth was that every single touch, as naughty and dirty as it was, had felt extremely good. Actually, good wasn't the exact word to compare it to. She still couldn't find the proper word to describe the sensations. The room hadn't been hot, but her body felt as if it were burning up. There had been this twisting pool of lukewarm heat in the pit of her tummy, and at the same time, the simple task of breathing had become difficult.

To put it simply, even her private parts had been throbbing-

'_I wonder if it would have felt the same way if Naruto-kun had of been on top of me instead of…' _Her cheeks flushed a dark shade of red at the wicked thoughts. _'Bad, bad girl!'_ She inwardly berated, as she made a hasty attempt to steer her mind in the correct direction, _'You are supposed to be thinking with your mind, NOT your body.'_

Now she was sounding/thinking like a pervert!

It was all Sasuke's fault!

If he hadn't tried to molest her in the waiting room she would never be having such naughty ideas! All he'd manage to do was wake up her newly budding hormones. He'd put these depraved thoughts into her head and now she was having a very difficult time removing them! She couldn't deny that she felt _curious_ about all the sexual 'stuff' that she'd experienced. It was one thing to 'learn' about sex and seduction in the class room, but a totally different thing to experience it yourself.

It… just felt really, really, really good-

Her eyes widened, while the blushing of her cheeks grew brighter. She stuck her hands under the running water and splashed another handful of liquid on to her face. This was just too difficult. It would be easier to just_ like_ them both and call it a day.

Nevertheless, she needed to take in consideration all the negative things about her _brother_-

"Oh boy… let's see," Kagome exhaustedly grumbled out, slowly running her fingers through her black curls. With a deep breath she easily began to list off every bad trait her pseudo brother possessed, "He's grumpy, bossy, possessive, controlling, irritating, and a complete **TEME** that doesn't know how to take **NO** for an answer**!**" Her soft voice raised a considerable amount with those last heated words, and apparently she'd spoken loud enough for her teammates, who were standing outside the bathroom door to hear.

"YEAH!" that voice belonged to her blond crush of five (almost six) years, "YOU ARE SO RIGHT, KAG-CHAN! YOU SHOULD HAVE BURNED HIS ASS SOME MORE! HE'S A TOTAL _BUTTHOLE_!"

Kagome was surprised to suddenly hear Naruto howls of agreement, "Naru-kun," she giggled quietly under her breath, and stared at the closed door. An amused smile worked its way onto her lips. She may have been annoyed but the kitsune vessel could always bring a smile to her face. He never failed to back her up, and _usually_ agreed with everything she said or did. It felt good to have someone on her side.

"Naruto," That growling voice came from a certain male Uchiha who happened to possess one hell of a temper, "Shut your mouth, idiot."

"Hey man, I'm not the idiot." Although she could not see his face she knew that he was sporting the usual snide grin. She could practically feel his amusement from where she stood, "You're the one that got your ass set on fire. Heh, you should have seen yourself run! You were shaking just like a little bitc- OW! WHY THE HELL DID YOU PUNCH ME?"

Kagome features faulted, a frown working its way onto her expression. The amusement she felt had been vanquished-

"If you don't _listen_ and shut your mouth I'll do more than hit you." Sasuke callously threatened. He seriously sounded as if he were planning to wring the other boy's neck if compliance wasn't given. One thing that was known about the Uchiha was that he could easily give off an '_evil_' and '_foreboding_' facade. Perhaps it was the way he carried himself or maybe it was just his looks?

He was the exact definition of darkness and then his eyes were always so cold, then those brooding features of his always seemed to portray anger or irritation.

Usually a mixture of both-

"…Geez. You could at least stop being a jerk," Naruto grumbled back. She imagined that he was rubbing his arm and glaring sharply at Sasuke, "cause it's not my fault that you pissed off Kagome and got your ass sat on- OW! SHIT! DAMN IT! IF YOU HIT ME AGAIN I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!"

And now he sounded peeved. Naruto may have been a sweetheart, but he really did have a temper. Although, she had to think that Sasuke was once again behaving a little strangely. Within the past few seconds he hit Naruto twice. Normally when the blond angered him, he'd belittle him, or ignore him. Then on occasion, if he were angry enough he'd grab him by the collar or some sort. From what she could recall though, he'd never lashed out so quickly when provoked by their playful teammate.

She was of course, excluding the time where Sasuke snagged Naruto (the first instance) by the neck whilst in the Forest Of Death, seeing as he'd been _desperate_ to keep the secret from her. Desperation could make a person act in ways they had never behaved before. Thanks to her near death battle with the sound genin, she knew that well enough.

Usually though, in all the years that they'd known each other, he never struck Naruto, _'I think something's wrong with him. He's gotten way more aggressive since he received that cursed seal,' _Kagome scowled, nibbling at her bottom lip in brief thought. She wanted to blame his behavior, all of it, on the cursed seal. Even his admittance to being in love with her, only because it would make everything _easier_. But apparently life wasn't easy, and his behavior had nothing to do with the curse. _'I removed it and yet I still feel a demonic aura from him. An aura that is different from the curse seal. If I didn't know any better I'd say that he's actually turned into a demo-'_

"Are you threatening me, Naruto?" Sasuke's unnerving voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Just stop punching me you _asshole_!" he angrily snapped back, "That shit _really_ hurts!"

"Naruto…"

"Sasuke…"

That was followed by the loud scuffling sounds of _someone_ being picked up then brutally slammed into the bathroom door. She could also hear vulgar curses spilling from Naruto's mouth- some more growling- which came from Sasuke, and well, basically the two boys were sounding a lot like testosterone driven animals bent on world destruction. Another thunderous bang followed and the poor door creaked and groaned under the weight of another body being thrown at it.

By now, Kagome was fed up and aggravated with _both_ males. She was having a difficult enough time thinking, but with the two fighting right outside the washroom, thinking was impossible, "IF YOU TWO DON'T STOP WITH ALL THAT FIGHTING I SWEAR I'LL COME OUT THERE! I SWEAR IT!"

Silence-

The priestess smirked triumphantly. Well, that was more like it. All she needed to do was screech, and then all went quiet. Although she was a bit surprised that Sasuke didn't try to snap at her. She had basically threatened and gave him a direct order and seeing as he wanted to have everything his way she expected him to say something back. Many would think that her setting his ass on fire would bring him to a certain level of understanding. Or at the very least make him shut his mouth until she cooled down.

Sadly, he was a major control freak, always had been, but it'd only escalated over the years. So she really doubted that he'd magically learned his lesson. It would take way more, probably another ball of fire, that of which needed to be directed at his head and not his ass-

"Kagome, you need to hurry up." Sasuke suddenly griped, apparently she had been right. He just couldn't keep his mouth shut. Her brows were already madly twitching. He had that _'obey me'_ tone in his voice and thanks to the night before, his behavior was already pissing her off. "We should have already been in the arena by now and you're _wasting_ my time."

She was wasting his time?

'_What?'_

"Kagome, are you listening to me or have you gone deaf?" now he sounded like he had a major attitude. Or, maybe she should say: A huge stick stuck up his butt.

That was it!

She placed her hands together-

_Tiger._

_Monkey._

_Boar._

_Tiger._

With those hand seals completed, she spun around and angrily marched to the door. In one swift moment, she'd grabbed the knob and practically ripped the poor door from its hinges. As soon as Naruto saw her fuming features (and the smoke coming from her mouth) he stumbled away from Sasuke. He was fully expecting for her to let loose another Katon at the overbearing Uchiha and didn't want to be caught in the crossfire.

Sasuke on the other hand, stood his ground. His eyes already a three tomoe'd crimson. He was preparing to evade anything she threw at him.

"Trust me," Kagome coolly clipped, darkened hazel eyes were fearlessly connected with the intense glare of his sharingan, "If I spit any fire at you- it'll take up the whole hallway and you won't be able to dodge. Your only choice would be to run. _Again_."

Sasuke's fist clenched. The threat was promising. He didn't have to examine the hallway to know that she was right. Evading would be impossible due to the width of the hallway. Regardless of all that, he still didn't want to back down. The one-sided battle last night, was embarrassing enough and he had the last few hours to dwell upon it. He liked to think that he hadn't run but the sad truth was that he did.

It was either flee, or be horribly burned.

In spite of the obvious truth, his _pride_ had still been shoved into the dirt and buried beneath a heavy pile of _filth_. She never did admit to belonging to him. In fact, she flat out denied it. He just couldn't understand her. Yes, he knew her well, but at the same time, she was a girl and they were extremely bizarre creatures. There were so many females in the village that would literally bow down and worship him with a single snap of the fingers.

But she on the other hand, had to be difficult-

"So basically," she smugly goading him in his hush, "having your sharingan on is _pointless_."

"Pointless?" Sasuke repeated derisively, "You are extremely sure of yourself, Kagome. Don't assume that you won last night. You only caught me off guard." After all he wasn't expecting for her to actually follow through with the attack hence it'd surprise him.

"Oh, don't worry. I know that it'll take more than a few balls of fire to put you in your place." Kagome replied, smiling angelically.

Sasuke scoffed at the sight of her seemingly sweet appearance. The girl wasn't an angel, but she was good at pulling off those innocent looks, "I doubt there is anything else you can do to me besides spitting fire jutsu's." She was looking a bit furious now, but despite that, he found his eyes wandering in a downwards path.

Perhaps, it was the perverted nature within him that caused his eyes to immediately focus on her chest. The slim little priestess was barely wearing a thing, minus the bandages and a pair of flimsy shorts that would without a doubt be easy to remove. However, he didn't spend much time ogling her breast, because located in-between the covered mounds, was a barely visible glint of what appeared to be purple chakra. Sharingan eyes darkened, and instinctively he knew what had caught his attention.

That chakra, belonged to the Shikon, and as long as he kept his blood limit activated he would be able to see the jewel. Of course, the power of the artifact was contained, unlike before when they faced Orochimaru.

He couldn't help but find it puzzling…

Before hand, he had been unable to see the Shikon, and he had looked upon her many times with his Sharingan. _'Why?'_ He struggled to find an answer to the mystery because the idea of not knowing something about his own mate was horrid. He could only come to one, quickly drawn out conclusion-

The jewel chakra source must have been dormant; therefore, he'd been unable to see it over the past years. If that wasn't the correct answer, then he didn't know what to make of it-

"If you keep staring at my breasts," Kagome's fiery voice broke his thoughts, and his eyes focused on her livid expression, "I'll slap you again."

"Yeah Sasuke, you pervert. Just keep on pissing her off," Naruto sarcastically suggested as he watched the miko's expression harden, "that's a really cool idea."

Sasuke didn't hesitate to snap back, "Shut up Naruto, or I will _hurt_ you again."

Hazel-eyes narrowed precariously, "… and if you touch Naruto-kun again, I'll show you that I can do far _more_ than spit Katon Jutsu's." Seeing as his chakra was _still_ that of a youkai, she could easily sting his flesh with a small amount of holy chakra.

It wouldn't kill him but it would _hurt_.

Naruto grinned. He was pleased by her defensive show, _'Hai! She still has my back. That's so damn awesome.'_ He'd honestly been a little worried that things would change once Sasuke told her the truth. The thought had very briefly crossed his mind in the forest, but due to the drama, he was unable to dwell upon it. But the fact that she was still standing up for him, like normal, was very reassuring.

Didn't that mean that nothing had changed between them?

It had to be.

Nevertheless, he was still a little confused at how things were suppose to work now that the teme had confessed. He hadn't exactly thought that far ahead. As of now, it just seemed as if the former siblings were clashing with one another. They were fighting the same way they had been the night before. Only this time, Sasuke appeared to be more determined to win the verbal battle.

The question was-

How long were they going to stay like this?

Kagome was stubborn, but so was Sasuke, so this could possibly go on for a very long time.

But when the bickering between them finally ceased, then what?

Sasuke was in love with Kagome (in his own twisted way) but he was also in love with the priestess.

Then what about Kagome? She was in love with…

Him?... Sasuke?

Both of them?

'_Aw hell, I'm confusing myself.'_

Sasuke was silent.

Her audacity was beyond frustrating at times! What he needed to do was take control of his team but he couldn't do so when Kagome wasn't in her place.

His mind momentarily strayed to the night before-

He was positive that he'd turned her on and had he been able to get her shorts down, he was quite sure that the evidence of her arousal would have been splattered all over her panties. Everything he'd done had her body hot with pleasure, and despite that, she still had the nerves to deny him.

He would not be pleased until she admitted to enjoying his touch.

'_Actually…'_ What would be even better was Kagome saying –out loud- that she belonged to him. That would be enough to quell his embarrassment. If he wanted that to happen he'd have to play the game strategically. He had to view the situation in the way that a ninja would view his enemy. If he wanted to win the battle he needed to attack when his opponent was vulnerable.

She was far from that; as a result he needed a certain level of patience before he could _pounce_.

He would need to change his approach.

Naruto raised a curious brow as he watched Sasuke's features morph from irritation to smugness. '_What's the creep thinking now?'_ His teammate was up to no good, _'whatever you're planning, it isn't gonna' work, bastard.'_

The blond peered between the two, hands resting on the back of his head. He may not have looked like it, but he was ready to run if the need arose. If things went anything like the night before then this hallway would soon become a steamy sauna. He was beginning to believe that Uchiha's enjoyed having a _hot ass_.

Some flames were slipping from her lips so there was a good chance that he too would be fleeing down the halls in a matter of minutes.

Still, he was kind of eager-

Eager to see Kagome put Sasuke in his place for the second time.

He didn't enjoy witnessing Kagome's anger, unlike a certain kitsune, but at this point he believed that Sasuke needed to be beat across the head a few more times. Moments ago, his rival had lost his temper and thrown him into the bathroom door. He was not the type to just curl over and cry; therefore he just had to retaliate. Thus he picked the Uchiha up by the shirt and slammed him into the door.

He had been taunting the dark-haired boy, but in his opinion that didn't give Sasuke the right to punch him in the stomach.

Twice.

He wouldn't have been so annoyed over the fact, had it not been for the staggering strength behind each strike.

Those punches really hurt.

His abdomen was still aching and he had the urge to clutch his stomach.

Sasuke had not only become more temperamental but seemed to have received a major boost in strength. Naruto was sure that if he unzipped his jacket and examined his stomach that he'd find a few nasty bruises forming. Once again he found himself missing the Kyuubi no Kitsune-

Kagome also noticed the clear change in his demeanor. He no longer looked tensed or defensive and he had also deactivated his sharingan. Her eyes narrowed precariously, _'What is he planning now…?'_

Sasuke casually tucked his hands in his pockets; sharingan orbs held a taunting gleam, "_Hell-cat_." The dark male audaciously addressed his pseudo sibling, his lips quirked up to show a very egotistical smirk. He couldn't help himself… he would change his approach but he would do so _later_.

The priestess' delicate features darkened considerably, hot smoke continuously slipping from her lips, "What was that, _teme_?"

Naruto didn't even bother to comment, although he did move a few feet to the left. Just in case. Distance between him and Sasuke was extremely vital at this point. But he had to admit, _'That nickname actually fits, Kaggy.'_ She could be so sweet at times, not to mention, overly affectionate as well.

However, if you piss her off…

The angelic little girl could seriously fuck you up.

"You heard me. I shouldn't have to repeat myself but-" Sasuke continued in a smooth voice, his dark eyes observing every single emotion that crossed her face, "just in case you're short of hearing… I called you a _hell-cat_."

Kagome wasn't too sure of how to reply to the title. Was she supposed to take offense, and spit a ball of fire at him, or just stand there blinking? He hadn't exactly spoken the words in an insulting way-

It sounded as if he were teasing.

Then again that was pretty strange because he hadn't teased her since they were small children. She blinked once again. Filled with confusion, she tilted her head. That subtle movement caused several strings of black hair to fall in front of her face. Instinctively, she reached up and brushed the long locks away-

It was a seemingly harmless move.

Something that anyone would do if their hair was annoyingly straying into their sight, however in her case it proved to have an unexpected result. When she pushed the strands away, she just so happened to exposed the skin of her neck. Of course, that wouldn't have been such a big deal, had it not been for the horrible blemish that marred the skin-

Naruto's mouth fell open and his blue eyes grew large with alarm. Sasuke on the other hand, gave a momentary look of surprise. Even though, one wouldn't be able to tell from first glance, seeing as his eyebrows only raised a fraction of an inch. Quickly though, the surprise vanished only to be replaced with a very, very haughty smirk.

"What the hell happened to your neck, Kag-chan!" the vessal practically howled out.

Kagome grimaced feeling confused and flabbergasted over his concerned outburst. He sounded absolutely horrified, "My neck?" She inquired in a lost voice, "What's wrong with my neck?"

The blond's brows twitched at the inane question. How could she not know that she was sporting a rather nasty bruise? The blotchy mark was a dark shade of black and purple. Overall, it looked painful and he couldn't understand how she missed it while in the bathroom-

Or at the very least, FEEL the pain.

It had to hurt didn't it?

"Kaggy... you have a huge bruise on your neck." Naruto told her in a shaken tone. His arm fell to his side and he squinted hard, "It looks _really_ bad."

Kagome simply stood there, as her mind processed his words. Due to all the drama, her poor brain was a bit slower than normal. It was during her silence that Sasuke coolly (and very bravely) strutted to her side.

The miko didn't notice his presence until he was standing right before her. She hadn't forgotten her anger towards her_ brother_, so as soon as she realized that he was standing so near, she turned her narrowed gazed onto him. Staring up through annoyed hazel, she rudely snapped out, "Did I say you could stand next to me? I'm still mad at y-"

The words were caught in her throat, all thanks to Sasuke. He raised his hand and gently cupped her cheek in a soft caress. Using his thumb, he traced a slow path underneath her right eye. He was acting as if they hadn't just been engaged in a _heated_ fight. He'd touched her so casually and for a moment, her anger was overcome with bewilderment.

He was wearing a cold smirk and his eyes held a deviously thrilled gleam, "Hell-cat," he repeated in a very husky voice that caused a few unexpected shivers to travel through her body. His hand strayed from her cheek, and traveled south. He dragged his knuckles along the length of her neck, frivolously pushing back the hair that had once again fallen in the way.

"Hey... bastard..." Naruto grumbled, exasperated. To him it seemed as if Sasuke was falling back into his molestation mode, "If you try to get freaky with her again, I'll kick the shit outta' you."

Uchiha Sasuke had always been good at disregarding others. He continued to speak, acting as if the blond had said nothing, "You spent so much time in the mirror so one would think that you'd examine your body better."

Naruto furrowed his brows, baffled. He gazed between them baffled and apprehensive. He still hadn't realized that his rival had been the one to leave the bruises. Without his kitsune to inform him of more detailed (mature) facts, he was extremely slow when it came to certain things.

The clueless boy was still trying to figure out whether or not Sasuke was about to pounce their female teammate as he'd done the night before.

Said female was wearing a mean little scowl. His puzzling words only angered her further. She hadn't spent her bathroom break in front of the mirror! Well, kind of, but she hadn't been pointlessly staring at herself. She had been TRYING to think, but thanks to the boys', her thoughts were rudely interrupted. So, despite the enjoyment she felt from Sasuke's touches, she was able to ignore it. All due to the stark irritation that suddenly overwhelmed her senses.

In one sporadic moment, she smacked his hand away, "I don't know what you're talking about and don't touch me like that unless I say you can!"

Sasuke was not the slightest bit phased by her aggression. He was beginning to enjoy her violent behavior. She was a challenge and he always loved to conquer every challenge that came his way. She was so aggravating, but he felt much better, all thanks to what he just witnessed. At first he felt some confusion since he originally assumed that her body automatically healed itself when wounded. Apparently, that assumption was incorrect because she hadn't healed the _hickeys_ that littered her neck.

Skin that was normally flawless was now covered with the darkened contusions.

They were as obvious as day itself.

"Kagome," Sasuke spoke her name in a smothering whisper, "My _'marks'_ are all over you. So tell me, what were you saying about _'not'_ belonging to me?"

* * *

**Crow Rat's Note: ...Sasuke (the jerk) is really going to have to work on his 'romantic skills' because he is doing horrible job at 'wooing' Kagome. Although I must say... Kagome mind has gone down the path of naughtiness. I blame Sasuke for that. For those who want some Naruto and Kagome fluff- that'll be coming soon. I haven't forgotten about them and they haven't forgotten about each other.**

**Anybody else annoyed with Sasuke? He may be going through changes (just like Madara was) but he's still annoying at times. Honestly, he's just a teme, and the demonic blood is making his natural personality worse. **

**On another note, never forget that this is a A/U. -grins-**

* * *

**Fyfy's Note: **_**'**__He was beginning to believe that Uchiha's enjoyed having a hot ass.'_** - BAHAHAHAHAHAH...**I laughed so loud, I don't know if she intended it as a pun or not but BAHAHAHAHHA...Nice one. XD I loved this chapter, it made me laugh just as much as the itachi-kisame scene before. Mann, I love Crow, don't you?

* * *

**Rebirth Facts:**

**- **Without Kyuubi no Kitsune to influence his thoughts and feed him demonic chakra, Naruto has obviously become _somewhat_ docile. Don't expect for him to remain this way, seeing as Kyuubi will be coming back.

**- **Kagome has a strong _sexual attraction/ sibling (brotherly) attachment_ for Sasuke. While she does love him, all thanks to their extensive history together, she is not _'in love'_ with him in the same way that she is _'in love'_ with Naruto. When it comes to Itachi, she has a serious brother complex with him. You could describe it as an obsession (fixation). She admired/ deeply loved him as a child and saw him as a godlike figure. Neither Naruto nor Sasuke stand a chance when put up against the prodigy.

**- **Denial is the refusal to acknowledge the existence or severity of unpleasant external realities or internal thoughts and feelings. Kagome suffers from an extreme form of self-imposed denial. Her denial protects her from the emotional shock and intense grief of her past. She also has **Borderline Personality Disorder. **BPD can be reduced to a series of inter-connected and, at times, elaborate defenses that serve to promote dissociation (or fragmentation) and denial.

_Any questions? Ask away, although, those that result in serious spoilers can't be answered! I don't want to ruin everything for you!_

* * *

**Update Schedule**

* * *

_Reviews_= Update **Date** (wait time)

_45+_ Wednesday, **May 25** (two weeks)

_35+_ Wednesday, **June 1**(three weeks)

_25+_ Wednesday, **June 8** (one month)

Counting stop after 72 hours. The update date will be posted on my profile on: April 14, 2011.

_All flames, words of hate, pure detest, and anger will be quickly deleted. Let's be civil! Constructive criticism is always welcomed._


	27. Chapter 27: Emotionally Challenged

**Title:** Rebirth

**Author:** Passionate Crow Rat

**Rating:** M

**Main Pairings:** _Kagome/Itachi/Naruto/Sasuke _

**Side Pairings:** _Kagome/Gaara,_ (a very, very deep friendship that can be seen as one-sided love) _Kagome/Neji_ (one-sided love- however, these two will have a very… interesting relationship. Read, and you'll find out.), _Sakura/Lee_ (Hey, the power of youth is still prevailing. Poor Sakura-chan is gonna have to run from his cheesiness) _Kaede/Sarutobi_ (Aww, its old people love)

The side pairings are subject to grow, as the fiction progresses, but the main pairings (_a.k.a: The Harem_) will never, ever ever change.

**Warnings: A/U Crude Language, Drama, and of course A/U! **

**Summary:** The twisted truth is out. Sasuke doesn't see Kagome as his sister, but as his possession. He desires her, and Naruto does as well. But they aren't the only ones. A certain weasel has staked his claim. What Uchiha Itachi wants: Uchiha Itachi will get.

**Disclaimer:** I wish I own both series, but sadly, I do not. However, Izanagi is still mine. I doubt anyone else wants him anyhow, seeing as he's an ugly, flesh eating bird. The bizarre plot that will continue to show itself also come from my twisted imagination. Let not forget about my muses/beta(s) that also feed me brain food on a regular basics.

**Crow Rat's Notes: ****Please read the Author Note at the bottom of the chapter! It is very, very important! Also please vote on the poll that is on my profile. My beta, Fyfy will be out of commission for a short while, therefore I will be going on a short hiatus (until she returns) after the next update!**

**Dedication: ****Yokata Mizu Yosei**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Emotionally Challenged**

* * *

**Konohagakure**

**The Tower, Second Floor Hallway**

It took Kagome a moment to register his words. All she knew was that he was, once again, making an annoying attempt to claim her, but what was this about 'his mark'? That expression had tossed her for a loop, which resulted in her extreme puzzlement. The young priestess stood still batting her lashes in confusion. Finally though, after what seemed like an _eternity_, the meaning of his haughty words finally clicked.

_'My neck? His marks? ... My neck...-" _Her inner parroting came to an abrupt halt, and alluring hazel-orbs widened to the size of saucers. She was suddenly recalling a memory that was still very fresh within her mind: Her pseudo brother's sensual, albeit somewhat painful bites to her neck. He'd dragged his teeth, those of which were _awfully _sharp, along her sensitive skin; occasionally nipping at her flesh. The force that he used had not been enough to break the skin, but it was probably more than enough to rupture the blood vessels underneath. Broken vessels would of course result in surface bruising…

Realization struck hard, and the meaning of his snide comment was starting to make perfect sense. Did this mean...?

The priestess let out a loud horrified gasp, and impulsively clasped a hand over where she assumed the 'marks' to be. She had no idea of how bad it looked, but judging by _Naruto-kun's_ earlier appalled reaction, it HAD to be bad!

Nevertheless, she wouldn't know until she actually saw for herself-

Just like that, in the fraction of a second the miko vanished, leaving Naruto and Sasuke alone in the hallway. She had moved so fast that neither would have known that she'd dashed back into the bathroom had it not been for the door slamming shut. Once again, the wood creaked and groaned; obviously it would be able to take much more abuse.

"Kag-chan...?" the blond muttered, still bewildered. What was that all about? It wasn't making sense to him. She had obviously been healed from the wounds due to the battle with the deceased sound trio, but now, she was suddenly hurt again. Then there was Sasuke saying that those were his marks... which in turn made her 'his' and-

Naruto gasped so hard that he nearly choked.

The truth finally clicked and he wasn't pleased about the discovery. He was downright pissed, "Teme!" the blond's harsh shouts gained the other boy's attention. Sasuke was staring smugly at the door, a twisted little smirk on his face. When his teammate turned to him, he angrily accused, "You fucked up Kag-chan's neck when you molested her didn't you!"

Had he not been so easily irritable at this point, Sasuke would have dismissed him with a scowl. Once again, Naruto was claiming that he molested her, something that he still did not agree with. Kagome's body had reacted to him, enough said. That eliminated all the blond's accusations of molestation. He wouldn't waste his time with trying to convince her seeing as she would naturally rebel… spitting more Katon's in the process-

'_I have to wait until her guard is down and then...'_

Regardless of his delight over the marks, he was still analyzing the situation. There was, however, one thing that seemed strange; according to his earlier assumptions, she possessed the ability to heal herself unconsciously with holy ki. Therefore, logically those bruises should have never been able to form.

His assumption had been incorrect-

"TEME! DON'T IGNORE ME!" roared a certain blue-eyed blond, "YOU DID IT, DIDN'T YOU? ADMIT IT!"

Sasuke narrowed his obsidian gaze on the bijuu host. A single brow rose in a mocking manner, "You're just now realizing that?" he wouldn't even bother to correct him on the 'molestation' thing. Some people just couldn't comprehend certain things, "Your stupidity never ceases to amaze and irritate me."

"-and your arrogance still pisses me off!" Naruto admitted in a heated yell. He was absolutely fuming. The fact that the Uchiha obviously didn't feel bad for what he did to the poor miko's neck was only serving to infuriate him further. However, it was more than that. He was feeling extremely aggravated over his possessive behavior.

It was true that the cold male had always been extremely protective over Kagome. So protective that it probably caused quite a few people to speak out in curiosity. It had been this way since they were children; however, as of late things seemed to venture pass the fine line of sibling's compassion and to stark ownership. _'What is going on with him? I'd swear that he's changed, and for the worse, since we entered the forest.'_ It was like this place brought out every horrible trait that the Uchiha possessed and amplified it by a thousand. He was starting to believe that Sasuke, while in love with their female teammate, actually saw her as a possession.

A piece of property.

Kind of like a highly expensive portion of land that yielded a lofty profit each month-

Yes. That was a perfect example.

The Uchiha saw her as his _property_ and figured that he could do whatever he pleased in spite of what anyone (her included) said. Well the bastard had another thing coming if he thought that terrible behavior was going be allowed to continue.

Kagome wouldn't allow that, and neither would he-

Sasuke's expression darkened considerably, "Don't start with me, Naruto. I'm not in the mood." He warned in a tone void of emotions. He was satisfied, but listening to the vessel chides would not bode well for his temper. Usually, he could tolerate Naruto's behavior for days upon days, not once snapping, but this time it was different.

He felt like striking Naruto-

Again.

_'... No.'_

It was more than that.

He didn't just want to strike his teammate. A punch or two was by no means enough. There needed to be more, because hitting Naruto was not solving the problem. What he truly wanted to do was ruthlessly beat the boy, perhaps, maim and break a few bones in his body. In the end, after he was done, Naruto would be unable to raise a single finger, lest he wished to experience undeniable pain and anguish-

A barely visible scowl marred his lips. All of his thoughts were sinister. Even for someone of his stature. Not to mention, the aggressive ideas creep up on him without notice. One moment he was feeling annoyed, and wished to simply hit the blond, and the next he wanted to beat him into a coma.

While morbid, it would at least solve the problem…

Then again-

It would not.

Naruto may have been a fool, but Kagome was still in love with him. She would be more likely to rebel against him if he harmed him. Besides, if he followed through then there was a high possibility of killing him and he did not want that. Just as before, he could only blame his feelings on attachment.

When one has spent so much time around an individual, a bond would naturally form between the two.

Sasuke did not realize that was what was left of his humanity speaking.

He still had some form of compassion within him, but at the same time, he had the horrible seeds of hate growing within him as well. So, it would come as no surprise that, no sooner did his humanity prove its point, that a more instinctual psyche made its debut-

_'Competition.'_ he mused with dark intent, _'You never let the one who wants what belongs to you live, regardless of how you feel about them. All challengers deserved death.'_

Kill him.

He should kill him.

No if, ands or buts about it-

"TEME!"

Had he been a weaker male he would have howled out in frustration. Naruto was annoying but he could not force himself to follow through with his conniving thoughts. If it was any other person that was grating on his short patience, one that was threatening to take what he considered his; he would have simply slit their throat with a kunai and be done with the ordeal.

Emotions… how he detested having them, _'If only I could become heartless…'_ It would be better, feeling nothing for no one but himself. To have no regards for any other would surely make life easier-

"What do you want, Naruto?" Sasuke finally acknowledged the impatient male.

The vessel crossed his arms over his chest. He spoke with a look of admonishment, "Just because you fucked up Kagome's neck with your freaky molesting doesn't mean that she belongs to you."

Now those words were more than enough to gather Sasuke's undivided attention. Once again, he faced his competitor and snapped in a harsh growl, "So I am assuming that you think that she belongs to you." His voice also held an obvious hint of forewarning, for he was literally daring the boy to agree, "Right, Naruto?"

Naruto gnashed his teeth. Those words were so like him. He was all about possession. If it wasn't for him knowing the bastard so well, he would assume that Sasuke held no love for Kagome, and only thought of her as a trophy. But there was no way that could be true, "Kagome belongs to herself, Sasuke." He readily snapped back, "Not to you or me so you need to stop saying that shit."

A momentary lapse of silence transpired between the two males. Sasuke didn't know what to say or how to react. He didn't understand the blond's logic. He'd assumed that the container would attempt to verbally claim Kagome as his.

If that had happened-

He would have attacked him.

Of course, he couldn't bring himself to go in for a killing blow, _'…and it would be simple to kill him now, since he does not have the Kitsune.' _but that didn't mean that he wouldn't have struck him repeatedly.

He initially planned to deal with the blond after he handled Kagome, but there was an overwhelming urge that demanded he do so now, "Naruto," he spoke evenly, his expression suddenly void of emotions. Perhaps, Naruto was only speaking this way because he was attempting to agree with Kagome, as usual? "Admit that she belongs to you. Say it, and challenge me now."

Fuck waiting.

Uzumaki Naruto was the biggest threat. It may not seem that way to any outsider, but the truth was blatantly obvious. All he needed to do was eliminate Naruto. Since he could not murder him, he could at least challenge him. They could fight it out, and the winner would take Kagome, while the loser would give up all claims-

And he didn't plan to lose.

Naruto scoffed loudly, feeling more than a little fed up with his rivals crap. Hadn't he just said, a moment ago that the miko belonged to herself?

'_Sasuke's brain must have malfunctioned.' _

It was strange.

In the past, he had always felt as if he were two steps behind the Uchiha.

Sasuke excelled at everything.

The two of them became friends thanks to Kagome, who'd invited him to lunch, and he noticed how advanced the other boy was. Not only did every female love the dark haired male but he mastered every basic skill taught.

Every.

Damn.

Skill.

It didn't matter how much he trained, he was never able to outdo his rival. That changed when the Kyuubi no Kitsune destroyed the ninth seal and made contact with him.

Even though he used to feel inferior to Sasuke, he still admired him for his talents.

Honestly…

He'd thought that the Uchiha was pretty damn awesome.

It was ironic at how things had suddenly changed. He no longer thought Sasuke as awesome; instead he was beginning to think that the boy had turned into a dumbass, "I love Kagome, and I have since we were kids, but that doesn't mean that I think she belongs to me! You should feel the same way too! Hell, you've known her longer than I have! Just because you love her doesn't mean you own her! That's why she got mad in the first place, _stupid_!"

Sasuke did hear a good portion of what was being yelled to him, but his mind only seemed to focus on one word, "Did you just call me stupid?"

"Yah, that's right. I called you stupid," Naruto fearlessly confirmed, fully aware that he was further riling the temperamental male, "Since when did Kagome become yours! You didn't use to say bullshit things like that!"

Sasuke chuckled nastily; his shoulders shaking with each sarcastic laugh. It was an eerie repeat of his dabbles in the curse seal. The only difference was that he hadn't sprouted a set of wings, "Just because I never said it, doesn't mean that I didn't think it, you idiot. Don't assume that you know me. You only know what I let you know."

"I do know you! And I know that you're lying!" Naruto furiously retorted, refusing to believe it. There was no way Sasuke had always thought of her as a possession, "Why don't you stop acting like a dumba-"

The blond was never able to complete his angry outburst, all due to Sasuke's abrupt lunge. One moment he'd been standing right in front of him and the next? He found himself being brutally slammed into the wall. The nauseating echo of _–bones-_ cracking met his ears. The force in which Sasuke had used was that immense.

Just when did the Uchiha become so strong? At first he felt nothing. His body had not yet registered the damage… a low bestial growl reverberated from his attacker's throat-

That was when his senses began to gather themselves. Every sensation flooded his psyche.

The first thing he took note of was the pain. He may have been accustomed to being hurt –_it was a natural thing for a ninja_- but he still never welcomed it. Only a masochist would. His ribs weren't broken, but he knew he'd be sporting an unsightly bruise in a few hours.

Then he focused on Sasuke's features. They were, nose to nose with him, the Uchiha held him against the wall by the collar of his jacket. He looked enraged. Another growl came forth, but this one was followed by words, "Don't you _ever_," he emphasized the word by pressing him further against the wall, "insult me again, Naruto. Learn your place."

"Goddamnit!" Naruto cursed in a harsh snap. He prided himself for not crying out. He was taking this abuse like a man. He placed his hands against Sasuke's chest, and tried to shove him away, however, that did not work in his favor. He was pushing against a solid brick wall! In the past, it would have been fairly easy to get out of this hold and retaliate.

Even without Kyuubi's aid.

Either he'd gotten weaker, or the bastard had gotten stronger. He had the feeling it was the latter; "I'm not your fucking ragdoll, Sasuke!"

"Don't you dare curse at me again, Naruto." Sasuke callously growled, easily lifting him into the air. His back drug roughly against the concrete wall, and his feet were a few inches from the floor, "Understand?"

"If you're trying to scare me it won't work," the blond evenly informed. The Uchiha gave a deep inhale, his nostril flared- but he did **not** try to struggle. Not this time. There were many things that he could do to get out of this position. He was by no means helpless, even without Kyuubi. Some of his jutsu's were pretty damn advanced for a simple genin. He didn't have to stand here and take this abuse.

Sasuke had _somehow_ gotten stronger, but blunt strength wasn't all that many thought it to be-

'_I could always head butt em' again.' _he dryly mused, however he doubted breaking the boys nose –again- would solve the problem.

He didn't want to fight.

That was never his intention in the first place. All he wanted to do was get his point across. He wanted to help his friend. Save him from the horrible path that he seemed to be pursuing. If things continued this way he knew that their team –their make shift family- would suffer greatly. They were all in this together. If one member of the team had an issue, it affected the other two.

So if Sasuke didn't cease his behavior with Kagome…

They would continue to fight and it wouldn't take long for their family to fall apart because of this!

'_I don't want that. I don't ever want to be alone again…'_

He was orphaned at birth.

He never had a family until Kagome and Sasuke came along.

That day his life had changed for the best and he was no longer alone. It seemed to work that way for them all. After the massacre they'd both become just like him. For five years they were together. Not a single day went by without them being side by side… and he loved it!

Every moment he cherished!

He did **not** want their family to fall apart and the idea scared him senseless. Paranoia had already taken root within his heart and yet he wasn't too sure of how to express his concerns. Hence, it came as no surprise when he blurts out the wrong things, "You always called me stupid and treat me like a _dumbass_. But you know what, teme? You're the only _dumbass_ around here. You're just so much of _dumbass_ that you don't KNOW you're a _dumbass_!"

* * *

After Sasuke's comment she'd turned tail and ran. Moving quicker than the average kunai, she bolted out of the hall and back into the lavatory. Had there been some random leaves scattered about the hallway, her hasty retreat would have surely turned them up!

In front of the full length mirror, she finally moved her hand away from her neck so that she could observe the so called _horrible_ damage that had been done.

"One, two, three," The young miko wryly poked at the purplish bruises along the right side of her neck. It looked like they were actually starting to merge together into one large UGLY mark! She hadn't realized that Sasuke had done so much to her in such a short period of time. This was ridiculous! What made it worse was that he obviously felt that he had gotten one over on her because of this. She could tell by the arrogant look in his eyes when he pointed the marks out. Not to mention he'd been so much of a jerk that he'd decided to claim that they represented her 'belonging' to him.

He thought he'd gotten the last say in.

That he'd won their little war.

Somehow she already knew that she and her sibling (and at this point that term should only be used in a figuratively manner) were engaged in war. It started the moment she'd defy and set his bullheaded ass on fire. Literally speaking of course- seeing as his behind had been scorched by her flames. This wasn't a normal war so to speak but she had obviously challenged him and he would do anything he could to win.

This bruise was his way of getting the last say in-

This did not make her his property as he was so eager to claim!

There had to be a way to get rid of them.

As long as they remained he'd have the last say in. It didn't matter how much she sought to deny his claim! He'd simply point out that he'd given her a yucky hicky and taunt her endlessly...

Just like when they were children (minus the _love_ bites of course).

He'd taunt, tease and then demand her attention after he'd been a total teme. If it weren't for Naruto she'd firmly believe that all men were overbearing bastards, "Okay. Take a deep breath. Now what did you learn in basic medical class?" She slowly ran her fingers over the mark. He'd been rough enough to cause the vessel beneath the skin to rupture, "Bruises. These are bruises and that means they are basically wounds."

This meant-

A clever smirk graced her lips.

Hours ago she was still injured from her battle with the deceased sound trio. Her body had been wreaked both mentally and physically. Honestly… while she hadn't expressed her fear to her teammates, she had the eerie feeling that she was going to die from those wounds. After all, her body seemed to have been shutting down. It hadn't been a very pleasant experience but regardless of her fears she did survive thanks to her holy ki.

Once it replenished, she'd woken up healed of all her wounds. So why had her holy chakra not instantly healed the bruise? Wasn't it supposed to do it automatically, just as it had done while she slept? She had more than enough chakra in her reserves. Actually, she was completely full on both normal and holy ki, "Maybe I need to focus my chakra to the wounds?" Kagome wondered curiously as she channeled a reasonable amount of ki to her hand. Placing her palm over her neck, she released a steady stream of ki into the skin. Really, this made no sense. She'd magically healed before and with no effort on her part, but she didn't know what else to think-

A short minute passed, and she removed her hand…

Only to find Sasuke's hickies mocking her still.

"Huh?" the miko grumbled with both annoyance and confusion, "Did I do it wrong?" With that thought in mind, she repeated the process. Focusing more chakra into the wound-

Sadly, the results were the same.

"But why? I don't understand…"

This made no sense!

Her holy chakra healed her before so it should do it-

The priestess' frustrated thoughts came to a sudden halt as realization struck in.

Kaede, her grandmother had never once said that a priestess had the ability to heal with spiritual ki before. She had merely assumed that after she'd woken up without injury. Simply put, she only jumped to a reasonable conclusion without taking notice of an obvious fact. Obaa-san would have never forgotten to tell her such an important detail.

So…

How had she been able to recover from life threatening wounds in the matter of hours?

One moment she was trying to figure out how to be rid of the bruises and the next?

The petite priestess was pacing the cement floor, with her arms crossed tightly..

The sounds of harsh whispers abruptly met her ears. More than likely those voices belonged to her male teammates who were probably feuding (again) in her absence. She ignored the sounds, finding the mystery before her to be far more important. It wasn't as if they would actually kill each other. Several more minutes passed, and her pacing did not cease.

Suddenly, her hazel eyes widened.

If she hadn't been the one to heal herself then…

"The Shikon no Tama." Kagome muttered, instinctively placing a hand in-between her breast. Before the Forest of Death, she'd always believed that the history lesson that her grandmother enjoyed telling her was false. Silly stories made up by the elder to keep her entertained during their training sessions which usually strayed on the border of boredom.

After all-

Who would take it seriously?

_Gods?_

_Goddesses?_

_Demons?_

_War?_

A spiritual demi-goddess battled three powerful dragon demons bent on the destruction of mankind and due to her _'suicidal jutsu'_ the youkai as well as her soul were contained inside a small jewel. As long as the jewel remained pure of all taint the Goddess would rule the jewel as the dominated being while the Youkai remained submissive. While interesting when viewed as a fairy tale, it sounded like a load of rubbish when seen as reality. Obviously though, after everything that happened, she knew that it wasn't a mere tale to be told for entertainment.

When facing Orochimaru she'd heard the feminine voice of another speaking to her. It had demanded that she kill the disgusting abomination and if she didn't know any better... she believed that it'd also offered her the power to do so. It was so difficult to recall the events because many of her senses had temporarily shut down. However, she had been able to 'hear' the voice and 'feel' the pulsing sensation in her chest.

The pulsing had to have been the Shikon no Tama, while the voice?

"Hello? Jewel? Can you hear me?" No sooner did those words leave her mouth, did she feel like a total idiot. She was standing in front of the mirror and trying to communicate with the marble in her chest. Despite feeling silly, she didn't cease to try again. Maybe if she asked it for help, it would get rid the bruises. At this point she was a bit desperate, "Jewel? Hello…? Can you heal me?" She grew silent as she waited for a reply.

Said reply never came.

Kagome's brows knitted together, a scowl tipped her lips. "Please?" she added attentively hoping to persuade the entity that she knew laid within her.

As each second passed, she felt more and more like an idiot.

Negativity was already sinking in.

Maybe she'd been hearing things? After all the fight against the snake Sannin had been extremely traumatic…

'_No.'_ a firm shake of the head followed, _'I wasn't hearing things… Maybe if I…'_

Slowly, and very carefully she whispered the name of the demi-goddess: "Naohi? Eh, um…Naohi-sama?" and this time, to her utmost surprise there came a soft, somewhat _exhausted_ reply-

**:Hai…?:**

The young miko's mouth fell open. Had it been possible, her jaw would have hit the concrete. Her heart was pounding frantically. She'd spoken the name of the goddess and thus the entity had telepathically replied.

* * *

Sasuke managed to press him further into the wall. His malicious Sharingan orbs burned a fiery red, "What kind of fucked up logic is that!" he spat out furiously, fighting desperately to keep his voice from rising. He didn't want Kagome to witness this fight, "I'm the one who graduated at the top of the class, while YOU were at the bottom! Dead. Last. Had it not been for that bijuu you would have never advanced!"

If it weren't for the situation, Naruto would have tossed his head back and groaned. Were they really back to that old subject? About him using powers that was not his own? Thanks to the Kyuubi's guidance, he'd long since decided that the nine-tail's power was his power. The beast was put into him as an infant, therefore it was only logical that he take advantage of what was in his possession. They were going to merge, **with Kagome's help.**

According to the bijuu, he would become the Kyuubi, and the Kyuubi would become him.

Besides, Sasuke had no right to even complain about him using the red chakra. His rival was literally obsessed with power, just as he was obsessed with Kagome. He would take advantage of any source that came within his grasp. Rather it be his own, or someone else's. The cursed seal was a good example of this fact. If he did something it was all cool, but if someone else did the same then he'd rebuke them.

So…

His face crumpled into a rueful grimace, _'The teme is a hypocrite.'_ He thought dryly.

Sasuke had taken his comment the wrong way! It wasn't surprising seeing as it'd come out like an insult. He was just horrible at phrasing his words. What he was trying to say was that Sasuke couldn't seem to realize that he was making a huge mistake…

Just how was he supposed to get his feelings out without violence? He was so used to resorting to aggression but somehow he just knew that it wouldn't work.

It'd only make things worse and Kagome would be angry if she saw them fighting.

Again.

Naruto's frustration and heartache was massive. It hurt worse than his ribs and stomach which were still throbbing all due to the Uchiha harsh abuse; "Damn…" his voice was so heavy with anguish that Sasuke's stiffened, "You don't get it? You're just gonna' make Kag-chan mad and then she won't want to like you at all. All because of how you act! So stop being such a jerk, unless you want Kagome to not be in love with you!'

Naturally Sasuke was genuinely confused, "What? Now you're trying to give me advice? You don't make any sense," he hissed out quietly, "You obviously want her, so why the hell would you say that?"

Naruto's shoulders slumped, a weak laugh slipped from his lips. Those brilliant blue eyes were no longer bright, but held the hints of tears which had yet to be shed, "I don't care, anymore! I just want both of you to be happy! I don't want you sad because Kagome turned you down, and I don't want Kagome to start hating you because you decided to treat her like shit!" With one deep breath he exclaimed, "I just want us to be happy. ALL of us, damnit!"

Just as quickly as it begun, it ended.

Sasuke grip slackened and Naruto was released. He took a few steps back, watching through seemingly impassive eyes as the blond gathered himself. Naruto leaned against the wall for support, a hand clenching his stomach. Through teary eyes he gazed up at him; at the sight he felt his chest tighten while his heart seemed to weep.

'_The hell… emotions. These emotions…'_

Naruto didn't look away from Sasuke, their eyes remained connected, "At first I was worried about how this was supposed to work. I love her. You love her. I was even scared that Kaggy would pick you and decided that she didn't want me anymore," at this point, he was simply letting his feeling pour out.

He may not have known how to explain things in a reasonable manner, but he **could** speak with his heart, "The more I think about it… the more I don't care. Even if she decided to love you and not me it'd be okay. As long as we stay a team… a family- I don't want either of you unhappy… but at the same time I don't want you two to turn your back on me."

Sasuke gnashed his teeth. The anger in his heart dwindled. He was stricken with two emotions.

Confusion-

and

Guilt-

Out of every known emotion, the one that he would rather not experience was guilt. But why was he suddenly feeling guilty? The only one whose tears could affect him was Kagome.

_"F-Froggy isn't a r-real frog… he can't swim." _a small wet eyed Kagome cried out from beside their traitorous brother. She was wailing loudly, and his arms, which had been crossed, fell to the side. His entire body had locked up, and his heart clenched. It hurt. He'd felt so _guilty_. Not because he'd thrown out her toy, but because he'd made her cry.

Those tears.

He despised her tears.

He could also easily recall Itachi's reaction to the entire situation. In fact, it was fresh in his mind. The years had not ripened any memory of the prodigal teenager.

But…

It was always Kagome's weeping that struck a chord within him. Not Naruto's... then again he'd never seen the blond shed tears and the container was someone who he held feelings for. Even though, a male weeping was just pathetic and had it been anyone else he would have already killed them out of disgust, "Naruto," He frowned to himself, slowness overcame his voice "Stop cryi-"

"I don't want to be alone." The vessel intervened in a shaken voice, "I-I don't have anyone but you and Kagome... the village... they hate me. I know it. I still hear them talking about me and they call me a _monster_- but I **don't** care as long as I have you two. I **don't **care about them and I don't need them to like me."

Konohagakure didn't matter, because in the end they'd all know _his_ name. Uzumaki Naruto. Not just the village but the whole damn world…

He didn't need them to like him. He had a family and they were the only thing that was of true value. In a way he'd made some friends, or perhaps acquaintance among the Rookie Nine but it wasn't the same. They were nothing compared to Sasuke and Kagome.

"Sasuke?" Naruto interrupted the brief silence that had taken over, exhaustion roughened his words, "What's wrong with you?"

An awkward silence fell upon them. Sasuke took over a minute to offer a reply.

"There is nothing wrong with me." He snarled out defensively, but he was lying and both knew it. There was obviously something wrong with him. Naruto had expressed a concern that had been bothering him. He knew that something wasn't quite right.

There was something wrong.

Physically he felt as if he could defeat the strongest of ninjas. His body was on a high while his senses were heightened drastically.

To put it simply-

He felt like a god.

Nevertheless… mentally, he felt like an emotional train wreck. His psyche was in a jumble and his emotions were strewn about the field.

He could barely get a hold of himself.

He needed to prove his dominance.

He had to show that he was the alpha male-

Even now there was this constant push from within that urged him into aggression and somehow he knew that the only way to subdue those violent desires would be to spill blood.

'_I have to kill someone.'_ He realized suddenly. That is what his instincts told him, and if he obeyed he would gain better control over his erratic thoughts.

Any male besides Naruto would do.

"Sasuke-"

"There is nothing wrong with me." He snapped the lie for the second time, his voice defensive.

Naruto wasn't buying it. Not at all. With one jagged breath, he ignored his aching abdomen and back. Leaning against the wall, he looked his rival dead in the eyes, "There is something wrong with you and you're gonna fuck everything up if you don't change back. **Now**."

Obsidian eyes briefly flicked to the bathroom door. His hearing had heightened so drastically and that he could actually hear her pacing the floors. She was also speaking to herself in baffled whispers. In fact, he could make out every word-

Why… was she talking to herself? He felt confused. Was she losing her mind just as he seemed to be? Maybe the two of them were truly connected, pseudo 'siblings' made for a life of insanity?

_More _footsteps and whispers came through the lavatory's door.

'_Amazing… my senses are sharp… but my mind is a mess,' _he deactivated his Sharingan, and his eyes returned to the usual obsidian.

Maybe Kagome was right about one thing?

Maybe the curse seal, although gone, was still affecting him?

Or maybe…

It was something else?

He had the feeling that it was the latter.

"We're all suppose to stay together, but you're gonna make her hate you." Naruto's dejected voice rang loudly through his thoughts, "and then what'll happen to our family? Our team?"

The hallways was a trembling hush, the lights flicked in a malevolent ray, while the unsteady shadows where bouncing off the concrete walls-

Sasuke's eyes hardened and he finally managed to regain his composure, "Your worries are pointless, Naruto." he unemotionally quibbed, "Kagome will _never_ hate me."

Naruto only scoffed, his frustration surfacing again. His ego was near choking at times! "Oh yeah? What makes you so sure, Sasuke?"

The Uchiha gave a dark smirk, glaring at him through long bangs, "I know her better than anyone. Far better than you."

* * *

**Fyfy's Note: **(Starts weeping uncontrollably) Crying Naruto? Sasuke you're such a jerk! Just when I thought afterwards that 'Oh hey, he's regaining a sense of not being a complete idiot!' did he decide to go back to a complete teme! Wait... Crow wrote this and therefore caused all these conflicting emotions to occur... its Crow's fault! Should I hate her or love the fact that she caused such a reaction? I dunno anymore! (bawls in her corner)... Seriously, I take that back, I love Crow. She's too awesome.

* * *

**Crow Rat's Note: ****As stated in my first author's note- I will be going on a brief hiatus (the hiatus should last no longer then ****two months****) until my beta returns. This hiatus will be good for me though, seeing as I have finally gotten through the drama (which was taking forever) between the team, which means the actual **_**'fights'**_** are up next. I need to plan them out perfectly and writing fight scenes is actually harder then writing romantic scenes. Then I am also in college for the spring and summer semester and the midterms are coming close**_**. **_

**On another MORE important note****- I need to know what you all prefer. This chapter was shorter than the usual, however it didn't take me long to write. I've noticed that shorter chapters are easier and quicker to write then the usual twenty to thirty page chapters. **

**My question to you is-**

**Do you all prefer SHORT chapters and QUICK updates? (Once a week)**

**OR**

**Do you all prefer LONG chapters and SLOW updates? (Every two or three weeks)**

**There is a poll on my profile. Depending on what you want I will update my schedule according to that once the next hiatus is over.**

* * *

**Rebirth Facts**

* * *

**- **Tengu's rank and chakra is based off of the amount of wings they have. (For example, a kitsune that possesses five tails, is obviously stronger the one that possess four.) With each wing a Tengu gains, they attain more chakra. Said ki is store inside their wing(s) and this enables them to perform far more techniques.

-The history of Rebirth does NOT follow the Inuyasha/Naruto history. I've noticed that some people tend to forget that. ^^;;;

* * *

**Update Schedule**

_Reviews_= Update **Date** (wait time)

_45+_Wednesday,**June 1**(ONE week)

_35+_ Wednesday, **June 15 **(three weeks)

_25+_ Wednesday, **June 29** (one month)

Counting stop after 72 hours. The update date will be posted on my profile on: May 28, 2011.

_All flames,__ spam, words of hate, pure detest, and anger will be quickly deleted. Let's be civil! Constructive criticism is always welcomed._


	28. Chapter 28: Truce

**Title:** Rebirth

**Author:** Passionate Crow Rat

**Rating:** M

**Main Pairings:** _Kagome/Itachi/Naruto/Sasuke_

**Side Pairings:** _Kagome/Gaara,_ (a very, very deep friendship that can be seen as one-sided love) _Kagome/Neji_ (one-sided love- however, these two will have a very… interesting relationship. Read, and you'll find out.), _Sakura/Lee_ (Hey, the power of youth is still prevailing. Poor Sakura-chan is gonna have to run from his cheesiness) _Kaede/Sarutobi_ (Aww, its old people love)

The side pairings are subject to grow, as the fiction progresses, but the main pairings (_a.k.a: The Harem_) will never, ever ever change.

**Warnings: TBA**

**Summary:** The twisted truth is out. Sasuke doesn't see Kagome as his sister, but as his possession. He desires her, and Naruto does as well. But they aren't the only ones. A certain weasel has staked his claim. What Uchiha Itachi wants: Uchiha Itachi will get.

**Disclaimer:** I wish I own both series, but sadly, I do not. However, Izanagi is still mine. I doubt anyone else wants him anyhow, seeing as he's an ugly, flesh eating bird. The bizarre plot that will continue to show itself also come from my twisted imagination. Let not forget about my muses/beta(s) that also feed me brain food on a regular basics.

**Crow Rat's Notes: Let's get on with the chapter. Enjoy.**

**Dedication: Cosmic-lover**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Truce**

* * *

**History 101**

**Creation**

_Good._

_Bad._

_Dark._

_Light._

_Devious._

_Virtuous._

_Pain._

_Pleasure._

_Love._

_Betrayal..._

In the era of the gods, the lines between good and evil had already been skewed. The Gods had nothing better to do other than bicker amongst themselves; battling for control of the heavens. The earth was still bare, and no god or goddess wanted such a pointless piece of property. For years they bickered… until eventually boredom set in.

Izanagi, the creator god, father god, man of men.

Izanami, the mother goddess, his beloved mate.

They were the only two beings that did not participate in the pointless squabbling. They merely watched with amusement as their children battled and tired. The creator gods weren't surprised when the lesser gods began to complain; desperate for some form of entertainment. Children always whined to their parents when disappointed with life and they wanted something to keep them occupied.

A toy-

Thus, their parents gave into their desires and mankind came forth.

The humans were simple creations- born out of the ennui of the higher beings. They were created from the dirt of the earth. Their feeble, pathetic bodies shaped and molded with great care. Izanagi then blew his breath into their nostrils and thus they lived to inhabit the realm of Ningenkai. But with the birth of the humans, there came more-

Mankind life was short. Such weak creatures, made from mere dirt did not live long. In fact, they perished within a span of seventy years. Once the souls were released from the body, they were sent to **Emma**, in the border realm, for judgement. On his mighty head he wore a judge's cap and in his right hand he held a mace. His judgement was quick as is strict for he could peer into the spirit and see all of their life doings. If the human's soul was not full of darkness, they would be allowed to pass on to the seventh heaven or be reincarnated on earth…

But what of the souls who were full of malice and hate?

Thus, the creator gods gave life to a new species and a new realm.

Makai (Hell)- the godless realm, was fashioned to house the souls of the tainted humans and the demons were created from the blood of the mother goddess. Izanami took hold of the glass dagger and slit both of her slender wrists. Such pain caused her to weep. As Izanagi kissed the tears from her cheeks, the thick, crimson blood rained down upon the barren realm of hell. From her blood rose the youkai, animalistic being who craved for power and took pleasure in feasting upon the souls of tainted men.

Time passed.

Thousands upon thousands of years, and for that period all was well.

The lesser gods were no longer bored. In fact, they were thrilled. How amusing was it to watch the frail little humans live their life, and how pleasing was it to be worshipped by them. Monuments' of gold- extravagant shrines were built with the utmost care. The humans knew how to show their appreciation and the gods loved to have their ego stroked.

Their toys bought so much pleasure.

However… it did not take long for the youkais' of hell to notice the favoritism the lesser gods held for the humans.

'_Unfair!'_ The animalistic beast roared out, harsh bellows echo throughout the planes of Makai. The tainted souls that had not yet been devoured quivered in fear, shaken to the very spirit by the demons howls, '_Created as a mere after thought? Only meant to feast upon the tainted souls of mankind? Ungrateful gods! They pay us no mind!'_

Jealousy set in.

The humans were so frail, so pathetic and yet the gods favored them. Mankind was given so much attention while they were left in their hellish pit with no signs of acknowledgement. Shun as if they were disgusting beings! They, the youkai of the Makai were created from the potent blood of the mother goddess while the humans were made from _**dirt**_!

Injustice! Unfair!

The realm of Ningenkai was lush and fresh with colorful vegetation. The skies a deep sea blue; the grounds covered with an abundant amount of ripe green grass. It was a sharp, displeasing contrast from the Makai realm. The skies of the hell were mixed with many dark shades of crimson and black. The clouds cried blood, while the grass remained stiff, and brittle- snapping from the simplest of touch. Rare was it to see a hint of green upon the rocky terrain.

This unsightly realm was not to the demons' liking.

They wanted…

The animalistic beasts were greedy and the desire for more overtook their souls-

And so they tore holes into the planes of hell, crawling their way to the lands of Ningenkai. Once there the youkai attacked the pathetic humans, tearing them limb from limb they devoured the bloody flesh- feasting greedily upon the meat of man. The ravenous beasts quickly discovered the human body held a better taste than the soul and so they ate-

It was a one-sided war. The villages were pillaged; the men were killed, the women beaten, raped and enslaved. The demons were quickly overtaking the mankind and the lesser gods knew not what to do. Their favorite toys were being slaughtered, unable to rally a simple defense, should they not aid them?

But how?

Fighting the war for them was out of the question, despite that they did not like seeing the humans be so easily destroyed. While the majority of the lesser gods were at a loss, mankind grew desperate and cried to them.

They prayed for power and one god answered their cries.

**Bishamon**, the god of war blessed the humans with the gift of chakra, _'I have given you the power you so desire. Take it. Mold it. Entertain me with more destruction and fight against the fiends. I shall not bless you again.'_

The great demon war raged on for hundreds of years. Eventually the youkai forgot why they had initially attacked, but the cycle war still did not cease. They still crave power, destruction, and control. Ningenkai was territory- while the humans were both food and property. Youkai enjoyed having something to rule over, something to control. Of course, with their godly given powers, humanity fought back, but in the end it was not enough. Their chakra techniques were strong, powerful, potent… but that did not change the fact that their bodies were still created from mere dirt, while the youkai were born from the blood of the high goddess. A simple strike from a demon could cause instant death-

Seeing that their precious humans were slowly but surely losing the battle, the gods cried out to their parents, _'Kill the youkai! Save man!' _but the high beings did not want to give in to the children's wishes.

Kill what they had created?

That they could not do. Life had been given; therefore it was not in their right to simply destroy the other beings. In fact, they would have much rather recline in their palace and observe the battles as they had at first done. It was highly interesting to watch their creations interact with each other. The death and destruction that continued to follow only made it highly more enjoyable.

They did not favor the demons, nor did they favor the humans as their children did. To Izanagi and Izanami the war was a form of amusement, however to the lesser gods it was devastating, thus they continued to whine-

Inari, the goddess of rice of rice and prosperity, wept at her father's knees, _'They have no chance! It is not fair!'_

'_Created from dirt! They will die!'_ her brother, Ida-Ten, god of law and justice, roared: _'You give us toys, and then you allow them to be so easily broken! I hate you both!'_

'_You do not care!'_ another goddess cried out, _'We do not have the power to destroy that which was born from the blood of our mother! We cannot kill them but you can!'_

The whines and cries continued-

'_I will have no one to worship me!' _complained Aizen Myoo, the god of vanity and love,_ 'what about me!'_

The creator gods began to grow annoyed with their dear children and at last they succumbed to the gripes. They would offer aid to the humans; or rather they would give them the needed advantage-

And that advantage came in the form of a man…

Nevertheless this creature was created entirely different.

Izanagi sat out to make a man unlike the one before, one that could withstand the blows of a demon and whose strikes would cause grave damage. From each of his needy children he snatched out a rib and from his wife he begged for her tears. Unable to cry without reason, she intently caused herself pain. The glass dagger was within reach; just as before she slit her wrist and began to weep uncontrollably.

Izanami's tears and blood created a pool beneath her bare feet. The tears were translucent and radiating supreme purity- and thus they floated atop her blood which emitted nothing, but raw power. Izanagi carefully picked the crystal tears from the crimson puddle and fashioned the bodies of the first priest and priestess. Created in the exact image of man, the only dissimilarity between the two species were their abilities. Now mankind had the advantage they so desperately needed. Still left behind from the creation of the holy beings, was a small puddle of tears and blood. For him, his wife had suffered without a single thought; therefore he would not let them go to waste.

He used the fluids as a catalyst and created a miko whose strength, beauty and purity excelled over all other priests and priestesses, _'She shall be call Naohi,'_ Izanami spoke with great pleasure, absolutely entranced by the creation bore from her own body, _'My blood and tears have brought forth such splendor.'_

The creator gods could not help but _**favor**_ the divine priestess. But Naohi's blood was from the mother goddess just as the demons. While her spirit radiated intense purity, the two species held something in common… she sought out power and only respected those who were just as strong as she. She was attracted to great beings and wished to be surrounded by them…

* * *

**Five Years Ago-**

**After The Massacre **

**Backyard, Late Evening**

Train. Train. Train.

Don't stop.

Keep going.

Fight. Fight. Fight.

Push yourself.

Revenge.

Tou-san.

Kaa-san.

'_You took them away and I won't let you take her away… she is all I have and you can't have her Itachi. My Imouto. Mine! Not yours!'_

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"

Seven year old Uchiha Sasuke stood before the fire, his obsidian eyes were fixed on the burning grass, and his expression overtaken with hate. Such hate should not have been in the eyes of a child. The cycle had already started. With the murder of the clan, by his only brother whom he'd loved so dearly, his heart was consumed.

Consumed by unthinkable emotions, his mind fancied dark thoughts.

The grass continued to burn. The raging flames consumed the grounds, his anger, hate, and detest could somehow be seen within the dancing heat. The crows' had perched themselves upon the trees, but they quickly scattered as the smoke filled the air, for breathing had become far too difficult.

An angry child was what he was.

All he could think of was his brother, Itachi, burning in the flames.

Screaming in agony as his skin was burned from his body.

The flames began to suffocate.

The small yard was in ruin.

Nothing else mattered.

His thoughts could not stray pass killing Uchiha Itachi and keeping his Imouto with him. The only family he had left. The only one he had left…

"Damn!" noisy laughter suddenly flooded the yard. Without even gazing in the direction of the voice, he knew who the mirth belong to, "You burned up your backyard! What's with you guys and fire!"

Sasuke's face twisted in agitation. Staring straight ahead, he kept his eyes focused on the crispy dead vegetation, "What do you want?" He growled out underneath his breath.

The rickety sounds of the fence which surrounded the small back yard reached his ears. He knew at that moment, that the intruder was climbing over into his yard. He looked sideways; his eyes instantly became fixed with that oh so familiar shade of brilliant blue. They were so damn bright. Brighter then florescent skies on a clear day, it was the perfect way to illustrate Uzumaki Naruto's eyes. With a huff, the boy landed on the ground, feet first, after which he proceeded to raise his arms and stretch… as if he'd just woken from a long, but restful night. It was then that Sasuke took note of the huge toothy grin; his fellow seven year old classmate wore upon his lips.

Grinning.

Smiling.

Showing off a mouth full of white teeth.

'_Happy.'_

Naruto was happy while he wasn't.

He was absolutely miserable. In the span of one night, the whole clan had been murdered by his brother.

Another bout of anger filled him; this time said anger was directed to Naruto. How dare he show up, uninvited, and smiling as if the world was such a perfect place! The world was not perfect. It was horrible, disgusting and filled with bloodshed. Only the strongest survived and he had to be the strongest!

Had Naruto had any decency, he wouldn't be smiling…

But then again-

The day he'd woken up in the hospital, Kagome too, had been smiling. She had also been smiling a mere hour ago. She'd walked out of the back door, and greeted him with a grin just as large as Naruto's.

"_Nii-kun! Nii-kun!"_

_The dark haired girl was practically singing his name; her soft voice held a sweet melody and hearing her voice only fueled his need to train. He had to keep her safe. He did not turn to face her, instead he let his kunai fly, his aim locked on one of the many black birds that littered the trees. The blade missed, by only a fraction of an inch, and the poor feathered creature let out a terrible squawk as it flew off into the air. The other birds were so stupid, seeing as they didn't bother to flee at the disruption. They simply sat there, their beady reddish eyes glaring forth in a dead stare._

_He hated them._

_They reminded him of the flock of birds that had once followed Itachi around… but at least they were great target practice…_

_From behind, Kagome's chastising tone rang through the morning air, "Nii-kun stop trying to hurt the birdies!" _

_Sasuke still did not spare her a glance. With another twirl of the wrist, he launched his blade at another, random black crow. This time the kunai rapidly skittered pass, taking off a few precious feathers from the bird's wing. As expected, it released a crying squawk, and took off into the air but the others still did not leave._

"_I'm not trying to hurt them," The young Uchiha disgustingly spat out, "I'm trying to kill them. I hate them." She gasped loudly, at his explanation and he finally turned to face her. Behind him, his Imouto stood with - what he assumed to be - a bowl of food in her hands. He narrowed his eyes when he noticed that she wasn't looking at him. Her attention was intently focused on the crows, which still flocked on the branches, _

"_Kagome." Sasuke's adolescent voice actually held a great deal of authority; features were veiled over by a dark shadow. _

_He had a good idea of what she was thinking and he didn't like it._

_No. He hated it._

"_Sasuke-nii…look…" she sounded so distant. It was as if she'd drifted away, and forgotten where she was, "The birdies have red eyes."_

"_Kagome," he repeated her name in a harsh growl. She jumped; his harsh inquiry had startled her, "Why are you out here?"_

_The dark haired child blinked confusingly. He'd just yanked her out of her daydream and now she couldn't remember much of anything, "Umm? I dunno." she replied, stupidly. _

_Sasuke rolled his eyes, "How can you not know?" he pointed a finger at the bowl, "Does that have something to do with that?" _

_Her large hazel-eyes grew wider with realization, "OH!" Kagome exclaimed, holding the bowl of food into the air she grinned, "The next door neighbor brought us something to eat and she gave me some clothes but… they are ugly and I don't like them SO I told her that she was nice but the clothes were ugly and then she got mad at me."_

_Sasuke rolled his eyes, she'd basically said all of that in one breath and now she was taking many deep breaths to make up for the lack of oxygen, "I don't want her food and don't you eat it either. We don't know that woman. She's just some citizen and not of the clan. We don't need her pity."_

_Shoulders slumped, Kagome gazed down at the bowl, pondering over his cold words, "…but nii-kun I'm really hungry." She muttered softly, voice filled with disappointment. Her stomach gave a loud growl in agreement. Usually, their Kaa-san would fix their meals, or at the very least have something in the oven, ready to be warmed up. Sure, there was always cereal but at this point she wanted actual meat. _

_The problem was that she couldn't cook._

"_We have money. We're not poor." Sasuke promptly reminded her of what she had forgotten. The clan was gone, but they still had access to all of the funds. To put it simply, they were both __**extremely**__ wealthy, "We can go and buy food from one of the restaurants."_

_She grinned again; her attention on him, not the cackling crow. He honestly didn't know what to think about her anymore. Or rather, he just didn't understand her as he once did. He knew for a fact, that whilst she was staring at the birds, she'd been thinking of Itachi. Then again, maybe not? He'd dared to speak Itachi's name once before and as a result she'd fallen into a crying heap on the kitchen floor. _

_There was no way that she could possibly think their brother's name without crying._

_Had he been older, he would have realized that her thoughts of their eldest brother were on a subconscious level…_

Besides the awful incident Kagome hadn't shed a single tear. She just kept on smiling, acting like everything was so damn happy. He had the feeling that she kept smiling because she didn't want to cry. Covering up the sorrow with false happiness and if she wanted to delude herself of the truth then he'd gladly let her. However when it came to Naruto's cheerful behavior, he felt as if he were being mocked.

Sasuke turned his back to his hyperactive classmate, "Go away, Naruto." He ordered coldly, hoping that his dismissive actions would cause the other boy to leave.

Unfortunately, the blond wasn't easy to get rid of and he just hadn't been around him long enough to realize that, "You training or something, teme?" Naruto continued to talk as if the Uchiha hadn't spoken a word, "Did ya' know that there's a bunch of training grounds near the Academy? You could burn them up and not your back yard."

"Didn't I just tell you to go away?" Sasuke barked out, furrowing his brows together.

Naruto, the stubborn pre-genin didn't obey. "Where's Kag-chan at?" He pointed a stubby finger towards their two story apartment home, "I bet she in the house, ain't she? Will she come out and play later?"

Sasuke clenched his teeth, frustrated by the lack of compliance. Kagome was in her room. They had gone out to eat an hour ago and as soon as they got back home she went to sleep, "What part of go away do you not understand!"

Naruto blinked those blue eyes innocently. "Want me to train with ya'?" He made an attempt to change the subject, when he realized that his questions seemed to be further angering Sasuke, "We can get better together!"

And that was when the seven year old Sasuke lost his short temper and snapped. With his fist balled up and obsidian eyes narrowed precariously, he shouted out in a childish rage, "Why are you here! Go away! I don't like you, stupid!"

"I…" The blond deadpanned for a brief moment, his grin vanished, and was replaced by a grimace. Nevertheless his displeasure only lasted for a mere second. Just as quickly as the smile faded, did it seem to instantly reappear, "Heh, sorry but I'm not gonna' go away. You're my friend. You and Kagome and I'll always be here no matter what. That's what family is for!" he added with a high note of enthusiasm, the honesty was evident and one would have to be a complete fool to not feel the truth to those words, "So you wanna' train?"

Sasuke's face lost all hints of emotions, but on the inside he felt his heart clench. He stood there, blinking stupidly, absolutely shocked by the blond's genuine retort. After the mean things he'd just said, Naruto was still standing before him and still managing a smile…

Smiling.

His dark eyes widened.

Realization finally struck.

Why Naruto continued to smile now seemed so obvious.

He finally realized what the blond was doing. Of course the boy knew about the massacre. The whole village knew of it and spoke about it in hushed whispers. Sadly they didn't whisper low enough… but Naruto, as dimwitted as he was must have realized that the last thing he wanted was a pity party.

He did not want to hear, _'Are you okay? You poor child…'_ and see the looks of sympathy.

He did not want to be cuddled and comforted.

He wanted to kill.

He wanted to get revenge.

He wanted to stab his eldest brother repeatedly and then set his bloody corpse on fire.

He wanted to-

"So… you wanna train?" Naruto's persistent voice broke through his thoughts.

Sasuke gave the ruined yard a side glance, his eyes narrowing on the limbs of the trees. Scores of squawks filled the evening air, and a few crows proceeded to land on the branches. He grasped a kunai from his pouch; already preparing to toss the blade, "Hai." he finally answered his future teammate's question in a chilling hiss, "I want to train."

Naruto's blue eyes grew ample, expression victorious, "Well then, teme!" He cracked his knuckles, "It's time for me to kick your ass!"

The Uchiha flicked his wrist, letting another blade fly at one of the feathered fiends'. A sarcastic scoff then followed, "I doubt it, dobe."

* * *

**Present Day-**

**Tower, Second Floor- Bathroom**

Now that she'd been given a reply she wasn't sure of what to say. Or rather she knew what to say the words just wouldn't come out. This was a little strange. Her whole life was what anyone would consider bizarre; but hearing the voice of another being reverberating through your brain took it to a totally different level. Calling out to the jewel had been a mere test and in a way she hadn't expected a reply despite having heard the voice before.

Was this how it was between Naruto and Kyuubi? The blond was probably used to hearing the demon speak to him, seeing as it happened quite often but this experience was new to her.

**:Hai...?:** This time the jewel, or rather Naohi's soft voice held a tendril of impatience, **:Do not call my name if you haven't a word to say.:**

Kagome's gaped, stuttering over her words she managed to repeat her early request, "Heal me, please?"

**:Iie:**

That was not the reply she was looking forward to, "What?" This was not what she expected, so one could only imagine her disappointment. She'd actually made contact with a so called demi-goddess only to have the higher being refuse her. In spite of the pricks of annoyance she knew not to let her Uchiha nature get ahead of her. In other words, angrily demanding that the entity heal her would not be the correct path to take.

With one deep breath, Kagome carefully chose the following words, "Naohi-sama," voice held great respect, for she didn't fancy the idea of an angry entity stomping about her psyche, "You've healed me before haven't you? Are you sure you can't do it again?"

**: Hai, hai… I healed all of your wounds once before with my chakra:** Naohi disclosed the information indifferently **:I must replenish it through rest, for I now lack the holy energy to tame the souls of the dragons. Your ki will continue to keep them at bay. You are pure… the jewel will remain as such:**

Kagome knew what Naohi was speaking of. As the guardian of the Shikon no Tama it was her job to keep the jewel pure of all taint. Her body was unconsciously feeding the Shikon purifying chakra and would continue to do so, unless she purposely withheld her ki or ran out of energy.

**: Without me you would have died so do not demand that I waste the small amounts of ki I do have to heal you of superficial bruises…:**

It wouldn't take a genius to notice the obvious traces of sarcasm in the entity's voice. Had it not been for many factors, Kagome might have shown slight irritation to the demeaning behavior, "Wait." The young miko muttered, having pin-pointed one word that deserved her attention, "What do you mean by 'died'?"

**: I do not like to expend my precious energy unless there is a **_**great**_** need. Therefore, I waited to see if you would survive on your own but as you slept your health rapidly deteriorated. Had I not saved you, our souls would have been taken by the white Shinigami.:**

Her mouth fell open from the appalling explanation. She had the eerie feeling that she may have died but knowing for a fact that she was so close to death was frightening. She was only twelve of goodness sake! Just a month or so shy from thirteen!

Her soul was a part of the continuous cycle of reincarnation, dying was basically a new beginning. Nevertheless, the idea of death still scared her. Or rather… the idea of forgetting her loved ones was frightening. Sasuke, as annoyed as she was with him, and Naruto were dear to her heart and loosing the memories of them was horrifying.

Even worse was never seeing them again.

This meant that as of now, Naohi did not have enough chakra, so if she was wounded fatally like before then it was over.

She would be dead.

'_Dead.' _

The word seemed to echo endlessly.

"I don't want to die!" Kagome abruptly exclaimed. If there were anymore battles to come she'd have to be extra careful regardless of the situation. She could have fought the sound trio better. The problem was that she'd been so fearful for her teammate and angry at the enemy for daring to harm them…

She'd simply lost hold of reason and attacked.

Logic went right out the window.

Her normal chakra reserves had been low but had she gone about things differently then she could have at least taken out two of the three and kept the last at bay.

Instead?

She charged in recklessly- ready and willing to die.

At that time she hadn't cared. The only thing that mattered was keeping the boys alive. But the next time she was involved in a fight, regardless of the circumstances she would have to use common sense. What if there had been no magical jewel? What if she had been killed in the fight because of her recklessness? Then her teammates would have been killed as well!

"Oh my god…" Now she was freaking out! It was simply _chance_ that Sasuke had woken up when he did. As much as she hated to admit it; this was another thing that her _brother_ was right about. He always said that she thought with her emotions instead of her brain.

It was true and it had almost gotten her killed…

"Oh my-"

**: You worry far too much:** Naohi annoyingly intervened, **: In each of your lives I am forced to listen to your constant rambles. Take advice from me- for my wisdom transcends beyond the years. Live and learn… fretting over past events will bring you unnecessary stress. Do not worry about what you cannot change or control:**

Unsure of how to reply, she stood in gaping silence. She hadn't expected for the seemingly haughty goddess to offer up counsel. It hadn't seemed like Naohi had the desire to even speak with her.

**: Another word of wisdom. If you do not want to be left with hideous bruises then don't allow the fledging demon to mark you again:**

Kagome gasped, "Fledging? Sasuke-nii..? What do you mean by that?" She waited impatiently for an answer that did not come, "Hello?"

…

…

Apparently Naohi had a cruel sense of humor because she had purposely left her hanging.

* * *

**Tower-**

**Hallway**

Naruto's blue eyes were focused on the floor.

This was just awkward.

He bawled like a little bitch.

It seemed as if the girly rosary beads around his neck were perfect on him.

The good news was that they were no longer tussling with one another.

The bad news was that he felt embarrassed.

Sasuke turned his gaze back to the door. He could still hear Kagome talking to herself. Had it not been for their fight, he would have already barged in and demanded to know what her problem was. But doing that now would probably warrant a fire ball to the face.

Naruto gazed up and followed Sasuke's line of sight. _'Kagome…'_ He thought, sighing out loud. "You know," he addressed his rival, "everything I said I meant. No lies, teme. I meant it all."

Sasuke redirected his stare to his teammate. Offhandedly he replied, "I'm sure you did."

Naruto hesitantly said, "But you didn't mean what you said, right?"

Sasuke closed his eyes. He knew what the blond was talking about, but still questioned him. "What are you talking about?"

"You love Kagome and you don't think of her as a possession. You were just lying when you said that."

Finally opening his dark eyes, Sasuke coolly replied, "Believe what you want. Remember, you are the one that claims to know me so well."

Naruto found himself feeling frustrated again. Sasuke's emotionless behavior was getting on his nerves. That wasn't the truth and he refused to believe that his best friend had no heart. How could someone not love the person they'd been with since childhood? It made no sense, "I just know you didn't mean it. You just don't know how to _express_ yourself… but either way you gotta' stop acting like this or Kaggy will get even more pissed."

"I'm sick of your advice. You're repeating yourself over and over again."

"I'm telling you the truth! Stop acting like you don't care! You do! So stop trying to be something you're not!"

Obsidian eyes narrowed treacherously, his anger slightly peaked, "What is that suppose to mean?" he growled.

"Stop acting like you're some cold hearted bastard! I **know** you don't want her hating you! Just like I know that there's something wrong with you." His teeth clenched. It had to be the curse seal. He knew that Kagome removed it seeing as it was no longer marring the back of his neck but he had nothing else to go off of. There was no other way to explain the Uchiha's behavior, "You know it too and you can deny it all you want but it's the truth!

Sasuke gave him a murderous glare, "She will never hate me, Naruto. Get that through your thick skull. All of this paranoia is pointless. It doesn't matter what I do, or how I do it, she will never hate me." The blond scowled at him, obviously not believing his self-assured words. He merely turned away; gazing up at the ceiling.

Despite all the vessels nonsense, he was right about one thing and one thing only-

There was something wrong with him. His body had changed and the words Kagome said to him back in the tower were starting to make perfect sense. His aura still felt demonic too her, even though the cursed mark was gone. Her senses were never off... so did this mean that he had turned into one of the creatures he'd hated and envy?

The bijuu... demons... so powerful.

He wanted that power so badly that he started to hate bijuu. Each time he witnessed thier strength he became envious.

But…

If that really was the case then he did not care. Power was power. If he needed to completely morph into another species to gain that power then so be it. As long as he maintained control over his psyche then he would welcome the changes. It was for the best and he would embrace it only because he felt more powerful. He wanted control over himself just as he wanted control over others. Still, there was a deep seeded voice that told him his behavior was not right, but he couldn't manage to obey his common sense. In a way, he did not want to. He liked being the way he was.

He like being hateful and malicious.

It felt good to be evil.

But…

'_Kagome.'_

Just like Naruto, she would not approve and her approval meant everything. He would not have her or more importantly, her power, if she realized who he was.

She would still love him.

Kagome was an emotional female. She could never stop loving him. She was attached to him in the same way that Naruto was. The blond had no one; therefore he made them his family and the same held true for his former sibling.

They were all emotionally involved to one another because of the need for companionship.

His teammates were blinded by their affection towards him. Naruto believed wholeheartedly that his heart was golden. He could not see who he really was. Kagome on the other hand, knew him better than any other. However, from what he'd gathered, she _refused_ to see the extent of his character.

During the past five years, he had kept his deepest thoughts hidden within the far corners of his mind. Not even he had known himself. The curse seal is what brought him knowledge. It simply brought out his true self. He'd acted without preservation and spoke with his heart.

The heart never lied.

Everything that he did and every word that was spoken on that day had been him.

The curse seal had NOT changed him.

It bought out who he was.

The darkest of the darkest…

The devil had risen from the pits of hell…

Possessive. Domineering. Controlling. Ruthless. Those were his traits. They would _never_ change and he did not want them to.

Nevertheless he assumed that if he continued to express his true ideals then Kagome would continue to behave defensively. If he wanted her then he would have to play his cards correctly and a new battle plan was in order. If at first you don't succeed, try, try again. He wouldn't give up because he failed- in fact this was much like a Shinobi's playground. If one plan of attack failed then you simply devised a better, more deadly plan.

He would have to change his approach, but how would he manage such a difficult task? What did he need to do to prevent any future failures?

His previous method of telling her that she belonged to him… did not work.

It only pissed her off.

So what was next? What had he not tried?

'_Hn…' _

Females liked pretty words.

What was the phrase he overheard a few village men use?

….

….

Pillow talk.

On most occasions, females were gullible. A male could make false promises and they would easily fall for it. As long as it sounded sincere. Kagome wasn't stupid but she was still a girl and if he catered to the things she wanted to hear then wasn't there a possibility of him succeeding?

Yes. The pillow talk could work; except he would just have to do it without the actual pillow. Would it work for certain? He wasn't sure but it wouldn't hurt to try. At this point he'd do almost anything to get his way.

Regardless, there was still one serious problem.

Naruto's goals collided with his own and sadly there was no way he could be rid of the blond.

"You want her as your mate."

It was not a question, but a statement of the obvious.

Naruto peered up at him blinking. "You get all quiet for five minutes and then you ask me that?" he asked, confused, "That's a stupid question."

"I was thinking." Sasuke grumbled exasperatingly, "I'm entitled to my own thoughts."

The blond blinked again and then a familiar grin slowly worked its way onto his whiskered features, "So this means you'll stop being a super jerk to Kag-chan? You won't push her away? You won't ruin our family? You'll stop acting like she's just a possession?"

Obsidian orbs darkened. He didn't want a cross-examination; he wanted to get to the bottom of this. Regardless, if he didn't tell the blond what he wanted to hear, then this subject wouldn't be dropped. Naruto would continue to repeat himself, over and over again until he felt as if his 'passionate' speech was agreed with.

Thankfully, he knew just how to reply-

"Hn." he grunted in a seemingly indifferent manner.

Of course Naruto started to grin. He couldn't help it. He'd actually gotten through to the Uchiha and so quickly! This was amazing. This was great! He was so happy that he tossed his arms into the air-

_CRACK_- echoed though the hallway.

"OW! OW! OW!" he clutched his back and hopped around the hallway while howling out, "DAMNIT TEME!" He'd forgotten that his back and tummy were bruised from all that rough treatment!

Sasuke rolled his eyes. He couldn't take much without the bijuu to heal him. "Stop whining and answer my question."

The vessel ceased his hopping and shot his rival a glare, "Always demanding though, right teme? I'm guessing that part of you can't change. Bossy bastard, ya' ever heard of the word please?"

"Naruto…"

"Gah!" the blond groaned, exasperated. "Of course, I want Kaggy to be my girlfriend but I dunno know why you keep saying _mate_."

"Mate is another term for wife and I prefer to use it instead of the common word." Sasuke explained it as if he were superior in knowledge, "Girlfriend shows less 'seriousness' for a relationship. Like the tides- they come and they go, unlike a mate. A mate is for life."

"Um, wow. I didn't think you could get all deep about stuff like this…" Naruto was flabbergasted. This conversation was a hell of a lot better than before. He had the gut feeling that something was still 'not right' about Sasuke, but he was grateful that the dark male was behaving the way he was.

'_He isn't trying to tear my head off and break my bones.' _On the other hand, he found all of this talk about 'life partners' profound.

They were only twelve going on thirteen for goodness sake!

"So what do you want, Naruto? Do you want her as your 'girlfriend' or 'mate'? Is this just a passing fancy that you'll grow out of?" He could only hope that was the case, although deep down he knew it wasn't. As childish as Kagome and Naruto were, they happened to be serious about the romantic feelings they felt for one another.

"P-Passing fancy! Hell no!" exclaimed Naruto. He finally figured out where the Uchiha was going with this mini interrogation, "I'll never stop loving her so if you're expecting for me to just stop cause you love her then guess again!"

Sasuke bit back a growl, _'Don't attack him. It will solve nothing.'_ He was tempted to snag him by the collar and shake the love he had for Kagome out of him. He expected that response but it still aggravated him.

Naruto saw the look of aggravation and tensed up, "Eh Sasuke? You're not about to start hitting me again are you? Because I'm not gonna' be your punching bag again." He was sick of the violent tussling. Engaging in friendly sparring was fine but all out fighting was not, "Fighting won't solve anything."

How ironic. HE said the exact same thing he was thinking, "Well Naruto," he sarcastically quibbed, "Since you have all the answers, how do you propose we solve this issue?"

Surprised, the blond pointed at himself, he'd completely missed the sarcasm, "You're asking me?" Oh well, he wouldn't let this opportunity slip away, "Umm well… we could stop fighting. Ya' know… we could call a truce?"

"Truce." Sasuke reiterated cautiously; the word left distaste in his mouth. Figures the blond would come up with such a ridiculous answer. He was trying to compromise but that was irrational.

How was he supposed to get rid of the competition if he didn't-

Sasuke immediately gained control of his escalating thoughts.

He was doing it again. He'd already come conclusion that fighting Naruto was pointless. The blond wasn't going to back off and he could not kill him.

He knew that.

Naruto knew that.

Hell-

The rookie nine probably knew it as well.

It was a waste of time to fight… but still… a truce?

He didn't want to compromise.

"Yeah. Truce. We don't fight about Kag-chan anymore. We let her do what she wants to do and if she picks you…" he slowed in his words and a hint of sadness lingered in his tone. He shook his head. He was proposing the idea so he couldn't let his emotions runaway with him, "Then I'll be happy for you but if she picks me-"

Sasuke interrupted in a harsh growl, "She won't pick you." He narrowed his eyes, "So don't waste time thinking that."

Naruto quirked a single blond brow, "How much do ya' wanna bet, teme?" despite the seriousness of the situation, his mischievous side had appeared, "If I didn't stand a chance at winning then you wouldn't of tried to bully me out of liking her."

Sasuke scoffed, turning his head away. It was true, but he wouldn't admit to it, "The idea is idiotic." he clipped.

"Hey teme, you're the one that asked me!" Naruto shot back, defensively.

"I was being sarcastic. I didn't care to hear your ideas. You were just too stupid to realize that."

The blond grimaced. That was rude. What a bastard! "Oh well. It's not like you have any better ideas. So what do you say? You in or not?"

Sasuke crossed his arms and frowned. This really did seem idiotic. Letting her pick between them? This meant that Naruto wanted them to compete for her affection, but without violence. In his opinion it would be far easier to engage in a no-kill battle.

Winner takes Kagome, loser backs out.

In fact…

That idea was far better than Naruto's. The blond never did seem to come up with good plans. They were always last minute…stupid… unintelligent and-

"What's the matter, teme?" Naruto taunted, roguishly, "You **scared** you're gonna' lose?"

The following scene was much like an instant replay of when they were seven years of age, in the janitor closet, with those three buckets of paint. Sasuke had been against it but when the right words were used he instantly caved.

It was Sasuke's pride that suddenly spoke for him, "Fine." He sneered, "I agree to the truce."

Naruto smirked victoriously. He wasn't the smartest guy around but he did know how to work his arrogant teammate over. After all the shoving, punching, and bawling (on his part) they'd finally come to a conclusion…

Let the best man win.

* * *

**Crow Rat's Note: Truce? Maybe that'll work out for them? Well at least the fighting is over with. I'm currently having a few family issues so I don't have much to say, however I won't be gone for long- so the hiatus will NOT be too long. I have a lot of planning to do with the fights... also I need to start working on Neji's and Gaara's relationship with Kagome. Believe it or not but writing this story is difficult and take so much planning. Outlines here... plot there... romance there... Sometimes it's overwhelming!**

**There was also a lot of history going on. Any questions?**

**The poll is still going on! Be sure to vote!**

* * *

**Fyfy's Note**: This one is so far my most favorite chapter. The history, the writing, the flashbacks, I really super enjoyed Beta'ing this while reading it. It's awesome!

* * *

**Rebirth Fact**

-Sasuke really does like Naruto (loves him like a brother), regardless of the way he treats him.


	29. Chapter 29: Liar, Liar

**Title:** Rebirth

**Author:** Passionate Crow Rat

**Rating:** M

**Main Pairings:** _Kagome/Itachi/Naruto/Sasuke_

**Side Pairings:** _Kagome/Gaara,_ _Kagome/Neji_, _Sakura/Lee,_ _Kaede/Sarutobi_

The side pairings are subject to grow, as the fiction progresses, but the main pairings (_a.k.a: The Harem_) will never, ever ever change.

**Warnings: Some harsh language. Mature content. Kagome decides play around, so to speak. Some bromance between Sasuke and Naruto. O.o **

**Summary:** The twisted truth is out. Sasuke doesn't see Kagome as his sister, but as his possession. He desires her, and Naruto does as well. But they aren't the only ones. A certain weasel has staked his claim. What Uchiha Itachi wants: Uchiha Itachi will get.

**Disclaimer:** I wish I own both series, but sadly, I do not. However, Izanagi is still mine. I doubt anyone else wants him anyhow, seeing as he's an ugly, flesh eating bird. The bizarre plot that will continue to show itself also comes from my twisted imagination. Lets not forget about my muses/beta(s) that also feed me brain food on a regular basis.

**Crow Rat's Notes:**Let's just start this by saying that 'life' really knows how to take up a lot of my time. Life includes: children, college, my new house, my garden (which was being eaten by rabbits), my job, my original manga, my car (that likes to break down on me) my snake, my pesky ferret and my dog who enjoys chewing on everything. :l

You could consider this… 31-page update as test. What kind of test you ask? A test to see if people are still interested in reading/reviewing this story. It has been a year and one month if I've counted correctly. An entire year. I feel as if I've come back from the dead and most of you will have completely forgotten this extremely… long piece of fiction. (I'm still shocked at how many words this story has reached. )

If you are here and interested in seeing this continued then please do let this Crow know- and as usual the only way to let me know is to leave a message. Without some sort of message I'm in the dark… and being in the dark is a terrible feeling.

**Dedication: **To all of those who sent me multiple private messages and reviews urging me to continue this story. The only reason this chapter is out is because of those people.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: Liar, Liar**

* * *

"I miss the stupid kitsune." Naruto pouted pathetically. He was whining about like sad little puppy.

Sasuke could only furrow his brows at the mention of the godlike bijuu, "Stop whining and man up."

Naruto puffed his chest out and cracked his knuckles. Fine. At the very least he'd stop complaining about his minor aches and pains however, "How about you lift your shirt up and let me sock you a few times. Then you can tell me to man up, teme." He just had to get the last say in.

"Hn." The young Uchiha dismissed him with a grunt and chose to study the closed door. His so-called sister had been hiding away in there for far to long. Nevertheless he couldn't barge in and drag her out. That would result in another Katon no Jutsu to the ass and really… he didn't plan on suffering such embarrassment again.

Before he did anything rash, he would have to fix the damage that he had done between them and he would have to do it quickly. She wasn't the type of female that held on to a grudge too long, but the idea of having her angry with him for a moment longer wasn't setting well with him.

Let's not forget that at this point, Naruto had a major advantage and there was no way in hell he would to lose to the idiot.

Speaking of the blond…

He spied a calculating glance at his teammate.

Naruto hadn't bothered to shut his trap. The blue-eyed brat was still whining about his longing for the Kyuubi no Kitsune. The idiot was attached to the beast. His dependence on the beast ran so deep that he couldn't manage to fight properly on his own. Even Sasuke could admit that there was a time when Naruto relied on his own powers, his own skills, and his own abilities to the fullest.

However, now he used the foxes red chakra at the drop of a dime. Power was alluring, he knew that more then anyone else, but the Kyuubi could **not** be trusted. Naturally, his thoughts quickly traveled to the merger between him and the damned demon and his expression grew into an icy glare. The beast was a scheming liar who desired power just as much as he did. There was no way that he could believe the creature didn't have an ulterior motive- one that involved _his_ female and _his_ jewel.

Before he could bite his tongue the words spilled from his mouth in a fraction of second, "Naruto. Listen to me when I tell you what to do," the blond gazed up at him with both confusion and curiosity, "Don't trust that bijuu. It's better that its powers stay blocked from your reach." He continued firmly, his obsidian eyes locked with tensed blue. "I don't trust the thing and neither should you."

Naruto was nibbled at the skin of his cheeks, his eyes veiled with doubt. He was taking his friend's words into careful consideration. _Sasuke_… the cold bastard did make sense. He made… perfect sense to say the least. How many times had the kitsune urged him into aggression? All it took was a taste of the demon's chakra and he was overcome with animalist hunger. A hunger for violence and mayhem-

The red chakra was alluring and addicting… the power he gained from it made him feel as if he could conquer the world.

It made him feel as if he could protect his family from ANY foe that came their way. That snake was a perfect example of this. If he'd been able to tap into the power of all nine tails he would have been able to crush the freak with swat of the wrist!

His team would have never ended up in the predicament that they'd been in.

Although-

That didn't change the fact that the bijuu chakra made it hard for him to think clearly. When high off the demons power, he usually let the fox lead him. Kyuubi's devilish suggestions always seemed to make total sense at the time. It wasn't until after the taste of chakra had left his mouth that he would began to doubt his actions.

Even now, he couldn't help but think that he should have kept his mouth shut back when they were in the forest. That he should of ignored the fox and waited until after the exams ended to bring up Sasuke desires for Kagome. If he had of waited then perhaps things wouldn't be so stressed now?

Naruto shoulders were slumped, he felt as if a heavy load had been forced upon him. It was so hard to decide what was best. On one hand, he just wanted to keep those he cared about safe and Kyuubi was his best bet at that. On the other hand? The fox was aggressive and probably insane. When he was under the influence of the beast he became the same. "Sometimes I trust him and sometimes I don't." he admitted hesitantly, his eyes locking with his rival, "but the charka... you've seen what I can do! If I could just control myself, I could do anything. You and Kagome… you'd never be hurt by anyone ever again. It's that _powerful _and I know you understand power."

Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest and mockingly scoffed, "Power?" he parroted, "Of course I understand, power. I understand that better then you, but that doesn't change the fact that the beast is up to something."

The Uchiha was quite sure that he knew what that something was.

'_The Shikon No Tama. It wants the jewel.'_

The Kyuubi no Kitsune was beyond old. The creature was practically ancient when compared to any normal being. With age came wisdom and without a doubt the damned beast knew more about the Shikon then he. A shiver of pleasure rushed through him as he recalled the moment when had her body pinned beneath his own.

Her scent…

It had reeked of power.

Irrepressible power that had only served to push him over the edge-

He could smell the alluring aroma; so he was positive that the kitsune could as well. That would explain why Naruto kept sniffing Kagome back when they were in the Forest of Death.

'_If any other demon came close enough they would be able to catch the scent as well!' _

That damned Kitsune wanted the exact thing that he and many others would desire if they knew on its' existence. That snake was enough of a problem and the last thing Sasuke wanted was for others to find out about the artifact.

"Sasuke?"

The dark-haired Uchiha was taken away from his thoughts. He cocked his head to the side, glaring at the blond through hooded eyes. "What." He replied, curtly.

Naruto's voice dropped to a low whisper, "Did um… did Kagome tell you about the merger between me and Kyuubi?" Sasuke's features soured, but he gave no immediate response, besides an imperious glare. The vessel rolled his cerulean eyes, not buying the brooding bastards silence. "I know you know what I'm talking about. There's no way she could keep it from you for so long."

Finally, Sasuke decided to grace him with a rather insolent reply. "Idiot. Rather she told me or not doesn't matter because you just did."

Naruto just shrugged, "So I'm right. She did tell you?"

Understandably, Sasuke was confused by his indifferent disposition, "If you are so positive of that then why are you smiling? Shouldn't you be angry?" he was smirking now, unable to wipe the look of sick pleasure from his face, "After all, that would mean, she told _me_ something that was suppose to be secret between the two of you."

Naruto didn't bat a lash. The jerk was really trying to hurt his feelings, but was failing miserably. "Kagome tells you everything." He had come to expect this outcome months ago. When he tried to keep her from telling, it was because he wanted to spite Sasuke, but he knew she would be unable to keep quiet for long,

It really sucked that she couldn't keep it between them… really it did… but he could deal with it. It was hard for her to keep anything from the asshole.

"Oh yeah, and the kitsune did tell me that you'd get it out of her within twenty-four hours."

The smirk faded from Sasuke's lips, a grimace quickly replacing it. There went his moment of self-indulgence. It was no fun if Naruto didn't give a damn.

Kagome had told him months ago, but he promised her that he wouldn't snitch. He was _usually _good about keeping his word, at least when it was between the two of them. "It doesn't matter. Either way, I still don't trust it. Hell. That only furthers my beliefs of the demon being up to something. Let's not to forget that it practically controls your behavior."

Naruto turned away; whiskered features were finally growing exasperated. The bijuu wasn't controlling his action. It was more like… influencing him and as far as he knew, influencing and control where two different things, "The kitsune can't control me. I was already pissed off and the fox encouraged and agreed with me, but that doesn't mean he controlled me. He just said some… stuff."

"Encouraging and influencing is practically the same thing, dobe." Sasuke informed in a condescending snap.

"Teme. Just listen to me." Naruto was practically pleading with him, "The chakra helps me fight better and you know it. I need it and when Kagome merges us I'll have total control over myself. I will become Kyuubi and the Kyuubi will become me. It'll basically be all me, but with the powers and memories of the fox. There won't be any reason for you to NOT trust the damn fox, because I will be the fox!"

It was true that the kitsune said some malicious things about Sasuke, those of which lead him to believe that the bijuu didn't like him. Or to be more precise: his eyes. He could recall the nine-tail degrading the strength of Sasuke's sharingan, and each time he did so in a spiteful way. He always said that it wasn't powerful enough to harm him… that Sasuke's eyes were too weak to really do any damage.

The fox had a personal grudge against the Uchiha's kekkai genkai, and Naruto had a good idea of why he held those feelings. The Kitsune had not yet told him outright, but the demon was inside of him and sometimes-jumbled thoughts unintentionally escaped the beast's psyche and echoed through his own. He wasn't the smartest guy around, but after months of picking up fleeting memories and words from the demon, when hyped up on his charka, he'd been able to rationalize a few disturbing ideas.

When he and Kagome first visited the kitsune in the seal the demon had informed them that '_someone_' had forced him to attack Konoha.

_Someone_… had controlled him.

_Someone_… with the eyes.

That _someone_ was obviously from the Uchiha Clan.

Curious, Naruto questioned the fox about his feelings for Sasuke and his dislike for the sharingan, but Kyuubi never wanted to speak of the matter. He would quickly dismiss his concerns. Claiming that he was behaving as any proper fox would and that the sharingan was just a simple annoyance to him.

Kitsune's sought calamity and enjoyed causing conflict among others. It seemed that some foxes or at least the nine-tails in particular, fed off chaos and pain. Despite that, he had the eerie feeling that the demon literally despised the Uchiha and his eyes.

Naruto didn't like the idea of the beast hating his friend. Perhaps he wanted a little too much? Not only did he want Sasuke and Kagome to get along, but also he wanted the kitsune and Sasuke get along.

'_Wishful thinking.'_ He thought pensively.

Everyone being happy… it was nice to dream, but it would never happen.

Even he could accept reality.

"How stupid can you possibly be, dobe!" Sasuke snarled out, totally fed up with the nonsense. "Do you not realize how inane that sounds? Something is off about this! As if the damned thing would let you have all its powers and memories while it… willingly vanishes from every corner of your mind."

Naruto flinched, hastily turning his eyes away. Sasuke had a good point, but still, what other choice did he have? "Teme... I don't know what to do. I can't stop using the chakra." He voice trembled with sorrow, his face had become a mask of self-loathing detest. "I seriously can't. I NEED it and eventually I'll have to use it again and sooner or later the seals are going to break. If Kagome doesn't merge us then I'll die."

Sasuke's handsome features contorted into a displeased grimace, at the idea of the blond's death. The thought made him sick to his stomach. He didn't want him dead… if he had of he would have already kill him. Naruto was addicted the power of chakra. He understood that and honestly, he could not fault him for it. He would behave the same way if he were in this situation.

Despite their observable differences, the two of them had a lot in common.

Naruto didn't have access to the chakra at this point, and as long as he kept Kagome from fixing the seal…

That would remain certain.

The problem was that Kagome had this irritating habit for disobeying him and at this point it was near impossible to keep her from doing as she pleased. Once Naruto begged her, she would succumb to his wishes and they would soon be back in the same rocky boat, which was destined to sink.

At this rate, Kagome would attempt to merge them. Something would go horribly wrong. She would end up _dead_, the demon would have the jewel and Naruto… the idiot would be no more. Swallowed whole by the demon and only he would remain-

Broken and alone…

"Damn it!" Sasuke's sudden curses startled his blond companion. Naruto's brilliant blue orbs widened considerably, and he eyed him tentatively. He could feel his partner's frustration, but he was at a lost of what to say, unsure of how to fix the problem, "I'm going loose my fucking mind before these exams end! Having to not only deal with my own issues, but yours as well as Kagome's? The two are you are beyond foolish! This is NO game!"

Naruto stumbled back, somewhat shaken and clearly shocked by his admittances. "S-Sasuke." He managed to stammer out, his voice heavy with countless emotions. He couldn't believe the bastard had finally confessed to there being _something_ wrong with him. Just minutes before he was completely unwilling to admit to the fact.

If only for a moment, Sasuke had let his true emotions surface. As much as he denied it, the Uchiha did have a heart. Was there really a way to fix this problem? He understood where his rival was coming from, but he didn't believe the merger would end with he and Kagome dying, while the kitsune went on a rampage in his body.

There was no way to fix the problem, but maybe… there was a way to lessen Sasuke's concerns?

Naruto perked up slightly, a small smile spread across his whiskered cheek. "I have an idea!" the blond elatedly exclaimed, the smile transformed into a full on grin once Sasuke's obsidian eyes met with his.

"You're ideas are usually quite horrible, so really, I'd rather not hear this one."

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Now, here's the idea- you keep me in check and I keep you in check. It's simple and it works perfectly. What do you think?"

Sasuke's jaws slacked; his brows furrowed together, "…what?" he gruffly inquired, "That made no sense, dobe."

"It's simple!" he fervently explained, "We work together. Just like friends should. If I start acting too crazy cause of the kitsune then you can help me get my mind back."

The Uchiha appeared unimpressed, "Frist of all, how am I suppose to help you get your mind back when you are under the influence of that demon?"

Naruto opened his mouth, and then shut it before any words could come out. He had an idea of how the Uchiha could help him get his mind back, but he wasn't sure of how to explain it.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Well?"

"You're sharingan. I'm not sure how this is supposed to work, but I _think _you can use it to control the kitsune."

Suddenly, he had gained Sasuke's undivided attention. His obsidian eyes grew wide, his head cocked to the right with _undeniable_ curiosity. He regarded the blond with an analytical glare. "Oh really?" he took a step closer to his rival, his eyes so intently gazed into blue, "Do me a favor, Naruto. Explain to me where you got this idea from and do so in as many details as possible."

This information was beyond favorable and quite frankly could change everything. The power to control a demonic beast like the nine-tails was just… overwhelming. He knew a lot about his clan's kekkai genkai. There were many secrets that sharingan held and he knew all about them. It was a requirement that he know, however, Naruto shouldn't know anything about his clan's secrets.

Naruto placed his hands behind his head and shifted his feet, "Where do you think, teme. I heard the Kitsune's thoughts more then enough. He hears mine and sometimes I hear his. It's hard for either of us to keep things to ourselves these days… although he usually does a better job at it than me. So… since your sharingan is at its third stage you might be able to control the kitsune if I get out of control. You just need to make eye contact…right?"

That wasn't in as many details as Sasuke would have liked but it was good enough. Obviously the damn fox seemed to know a little too much about his clan's technique. Not that he was surprised. It was true that those who possessed the third tomoe could hypnotize and even control other people. However, those who did it were not weak. When his clan lived there were only a selective few who could completely control another person. Hypnosis was far easier and the majority of all Uchiha's could accomplish it.

Control on the other hand was a completely different technique. From what he had learned it took a lot of chakra and the weak could not accomplish it. They would drain themselves of energy by attempting.

Regardless… he was not weak. Not in the slightest and if he truly had become a demon as he believe then perhaps he would have enough chakra to control the demon? If not, then at the very least, he could memorize the fox and keep Naruto under control.

For once…

The village idiot had come up with a good idea.

"So. Can you?" came Naruto's questioning voice.

"Perhaps." Sasuke answered evenly, "I'd need to test this theory on the kitsune, first. Obviously, I've never once attempted to use my sharingan to hypnotize or control another being."

Naruto chuckled, "Heh, I'm surprised you aren't being an arrogant ass about this."

Sasuke eyed him coldly, "What is that suppose to mean, dobe."

"I kinda expected for you to say that you were the best and could easily control my kitsune."

"I am arrogant, but I'm not stupid." Sasuke smoothly admitted, "I don't know if I can do something if I haven't yet attempted."

The blond grinned at him, feeling somewhat victorious over the conversation. "Well either way, I'm sure you can do it. The kitsune is really freaked out about the sharingan. He does a good job at hiding that from me, but I can still feel his emotions half the time. So how does my idea sound? Basically, you watch my back and I watch yours and as an added bonus to the whole thing I'll make sure you don't act like a fucking **nutcase** and screw up with Kagome. **Again**." He added as an afterthought.

Sasuke sneered; the blond was still too bold. Insulting the alpha was like asking for a beating, literally. To his credit he didn't lash out even though the desire to do so was great. He reminded himself that: 'There is no point in fighting a foe that he cannot kill or tame.'Crossing his arms tightly over his chest; he managed to hold himself in place, "Humph…" obsidian orbs focused inward, his expression hardened.

Overall, he could see some benefit in the blond's idea but it wasn't good enough. There was still a problem that hadn't solved itself.

The merger.

In the end, if Kagome didn't interfere, Naruto would be killed and then they'd have to deal with a psychotic demon that would be very eager to reacquaint itself with the outside world. The blond was aware of the dangers but was counting on Kagome to prevent it from happening. He had faith in her abilities, and that was why he wasn't thinking of the possible faults.

Sasuke no longer believed that she would run out of chakra in the process, seeing as she had the Shikon no Tama lodged in between her ribs but he did believe that the damn demon was somehow planning to devour her during the merger. Killing her and taking the Shikon in the process-

Something would go wrong. Especially if Naruto and Kagome were the only ones controlling of the situation. On the other hand, if he had control over the situation the chance of errors would be limited. Unlike his teammates, he knew how to properly plan and research.

They were the type to rush right in while he on the other hand approached the problem with a logical mind-

Well… most of the time.

This little plan needed to be tweaked a little more to be perfect, "The only thing that will calm my nerves is if I have complete control over when and how this merger will happen. You two won't make any plans without me there, nor will you attempt the merger if I am not there. If I deem it unsafe for Kagome then it will not happen. Do you agree with that or not?"

"Unsafe?" Naruto hesitantly repeated; the thought was one that he never considered, "Why do you think it'd be unsafe for her?"

"I'm thinking off all the possibilities, dobe. Unlike you," Sasuke explained in a proud tone, "Neither you or Kagome like to think things through. She foolishly goes along with what you want and doesn't bother to make use of her brain."

'_Yeah dumbass… and I can think of someone else who hasn't been using their brain…'_ wisely, Naruto kept that snide thought to himself. There was no need to have this revert back to the testosterone crazed battled, "It's not unsafe for Kag-chan. The Kitsune wouldn't dare hurt her. Actually I'm starting to think that he really, _really _likes her."

Sasuke didn't bother to hide his displeasure; he didn't want to hear that the fox was possibly crushing on his female. Nor did he like that his concerns were easily dismissed, "Just agree, dobe. That's all you need to do."

Naruto squinted apprehensively, "You just wanna be the boss over everything right teme?"

If he agreed to this, then Sasuke would oversee the merger, but either way, no matter what the merger would happen.

It HAD to happen.

To be completely honest, he _wanted_ it to happen.

He _wanted_ his name to be known.

He _wanted_ the village to respect him.

He _wanted_ to have the Kyuubi no Kitsune's near-deity like powers.

Not only would all his dreams come to true, but he would always be able to protect his loved ones.

"Just agree, Naruto." Sasuke coolly answered, "I really could care less about your pointless gripes."

Naruto scowled with puckered lips; his whiskers twitched in exasperation. He was the one to offer the deal and yet Sasuke had taken over, "Yeah, yeah… I agree ya bastard." The blond confirmed reluctantly.

Sasuke was looking rather pleased with himself. Something was finally going his way and since he was making so much progress, he figured that he might as well keep at it, "You mentioned that the demon has said a lot of 'things' and that you hear its thoughts. So tell me," he firmly began his next order, "everything that you've heard."

Naruto's expression faulted. Couldn't they just bask in the glory of their accomplishments? They'd just made a lot of plans and maybe even connected a little! "Did you know that you're a control freak?" he asked monotonously.

"You're starting to irritate me, dobe."

Dryly, the vessel retorted, "I always irritate you, teme."

"Naruto…" a thread of warning laced his voice.

"Gah! Geez!" Naruto was a bit fed up with his rival's demanding behavior, "Where do you want me to start?"

"Start with what he knows about the Uchiha Clan and our kekkai genkai." Came Sasuke's curt reply.

'_Once a bossy bastard, always a bossy bastard.' _Naruto ironically mused. Despite all the progress they had made, Sasuke had quickly reverted back to his usual ways but as long as he didn't behave like a complete nut-case then he'd try not to complain, "I don't know things in detail. I only hear some of the foxes thoughts here and there. It's takes a while to put two and two together though."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, the dark gleam in his dark orbs portrayed exasperation. There was going nowhere fast…

_Swish!_

The door to the lavatory swung open and out came their missing teammate.

Naruto couldn't help but grin. She had shown up not a moment too soon. He really didn't feel like trying to explain every thought that he'd heard from the kitsune. However the grin on his face did not last. The marks were still on her neck- visible for all eyes and loud mouth gossipers to see. It would probably be easy for her to pretend that they were unhealed bruises from the last battle but even then people were going to wonder how she'd healed up so quickly. Then again, now that he thought about it… it wasn't anybody's business and if someone tried to be nosy he'd probably haul 'em off and sock 'em.

Either way, the miko was still pretty, with or without the bruises. She was giving Sasuke the infamous _'glare of death'_ but as long as that look wasn't directed at him then he wouldn't complain. The team had been in the forest for days and spent the night in an uncomfortable waiting room. Somehow that didn't negate from her attractive appearance. After what they'd been through, many females would look like total shit but not her.

Blue eyes sparkled mischievously, _'The truce. I gotta try and win her and here is where I start.'_

While Naruto was plotting his next move, Sasuke was experiencing a boost of pride. She couldn't heal them, because she didn't have the ability to. The jewel did and he assumed that she didn't know how to activate it again. That was not good… seeing as it would have been very handy for her to be able to heal herself at will- but for now he'd take this as a victory.

He won the second round.

It would have been a victory he could favor had Kagome not saw his little simper. Her hazel-eyes darkened and if looks could kill he would have been burned to the bone, _'She read my facial expressions…' _ She was perceptive, as always, and if he wasn't careful she would be the first to see through his ploy.

She had a case of serious denial but she wasn't an idiot unlike a certain blond-

Naruto suddenly rushed past him and threw his arms around Kagome's waist. He pressed her body against his own, savoring the feel of smaller form. She was so damn small; just like a doll, "Hey there beautiful." He nuzzled his nose against her ear, "How do you feel now? Better?"

Kagome creamy skin was bearing a striking resemblance to a cherry, "N-Naruto?" she stammered out, flabbergasted by the sudden show of affection. After seeing the gleeful look on Sasuke's face, she'd been planning to screech at him, but then Naruto caught her by surprise. And hadn't he just called her beautiful? As far as she could remember that was a pet name that he'd never used before.

"Naruto…" Sasuke's piqued voice echoed ominously from the sidelines.

Said blond deliberately ignored his rival. Payback was a bitch, and he would enjoy pissing the Uchiha off. Especially after the way he treated him earlier. He kept his undivided attention on the blushing priestess, "Yeah, Kag-chan?" he grinned victoriously. Obviously he was on a roll, therefore it was time to lay on the compliments, "Did you know that you're the prettiest girl in Konoha?"

A seemingly coy smile graced her pouting lips. She tilted her head slightly, staring into his bright blue orbs. It probably wouldn't be fair of her to not give him a compliment as well, plus, she could literally sense her 'brother's' rage and this would be a perfect way to get him back for his previous actions, "And did you know that you have the prettiest eyes ever?" she bashfully cooed, "I swear I've never seen blue eyes as pretty as yours."

Naruto gave the brightest grin he could muster; his own cheeks now had a tint of red to them. She was so sweet! He'd already fallen for the adorable priestess' undeniable charms, "And did I ever tell you that I'm madly in love with you?"

"Naruto…" once again Sasuke was ignored and his irritation was starting to hit the peak. They were tuning him out and he felt as if they were doing it on purpose.

Hazel-eyes widened considerably, and she felt as if she'd just swallowed a few thousand butterflies. For a moment, she'd forgotten that part of her intentions had been irate her pseudo brother, "R-Really? Are you serious? You really are?" he admitted that so casually, that she wondered if she'd been hearing things.

Lifting a hand, Naruto brushed her black hair over her shoulder, revealing her bruised skin. He gently pressed his lips against her neck, "Yeah, serious. Really serious," he breathlessly confirmed as he littered her neck with soft kisses, "and I've been in l-"

"NARUTO!" an unmistaken voice roared out.

That loud bellow was enough to shake the two lovebirds. They turned their attention away from each other and focused it on Sasuke. The dark haired male had long since closed his eyes, so that he wouldn't have to see their interactions. Not being able to see them cuddle each other made it slightly easier for him to not lash out; in spite of his efforts, his expression was masked in rage.

He realized what Naruto was doing.

The moron had a head start and he was taking advantage of that, but the last thing he would let him do was confess his pathetic emotions to Kagome. He knew well enough that females usually turned into a pile of putty when a male said that 'L' word. Naruto's slyness pissed him off. He was fuming on the inside and outside!

'_Control… you rule your emotions.'_ Sasuke inhaled and exhaled slowly, willing himself to calm down, _'You do not let them rule you.'_ He agreed to the truce, which meant he had to abide by the rules.

He was a lot of things.

Temperamental, domineering… and one hell of a backstabber-

Literally, and figuratively speaking. Nonetheless, he agreed to the truce and had no intentions of going back on his word because doing so would show that he doubted in his ability to win. According to the agreement he and Naruto were supposed to be competing for her without needless violence but upon seeing the two so close his psyche demanded that he intervene.

There was so much pent up frustration within him. He finally reopened his eyes and snarled out the blond's name. His lips had curled up to reveal the white tip of a canine-like fang, "You're going too far with this."

From where he stood he was also able to catch a whiff of her enticing sent, that of which had spiked considerably. Naruto was actually _turning her on_ and that didn't help to quell his aggravation, "Put her down."

The two males shared a long stare. The blond cautiously studied his rival's aggressive body language. _'He's barely controlling himself,'_ he quickly realized that it would only take a small push and Sasuke would go tumbling back into the state he'd just been in.

He didn't want that.

Maybe it was too soon?

Maybe he should restrain from flirting with her when the Uchiha was within range?

A long time ago he would have cuddled her more just to aggravate Sasuke. As of now he actually had a good reason to do so. The teme always treated him as if he were beneath him so in his point of view that meant that he was entitled for a little revenge. Besides, it was always fun annoying him. Their relationship had always been like two brothers battering one another.

Harmless yet entertaining and no serious backlash (besides a little collar grabbing) came out of it.

A part of him wanted to ignore Sasuke's orders, but somehow he knew that now was not the time for taunting play. He'd already made quite a bit of progress with the priestess anyhow, so there was no need to push his luck-

As a result, he decided to listen to his rivals demands.

Sadly though, Kagome wouldn't have that.

As soon as he made the motion to put her down, her arms encircled his neck in a vice-like hold. She deliberately pressed her round bottom into his groin and flirtatiously purred, "Iie, Naruto–kun," she sultrily whined, "please don't let me go. I like it when you hold me."

The blood in Naruto's body instantly traveled down, heading right towards his nether regions. His skin turned an even darker shade of red. He was suddenly stricken with the same condition that Sasuke had the night before; and since Kagome was pressing her butt against his _'stuff'_ then she probably felt it, "O-Okay. I-I won't." he stupidly answered.

He was embarrassed, _'I called the teme sick for having a hard-on and now I got one! Great I'm a pervert too!'_

"Good… besides Naruto-kun, just because Sasuke-nii tells you to do something doesn't mean you have to listen," she turned a fiery gaze towards the Uchiha; and her soft voice grew callous, "We can do whatever we want. He needs to realize that he isn't the boss of us."

Naruto immediately cringed, his hard-on shriveled up into a pile of nothingness, "Aw, shit…"

Right about then he wished he'd never flirted in the first place. He knew that while Kagome appeared to be shy and timid that it was far from the truth, but he hadn't realized, until now what she was doing. Kagome was trying to get back at Sasuke, just like he'd been trying to do.

Only problem was that she didn't want to stop, while he did.

'_I'm stuck,'_ he unenthusiastically realized, _'Oh well.'_

Sasuke didn't know what to say. He realized Naruto was actually going to listen to him and without any qualms but clearly Kagome had other plans. The little hell-cat had flipped the situation around on both of them. He wanted to drag her out of Naruto's arms but that would end badly. Violence wouldn't work on this occasion… he'd need to try something else…

"GIRLY!" a shrill, hyperactive voice howled out.

That was the last thing Team Seven heard before poor Kagome was unexpectedly plucked from Uzumaki Naruto's arms.

* * *

Life had a funny way of tossing rotten eggs at her. One minute she was extracting revenge on Sasuke for being an ass and the next her face was being smothered in Mitarashi Anko's ample cleavage.

"Girly! I've been looking everywhere for you! Do you know how late you are?" Anko grasped her by the waist, their bodies nearly meshed together from the massive hug.

The older female tightened her grip on her, refusing to let her go despite the fact that Kagome was madly flailing her limbs to break free of the suffocating hold. Sadly Anko's breast didn't provide enough oxygen. After escorting the Hokage and his girlfriend to the tower's arena, they quickly discovered that one squad was missing. Team Seven was nowhere to be found, quickly explaining the growing impatience of The Konoha Rookies and the Sand Genin as they waited in the large room. According to the rules, if a squad didn't show up in the allocated time, they would be instantly disqualified.

Nevertheless, Sarutobi wasn't willing to do that with Kaede there. Disqualifying her granddaughter's team would be a sure way to get on the old bat's bad side.

So basically, Team Seven got lucky.

Again.

Then she so kindly volunteered to seek them out.

'_I'm so fucking nice! But I'd do anything for my new student! My protégée!'_ With that passionate thought, Anko squeezed her tighter, completely blocking her oxygen flow. At that moment, both boys snapped out of their shock of Anko's unexpected appearance.

Naruto was the first to leap forward, beating Sasuke by a fraction of a second, "You psycho bitch!" he howled, frantically grabbing Kagome by the waist, he tried to pry her from Anko's vice like hold, "Let her go before you kill her!" Perhaps he was over exaggerating but with the way the poor miko was thrashing about, he seriously doubted it.

Surprisingly, Anko obeyed. She let Kagome go and he barely managed to maintain his balance when the oxygen-starved priestess dramatically fell into his arms. There was no time for recovery, because Anko decided to stick her kunai underneath his right eye. All she had to do was thrust the blade through his skin, and then he'd need an eye patch.

Suddenly the last encounter he had with the woman came back to him.

'_Oh yeah.'_

She was loony.

A complete nut-case and he'd just called her bitch. Apparently he was becoming fond of using that word against females who he seriously disliked or who annoyed the hell out of him.

That dead sound chick was a prime example.

But what was he suppose to do!

She was suffocating Kagome!

Said girl was resting against Naruto, his arms around her waist. She gazed up and paled at the horrifying sight, "Anko-san!" she yelled anxiously, reaching out to slap the blade away, "Get that kunai away from him!"

Her pupil-less brown eyes flickered onto her. She didn't say an anything at first; instead she took a brief moment to observe her flustered student. It didn't take long for her to spot the unmentionable marks the danced about the child's neck. They were so large and discolored – many pigments of black and blue stood out- that they could possibly pass for mere bruises. However; due to the fact that she'd had a nice few of last night's 'soap opera' she knew that was far from the truth. The damned Uchiha didn't just suck the girl's neck- he bit and pulled.

'_Stupid brat.'_

It was a good thing that she was here for her new student. The poor child needed some guidance if she were to deal with her brother's attention; and no one knew how to handle a man like she did! "Girly!" Anko exclaimed with a feverish giggle; instinctively she ran her tongue over her bottom lip, "Call me Anko-sensei. You're **my** little protégée now."

Kagome's own eyes widened while her tummy turned. She felt terribly ill, "I…" She didn't even pick up on the fact that Anko had just claimed her as her student. The first thing that came to her mind was the sickening battle with Orochimaru.

It was a quick, but disturbing flashback.

The retched smell of when his skin burned away from his flesh, dropping into sizzling heaps on the ground, leaving nothing but the bones behind flooded her senses. She was still traumatized over the battle. The immense fear and helplessness that she felt when she battled the powerful Sanin may never leave. Her mind had enjoyed playing tricks on her but fear was a difficult emotion to overcome, especially for a child.

Her arms fell to the side; the fright was effective enough to stop her attempts.

Anko didn't notice the change in her so called protégée's features. Her eyes were already focused back on Naruto, "Now… where was I? Oh yeah-" she hissed and pressed the cold blade deeper into his skin. A little bit more force and the kunai would draw blood, "what did you call me, blondie?"

Having a sharp object digging into his skin was disturbing, but he was an impudent boy and this time he couldn't hold his tongue, "You're a fucking nut!" he insolently insulted the older woman, "You can't do this!" Anko was still a Konoha Jounin. So she couldn't run around, randomly popping out the eyeballs of genin's who pissed her off.

Anko was merely amused by the insults. Unsurprisingly, this was becoming rather interesting. If put in this alarming situation, most genin would be trembling in fear, but not Uzumaki Naruto. It was a stupid move, but still, she was impressed, "Still lively, eh kiddo?" she inquired nonchalantly, clicking her tongue. She was enjoying every moment of this, "but I did ask you a question. So hehehe… answer the fucking ques-"

Anko got no further than that due to Sasuke who seized her wrist.

"Oooo… so the little Uchiha wants to play with me too?" Anko inquired in a playful chirp.

His obsidian eyes narrowed, and he tightened his fingers around her wrist. The strength behind his grip was quite impressive, she noted to herself.

Very.

To the point of being painful.

She had the feeling that he was purposely trying to harm her and one look at her hand showed that the skin was already becoming discolored. It was surprising for a mere twelve-year-old boy to possess such strength. He didn't even look as if he was straining but she was having a difficult time maintaining her hold on the kunai-

Sasuke placed his thumb against her skin and put deliberate pressure on a precise point of the wrist…

_Clatter!_

And that was the sound of the kunai as it unexpectedly connected with the concrete floor.

Anko blinked, a little surprised, but not at all frightened. As if she would be. She was a Jounin, and this was a genin. He could only do to her what she allowed him to do. "Well it looks like you paid attention in the Academy, because I know your shitty, porno reading sensei didn't teach ya'." she complimented with a smirk, eyeing him vigilantly. He'd easily located one of the many pressure points on the human body. On the inside of the wrist, there happened to be a set of nerves. Perfect for wrist control and the Uchiha had used it to his advantage to relieve her of her weapon.

'_Hehe…' _Anko laughed under her breath. _'He looks like he wants to slice me open. Blood thirsty little shit. Entertaining… but he'll be trouble in the long run. It'd be better to get rid of em' while he's still a brat.'_

Something about Uchiha Sasuke, spelled both danger and betrayal. As irresponsible as she was acting, she was an observant woman. She didn't reach the status of Jounin by being an idiot. It was easy for her to see through the guise of another… he was protecting his teammates but it wasn't out of the goodness of his heart.

He kept them because it benefited him.

He _needed_ them, _'Mmm… he reminds me of Orochimaru.'_ She wasn't fond of the male race due to her previous sensei, she felt herself experiencing a unnatural sense of aversion towards the Uchiha.

"You mentioned that we were late, Anko." Sasuke frigidly reminded; his voice held not an ounce of respect, "So I doubt we have time for your _childish_ games." The last run in with Anko, pre exam, he'd stayed silent. At the time, his nature had been easy to control and she hadn't done anything too serious. Therefore he had no reason to pounce.

Things were different now. She'd used a weapon against them and scared Kagome. They were going through some difficulties but he wouldn't tolerate anyone harming her. Anko and Naruto did not see the sudden fear in her expression but he did. He suspected that the Jounin's behavior reminded her of Orochimaru.

Actually…

Anko reminded him of the snake-like sound ninja! The woman even possessed a cursed seal, an exact replica of the one that was once on his neck. Thanks to the shadow of her jacket, the brand was barely noticeable, but from where he stood he could see it. Clearly she to had a run-in with the same freak that they did.

Ironically, neither knew that they were comparing one another to the same, repulsive Sannin.

"Aww, aren't you sweet. Saving your teammates!" Anko smiled deviously. "Okay, okay! No more games. Got it! But…" her voice dropped to a deadly whisper, "If you don't let go of me I'll castrate you."

Sasuke hesitated briefly, not liking the idea of the older female ordering him around, but after a moment of consideration, he released her. She was probably serious and it wouldn't be wise to take her on. Despite his confidence in his abilities, common sense told him to not attack a Jounin.

Anko smiled brightly surprisingly she looked quite innocent. Strolling down the hallway, she waved a finger in the air, "Let's move it kiddies! You three can't be anymore late then you are. Lucky brats."

"Hey Kaggy are you okay?" Naruto asked, having finally noticed her disturbed expression.

Kagome simply pushed away from him, "I'm fine…" she assured, flashing him a forced smile.

Naruto saw right through it, "You sure?" he pressed apprehensively.

"Hai. I'm sure." She walked ahead of them, purposely avoiding Sasuke's inquisitive stare, "Come on, Naruto-kun." She treaded ahead of them but still kept a distance between she and Anko. The last thing she wanted to do was be around the female. In the past, she would have been able to deal with Anko's behavior without an issue, but after dealing with that snake it became slightly difficult. Fear was a terrible thing and she had never been as frightened as she was when fighting Orochimaru. It was the feelings of helplessness that played the biggest part in her fears.

Not to mention his freakish appearance… and the putrid smell of burning skin…-

She placed her hand over her mouth holding back a gag. She could not let herself dwell upon that moment. It was in the past and there was no point in dwelling upon what could not be changed. She wouldn't worry about it, nor would she worry about her whoremonger of a brother's horrible, yet typical behavior. She had more important things to concern herself with. For example, the short talk she had with the deity-priestess was something that needed to be deciphered. Perhaps Naohi hadn't left her without answers as she'd once thought.

When she took a moment to think about it, Kagome realized that she knew what a fledgling was and of course she knew what a youkai was as well. To put it in the exact terms a fledgling was defined as: A young bird that has recently acquired its flight feathers.

Had she been in a better mood she would have fallen into a fit of laughter.

The idea of Sasuke being a bird was hilarious. She supposed it fit as well. After all, he did have a bird-sized brain. But on a serious note, the last time she checked, she hadn't seen any wings or feathers popping out of his back; as a result the phrase made no sense. His entire aura still had the same youkai air about it and the energy still did not mimic the disgusting aura of the curse seal. On the other hand, that didn't mean that it was pleasant to her senses.

If she were asked to explain the feel of his chakra in two words, she would say dark and malicious. It didn't make her skin crawl, and the hair on the back of her neck rise like Kyuubi's chakra did, but still, it wasn't all that wonderful. When they had the time, she would have to give him a full body chakra examination, after which she would discuss the demonic changes within him.

In her silence, Naruto had spied another glance, "Kaggy," he began curiously, "are you sure you're-"

"Are you alright?" Sasuke swiftly intervened.

Kagome's expression instantly soured. He knew he was taking a gamble by speaking to her but he had to get back in her favor. Sadly it wouldn't be easy. His point was proven when she rebuked him, "I didn't say you could talk to me, teme. I'm mad at you, remember?"

Sasuke resisted the temptation to roll his eyes at the juvenile behavior, _'I'm sick of her calling me that… too much time around the dobe.' _

"Kagome, listen-"

"No."

"Kagome…" he impertinently repeated again.

She stuck her fingers in her ears and sung: "Lalala! I can't hear you!"

An irked growl escaped his lips. This was going nowhere, "Stop acting like a spoiled brat and listen to me!"

'_Welp, hell is about to break loose again.'_ Naruto sarcastically thought, _'ordering her around ain't gonna' work teme.'_ This was getting a bit repetitive. He was sick of the dispute, and hoped that Sasuke would finally fix the damage that had been done. Problem was that he had temperament issues.

It looked like his rival needed some help with this… and he knew just how to give it!

The priestess stopped in her tracks and pulled her fingers out of her ear, "Are you trying to boss me around again?" her sweet tone took on a derisive tone, "Umm nii-kun?"

Sasuke opened his mouth, but before he could say a word, he saw Naruto behind Kagome, crazily waving his arms in the air.

He arched a brow_, 'What is that moron doing now?'_

Frantically, Naruto mouthed out the following: _'Don't. Fuck. This. Up. Stupid!'_

Sasuke jaws twitched.

Who would have known that he was capable of reading lips? No matter, the idiot had a point. He was letting his anger cloud his judgment. This time, before speaking he took a deep breath and regained control of his emotions. Once he felt as if he were stable, he put his earlier plan into motion, "Kagome, I was wrong. I shouldn't have said those things to you."

Kagome's eyes grew wide; instantly she was suspicious. She must not have heard him correctly, "W- What? " she stammered, "You shouldn't have said what things to me? "

Sasuke held back a groan and kept his features impassive, _'She isn't going to make this easy for me, is she? '  
_  
"The things that I said to you..." he carefully chose his following words, "they were incorrect."

Naruto was disappointed. He hadn't known what to expected but for a moment it seemed like Sasuke had decided apologize. However, if the teme was going to do that then he wanted to hear a heartfelt apology! _'He's kinda' doing it but he's not really saying sorry… then again I don't think he's capable of saying the word.'_

They had forgotten about Anko, who was curiously watching, _'That little shit is actually apologizing? No. I doubt it. He's just horny and he knows she ain't gonna let him fuck her if he doesn't suck up. Men are all the same.'  
_  
Kagome shook her head in disbelief. This made no sense. Something was off about his sudden confession, "Why? Why are you saying this? What made you change your mind in just thirty minutes!"

Sasuke felt his exasperation hit its peak. Again. "Why the interrogation? " his voice grew high with aggravation, "Just accept what I am trying to tell you!"

Naruto's palm connected with his forehead. The bastard had just messed up. In a last ditched effort to save his friend from failure, he desperately waved his arms in the air, 'NO! YOU DUMBASS!' he mouthed out to the Uchiha, 'YOU'RE SCREWING UP AGAIN!'

Sasuke saw him and sneered. He had hoped that she would easily buy into this, seeing as he was telling her what he KNEW she wanted to hear but that wasn't happening. Maybe this strategy wouldn't work with her? If he didn't get this right, there would be no jewel... no power... and no mate. He'd have to try a new method, and that was something he didn't feel like doing.

With that thought in mind, he reached out and snatched hold of her wrist, "Kagome-"

"Let me go," she angrily retorted; glaring back with a ferociously, "You're too much of a bastard and I'm sick of it."

On most occasions, he would have disobeyed, but this time he actually released her, "I'm trying to apologize to you, Kagome." he coolly admitted, "Can you not see that?"

"You're not trying to apologize." The miko heatedly reply, "It makes no sense for you to be sorry when you weren't sorry thirty minutes ago!"

"I didn't realize how foolish I was behaving," he quickly answered back. At this point he was no longer thinking about his words. He was just saying what he needed to say, "You know how my pride tends to speak for me. I was wrong."

Kagome, ever stubborn, was still not buying it, "Oh really? So what made you realize that?"

Sasuke was unsure of what to say. The truth was that he didn't feel as if he was in the wrong. In his mind, what he said had been truth. She and the jewel belonged to him. Nothing would change that. Despite his ideals, he needed to say something that would please her. Anything would do. Lost in his own thoughts, he just so happened to glance at Naruto and that something finally came to mind, "The dobe."

"Naruto-kun?" Kagome turned a curious eye to Naruto who was blinking back at her with wide, confused eyes. He hadn't expected to be pulled into this bizarre conversation. She furrowed her brows and narrowed those hazel eyes onto her dear brother, "What do you mean?"

He held back a victorious smirk. He suspected that he had said the right thing. He had her attention and now all he needed to do was run with it, "We had a very in-depth conversation and it helped me to realize my mistakes."

Kagome looked to Naruto for confirmation and he quickly nodded in agreement, "Really, Naruto-kun?" she asked apprehensively. Her crush had lied to her once before, but that had been pertaining to his use of Kyuubi's chakra and she wholeheartedly believed that he would never intentionally deceive her again. So why did she still feel as if something was off about this?

Naruto nodded once again, "Yeah, really." He was surprised that Sasuke was mentioning him, or more importantly, the things that they'd talked about. For some reason, that seemed uncharacteristic of him, but then again, apologizing wasn't something he'd dreamed of seeing the teme do. He still didn't understand what was going on but one thing was certain-

This was getting a little weird.

Sasuke could see her confusion lessen with Naruto's confirmation. Inwardly he gloated over his intelligence. Using the dobe was a great idea and Naruto being the idiot that he was really believed that he'd gotten through to him with that pointless speech. The only thing he'd done was make him realize that he needed to change his strategy immediately if he wanted to get anywhere with the priestess.

"Are you sure, Sasuke-nii?" Kagome softly questioned; her eyes closed and he felt her finger clenched the hem of his shirt, "Are you sure you're sorry?"

He could hear the doubt in her voice. Even with Naruto's 'help' she was still uncertain, but he knew that she wanted to believe him. However, common sense was warning her of deception. His mate was intelligent.

He closed the distance between them; casually wrapped his arms around her waist. He caught a strong whiff of her captivating scent and his nostrils flared. She's so close and her addictive smell was so much stronger, "I'm sure," he slickly confirmed while mentally ordering himself to keep his hands from wandering, "Don't doubt me."

Sighing deeply, Kagome rested her head on his chest, "Don't doubt you, eh?" she spoke with flushing cheeks. Her body was reacting positively to his touch, but she did not let her hormones cloud her senses. Unlike the majority of males, she did not let her body govern her psyche. She encircled his waist with her skinny arms and held him tight. Burying her face into his chest, she muttered, "Well I still doubt you."

Sasuke tensed at the unanticipated reply. She had embraced him and yet she'd said that? This made no sense. Why? He didn't understand. Why hold him, if she didn't believe him? She made no sense whatsoever!

Naruto stood in the background watching the scene with a solemn gaze. He could just barely hear their interactions. Her uncertainty was making him wonder. He hadn't noticed before, but it was strange for Sasuke to have seen things his way, and so quickly. Then again… Sasuke never actually said that he agreed with him.

He only grunted.

'_No. There is no way he is lying about this. It's way too serious. I got through to him. I know I did!' _

He wanted to be positive, or to put it in plain terms; he wanted to be the savior. The one who helped his friend get back on track.

Sasuke was teetering on pins and needles. Cautiously he beseeched, "Why do you doubt me?"

"Because I know you better than anyone else." As she gazed up; her light hazel eyes connected with his dark obsidian ones, in an impassive tone she explained, "You've lied to me before and minus that one occasion, I've always seen through it. You should know that you can't fool me … but I am sick of being angry. So nii-kun tell me the truth and I won't be mad. Are you sorry, or not?"

Sasuke mind was turning a few mental loops. Vying to find the right way to reply to that simple question. He didn't expect this response and he wasn't sure of what to do. Was this a trick question? Females made no sense, he deduced. He had told her what she wanted to hear, and instead of taking it in and accepting it, she demands the truth.

He couldn't tell the truth.

That would be counterproductive to his cause. The last time he'd spoken his true thoughts she'd reacted horribly- by spitting a huge Katon at his ass. So logically, wouldn't the same thing happen again? He was convinced that it would. She said she wouldn't be angry, but that didn't mean anything. For all he knew, this could in fact be a trick question. Perhaps she was trying to mind fuck him, just like he was trying to do to her. Paranoia helped aid his decision, "What I said was the truth." As soon as the bold spoken lie left his mouth, she removed herself from his embrace and took several hallow steps back.

Her attractive features were heavy with a disappointment. His breath was suddenly caught in his lungs; his eyes grew ample with apprehension. That was not the reaction he wanted, and already did he miss the feel of her body against his; and or more importantly the strong scent of power. He could still smell her… but it was nowhere near as strong as before.

His drug. He felt empty. He'd just lost his drug, "Kagome?" he implored warily, "Why did you move away from me?"

The priestess' massaged her temples; hoping that the action would ease away the headache that was trying to form. She expected this but she was still displeased. He was lying to her to get his way. She desperately wanted to believe that he was genuinely sorry; everything he said sounded so good, too good in fact. It just wasn't him. He would never honestly say things like that. It wasn't his nature, so this meant that he had attempted to feed her a load of hogwash. Obviously, he and Naruto had some sort of discussion but Naruto got nowhere during it.

Sasuke wanted her, she knew that, and he was doing anything possible to get her. Nevertheless, he wasn't doing the right thing, because his lying was frustrating. Her pseudo brother had been a deceiving little liar since they were children. She'd once pretended that he wasn't THAT bad but deep down she always knew the truth. This was typical behavior. _'He's not going to change the way he thinks and I'm not going to be able to make him do so, but at the very least- he could be himself and not treat me like an idiot!'_

Did he seriously think that she would buy into all that bullcrap? And she had given him a chance to drop the act but instead of taking that chance he decides to keep it up! After all these years, he did not understand her, and really, she wasn't that difficult to figure out. If he had told the truth, she would have been exasperated still, but she would have accepted it and been happy that he'd decided to be honest with her!

He was treating her like she was some dumb fan-girl! Only they would have fallen for his smooth spoken lies, "You know what, nii-kun?" she finally retorted, her thoughts had only furthered riled her, "I know you way better then you know me, so do me a favor and don't try to mess with my head again."

Naruto's mouth was hanging open. He was confused and speechless while Anko was bearing a striking resemblance to a Cheshire cat. Sasuke was also wordless, seeing as everything he'd assumed was being shoved into his face.

"Don't worry about me being mad at you, because I've decided that there is no point. Why waste my energy? But you know what?" the priestess' eyes narrowed precariously, her cheeks flushed red, "Don't you ever try what you've done again! And don't even speak to me until you decide to be yourself. I would rather deal with a real jerk than a fake one!" With those steaming words, she turned her nose up into the air and stomped down the hall leaving the three behind.

Naruto scratched his head. He was still confused. "Ugh… teme…" the blond looked at his rival, "I don't know what just happened but I think you fucked up again."

Before the Uchiha could utter a decent reply, Mitarashi Anko interrupted them with a fit of hysterical laughter, "Hahaha!" pointing a finger at the Uchiha she taunted, "You're a fuck up, kiddo! Hahaha!" she hacked a little on her cackles and struggled to catch her breath. Sadly, she was unsuccessful and within a matter of seconds she'd had turned a light shade of blue and collapsed onto to the floor.

Sasuke looked down upon her with a devious glare. If only he could take his anger out on her. He'd break the Jounin's neck. He hated her, and hoped that she would die from the lack of oxygen. Not that it was likely, but he could always hope. She was taking pleasure in his mistake.

Females made no sense. Kagome in particular. It wasn't supposed to go like that and he felt as if she had played some sort of mind game with him. Tell the truth she says. She would rather deal with the 'real' him, rather than a 'fake' him. How could she say such things when she'd verbally and physically attacked him the night before for speaking the truth?

'_Fine… no more games then. I'll behave in the manner that I always behave in and if she has a bitch fit then so be it. Either way, I'll have her.'_

* * *

**A Crow Rat Speaks: **If all goes well and I continue writing this story- the following chapters will rarely reach over 10-15 pages each. I no longer have the time to write 30+ page chapters. Also, I'm sure you've all noticed but I'm a bit rusty on writing this fic. It's been a long, long time.

So.

Anybody here?

* * *

_Rebirth Notes:_

* * *

- Sasuke needs lessons on females. He doesn't understand them at all. For example, he was unable to realize that Kagome would have rather dealt with him being honest. While she will never agree/support his possessive/obsessive ways she wanted him tell her the truth, rather than try and feed her hogwash. She knows how he is (even though in the past she tried pretend that he wasn't as bad as he was) and she knows that she cannot change him. He can only change if HE wants to change, and obviously, as of now, he doesn't. Even so, she loves him and will accept him for who he is. Accepting and agreeing with his ways are two different things.

- - In Chapter 24: Revelations – Kagome was angry with Sasuke because he did not stop when she told him to. He selfishly disregarded her feelings and then had the gall to verbally attack her. Naturally she reacted out of anger. However, she has had some time to cool down, which explains why she isn't hurling a few more fireballs at his ass. Let's just hope that he doesn't piss her off too much or she might react the same way. Again.

* * *

**Fyfy's Note: ** -Frantically, Naruto mouthed out the following: _'Don't. Fuck. This. Up. Stupid!'_- Best. Line. EVAR. Anyway, I enjoyed this chapter as per usual, but I'm severely annoyed at Sasuke for being... Sasuke. *Twitches, tosses a Sasuke doll at her cat, Oreo, and lets him bite it to oblivion* Sadly, I don't own a sasuke doll.. but if I did, it would be his chewtoy at this moment XD


End file.
